MUNDOS PARALELOS
by Arminius el unico
Summary: El entrenamiento con Killer Bee no ha tenido exito. Pero Naruto siempre cumple sus promesas. el mundo ninja aun reclama sangre y un heroe dispuesto a sacrificarlo todo por obtener paz. incluso sus sentimientos.
1. CAPITULO 1

**este fic fue el primero que escribi, hace varios años cuando el manga naruto andaba por los momentos donde el personaje principal se marchaba en busca de entrenarse junto a Killer Bee para dominar al zorro de la nueve colas. por lo tanto, todos los eventos de esta historia comienzan con esa base, y lo que suceda a continuacion no tiene que ver con lo que sucedio en el cannon.**

 **aclarado esto, disfruten de la historia y poco a poco ire subiendo todos los trabajos que hice a lo largo de estos años,**

 **PROLOGO: CORAZON EN LAS TINIEBLAS**

No existía forma de ganar. Nunca hubo posibilidades de obtener lo que Uzumaki Naruto fue a buscar a la isla tortuga. En entrenamiento Killer Bee, siempre tuvo la buena intención de colaborar. Pero lento y tarde, Naruto descubrió que el enorme y corrupto poder del nueve colas era imposible de dominar. Conllevaba dolor, generaba más perdida que ganancia. Y aun así, había una promesa por cumplir. Eso definía totalmente a Naruto Uzumaki. Sus promesas. Por ellas era capaz de lo imposible. Por ella daría la vida. O tal vez, algo mucho más valioso en perspectiva:

-¡NIÑO ESTUPIDO!-gruñó el nueve colas con furia- ¡¿CREES QUE PUEDES CONTROLARME?!¡¿ACASO INTENTAS COMPARAR MI ETERNO PODER CON EL RESTO DE LOS MONSTRUOS CON COLAS?! ¡¿CREES QUE ME DOMINARAS ALGUN DIA?!

-No, no lo creo- dijo Naruto seriamente- tu poder está más allá de lo que Killer Bee me previno.

El Kyuubi extendió sus fauces en una irónica sonrisa. Habían combatido por horas por el poder, sin resultado aparente. Su contenedor no lo controlaría. Pronto obtendría la libertad. Muy pronto.

-JE JE, -rio sin ganas el zorro- NO ERES TAN TONTO COMO APARENTAS.

La bruma roja rodeaba a Naruto. Podía olerse la maldad en el aire. Los ojos del zorro demoniaco centellaban con ansias de matar. En la profunda oscuridad, la criatura reía con la malicia de más poderoso demonio. Frente a sus ojos de pupila rasgada estaba el insignificante humano admitiendo la derrota. Eso era una pequeña satisfacción para la criatura.

-Una guerra se acerca… -señaló Naruto de pronto, rompiendo la tregua del silencio- tendré que luchar en ella sea como sea.

-¡A MI NO ME IMPORTA!-bramó el zorro rabioso- ¡SOLO QUIERO SALIR DE ESTA PRISION!

-Todos queremos algo que no tenemos. Eso que quieres no va a ocurrir-dijo fríamente Naruto- Sin embargo es probable que sin tu fuerza, yo pueda morir en esta nueva guerra.

-JE JE JE, PARECES ESTAR EN PROBLEMAS. –Aseguró el Kyuubi divertido- ERES DEBIL NIÑO, SIEMPRE LO HE SABIDO.

-Tal vez, Pero si yo muero. Ambos moriremos.

El zorro gruñó sin decir palabra. El comentario del humano, no le agradó para nada. Pero no podía negar la simple lógica del enuncia. El zorro deseaba con toda su fuerza destruir a su contenedor, pero la muerte de este, también finalizaba el camino de la criatura morando en su interior.

-Tu poder es impresionante. –indicó Naruto sonriendo- lo he comprobado entrenando para controlarlo junto a Killer Bee. Juntos podríamos vencer a cualquiera.

Otra vez el silencio. El zorro comenzaba a calmar sus ánimos y reflexionar. ¿Qué beneficio obtendría dentro de Naruto sin hacer nada? Estaba mortalmente aburrido y cumplidamente enojado por su cautiverio. Negarse a negociar a toda regla, era ganarse un silencio y una oscuridad durante muchos años más. Finalmente, algo debía cambiar en la relación contenedor-Kyuubi:

-¿UNA GUERRA, EH?-gruñendo de satisfacción- SERIA DIVERTIDO.

-Tengo una promesa que cumplir. Tengo el sueño de ser Hokage. Debo proteger a la aldea de la hoja.

-¿Y QUE ME DARAS A CAMBIO DE MI PODER, "SOCIO"?-consultó el zorro astutamente.

-¿Qué quieres?

-TU ODIO YA NO ES EL MISMO. –Indico molesto- EL ENTRENAMIENTO CON EL HACHIBI TE AYUDO A CONTROLARLO!GRRRAAARRR!-rugió furioso y frustrado- ES MI ALIMENTO Y ME LO NIEGAS. SIENTO GANAS DE HACERSE AÑICOS.

-El odio en mi corazón solo puede liberarte. Es algo que no te puedo darte.

-DE ACUERDO, -apunto astuto el zorro- ENTONCES ME QUEDARÉ CON EL OPUESTO AL ODIO EN TU INTERIOR. CAMBIARÉ MI DIETA SOLO POR TI NIÑO. JE JE JE.

-¿Que... quieres decir?

-ME APROPIARÉ DEL AMOR EN TU CORAZON. ESE SERA MI PAGO.

-Pero...yo no...Sakura.

-ESE INUTIL SENTIMIENTO JAMAS SERÁ CORRESPONDIDO. JAJAJA. ESA NIÑA ESTUPIDA TE DESPRECIA PROFUNDAMENTE. YO EN CAMBIO, QUIERO SABER QUE SABOR TIENE ESA COSA LLAMADA AMOR. COMO YO LO VEO, OBTIENES PODER A CAMBIO DE ALGO INSERVIBLE. ME PARECE UN TRATO JUSTO. ¿NO LO CREES?

Naruto se sentía impotente en este punto. Dejó caer algunas lágrimas que reflejaban su aceptación. Las palabras del zorro tenían algo de verdad. Después de todo para ella, lo único importante era Sasuke Uchiha. Cerró los ojos un momento. Trato de enfocar en su mente cada dulce recuerdo de Sakura. Recordó cuando ella le dijo "TE AMO". Recordó cuanto había deseado que sus palabras fueran verdad. Pero la conocía. Sabía que nunca lo amaría. Todo había sido un plan. Todo por Sasuke. ¿Cómo tener esperanzas después de eso?

Naruto se dijo a sí mismo. Como escribiendo una última carta mentalmente:

-Es mi último sacrificio por ella. Con el poder del zorro traeré a mi amigo a Konoha. Aunque ya no te recuerde. Aunque ya nunca me importes. Te amo Sakura-chan, y ya nunca más te amaré.

 **Fin del prólogo.**

/

 **CAPITULO 1: "LA PROMESA CUMPLIDA"**

Pasaron tres meses desde el suceso relatado en el prólogo:

La suave brisa de la tarde traía el murmullo de pájaros en los bosques. Día hermoso, día de definiciones. En el portón principal de la villa de la hoja. Estaban reunidos varios equipos ninja que recientemente regresaban de sus misiones. Había algo raro en el aire. Rumores de asuntos importantes por suceder. Y todos de una u otra forma lo presentían.

-Gai-sensei,-interrogo Neji- ¿Alguna novedad del equipo Shikamaru?

-Ninguna, -respondió el Jounnin- hablé con los guardias y aun no se han reportado.

-¡Gai-sensei! –Adquiriendo su clásica pose Lee- Tendríamos que salir a buscarlos.

-No Lee, -corrigió Gai- el equipo de Kakashi tiene esa misión.

-El Byakugan de Neji seria de utilidad para... –intentó acotar Tenten.

-No es necesario…- interrumpió Neji y señaló al sendero- ¡Mira!

Por el camino se divisaba la llegada de un grupo de ninjas.

Kakashi, Sai, Chouji, Shikamaru, Ino y Naruto volvían a la aldea. Naruto estaba dividido en varios clones de sombras. Algunos de ellos ayudaban a Shikamaru y Kakashi a caminar. Otro traía sobre su espalda a Ino. En el final del grupo se veía a un Naruto sosteniendo a un hombre amarrado sobre su hombro. Al acercarse pudieron notar que sin dudas se trataba de Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura salió desde el interior de la villa. Estaba preocupada por la suerte de su equipo. Había tenido que quedarse por la gran cantidad de heridos en el hospital. Al salir por los portones notó la llegada del grupo junto con los equipos de Gai, Kurenai y algunos ANBU que ocasionalmente salían. Todos sonrieron de alivio. Era increíble. Sasuke Uchiha prisionero. Además, el equipo de Shikamaru que se creía perdido, todo completo. Rock Lee fue el primero en reaccionar:

-¡Josh!, ¡Vamos a Ayudarlos!

Partió a toda velocidad y al llegar grito:

-¡Naruto-kun!, ¡Lo lograste!

Naruto sonrío suavemente y luego de darle una palmada en el hombro le pasó a Shikamaru para que Lee lo sostuviera y desapareció el clon.

-Gracias de nuevo- dijo Shikamaru al Naruto que cargaba a no hubieras llegado a tiempo, estaríamos muertos.

Al acercase al portón Naruto desapareció el resto de los clones estando sus amigos en buenas manos. Se acercó a los ANBU y les entregó a Sasuke.

-Llévenlo al hospital, -dijo con seriedad- cuidado con sus ojos. No puede caminar pero aun es peligroso.

Sasuke abrió los parpados pesadamente un momento y dijo a Naruto:

-Sabes bien que no van a poder evitar que me escape.

-Dudo mucho que salgas lejos con las piernas fracturadas- dijo Naruto fríamente.

Todos Miraban a Sakura. Sus ojos brillaban de alegría. Los ANBU entraron llevando a Sasuke y ella solo miraba a Naruto. El rubio observó a Sakura con despreocupación. Esto puso serios a todos. El la miraba como a una desconocida. Ella no parecía comprender la completa falta de emoción que el resto había advertido en Naruto.

Finalmente Naruto le anunció a Sakura:

-Ya cumplí mi promesa Sakura. Sasuke volvió a la aldea. Sin embargo Ino está herida en su rodilla, Shikamaru en el estómago y Kakashi-sensei necesita atención en su brazo izquierdo.

Sakura avanzó hacia Naruto para abrazarlo, simplemente no pudo contenerse. Pero justo en ese instante él se llevó los brazos a la nuca y entró a la villa. La pelirosa quedó con los brazos abiertos a la nada. Nadie reaccionó, nadie dijo nada. Todos comenzaron a entrar a la aldea en silencio. Estaban algo aturdidos por la extraña escena.

Kakashi debía ir al hospital, así que le dijo a la distancia:

-¡Naruto, avisa sobre la misión al Hokage!

Naruto levantó una mano en señal de haber escuchado y caminando como si nada del mundo le importara lo suficiente, fue a realizar la rutina del informe.

Lady-Tsunade lo escuchaba perpleja. Naruto informando paso a paso los detalles de la misión. Lo hacía con calma, y no parecía feliz con el resultado. Lo cual era bastante extraño considerando que traer a su ex compañero de regreso a la villa, era lo que tanto había motivado a Naruto en el pasado. Al parecer, algunas cosas estaban cambiando.

-La misión fue todo un éxito según me informas Naruto. El equipo Shikamaru recuperado y además Sasuke Uchiha capturado.

Naruto asintió en silencio.

-Sin embargo, no te veo feliz de haber traído a tu ex-compañero.

-Puede ser,-se disculpó- tal vez estoy algo cansado.

Tsunade sospechó que algo más pasaba. Algo cambió en Naruto desde que aprendió a controlar al nueve colas. Ya no había enojos tontos en él. Pero su risa siempre presente también había desaparecido. Era bueno que se hubiese vuelto tan fuerte. Pero en contrapartida parecía haber perdido parte de su esencia.

-¡Es todo Naruto!- dijo para terminar el asunto- ve y avisa a Kakashi que se presente en cuanto esté recuperado.

El hospital era un hervidero. Las fuerzas de Madara y Kabuto hacían estragos en todos los países y sus aldeas. En la misma habitación instalaron a Kakashi y Shikamaru. Ino los acompañaba ya recuperada de su herida. Naruto pasó a saludar y le informó a su sensei del mensaje de Tsunade. Hablaron animadamente recordando la batalla y felicitándose mutuamente por lo hecho. Ino estaba intranquila. Algo no le había quedado claro y decidió preguntar:

-¿Naruto porque tratas a Sakura de esa manera?-confundida- Siempre creí que sentías algo por ella.

-Ya cumplí la promesa de traer a Sasuke, -dijo fríamente Naruto- ahora tiene el camino libre para ser feliz.

Ino recordó adolorida como Sakura siempre había tratado a Naruto.

-¿Iras a ver a tu amigo?-preguntó Kakashi dejando de leer por un momento el libro es su mano.

-Supongo que sí -sonrió esperare un tiempo a que se le pase el enojo por la paliza que le di.

Algunas horas después, en el Ichiraku-ramen, Naruto buscaba saciarse de su comida predilecta.  
De pronto, Rock Lee estaba sentado junto a él:

-¿Sabes Naruto-kun?, no es bueno que te descuides con Sakura. Ella aun me interesa.

Kiba apareció del otro lado de repente:

-¿No se te estará ocurriendo mirar a Hinata, verdad?

-Supongo que a Hinata le agradaría la idea- sugirió Shino detrás de Kiba.

-¡No, no le agradaría!- retrucó Neji detrás de Lee.

Los cuatro comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo mientras Naruto comía con la mirada alegre. Terminó el tazón. Pagó su comida. Y después salió sin decir palabra mientras los cuatro "opinadores" seguían discutiendo entre ellos. Recién a los 5 minutos notaron que estaban decidiendo sobre los sentimientos y pensamientos de…..una banqueta desocupada.

Pasaron los días. Kakashi seguiría en el hospital una semana más por usar en exceso el Sharingan. Sai tardaría igual tiempo en recuperarse por un veneno que recibió en batalla. En cuanto a Sakura, Tsunade le había ordenado que vigilara a Sasuke. Debía atenderlo de sus heridas y vigilarlo conjuntamente con los cazadores ANBU. Sakura hubiera preferido no tener que hacerlo. Sasuke era huraño y grosero. Además, apenas representaba un viejo recuerdo.

Estaba furiosa por la indiferencia de Naruto. Desde su regreso de la isla tortuga del Hachibi, que se mostraba distante. Sin embargo, Sakura se negaba a admitir que extrañaba al antiguo Naruto. Ese muchacho que la trataba con dulzura. Que la invitaba repetidas veces a salir. Esa sonrisa cálida que siempre le iluminaba el alma.

En los días siguientes Naruto fue incorporado en algunas misiones al equipo del Capitán Yamato. Cumpliendo con éxito las misiones grado A que se les encomendó. Yamato informó al Hokage que Naruto se desempeñaba sin problemas en cualquier circunstancia. Desataba a conveniencia el poder del zorro sin descontroles. Se había convertido en un arma ninja Letal.

Sakura había intentado acercarse a Naruto en los momentos que estaba en la villa. Una vez fue a su casa y cuando el abrió la puerta, ella lo invitó a ir al hospital. Le dijo que Sasuke estaba tranquilo y que luego de la visita tal vez, podrían ir por un tazón de ramen. La invitación estuvo acompañada por una sonrojada sonrisa de Sakura. Naruto habló como si jamás se le hubiera cruzado por la mente salir con Sakura. De hecho, hasta le parecía incomodo en cierta forma.

-Voy a ir a ver a Sasuke cuando lo crea conveniente- señaló con seriedad- tal vez me vea y quiera la revancha. Sera mejor esperar que se encuentre saludable, así no tengo que darle una paliza a un inválido.

-Pero... igual podríamos salir a…- dijo sorprendida ella.

-Mejor no,- admitió él- tengo poco dinero y ya compre comida así que...

Dicho esto hizo un gesto con la mano como saludando y cerró la puerta. Sakura estaba en llamas:

-¡COMO SE ATREVE A NEGARSE A SALIR CONMIGO!-pensó muy irritada.

Se fue ofuscada y cada paso dejaba una huella profunda mientras todo temblaba alrededor.

En otra ocasión fue Ino, quien por jugarle una broma a Sakura, casi produce un desastre.

Naruto acababa de recibir el grado Jounnin y por órdenes del Hokage seria anexado a otros equipos como apoyo mientras el equipo "Kakashi" volvía a funcionar. Todos los líderes de grupo fueron informados de la buena nueva. Entendiendo que contar con Naruto actualmente, era garantía de éxito.

Shikamaru y su equipo comían en el "Ichiraku-ramen". Naruto llegó y pidió un tazón para celebrar su ascenso reciente. Sakura entró al lugar y pidió una orden para llevar a Lady-Tsunade. Al verla, Ino se acercó a Naruto que comía sin darse cuenta y lo abrazó:

-Aun no te agradecí correctamente que nos salvaras de Madara y Sasuke.

Naruto observó a Ino algo sorprendido y le dedicó una sonrisa. Ella, entonces le dio un beso en la mejilla. Detrás de Naruto, Sakura convertía en polvo unos pergaminos que llevaba en las manos. Estaba incomparablemente celosa y su cara estaba roja de furia. Hasta que no lo soportó más y le lanzó un puñetazo a Naruto que le dio justo en la cara. El salió despedido fuera del establecimiento y quedó tendido en el medio de la calle. Sakura se horrorizó. Sin querer, le había dado con todas sus fuerzas. Algo que jamás había pasado.

-¡Oh dios mío! –Gritó espantada- creo que lo maté.

-¡Sakura, acaso enloqueciste!-gritó Ino mas fuerte-¡Solo era una broma, tonta!

Shikamaru que vio toda la escena salió a atender al seguramente inconsciente Naruto.  
Sakura se llevó las manos al rostro y comenzó a llorar. Ino seguía recriminándole por lo sucedido. Shikamaru en tanto, observaba con atención como Naruto se ponía de pie sin prisa. Se levantó con cuidado y luego de sacudirse el polvo de la ropa avanzó con lentitud hacia el interior del lugar.

Shikamaru se acercó a ver si estaba bien y pudo ver los ojos de zorro en Naruto. Cuando apartó la cortina para entrar las dos mujeres se quedaron mudas. Naruto observó su tazón por el piso y todo el contenido regado por doquier. Sus ojos eran los del zorro, su voz grave y cavernosa cuando dijo a Sakura:

-Espero que tengas una buena excusa para esto.

Todos palidecieron. Naruto hizo tronar los nudillos como si se dispusiera a atacar a Sakura. Pero al dar un paso hacia ella fue detenido. Su cuerpo no se movía. El jutsu de posesión de sombras lo tenía sujeto.

-¿Qué haces Shikamaru?-gruñó Naruto

-Evito que cometas una estupidez -dijo la voz de Shikamaru a sus espaldas.

-De acuerdo, -dijo Naruto sonriendo- fingiré que puedes detenerme.

Dicho esto el aura roja del zorro alrededor de Naruto desapareció. Sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad. Emitió una de sus más anchas sonrisas y con las manos juntas se disculpó con el dueño por el tiradero de ramen. El anciano cocinero, que se había perdido el espectáculo del zorro, sonrió despreocupadamente. Naruto era su mejor cliente, tenía que hacer mucho más que ese tiradero de ramen para enojarlo.

Sakura con lágrimas en los ojos, salió corriendo del lugar. Estaba asustada, enojada, se sentía humillada, todo al mismo tiempo. Ino salió tras ella con preocupación. La broma casi fue tragedia. Mientras tanto Naruto en el puesto de ramen, se sentó a una mesa con Shikamaru y Chouji.

-¿Qué demonios te ocurrió Naruto?- dijo Shika seriamente-no parecías tú mismo.

-En realidad no lo sé, -admitió Naruto- tal vez la violencia del golpe me descontroló.

-No sé para que lo detuviste,- interrumpió Chouji- si alguien tirara mi comida también me hubiera enfurecido.

Naruto y Shikamaru se miraron, Chouji seguía comiendo, finalmente estallaron en risas.

Sakura era un mar de lágrimas. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia un jardín donde solía descansar en sus ratos libres. Ino la seguía preocupada. Pero con la firme decisión de ponerle fin a este cuento. Por fin se detuvo agotada de correr. Se quedó bajo un árbol rodeada de flores. Sus brazos cruzados sobre el pecho intentaban contener la carga de sus sentimientos. Ino la alcanzó y al verla en ese lamentable estado, solo atinó a abrazarla para darle consuelo. Le pidió perdón. Le aseguró que Naruto no le interesaba de esa forma. Que todo había sido un plan para jugarle una broma.

-¿Por... qué?- gimió Sakura- ¿Por qué me haces esto?

Ino la miró duramente:

-Porque quería que admitieras lo que sientes por Naruto.

-¿Lo... que siento?

-Tu corazón ha florecido. Ese amor de niña que sentías por Sasuke ya no existe.

-¿Pero yo... como puedo estar segura?

-Nunca lo estarás sino te arriesgas. Le diste tu amor a Sasuke y te pagó con dolor. Le diste indiferencia a Naruto y jamás te abandonó.

-Naruto se aleja de mí,- señalo Sakura- eso me está matando.

-Entonces deberás acercarte. No permitas que el amor de tu vida se escape.

Un par de días después. Naruto visitó a Sasuke en el hospital. El cuarto estaba custodiado por cazadores ANBU. Solo Sakura e Ino visitaban al prisionero para revisar sus vendajes.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Naruto?- dijo Sasuke con acento nada amistoso.

Naruto observó a los ANBU en la habitación y ellos se fueron como acatando una orden.

-Solo vengo a visitar a mi hermano,- sonriendo- quería saber cómo seguías.

-Tú no eres mi hermano, mi único hermano está muerto.

-Eso no es cierto,- señaló Naruto- parte de tu hermano vive en tus ojos y en los míos.

-Sera por eso que mis Genjutsu no funcionaron. Itachi te dio poder.

-También doné mi sangre para tu cuerpo cuando llegaste al hospital.

-¿Por qué haces esto por mí?- gritó Sasuke- ¿Qué quieres lograr? Jamás me cambiaras.

-No, y no pienso hacerlo- admitió Naruto- de hecho tú fuiste el que me cambio a mí.

Sasuke lo observó molesto, aun podía saber lo que pensaba tan solo con mirarlo. Esa extraña conexión seguía latente aun con los años y la sangre derramada.

-Ya veo, -dijo Sasuke profundo- controlar al zorro tiene su precio.

-El zorro no puede ser controlado-señaló Naruto- solo digamos que somos secuaces.

-Así que ahora estas en la oscuridad "hermano"- ironizó Sasuke.

-Así parece- asintió Naruto- renuncie a lo más puro del mundo. Solo para cumplir mí promesa.

-Nada lograras- indicó Sasuke- me condenaran a muerte. Si no escapo, ese será mi destino.

-No lo será, hable personalmente con la Hokage. Estarás en prisión un tiempo. Luego podrás empezar de nuevo.

-Un plan tonto,-señaló Sasuke- las demás aldeas pedirán que se me juzgue según las leyes de traición.

-¡Si quieren tu vida, -gritó Naruto- deberán pasar sobre mí para obtenerla!

Sus ojos centellaron de furia. Por un instante el zorro se hizo presente. Sasuke se apartó brevemente, algo de temor lo previno de esos ojos. Pero Naruto recuperó la compostura casi al instante.

-Realmente estas en la oscuridad- indicó sorprendido Sasuke.

Naruto se llevó una mano a la boca, como conteniendo la sensación de vomito. Respiró profundo, agitado por el esfuerzo en contener la rabia, y por fin habló nuevamente:

-Ojala pudieras verme,-dijo con serenidad- como a un hermano. Me gustaría lo mejor para ti. Que restaures tu clan. Que lo purifiques.

-Naruto, lamento no poder ayudarte, estoy rodeado de oscuridad. Estos ojos solo ven odio y venganza.

-Por lo menos el mal no está en tu interior,-dijo Naruto indicando su pecho- tienes la opción de cambiarlo.

-No lo sé- dijo Sasuke bajando la vista- tal vez, algún día….

-Mientras tanto tus amigos te esperan. Sakura te espera.

-Je, no creo que Sakura me espere a mí,-sonrío Sasuke- más bien diría que….

De pronto la puerta se abrió. Sakura entró de golpe hablando sin mirar. Intento mostrar su mejor cara para atender a Sasuke, aunque en realidad no tuviera ganas de verlo.

-Buenos días Sasuke, -sonriendo- espero que estés de humor para…. ¿Naruto?

Naruto observó a Sakura y luego a Sasuke. Se levantó de su asiento diciendo:

-¡Bueno!, parece que estoy de más así que mejor me voy.

Sasuke observó a Sakura sonrojada, ella seguía con la mirada a Naruto que se marchaba.  
Emitió una leve sonrisa y pensó:

-Naruto, siempre serás un tarado.

Al salir de la habitación Naruto dio paso a los AMBU que volvieron a entrar. Allí estaba también Kakashi apoyado en la pared junto a la puerta.

-¿me buscabas Kakashi-sensei?

-Así es. Solo quería informarte que el equipo "Kakashi" tiene una misión. Nos reuniremos para partir mañana por la mañana en las puertas de salida de la hoja.

-De acuerdo, estaré listo.

 **Fin del capítulo.**


	2. CAPITULO 2

**CAPITULO II: UNA MISION, UNA REVELACION.**

Era muy temprano en la mañana cuando Kakashi y Shikamaru estaban en la oficina del Hokage. El trabajo no se detenía, apenas tenían tiempo para reponerse que pronto y rápido debían marchar por más misiones. Los riesgos de la futura guerra habían activado el trabajo para lo Shinobi a un ritmo alarmante. Y todos debían tomar su parte lo quisieran o no. 

-¡Hatake Kakashi, Shikamaru Nara!- habló firme Tsunade- su misión es brindar apoyo a las fuerzas del Kazekage en las fronteras que unen el desierto con el bosque oscuro. Nuestro rastreadores y los de la arena, concuerdan con ubicar allí un posible escondite de Kabuto. 

-Hokage-sama, -habló Shikamaru- con respecto a mi equipo incorporé a la misión un cuarto integrante. Nos será de utilidad para cubrir nuestras posiciones en los bosques. 

-¿un cuarto integrante?, -preguntó Tsunade- bien eso es apropiado supongo, ¿A quién reclutaste? 

-El capitán Yamato… –indicó Shikamaru 

-Estoy de acuerdo,-dijo Tsunade- su Mokuton será un buen arma en esta misión. El comandará tu grupo y se complementara con Kakashi. ¡Partan ya mismo! 

-¡Hai!- respondieron al unísono. Y salieron con rapidez del lugar. 

/ 

Algunas horas después, en la entrada de la aldea estaban Ino, Chouji, Yamato, Sai y Naruto que esperaban con paciencia. Charlaban mientras tanto, para distenderse y matar tiempo hasta la llegada de los líderes de misión. Algunos de ellos casi no tenían tiempo libre. Pero aun así entendían, que era el costo de la profesión. 

-Ino, ¿Cómo se encuentra Sasuke?- preguntó Naruto 

-Mucho mejor. Pronto saldrá del hospital. Lo trasladaran a la antigua casa Uchiha. Una especie de cárcel personal hasta la reunión del consejo. 

-¿y cómo se supone que lo detendrán?-señaló Sai- estamos hablando de Sasuke. 

-Número uno, aún está muy débil. Número dos, los ANBU lo vigilan y… 

-y número tres, -interrumpió Yamato- le colocaron un sello especial inhibidor de chakra. 

-en cualquier caso es una pérdida de tiempo,-dijo Sai– será ejecutado por traición. 

-No será así, -señaló Naruto algo enfadado- ya hable con la abuela Tsunade y…. 

-Eso es inútil- dijo Yamato interrumpiendo- el consejo de ancianos es el que decide y…. 

Una explosión de humo cercana intervino en la charla, y Kakashi estaba allí. 

-buenas….-dijo amistosamente. 

-¡Siempre tarde!- dijeron todos al unísono. 

Por la calle llegaba Shikamaru y Sakura. Los equipos ahora estaban completos y el momento de salir de viaje. 

-Es hora de partir, -señaló Shikamaru- en el camino los pondremos al tanto de la misión. 

/ 

El viaje fue tranquilo. Al entrar en los bosques se dividieron en pequeños grupos que avanzaban en fila saltando de árbol en árbol. Dos días de camino. Solo en las noches detuvieron su marcha asegurando sus posiciones gracias control Mokuton del capitán Yamato. Sakura intentaba acercarse a Naruto con cualquier excusa. Se portaba demasiado amable para lo que usualmente acostumbraba. 

Todo el grupo lo notaba. Menos Naruto cuya indiferencia absoluta, silencio y seriedad casi totales eran alarmantes. Solo hablaba con Kakashi cuando este le preguntaba detalles sobre su entrenamiento en la isla del Hachibi. Sakura completamente abatida por la fría indiferencia de Naruto se fue a dormir con lágrimas en los ojos. 

El resto del grupo tenía opiniones divididas. Algunos pensaban que Naruto simplemente ya no quería más a Sakura. Otros supusieron una táctica de él, para atraerla. Solo Kakashi adivinó el origen del problema. Así que, cuando él y Naruto hacían guardia en soledad habló: 

-dime una cosa Naruto ¿Qué te está ocurriendo con Sakura? 

-no le entiendo Kakashi-sensei -dijo con sorpresa- ¿acaso hice algo malo? 

-bueno, considerando el hecho de que la ignoras totalmente cuando antes era, "todo tu mundo". Algo debe de ocurrirte. 

-no me ocurre nada. Simplemente es una compañera de equipo. 

-vamos Naruto -con acento cómplice- hace años que te conozco. Siempre la has amado. 

-bueno, -dijo serio- los sentimientos cambian. 

-pero no desaparecen en un instante.-retrucó Kakashi- ¿Por qué presiento la obra del Kyuubi en esto? 

Naruto solo asintió con tranquilidad, su sensei era un hombre inteligente, y confiable. Sus gustos de lecturas no le restaban facultades. 

-Pero… ¿Cómo?- preguntó Kakashi con sorpresa 

-El zorro no puede dominarse. Killer Bee me enseñó a no perder el control del odio en mi corazón. Pero eso no es suficiente. El poder del Kyuubi tiene la facultad de herir a su portado. Luego de mucho entrenar llegue a la conclusión que nunca podría luchar con el poder del nueve colas sin terminar quitando el sello que finalmente lo libere. 

-¿Qué lo hace tan diferente al Hachibi? 

-El manto de zorro demoniaco es como una armadura que me cubre. Regenera mi cuerpo al ser herido. Y actúa como la técnica del Susanoo en términos de ataque y defensa. 

-¿Pero….? 

-Pero el Kyuubi controla la intensidad misma de su poder. Su fuego me quemaría por completo sin la asistencia del demonio para regularlo. 

-¿entonces, como lo lograste? 

-hable con él, Killer Bee dijo que era una locura, pero aun así lo hice. Le indiqué que iría a la guerra contra Uchiha Madara el Ninja que se atrevió a dominarlo hace años. 

-¿Acepto cooperar?- indico Kakashi- algo no me gusta. 

-le pregunte que quería,-continuó Naruto con la mirada perdida- me dijo que el odio lo alimentaba. Le dije que eso no era posible. Y finalmente me pidió el amor en mi corazón. 

-ahora lo comprendo, el zorro esta hecho de odio. Seguro quiso probar el opuesto. Algo que jamás podría experimentar por sí mismo. 

-según lo veo fue un intercambio peligroso, pero justo -señaló Naruto sin emoción- el poder del zorro trajo a Sasuke. Esto hizo que cumpliera mi promesa a Sakura. Ella será feliz con él. Mientras yo, que iba a sufrir por amor ahora ni siquiera me afecta. Además tengo el poder para proteger a la aldea.

-quemaste los sentimientos por Sakura. ¿Con el objetivo de hacerla feliz? 

Naruto asintió en silencio. La ironía era absurda, pero cierta. 

-¿y no pensaste en la posibilidad de luchar por su corazón?- indicó Kakashi-¿y si ahora en realidad te ama? 

Naruto miró con una sonrisa triste en el rostro:

-Kakashi-sensei "un Ninja debe ver a través de sus decepciones". Además, hable con Sai sobre Sakura para saber de nuestro pasado. Tenía que conocer porqué había decidido olvidarla. -deprimido- ¿No recuerda la supuesta declaración de amor que ella me hizo ese día?

Kakashi evocaba en silencio esos momentos. El plan de Sakura. La respuesta de Naruto. Comenzaba a comprender a ese rubio cabeza hueca, mucho dolor le había causado aquel asunto, aunque como siempre lo hubiera disimulado perfectamente. 

-me declaró su amor frente a todos, – continuó Naruto- pero solo pensaba en sacarme del medio para buscarlo a él. 

-ella quiso protegerte –respondió Kakashi sin saber por qué. 

-¿En serio?-dijo el rubio negando- ¿Qué hubiera pasado entonces si yo lo creía? 

-tal vez ella y yo no estaríamos vivos,-señaló Kakashi sincerándose- creo recordar que unas horas después, nos salvaste de Sasuke y Madara. 

Naruto asintió con cierta rabia. Había jugado con él, aunque las "intenciones" no fueran esas. 

-sin embargo, he notado que Sakura tiene sentimientos fuertes por ti. Tal vez te ama. 

-el asunto es que ya no me importa,-indico Naruto- mi corazón está hundido en las tinieblas. Tal vez sea mejor así. Tal vez solo soy un monstruo. 

Kakashi lo dejó al tema de ese tamaño, ciertos asuntos entre sus discípulos no podría solucionarlos él. Solo restaba confiar en ambos jóvenes y esperar que encontraran su felicidad. Juntos o separados…

Eso dependería de ellos mismos. 

/ 

En el día siguiente los grupos siguieron avanzando hacia el objetivo. Sakura estaba en un estado lamentable. Se la veía triste. Sin fuerzas ni concentración para hacer nada. Shikamaru lo notó enseguida, y envío a Ino para que la despierte del letargo. 

-Las mujeres son un asunto problemático- pensó como siempre el Nara.

-será mejor que reacciones -dijo en voz baja Ino a su amiga- Shikamaru está enojado por tu falta de concentración. 

-me lo merezco…-sentenció triste Sakura- Naruto estuvo junto a mis tantos años. Siempre me quiso y yo solo pensaba en un imposible. 

-Si como sea, -restándole importancia al berrinche- Por ahora enfócate en la misión. Luego veremos cómo atraer al rubio de vuelta. 

Sakura sonrío suavemente a su amiga. ¡No más lagrimas! Se prometió. Lucharía por recuperar lo que tanto necesitaba. Naruto seria desde ahora lo más importante. Lo único.

Avanzaron a buena velocidad. Naruto y Kakashi iban al frente. Cerca del mediodía pararon en un río. Un breve descanso y a seguir. El capitán Yamato sugirió que debían tener más cuidado. Estaban entrando a territorio hostil. Shikamaru indicó a Naruto que era hora de actuar.

-Kakashi-sensei será mejor que no use el Sharingan por ahora, -señaló Naruto- usaré el modo ermitaño para detectar todo a nuestro alrededor. 

Naruto activó el modo Sennin, distribuyó un par de clones al frente y detrás del grupo quedando el original en el centro. Sakura lo observaba encantada. Definitivamente se había convertido en un hombre maduro. Había dejado las tonterías de lado. 

\- Maldita sea, -pensó la pelirosa- ahora lo veo hasta más guapo. 

-no te engañes querida, -contradijo la Inner- siempre lo vimos guapo. 

El capitán Yamato la miraba divertido. Hacía tiempo, en la misión donde los conoció. Había notado la atracción entre ellos. Aunque, ahora parecía que los roles se habían cambiado. Todos iban concentrados en lo suyo. Salvo Sakura que seguía con la vista a cierto rubio. De pronto la pelirosa piso una rama quebrada por distraída y esta se rompió. Desde lo alto de los árboles cayó. Nadie reaccionó a tiempo. Pero a escasos metros de un grupo de afiladas rocas en el suelo, Naruto la atrapó entre sus brazos. Todos respiraron aliviados. Habría sido un duro golpe. Ella abrió los bellos orbes con miedo y encontró los ojos azules de Naruto. 

Estaban tan…cerca. 

El aflojó el brazo que sostenía las piernas de Sakura y quedó sosteniéndola por la cintura. Ella se puso roja de vergüenza y solo pudo decir: 

-Gracias. 

Naruto la miró con algo de preocupación y sin apartar la vista de ella gritó: 

-¡Ino!, la temperatura de Sakura aumentó mucho. Puede tener fiebre. Deberías revisarla.

-¡CLARO QUE TENGO FIEBRE!,-bramó la Inner de Sakura histérica- PERO NO ME DUELE PARA NADA LA CABEZA AHORA. 

Las risas de todos arruinaron el momento Sakura ofuscada se apartó de Naruto y dijo: 

-¡Estoy bien gracias! 

-Entonces fíjate en donde pisas. -señaló serio Naruto- Estas caídas no pueden ser buenas para nadie. 

-¿Naruto regañando a Sakura?- pensó Ino riendo complacida - Están hechos el uno para el otro. 

Los demás aun reían y Sakura perdió el control: 

-¡no me ayudes más si tanto te molesta! 

-mientras seamos compañeros de equipo,- señaló Naruto fríamente- es mi deber ayudarte. 

Sakura pasó del enojo a la tristeza en un momento. 

-Con que es solo un deber,-pensó deprimida- solo eso. 

Algunos kilómetros antes de la zona objetivo Naruto alertó al grupo. Varias presencias llegaban a los bosques desde el desierto. Kakashi observó a Sai solo un instante para que comprendiera la orden. Sai asintió en silencio. Colocó dos pergaminos en el suelo. De pronto pájaros y serpientes de tinta surgieron por doquier... 

-enviare un mensaje al equipo de la arena para señalar nuestra posición, -aclaró Sai- además voy a explorar delante nuestro el terreno para evitar sorpresas. 

Los pájaros salieron rumbo al desierto y las serpientes se perdieron en las malezas al frente.  
Mientras esperaban Naruto todavía en modo ermitaño se sentó para acumular más energía natural. 

-¿Ahora qué demonios quiere Sakura de mí? -pensaba Naruto ofuscado- nunca está contenta conmigo. 

Sakura e Ino sentadas en un tronco lo observaban a un lado. Ino intentaba darle algunos consejos sobre atraerlo. "donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan", le advirtió. El corazón de Sakura le decía algo más. Ese no era el Naruto de siempre. Algo malo le pasaba.

De repente una sombra salto entre los árboles. Se colocó justo detrás de las Ninja-médico para matarlas. Pero ese Ninja con un kunai en cada mano no vio surgir de pronto a Naruto a su lado que tomándolo por ambas muñecas las quebró como ramas. El ¡trac! De los huesos romperse y el grito espantoso del Ninja alertó a todos. Ino y Sakura se dieron vuelta para ver solo la espalda de Naruto. Todo había sido demasiado rápido.

Algunos minutos después Yamato y Kakashi interrogaban al prisionero.  
Shikamaru preguntó a Naruto porque no les había advertido. Él contestó que al ser solo uno el enemigo, no pensó que los atacaría. 

-lo consulté con Kakashi-sensei, – añadió seriamente- él me dijo que lo vigile. 

-seguramente lo seguiríamos a su escondite cuando fuera a reportarse- razonó Shikamaru. 

-¿Por qué nos atacó a nosotras?-consulto Ino. 

-son las únicas ninja-médico del grupo,- aseguró Shikamaru-fue una maniobra suicida. 

-seguro tienen todos nuestros datos,-aseguro Kakashi acercándose- es hombre de Kabuto. 

-mejor dicho de Orochimaru,- señaló Sakura- miren el veneno de los kunai. Quema hasta el pasto. 

-dudo mucho que hable – señaló Shikamaru- además nos deja en aprietos de qué hacer con él. 

-¡¿Con que no hablara eh?!-gruñó Sakura- permítanme darle un "toque femenino" a la charla... 

El grupo en general no supo cómo. Pero Yamato, quien la acompaño, aseguro que el "toque femenino" de Sakura haría hablar a cualquiera. Algunos minutos después, la pelirosa informo que el supuesto escondite era una trampa de Kabuto. Además tenía muestras de cuatro nuevos venenos que serían de utilidad para realizar los antídotos en el regreso a Konoha. 

-bien hecho Sakura- dijo Kakashi- ¿supongo que conocer la anatomía te ayuda a saber persuadir eh? 

Sakura asintió humildemente. Naruto sonrío satisfecho, tal parecía que los tres meses que paso sin verla, le presentaban nuevas sorpresas. 

-será mejor que avisemos a los aliados de la arena- interrumpió Sai- o caerán en la trampa. 

Fin del capítulo.


	3. CAPITULO 3

**CAPITULO 3: SACRIFICIOS Y TRAMPAS.  
**

Se pusieron en marcha rápidamente. Chouji, Ino y Sai quedaron con el prisionero. El resto del grupo partió en la búsqueda de la base enemiga. Algunos minutos después, llegaron a la formación rocosa en donde supuestamente estaba la entrada al escondite. No había rastros del poder de Kabuto o Madara. Naruto sentía una presencia en el interior de la cueva. Era débil. Tal vez alguien muriendo. 

-Es claramente una trampa,-indicó Shikamaru sin emoción- las paredes y todo el interior deben estar minados de explosivos. 

-Con el Sharingan puedo ver toda clase de sellos allí dentro-señaló Kakashi. 

-No lo entiendo,-susurró Shikamaru- ¿Cómo pensaron que caeríamos en una trampa tan simple? 

Naruto detrás de ellos estaba con los ojos cerrados concentrándose: 

-No puedo identificar de quien se trata, pero en el interior de esa cueva siento una presencia débil.-dijo Naruto de brazos cruzados-pero no puedo saber de quién se trata. Algo en la cueva no me deja enfocarme. 

De pronto los ninjas de la arena aparecieron. El Kazekage Gaara, Kankuro y varios ANBU de la arena se acercaron.

-Recibimos el pájaro de tinta- dijo Kankuro seriamente- ahora apártense o... 

-¡Un momento!-interrumpió Kakashi- esa cueva es una trampa. Capturamos a un enemigo que... 

-Nosotros también tenemos un prisionero,- dijo Gaara con cual aseguró que uno de nuestros esta en esa cueva. 

-Aún está vivo,-señaló Naruto abriendo los ojos y girando-. Aunque no por mucho. 

-Entonces apártense,-dijo Gaara impaciente- voy a entrar sí o sí. La arena me protegerá. 

-Esto es una trampa para el Kazekage,-indicó Shikamaru encendiendo un cigarrillo- 

Todos lo miraron sorprendidos. 

-Piénsenlo un momento. La trampa consiste en un derrumbe. Sin embargo muchos ninjas tiene habilidades de tierra para evitarla. Ahora, capturaron a alguien importante para el Kazekage. Sino no entraría sabiendo que es una trampa. Un Ninja enemigo nos lo informa abiertamente. Otro les dice a ustedes que su compañero está allí. Kabuto tiene los datos de todos nosotros. Eso y el veneno corrosivo que le quitamos al enemigo me hacen pensar que el objetivo es acabar con Gaara-sama. 

Sakura estiró un pequeño frasco a Kakashi y este roció una porción sobre la arena que rodeaba en el aire al Kazekage. Al instante la arena se deshizo. Shikamaru sonrío complacido y solo agregó: 

-Veneno corrosivo para penetrar el defensa de arena, seguido por un derrumbe. Resultado, muerte.

-¡Eso no importa!-gritó Kankuro- Temari está en ese lugar y no podemos... 

-¡Temari!-gritó Shika sorprendido-¡Maldita sea! 

Shikamaru soltó el cigarrillo y salió hacia la cueva. Nadie reaccionó salvo Naruto que de repente se colocó cortándole el paso.

-¡Sal de mi camino Naruto!-rugió Shikamaru- tengo que sacarla. 

Intentó apartarlo, pero Naruto le propinó un tremendo golpe en el vientre y Shikamaru se desvaneció en sus brazos.

-te entiendo mi amigo,-susurró apenas Naruto- Alguna vez sentí lo mismo. 

Naruto en completa seriedad, le dejó al inconsciente Shikamaru al cuidado de Yamato. 

-Tal vez Kabuto nos conozca a todos, -dijo Naruto ofuscado- pero hay un miembro de este equipo en quien seguro no ha pensado. 

Dicho esto deshizo el modo Sennin y en sus ojos se pudo apreciar al zorro. Giro sobre sí mismo en el instante que un aura roja comenzaba a rodear su cuerpo. 

-¡Naruto! ¡¿Qué haces idiota?! -Gritó Sakura desesperada- ¡No entres ahí! 

Kakashi sostuvo de los hombros a Sakura y le susurró para tranquilizarla: 

-Naruto tiene razón, si alguien puede salir de esta trampa. Seguro se trata de él. 

Naruto avanzó casi en la completa oscuridad. Los ojos del zorro lo ayudaban a ver mejor de lo usual. Podían verse sellos por paredes y techo. Una explosión a sus espaldas lo obligó a entrar a toda velocidad. La entrada se había derrumbado. Sakura se abrazó al pecho de Kakashi tratando de no llorar. Mientras Gaara de la arena se acercó a las rocas y dijo: 

-Preparen un perímetro alrededor nuestro. Kankuro y yo, conjuntamente con los ninjas de Konoha comenzaremos a apartar las rocas para sacarlos.

Todos lo miraron extrañados. Gaara miró a Sakura y con acento amable anunció:

-El Uzumaki Naruto que conozco -anunció solemne- no se rendirá jamás. Corresponde a sus amigos, el hacer lo mismo. 

En el final de la cueva había un pequeño cuarto. Temari estaba allí. Presentaba una herida grave. Estaba inconsciente, colgada de una pared con los brazos extendidos. Naruto la quitó de allí rompiendo los grilletes con facilidad y al hacerlo activó un mecanismo. La tenía en sus brazos cuando desde el techo, un líquido verde comenzó a caer. 

-¡Acido! -pensó- Shikamaru tenía razón. Solo espero que esto funcione. 

El aura demoníaca se amplió. La bruma roja se hizo intensa y las colas visibles. Los rasgos de Naruto se endurecieron. Aparecieron los colmillos y su boca se hizo cruel. Naruto colocó a Temari debajo de su cuerpo. Su intención era que el manto del zorro evitara el ácido. 

-¡¿Qué HACES NIÑO?!-bramó el nueve colas desde el interior- TU CUERPO NO SOPORTARA EL NIVEL DOS DE COMUNION.

-No me queda otra alternativa -susurró Naruto- espero que tu armadura sea resistente je. 

-ESE NO ES EL PROBLEMA,-señaló el zorro-ES TU CUERPO EL QUE NO RESISTIRÁ EL CALOR DE MI CHAKRA. TE QUEMARAS COMO UNA HOJA DE PAPEL. 

Naruto lo sabía, la criatura se lo había advertido hace tiempo. Las heridas del nivel dos de poder solo podía curarlas el zorro. En nivel de Naruto se multiplicaba por 5. Pero su cuerpo solo resistía sin quemarse algunos minutos. Aun así, el propio chakra de la criatura lo iba a consumir. 

-Concéntrate Naruto,-se dijo mientras las explosiones los derrumbaron todo-¡Enfócate! Temari no debe quemarse con el poder. La protegeré cueste lo que cueste. 

Mientras tanto en las afueras, los compañeros de los atrapados sacaban roca tras roca. Todos colaboraban a su manera. Gaara trasformaba en arena los fragmentos pequeños y con ella sacaba los más grandes. Kakashi usaba el control de tierra para apartar escombros. Yamato excavaba con su control de la madera. Sakura apartaba las rocas desesperada merced de su increíble fuerza. Kankuro fue por el resto del equipo de la hoja al bosque. Shikamaru aún seguía desmayado por el golpe de Naruto.

Pasaron los minutos. Llegaron Chouji y los demás. Kankuro custodiaba al prisionero mientras el resto ayudaba como podía. Paso casi media hora, hasta que por fin la bruma roja hizo su aparición sobre el derrumbe. El poder del zorro apartó lo que quedaba sobre Naruto. Y el rubio al alejarse de Temari, se desvaneció sobre las rocas inconsciente. 

Se lanzaron sobre los heridos rápidamente. Temari fue atendida por Ino ante el nerviosismo de Shikamaru. (Recuperado hace algunos minutos). Sin embargo Naruto estaba todo quemado. Su chaqueta y remera no estaban. Su piel era peor que cuando perdió el control del zorro en la pelea con Orochimaru. Sakura lloraba desesperada y sus intentos de curarlo eran inútiles. Era como piel quemando luego de quemarse. 

-Esto es grave,-sentenció Kakashi- no llegaremos a Konoha con Naruto en ese estado. 

-la villa de la arena está más cerca, -indicó Gaara- Lo llevare conmigo. Puedo viajar en la arena a mayor velocidad que todos ustedes juntos. 

-Será lo mejor, -confesó Yamato mirando de reojo a podemos ir muy rápido con esa muchacha herida y Naruto no resistirá un viaje largo. 

Kakashi apartó a Sakura que no quería dejar de curarlo. En ese momento Gaara comenzó a desaparecer en la arena junto con Naruto. Se lo había llevado en el aire, así como las esperanzas razonables de todos. 

/

El equipo completo de ninjas regresó a la aldea de la arena. Temari estaba bajo los efectos de una clase de veneno. Su energía se consumía lentamente. Sakura, Sai y Kakashi aceleraron el paso. Nadie podría detener a Sakura. Así que su sensei decidió adelantar al equipo entero. 

El Kazekage Gaara llego en 3 horas a su aldea con Naruto. El trayecto recorrido era de medio día normalmente. Pero Gaara puso todo su esfuerzo para llegar cuanto antes. Los médicos no entendían como sanar a Naruto. Su piel se quemaba nuevamente luego de que los jutsu médicos la restablecieran. Era como intentar contener una infección. Eran heridas que no cicatrizaban. 

Gaara no se apartó de Naruto ni un instante. Lo vio sufrir y luchar contra su afección horas enteras. El Kazekage observaba fugaces cambios en los rasgos de Naruto. Era como si el zorro intentara escapar. Y luego solo era un simple humano, que estaba sufriendo demasiado. 

-¿Que te ocurre Uzumaki Naruto?-susurraba Gaara con la mirada fija en el enfermo- ¿Acaso te has rendido? ¿Entregaras tu existencia? 

Algunas horas después llegaron los equipos de Konoha y la arena. Ino se evocó al tratamiento de Temari. Sabía que no contaría con Sakura. Ella tenía su vida en otro lado. Los médicos de la arena dijeron que nada podía hacerse. Explicaron a Lord Kazekage que el propio cuerpo del paciente se autodestruía. Pasaron 24 horas. La condición de Naruto desmejoraba. Sakura no se había apartado del rubio ni un instante. No comía, no dormía. Sus ojos estaban secos de llorar. Intentaba aliviarlo pero al curarlo le producía dolor. El antídoto funcionó en Temari que fue vigilada sin descanso por Shikamaru. El ambiente de la aldea era lúgubre. Gaara tenía una profunda tristeza. Y no era un hecho común en el impermeable Kazekage. 

-Si él no hubiera estado, -pensaba el líder- yo habría entrado y muerto. 

Kakashi y Sai pasaban horas interminables en el pasillo. No se atrevían a estar en el cuarto de Naruto. No se atrevían a ver a Sakura a los ojos. No se atrevían a verlo morir. 

-Kakashi-Sempai. ¿Por qué Naruto dejo de querer a Sakura?-disparó Sai con su habitual falta de oportunidad. 

Esa pregunta fue escuchada por Sakura que justo salía pero se ocultó. 

-Naruto jamás dejara de amar a Sakura- respondió Kakashi mirando al hecho, dudo que alguna vez podríamos amar como él lo hace. 

Sakura se llevó la mano a la boca. No quiso ni respirar esperando respuestas.

-Entonces. ¿Por qué no es el mismo de antes?-añadió Sai.

-Naruto no es el mismo porque sufre,-señaló Kakashi- hasta cuando duerme se lo ve intranquilo.  
La unión al poder del zorro lo lastima. La mente de la criatura avanza sobre él. 

-Pero el zorro lo ha llevado siempre-indicó Sai- ¿Por qué, él ahora es con Sakura tan...? 

-Esa es la parte más triste. Los poderes del zorro no se pueden controlar como los demás Biju. 

-Entonces, hizo un trato con la criatura y tuvo que pagar con... 

-Imposible, Naruto-kun jamás cambiaria... 

-El zorro se lo pidió como tributo. Para ver feliz a Sakura por la vuelta de Sasuke. Naruto entregó el amor que por ella sentía. Un amor no correspondido. 

-Sin embargo a mí me parece,-indicó Sai- que ella siente lo mismo por él. 

-Eso es también lo que pienso. -dijo Kakashi- Que ironía, que terrible ironía. 

Sakura no lo soportó más. Volvió junto a Naruto. Sus lágrimas caían sobre él en la oscuridad: 

-¡Maldito tonto!-susurraba con gran estupidez hiciste. ¿Porque...no…  
-Le costaba respirar.- Mi culpa, todo fue mi culpa. Sabía que me amabas. Sabía que jamás me presionarías. Siempre...protegiéndome. Y yo... no puede verte. No supe quererte. Ahora yo...te amo. 

/ 

Un par de horas después Shizune y su equipo pararon en la aldea de la arena por provisiones. Tenían una misión más allá de los límites de la arena. Pero lo que pasaba podía requerir de las habilidades de Shizune. La reunión de emergencia se armó en cuestión de minutos. Los mejores ninja-médicos estaban evocados al tema, El Kazekage fue específico en su pedido. La prioridad uno era la salud de Naruto. En el gran salón alrededor de una mesa estaban todos. Además los equipos de Konoha escuchaban y observaban de cerca. 

-Ya lo intentamos todo…-concluyó un ninja de la arena- todos los métodos, todos los sistemas. Su piel se quema una y otra vez. Sus órganos pronto colapsaran. Son heridas que solo el propio demonio podía curar.

-¿Cuánto tiempo le queda?-preguntó Gaara. 

-Como 12 horas-dijo alguno. 

-¿Es que no hay nada por hacer?-gritó Kankuro-estamos hablando de uno de nuestros mejores amigos. 

-Existe un método-señaló sobriamente el más anciano de los médicos. 

-¿De qué estamos hablando?-interrogó Shizune. 

-Un jutsu prohibido,-aclaró el anciano- Se creó hace años como recurso para salvar ninjas valiosos. 

-Autorizaré cualquier acción que le de vida a Uzumaki Naruto- sentenció Gaara. 

-El pergamino antiguo, tiene los sellos y los pasos- prosiguió el anciano Keitaru-. Sin embargo, existen "complicaciones". 

Nadie habló. Todos escuchaban atentamente. 

-Número uno, El ninja médico que lo realice tiene idénticas oportunidades de sobrevivir como las tenga el paciente. En este caso nulas. Número dos, Es necesario que el médico posea un nivel de chakra similar al paciente. 

-¡Maldita sea!-gruñó Temari- El poder de Naruto es enorme. Sería como querer igualarse al mismo nueve colas. 

-Un momento-interrumpió Kakashi- ¿No sería posible transferirle chakra desde varios ninja a un individuo? 

-Esa es una buena idea-aseguro Shizune- Si le otorgan su poder varios ninjas al médico. Tal vez puede funcionar. 

Hubo rostros de aceptación. Incluso algunas sonrisas. Por primera vez, parecía brillar una esperanza. 

-¡No he terminado!-gritó irritado el se usaba el método que ustedes mencionaron. Pero la condición final fue la razón de que sea un jutsu prohibido. Los donantes de chakra estarán conectados al médico, incluso mentalmente. Si este se equivoca al administrar el poder, Todos… morirán. 

La sorpresa y el horror se apoderaron de todos. Tenían por delante una macabra decisión. Para salvar la vida de Naruto. Un gran número de ninjas tenían que poner las suyas en riesgo. Peor aún, debían fiarlo todo, a las habilidades de un solo ninja-medico. 

-¡Yo lo haré!-anuncio Sakura con firmeza, apareciendo por un pasillo. 

-Sakura ¿Qué haces aquí?-le consultó Kakashi- creí que estarías junto a Naruto. 

-¡Estoy segura que ninguno de los médicos aquí presentes, piensa en arriesgar la vida para salvar al nueve colas! –Señaló terriblemente irritada. 

-¿Qué estás diciendo?- dijo Gaara poniéndose de pie. 

-¡Mírelos Kazekage-sama! – indicó con un gesto envolvente- Para ellos, para la mayoría, Naruto solo es un monstruo. 

Muchos bajaron la vista avergonzados. Gaara estaba furioso. 

-¡Así que no se molesten!-grito Sakura medio histérica- Solo entréguenme los pergaminos. 

-No es tan sencillo niña,-indicó el anciano llamado Keitaru- Tendrás que perfeccionar el jutsu en menos de 12 horas. 

-Le juro que lo haré- aseguró mirando desafiante. 

-¿Y dónde conseguirás los 5 o 10 ninjas necesarios para obtener el chakra? 

El silencio se hizo incómodo. 

-¡Si nadie quiere ayudarme!-dijo Sakura conteniendo las lágrimas- ¡Lo haré sola! 

-¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué desperdiciaras la vida de esa forma?-preguntó el anciano incrédulo. 

-Por qué no puedo pensar en la vida sin verlo sonreír. Por qué se metió en el infierno del monstruo por mí. Lo hizo por todos. Por qué sé que él lo haría si estuviera en mi lugar. Y… sobre todo ¡POR QUE LO AMO! 

Fin del capitulo


	4. CAPITULO 4

**CAPITULO 4: SOPORTAR EL DOLOR**

La declaración de Sakura aturdió a todos. Algunos lo sospechaban, otros directamente podían asegurarlo. Pero la emoción salvaje de sus palabras causó un efecto devastador. Gaara de la arena sonrió. Podía ver en esa chica el mismo espíritu que lo había derrotado en la interminable batalla contra Naruto en la hoja. Hacía ya mucho tiempo de eso. Pero Gaara jamás pudo olvidar como Naruto al borde de la muerte, se arrastraba hacia él. Sakura estaba en peligro y Naruto lo sacrificó todo por ella.

-Entreguen los pergaminos- dijo con una voz firme y tétrica Gaara- Es una orden del Kazekage. 

Sakura rodeó con su vista a todos. Veía en sus ojos el temor a morir. No había garantías de éxito. Seguramente los más "pensantes" dirían que no era lógico arriesgar 15 vidas para "probablemente" salvar solo una. Aun así no le importaba. Había jurado al convertirse en ninja-médico que daría hasta la vida por salvar a otros. Y justo ahora, no se trataba de cualquiera. Era Naruto Uzumaki. Era su mejor amigo, era el muchacho que la había motivado enseñándole sobre la virtud y el valor. No solo era una obligación arriesgar la vida por Naruto. Sino para Sakura Haruno, era un privilegio de su corazón. 

/

Mientras tanto, en la mente de Naruto se libraba una batalla terrible. Estaba el rubio, viéndose muy pequeño. Como si tuvier años. Sentado frente a la inmensa jaula que aprisionaba al zorro demoníaco: 

_-¡NIÑO TONTO!- dijo el zorro- ESTAMOS MURIENDO POR TU CULPA._

 _Naruto no respondía. Sus ojos vidriosos parecían no captar el entorno._

 _-¡ERES INCREIBLE NIÑO!-señaló ofuscado el demonio- TE DOY MI PODER Y LO DESPERDICIAS EN UNA SUCIA TRAMPA. AHORA ESTAS EN SILENCIO. ¿ESPERAS QUE ALGUIEN TE SALVE? ¡NADIE VENDRA POR TI!_

 _-Mis amigos…. –susurró Naruto débilmente._

 _-¿QUE AMIGOS?- preguntó el zorro- ¡TU NO TIENES AMIGOS!, ¡NO TIENES A NADIE!, ¡SOLO ESTOY YO!_

 _-No es cierto,-dijo Naruto tibiamente- Mi padre me dijo que…._

 _-¡¿TU PADRE?! -rio el nueve colas- ¡ESE SI QUE TE ODIABA! ME HUBIERA GUSTADO PROBAR EL SABOR DE SU ODIO.  
_

_-¡No es cierto!-gritó Naruto tapando sus oídos._

 _-PERO CLARO QUE LO ES, -continúo el zorro-PUSO EN TU CUERPO EL UNICO DEMONIO QUE NO PUEDE CONTROLARSE. JAJAJA._

 _Naruto se quedó en silencio. Sentía calor, mucho calor. Las palabras del zorro lo apuñalaban una y otra vez. Intentó recordar cosas buenas. Killer Bee le había dicho que los gratos recuerdos bloqueaban las influencias negativas de los Biju._

 _Se veía a sí mismo. Compartiendo un tazón de Ramen junto a Iruka-sensei. ¡Ramen, delicioso ramen! La felicidad más simple en el lugar más fácil. De pronto todo cambio. Ya no veía el puesto de Ichiraku. Iruka-sensei lo alejaba. ¿Qué me dice? ¿Qué me está diciendo? ¡OH NO!. Me dice demonio. Me dice te odio. ¡Tú mataste a mis padres!_

 _Naruto rompió en llanto. Se cubrió el rostro con sus manos._

 _-ES INUTIL RESISTIRTE NIÑO - aseguró el zorro casi con un dejo de compasión- AL COMPARTIR TU AMOR, AMBOS QUEDAMOS CONECTADOS. MI ODIO LO ARRASARA TODO. NO PUEDES EVITARLO.  
_

__

_-¡No puedes hacer esto! -gritó Naruto desesperado- teníamos un trato._

 _-LO ESTOY CUMPLIENDO, TE DI MI PODER._

 _-¡Entonces por qué me atacas!_

 _-¡PORQUE QUIERO EXISTIR! TU VIDA ESTA EN EL FINAL. NADA PUEDE SALVARTE EXCEPTO…_

_Naruto abrió los ojos hacia el sello en la enorme reja._

 _-ESO ES NIÑO,- gruñó el zorro de satisfacción- SEREMOS UNO AL FIN. PUEDO CURAR TU CUERPO. PUEDO SALVARTE._

 _-¿Cómo pude saber… lo que piensas?-dijo Naruto sorprendido._

 _-PORQUE ESTAS EN MI MUNDO.-aseguró el zorro- AQUÍ SE CONECTAN NUESTRAS MENTES. ESTUVISTE MUCHO TIEMPO INCOSIENTE. POR ESE MOTIVO TE ENCUENTRAS ENCERRADO AQUÍ._

 __

 _Una nube color rosa rodeó a Naruto. Era hermosa, era dulce como un caramelo. Aspiró, un poco solamente, y las imágenes se agolparon en su mente._

 _-¡Sakura-chan!_

 _-NO TE EMOCIONES NIÑO, -indicó el zorro- ESO ES MIO AHORA._

 _La bruma roja del zorro salió de las rejas y apartó a la nube rosa. Naruto aspiró por última vez antes de que se fuera. Allí vinieron como tropel las imágenes. La preciosa niña del cabello rosa que le gustaba en el patio de juegos. La hermosa chica que vio desarrollada al volver de su entrenamiento con ero-Sennin. Esa mágica sonrisa. Ese cálido chakra que algunas veces lo curó. El letargo fue tan hermoso. Fue como un último deseo cumplido._

__

_Ahora recordaba el motivo había aceptado esta tortura. Recordaba por que soportaba el dolor. No había nada en el mundo que no haría por esos recuerdos. Sakura había sido siempre, la razón de todas sus locuras. Incluso por ella habría dejado de lado sus sueños. Renunciaría a ser reconocido. Renunciaría a ser Hokage. La vida junto a ella valían esos y muchos sacrificios más._

_Naruto miraba con los ojos perdidos, como el zorro sacudía con furia la jaula. Parecía gritar. Gruñía de rabia. Pero se lo escuchaba lejano. Apenas audible. Naruto buscó a su alrededor la nube rosa. Quería seguir llenándose de esa fragancia. De pronto el dolor, el intenso dolor en todo su ser. Se había logrado poner de pie. Pero el regreso del dolor lo obligo a caer de rodillas.  
_

__

_-¡JA JA JA!- se escuchó de nuevo con fuerza al zorro- NO LO OLVIDES NIÑO, AUN TE ESTAS MURIENDO._

 _Naruto cayó de lado. Acurrucado, en busca de resistir el dolor. Los ojos del zorro brillaron con astucia al decir:_

 _-DEBO ADMITIR QUE EL SABOR DE ESA COSA QUE LLAMAS "AMOR" ME TIENE INTRIGADO. ALGUNAS VECES ES DULCE. INCLUSO MÁS QUE LA VENGANZA. EN CAMBIO OTRAS VECES SE VUELVE TAN AMARGA, QUE PODRIA FACILMENTE CONFUNDIRLA CON ODIO._

 __

 _-Eso es porque a veces, la persona que amas esta tan cerca que llegas al paraíso.  
Pero cuando ella está lejos, sientes ganas de morir._

 _-Uunm YA VEO -dijo la criatura fingiendo ser amistoso- BIEN, TERMINEMOS CON ESTO. QUITA EL SELLO, YO TE SALVARÉ CON MI PODER CURATIVO. ASI PODRAS ESTAR CERCA DE ELLA._

 _-je je, buen intento- susurró Naruto desvaneciéndose- pero el que la ama soy yo, y tu…. Tu solo…_

 _Una profunda oscuridad comenzó a rodearlos. Cada vez se cerraba más y más:_

 _-¡NIÑO, NIÑO DESPIERTA!- gruñía desesperado el nueve colas- ESTAMOS…ESTOY….  
_

Mientras tanto en el mundo real. La dura resistencia de Naruto llegaba a su fin. Su cuerpo había soportado el tormento de las heridas interminable durante más de dos días. Mientras la lucha en su mente concluía. En el mundo real habían transcurrido más de 10 horas. 

Sakura había adquirido los pergaminos. Había estudiado el material. Había entrenado duramente. Estaba a punto de desfallecer. Ino y Shizune la asistían en todo lo posible. El resto escarbaban en sus corazones buscando el valor para ofrecerse al suicidio. Así es, parecía un suicidio prestarse a una técnica que sería realizada por una chica tan joven e inexperta. El anciano Keitaru había desparramado por los pasillos el pesimismo necesario para que nadie se prestase al proceso.

-Una muchacha imprudente- decía el anciano- Se deja llevar por sentimientos que no tiene cabida en el mundo Shinobi. 

Muchos a su pesar la daban la razón. Era entupido sacrificar 5 o 10 ninjas de alto nivel en un estado de guerra. Además, el objetivo de Akatsuki eran los Biju. Si el nueve colas moría. Sería una victoria "táctica" para las naciones Shinobi. Ya no podrían reunirlos a todos. 

-¡Oiga, usted!- señaló el anciano en un corredor- Usted es Hatake Kakashi. El hijo del legendario "Colmillo Blanco". ¿No cree usted, que no deberíamos salvar al nueve colas? 

Kakashi lo miró sorprendido. Estaba apoyado en una pared cercana al cuarto de Naruto. Kankuro apretó sus puños con furia y decidió hablar pero Kakashi se le adelantó.

-Le diré algo…- anuncio parándose frente al viejo- Si por mi fuera. No movería un pelo por salvar al zorro de las nueve colas. 

Todos se horrorizaron. El mismísimo sensei de Naruto lo quería dejar morir. Sai y Chouji a sus espaldas adquirieron gestos de furia. El anciano sonrió complacido y asintió. 

-El zorro casi destruye Konoha hace años.-continuo Kakashi- Le costó la vida a mi sensei, el Yondaime. Acabó con las vidas de muchísimos compañeros con su poder. 

Sai estaba en llamas. Jamás había experimentado algo igual. Tomó la empuñadura de su Katana y se paró detrás de Kakashi fuera de control. Shikamaru que lo advirtió se colocó entre los dos, haciendo un gesto con la mano de que espere. 

-Si fuera por el zorro- prosiguió imperturbable Kakashi- Yo ya habría regresado a casa y estaría leyendo mis libros. 

-Esa es la respuesta a la altura del hijo de "Colmillo Blanco"- señaló con orgullo el anciano.

-Pero, quien realmente me preocupa es Uzumaki Naruto. 

Los ninja de Konoha respiraron aliviados. Sonrieron al escuchar esas palabras. 

-Naruto no solo es mi estudiante, también es mi amigo. El me enseño que las reglas Shinobi solo aplican cuando la situación no requiere abandonar a los nuestros. Él era revoltoso, gritón y básicamente un fanfarrón inútil. Sin embargo su determinación indestructible transformó su pequeño mundo, y también el nuestro. La voluntad de fuego arde incontenible en su corazón. Es un poder sorprendente. Un poder para cambiar el mundo. Algo que solo él tiene.

El anciano apesadumbrado hizo una reverencia. Las palabras de Kakashi lo habían golpeado duramente. Se retiró entre los ninjas de la arena. Sin decir palabra. 

/ 

Lejos de allí, en un salón apartado, Sakura practicaba los sellos y los pasos una y otra vez. Ino la acompañaba en silencio. De vez en cuando le aplicaba algo de chakra en el cuerpo para que entrenara como administrarlo.

Shizune las observaba de lejos. Hace tiempo que había enviado en mensajero a la aldea. Esperaba una respuesta de Tsunade-sama. En el escrito, le había informado los conceptos del jutsu prohibido. No se trataba simplemente de un traspaso masivo de chakra. Era, hasta cierto nivel la fusión de mente y cuerpo entre el médico y el paciente. Compartirían el dolor y el poder. Pero también estaba el zorro demoníaco en el medio. Sakura podrá ser muy fuerte, pero jamás luchó con la maldad del nueve colas. 

-Es un suicidio,- reflexionó para sí misma Shizune- nadie se prestara a ayudarte Sakura. O…. peor aún, lo harán y mataras a todos. El gran problema es… que tú lo amas ¿verdad? Sacrificaras tu joven vida por esa causa perdida.

-Mensaje de la hoja…-anuncio un ninja interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Shizune lo abrió, convencida de adivinar lo que Hokage-sama ordenaría: 

_"Solo espero que tu informe de la situación sea exacto. La amarga decisión que estoy obligada a tomar se vale de eso. Sakura no tiene ni la experiencia, ni el control del chakra para llevar a cabo ese jutsu grado "S". Hubiera deseado haber sido informada mucho antes. Sin dudas, hubiera viajado a la arena para arriesgarme en persona. El tiempo no alcanzara para que llegue ahora. Por eso, es con todo el pesar que emito esta orden. Debes detener a Sakura Haruno como sea. Perder a Naruto será doloroso. Pero perder también a Sakura, y tal vez, a todos los ninjas de Konoha que están allí. Es algo que como Hokage, no puedo permitir."_

La carta estaba manchada en varios lugares con humedad. El corazón de Tsunade no había podido contener las lágrimas. 

Sakura estaba de rodillas sobre una cama. Ensayaba los sellos con total concentración. Ino estaba frente a ella. Sufría por su amiga, estaba al borde del colapso. Sentía admiración por ella, le aconsejaba ciertos puntos importantes. Al fin y al cabo. Sakura entraría en la mente de Naruto. Sería algo similar al "Intercambio de cuerpo y mente". La especialidad de la familia Yamanaka.

De pronto, sin decir palabra, Shizune se colocó justo detrás de Sakura. Su mano derecha se elevó con la intención de golpear. Ino la vio y su cara demostró tristeza. Apartó la vista, no quiso ver lo que pasaría. Sakura vio el rostro de Ino y lo supo todo.

-¿Shizune-sempai? -dijo con suavidad- Se bien que lo que estas a punto de hacer, te ha lo ordenado Tsunade-sama…. 

Shizune se paralizó. 

-Sé que te ordenó,- continuó Sakura sin moverse- que me detuvieras.

-Sakura yo….- dijo en un susurro Shizune- lo siento. 

-Sé que en mi estado, no puedo detenerte -admitió Sakura con la mirada pérdida-. Pero quiero advertirte algo. Cuando vea el cuerpo de Naruto sin vida. Te mataré. 

Shizune palideció. Sakura habló con calma y en su estado actual no era ni peligrosa. Pero la convicción de sus palabras tenía el carácter de definitivo. Ino miró a su amiga y allí estaba, la fuerza inconfundible de Tsunade. Nadie podría detenerla. Shizune bajó su brazo y dijo:

-De acuerdo. Si tu mueres, Tsunade-sama acabara conmigo y… – con resignación- si te detengo vas a matarme. Si tengo que morir de todos modos, por lo menos voy a hacer lo que creo que es correcto.

Sakura cerró los ojos esperando la descarga en el cuerpo. Pero nada ocurrió. Al abrirlos se encontró la mano abierta de Shizune frente a ella. La morocha había tomado su decisión claramente. 

-Si vamos a salvar a Naruto-kun –sonrisa- el momento es ahora.

/

El momento había llegado. Naruto fue trasladado al salón donde todos los elementos estaban dispuestos. Una cama, en donde fue recostado boca arriba. En centro de un gran círculo de sellos concéntricos dibujados en el suelo. Los donantes, debían pararse en los sellos exteriores que absorberían el poder hacia el centro.

La noche de Suna y las luces casi en su totalidad apagadas, solo permitían ver hasta donde el círculo llegaba en el salón.

Sakura, Ino y Shizune eran las únicas presentes. La respiración de Naruto comenzaba a entrecortarse. Sakura subió sobre Naruto quedando arrodillada a la altura de su cintura. A hojarascas del paciente, pero sin recargarle el peso en su cuerpo.

-De acuerdo, -anunció Ino en un suspiro- paso uno: transferencia de chacra para que reaccione.

-Al mismo tiempo,-completó Sakura- mi cuerpo absorberá la mitad del daño que Naruto tiene.

-El paso dos, -finalizó Shizune- deberás liberar a los donantes. Que por lo visto seremos solo nosotras. Para luego esperar que ambos sobrevivan con la mitad de las heridas.

-Recuerda una cosa, - advirtió Ino- según tu sensei. El zorro y Naruto se están fusionando. Debes intentar separar la parte buena de Naruto. Creo que lo anunciado en el salón hace algunas horas será suficiente.

Sakura asintió, un delicado rubor apareció en sus mejillas. Sus amigas se colocaron en dos sellos. Pero Había muchos espacios vacíos. Sakura realizó los sellos y colocando ambas manos sobre el pecho de Naruto grito:

-ARTE NINJA, ¡JUTSU DE SANACION! ¡FUSION DE CORAZON!.

El sordo sonido de una explosión apareció y Sakura comenzó a despedir un aura celeste. Ino y Shizune también comenzaron a brillar.

-Lamento llegar tarde,- anunció Kakashi parándose en un sello y enseguida comenzó a brillar también- Quise terminar mi libro antes de venir. Solo por si acaso.

El sonido de los dos cascabeles repico en el salón. "Los que abandonan a los amigos son peor que la escoria" y Kakashi nunca olvidaría. 

-Además,-añadió Kakashi- los jutsu médicos me han salvado tantas veces que… bueno, era el momento de retribuirles algo.

-Naruto siempre será un dolor de cabeza- dijo Shikamaru entrando en un círculo y empezando aportar su chakra-. Pero tengo que admitir que la aldea será aburrida sin sus tonterías. 

-No me gustaría cenar solo esta noche- señalo ás la madre de Shikamaru me matará si él no regresa.

-Sería interesante conocer a la señora Nara- dijo Temari acercándose, generando un gesto de terror en Shikamaru. Que comenzaba a considerar la muerte como una opción no tan despreciable.

-¿Temari qué haces?- dijo Shika preocupado- aun no…

-Todavía no estoy al 100%- señalo Temari- pero no abandonare a quien me salvó la vida. Los ninjas de la arena tenemos nuestro orgullo.

-Naruto ha salvado a mis hermanos (Gaara y Temari)- indicó Kankuro acercándose- y Sakura me salvó de morir por el veneno de Sasori. Supongo que eso es más que suficiente excusa para estar aquí.

-Ambos me honraron con su amistad, -señaló Sai con su típica sonrisa- aún tengo mucho que aprender de ustedes.

-Naruto me sacó de la oscuridad- dijo Gaara con la mirada dura- le debo más que mi vida. 

El capitán Yamato se colocó en un círculo sin mediar palabras. Su sonrisa lo decía todo. Sakura abrió sus ojos llenos de luz y dijo:

-Gracias a todos, juro que no les fallaré. 

Los ninjas brillaban con auras celestes a su alrededor. Todo el chacra, los sentimientos, los pensamientos y los deseos llegaron a Sakura que, inclinándose sobre Naruto, le trasfirió boca a boca el caudal de energía.

De pronto, todo terminó. Dejaron de brillar los donantes. Algunos se sentaron en el suelo por debilidad. Otros, visiblemente afectados, buscaron un lugar donde apoyarse. Había sido duro para todos. 

Sakura quedo inconsciente sobre el pecho de Naruto. Partes de su cuerpo presentaron, de repente, idénticas heridas que las del paciente. Acercaron una camilla y la dejaron allí. La mano derecha de Sakura quedo aferrada a la mano izquierda de Naruto. Los dejaron así, unidos. Una cama al lado de otra, Un corazón junto a otro. 

-Parece que la niña lo logró- anunció el anciano Keitaru emergiendo de las sombras- Dominó el jutsu en 12 horas. Je je, ahora será interesante ver, como termina esto. 

Fin del capitulo


	5. CAPITULO 5

**CAPITULO 5: SIEMPRE JUNTOS.**

_Oscuridad…. LUZ… Oscuridad… LUZ._

 _-¿Qué… que es lo que ocurre?-susurró Naruto débilmente-¿Qué es esa luz?_

 _Intentó ponerse de pie. ¡El dolor se fue!_

 _-Es extraño- pensó- hace solo un momento creí escuchar…._

 _Una risa se escuchó a lo lejos. Se veía una luz. Naruto caminó hacia ese brillo. Lo hizo con cuidado. La oscuridad no lo dejaba ver por dónde iba. Además, aún estaba experimentando el dolor. Era mucho menos, es cierto. Pero el dolor continuaba allí._

 _Llegó por fin tambaleándose, era una especie de abertura. Se detuvo en el límite y pudo ver del otro lado. Un campo de flores. La belleza lo rodeaba todo. Esa risa, conocía esa risa de algún otro lado. Avanzó sin miedo. El sol brillaba como en las mañanas más bellas de la aldea de la hoja. Subió por una pendiente. Allí, en lo alto, un hombre de cabellos dorados lo esperaba._

 _-¿Oto-san?_

 _Minato sonrió y con un gesto le indicó que se acercara._

 _-¿Qué es, este lugar? -interrogó Naruto._

 _-No lo sé -contestó Minato- este lugar es de ustedes._

 _-¿De ustedes?- preguntó confundido- ¿Eso qué significa?_

_Minato extendió su brazo señalando un árbol allá, a lo lejos. Naruto siguió con la vista la señal de su padre y la vio. Era la mujer más bella del mundo. Tenía un Kimono verde con flores rojas. Su cabello era del color de los pétalos del cerezo. Estaba allí, bajo el árbol, detrás del patio de juegos de Konoha._

 _-¿Qué debo hacer Oto-san?- señaló confundido- siento que quiero verla pero…._

 _-Escucha con atención- dijo Minato sonriendo- Pasaras duras pruebas para llegar a tu destino. Pero si tantas personas te han dado sus sueños para que los protejas es porque sienten que tú tomaras siempre, la decisión correcta._

 _-El zorro es muy fuerte- indicó Naruto con tristeza- quiero hacer el bien pero el…._

 _-Recuerda tu inmenso poder- dijo Minato- El poder de cambiar la voluntad de todos._

 _-¿Te volveré a ver?- dijo Naruto bajando la vista._

 _-Yo siempre estaré aquí- dijo Minato tocando la frente de Naruto con un dedo- El camino más largo, Es generalmente el correcto._

 _Naruto avanzó corriendo. Saludo a su padre a lo lejos. ¿Quién será ella? Tenía que averiguarlo. Llegó al árbol y sonrió nervioso. No sabía que decirle. No sabía cómo actuar. Tenía miedo de arruinarlo todo._

 _-Hola –dijo al fin._

 _Ella lo miró con sus increíbles ojos color esmeralda y sonrió. Naruto se acercó tímido y abochornado por la duda. Finalmente preguntó:_

 _-¿Eres un…Sueño?_

 _Ella emitió un gesto de sorpresa y poniéndose de pie dijo:_

 _-Depende de lo que signifique, "Un sueño" para ti._

 _-La cosa más hermosa del mundo- sentenció Naruto apartando la vista de vergüenza._

 _Ella se acercó suavemente. Su perfume era tan dulce. Le puso una mano en el rostro para que la volviera a mirar. A través de sus ojos verdes pudo mirarse a sí mismo. De pronto lo recordó todo. Lo que había pasado, lo que había perdido. Emitió una sonrisa como jamás lo había hecho en varios meses. Sin dudar más le dijo:_

 _-¡Sakura-chan! ¡Eres tú! ¡Siempre fuiste tú!_

 _La tomó por la cintura, Elevándola en el aire comenzó a girar sobre sí mismo. Ambos rieron y rieron. Fue como encontrarse luego de toda una eternidad. Finalmente la atrajo hacia su cuerpo abrazándola._

 _-Naruto, ¡Naruto compórtate!- dijo ella avergonzada._

 _-¡No me importa que me mates a golpes Sakura-chan!- aseguró Naruto- ¡! Te extrañe tanto! ¡Oh Kami!, ¿Dónde estabas?_

 _-Bueno, ¡bueno ya!- dijo emocionada- tenemos algo que hacer._

 _Él se apartó para verla. Ella lo miraba con dulzura._

 _-Mira Naruto- dijo indicándole con la mano- mira hacia allá.  
_

__

_Naruto observó y los vio aparecer. Como fantasmas, se materializaron todos los amigos de la vida. Allí estaban ero-Sennin, Tsunade, Minato, Kakashi, Iruka. Estaban Tazuna (el constructor de puentes) y su nieto Inari. Estaban Nagato y sus amigos que le legaron sus sueños.  
Estaban todos los amigos de la hoja. El tercer Hokage, Gaara, Kankuro y Temari. Alrededor de Sakura y Naruto todas las almas reunidas._

_-Son tus amigos,- le confió Sakura- vinieron a rescatarte. Siempre estarán contigo._

 _-Pero…. El zorro- dijo Naruto preocupado._

 _-El zorro es fuerte y malvado- señaló Sakura- pero contra todos nosotros no puede ganar._

_Las personas comenzaron a desaparecer. Se convirtieron en brumas de variados colores. Parecía un arco iris de vapor. Los rodearon haciendo un círculo perfecto._

 _-Recuerda, -le dijo Sakura- tienes el poder de curarte. Úsalo, para que podamos volver a casa._

 _-Yo no lo tengo…. Es el zorro el que puede…_

 _-Ahora están unidos- añadió Sakura- si él puede entrar en tu mente…_

 _-Yo puedo usar sus poderes- completó Naruto algo sorprendido._

_Naruto levantó un brazo. Tenía quemaduras allí. Se concentró en su brazo. De pronto el dolor empieza a desaparecer. Las quemaduras empiezan a sanar._

 _-¡Lo logré Sakura-chan!  
_

_-Bien hecho- dijo ella suavemente- es hora de volver a casa. Siempre juntos ¿Lo recuerdas?  
_

__

_Ella comenzó a alejarse. Flotaba en el aire. Se la veía sonreír. El intento alcanzarla. Corrió pero ella se alejaba y….  
_

/ 

-¡Sakura-chan!

El grito despertó a Shikamaru que dormía en una silla cercana. Naruto estaba sentado en su cama. Los ojos bien abiertos, el pánico grabado en su rostro.

-Que bien Naruto,- sonrió Shika- Volviste a despertar.

-¿Shi….Shikamaru?- dijo balbuceando confundido- ¿Dónde estamos?

-En el hospital de villa de la arena,- señaló Sai cerrando su libro- parece un milagro.

-¡Es un milagro!- anunció Ino apareciendo detrás de una cortina- tienes valor y mucha suerte Naruto.

-Yo diría estupidez y mucha suerte- indicó Shika con su sonrisa. 

Naruto miró alrededor con impaciencia: 

-¿Dónde está Sakura-chan? –dijo preocupado 

Ino corrió la cortina a su lado y allí, en la cama estaba Sakura.

-¡Sakura-chan!- gritó Naruto saltando de la cama.

Ino, Sai y Shikamaru se abalanzaron para atraparlo. Era obvio que estaría muy débil. Pero quedaron con los brazos abiertos a mitad de camino. Naruto estaba parado sin problemas al lado de Sakura.

-Siempre es sorprendente ver como Naruto se recupera- comentó Kakashi entrando al cuarto. 

-Sin embargo a Sakura va a costarle un poco más- Dijo Ino pasando su mano por la frente de la pelirosa.

-¿Sakura-chan?- susurró Naruto acercándose.

-Tranquilo Naruto- señalo Ino- ella está bien. Solo esta, cansada. 

Naruto se alejó de ella para volver a su cama cuando notó que algo lo retenía.  
Sakura abrió los suavemente y tiro del brazo de Naruto para que lo sepa.

-Siempre juntos- susurró sin fuerzas- ¿Lo recuerdas?

Él sonrió y asintiendo le dio un beso en la mejilla. Lo había recordado todo. 

/ 

A pesar de la aparente rápida recuperación de Naruto luego de lo ocurrido. Tanto el como Sakura, tuvieron que pasar un par de días más en el hospital. Sakura había hecho un esfuerzo sobrehumano. No solo por el jutsu que la obligó a tener que manipular en su cuerpo casi una docena de chakra diferentes. Sino también por las horas sin dormir, ni poder descansar que soportó en la vigilia de cuidar de Naruto.

El caso del rubio era diferente. Su cuerpo médicamente hablando, estaba al 100%. Pero al despertar de esa pesadilla. Se encontró con que la voz corrupta del nueve colas ya no se escuchaba. Era agradable verlo dormir ahora. Respiraba suavemente y una sonrisa indicaba que el reparador descanso estaba funcionando. El Kazekage Gaara fue, en definitiva, quien pudo interpretar los cambios de Naruto: 

-Cuando el demonio de la arena estaba en mi interior-dijo Gaara en una reunión- no podía dormir. En mis sueños, el atacaba todos mis sentidos. ¿Saben lo que significa para cualquiera dormir entr horas día por medio? Era un infierno, ahora lo sé, tal vez de haber seguido así. Finalmente me hubiera convertido en el monstruo. 

-Lord Kazekage -dijo Kakashi- Naruto está conectado a la mente del zorro permanentemente.

-Si eso es cierto- sentencio Gaara- algo debe haber cambiado en la mente de Uzumaki. Tal vez el jutsu de su… de su… amiga. Lo haya ayudado a encerrar al nueve colas.

-Es difícil saberlo- señalo Shikamaru encendiendo un cigarrillo- pero solo se. Que el Naruto que despertó, es sin dudas, el que siempre fue.

-Sin embargo existe una incógnita- dijo Kakashi- Si Naruto y el zorro están conectados. ¿Qué ocurrirá con la mente del zorro al absorber las emociones de Naruto?

-Es cierto- añadió Gaara- deben ser sensaciones nuevas para la criatura. Algo que jamás vivió.

-Solo nos falta, - bromeó Shikamaru- que el nueve colas aparezca un día diciendo algo como: ¡TE QUIERO, SAKURA-CHAN! 

Nadie se reía en la habitación, pero a todos les pareció gracioso. Shikamaru definitivamente nunca sería un gran humorista reconocido. No tenía talento para contar chistes, aunque fueran graciosos.

/

Sakura despertó de repente. En el cuarto no había vigilancia alguna. De vez en cuando algún médico pasaba a revisarlos. Como ambos estaban fuera de peligro. Sus amigos habían renunciado a la vigilancia de 24 horas. A su lado, muy cerca de ella estaba Naruto. Sakura sonrió al verlo dormir. Tenía una sonrisa, que indicaba el gozo del sueño.

Algo se agitaba en la mente de Sakura. Había dicho ante todos que amaba a ese rubio tonto. Su corazón se había desgarrado con la idea de perderlo. Pero algo le decía que enfrentar la inmensidad de sus sentimientos frente a él sería mucho más difícil.

Había pasado casi una semana desde el desafortunado día de la cueva-trampa.

El Kazekage decidió realizar una cena especial. Es estos tiempos de guerra y escasas noticias buenas. Era menester un festejo, aunque sea mesurado. Después de todo el regreso con bien de Temari. Sumado al milagro de recuperar a Sakura y Naruto. Eran motivos suficientes para entregarse brevemente a un momento de felicidad.

En la larga mesa cuya cabecera fue ocupada, por supuesto, por Gaara. Estaban sentados los ninjas de Konoha y los más importantes de la arena. Fueron momentos hermosos. No hubo guerra, ni conflictos, ni lágrimas, ni muerte. Fue increíble ver, para los ninjas de la arena, la distensión y la alegría que el Kazekage demostró esa noche. No era algo usual. Él siempre fue distante y frío en sus tratos. Sin embargo esa noche. Estaba contagiado por la clásica espontaneidad de Naruto. Sentados, uno al lado del otro, parecían hermanos. Sakura, por supuesto, al lado de Naruto, se ruborizaba constantemente por las descaradas miradas de Ino que la instaban a acercarse más a Naruto.

Naruto reía y hablaba con todos. El resto de los presentes lo notaban algo distraído de Sakura a su lado. Pocos supieron que, durante casi toda la cena, estuvieron tomados de la mano por debajo de la mesa. En cuanto a Shikamaru. Se encontraba en verdaderos aprietos. Chouji, Ino, Kankuro y Kakashi se pasaron casi toda la cena lanzando indirectas sobre su relación con Temari (sentada a su lado apropósito).

Shikamaru y Temari estuvieron sonrojados toda la velada. Primero tuvieron paciencia, luego les pidieron a sus amigos que pararan. Algún tiempo después las amenazas de muerte surgieron. Chouji fue, el que descargo el más duro golpe sobre el pobre Shikamaru diciendo:

-Me parece Shikamaru, que a tu madre no le agradara que lo guarde en secreto al romance.

Shikamaru casi se desvanece al suponer que diría su madre. En cambio Temari cada vez estaba más intrigada sobre su posible suegra. El final de la reunión fue el más hilarante. Naruto casi a los gritos le consulto a Kakashi sobre la posibilidad de volver a la hoja escoltando a los estudiantes que irían a los exámenes Chunnin. Kakashi y Yamato acordaron que no habría inconvenientes. Era hasta prudente viajar de esa manera en tiempos de guerra.

El Kazekage alentado por Kankuro anuncio que Temari-san seria el Jounnin que los acompañaría. Shikamaru afectado por la noticia. Confundió una fruta, que tenía intenciones de tomar, con un guisante con el poder de un volcán en erupción.

Dio un respingo y luego comenzó a dar saltos lejos de la mesa. Se estaba incendiando por dentro. La gran mayoría reía sin parar. Salvo por Temari que asustada le alcanzo una jarra con agua. Por supuesto, las risas se apagaron cuando la mirada furiosa de Temari, les hizo suponer que los mandaría volando a la luna.

Temari había cambiado radicalmente. Tiempo atrás hubiera reído junto con todos. Pero desde que supo, por intermedio de Kankuro, como Shikamaru se había desesperado por rescatarla al saber lo que le había ocurrido. Comenzó a dejar de lado su orgullo por sus sentimientos.

Ese hombre raro, flojo e inteligente. Ese hombre que siempre era "racional". Había dejado de lado todo por ella. La había cuidado durante todo el tiempo que paso en el hospital. Sus acciones lo dijeron todo. 

Lady-Tsunade se sentía sola. Su oficina estaba en silencio. Observaba por la ventana la lluvia caer. El clima en la aldea acompañaba el sentir de su corazón. Se sabía una mujer muy dura. Sin embargo lloro como una niña tonta al enviar el mensaje a la arena. Sus pensamientos estaban con Naruto. El maldito collar había actuado de nuevo. Cada vez que lo entregaba. Esa persona importante fallecía. Se sentía una asesina. Definitivamente extrañaba las palabras de Shizune o Sakura en esa fría oficina. Esperaba desde hacía dos días la respuesta de Shizune. Su mente había idealizado lo que vendría escrito. Seguramente Shizune le informaría sobre el progreso de la misión. Le diría también, la confirmación de la muerte de Naruto. Sus palabras serian duras y formales. Estaría enojada. Finalmente le informaría que Sakura estaría en el hospital destrozada. O, tal vez, en un calabozo por intento de homicidio.

-Pobre Sakura, -dijo para sí misma- Aunque no lo dijeras a nadie. Todos notábamos el amor que tenías por Naruto. Tu destino fue el de tu maestra. El tonto que te ama, tú que no te decides y…. y….

Comenzó a llorar. El recuerdo de Jirayja la asaltó.

-¡Maldito clima! –Bramó con rabia tratando de recuperarse- ¡odio la lluvia!

El golpe de la puerta la alerto. Giro para encontrar a Shikaku Nara entrando

-Perdone Hokage-sama- dijo Shikaku al notarla llorosa- traigo un mensaje de la arena.

-Está bien Shikaku -dijo restregándose los ojos- la lluvia no me agrada.

-A mí tampoco -señalo Shikaku sin apartarle la vista-¿le sucede algo más?

-En realidad….,-indicó Tsunade comenzando a leer- no… ¡no puedo creerlo!

La sonrisa repentina de Tsunade se hizo amplia. Sus ojos devoraban el mensaje de Shizune.

-¿Hokage-sama? -preguntó Shikaku sin entender el cambio repentino de ánimo.

-Estoy…., estoy feliz. ¡Eso es todo!

Shikaku Nara salió más confundido de lo que estaba

-En fin -pensó- las mujeres son problemáticas.

Sin embargo enseguida se enfocó en su misión. Hatake Kakashi había adivinado. El consejo de ancianos se movería rápidamente al saber que el equipo 7 no se encontraba en la aldea. Shikaku Nara entro a la oficina de archivos. Dejo un par de documentos. Finalmente escribió el mensaje más apropiado para su propósito. Recordaba que Kakashi compartía misión con su hijo Shikamaru. En el mensaje, algo de rutina, enviaría a la arena un código de propiedad exclusiva. Solo Shikamaru, así como cualquier integrante del clan Nara, podrían entenderlo.

 _"Regresen cuanto antes a la aldea. El consejo intentara sentenciar a Uchiha. Sin su apoyo. Su destino es la muerte. Shikaku Nara."_

Mientras tanto el consejo de ancianos había movido todas sus influencias. Aprovecharon las distracciones de Tsunade (por el asunto Naruto) para acelerar el juicio. Sasuke Uchiha tenía que ser ejecutado. El consejo sabía que estaban en peligro de muerte con ese ninja dentro de la aldea. Además, si lograba salir ileso del juicio. Las otras aldeas pedirían su cabeza. El jinchuriki de Kyuubi había demostrado que no lo entregaría sin pelear. Eso, y la guerra de por medio, solo podrían conducir a la aldea a un completo desastre. 

Fin del capítulo.


	6. CAPITULO 6

**CAPITULO 6: LA INTELIGENCIA DEL KYUUBI.**

Sasuke Uchiha estaba contrariado. La antigua morada de su familia era una prisión fuera de lo común. En términos estructurales, Sasuke pudo escapar en cuanto lo dejaron allí. Sin embargo los ANBU vigilaban desde el exterior. Todos confiaban demasiado en el sello inhibidor del chakra. Sasuke se quedó horas enteras, recostado en el suelo de la sala principal. Se sentía extrañamente tranquilo. Desde que Naruto lo derrotó, sus instintos le indicaban que no intentara escapar de Konoha. No tenía sombra de arrepentimiento. Sencillamente se limitaba a esperar la oportunidad perfecta de actuar.

Ese falso juicio, era solo la pantalla del corrupto consejo de ancianos para ejecutarlo. El sello, tal vez no le permitía recuperar su nivel normal. Pero día con día, Sasuke guardaba detrás de sus ojos una reserva de poder. 

-Me pondrán frente al consejo para sentenciarme -pensaba fríamente- pero las llamas negras del "Amateratsu" los condenaran a ellos. 

Solo necesitaba acumular su chakra. Día con día. Al fin podría vengar a su familia. La casa era solitaria. Solo sombras y silencio. A veces caminaba por los cuartos en la noche. Sus felices recuerdos ya no existían. El odio y la venganza lo habían arrasado todo. Sin embargo la soledad y el tiempo de sobra de su actual estado. Lo habían puesto a reflexionar seriamente sobre ciertos eventos. Su hermano Itachi, el verdugo de su clan, había elegido dejarlo vivir. 

-Para tu hermano Itachi -recordó las palabras de Madara- "tu vida" fue más valiosa que la aldea que él siempre amó. 

Esas palabras siempre lo molestaron. Era indudable que le ayudó a despertar los poderes ocultos del Sharingan. También ahora tenía sus ojos. Le entregó su vida en la batalla del refugio Uchiha. Pero algo no estaba claro. ¿Por qué entregarle a Naruto inmunidad al Sharingan? ¿Qué clase de plan elaboro Itachi para guiarlo?

Sasuke tuvo que admitir, luego de mucho pensar, que parecía llevado de la mano por alguien. Eso era lo más lo molestaba. Odiaba que su vida fuera el cúmulo de las decisiones de los demás. Se encontró así mismo, llorando por Itachi. Por su miserable destino. Tuvo que matar a toda su familia por deber. Se exilió a sí mismo de la aldea que amaba. Abandonó a su pequeño hermano, el ser más querido, y lo puso en su contra. 

-¿Aun así, hermano, querías que volviera a esta aldea de traidores? 

La hiel amarga en su garganta era insoportable. 

-¡los odio! ¡Los odio con toda mi alma! Nunca descansare hasta que los culpables paguen. Yo sanaré las heridas del nombre Uchiha. 

Pasaron algunos días. Sasuke se extrañó que el molesto de Naruto no lo visitara. O Sakura Haruno que era como la peste. No podía alejarlos con nada. Pero una mañana el 5to Hokage visitó a Sasuke. Lady-Tsunade le comunicó el día y horario de su juicio. También le indicó que tenía derecho a una petición razonable. Sasuke la miró sin emoción. No le importaba nada de lo que esa mujer le dijera. Sin embargo recordó que en el juicio mataría a todo el consejo de ancianos. Era un acto suicida desde luego. Ya que al instante de actuar, sería asesinado por los ANBU. Pero la venganza de las llamas negras que arden para siempre estaría completa. Así fue como formuló el único pedido que le pareció accesible. 

-Quiero visitar la tumba de mis padres. 

Lady-Tsunade emitió un gesto afirmativo. Aunque por dentro sintió algo de sorpresa. Al fin y al cabo Sasuke Uchiha jamás había sido del tipo "nostálgico". Esa misma tarde, fuertemente custodiado, Sasuke estuvo frente a la tumba de su padre. En su mente solo veía como se quemarían los traidores en las llamas de la venganza. De su venganza. Su mano se asentó sobre la lápida. Pero algo extraño sucedió. Sus dedos notaron las marcas de una escritura. Nada podía verse. Pero tal vez, solo tal vez el Sharingan. Lo activó aun sacrificando parte de la reserva que había hecho. Nada pasó, pero su corazón lo empujaba salvajemente. El secreto estaba allí. Entonces sacrificó todo su chakra en el Magenkyo Sharingan. Aunque solo fuera por un instante.

Las palabras aparecieron claras como el agua. "CUARTO DE ITACHI, BAJO SUELO"

Esa misma noche, Sasuke entró al único cuarto de la casa en el que no había puesto pie.  
El polvo y la suciedad del infame paso del tiempo eran atroces. El corazón de Sasuke latía como un martillo golpeando el hierro. Le tomó varias horas en la oscuridad, encontrar el cubículo oculto. Allí estaba una caja de madera sin cerradura. El sello de la hoja surgió a la luz de la sala principal. Y la ansiedad en el Uchiha ya era insoportable. Sasuke abrió la caja y un buen número de documentos surgió ante sus ojos. Eran informes, reportes, mensajes. Estaba el libro de leyes de la hoja con el símbolo Uchiha grabado en la tapa.

De pronto, un sobre, una carta sellada. 

-¿Qué es…..todo esto?- se preguntó Sasuke antes de comenzar a leer. 

La letra de Itachi surgió en el papel. Las palabras que había legado. Una carta manchada de lágrimas de sangre. Itachi Uchiha el ninja renegado, el héroe de las sombras, el hermano devoto. Sus palabras, sus deseos, las razones de su vida. Plasmó en esas hojas la verdad. Una verdad que había elegido ocultar de todos. La verdad que terminaría por sellar su destino. Aun así, tal vez esa misma maldita información, podía favorecer al ser más importante para Itachi. Sasuke Uchiha lo supo en ese preciso momento. En el último lugar del mundo donde esperaba estar. Encerrado en la mansión que le traía solo malos recuerdos y fantasmas del pasado. Donde el mal podía absorberlo completamente y destruirlo. Paradójicamente, terminó descubriendo la salida de la oscuridad. 

_"Como existe el día y la noche, querido hermano. Es la razón por la que se nos permite distinguir la luz de oscuridad. ¿Pero qué pasaría con nosotros si no pudiéramos distinguirlas? Hoy día he vuelto a la aldea de la hoja. El tercer Hokage ha muerto hace poco. El único hombre que cumplió su promesa de protegerte Sasuke._

 __

 _Volví para mostrarle a Danzou y al consejo, que estoy vivo. Que aun puedo perjudicarlos con la verdad. En esta caja, encontraras las pruebas irrefutables del salvajismo de los culpables.  
Sin embargo, hay detalles que no tengo documentos para probarlos. Primero: Uchiha Madara está vivo. Ignoro el tipo de poder al que se ha sometido para obtener vida eterna. Tampoco puedo asegurarte hermano, el alcance de su máximo poder. Lo que puedo decirte es que sacrificó la luz de uno de sus ojos para crear un Doujutsu que le permite controlar, en cuerpo y mente, a las personas. Su poder es tan grande que desdobla la realidad, modificando pensamientos y sentimientos a su entero capricho. Todos estábamos bajo el efecto de su jutsu. Planeó destruir Konoha, lanzando a las demás aldeas contra nosotros, una vez desatada la revolución de los Uchiha.  
_

_Fue entonces cuando Danzou, me ordenó matar a Uchiha Shisui mi amigo. Desperté el poder de Magenkyo Sharingan merced de perder a un hombre que consideraba mi hermano. ¿Sabes lo que significa poder ver por primera vez, la ilusión de Madara? Estaba solo, fuera de control, pero evidentemente solo. Intenté hablar con el tercero. Intenté advertirle lo sucedido. El buscó llegar a la paz. Madara solo ejercía el control sobre los Uchiha y sobre Danzou por tener el Sharingan. Sin embargo, tanto nuestro padre, como el consejo controlado por Danzou. Precipitaron el asunto._

 __

 _Tuve que elegir. Si nuestro clan tenía éxito. Seriamos aplastados luego por las demás aldeas. La guerra era inevitable. El clan Uchiha debía morir. Por la paz. Por Konoha. Pero Madara aun seguiría en las sombras planeando su destrucción. Así que lo busqué, hablé con él simulando no saber sus intenciones. Aceptó participar en la masacre. Después de todo era el clan que lo había exiliado. Cuando ambos atacamos, el usaba su cuerpo verdadero. El llamado "Tobi" es solo otro títere para él. Pude ver su poder. Intercambia su cuerpo con del títere para hacerse "etéreo". Pero su más oscuro secreto. La razón por la que Madara quiere ser el último Uchiha es…_

Sasuke Uchiha continuó leyendo. Sus ojos se empañaron con la verdad. Descubrió hasta qué punto su hermano Itachi lo había querido. El legado original de la familia ahora descansaba en esa caja de madera y en el hombre que la tenía. La venganza debía realizarse pero la forma era lo que tal vez debía cambiar. 

/ 

Al terminar la cena junto al Kazekage. Naruto acompaño a Sakura hasta la habitación que le habían asignado a ella. Lamentablemente, la intromisión de Sai que anotaba cada detalle en su libreta sobre los gestos y palabras de la pareja. No les permitía definir de una vez lo importante. 

-¿Quieres pasar un momento?- dijo Sakura roja como tomate- así podemos charlar.

-Yo…ette… bueno -tragó saliva Naruto

Sai quedaría fuera de juegos por fin. Sin embargo, Kakashi interrumpió los planes. 

-Escuchen equipo - dijo al pasar por su lado- debemos partir mañana mismo. El juicio a Sasuke se adelantó y… 

Kakashi los miró fijamente, justo el momento necesario para saber que había cometido un error.  
Sakura bajó la vista con tristeza. 

-(¡SERA POSIBLE QUE ALGO SIEMPRE ESTE EN MEDIO!)-bramó la Inner de Sakura histérica 

Naruto interpretó que ella pensaba en Sasuke. Así que le sonrió y se alejó hacia su cuarto. 

Esa noche Naruto tuvo un sueño: 

_Estaba con su padre y ero-Sennin. Los tres se encontraban en ese campo de flores donde hace días había soñado con Sakura. Hablaban y hablaban. Naruto contaba las cosas que le habían pasado. Lo que sentía por Sakura. Su sueño de ser Hokage._

 _-así como les digo… –Comentaba Naruto- Estoy seguro que pronto estaremos en paz._

 _-la paz es difícil de lograr ciertamente.-indicó Minato- Pero confió que lo logres._

 _-siempre te estaremos observando.-le sonrió Jirayja- Nos llenas de orgullo._

_De pronto un rugido desgarrador sacudió la tierra.  
_

__

_-Parece que tu compañero te llama-señaló Minato con gesto divertido._

 _-No es gracioso Oto-san… – bufó Naruto con gesto gruñón_

 _-Aunque no lo quieras,-le aseguró el Sannin- el zorro será siempre tu compañero._

 _\- Más bien una "carga" dirás. -corrigió Naruto_

 _-No, Jirayja-sama tiene razón.-contradijo Minato- Todas las batallas de tu vida. Las lucharas junto a él. Eso, los hace compañeros._

 _-si claro, -ofuscado- un compañero que quiere matarme._

 _\- ¿Acaso tú mejor amigo no intentó lo mismo?-se burló Jirayja- ¿Varias veces?_

_Naruto se cruzó de brazos tratando de reflexionar._

 _-Tal vez, puedan dejar de pelear entre ustedes. -sugirió Minato con prudencia- Eso los haría más fuertes._

 _-Cuando te enseñaron a manejar la energía natural.-le recordó el Gama Sannin- Tuviste que alcanzar la paz con el ambiente ¿No es cierto?  
_

__

_-Tal vez, -completó Minato- ahora puedas lograr ese mismo tipo de equilibrio, aquí dentro.  
_

__

_Naruto visiblemente molesto se puso de pie y salió hacia la zona oscura donde estaba la cárcel del Kyuubi. Algún tiempo después estaba parado frente a la inmensa reja con el sello._

 _-¿QUE QUIERES AHORA?-bramó el nueve colas- ¿A QUE HAS VENIDO?_

 _-Vengo a hacer un trato._

 _-¿UN TRATO?-sorprendido- NO TENGO NADA PARA TI._

 _-Quiero que dejemos de pelear entre nosotros._

 _-¿ME PIDES QUE SEA TU ESCLAVO?_

 _-Te pido que seamos compañeros -aclaró Naruto- y puedes leer mi mente para saber que no miento._

 _-¿ACASO BUSCAS UNA MASCOTA?_

 _-quiero cumplir mis sueños. Quiero defender mi aldea. Quiero ser feliz._

 _-MORIREMOS PRONTO - anunció el zorro- NO HAY DUDAS DE ELLO._

 _-¿Por qué?-pregunto Naruto con sorpresa._

 _-PORQUE ERES DEBIL- indicó el zorro neutralmente- YO NO PUEDO CUBRIR CON MIS PODERES ESA DEBILIDAD._

 _-Recuerdo que nuestras mentes se unen -señalo Naruto- Conozco el alcance de tu poder real._

 _-PERO TU DEBILIDAD NO SE ENCUENTRA EN ESTE CUERPO TUYO.- dijo con astucia el zorro- SABES BIEN, A QUE ME REFIERO. A "QUIEN" ME REFIERO._

_Naruto bajo la vista. Era muy claro a quién se refería._

 _-Sakura-chan ¿verdad?_

 _-ESA NIÑA CAUSARÁ NUESTRA MUERTE -aseguró el demonio- ELLA VA A MATARNOS._

 _-No es posible, ella no sería capaz de…_

 _-¡ESCUCHAME NIÑO TONTO!-gruño la criatura- HE VISTO SU MENTE. NO TE AMA, SOLO TIENE CULPA._

 _-¿Qué quieres que haga? -dijo Naruto desesperado- No puedo dejar a un lado lo que siento._

 _-¡SI PUEDES! -bramo el nueve colas-¿ACASO NO RECUERDAS CUAN PODEROSO SE HAS VUELTO CUANDO NO SENTIAS NADA POR ELLA? DEJALA, ALEJATE, CONCENTRA NUESTRA FUERZA EN ACABAR CON EL ENEMIGO._

 _-así que solo piensas en pelear y destruir. ¿No es cierto?_

 _-PIENSO EN MATAR A UCHIHA MADARA -admitió el zorro- EL MALDITO HUMANO QUE ME CONTROLÓ Y TORTURO. EL DESGRACIADO QUE DESHONRO A UN PODER INCONTROLABLE._

 _-Madara ¿eh? Por lo menos tenemos el mismo enemigo._

 _-ESCUCHAME NIÑO. JURO DEJAR DE ESCAPAR. SI ME JURAS QUE MATAREMOS A MADARA._

 _-Pero deberás darme el control de "todo" tu poder. Y renunciar a tu venganza contra Konoha._

 _-ESTA BIEN -dijo ofuscado el zorro- ADEMAS TE TRASFERIRÉ MIS CONOCIMIENTOS PARA QUE MEJORES._

 _-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?_

 _-NUESTRAS MENTES SE UNEN. SOY UNA CRIATURA CON ANTIGUOS CONOCIMIENTOS. ASI QUE DEJARAS DE SER UN TONTO SIN REMEDIO._

 _-¿Qué clase de conocimientos?_

 _-TODO LO QUE PUEDAS IMAGINAR. YA QUE CUALQUIER SER QUE HA CAIDO BAJO EL PODER DE MIS GARRAS DESDE TIEMPOS ANTIGUOS, HA SIDO ASIMILADO POR MI MENTE. POR ESO SOY, "EL REY DE LOS BIJU"._

 _-Me suena a que algo pedirás a cambio._

 _\- PARECES NO SER TAN TONTO COMO CREI, JE JE JE. MI UNICA CONDICION PARA CERRAR NUESTRO TRATO ES….QUE TE ALEJES DE ESA HUMANA._

 _-Pero…no puedes pedirme eso._

 _-HASTA MATAR A MADARA, CUANDO MENOS._

 _Naruto reflexiono que era lo mejor. Al fin y al cabo…..protegerla era lo primero, luego… tal vez…_

_-Parece increíble -dijo Naruto con sorpresa- el zorro de nueve colas será mi compañero._

 _-POR EL MOMENTO, SOLO SERÉ TU MAESTRO. LUEGO VEREMOS._

 _-Presumido – susurró Naruto haciendo puchero._

 _-TARADO- contestó el zorro_

 _-Increíble, ahora tendré que convivir con un segundo Sasuke en mi interior._

Al día siguiente en el regreso a la villa de la hoja. Sakura intentó acercarse a Naruto. Aunque tenía algo de miedo con respecto a su relación con él. Sabía que sus propias y desesperadas acciones de días anteriores, habían dicho lo suficiente. 

Naruto parecía conservar las distancias. Estaba feliz es cierto, pero aparte del "Sakura-chan". No había vuelto a buscarla. El grupo que los acompañaba era tan numeroso y metiche que nunca los dejaban solos. Al fin, Sakura se resignó a esperar la llegada a casa. Sería la mejor oportunidad de arreglar este asunto. 

/ 

Esa noche, en el bosque donde el grupo acampaba, Sakura tuvo un sueño:

 _"Caminó por un oscuro lugar. Nada se veía excepto una enorme jaula frente suyo:_

 _-No puede ser cierto -pensó- ¿la celda del Kyuubi?_

 _-Tal vez te preguntes- gruñó la criatura- ¿Por qué estás aquí?_

 _-En realidad, -señaló sin miedo- la pregunta sería ¿Por qué tú, estas aquí?_

 _-Cuando entraste a la mente de Naruto. También te conectaste conmigo. Seguramente creíste que podías anularme. Pero lo cierto es, que yo te lo permití._

 _-¿En serio?-de brazos cruzados- ¿Por qué?_

 _-Quería explorar tu mente. Quería saber, que te hace tan especial para él._

 _Sakura palideció. Ahora Naruto sabía todos sus secretos. Todo sobre ella. ¿Será por eso que se alejaba?_

 _-¿Por qué hiciste esto?-nerviosa-¿Cómo lo hiciste?_

 _-Use la misma técnica que el Yondaime utilizó para dejar chacra en la mente de su hijo. Así que nuestra conversación tendrá un límite._

 _-¿Qué quieres?-pregunto la pelirosa._

 _-Quiero que lo dejes en paz._

 _-¿Qué lo deje en paz? Yo lo amo._

 _Una risa siniestra surgió de las rejas. En los ojos del zorro se veía el odio crudo._

 _-Que fácil usas esa frase -dijo la criatura- la usas como si fuera un saludo._

 _-Solo eres una criatura perversa. ¿Qué sabes tú de amor?_

 _-Nunca lo he sentido -admitió el zorro- pero me alimento de sentimientos en Naruto_

 _-Ya no lo harás más -sonrió Sakura- le devolví a Naruto lo que le pertenece._

 _-¡Niña entupida! -bramo el zorro- Solo le devolviste su dolor. Nunca lo harás feliz._

_Sakura se quedó en silencio. Algo le decía que la criatura sabía más.  
_

__

_-Me quitaste lo mío. Ahora yo te arrebatare lo que crees que es tuyo._

 _-Ya no puedes hacer nada- dijo insegura- Ahora Naruto es libre para…_

 _-¿Es libre? Ahora otra vez, ama quien no debe. Así es Sakura Haruno, conozco todos tus secretos. Tus sueños tontos, tus más profundos miedos._

_Sakura retrocedió asustada. Sentía que aun en el sueño la criatura podía dañarla._

 _-Cuando el maldito Uchiha se recupere. Volverás a correr detrás de él. Ese es tu anhelo. Solo quieres a Naruto como "mascota" ja ja ja._

 _-¡No es cierto!-gritó Sakura nerviosa- Sasuke solo será un…. ¿amigo? En cambio Naruto es…._

 _-Naruto morirá pronto -afirmó el zorro- Morirá para terminar la guerra. El morirá porque sabe, que tú volverás a caer en los brazos del Uchiha. Y le romperás el corazón._

 _-¿Por qué me dices esto? -llorando- ¿Por qué crees que no lo amo?_

 _-Por qué me alimento de emociones. Su sabor me indica lo que son. Y en tu caso niñita tonta. Solo apestas a culpa. Y la culpa, se transforma en odio con mucha facilidad._

_Sakura recordó las promesas de Naruto. Recordó sus sacrificios._

_-No te permitiré que te sigas aprovechando de su debilidad.-argumentaba el zorro- Ahora él y yo estaremos conectados para siempre. Así que lucharé, para que te olvide. Solo así podrá cumplir con sus promesas._

 _-¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Qué ganas tú con esto?_

 _-busco protegerlo. Este niño fue el único que intentó unirse a mí. Los demás solo querían usarme. Solo querían controlarme y llevarse mi poder. Querían acabar con mi existencia._

 _-¡Esas son mentiras! ¡Solo quieres liberarte!_

 _-Ya no lo necesito. No escaparé para que me encierren en el cuerpo de algún otro ser. Nunca encontrare un corazón como el de este niño. Aquí en su interior, estoy seguro._

_El chakra rojo comenzaba a menguar. El tiempo se terminaba. Sakura experimentaba repulsión a las palabras de la criatura. Pero no tenía la fuerza para contradecirlas._

_-¿Acaso será cierto? –Pensaba dudando- ¿lo dejaré abandonado por Sasuke? ¿Será que en realidad no lo amo?_

 _-No te acerques a él - advirtió por última vez el Kyuubi antes de disiparse- O compartiré tus sueños más sucios con Naruto. Los que nunca has querido revelar. Ja ja ja_

 _-¡No, no lo hagas! –Gritó Sakura desesperada- ¡yo lo necesito! Yo…._

Se despertó llorando. Las terribles amenazas del demonio la habían hecho sudar. Sus dudas comenzaron a surgir. Esa vieja decisión de decir "te amo" no era suficiente. Culpa, y solo culpa. ¿Necesidades egoístas? Futuro incierto. 

Fin del capítulo.


	7. CAPITULO 7

**CAPITULO 7: EL JUICIO.**

El regreso a Konoha fue muy tranquilo. El grupo de ninjas era muy numeroso y poderoso para que las fuerzas de Madara o Kabuto intentaran algún ataque. Kakashi y Yamato habían acordado poner pequeñas pruebas sobre el ánimo de Naruto. El objetivo era saber si la influencia de la mente del zorro aún continuaba. Los resultados fueron alentadores.

Al llegar a la aldea. Los guardias le indicaron al equipo 7 que Godaime los requería urgente.  
Llegaron a la oficina del Hokage minutos después. En posición firme escucharon como el Capitán del equipo (Kakashi por supuesto) reportaba cada suceso desde el comienzo de la misión. La cara de Tsunade no demostraba más que seriedad. Al terminar el reporte. El Hokage se acercó a ellos, rodeando su escritorio, y entregó en manos de Kakashi un sobre sellado. Sin esperar la obvia pregunta Tsunade le informó que era una carta que Sasuke Uchiha, le había enviado. 

-¿Qué ocurre con Sasuke?- interrumpió Naruto.

-Sigue en prisión, en su domicilio-aclaró Tsunade. 

Justo cuando Naruto se disponía a interrumpir nuevamente Tsunade bramó: 

-¡Equipo Kakashi, es todo! 

Los 4 giraron para retirarse pero Tsunade volvió a hablar: 

-Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, ustedes quédense.

Ambos giraron con algo de temor viendo partir a sus amigos.

-¿Ahora que hice? -dijo Naruto ofuscado- apenas vuelvo y la abuela ya me regaña.

-Aaay, Kami – susurró Sakura- je je je bueno, técnicamente desobedecí a mi maestra. (¡NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE DIGA, TENIA QUE SALVARLO!)-gritó la Inner de Sakura dándole valor. 

-Ustedes dos…., ustedes….

La mirada color miel de Tsunade, parecían a punto de estallar. Naruto y Sakura, firmes uno al lado del otro, cerraron los ojos del pánico. De pronto sintieron un poderoso abrazo que comenzaba a cortarles el oxígeno.

-¡Mis niños, mis niños tontos!-dijo Tsunade emocionada-¡creí que los perdería!

La descomunal fuerza de Tsunade estaba matándolos. Naruto estaba ahora entre los pechos enormes de la Hokage. Mientras que Sakura, presa por la cintura, casi se partía en dos. 

-Tsu….nade-sama -dijo como pudo la pelirosa- nos…esta….matando. 

Lady-Tsunade lloraba emocionada y apenas notó la voz de Sakura (de Naruto ni hablemos)  
Finalmente los soltó. Naruto cayó de rodillas todo colorado, y se desplomó inconsciente. Sakura tomándose la espalda quedó sentada en el suelo junto al recientemente desfallecido. Una prueba más, de que el amor duele. 

/ 

Kakashi se despidió de Sai y fue a su departamento. Necesitaba un baño. Necesitaba dormir. Estaba cansado. Era algo raro que no habiendo tenido un combate de alto nivel, se sintiera casi como después de usar el Magenkyo Sharingan. Entró a la ducha. Su mente estaba en la carta de Sasuke. Como si tuviera el poder hipnótico de llamarlo. Pensaba en Naruto. Después del incidente que le costó la vida a Obito Uchiha. Kakashi jamás pensó que otro ninja influiría tanto en él. Pero el equipo Kakashi era como su familia. Muy a su pesar tuvo que admitir mientras salía del baño, que Naruto, Sakura y Sai ¿Porque no? Eran personas importantes para él. 

-¿Me estaré ablandando?- pensó tontamente.

En su juventud Kakashi recordaba que las reglas lo eran todo. Pensó en su padre. Como una sola regla rota acabó con su vida. Sin embargo su sensei el Yondaime, había llegado a Hokage sin apoyar su existencia ninja, exclusivamente en las reglas. Kakashi ya se había vestido. Miró el reloj y la hora le indicaba que sus pensamientos le habían quitado mucho tiempo. Allí estaba la carta sobre su cama, justo donde la había dejado al entrar. Recordó como había entrenado a Sasuke para su batalla en los exámenes Chunnin. Lo entrenó porque se parecían. Kakashi había visto en Sasuke una extensión de sí mismo. Y por ello, se sentía muy decepcionado por su estudiante. 

-Sasuke o Kakashi- dijo para sí- talentoso como Shinobi, fracasado como personas.

Finalmente con desgano abrió el sobre y estiró el papel escrito ante sus ojos. Las palabras de Sasuke parecían una despedida. Relataba la anécdota de los cascabeles. La recordaba con lujos de detalles. Admitía ese era su un recuerdo precioso que aún conservaba. Kakashi no comprendía el por qué. Comenzó a sonreír como si una buena noticia estuviera al caer. El último tramo de la carta fue el que lo decidió actuar: 

_"las razones del porque estoy aquí las encontré hace poco. Pero liberar mi mente de esa duda solo atrajo hacia mí la dureza de lo que hice. Me gustaría decir "lo siento" pero mi corazón está volcado solo a la tarea que voy a realizar. Para ser honesto, no creo en las redenciones. No me parece que se deban tener segundas oportunidades. Sin embargo creo en el deber. Las razones del honor en el que se va la hasta la vida misma. El juicio de mañana es una farsa. Lo sé, y sé que usted lo sabe. Pero también es una oportunidad. Mañana intentaré limpiar el nombre de los Uchiha. Pensaba hacerlo con sangre. Con la venganza furiosa de ser el último. Pero en mis manos ahora, se encuentran los medios para demostrar la tragedia de mi clan._

 _El consejo de ancianos me teme. Tienen miedo porque sus conciencias están sucias. Por eso nada de lo que salga de mi boca será avalado. Naruto me trajo hacia la verdad. Pero para decirla necesito de usted. Sé que no tengo el derecho de pedirle esto. Sé que lo traicioné. Sin embargo, si usted viniera a mí esta noche, podría demostrarle la razón de mis deseos._

 _Naruto es un tarado, pero me ha enseñado que nunca tenemos que abandonar la esperanza.  
Es por eso que lo espero, su palabra nunca será puesta en duda en el juicio. Si alguien tiene el derecho a juzgarme. Será el equipo 7. Los únicos a los que realmente siento que he traicionado"_

/ 

Kakashi y Sai caminaron hacia la casa Uchiha. Lo hicieron sin prisa. Como realizando un paseo. Kakashi había invitado a todo el equipo a cenar para contarles la novedad de la carta. Pero la tensión entre Sakura y Naruto era tan grande que decidió llevarse a Sai para dejarlos solos.  
En las puertas de entrada estaban dos ANBU. Sus máscaras no podían ocultar el cansancio que sus cuerpos reflejaban. Y era una buena apertura para aprovechar. 

-buenas noches, -dijo Kakashi- venimos a ver al prisionero.

-de acuerdo, adelante- indicó el ANBU con una reverencia. 

Sai observó a Kakashi y pudo notar que usaba el Sharingan descubierto. Entraron a la casa y Sai preguntó:

-Sempai, ¿Qué fue lo que les hizo?

-Ellos creen, -señaló Kakashi- que dejaron pasar a dos miembros del consejo.

-Muy hábil, - pensó Sai- era seguro que Sasuke estaría "incomunicado" para los demás. 

Llegaron al salón principal. Sasuke estaba de rodillas. Sus ojos estaban cerrados. Como si meditara con serenidad. Durante todo el tiempo que estuvo encerrado en su mansión, estuvo esperando a un grupo de asesinos que vendría a matarlo. En realidad Sasuke nunca tuvo fe en las palabras de la Hokage Tsunade Senju. Sasuke pensaba que nunca le permitirían llegar al día del juicio. Siempre creyó que lo silenciarían antes de tiempo. Pero la carta enviada a Kakashi, al parecer había surtido efecto.

-Veo que finalmente ha llegado-asintió Sasuke abriendo los ojos- aunque no esperaba a quien lo acompaña.

-Mencionaste al equipo 7- susurró Kakashi, manos en los bolsillos- traje al miembro que aún no conoces.

Sasuke sonrió. Lo recordaba perfectamente del encuentro en el refugio de Orochimaru.

-el chico con la buena defensa- indicó Sasuke, fijando su vista en él.- nos hemos visto antes.

-Mi nombre es Sai, -sonrisa falsa- aunque no me alegra estar aquí.

-Entonces no sé qué haces aquí -señaló agrio Sasuke- Seguramente no atacaré a un ninja como Kakashi sin mi chacra y rodeado por ANBU.

-No me agradas… - admitió Sai, sin apartarle la vista-. No estoy aquí por gusto.

-Entonces lárgate de aquí - indicó con voz neutral Sasuke- Mi asunto es con Kakashi.

-Lamentablemente eso no pasará. -corrigió el ninja copia- Sai es, parte del equipo ahora. Y las deudas que creas tener con el equipo 7, también las tienes con Sai.

Sasuke no cambió de expresión. Tenía una caja de madera al lado suyo. Con movimientos deliberadamente lentos. Abrió la caja con los documentos. Sai tenía su mano preparada para sacar el kodachi en su espalda. Kakashi, solo observaba.

-Esta caja contiene la verdad,-indicó Sasuke seriamente- Aquí está registrado lo que mi hermano Itachi hizo. Por encargo de quien lo hizo y sobre todo las personas que participaron en los crímenes. 

Kakashi y Sai, sin decir palabras tomaron los documentos y comenzaron a leer. Sasuke cerró sus ojos tranquilamente. No volvió a abrirlos por largo tiempo. Parecía en paz. Luego de un rato, Sai miró a Kakashi y asintió dándole validez a lo que había leído. Inicialmente parecía existir buena información en esa antigua documentación.

-De acuerdo – suspiró Kakashi- Me llevaré todo esto. Mañana en la tarde estaré en el juicio con la respuesta.

Sai tomó la caja y juntó los papeles. Cuando ambos se retiraban fue Sasuke quien habló al final. 

-Kakashi-sensei. ¿Puedo hablar con usted… a solas? 

Sai continúo saliendo ante la mirada afirmativa de su capitán. Se convirtió con el Henge jutsu en el consejero Koharu y salió sin ser molestado. Kakashi estaba sorprendido. Si sus oídos no lo engañaban. Sasuke lo había llamado "sensei". Se arrodilló frente a él quedando cara a cara. Estaba dispuesto a escuchar. Así le llevara toda la noche. Sasuke bajó la mirada, tenía una infinita melancolía en el rostro: 

-Solo….quería decirle… - comenzó Sasuke- gracias. 

-Aún no he aceptado defenderte - le señaló Kakashi- debo revisar el material y….

-No, no es por esto… - interrumpió el Uchiha- Es por haberse comportado como un padre para mí.

-¿Un padre?- pensó Kakashi- ¿De qué estás hablando Sasuke?

-Aún recuerdo los exámenes Chunnin - prosiguió Sasuke- El sello maldito me envenenaba. Usted intentó controlarlo. Me protegió de Orochimaru esa noche.

Kakashi recordó. Era un suicidio enfrentar a uno de los Sannin legendarios. Pero lo hizo para proteger a Sasuke.

-También recuerdo - continúo el pelinegro- Que se dedicó a entrenarme para la segunda fase. Me enseñó la técnica "Chidori".

Kakashi no hablaba. Era increíble ver y oír a Sasuke Uchiha hablar como niño extraviado.

-¿Sabe?, usted fue más un padre para mí de lo que fue mi verdadero padre.

-escucha Sasuke yo….

Pero las palabras no le salieron al peliplata, así que volvió al refugio del silencio.

-Solo quiero decirle- dijo Sasuke con congoja- que…..yo….lo siento.

Kakashi solo asintió. Se levantó rápidamente. Tuvo el tiempo justo para darle la espalda a Sasuke en el preciso instante que comenzaban a escaparse una lágrima de sus ojos. 

Esa noche Kakashi y Sai no descansaron. En el departamento de Kakashi pasaron una y otra vez por cada carta, documento y reporte. Kakashi tenía miedo. Nunca lo había tenido. Era una sensación rara que lo inundaba. Si tomaba parte por Sasuke era muy probable que también él, o todo el equipo fueran acusados por traición. Pero pensó en Naruto. Ese muchacho de la voluntad de fuego jamás se había rendido. Pudo traer a su amigo de vuelta. Confió en el hasta el final. 

-No puedo deshonrarlo abandonando a Sasuke.-se dijo el líder- Aunque tal vez, esta sea la última misión de mi vida. 

Mientras Kakashi y Sai visitaban a Sasuke. Naruto acompañó a Sakura hasta su casa. Caminaban en completo silencio. Apenas se miraban de reojo. Ambos tenían cosas para decirse. Pero la acción del zorro lo había complicado todo. Naruto batallaba con decirle a Sakura lo que ella ya sabía. Él era consciente que Sakura conocía hace tiempo sus sentimientos.

-¿Cuantas veces la invite a salir?-pensaba Naruto torturándose- ¿Cuantas veces quise tener una cita? ¿Acaso todavía duda que cada cosa que hice, fue por ella? La amo, maldita sea. -gruñía de rabia- Ella tiene que saberlo. Tengo que decírselo. Tengo que intentarlo. Eso es, le voy a decir "te amo". Le voy a preguntar si quiere ser mi novia. Es ahora o nunca. 

Mientras tanto Sakura también pensaba sobre el asunto. 

-¡¿Kami por qué?! Por qué es tan difícil. Pude gritar ante todos en Suna que lo amaba. Y ahora que estoy con él. No puedo ni mirarlo. Encima Kakashi-sensei nos ha dejado solos. Lo que menos quiero en este momento. ¿Y si ahora dice que me ama? ¿Qué hago si se declara? ¿Por qué ahora dudo de lo que siento?

\- Sakura-chan yo, quisiera decirte que…

\- ¡Si si, yo pienso lo mismo!-interrumpió la rosa- Todo va a salir muy bien. Todo va a estar bien.

\- Si claro…- deprimido- Pero yo quisiera hablarte sobre…

\- ¡¿Qué me ves nerviosa?!-interrumpiéndolo- No te preocupes. Estoy cansada je je. -(¡NI TU MISMA TE ENTIENDES!)- se quejó Sakura Inner

\- ¡No se dé que estás hablando! ¡Quiero decirte algo importante y me interrumpes todo el tiempo! –apuntó Naruto ya nervioso.

\- ¡No me grites! – Respondió Sakura desviando la mirada

-(Naruto no seas idiota…-susurró la criatura en el interior del rubio- Te está rechazando. Es simple)

-¡Ayy dios!, que no me diga "te amo".-rogaba mientras tanto la chica en su interior- Que no me obligue a contestar. No ahora, no por favor.

-escúchame Sakura. El juicio de mañana probablemente te ponga nerviosa. Tal vez no sea el mejor momento ahora pero…

-¡Si claro…no es el momento! ¡No puedo pensar en nada más que lo de mañana! (NOO ¿QUE DIJE? AHORA VA A PENSAR QUE…)

-¡Basta! No quiero que me interrumpas más. Ya sabes que te quiero. Sabes lo que siento y ahora quiero que digas lo que tú sientes… - señalo el rubio, rojo de vergüenza.

-(JE, AHORA TE DICE QUE NO ES EL MOMENTO,-acotó el Kyuubi perverso- QUE ESTA CONFUNDIDA, QUE TIENE DUDAS. ¡SI COMO NO!)

-Escucha Naruto. No es el momento. Tengo dudas sobre todo y…

-Está bien… - interrumpió con gesto triste-(me rindo) No te preocupes más. Vas a tener todo el tiempo para salir de dudas. 

Naruto se despidió rápidamente y se fue casi corriendo. Sus ojos ardían por el empuje de las lágrimas. No soportaba que el zorro tuviera razón. El dolía en el alma lo que pasaría. Pero ahora se prometió no mirar atrás. Sakura se desesperó al verlo irse. Con el corazón en la mano lo llamó. Quiso seguirlo pero no tenía aun las respuestas a las preguntas del rubio. ¿Amor o culpa? El zorro había actuado con inteligencia. La noche era oscura. El destino de Naruto y Sakura se rompía tal vez para siempre. 

/ 

Al día siguiente, por la tarde, los cazadores ANBU escoltaron al prisionero Uchiha hacia el edificio del Hokage. Todo había sido dispuesto. Una alargada mesa tenia sentados a los ancianos del consejo a la derecha. Tsunade en calidad de Hokage en el centro y las cabezas de las familias más importantes de Konoha alrededor. 

Frente a este "jurado". Una silla en el centro del salón. Había también, cuatro asientos en un rincón. Tsunade consideró que el ex-equipo de Sasuke podía presenciar el juicio. Uno de los ancianos del consejo se encargó de enumerar los cargos de los que era acusado Sasuke. Finalmente indicó la inconveniencia de perdonar a Sasuke. 

-En tiempos de guerra, - decía el anciano Homura Mitokado- La poderosa alianza liderada por el Raikage; puede considerar traición que la hoja perdonase la vida al hombre que atacó a los jefes supremos. Por eso es menester que este jurado, condene a muerte a Uchiha. Nuestra supervivencia depende de ello. 

-Uchiha Sasuke - dijo Tsunade sin emoción- puedes iniciar tu defensa.

-No me defenderé personalmente -dijo Sasuke- Mis palabras, de nada servirán. Ustedes ya decidieron sin haberme escuchado. 

Los ancianos del consejo asintieron complacidos. La Hokage los miraba algo enfadada. Sin embargo al observar a Naruto y su equipo. Notó que estaban muy tranquilos. Evidentemente sabían algo, que ella ignoraba. 

-Es por eso… - continuó Sasuke- que mi defensa la realizara un Jounnin de Elite. Un ninja, cuyo respeto se ha diseminado por todas las aldeas. Me refiero a… ¡Hatake Kakashi! 

Las puertas se abrieron detrás de él. El ninja copia ingresó con naturalidad. Se lo veía serio. Concentrado en la tarea que vendría. Tocó el hombro de Sasuke al pasar. En su cintura podían verse un par de cascabeles.

-Hatake Kakashi- anunció la anciana Koharu- le advierto desde el inicio que tenga mucho cuidado con sus palabras. O será también acusado de traición.

-mis palabras están protegidas por documentos que las prueban -señaló Kakashi sin retroceder- jamás traicionaría a mi aldea.

Todos asintieron. Kakashi fue incluso considerado para ser Hokage. Su honor era algo fuera de discusión. El ninja copia comenzó hablando sobre Madara. Contó su historia. Su pelea con el primer Hokage. Sus constantes intentos de destruir la hoja.

-¡Basta! -gritó interrumpiendo el consejero Homura- Madara no es el motivo de este juicio.

-Tal vez no… - indicó Kakashi- pero sin dudas participó en la masacre de la familia Uchiha hace años.

Todos callaron. Los líderes de familias observaban intrigados.

-Tengo documentos que prueban que miembros de este consejo,-indicó el peliplata- conjuntamente con el difunto consejero Danzou, fueron los responsables de la muerte del clan Uchiha. 

El murmullo fue atroz. Muchos se pararon a discutir. Tsunade miraba al consejo a su lado con gestos claros de ira. El consejero Homura. Se sintió atrapado. Como pájaro en una jaula pudo prever en las palabras de Kakashi un destino terrible. 

-¡Acaben con ellos! -gritó desesperado el consejero señalando Sasuke y los cercanos- ¡Esto es una conspiración! 

El salón tenía madia docena de cazadores ANBU repartidos alrededor del lugar. Se lanzaron contra el acusado sacando sus armas. Pero a escasos metros de Sasuke. Se encontraron al equipo 7 rodeándolo en un cuadrado defensivo perfecto. Todo el equipo sonreía. Sasuke estaba completamente protegido. Incluso, continuaba de brazos cruzados. Sin mostrar mucho interés en el ataque que pudo costarle la vida. Finalmente Kakashi. Sin apartar su Sharingan ya descubierto del ANBU frente a él dijo:

-Supuse que algo así podría pasar. Pero les recomiendo que guarden sus armas. En mi equipo se encuentra la mejor alumna de la Hokage, el mejor espía de la hoja y el único ninja que derrotó en soledad a Pein. No crean que mis compañeros serán presa fácil.

Lady-Tsunade roja de ira gritó:

-¡ANBU de la hoja! ¡Es una orden del Hokage! ¡Guarden sus armas y desde ahora solo están bajo, MI MANDO!

Sasuke observó a Sai a su lado y dijo:

-Creí que no te agradaba.- sonrisa

-Sigues sin agradarme. -confirmó Sai- Pero en este equipo no abandonamos a los nuestros. 

El juicio proseguía su curso. Kakashi alcanzó al jurado los documentos recolectados por Itachi. La brutal acción de Danzou y el consejo, al exterminar a cada miembro del clan de Sasuke (incluso los "no combatientes"). Hizo que los líderes de las familias poderosas miraran con otros ojos las afirmaciones del consejo.

-Sasuke no traicionó a Konoha sino al revés. -apretó Kakashi- Danzou y el consejo bloquearon los intentos del tercer Hokage por hallar la paz. Sasuke asesinó a un solo Ninja de Konoha. Y ese Ninja es Danzou.

El silencio del jurado fue suficiente para suponer, que nadie reclamaría esa muerte.

-¿Qué pasara cuando las demás aldeas nos exijan el derecho a juzgar a Sasuke? -interrogó Shikaku Nara con cautela.

-Es cierto, -señaló Hiashi Hyuuga- El Raikage según se sabe es vengativo, jamás soportará esto.

-La ley ninja establecida por el Segundo Hokage… –advirtió Kakashi, manual en mano- Nos permite exigir que se realice un combate para que el hombre que capturó a Uchiha, tenga todos los derechos para juzgarlo.

-Lo que dice es,-interrogó Koharu- ¿que el Jinchuriki del Kyuubi combatirá contra quien quiera llevarse a Uchiha?

\- ¡Lo que dijo es!- interrumpió Naruto gritando con furia- ¡Que Uzumaki Naruto combatirá! ¡Y no pienso perder jamás!

Todos sonrieron en el salón. (Menos los del consejo) La Hokage se dispuso a hablar. Se paró de su asiento y cuando comenzaba a dar el veredicto final. Kakashi interrumpió:

-Sin embargo. Estaré de acuerdo con el jurado. Si encierran a Sasuke por algunos años.

Todos lo miraron sorprendidos. Kakashi, su mayor defensor, prácticamente pedía que lo dejaran en prisión. Naruto y Sakura bajaron la vista adivinando el motivo. Sai se limitó a observar sin entender. El jurado entero esperaba una aclaración. 

-No estoy de acuerdo con su muerte.- prosiguió Kakashi de brazos cruzados-No por los motivos falso con los que fue acusado. Sin embargo no puedo dejar de considerar que traicionó a sus compañeros de equipo. Puso en peligro sus vidas y la mía muchas veces. Abandonó a las personas que nunca dejaron de esperar su regreso. En lugar de confiar en nosotros.

Las palabras de Kakashi eran filosas con Kunai. Llegaban al sorprendido Sasuke que agachó su cabeza. El orgullo de su familia seria restaurado. Pero su parte de culpa él debía pagarla. El oscuro calabozo al que iría. Era la parte del Karma que lo tocaba asumir. 

-¡Sasuke Uchiha de pie!- dijo Tsunade- Te doy mi palabra que haré justicia por tu familia. Pero también te prometo, que si escapas de la prisión a la que ahora te envío. No tendrás a ¡NADIE! Que te salve nuevamente. 

Los líderes de familia asintieron y tras unos breves susurros de discusión la Hokage habló:

-¡Este jurado te condena a confinamiento en la casa Uchiha por tres años! Este juicio, ha terminado.

Todos los integrantes del equipo 7, sonrieron aliviados. Naruto intentó acercarse a Sasuke pero Sakura con lágrimas en los ojos se le adelantó. Probablemente afectada por Kakashi, que les contó lo ocurrido la noche anterior, abrazó a Sasuke con mucha alegría y efusividad.

Naruto se quedó helado. Una triste mirada se le escabulló por sus ojos. Sasuke aun sosteniendo el abrazo de Sakura lo entendió. Y la apartó de su lado. Cuando Sakura se separó de Sasuke para buscar a Naruto. Para abrazarlo, para pedirle que hablaran más tranquilos. El ya no estaba en el salón.

Naruto se fue por los corredores del edificio con la extraña mezcla de la satisfacción por Sasuke y la desazón por Sakura. Una etapa nueva tenía que comenzar. Sakura ya tenía a quien amar. Naruto aun debía ser fuerte, debía luchar en la guerra para buscar la paz. Y luego de eso, tal vez su felicidad 

Fin del capitulo


	8. CAPITULO 8

**CAPITULO 8: LA DECISION DE NARUTO.**

Algunos días después del evento del juicio. Naruto visitó un Sasuke en la casa Uchiha.  
Sasuke estaba serio. No soy cómodo con la presencia de Naruto. Se mantuvo en silencio. El rubio habla y habla sobre las anécdotas sucedidas desde su huida en la aldea. El Uchiha intentaba sonreir para acompañar el esfuerzo de Naruto. Pero su cara era una máscara de seriedad. Y de culpa. Finalmente habló, interrumpiendo uno de los relatos de Naruto:

\- Lo ... .siento -bajando la mirada.

Naruto guardó silencio. Espero un tiempo a que Sasuke continuara. Sabía que su amigo nunca había sido expresivo. Jamás había mostrado sus sentimientos ante nadie. Pero ahora, pare necesitarlo.

-Siento todo lo que ha pasado - Siente con dificultad Sasuke - No soy ... .bueno, hablando así que ...

-Voy a esperarte, - señala serio Naruto- Se bien que es difícil. Pero tenemos el tiempo.

-Cuando me visitaste en el hospital, dijiste que deseabas que te viera como un hermano.

-Tal vez, con el tiempo - gesto de tristeza- cuando todo se calme un poco.

Ambos guardaron silencio. Sus lazos eran tan profundos y fuertes que ni el odio ni la sangre podían con ellos.

-¿Qué lo impulsó a Naruto a perdonar? ¿Cómo puedo devolverle ese sentimiento? - pensó Sasuke. Y finalmente volvió a hablar - ¿Sabes Naruto? - Suave sonrisa- Tsunade me dijo que los ancianos tenían condenados.

\- Yo alegro, esos viejos tienen que pagar por lo que hicieron.

\- Pero ahora me siento vacío. Siento que no tengo más razones para ...

\- ¿Vivir ?, por favor - con deseo - Todavía tienes que cumplir la misión más difícil.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- restaurar tu clan. Tener una familia Ser feliz.- sonrisa

\- ¿Y qué me dices de ti? - Sonriendo- ¿Cuándo vas a decirle lo que sientes a Sakura?

El rostro de Naruto se ensombreció. Aún recordando las imágenes que el zorro le mostró sobre la mente de Sakura (nada conveniente por supuesto). El abrazo que Sakura le dio después del juicio a Sasuke lo había convencido de que nunca seria suyo.

\- ¿Por qué lo haría? - gesto triste - ¿Para qué me gusta que cada vez que la invite a salir? ¿Qué tal, para qué finalmente admita que te ama a ti?

\- Eso no es cierto - respondió Sasuke con enfado - Mientras me atendió en el hospital, pude ver claramente que ...

-¡Basta! - dijo con desesperación. Estoy cansado de verla sufrir. Estoy cansado de no poder amarla. Estoy harto de no poder besarla. Quiero por lo menos, que sea feliz con mi mejor amigo.

Sasuke estaba sorprendido. Naruto evidentemente estaba enamorado de Sakura. Pero algo que decía que se había rendido a la idea de tenerla. Naruto Uzumaki se había rendido.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te rindes? Ella te ha gustado desde siempre. Además, estoy casi seguro que ella también esta ...

-¡No me importa! ¡Escúchame bien! Escucha como jamás ha escuchado a nadie. Cuando todo el mundo te odiaba. Cuando todos te perseguían para matarte. Yo aún te siento mi amigo. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque tienes un favor que hacerme. Porque muy en el fondo que sabido, hace mucho tiempo. Que esta maldita guerra me va a costar la vida.

-¡¿De qué estás hablando ?! - parándose enojado y quedando cara a cara- Dados cosas entupidas como si estuvieras por morir. ¡All Right! lo admito, eres un ninja fuerte ¿Contento? ¡Tal vez seas el más fuerte que haya visto!

-No lo entiendes ¿verdad Sasuke? - con resignación- Madara me busca a mí. Él quiere al zorro de nueve colas. Matará a cualquiera para obtenerlo Matará a ...

Entonces Sasuke Uchiha lo comprendió todo. Naruto no era un tonto. Era simplemente un hombre que amaba tan profundamente, que prefería alejarla a verla muerta. Era doloroso verlo Era terrible saber que Naruto había renunciado a su felicidad. Su corazón era una víctima de esta guerra.

\- Escúchame, estas equivocándote - dijo el moreno con voz compasiva- ella también es una Kunoichi. Esta guerra fue para todos. No te entregues. Tú no eres así.

\- Se acabó Sasuke. Ahora ya nada me importa Solo te pido que la cuides. Te lo pido como amigo. Te lo pido como hermano.

\- Es un error Naruto. No cometas esta tontería porque ...

En ese momento Sakura entró de golpe a la casa Uchiha hablando sin mirar. Estaba contenta porque los amigos estarían reunidos en la aldea. Tal vez Sasuke ya no fuera el "objeto de sus desvelos". Pero como mínimo era un amigo muy querido.

-¡Buenos días Sasuke-kun! - sonriendo- ¡Te traigo comida porque supuse que ...!

Ella se quedó helada. Naruto estaba ahí. Puso un gesto de tristeza al recordar con amargura las palabras del zorro. "Correrás detrás de él" No hubo palabras. No hubo respuestas. Los ojos de Naruto fueron fríos como el hielo. Esos ojos azules que tanto amor siempre han tenido éxito ahora solo tienen un vacío enorme. Naruto dio la mano a su amigo y salió eludiendo en el camino a la única persona en el mundo capaz de matarlo con la mirada.

Al día siguiente Naruto pidió hablar con el Hokage. Le tomó también un Kakashi que asintiera a la reunión. El ninja copia asistió, por supuesto, algo que decía que Naruto no los reunía por algo común. Los tres estaban en la oficina de Tsunade. Incluso Shizune fue invitada a retirarse.

-y bien Naruto, - dijo Tsunade seriamente- ¿Cuál es el motivo de todo esto?

El rubio estaba con la cabeza baja. Su puño apretado denotaba una tensión muy grande.

\- (díselo ya niño, -apuró el Kyuubi- tu decisión es la correcta)

\- sabes que puedes contar con nosotros -susurró Kakashi preocupado- mar lo que sea que ocurra.

\- (debo ser fuertes recuérdalo, -apuntó el nueve colas- la guerra lo arrasara todo)

Tsunade comenzó a preocuparse. Naruto no era débil, nunca fue un niño llorón. Pero ahora, se lo vio tan golpeado que se parecía a un punto de desmayarse.

-habla Naruto, por dios! - Gritó nerviosa la líder- pareces a punto de estallar.

\- Hokage-sama - dijo frio Naruto - ya no quiero formar parte del equipo "Kakashi"

Tsunade y Kakashi se miraron un momento. Ambos habían pensado lo mismo.

-¿Algún problema con Sakura, tal vez? -señaló Kakashi como lo obvio.

\- (¿los escuchas Naruto? Hasta ellos saben tu debilidad.-dijo Kyuubi venenoso- No puedes seguir así)

\- yo ... soy el "Jinchuriki no Kyuubi" - levantando la vista- soy el principal objetivo del enemigo. No puedo arriesgar las vidas de mi equipo en cada misión que se asigne.

-en el mundo Shinobi siempre hay riesgos.-apuntó Tsunade- Prefiero que los tomes junto a la gente que te aprecio.

-pero yo no, - voz cortante- me entrenare con dureza en el manejo del poder del zorro. Además, el anciano Fukusaku accedió a un arraigo en el monte sagrado una vez más.

-¿Nos dices que no participan en la guerra? ¿Sorprendido Kakashi- Nunca fuiste un cobarde así que, ¿Cuál es la razón de esto?

Naruto evadió la pregunta. La razón era Sakura. No se puede soportar verla en misiones o reuniones. No hay soporte para verla junto a Sasuke.

-ahora tengo categoría Jounnin.-frío como témpano- Puedo ser reasignado sin tantas explicaciones.

\- de acuerdo, -finalizó Kakashi ofuscado- no te pido como capitán, ni como sensei. Te pido explicaciones como tu amigo.

\- como "amigo" entonces. Hablaremos esta noche. Iré por Sai y nos veremos en su casa.

Tsunade y Kakashi ahora estaban seguros. "la razón" era Sakura. Que no la nombre para la reunión, era suficiente motivo para saber qué se le había dicho.

-de acuerdo, debo decirte que tuviste que haber podido haber sido mía tranquilamente. En la última reunión con los Kage, se logró preservar el combate contra Killer Bee ya ti. Los principales objetivos del enemigo son importantes no exponerlos en misiones lejanas.

-pero Hokage-sama yo no creo que ... -intento interrumpir Kakashi.

\- No Kakashi, la decisión está tomada. Retirate ya partir de mañana informa tu equipo que Naruto Uzumaki ya no forma parte del grupo. Eso es todo.

El ninja copia se retiraba. Estaba visiblemente molesto. Su cuerpo estaba rígido por el enojo.

-esta noche Kakashi-sensei, lo sabrá todo. Naruto sin voltear a mirarlo.

Cuando quedaron solos Lady-Tsunade rodeó su escritorio. Con un gesto de su mano le indica a Naruto un asiento. Sin que él lo note, trajo una botella de Sake y dos pequeños vasos. Se sentó en la silla junto a él. Naruto comenzó a lagrimear. No se pudo evitar el dolor que se sentía. Era simplemente devastador.

\- ¿y bien? -con voz suave- ¿Le dirás a tu "abuela" el motivo del dolor? Anda, tomate un poco de sake, es lo mejor para recuperar fuerzas.

Naruto bebió de golpe. Ya lo había hecho antes con amigos. Por supuesto no tan a menudo como Tsunade.

\- Escuche abuela. Esta guerra acabara con todo. Kabuto y Madara solo viven para causarla. Lo haré una y otra vez No puedo permitir que ...

-¿ella muera? - sonriendo- Kami ... Naruto, eres digno estudiante de tu maestro.

\- supongo que ero-Sennin la quería tanto, como yo una Sakura -llenando su vaso nuevamente.

-una vez me dijo: "bien sabes Tsunade, que los hombres buenos no nacen para correr detrás de la felicidad"

-el sabio pervertido era el mejor - la sonrisa siempre tuvo que sacarlo de apuros cuando las mujeres lo espiaban lo perseguían, je je.

\- el estado orgulloso de ser el hombre en el que te has convertido.-Bebiendo de golpe en tu vaso - Estar en un mensaje de hachañas como el "niño de la profecía"

\- o estaría espiando chicas y escribiendo sus novelas pervertidas Ja Ja.

Ambos rieron. El ánimo de Naruto había regresado.

\- escúchame Naruto. A partir de ahora estarás bajo mis órdenes solamente. Serás el refuerzo que enviare cuando algún equipo ayuda. Deberás dejarme una rana para que te localice al instante.

\- ¡Hai! Estrenare duro mientras tanto. Ya tengo una buena idea de quienes me pueden ayudar con esto.

Tsunade sonrió. Se puso de pie y fue hasta una pared. Abrió un compartimiento secreto y extrajo un objeto ante la mirada atenta de Naruto.

-aquí tienes ... prestado la mujer

\- ¿Qué es esto? -sorprendido

\- la herencia de tu padre.-informa la rubia

\- ¿por qué ahora? -pregunto confundido

-porque sus instrucciones fueron, que te diéramos cuando fueras un hombre maduro.

Naruto tomó el paquete. Estaba sellado con un símbolo muy extraño. Una marca nunca vista por él. Miró a Tsunade y en un arrebato clásico de sus tiempos infantiles la abrazó. Lady-Tsunade corresponió el abrazo. Era, como si fuera pequeño hermano lo hubiera hecho. Se separó y volvió a besarse por delante cuando se conocieron.

\- Eres un buen hombre. Y serás un magnifico Hokage algún día.

La llamada nocturna con Kakashi y Sai fue bastante lúgubre. Naruto fue sincero con sus compañeros. Les dijo que Madara y Kabuto sabían que atrapando a Sakura prácticamente lo tendrían a él. Kakashi dijo que había visto un estudiante muy triste y preocupado. No parezcan mejorar las cosas. Naruto les informó las visiones de la mente de Sakura. Ella estaba confundida Amaba a Sasuke pero la culpa de los sacrificios realizados por Naruto la dividían.

-creo que estas juzgando mal a Sakura- señaló Sai- ella siente algo real por ti.

\- ¿En serio? - con desgano- Pero la perseguido por muchos años. ¿Acaso tengo que esperar para siempre?

\- escucha, Lo que hizo en la arena por ti.-le señalo Kakashi- No lo haría por cualquiera.

\- ¿no lo haría por Sasuke?

Kakashi y Sai se miraron. Hace algunos días que contestado que no. Pero el abrazo que le dio después del juicio. Sumado a las periódicas visitas que hace. Ponían un hombre de dudas. Sin embargo Naruto finalizó la cuestión rápidamente.

\- Solo les pido que juren que la protegeran - serio- si ella pregunta por mí. Estoy entrenando por las órdenes de Tsunade-sama.

\- espero que esta decisión.-dijo Kakashi preocupado- No haga que la pierdas para siempre.

\- si estar un tiempo separados, -con tristeza- hace que ya no me ame. Es porque nunca lo hizo. Yo siempre voy a sentir lo mismo por ella. Hasta el final. Aunque eso realmente no tenga importancia.

El equipo Kakashi estuvo un tiempo inactivo. Razón por la cual. Sakura tardó bastante en enterarse de la separación de Naruto. Además, acostumbrada a que Naruto la seguiría con cualquier excusa. Decidió esperar a que el diera el primer paso. Ella visitaba a Sasuke luego de su trabajo en el hospital. Sin embargo, Sasuke no era un loco loco anhelo de su niñez. Apenas era un hombre que podía con el tiempo, volver a ser amigo.

Naruto en tanto comenzó a entrenar con varios compañeros. En los bosques cercanos a la aldea entrenaba todas las mañanas junto a Kiba y Akamaru. Su objetivo era aprender a manejar los sentidos aumentados por su unión con el zorro. Que quiere aprender a luchar apelando por sus instintos y no tanto por su razón. Sería especialmente útil para cuando el chakra del Kyuubi lo inundaba y tenía que pelear desbordado por ese poder.

Inicialmente Kiba con su carácter, poco sociable, lo mando al diablo. Pero al ver que a su perro le gusto el olor de Naruto, decidió ayudarlo. Naruto no entendía porque Akamaru se acercaba tanto y se dejaba acariciar. Hasta que Kiba le dijo:

-Le agradas ... -luego de olfatear-huele a la bestia en tu interior. Serán buenos amigos.

Naruto lo miró algo extrañado. Pero al fin, se resignó a acariciar al perro blanco. Se hicieron amigos con el paso de los días. Kiba comenzó a confiar más en Naruto. Le contó que le gustaba Hinata. Pero ella solo tenía ojos para el rubio. Naruto le aseguró que Hinata siempre seria solo una amiga. Además, tenía problemas del corazón, como para pensar en otra mujer. Incluso prometió darle una mano en lo posible. Aunque lo vieras difícil ver su propia incapacidad de ser feliz.

En las tardes Naruto entrenaba con Gai y Rock Lee. El zorro dijo que había dicho que debía mejorar su resistencia física para soportar el poder del chakra rojo. Por supuesto la "Gran llama de la juventud" como Gai solía decir, casi deja de cama al rubio. Eran entrenamientos brutales en lo físico. El sistema de pesas en tobillos y muñecas. Duelos interminables contra Rock Lee a puro "Tayjutsu". Hubo momentos en que Naruto no tuvo fuerzas para volver a su casa. Solo Tenten ponía un poco de calma sobre el excéntrico Gai.

Mientras tanto Sakura. Había echado de menos a Naruto. Hacía semanas que no lo veo. Sentía un vacío muy grande durante sus días sin la risa del rubio. Si el amor de esos ojos celestes. Algunas veces paso por su departamento preparando tonta excusa. Lista para enfrentar el desprecio que Naruto enseñó ese día en casa de Sasuke. Sin embargo nunca lo encuentras.

Desde la mañana temprana (entrenamiento con Kiba) hasta entrada la noche (con Gai y Rock Lee) Naruto nunca estaba en su casa. Incluso cuando algunos de sus amigos faltaban en la aldea por misión. Naruto se marcha al monte sagrado para recibir lecciones de los sapos.

Un día cualquiera, llegó la verdad. Kakashi informó a su equipo que partirían en una misión. Se reunieron en los portones de salida. Estaban Sai, Yamato y Kakashi. Pero de Naruto ni noticias. Sakura que estaba contenta porque tenía por fin tiempo para hablar durante el viaje.

-Kakashi-sensei ... -interrogo Sakura- ¿Naruto no viene con nosotros?

-No, temo que no viene - dijo la peliplata neutralmente- Naruto ya no forma parte del equipo.

-Pero ... ¿Por qué? - Visiblemente shokeada- ¿Le paso algo?

-No te preocupes - dijo Sai con sonrisa - El pidió no estar en este equipo, es todo.

\- ¡¿Queee ?! - Medio enloquecida- ¡Y me lo dicen ahora! ¿Desde cuándo?

-Bueno, - susurro Kakashi pasando la mano por la barbilla- Creo que, desde el día después del juicio.

¿Es por mi verdad? - mirada triste

\- Tal vez se cansó de seguirte -declaro sonriendo Sai- Supongo que es natural después de ...

Kakashi y Yamato cubrieron su boca rodeándolo. Ambos sonrieron nerviosos:

-¡No le hagas caso! -Gritaron al mismo tiempo- ¡Sai siempre habla de lo que no entiende!

Sakura, totalmente enfurecida por un brazalete de Kakashi y comenzando por estrujarlo dijo:

\- Kakashi-sensei - con voz suave y dulce, pero despedido el olor de la muerte - ¿Cuándo se imaginó la aparición de esto?

\- Sa ... Sakurita - sintiendo un dolor terrible - La verdad ... es cosa de Tsunade-sama, yo no sé.

Sakura salió disparada hacia el edificio del Hokage y grito a su grupo:

-Adelántense, los aprovechare luego.

-Sempai - dijo Yamato- ¿Le parece prudente irse sin ella?

-Me parece que es mejor irnos ahora mismo -dijo Kakashi sobándose el brazo- Tsunade-sama busca culpables de lo que Sakura va a hacer.

-Tiene razón Sempai - dijo Yamato con gesto de terror- mejor no estar en la villa.

Dicho esto, los tres fueron apurando el paso.

Desde el punto de vista de Hokage, Shizune advirtió una Sakura viniendo a toda marcha:

-¡Tsunade-sama! Sakura ya se enteró lo de Naruto.

\- je je, que interesante -susurro con gesto travieso Tsunade - Ahora veremos cuanto lo quiere.

También está allí por la entrega de unos documentos pregunto:

-¿Paso algo con Naruto?

-Nada grave- dijo Shizune- solo que ya no está en el equipo 7.

Las tres al mismo tiempo pensaron (je je je, ser divertido)

Al rato un estruendo y se hizo que Sakura apareciera frente a Tsunade y compañía. Estaba totalmente roja de furia. Apretaba los puños con violencia. Apenas se contuvo al decir:

-Tsu ... ..Tsunade-sama - con voz suave- ¿Podría decirme porque Naruto no es más del equipo 7?

Ino, Tsunade y Shizune con gesto travieso iniciado su charla:

-Dime Shizune. -Consulto Tsunade- ¿A qué equipo fue asignado Naruto?

-bueno, ... no lo sé. -haciéndose la desentendida- Creo que al equipo de Hinata Hyuuga ¿no?

Sakura se acerca a la escena de Hinata recostada sobre el hombro de Naruto.

\- No, creo que no.-corrigió la líder- ¿No está en tu equipo Ino?

Sakura se imaginaba una Ino abrazando descaradamente a Naruto y mordiendo su oreja.

\- Es una lástima pero no, - suspiro la Yamanaka perversa - Supongo que esta con Anko-sensei.

Sakura le salía vapor por los ojos mientras imaginaba una Anko Mitarashi sobre Naruto. Ya sin su remera

\- ¡Basta! -Grito Sakura perdiendo el control- Díganme con quien está ahora mismo, ¡ASI LO MATO!

-No está con nadie - contestó Tsunade riendo- la broma término. Ve a cumplir tu misión Él está entrenando solo. Así que al volver de tu trabajo, lo buscas y cómo hablar con él.

Sakura se ha ido al vacío antes de cada paso que daba.

\- ¿Ino? - Dijo divertida la Hokage- ten lista una cama en el hospital.

\- ¿Por qué?

-porque si de casualidad Naruto entrena con una mujer, -riendo- lo mandara al hospital.

En esos momentos, pero en los bosques de Konoha. Naruto se toma un descanso para examinar la herencia de su padre. El paquete no fue más grande que una cantimplora. El sello que le había sido muy extraño al principio ahora lo reconocía como "marca de Sangre".

(MARCA DE SANGRE: en una pequeña ondulación del sello se debe dejar una gota de sangre específica. Y luego colocar el pulgar en otra ondulación. Solo se abre ante la misma sangre)

-Es raro - susurro Naruto- no sabía nada de sellos ¿Cómo supe de esto?

\- (je je, de nada niño) -sintió desde el interior.

\- gracias compañero. Soltó Naruto sonriendo

Al abrir el sello el pequeño paquete dejo a la vista una docena de pergaminos diferentes. Todos están marcados con números de 1 a 12. Dándole un ordenamiento de apertura. Dudo al abrir el primero. Pero Kiba aún no llega a un arraigo así que lo hizo. Ante sus manos apareció una carta de su padre y pergaminos con técnicas. Naruto se emocionó Su padre se había dejado detalles de sus más poderosas técnicas.

¿Qué tienen los demás pergaminos numerados? - se preguntó divertido.

De pronto volvió a recordar una carta en sus manos. Por algo estaban numerados. Debía empezar por el principio.

Fin del capitulo


	9. CAPITULO 9 PARTE I

**una disculpa a los lectores por la deficiencia en la escritura el sin numero de errores ortograficos y gramaticales que van a tener que soportar. este fue mi primer fic, cuando no sabia nada de escribir y cuando creia que seria el unico que alguna vez intentaria. luego mejoré un poco, y me estoy tardando en subir los capitulos porque trato de corregir la mayor cantidad de errores que supe tener en pasado. por supuesto, sin cambiar la esencia de la historia que alguna vez publiqué.**

 **aun asi, espero que sinceramente les guste. porque es un fic que tiene de todo. accion, romance, lemon, humor y personajes creados por mi. en esos tiempos, yo habia empezado desde una parte especifica del manga naruto, (cuando naruto se fue a entrenar con killer B) y el resto siguio por mi exclusiva imaginacion. tomenlo de esa forma. una historia paralela al cannon. con algunos puntos en comun por pura casualidad, y el resto todo aleatorio.**

 **saludos, y nuevamente me disculpo. las actualizaciones les ire subiendo en cuanto relea y corrija un poco los capitulos siguientes. solo para que sea mas facil leerlo y no duelan tanto los ojos.**

 **CAPITULO 9: "EL RELAMPAGO DORADO DE KONOHA"**

" _querido hijo. Espero sinceramente que al leer estas palabras lo hagas sin rencor a tu padre. Las decisiones en mi vida la haya enfrentado con valor, porque nunca dañó a nadie más que a mí mismo. Pero al sebo al demonio demoníaco en tu pequeño ser. Él logró fracasar como padre, como esposo, y como hombre._

 _¿Estoy arrepentido de lo que hice? Esa no es la palabra. En realidad estoy lleno de esperanza en que tú, Naruto Namikase Uzumaki, los océanos que dominan los terribles poderes del zorro demonio. Deseo que toda la aldea te aclame como su héroe. Puesto que tu sacrificio en contener al monstruo ha logrado conservar la paz. Temo no obstante, que lleva la pesada carga de mis decisiones toda la vida. Y no estaré para ti, ayudándote en tu camino. Sin embargo, ahora que eres un adulto, habrás visto lo difícil que es en el mundo Shinobi ser un hombre de palabra. Muchas veces te verás obligado a romperla para salvarlo más preciado para ti. Yo amo a Konoha. La amo porque a todos sus habitantes los considera parte de mi familia. Y ese amor, es muy difícil de honrar Realmente deseo haberte trasmitido ese fuerte sentimiento de proteger a través de mí ser._

 _Con respecto a los pergaminos, que es tu herencia, encontramos una gran cantidad de objetos valiosos. Técnicas propias y ajenas. Jutsu que logré dominar y otros que no. Encontrarás la parte de la herencia de tu madre, Kushina. Ella estaría orgullosa de que sus portaras una de sus espadas. "RAYO DE LUNA" es muy poderosa. Nunca logré dominarla a la perfección. (Hasta un Hokage tiene sus defectos) Sin embargo, si como espero Jirayja-sama te ha instruido en las técnicas del ermitaño. Podrás tener acceso al poder que esconder en "RAYO DE LUNA"._

 _Por último, espero que esta advertencia sea inútil. Diez cuidado especial con un ninja con máscara de remolino. El posee un solo ojo con el Sharingan. Y tengo el presentimiento que es peligroso para Konoha. Mi tiempo se acaba, el chakra se termina. Mi fin está cerca. Te quiero hijo ..._

 _Minato Namikase "  
_

Naruto dejó de leer un momento. Sus lágrimas fueron pesadas como el hierro. Imaginó a su padre. Tendido luego de encerrar al zorro. Lo imaginó usando sus últimas fuerzas para escribir lo que ahora estaba en sus manos. Seguramente murió sonriendo. Su vida terminó. Pero el sueño de prosperidad para Konoha aún estaba vivo. De pronto mientras reflexionaba sobre lo leído, Akamaru lamió el rostro de Naruto gimiendo. Por extraño que parezca, el gran perro blanco comprendía el dolor. Kiba estaba frente a él, agachado, esperando con una mirada alegre y compasiva a las lágrimas del rubio cesaran:

-Hace bastante que te conozco -recordó Kiba- Jamás te vi llorar. Esa carta debe ser muy importante.

-Lo es ... - limpiándose sus ojos- Me regisó el porqué de tanto esfuerzo día con día.

-Parece que tendremos que estar más pendientes de ti -le sonrió el Inuzuka- ¿Akamaru? Si, vez, vez falto yo. Cuida de este zorro idiota ¿Quieres?

-¡¿Qué pone cara a la cara de perro ?! - Gritó ofuscado- ¿Acaso quieres pelear?

\- Ven aquí niñito llorón - le desafió burlándose Kiba te daré una paliza para que aprendas.

Se lanzaron a combatir fuertemente. Una amplia sonrisa brillaba en sus rostros. Luchaban con dureza. Pero reían, como buenos amigos compartiendo la vida. Kiba y Akamaru fueron los mejores amigos de Naruto en su infancia, eso es cierto. Pero los días de entrenamiento conjunto y la duración de la guerra, los habían acercado mucho.

-La hoja es mi hogar - Naruto y más animado mientras combatía- Todos sus habitantes son mi familia. Y los protege.

Esa misma noche Naruto iba camino a Ichiraku por comida. Caminaba como un zombi. Estaba tan agotado luego de los entrenamientos con Kiba y Gai-sensei, que parecía no poder ni respirar. El Kyuubi en su interior rara vez hablaba. Naruto suponía que esto era debido a que estaba haciendo las cosas bien. De pronto, faltando aproximadamente dos cuartas para el puesto de ramen, Naruto comenzó a sentir el aroma característico de su comida preferida. Eso era algo nuevo para el Uzumaki, y ahora tenía que ver con el entrenamiento para usar mejor sus sentidos animales.

-Parece que Kiba es buen maestro- pensó contento.

Pero entonces, un perfume a flores silvestres se hizo fuerte a sus espaldas. Alguien lo estaba siguiendo. Y seguramente ella no contaba con que el rubio pudiera olerla. Como no tenía muchas ganas como para jugar un estúpido juego de escondidas, Naruto se detuvo en su caminar. Sin siquiera girarse y claramente desprovisto de amabilidad dijo:

-Sé que me sigues Ino… – cansado- Sal de la oscuridad y dime porque lo haces.

-Vaya je, que vergüenza –declaro sonrojada la rubia apareciendo detrás de un árbol- bueno yo….

Naruto la miraba como podía. Sus ojos se caían por el peso del sueño. No tenía nada contra ella, pero definitivamente el cansancio físico le impedía ser tan amable como siempre. Solo le quedaba un objetivo esa noche antes de caer rendido a su cama. Comer.

-¿Te molesta si camino mientras piensas que decirme?-dijo sin ganas el Uzumaki- Tengo hambre y….

\- ¡Te invito a cenar! – Aun más sonrojada- ¡Ramen por supuesto!

\- ¿Qué le pasa a esta?-pensó Naruto de pronto, mientras ambos seguían parados frente a frente en medio de la calle- ¿Habrá pescado el síndrome-Hinata?

Ino estaba aún más colorada por el incómodo silencio. Hasta que Naruto, más por terminar el asunto que otra cosa susurró:

-Ya que, un poco de compañía no viene mal je je.

Segundos después caminaron en silencio lado a lado. Naruto estaba agotado, era evidente. No tenía fuerzas ni para preguntarse por qué Ino de repente era tan amable. Llegaron al puesto y se sentaron. Teuchi, el cocinero en Ichiraku pregunto un "¿Lo de siempre?". Obteniendo una sonrisa del rubio.

-Y dime, ¿Qué ha sido de ti? –Intentó iniciar Ino- ¿Hace rato no se te ve por estos lugares?

\- Bueno, entreno bastante duro. Tanto que apenas tengo fuerzas para entrar a la aldea.

\- ¿Ósea que acampas en los bosques?

-Algo así… –sonrió Naruto al recordar que a veces quedaba dormido donde caía.

\- ¿Has visto a Sakura, últimamente?

Naruto giró para quedar frente a frente con Ino. La miró seriamente con sus orbes azules. Como intentando analizar el sentido real de la inocente "invitación"

-Creo que es buen momento para que digas. ¿Por qué me invitaste a cenar? O mejor dicho. ¿Qué necesitas de mí?

Ino se sintió intimidada. Los ojos de Naruto eran muy diferentes a como los recordaba. Algo le había pasado.

-Lo que pasa es…que…. He notado que Sakura y tú no se han visto en bastante tiempo. La veo rara, si bien tiene sus ocupaciones. Últimamente la he notado triste y eso me preocupa.

-Con respecto a la tristeza. Hoy mismo hubo 7 ninjas que no volvieron a la aldea. Hay muchas bajas y cada familia tiene un muerto que llorar. (Al menos, los que tienen una familia)

-Si bueno, pero lo que yo….

-Con respecto a sus "ocupaciones" – interrumpió Naruto sarcástico- Supongo que te estás refiriendo a visitar periódicamente a Sasuke Uchiha.

-Muchos amigos lo hacen – indicó Ino eludiendo el sentido que buscaba conciliar- Yo misma lo visito y además…

-¡Por favor Ino! – Gruñó con cierta bronca- Sé que todos me creen un tonto. Pero hasta en eso he mejorado. Conozco perfectamente la diferencia entre amor y amistad.

\- Entonces estamos hablando de una persona diferente. Yo veo a Sakura cada vez más triste.

La cena llegó. Comenzaron a comer casi en silencio. Casi una hora después, cuando terminaban Naruto volvió hablar:

-¿Sabes? Ahora me siento mucho más tranquilo-sonriendo suavemente- Siempre te he visto pelear con Sakura. Pero ahora entiendo, que es solo una manera de encubrir lo mucho que se quieren. Como hermanas.

-Yo en cambio, ahora estoy más preocupada. Tal parece que un par de semanas fueron suficientes para separarlos.

-¿Qué pretenden de mí? –Preguntó Naruto con angustia- Si me acerco a ella, soy segundo plato. Si me alejo, soy culpable de hacerla sufrir. ¿Crees me divierte estar lejos de Sakura-chan?

Ino no supo que decir. Sin dudas Naruto sufría. Pero había algo más.

\- Nunca te has rendido. –Aseguró Ino- Esa es la virtud que toda la aldea te otorga. Así que supongo que lo que en realidad pasa es….

-¿Es obvio no? - respondió triste el rubio- La amo, ella no se decide. Madara quiere al zorro. Tarde o temprano vendrán por ella.

-Entonces, preferiste alejarla –completando la idea- El problema es que la lastimas. Porque te ama.

-¿En serio?- con gesto de sorpresa- Dime entonces. ¿Por qué hace más de 2 semanas que no la veo?

Ino se quedó mirando sin entender.

\- yo te diré porque… -prosiguió Naruto- Porque siempre, he sido yo el que ha ido tras ella. Por eso cumplí mi promesa. Porque jamás pude ver para mí, en los ojos de Sakura-chan, el amor que ella demostraba por Sasuke. Solo seré su amigo y nada más, el chico tonto a quien recurrir.

-Eso es injusto. – ofuscada- Ella dijo en Suna que te amaba. Lo dijo delante de todos. Cualquiera te lo puede confirmar.

-No lo dijo ante "todos". Le faltó decírselo a alguien importante.

-Me estás diciendo… ¿No te lo dijo?

-Desde que nací- suspiro- He conocido el rechazo. Soy experto en ser rechazado. Lo que hizo Sakura-chan, solo fue por culpa o desesperación. No existe nada más.

-¡Si será tarada!-pensó Ino - ¡Ya decía yo que algo pasaba! ¡Ese orgullo tonto!

-Entonces- susurró la chica con gesto malicioso- Tengo una idea para que ella se decida.

\- Te escucho –dijo Naruto- (Aunque no me importa)

\- Debes empezar a salir con alguien más -traviesa- (je je eso pondrá como loca a la frentona)

\- No lo sé. Solo me causara más problemas. Además estoy entrenando y….

\- Solo piénsalo. ¿Quieres? - tocándole suavemente el rostro con una mano.

Naruto la vio alejarse. Ino era muy hermosa. Sin embargo había notado que solo se le había insinuado para fastidiar a Sakura. Y ese era un asunto en el que no quería meterse.

\- No estoy para estos líos – se dijo para sí el Uzumaki y continúo su cena en soledad.

Pasaron dos meses del episodio de la charla de Naruto e Ino:

 _"Hokage-sama, mi equipo está a pocos kilómetros del objetivo. Los informes sobre los embarques de armas y provisiones del enemigo son reales. Estimamos fuerte resistencia numérica y de poder por parte de Akatsuki. Mi equipo está preparado para combate. Contamos además con el factor sorpresa. Neji Hyuuga ha detectado a los grupos de la arena acercándose por el este del rio azul. Sin embargo necesitaremos refuerzos para trasporte del material capturado luego del combate. Creo poder tomar el objetivo solo con mi equipo pero prefiero no arriesgar. Envié como refuerzo a Naruto Uzumaki. Será lo más prudente._

 _Maito Gai"  
_

Naruto fue avisado del suceso con rapidez. El equipo Gai no solía necesitar refuerzos generalmente, así que los presentimientos de Gai sonaban a muchos problemas. Primero Naruto usó la invocación de los sapos, para acercase prontamente a la zona de posible batalla. Apareció en un tramo de los pacíficos bosques en el país del fuego. Era un clima de media tarde soleada. Naruto aceleró su traslado minutos después pasando al modo ermitaño, incrementado así su velocidad de movimientos. Pronto llegaría junto a sus amigos.

A varios kilómetros de la posición actual de Naruto Uzumaki, Neji Hyuuga exploraba con su Byakugan las acciones del enemigo. El rio donde las dos embarcaciones esperaban a ser descargadas. Era bastante angosto. Tenía un claro en los alrededores de un par de kilómetros. Bosques al este, bosques al oeste. En el lado oeste el equipo Gai, oculto en los árboles. Observaba todos los movimientos de Akatsuki.

\- es bastante torpe de su parte descargas esos materiales en un claro tan despejado – susurró Gai serio como nunca

-Algo me dice que confían demasiado en la fuerza elite que tienen ahí.-dedujo Neji-específicamente en esos tres capas negras y rojo.

-Es eso, o todo esto es una gran trampa –preocupado señalo Gai a sus compañeros- en la que posiblemente vayamos a caer.

-Deberíamos pedir refuerzos. -Aseguró Tenten, nada conforme con la idea de combatir en desventaja del terreno.

-Tenten-san….-indicó Rock Lee- ¿Te refieres a….

-Estoy de acuerdo con Tenten… - Interrumpió Neji- No soy tan orgulloso para negar, que él es un gran aliado.

-Por algo estamos en el mismo equipo-dijo Gai sonriendo- Envié un mensaje a la hoja hace rato. Estoy seguro que Lady Tsunade lo va a enviar a reforzarnos.

-Deberíamos esperar a Naruto entonces -señaló Neji siempre prudente- Cuando él llegue será más sencillo.

\- ¿Cuánto cree que pueda tardar?-preguntó Tenten interesada- Nos tomó dos días llegar aquí. Y no creo que podamos aguardar mucho más.

-Tiene el contrato con los sapos.-dijo Gai- (Entre otras cosas) en una hora o menos llegará.

\- ¡Maldición!- gruñó Neji enfocando su ojos nervioso- Tal vez no tengamos tanto tiempo.

De pronto, ante la atenta mirada de Neji gracias al ojo blanco. Uno de los ninja de Elite de Akatsuki noto movimientos de los ninja de la arena. Apostados en los bosques del este. Desenvainó una espada de metal negro como la noche, y solo miro con atención a la zona donde se escondían los equipos de Suna sonriendo:

-¿Qué ocurre Roko? – Notando el movimiento- ¿Hay dificultades?

-Nada de qué preocuparse Kumo, – sonrió el Akatsuki- El enemigo se esconde al amparo de la sombras.

Neji Hyuuga comenzó a ver como guerreros surgidos de las mismas sombras asesinaban como moscas a los ninjas de la arena. Era una especie de jutsu de clones, pero con la sutil diferencia de no poder disiparlos a golpes. Las sombras eran indestructibles para los Shinobi de Suna, pero herían y asesinaban con total normalidad.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Neji? – consultó Gai viendo el gesto de preocupación.

-El de la espada controla las sombras – dijo susurrando- Puede crear espectros de sombras que atacan cuerpo a cuerpo. No estamos seguros en los bosques. No estamos seguros en un lugar lleno de sombras.

\- Josh, entonces vayamos al ataque-señaló Lee entusiasmado- Cerca del río no hay árboles. No hay sombras.

\- Es la única opción-aseguró Neji- Incluso retirarnos entre los bosques causaría nuestra muerte en las sombras. Sin embargo si Gai-sensei decide un ataque, ellos son más de 30 hombres. Sin contar esos tres que parecen muy peligrosos.

\- tendremos que ser muy rápidos-organizo Gai- Eliminemos la infantería y nos dividimos para combatir los capas negras. Debemos dividir y cruzar de ser necesario. No quiero que usen sus mejores técnicas al principio. Debemos prepararnos para un combate largo.

Todos dijeron al unisonó -¡Hai! –y comenzaron a moverse para atacar a sus objetivos.

Se lanzaron con rapidez contra el enemigo. Los soldados armados con lanzas, espadas o flechas nada pudieron hacer. Fueron derrotados con facilidad. El grupo de tres Ninjas Elite giraron para ver con calma a sus subordinados ser masacrados.

-¡Miren, son ninjas poderosos! – Dijo la chica alegre de nombre Yuri- ¡Vamos a divertirnos!

-Acabemos con ellos –Sugirió Roko- Yuri tiene razón, estoy aburrido de vigilar este cargamento sin matar a nadie.

-De acuerdo, ya que…-declaró el tercer renegado, conocido como Kumo- No me vendrá mal el ejercicio.

Los tres capas negras pasaron el río corriendo sobre él. Y al cruzar de dividieron para enfrentar al equipo de Gai. El combate comenzó. Neji que acababa de deshacerse de los últimos soldados desvió una andanada de Kunai que Roko le envió. El Hyuuga atacó frontalmente a toda velocidad. Viendo que los Akatsuki no se habían quedado juntos para pelear en equipo.

\- ¿Peleas frente a frente eh? –Dijo Roko divertido- Lástima que me ha tocado el tonto del grupo.

Dicho esto, antes que Neji pudiese acercarse lo suficiente para empezar la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, enterró su espada frente a él y luego de algunos sellos dijo:

-Es tu fin….ARTE NINJA, JUTSU FILO DE SOMBRAS.

La pequeña sombra emitida por la espada enterrada, se elevó frente al espadachín como una serpiente. Entonces se estiró y comenzó a atacar al enemigo como si fuera una lanza flexible. Tal como una criatura con vida propia. Neji eludió las primeras acometidas de la sombra gracias a su visión y contraataco sobre el invocador con varios shuriken. Pero el filo de sombras se dividió en varias puntas, bloqueado el intento de contragolpe y aumentado la cantidad de ataque al mismo tiempo. Aun así Neji con maniobras evasivas pudo acercarse al enemigo para usar Junken. Lo tenía justo a su alcance de hecho, cuando Roko tomó su espada dejando de sostener el sello de mano y saltando hacia atrás comenzó a bloquear los intentos del Hyuuga de atacar sus puntos de Chakra. Su enemigo no combatía a media o larga distancia. El Akatsuki subo que todo se iba a decidir cuerpo a cuerpo. O al menos eso pretendía su enemigo.

\- bonitos ojos…-susurro el Akatsuki- Hyuuga

\- Serán lo último que veas,-gruñó Neji- fenómeno.

Mientras tanto Maito Gai luchaba contra la bella Yuri. Ella estaba parada junto al rió lanzando jutsu tras jutsu de agua. Su nivel de poder era impresionante. Gai eludía con agilidad y contragolpeaba con Kunai y Shuriken sin poder acercarse. Intentaba romper el estilo de batalla alejándola del río. Pero la muchacha cubría su cuerpo con un efectivo escudo de agua. Sin salir de su cómoda posición. Se la veía muy contenta, como una niña en una feria.

-Eres rápido, viejito- Sonreía la bella peliazul

\- ¡A quien le dices viejito mocosa insolente!-venita en la frente-¡La llama de mi juventud aun arde con fuerza!

\- El agua todo lo consume, viejito.- con gesto travieso

En el mismo instante Rock Lee y Tenten combatían contra Kumo el más grande, físicamente hablando, de los tres enemigos. Sin embargo Lee, al escuchar los insultos a su sensei a lo lejos estalló:

\- ¡A quien le dices viejito! – señalando a Yuri, rojo de furia- ¡Niña fea tonta y sin gracia!

La peliazul Yuri primero observó a esa mini copia del viejito que ahora estaba enfrentando, se puso hecha un demonio por los insultos, y apuntando contra Lee lanzó:

-¡Maldito niño, como te atreves a llamarme fea! ¡Toma esto! ¡SUITON, JUTSU DRAGON DE AGUA!

Rock Lee tuvo que huir a toda marcha para que el dragón no lo aplastara. La chica refunfuñaba muy irritada y hacia berrinches mientras las andanadas de agua se desprendían de ella cortando árboles en los alrededores. Era mala idea ponerla furiosa al parecer.

-Tu si sabes tratar a una mujer Lee… – dijo suspirando resignada con claro sarcasmo Tenten.

\- ¡JA JA JA! ¡Ya la hiciste enojar niño extraño!-estalló Kumo divertido al ver enojada a su compañera- ¡Ahora recuerda que tu rival, SOY YO!

Kumo se lanzó a gran velocidad tratando de envestir a Lee en un impresionante juego de "Tayjutsu". Pero Lee pese a verse sorprendido por la velocidad de un hombre tan "corpulento". Se defendió con claridad y luego de acertarle un par de combinaciones, lo pateó duro en el estómago lanzándolo cerca del río. Rock Lee no era el rival ideal para ser atacado con Tayjutsu. Kumo descubrió ese importante asunto, mientras caía adolorido al suelo. Además, al abrir los ojos para recuperar la posición desde el suelo, una lluvia de armas cortesía de Tenten le cayó encima. Había varios papeles explosivos entre las armas que estallaron al contacto levantando una generosa polvareda. Todo parecía haber terminado.

-Uno menos… – dijeron al unísono Lee y Tenten.

-No tan rápido niños…- contesto Kumo saliendo de su escondite a los pocos segundos.

Una capa de tierra lo había cubierto de los proyectiles de la chica. Y los sellos de manos para realizar ese jutsu de Doton, fueron tan rápidos que impresionaba. Kumo se puso de pie sonriendo y quitándose la capa negra con las nubes rojas anuncio:

\- ¿Con que buen Tayjutsu verdad? –sonrió limpiándose la boca con su manga derecha y sonriendo divertido- Veremos que más pueden hacer a distancia.

Dicho esto, unas alas de demonio se abrieron en su espalda. ¡Ese ninja tenia alas! Batió con fuerza sus extendidas para ganar altura elevarse por el aire, evitando la rápida envestida de Rock Lee en el proceso. Asegurada la distancia de sus enemigos, directamente Kumo decidió pasar a la ofensiva y con sellos en sus manos gritó:

-FUUTON, ¡JUTSU VIENTO DE IMPACTO!

Extendió su mano derecha y de su palma surgían rápidas ráfagas de viento que golpeaban a Lee y Tenten como si fueran puñetazos. Como si en realidad soltara bombas de aire concentrado. Algunas de ellas evitadas por las maniobras rápidas de Lee, realizaban tremendos y profundos agujeros en rocas y suelo cercano. Un solo golpe, seria perforar los cuerpos de los ninjas y asesinarlos al instante. La batalla cambiaba de rumbo, y era controlada por el Akatsuki ahora.

Mientras tanto, en la batalla entre Neji y Roko:

\- ¡La fama de los Hyuuga es basura!-aseguró el Akatsuki burlesco- ¡KATON, JUTSU BOLA DE FUEGO!

Una bola de fuego surgió de su soplido que por muy poco no acertó, en un Neji que intentaba sin éxito acercase a su enemigo. Neji estaba en problemas. Combatiendo a larga distancia Roko usaba cualquier sombra a su alrededor para atacarlo. Y la complementaba con poderosos ataques de fuego que obligaban a Neji a retroceder en sus avances. La noche estaba instalada, y cada sombra generada por objetos en movimiento o estáticos era un real peligro para el Shinobi de la hoja. De hecho, Neji comenzó a considerar alargar la batalla el mayor tiempo posible. Si su enemigo se podía concentrar, sus ataques mediante la espada de sombras podían asesinar a Gai-sensei o al Tenten y Lee cuando menos lo esperaran. Así que Neji tenía el objetivo de mantener ocupado a tan peligroso enemigo.

Al mismo tiempo, se desarrollaba el combate entre Maito Gai, contra la joven llamada Yuri:

Gai abrió 3 puertas de chakra para incrementar su velocidad. El cuerpo de Yuri parecía muy frágil. Solo un buen golpe separaba al pelinegro de la victoria. Pero la niña con cuerpo de mujer, no era solo una cara bonita. Sus jutsu eran muy amplios en rango. Obligando a Gai a dar grandes rodeos o retrocesos pronunciados. Además, ella lograba combinar con maestría los ataques de agua, tierra y barro. Las pocas veces que Gai pudo acercarse lo suficiente encontró un poderoso escudo de agua que detenía sus golpes sin problemas.

-increíble….-dijo Gai sonriendo y resoplando por el esfuerzo- a pensar de incrementar mi velocidad sigo sin encontrar aperturas en su defensa.

-el agua es mi amiga viejito…-declaro sonriendo divertida Yuri- ella nunca permitirá que alguien me haga daño. Sigamos jugando viejito…jijiji.

Con el Akatsuki llamado Kumo volando por los aires gracias a sus alas de demonio, prácticamente imposibilitaba a Lee accionar sus técnicas. Y aunque Tenten lanzara poderosas andanadas de armas contra el demonio sobre sus cabezas, este las desviaba con escudos de aire. O eludiéndolas con la agilidad aportada por sus alas. Mientras tanto Kumo que no sufría daño alguno de sus rivales, se dedicaba a lanzar densos disparos de viento con su mano derecha y andanadas de viento cortante con la izquierda. Generando todo tipo de patrones de ataque azarosos. Tenten y Rock Lee, estaban totalmente a la defensiva y comenzaban a agotarse sus recursos. Además del chakra por supuesto.

Neji estaba agotándose de esquivar los ataques. Intentó acercarse protegido cada tanto con la defensa del Kaiten, pero mientras giraba para defenderse de los ataques venidos de cualquier dirección, el enemigo aprovechaba para retroceder, guardando siempre las distancias. De pronto Roko pareció aburrirse del combate monótono y dijo:

-De acuerdo niño Hyuuga, me canse de jugar. Cambiemos las reglas. Así será más divertido. –Haciendo sellos con su mano libre- ¡ARTE PROHIBIDO, JUTSU DANZANTES DE SOMBRAS!

La espada brillo de repente, su filo oscuro parecía cobrar cierta vida. Entonces, el próximo ataque de esa extraña herramienta ninja, fue el generar un grupo de guerreros sombríos. Dichas apariciones, creadas exclusivamente de las sombras, rodearon a Neji. Se veían todos iguales a Roko solo que en versión "sombra". Comenzaron a girar rápidamente y por más que Neji intentara salir del círculo lo seguían constantemente. Logrando mantenerlo siempre en el centro. En ciertos momentos se cerraban hacia Neji atacando con sus espadas de sombras, como si de humanos se tratara. Neji intentó acertar un golpe cuando a la tercera vez se cerraron para atacarlo, pero solo los atravesaba sin resultados. Era como estar luchando cuerpo a cuerpo con el mismísimo aire.

Gai estaba casi en su límite. El terreno estaba pantanoso por efecto de los continuos ataques de la peliazul. Era impresionante cuantos jutsu de agua seguidos había lanzado Yuri ella reía divertida como si recién empezara la pelea. Era como si su chakra no se debilitara, y toda la fuerza proveniente del río, estuviera dedicada a exterminar a Gai. El Jounnin de Konoha, miraba cada tanto a su alrededor para comprobar el estado de sus estudiantes. Tenten, lee y Neji tenían problemas. Graves problemas. Esta batalla podía costarle la vida a todo el equipo y Gai no pensaba permitir que eso sucediera. Por lo tanto, aunque le costara la vida, se dispuso a usar el resto de su fuerza física para abrir todas las puertas. Jugaría su límite al máximo, para acabar rápido con las tres batallas. Sin embargo, su actual rival lo anticipo sin pretenderlo:

\- bueno viejito, creo que terminare el combate ji ji. ¡SUITON, JUTSU AGUA VOLADORA, MILLAR DE AGUJAS!

El agua en los pequeños charcos alrededor de Gai comenzó a agitarse y ante su sorpresa se trasformó en miles de agujas de agua que lo atacaron rápidamente. Gai apenas tuvo tiempo de saltar muy alto e invocar un caparazón de tortuga vacío, que pudo usar como escudo para cubrir sus puntos vitales. El truco funciono pero aun recibió daño en brazos y piernas, una colección de heridas que lo harían más lento. Y le iban a dificultar reunir su fuerza física en la búsqueda de abrir más puertas del chakra.

Rock Lee estaba en el suelo. Tenía una pierna fracturada por haber intentado (y fallado) atrapar a Kumo para su técnica de Loto invertido. Estaba sin poder casi moverse y el demonio descendió de los cielos girando como un taladro envuelto en un aura de elemento viento para darle el golpe mortal.

-¡Ha terminado,-declaró el demonio cayendo en picada- JUTSU VORTICE DE MUERTE!

Tenten bastante cansada y herida, gracias a sus grandes reflejos de batalla invocó una cadena y arrastró a Rock Lee para salvarlo del ataque. Kumo golpeó en el suelo acertar en su víctima. Errando su ataque. Pero segundos después entre los escombros generados por su propio ataque, Se puso de pie con los brazos cruzados, viendo con una sonrisa leve como la chica arrastraba a su amigo.

-¡Tienes suerte niño extraño! – Gritó confiado – la muchacha te sacó de tu tumba a tiempo.

Tenten estaba agotada. Sabía que sus técnicas no harían nada contra un ninja con escudos de aire y tierra a su disposición. Sabía que era su fin. Pero pensó en lanzar su último ataque hacia la peliazul Yuri para que su sensei la venciera. El equipo Gai solía combinarse a la perfección en todo espacio o terreno. Si algún enemigo los lograba dividir, ellos habían practicado varios métodos para reagruparse. Tenten consideraba que su actual rival, tenía la batalla casi ganada. Pero Gai-sensei seguramente lo vencería por mayor experiencia. Entonces tenía que ayudar a su maestro, liberarlo de la chica de agua para así darle la oportunidad de intercambiar enemigos. Era la última carta por jugarse. Así Tenten tomó dos grandes pergaminos especiales en su equipo y dijo:

\- ¡Este será mi último ataque!

-Me parece bien… –Señaló Kumo, que evidentemente no entendía lo que su rival pensaba realizar- A ver que tienes guardado para mí, chica de las armas.

Gai comprendió la maniobra de su estudiante. Tenten tal vez no fuese una Kunoichi con técnicas elementales devastadoras. Pero definitivamente sacaba gran partido a su innata habilidad para dar siempre en el blanco. Sus ataques eran quirúrgicos. Nunca fallaba y cada pequeña aguja, kunai o shuriken, eran mortales en manos de la castaña. Gai entendió los movimientos previos de Tenten a su diestra. Y decidió lanzarse contra la maestra de agua corriendo. Haciendo un buen rodeo para distraerla, dejándole el "lado ciego" a disposición de Tenten. La chica saltó muy alto y con sus pergaminos rodeándola grito:

-¡ARTE NINJA, DRAGONES GEMELOS ASCENDENTES!

Un sin fin de armas fueron lanzadas contra Kumo. Una lluvia de Shuriken, kunai, dagas, Kama y todo tipo de armas corto-punzantes. Kumo levantó un muro de tierra y estuvo a salvo. Sin embargo la mitad del ataque de Tenten fue en dirección contra Yuri que solo vio las armas cuando estaban muy cerca para su escudo. Kumo mientras tanto, ya tenía su plan elegido. Había notado que la Kunoichi que usaba pergaminos con armas, generalmente saltaba alto para atacar desde arriba y cubrir más radio de acción. Entonces el Akatsuki planeó matarla con una combinación de técnicas. Utilizo sellos de manos para crear unas estacas varios metros por detrás de Tenten y Lee. Para finalmente bajar su defensa de tierra, y completar la maniobra con un jutsu de viento.

-¡Es mi turno! –Haciendo sellos- ¡FUTON, JUTSU VIENTO MORTAL!

La enorme ráfaga de viento que surgió del llamado Kumo, impactó a los pocos segundos en Tenten que aún no caía al suelo luego de su ataque de pergaminos sellados. Entonces ella salió expulsada hacia atrás sin poder defenderse, donde la esperaban las filosas estacas saliendo de la tierra. Ella caería sobre aquella formidable trampa. Lee no podía moverse, no podía ayudarla.

-¡Es mi fin!- pensó Tenten cerrando sus ojos por la impresión.

Al mismo tiempo el ataque de Tenten atravesó a la chica peliazul. Pero su cuerpo no sufrió daño alguno. Este parecía hecho de agua. Gai llegó por el otro flanco de Yuri, y le propinó una poderosa patada que sin embargo la atravesó sin dañar, tal como las armas. Ella giró sobre sí misma sonriendo, y atacó sobre la espalda de un sorprendido Gai.

-haciendo sellos de manos- ¡SUITON, JUTSU BOMBA DE AGUA!

Una esfera de agua tan sólida como el acero y de tamaño pelota de playa, golpeó es la espalda de Gai con violencia. Para luego explotar desde adentro y lanzarlo al otro lado de río. Terriblemente herido. Había sido un golpe muy duro, de muerte para cualquier Shinobi que no hubiese preparado su cuerpo a conciencia. En Maito Gai, si bien le había provocado un gran daño, no le causaría la muerte con solo eso.

Es eso momentos a la izquierda del campo, Neji yacía arrodillado entre los 6 guerreros sombríos. El dueño de la espada estaba frente a él (a unos 10 metros) disfrutando la tortura del adversario. Neji solo pudo resistir usando una y otra vez el giro celestial (KAITEN). Como única defensa a un ataque por todos los flancos. Pero estaba cansado. El enemigo estaba sin daños y el muy herido. No podía escapar del círculo de sombras y tampoco alcanzar a su enemigo. Estaba a punto de fallecer.

-Perece que ya no habrá más giros chico Hyuuga –dijo sonriendo Roko- fue divertido lo admito, pero es el fin.

Los guerreros dejandoon de girar. Imitaron los movimientos de Roko a la distancia. Neji sabía que el atacaba personalmente a través de uno de ellos, pero su ojo blanco notaba la diferencia. Estaban por lanzar la final finalizada sobre Neji y seria el final. No existía miedo en el corazón del joven Hyuuga. Solo impotencia, por caer y no poder ayudar a sus compañeros de equipo. They también estaban a punto de morir.

Ya nada ni nadie los podía salvar ...

Continuara ...


	10. CAPITULO 9 PARTE II

**estoy teniendo algunos problemas al publicar. siempre leo todos los comentarios pero me preocupa un poco que no puedo encontrar la forma de separar mejor los parrafos en mis historias. todo está demasiado junto y siempre que edito se vuelve a juntar todo. si alguno sabe como puedo separar mejor, (sobre todo cuando cambia la escena) les agradeceria que me dejen un comentario con el metodo. saludos.**

 **CAPITULO 9: EL RELAMPAGO DORADO DE KONOHA PARTE II**

-¡RASENGAN! -fue el grito de un clon de Naruto, al impactar sobre la sombra a espaldas de Neji. El jutsu dio justo en el blanco. La esfera de chakra se arremolinó rápidamente y penetró como una bomba en el cuerpo de sombras que hasta el momento, parecía intangible.

Roko en ese momento, recibió a través de su sombra el golpe poderoso del Rasengan de Naruto aun a la distancia. En su propia espalda el dolor, fue lo que lo lanzó hacia adelante abruptamente. Neji Hyuuga vio a su enemigo venir hacia su posicione por el impulso. Las sombras que lo rodeaban se desvanecieron. El jutsu que lo tenía rodeado, había terminado. Neji se puso de pie rápidamente pese a sus heridas, y aprovechando la oportunidad de oro otorgada por la intervención de Naruto, ataco sin dudar:

-¡Es mi turno ahora, CIRCULO SAGRADO 128 SIGNOS HAKKE!

Roko no pudo detenerse o defenderse. El sorpresivo ataque de Naruto le había hecho perder su espada. Los impactos de Neji fueron cerrando uno sus puntos vitales. Luego de terminar la secuencia. El Hyuuga completó su ofensiva con el Junken. Un demoledor golpe en centro del pecho que lanzó a Roko varios metros más allá. Segundos después, Naruto (clon) y Neji se acercaron al moribundo. El combate había concluido.

-¿Cómo...su...supiste a cual sombra atacar? - Pregunto el Akatsuki llamado Roko, cuya muerte era inminente.

-Las sombras eran todas iguales…- dijo Naruto tocándose su nariz- El chakra trasmitido por tu arma se distribuía perfectamente. Pero cuando usabas a cierta sombra para atacar cuerpo a cuerpo, ella se impregnaba de tu aroma. Y puedo captarte así.

Roko sonrió suavemente. Un Hyuuga se fiaba solo de sus ojos, y esa técnica de sombras era ideal para derrotarlo. Pero al parecer, el Shinobi recientemente aparecido era un rastreador. Eso no pudo preverlo el Akatsuki. Y ahora estaba en sus momentos finales. La sangre manando de su boca manchaba su gesto. Apoyó su cabeza en el suelo pesadamente y dejo de moverse. Su vida llego al final ante la atenta mirada de sus enemigos.

En esos momentos, Tenten estaba por caer sobre las lanzas salidas de la tierra y Naruto la atrapó en un salto. La tenía entre sus brazos sin problemas. Había llegado justo a tiempo para dividirse entre sus clones y ayudar al equipo Gai. Por fortuna para los Shinobi de Konoha, el modo Sennin había incrementado mucho su efectividad con las prácticas de los últimos meses. Naruto había podido rastrearlos a lo largo del rio. Rodeado de bosques y sin referencias fáciles de encontrar. Había tardado el Uzumaki, pero finalmente llegado a tiempo en definitiva.

-¿Na...Naruto?- susurró débil y sonrojada Tenten. Que apenas podía creer su buena suerte.

-Tranquila -le sonrió el rubio- estas a salvo ahora.

Tenten sonrió apenas. Había consumido la totalidad de su chakra y ya no tenía fuerzas para más. Perdió el conocimiento y Naruto se ocupó de llevarla cerca de un árbol para recostarla. Otro clon mientras tanto, se acercó a Rock Lee para ayudarlo a moverse. Rato después fue colocado cerca de su compañera.

-Cuídala….-dijo Naruto a Lee- ¿Quieres?

-Ten cuidado con ese demonio Naruto-kun, es muy fuerte –aseguró lee preocupado- tiene alas y lucha a distancia. No te permitirá acercarte y…

-No te preocupes por él- respondió serio el rubio- Ha descuidado su entorno. Ya está muerto.

Kumo en tanto, observó como Naruto rescataba a sus dos amigos y se preparó para lanzar una técnica para matarlos a todos. El tonto ninja rubio le daba la espalda al campo y parecía descuidado de todo. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a interrumpir la pelea y para colmo ignorarlo? Lo pagaría con su vida. Así como todos los que hasta el momento había rescatado.

\- ¡Estoy cansado de todos ustedes!- bufó molesto el Akatsuki haciendo sellos de manos- ¡FUTON, JUTSU TORNADO MOR...

Pero no pudo terminar. Justo cuando se disponía a lanzar su jutsu. Desde el agua del río justo detrás suyo, surgieron dos clones de Naruto formando una gran bola de luz azulada flotando entre ellos. Rápidos y mortales, acertaron en la espalda del demonio anulando su capacidad para volar o escapar.

-¡OODAMA RASENGAAAN!

El demoledor golpe ocasionó en el ninja de Akatsuki un grito desgarrador. El mismo suelo tembló ante la violencia del impacto dejando un cráter justo donde Kumo quedo despedazado. Su cuerpo había sido atacado a nivel celular, por miles de agujas de viento. Aun podía verse en su rostro la sorpresa, la mortal sorpresa que lo mandó al infierno.

Neji Hyuuga había pasado al otro lado de río para asistir a su sensei Gai, que estaba bastante lastimado. Ellos desde esa posición pudieron apreciar en todo su esplendor la exactitud de la maniobra que Naruto realizó, para dejar fuera de circulación a dos enemigos y salvar a todo el equipo al mismo tiempo. Aún quedaba la mujer de los Akatsuki. Quien la viera no pensaría que fuese la más poderosa, pero claramente el estado físico de Maito Gai dictaba de algo distinto. Aun así, mientras cada miembro del equipo Gai aun consientes empezaban a preocuparse por la batalla que continuaba sin ellos; Naruto volvió a sorprenderlos nuevamente. Los clones que habían asistido en la batalla a Neji, y salvado a Tenten y Rock Lee por la otra zona; desaparecieron pese a estar casi rodeando a la chica peliazul llamada Yuri.

-Algo extraño –llegó a pensar Neji, viendo todo desde el otro lado del rio- Eliminó una ventaja que había obtenido contra esa mujer. ¿Qué piensa hacer contra ella? Parece invencible cerca de una fuente de agua natural.

Naruto en tanto, se posiciono lentamente frente ella. Su cara era de extrema concentración. Estaba enfocado en el combate. Esa mujer parecía una niña inocente, pero la vestimenta de negro y nubes rojas, le recordaba a quien la viera lo peligrosa que podía ser. ¿Qué clase de batalla comenzaría a continuación? Todo el equipo Gai estaba prácticamente inutilizado. Y de los tres miembros de Akatsuki ya solo quedaba una. Este combate era el definitivo.

-Vaya ¿Que tenemos aquí? -dijo sonriendo la muchacha- Un chico rubio, fuerte y muy guapo. Ji ji ji.

-(Adelante Naruto,-le susurro el Kyuubi- utiliza la táctica que te dije)

-No estoy seguro- susurrando preocupado- Creo que me asesinará si hago eso.

-(¡Claro que no! Esa niña es tonta y vanidosa! Seguro que la atrapas)

\- ¿Que pasa muchacho guapo? –Dijo curiosa la peliazul, al ver al rubio dudar en empezar a moverse- ¿Acaso rezas antes de morir?

-(Vamos Naruto, no seas cobarde…-le agitó el zorro- Tienes que practicar ese tipo de tácticas después de todo. je je je)

Neji hizo un rodeo junto con Gai para reunirse con el resto del equipo. Los hombres se juntaron mirando con atención a Naruto. Los tres pensaron (¿Que estará planeando hacer Naruto?)

-¡No puedo creerlo! - dijo rojo como un tomate el rubio

\- ¿Qué es lo que no puedes creer? -pregunto intrigada.

\- No puedo creer que tenga que pelear con la mujer más bella de este mundo.

Neji, Gai y Rock Lee se cayeron para atrás. ¡¿QUE GRAN ESTUPIDEZ HABIA DICHO NARUTO?!

Yuri escuchar esas palabras, se ruborizo como colegiala. Lo miraba embobada. Incluso el agua perteneciente a su escudo dejo de cubrirla.

\- ¿Pero qué estás diciendo muchacho?- totalmente avergonzada y poniendo sus manos en el rostro.

-(Díselo niño,-le presionó el Kyuubi desde el interior- díselo y ya la tienes. je je je)

-Di...digo que - prosiguió aun colorado Naruto- Voy a capturarla para mí. Será solo mía.

-¡Ay, pero que dice!, ¡que atrevido es este muchacho! Por Kami! – totalmente distraída.

Naruto aprovecho la distracción y estaba en un instante frente a ella. La atrapó de las manos. Ella se quedó paralizada por la acción. El rostro de la joven se sonrojo aún más violentamente y se quedó mirándolo fijamente sin defenderse. Y cuando el rubio iba a golpearla para dejarla inconsciente…La chica se había desmayado en sus brazos.

Los tres hombres observando el encuentro. Se cayeron para atrás nuevamente.

\- (Ja Ja Ja, ¡Te lo dije! Ja Ja ja-se burló el zorro- ¡Era una niña tonta! ¡BIEN HECHO, GALAN!)

\- ¡Cierra la boca zorro pulguiento! – Avergonzado- Aunque, tengo que admitir que es linda je je je.

Algunos minutos después el equipo Gai, Naruto y la prisionera hacían campamento a la espera de refuerzos de la aldea. Podrían haberse retirado al instante. Pero las armas y provisiones eran un buen botín para aumentar el poder de Konoha.

Tenten y la muchacha llamada Yuri tardaron bastante en recuperar la conciencia. Gai, Neji y Rock Lee saboreaban el momento de volver a la aldea y contarles a todos la famosa "Táctica" que le entregó la victoria a Naruto. El rubio tragó duro, de solo pensar la que le esperaba. Pero el zorro sugirió una forma de mantener callados a los tres hombres.

-¿Gai-sensei? – Dijo Naruto con malicia en el rostro- Si alguien en toda la aldea, se entera como vencí a esta chica. Me encargaré de sepan todos la paliza que ella le dio a usted. Y al primero que se lo voy a contar todo, es a Kakashi-sensei.

El orgullo de Gai estaba en juego. De solo pensar que su "rival" Kakashi pudiera enterarse lo ocurrido lo estremeció. Sin embargo Neji y Rock Lee, observaron a Naruto sin preocupación. Por supuesto Gai lo comprendió todo.

\- ¡Bien! – Sonrojado- Si alguno de ustedes dos hablan sobre lo que paso. ¡Los entrenaré en triple turno durante todas sus vidas!

Así que, por conveniencia grupal, nadie diría la "táctica" real de Uzumaki Naruto. Mientras los refuerzos llegaban, Naruto tomó la espada del fallecido Roko. Era trabajada finamente desde la empuñadura hasta el filo. Lo extraño era el metal oscuro que poseía. Naruto nunca había visto algo parecido. Pero el zorro sí.

-(Se llama "Filo danzante de sombra". Esta espada perteneció a la familia Nara hace décadas. Manipula las sombras a su alrededor convirtiéndolas en formas de ataque o captura)

-Todos los Nara manipulan las sombras. De que les sirve un objeto que hace lo mismo.

-(Tal vez, en manos de un Nara muestre su verdadero poder. ¿Qué piensas hacer con ella?)

\- Aun no lo sé. La sellaré en mis pergaminos. Por ahora estará guardada ahí.

Cuando los tres equipos de la hoja llegaron por las provisiones. Naruto usó la invocación de un sapo grande para trasportarse (Junto con el "equipo Gai" y la prisionera) directo a la hoja.  
Todos fueron al hospital. Tenten despertó en brazos de Naruto. Luego de mirar en donde estaba dijo:

\- Te has ganado una invitación a cenar – sonriendo suavemente.

Naruto asintió mirándola a los ojos. Lo cual hizo que Tenten se sonrojara.

-¡Tienes toda la razón Tenten! –Gritó Lee - ¡El equipo entero invitara la cena de mañana!

\- ¡Es lo menos que podemos hacer!-apoyó Gai- ¡Gran idea Lee!

-Dejen de avergonzarnos con sus gritos –declaró Neji rojo de vergüenza- Además la idea fue de Tenten.

Lo que resto de sus compañeros no supuso. Era que Tenten lo había intentado invitar ella sola. Un par de meses de entrenamientos compartidos habían despertado en la Kunoichi algo más que simple compañerismo. Todos fueron atendidos de sus heridas prontamente. Naruto deshizo el clon que ayudó a Tenten no sin antes despedirse de todos. Pronto se volverían a encontrar.

El verdadero Naruto fue directamente a la prisión. Llevaba sobre su espalda a la bella peliazul Yuri. Cuando llegó a las puertas, donde los guardias lo esperaban. Se encontró con Kakashi y Sai que salían desde el interior.

-Hola Naruto,-le dijo amistoso Kakashi- ¿Cómo has estado?

-entrenando, y reforzando equipos- con gesto cansado

-¿Quién es esa chica que se abraza tan fuerte a tu espalda? – pregunto Sai con cara de nada.

Naruto se puso rojo al notar como Yuri, con una sonrisa soñadora, se abrazaba con fuerzas a su espalda.

-Increíble – señaló Kakashi con un dedo- Su kimono es negro con nubes rojas ¿Es de Akatsuki?

-así es –asintiendo- No la juzguen por como se ve. Tiene un control de agua asombroso.

¿Cómo era el aspecto de Yuri? Una joven de unos aparentes 16 o 17 años, con una altura de 1,65 y larguísimo cabello azul. Tenía dos coletas largas que caían por los lados de su rostro, y el resto de su largo cabello caía como cascada hasta más allá de su cintura. Contaba con rasgos faciales muy bellos. Ojos hermosos, también de color azul. Su cuerpo era sensual, tenía las formas suaves pero en desarrollo tales como Ino Yamanaka. Pero evidentemente por lo demostrado, su mente trabajaba con la inocencia de una niña de 8 años. Que hacía más sorprendente, que tuviera esas habilidades con el Suiton, y que de alguna manera estuviera relacionada con Akatsuki. ¿Quién era realmente Yuri? Era algo que Naruto se preguntaba cada 5 minutos. Kakashi y Sai siguieron a Naruto de vuelta al interior. Esa chica era un misterio. Yuri se despertó en la espalda del rubio. No intentó escapar. Se la veía contenta. Naruto la dejó dentro de una celda. Ella lo miró entristecida y pregunto:

-¿Mi señor? ¿Cuál es su nombre mi señor?

-Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki –sonriendo- Ahora se buena chica, y pórtate bien ¿de acuerdo?

Ella asintió calurosamente. Sus gestos eran como los de una niña pequeña. Pero su cuerpo era…. como el de una mujer muy sensual. Mientras salían de la prisión Kakashi no pudo evitar tratar el tema:

-¿Parece que esa chica está enamorada eh?- con gesto perverso.

-No…..pe…. ¿Pero qué dice Kakashi-sensei?- nervioso y colorado.

-¿Quién es Naruto?- susurro Sai

-La capture en una misión de rescate. Casi mata a todo el equipo de Gai

-¿ellos están bien?-consulto Kakashi

-sí, salvo golpes y moretones nada que lamentar. Incluso me gane una cena gratis. Cortesía del equipo, je.

-Hace tiempo que no nos vemos.-dijo Sai- ¿Qué tal si comemos juntos esta noche?

-buena idea. Los veré en Ichiraku a las 9. Tengo que avisar todo a la abuela.

\- te veremos a las 9 entonces. –señalo Kakashi

Naruto desapareció en el humo. Kakashi miró a Sai y dijo:

-Buena idea Sai. Sakura estará feliz de acercarse a él.

-después de los últimos meses. No sé cuánto se va acercar. Pero no importa, ambos son mis amigos- sonrisa.

En la oficina de Tsunade. Gai desarrollaba el informe sobre el combate en el río. Era indudable que el pelinegro estaba impresionado por los avances de Naruto en los 2 meses de entrenamiento.

-¿En serio se ha vuelto tan rápido? –Interrogó Tsunade complacida

-digamos que ahora en su estado normal, -recordó Gai- es más veloz que hace 2 meses en modo ermitaño.

-eso significa que en modo Sennin….

\- "El relámpago dorado de Konoha"- sonriendo

\- ¿Acaso, también la técnica del Yondaime?

\- Aun no la domina perfectamente. Pero lo hará, estoy seguro. ¡La llama de la juventud arde en su cuerpo!- postura clásica de Gai.

-¡Es increíble! – Complacida- A Minato le tomó años crear y controlar esa técnica.

-Naruto nunca se detiene. Lo intenta una y otra vez. Nunca se rinde.

-¿Qué puedes decirme sobre la prisionera? ¿Acaso es tan poderosa?

-Si Naruto no la hubiera detenido. Nos hubiera matado a todos. Su dominio del elemento agua está fuera de la imaginación.

-De acuerdo-dijo Tsunade- ¿Cómo fue que la derrotó?

Gai dejó caer una gota de su rostro. Estaba en aprietos. La amenaza de Naruto estaba fresca en su mente. Tsunade lo miraba seria. Sus gestos indicaban que comenzaba a enfadarse. (Ceja levantada, vena en la frente) De pronto llego Naruto. Gai sonrió aliviado y escapó con la excusa de ver a sus estudiantes.

-misión cumplida Tsunade-sama –serio

\- ¿Qué pasa Naruto? ¿Ya no me llamaras "Abuela"? (justo cuando empezaba a agradarme)

\- Creí que no le gustaba – gesto cansado

\- Solo cuando hay más gente presente- sonrisa tierna

\- De acuerdo, abuela

Naruto realizó el informe y agregó el asunto de las provisiones y armas capturadas. Para sorpresa de Tsunade. Naruto analizó que Madara estaría formando ejércitos mercenarios para superar en número lo que no podía en calidad. Además concluyo que posiblemente traiga gente desde el exterior. Por la procedencia de ciertas armas del embarque.

\- ¿desde cuándo tu tan estratégico? –Gesto de sorpresa

-Un zorro, es naturalmente muy listo – sonriendo- Mi compañero aquí dentro –Tocándose el vientre- tiene la sabiduría de varios siglos de antigüedad je je. Y odia lo suficiente a Madara como para querer compartir su experiencia conmigo.

\- Así que por fin logras dominarlo.

\- No diga esas cosas – serio- Es una criatura orgullosa. Digamos que somos compañeros.

\- De acuerdo. Es todo por ahora. Te llamare con los sapos si algo se presenta.

\- Bien abuela. Ahora voy a comer con Kakashi-sensei y los demás.

\- ¿En serio? – Gesto travieso- ¿Qué me dices de Sakura?

\- No mucho en realidad- despreocupado- Hace más de dos meses que no hablamos mucho. Me ha seguido varios días. Y cada vez que nos vemos hay problemas de todo tipo.

\- te refieres a la tormenta ¿verdad?

\- entre otras cosas.

\- ¿Sabes Naruto? Cuanto tenía tu edad Jirayja y yo no…..

-¡Lo lamento abuela me tengo que ir! –Sale corriendo- ¡Se me hace tarde para la cena!

-¡Naruto!No me dejes hablando sola! ¡NARUTOOOO!- puñetazo al escritorio (Escritorio partido en dos)

Fin del capítulo.


	11. CAPITULO 10

**CAPITULO 10: DOS MESES PARA AMARTE**

La cómoda cama del hospital de la hoja cobijaba a Tenten como podría hacerlo el abrazo de su madre.

-O el abrazo de Naruto –pensó sonrojada.

Era increíble para la Kunoichi como su corazón había florecido por el rubio. Hace años que lo conocía. Sin embargo solo hace un par de meses pudo tenerlo cerca todos los días. Era gracioso y muy amable. Tenten recordaba con una sonrisa como tenía que regañar a Gai-sensei por los "excesos" en los entrenamientos con Rock Lee y Naruto.

Primero sintió solo simpatía por el rubio. Al fin y al cabo, era casi como Rock Lee a quien ella consideraba un hermano tonto. Pero una tarde calurosa. El destino de ambos se entrelazó para siempre. Naruto había encontrado entre la herencia de su padre, unos Kunai muy exóticos cuyos propósitos eran la utilización del mejor jutsu del Yondaime. Tenían tres puntas y forma diferente al estándar. Inicialmente Naruto preguntó a Gai quien podría hacer este tipo de arma. Gai aseguró que esa pregunta solo la familia Nakamura podría responder. Esa misma tarde cerca de la montaña de Konoha. El rubio visitó la casa de los Nakamura los mejores forjadores del país del fuego. Era una gran estructura familiar. Gran cantidad de habitaciones, salón principal y un enorme taller donde la familia fabricaba las armas que vendía en la aldea.

 _Naruto entró a la zona del taller y allí encontró a Shio Nakamura (Hermano mayor de Tenten). Luego del saludo y la correspondiente presentación, Shio le indicó que jamás había visto un Kunai como ese. Naruto dudaba de decirle su procedencia. Pero entonces Tenten entró al lugar. Estaba con su delantal de herrero. Tenía su cara con varias manchas de restos de metal. Pero con una sonrisa encantadora. Se saludaron con un beso en la mejilla, lo cual extraño profundamente al hermano. Shio jamás había visto a Tenten saludar como una "dama". Generalmente eran apretones de manos terribles. Discretamente se retiró al ver que entre conversaciones lo ignoraban. En su mente, estaba ir corriendo a contarles el chisme a sus padres. Mientras Naruto y Tenten charlaban sobre cualquier cosa (locuras de Gai y Rock Lee, como enfadaban a Neji, entrenamientos, etc.). El padre de Tenten hizo su aparición. Naruto trago saliva. Goro Nakamura era un hombre "monumental". 2,15 cm. de altura, cuerpo ancho y musculoso. Mirada de escasos amigos. Naruto sintió unas ganas terribles de salir corriendo. Y para colmo de malas, el saludo de Goro solo lo aterrorizó más. Con su brazo derecho atrajo a su hija bruscamente cubriéndola. Y ubicándola por detrás de su cuerpo imponente declaró áspero:_

-¿Qué intenciones tiene con mi hija? ¿Señor? – Mirada de amenaza

 _-Mi….mi nombre es…Naruto Uzumaki, señor Nakamura- tratando de no temblar._

 _\- Señor Uzumaki… – bruscamente- Dígame entonces a que ha venido._

 _-¡Oto-sama! –Dijo ofuscada dándole un suave golpe en el vientre- Naruto es un amigo._

 _Naruto todavía atemorizado solo atinó a estirar su mano para entregarle el Kunai de su padre. Goro observó la pieza y sus ojos demostraron rápidamente que conocía su procedencia. Miró a Naruto como escrutándolo profundamente. Algo en sus recuerdos se agitaba para salir._

 _-Espero por tu bien, -amenazador- que no hayas robado este Kunai ¿Cuál es el nombre de tus padres?_

 _-Mi madre fue Uzumaki Kushina y mi padre Namikase Minato – dijo con orgullo Naruto, aunque no entendía la situación completamente.  
_

 _De pronto, los ojos de Goro se llenaron de felicidad. Fue una transformación tan asombrosa que tanto Naruto como Tenten sonrieron con él._

 _\- Tu padre que era el Yondaime, fue mi mejor amigo. Puedo verlo en ti Naruto. Permite que le pueda dar un abrazo otra vez._

 _Fue una situación tan extraña. Goro Nakamura era un hombre nada sentimental. Jamás abrazó a sus hijos como lo hizo con el rubio. Su risa fue tan monumental como el mismo, fue tan grande que la madre de Tenten vino corriendo a verlo. De pronto todo estuve bien. Fue toda dulzura y alegría.  
_

 _Naruto fue invitado/obligado a quedarse para cenar. Goro se pasó toda la velada contando historias de Minato y el juntos. Naruto pasó esa noche, un momento en familia. Como si su padre fuera el que hablaba. Por su parte Tenten sintió en el pecho un escalofrió. La risa de Naruto, sus ojos, sus palabras.  
_

 _-¿Será Naruto?- se preguntó a sí misma- ¿Será el hombre que despierta mi corazón?  
_

 _Con el correr de los días. Naruto visitaba a los Nakamura para aprender a hacer sus Kunai. Goro le hubiera enseñado personalmente. Pero Tomoko Nakamura (madre de Tenten) intuyó con picardía que su hija tenía interés en el joven Uzumaki.  
_

 _Tenten nunca había sido vergonzosa. Pero se ruborizaba constantemente cuando Naruto se quitaba su remera para quedar solo con el delantal de herrero. El esfuerzo del entrenamiento había logrado en Naruto marcar como nunca sus músculos. Pecho, brazos, vientre. Tenten veía a un hombre realmente guapo. Sus ojos azules parecían ver siempre en el interior de todos. Su risa, aunque no tan a menudo como antes, era magia pura._

 _Solo un par de semanas bastaron para que Tenten lo esperara en las tardes con ansiedad. Se arreglaba como nunca lo había hecho. Se compraba ropa nueva en la aldea cuando eso nunca le había interesado. Preparaba comida para llevarle en el mediodía de entrenamientos. Algo se agitaba en los sentimientos de la chica._

 _Un viernes en la tarde, Naruto no apareció. Dijo que vendría, por las clases de forja y no llegó. Tenten experimento el exquisito dolor de la ausencia. Lloró en su cuarto, como una niña pequeña. Como si nunca más lo pudiera volver a ver. Su madre, quien más pendiente estuvo de sus cambios emocionales, fue la que comprendió su ansiedad:  
_

 _\- El amor es complicado –sonriendo- Sobre todo cuando nos llega de repente.  
_

 _\- ¿Qué dices mama? –Avergonzada- Estoy triste porque….no sé porque.  
_

 _-Claro –dijo divertida- No tiene nada que ver con la ausencia de cierto rubio apuesto.  
_

 _Tenten sonrió totalmente ruborizada. Su madre la podía ver a través de todas sus máscaras. Esa mujer dura, áspera y de fuerte carácter. Esa mujer que quería demostrar su capacidad como ninja ante todo. Ahora había caído en las redes del amor._

 _Al día siguiente, en el entrenamiento de Naruto con Gai y Rock Lee. Tenten se presentó con signos claros de enfado. Tanto Gai como Lee indicaron el cambio de humor como "Problemas de mujeres". Por supuesto, recibieron como premio una sonora patada que los mando a volar muy lejos._

Naruto, aun sin entender el motivo real del enojo, se disculpó con Tenten por no haber ido a la forja el día anterior. La Hokage lo había enviado a reforzar un equipo cerca de Suna. Así que le tomó toda la tarde y noche esa misión. La explicación estuvo acompañada con una encantadora sonrisa de disculpa.

Tenten sintió en su interior que iba a estallar de felicidad. Lo abrazó calurosamente y tomándolo de la mano lo llevó hacia una canasta donde ella le trajo su almuerzo. Naruto aun sin comprender el asunto dijo que tenía que entrenar. Pero Tenten le aclaró que debía comer para estar fuerte. Además, Gai y Lee tardarían en volver de donde cayeron por los golpes de la chica.

/

 _Llevaban casi un mes en los trabajos de forja. Naruto era algo torpe para aprender el oficio. Sin embargo su determinación para nunca rendirse lo compensaba todo. Tenten lo miraba fascinada trabajar. Pero en los ojos de Naruto muy en el fondo, había una frialdad terrible. Tenten decidió borrarla. Decidió devolver la alegría a esa mirada. Así que le habló, para saber el motivo del dolor:  
_

 _\- Dime Naruto ¿Cuál es el motivo de la tristeza que esconden tus ojos?  
_

 _-En realidad –suspirando- me he dado cuenta. Que solo sirvo para la guerra. Soy solo un "arma". "La gran bestia de Konoha"_

 _-No puedo creer que pienses de ese modo – mirándolo a los ojos- Tú no eres así.  
_

 _-Yo no era así. –Corrigió- Pero el amor no me sonríe. De hecho se ha burlado de mí siempre._

 _-¿Sakura-san verdad? –Gesto triste- ¿Aun sigues…pensando en ella?_

 _-intento no hacerlo –serio- Pero es la única mujer que siempre he mirado. Aunque ella no me vea._

 _-Hay muchas mujeres en el mundo –ruborizada- Deberías intentarlo con alguien más._

 _-No lo sé- suspiro- tal vez, solo soy un arma. Nada más._

 _Tenten puso ambas manos en el rostro del rubio. Se miraron a los ojos. El silencio era tan profundo que solo latidos podían oírse. La mirada triste de Naruto la volvía loca. Simplemente no pudo resistirse._

 _-Tú no eres un "arma" –voz suave- Soy maestra en armas y tú, no lo eres. Eres una persona maravillosa que nunca fue apreciada.  
_

Naruto bajó sus brazos con resignación. Sus gestos de tristeza no parecían mutar. Como si las palabras de la chica no llegaran a fondo. Ella tuvo un impulso, el mismo que la seguía hace días. Se acercó a Naruto y lo besó tiernamente. Sus labios se encontraron, sus ojos se cerraron dejándose llevar. Ese pequeño momento de sus vidas fue milagroso. Se separaron para verse mejor. La luz del fuego en la forja iluminó sus sonrisas ella sintió el corazón desbocado. Ahora estaba segura de lo que sentía. El en cambio, vio frente suyo a Sakura. Pero pestañeó abrumado, para ver a Tenten. Ella merecía ser vista. Naruto no quería seguir besando a una fantasía.

 _-Solo te pido, – le dijo en un susurro la joven- Que me des la oportunidad de entrar en tu corazón.  
_

 _-Pero Tenten, -dubitativo- no creo que….  
_

 _-¿Un buen momento?-le interrumpió sonriendo apenas- , nunca será el momento si no lo intentamos. Solo quiero que lo intentes, eso es todo.  
_

En los días siguientes la rutina de Naruto continúo sin modificaciones. Pero los ojos del rubio brillaban con una nueva luz. Había recuperado la esperanza. Podía vivir, podía ser feliz. Había una vida después de Sakura Haruno.

 _/  
_

 _Una tarde días después, cuando solo Naruto y Tenten practicaban con espadas en un campo de entrenamiento. Sucedió un enfrentamiento que pudo terminar muy mal. Tenten le mostraba la manera correcta de usar a "RAYO DE LUNA" (la espada de Kushina). Le indicaba como pararse, como atacar, como defenderse. Ponía sus manos en la cintura del rubio para enseñarle equilibrio. Y de paso para poner tocarlo. Para sentirlo cercano. El contacto con la piel de Naruto, aunque fuera todavía de manera inocente, hacia a Tenten asegurar que realmente sentía algo muy poderoso por el Uzumaki. Y cada vez quería más.  
_

 _Quiso el destino que Ino Yamanaka pasara por el lugar. La rubia, con su clásica mentalidad avispada, intuyó que Tenten disfrutaba demasiado del entrenamiento. Y corrió al hospital en busca de Sakura para comentarle quien estaba "entrenando" a Naruto. Sakura sintió una puntada en el pecho. Tenía que verlo con sus propios ojos. La rubia y la pelirosa corrieron a toda velocidad. Ino reía divertida por la cara de rabia y celos que su amiga mostraba. Por fin se decidiría a pelear por Naruto.  
_

 _En esos momentos, en el campo de entrenamiento, Naruto recibió la visita de Gamatatsu:  
_

 _-¡Naruto-san, Naruto-san! Tsunade-sama lo necesita urgente._

 _-De acuerdo –frustrado- ¿Al menos te dijo cuánto dura la misión?_

 _\- No me dijo… –con gesto pícaro- Pero leí en documento que está planeado para dos días, ji ji ji.  
_

 _-Ni modo… - suspiró derrotado Naruto, que realmente estaba cómodo con Tenten y no quería marcharse- ¿Nos vemos el domingo? –Sonrisa  
_

 _-¿Qué te parece un día de campo? –Sonrisa  
_

 _-Kami santo...Si vas a llevar la comida que haces… Acepto – sonrisa_

 _Tenten lo abrazó con fuerza y justo en ese momento desde una grada, Sakura lo vio todo. Naruto se fue con la invocación. Sakura tronó sus puños con furia. Ino todavía a su lado, comenzó a sentir que se había equivocado al traer a su amiga. Rato después, Tenten estaba juntando algunas armas que había lanzado en el entrenamiento. Estaba feliz. Ahora mismo iría a su casa. Tenía que pensar con cuidado que comida hacer para Naruto.  
_

 _-Da igual je, -pensó sonrojada- a él le agrada todo lo que cocino._

 _¡¿Se puede saber qué haces con Naruto?! – Gritó Sakura acercándose con vena en la frente, roja de furia.  
_

 _-¿A ti que te importa? – respondió Tenten mirándola acercarse_

 _-¡Claro que me importa! ¡Yo lo quiero!  
_

 _-¿Perdón? -seriamente  
_

 _-Que…..yo…yo lo quiero como amigo - voz nada convincente. Y Sakura Inner desde el interior añadió- (COBARDE)_

 _-Ah… – Indico Tenten con gesto travieso, pero en su voz se notaba el disgusto- Entonces no te preocupes je je je. Estará bien cuidado en mis brazos.  
_

 _-¡Aléjate de él! –rabiosa._

 _-¡A mí no me grites! –sacando las uñas- ¿Quieres pelear?_

 _-¡Te daré una paliza orejas de oso! – acomodando sus guantes._

 _SAKURA INNER (¡MATALA!MATALA! CAMBIAREMOS LOS REGISTROS EN LA MORGUE)_

 _-¡Será un placer darte una lección!- declaró Tenten_

-Será mejor que te prepares –acercándose amenazante

 _-Estoy preparada para darte una paliza. –respondió Tenten_

 _Tenten dio un salto hacia atrás tomando distancia. Estaba muy concentrada en el encuentro. No sería una práctica inocente. Había claras intenciones de dañar a la rival. La castaña desplegó un pergamino sobre su brazo izquierdo y con el derecho comenzó a lanzar una lluvia de Kunai directo a la pelirosa._

 _-Lo que supuse, mantendrá las distancias. –Pensaba Sakura- Pero de nada le servirá su arsenal. ¡DOTON JUTSU MURO DE TIERRA!_

 _Un muro de tres metros se alzó frente a Sakura protegiendo su cuerpo de las armas que Tenten había lanzado. Los impactos de Kunai dieron con el muro sin más consecuencias._

 _-Solo debo acertar un buen golpe,-razono Sakura- y todo terminara._

Cuando el muro descendió y Sakura se disponía a avanzar. Tenten estaba encima de ella. La castaña aprovecho la sorpresa conectando una serie de puñetazos en cuerpo y rostro de su rival. Completando su arremetida con una fuerte patada en el estómago que lanzo a Sakura varios metros más allá.

 _\- ¡si crees que tengo miedo de tu fuerza bruta. Te equivocas!_

 _-¡Puede que no temas, pero eso no evitara que te elimine de un solo golpe!_

 _Sakura se lanzó de frente a su rival pero para su sorpresa Tenten también arremetió a gran velocidad y directamente. Cuando el puño derecho de la pelirosa iba a dar en el pecho de Tenten esta se agacho y barrio con su pierna a Sakura haciéndole perder el equilibrio. No alcanzo a caer, pero no tuvo oportunidad de esquivar una nueva combinación de patadas que volvieron a alejarla._

 _-Eres fuerte, lo admito. Te he golpeado duro y sigues de pie. Pero mi velocidad evitara que me toques. El combate es mío._

 _El combate en Tayjutsu continúo y si bien Tenten golpeaba más seguido los escasos aciertos de Sakura eran más efectivos. Sin embargo Tenten comenzó a herir a Sakura con Kunai salidos de todos los bolsillos de su traje. Sakura noto que su rival se movía mejor y comenzó a destruir el suelo del campo a base de terribles puñetazos._

 _-¿Qué haces, acaso perdiste la cabeza?-sorprendida  
_

 _-te mueves bien. -admitió la rosa- Pero ahora el piso está destruido. Veremos que tal lo haces._

 _Sakura había entrenado para luchar en suelos destruidos y eso le daba ventaja. Tenten la hería constantemente pero la pelirosa se curaba y volvía a la carga. La castaña noto que el combate no le era favorable. Encima de todo, sus más poderosos pergaminos los había dejado en su casa. Después de todo este combate nunca estuvo en sus planes._

 _-Vaya, tal parece que no lo haces nada mal. Era de esperarse tienes a la mejor maestra de todas. (Igualmente Naruto será para mí)  
_

 _-Gracias, aunque Gai-sensei no lo hizo mal tampoco. Pero no voy a perder (No voy a perder a Naruto)_

 _Tenten salto hacia atrás en una mortal para quedar sobre uno de los muros del estadio. Saco un pergamino rojo y desplegándolo ante sí dijo:_

 _-¡toma esto! ¡DANZA DE CADENAS, PRISION NEBULAR!_

 _Una enorme cantidad de cadenas de diversos tamaños fueron lanzadas contra Sakura directamente. Esta esquivo el ataque, pero Tenten lo redirigía siguiéndola. Las cadenas se movía como si estuvieran vivas pero no eran lo bastante rápidas para darle alcance a la pelirosa. Finalmente el suelo quedo atestado de cadenas pero en el centro Sakura se paraba sin ningún rasguño._

 _-Esas cadenas son lentas. Nunca me atrapara con ellas._

 _-Nunca quise atraparte querida. Solo puse la trampa._

 _Tenten abrió sus manos y comenzó a moverlas. En sus dedos estaban hilos de metal que se conectaban con las masas de cadenas en el suelo, alrededor de Sakura. Con un rápido movimiento las cadenas se alzaron atrapando a la pelirosa. Sakura estaba prisionera, desde los hombros a la cintura las cadenas la tenían amarrada. Tenten salto de su posición se acercó con un Kunai frente a su rival._

 _-todo termino. Perdiste.  
_

 _-¡Aun no!- comenzando a hacer fuerza._

 _-no podrás liberarte. Tienes fuerza pero no tanta._

 _Sakura movió su manos rápidamente y en un mismo movimiento creo dos cuchillos de chakra (Uno en cada mano) con el derecho lastimo la rodilla de Tenten y con el izquierdo corto una parte de las cadenas. Dio un salto hacia atrás y aplicando toda la fuerza de sus músculos. Hizo estallar todas las cadenas de su cuerpo en pedazos._

 _-¡Ahora tu pierna no te servirá! -Bramo Sakura-! Ya no podrás correr! Toma esto!_

 _Se lanzó con todo hacia Tenten que intento apoyar su pierna herida y el dolor la estremeció. Pero justo cuando la pelirosa iba a impactar. Tenten, parada solo en su pierna sana dio un salto de lado y quedo perfectamente parada en su pierna sana sobre una filosa roca que sobre salía en el campo destruido._

 _-Se llama técnica de la grulla. Aun con una pierna. Puedo pelear. –Sonrisa_

 _-No dejas de sorprenderme. Pero no resistirás por mucho._

 _/_

 _Mientras tanto Ino miraba en las gradas presintiendo un desastre. Solo le quedo una solución. Correr hacia la oficina de Tsunade y rogar al cielo que Naruto aun estuviera allí. En la oficina de la Hokage se encontraban reunidos los capitanes del escuadrón de interrogatorios. Inoichi Yamanaka e Ibiki Morino destacaban entre los presentes.  
_

 _Naruto que inicialmente había llegado por una misión en la frontera de país del fuego fue invitado a quedarse para opinar sobre la información expuesta. El rubio estaba algo confundido. No comprendía en realidad el por qué debía inmiscuirse en esta faceta de espionaje que no iba para nada con sus cualidades. Tsunade, en cambio, quería comprobar hasta dónde llegaban las capacidades de zorro._

 _Aparentemente los capturados por ninjas de Konoha. Tenían una especie de barrera mental que les protegía de las técnicas para extraer información. Naruto estaba muy aburrido por la charla._

 _\- así es como le informo Hokage-sama.-aclaro Inoichi- No se puede atravesar esa barrera._

 _\- ¿Cómo es posible que hasta el más sencillo soldado de Madara tenga ese poder?-señalo Ibiki_

 _-(no es poder de Madara.-aclaro el Kyuubi- El Nibi puede crear esas barreras mentales)_

 _Naruto repitió textual lo dicho por el zorro. Además agrego que se disolvía con el tiempo esa barrera. Solo en cuestión de esperar. En la reunión todos supusieron la intervención del nueve colas en ese argumento. Cuando Naruto se retiraba por el asunto de su misión. Ino llego y lo cruzo en el pasillo._

 _/  
_

 _En el campo de entrenamiento. Sakura y Tenten se había atacado con furia. Había cráteres por todo el lugar. Armas regadas por doquier. Ambas estaban cansadas y heridas._

 _\- ¡Increíble! – susurro Tenten jadeando, manos en rodillas_

 _\- ¿Increíble que?- respondió Sakura igual de cansada._

 _-peleas salvajemente, por alguien que perdiste por no pelear._

 _\- ¡¿Tu que sabes?! ¡Apenas hace un par de meses que estas cercan!_

 _\- yo….-respirando difícil- Estoy enamorada. No lo voy a dejar._

 _\- él me quiere a mí – contradijo Sakura, sangrando por la herida_

 _\- tal vez, pero con el tiempo voy hacer que te olvide._

 _Naruto e Ino aparecieron corriendo por una de las entradas._

 _-¿Qué están haciendo? – dijo Naruto nervioso por la violencia de la escena._

 _-Solo practicábamos.-indico Tenten mirando de reojo a su rival- Solo una práctica y ¡AAY!_

 _Había intentado caminar hacia Naruto y una de sus piernas estaba mal. Él se movió rápido evitando que cayera al suelo. Sakura con gesto triste pensó que se le había ido la mano. Era eso, y que Naruto estuviera sosteniendo a Tenten junto como deseaba "ella" ser sostenida._

 _-¿A ver? –Dijo Sakura con gesto despreocupado- Deja que te cure._

 _-Paso, – voz cortante- Prefiero ir al hospital y ¡AAY!_

 _-Déjame que te ayude. – Dijo Naruto Levantándola en brazos- No puedes esforzarse tanto después de una herida de esas._

 _Sakura se quedó de piedra al verlo llevarse a Tenten en brazos. Fue un gesto tan amable, tan espontáneo. Que Sakura no tuvo fuerzas para recriminarle nada. Naruto pasó, con Tenten en brazos, junto a Ino y le pidió que ayude a Sakura con sus heridas. Ino se acercó a la pelirosa y Comenzó a curarla. Sakura ni se movía del lugar. Sus ojos estaban en la espalda del rubio. Algo definitivamente había cambiado._

Tenten salió de sus recuerdos al escuchar el griterío en su habitación del hospital. Gai, Rock Lee y Neji discutían sobre el lugar de la cena con Naruto. Lo hacían tan importante y escandaloso que nadie podría dormir en todo el hospital. Neji miro a Tenten y como ella no había opinado le pregunto a dónde irían.

\- Naruto es el invitado –suspiro la castaña- Que él decida.

Los tres hombres se miraron un momento y a la vez exclamaron:

-¡Ichiraku-ramen!

 **Fin del capitulo**


	12. CAPITULO 11

**CAPITULO 11: UNA TORMENTA PERFECTA  
**

En los mismos instantes que Naruto informaba de la misión al Hokage, y Tenten recordaba los meses trascurridos con Naruto. Sakura se encontraba en su habitación saliendo del baño. Hacía poco más de 3 horas que el equipo "Kakashi" había vuelto de una misión. Sakura estaba con una bata verde limón, como única prenda. Secaba su cabello con una pequeña toalla sentada en su cama. Su habitación estaba adornada principalmente por el color rosado que tanto le agrada, y actualmente se veía oscura aun con las luces encendidas. Bebió un poco del té que su madre le había preparado. Caminaba por el cuarto lentamente, hundida en pensamientos de cabellos dorados. En una pequeña mesa, donde solía escribir su diario íntimo hace algunos años, se encontraba la antigua foto del equipo 7. Tomó el marco y con la yema de los dedos acarició la figura de Naruto.

–Eras feo y metiche –pensó con una sonrisa- Quien hubiera pensado que más adelante serias tan guapo y musculoso. 

Se dejó caer sobre la cama boca arriba. Aun contemplando la foto en sus manos. Desde que Sasuke volvió, todo se había puesto de cabeza. Primero las dudas sobre Sasuke. Que lo amaba, que no lo amaba. Un par de semanas después del juicio le bastaron para saber que el pelinegro era solo un buen amigo. Pero para entonces, cuando no había más lugar para dudas, Naruto ya no estaba a su lado. Cuando al fin hablaría con Naruto, las burlas de Ino y Tsunade la hirieron en su orgullo. 

-¿Qué se cree este? –Pensó equivocada hace tiempo- yo jamás iría tras él. 

El tiempo comenzó a trascurrir. El orgullo tonto ya no la alegraba. Solo la risa de su rubio preferido podría. Se levantó de la cama para sentarse frente a la mesita, dejando la foto en su lugar. En un cajón estaba su diario íntimo. Hacia un par de años que no escribía en él. Pero ahora mismo lo abrió para ojearlo. Y solo encontró poemas, notas y escrituras; todas dirigidas al mismo chico. Esa situación de alguna manera le causó mucha irritación. Así que arrancó las hojas de golpe. Sasuke Uchiha nunca más seria su anhelo. Ahora estaba muy segura. Hacía tiempo que no escribía. Pero los increíbles eventos de hace tres semanas eran como para un cuento de terror. Todo se dio, exactamente al revés. Un plan perfecto, destruido por una tormenta igualmente perfecta:

 _"Querido diario. Pensé sinceramente en nunca más volverte a escribir. Supuse que era parte de mi madurez dejarte a un lado. Pero estoy tan sola y confundida que debía repasar estos meses tan horribles. Podría empezar por el principio. La llegada de Sasuke a la villa. Pero no creo que sea pertinente irse tan atrás en el tiempo. Naruto ya no está. Esta sencilla afirmación me produce sufrimiento y miedo._

 __

 _¿Es mi culpa? Claro que es mi culpa. Ahora que lo pienso no pude hacer un mejor trabajo alejándolo. Repasemos: evité como una tonta que me declarara su amor. Lo deje alejarse, y nunca tuve el valor para ir por él. Permití que las burlas de la cerda me molestaran más que no tenerlo. Y para colmo de males, algunos días después de la pelea con Tenten (Que por cierto logró que mi Naruto se la llevara en brazos) cometí la estupidez más grande de la tierra.  
_

_Convencí a Sasuke de que enviara una nota a Naruto para que lo visitara. Ya que sabía que no lograría acercarme a Naruto de otra forma. El plan era simple. Naruto vendría a visitar a su amigo. Yo llevaría a Ino para que esté con Sasuke. (Por cierto, la cerda finalmente lo conquistó con sus perversiones je je. Me alegro por ellos). Entonces le demostraría a Naruto que yo no estoy con Sasuke. El me acompañaría a mi casa. Yo le diría que lo amaba y le daría un beso para probarlo. Todo aclarado y camino despejado. Plan perfecto, felicidades a los novios, ¡VIVA!_

_Por supuesto, que mi amplio tablero de estrategias nunca tuvo en cuenta la maldita tormenta que se desató esa noche. Faltaba media hora para la reunión en la casa Uchiha. Tuve que resignar mi mejor ropa por la lluvia. Llovía a cantaros. Llegué a casa de Ino y la cerda dijo que ni loca salía con esa tormenta.  
_

_–Estás loca…- me dijo- nadie va a salir de su casa esta noche.  
_

_Mi cabeza le dio la razón. Pero el corazón me impulsó adonde vive Sasuke. No podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad. Tenten se acercaba más y más a mi Naruto. No había tiempo que perder. Corriendo bajo la lluvia esa noche, tropecé y caí en el barro. Cuando por fin en la casi completa oscuridad de la noche, llegué a la casa Uchiha. Me encontraba helada y sucia. Sasuke soltó una carcajada terrible al verme entrar. Y eso aumentaba mi angustia:_

 __

 _\- ¡Ja Ja Ja! Pareces de chocolate ¡ja ja ja!  
_

_-Me alegra que te diviertas- le respondí con ganas de matarlo.  
_

_Luego de hacerme pasar me aclaró que Naruto no había llegado:_

– _y no creo que venga con esta tormenta- además comentó con total sensatez.  
_

_Se me encogió el corazón de pensar en volverme a mi casa. Sasuke me miró serio. Como mi padre cuando me regaña. Y finalmente dijo:_

 _-tienes que darte un baño._

– _No tengo más ropa… – le conteste  
_

_–Te presto una de mis camisas- aclaró- no vas a dormir en mi cama en ese estado.  
_

_-¿Dormir en tu cama? Ni lo sueñes –dije ofuscada- ya se te pegó lo pervertido de Ino._

_Él sonrió divertido de hacerme enojar y declaró:_

– _tú vas a dormir en mi cama. Yo en otro cuarto._

_Minutos después, me di una ducha caliente en totalmente frustrada. Todo había salido mal. Encima con la remojada, seguro que amanecía enferma. Eso pensaba con angustia. Recuerdo que me puse una larga camisa de Sasuke. Cubría mi cuerpo, casi esta los tobillos._

 _-En fin…- pensé- soy la única loca en salir una noche así. La cerda de Ino tenía razón._

 __

 _Un rato después, salí del cuarto de Sasuke y yendo por el pasillo lo vi en el salón. Sentado y tomando té. Llegué hacia la mesa y luego de tomar mi propio vaso con un poco del líquido dulce y reanimarte. Lo vi en la puerta. Junto a Sasuke que se había movido hacia la puerta, estaba Naruto. Sus ojos azules estaban clavados en mí como puñales. Su mirada era una mescla enorme de sentimientos encontrados. Estaba empapado, goteaba y en sus ojos podía verse claramente que caían más gotas, pero no eran de lluvia. Ninguno de los tres reaccionó al instante. Estábamos paralizados por la brutal escena.  
_

_–Teme –dijo con voz helada Naruto- Sera mejor dejarlo para otra vez._

– _Escucha Dobe- tratando de seguirlo- ¡Dobe! Tonto no es lo que tú piensas.  
_

_-¡Naruto! –Le grité desde la puerta- ¡Naruto no te vayas!  
_

_Intente seguirlo, pero Sasuke me detuvo de un brazo -¿Qué haces? –me dijo._

– _Voy tras él –le contesté llorando._

_-¿Con esta tormenta? ¿Y sin ropa?- me contestó razonablemente._

_No supe que decirle. Recién acababa de notar que solo traía una camisa de Sasuke._

– _No vas a alcanzarlo…- me dijo- Ahora vuelvo.  
_

_Sasuke salió en la oscuridad pero el sello inhibidor le prohibió usar el Sharingan mucho tiempo. Casi una hora después volvió. No lo había alcanzado, había corrido muy rápido. –debe haber vuelto a su casa- comentó Sasuke estornudando- Nadie estará afuera con este frio y la lluvia._

_Estuve en la cama de Sasuke toda la noche llorando. ¿Qué estaría pasando por la mente de Naruto ahora? ¿Cómo explicarle todo lo ocurrido? Me vio casi desnuda, y con la ropa de otro hombre. En su casa y de noche. Toda la noche estuve rezando porque mi rubio no cometiera una locura. Imploré a Kami que lo mantuviera a salvo. Fue la peor noche que he vivido.  
_

_Al día siguiente, cuando llegué a trabajar al hospital estaba deshecha. No había pegado un ojo en toda la noche. Me pelee con mis padres por el asunto de no volver a dormir a casa. Fui temprano a lo de Naruto y no se encontraba en su casa. Estaba llegando a trabajar varias horas tarde a mi turno y completando el cuadro, Tsunade-sensei y Shizune-sempai casi me atropellan en el pasillo del primer piso. Ambas corrían a toda marcha detrás de un hombre gigantesco que traía a una persona en sus brazos. Ese hombre que media más de 2 metros, llevaba envuelto en frazadas a una persona cuyo cabello dorado era lo único que se veía. En ese momento casi me muero. Era Naruto y estaba grave. No sé quién es ese hombre que lo trajo. Pero aún le doy las gracias"._

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Sakura comenzó a llorar. Dejó de escribir un momento para secarse las lágrimas. Tan solo revivir los eventos de las semanas y meses pasados, le causaban mucho dolor. Pero no tuvo tiempo de debilitarse y meterse en la cama a deprimirse. Ya que unos pequeños arañazos la distrajeron hacia la ventana. Era "Pakku" el perro ninja de Kakashi. Luego de abrirle el vidrio, el perro le informó de una cena con todo el equipo y Naruto. Cuando la invocación desapareció, Sakura salió como loca a vestirse. Faltaba poco para el horario de la cena.

-¿Qué podré decirle? -se preguntó- ¿Cómo puedo, acercarme? 

Aun recordaba el estado de Naruto en el hospital hace meses. Muy poco faltó para que muriera. Sakura enfrentaba una encrucijada. Quería verlo, quería tenerlo cerca. Pero un rechazo de Naruto, algo más que probable, la destruiría. Como la destruyó ese maldito día de campo que Naruto pasó junto con Tenten.

Seguirlos ese día, fue otro gran error en su lista. 

Al salir de la reunión con Tsunade. Naruto fue corriendo a su departamento. Se le hacía tarde para la comida con sus ex-compañeros. Entró al siempre desordenado cuarto y sin perder tiempo paso a la ducha. Se sentía aliviado por haber llegado justo a tiempo a la misión. Definitivamente Tenten y los demás habrían muerto. Sintió como un escalofrió bajo la lluvia de la ducha. ¿Cómo se hubiera sentido si a Tenten le ocurría algo grave? No podía negar que comenzaba a gustarle esa chica. Era amable y divertida. Le tenía una gran paciencia. 

-Nunca me ha golpeado-pensó- a pesar de mis errores siempre me perdona. 

Tenten era especial. Era una Kunoichi muy hábil, era agresiva y fuerte. Naruto recordó la "practica" que Tenten tuvo contra Sakura el mes pasado. Pero también era una chica dulce y cariñosa. Recordó la cantidad de veces que almorzó gracias a ella. Naruto salió del baño y tropezó con una mochila en el suelo. Casi se da un terrible golpe contra el borde de la cama. Comenzó a reír solo y se dijo: 

-Definitivamente tengo que limpiar más seguido. ¿Qué diría Saku…..digo Tenten? 

Se entristeció por sus palabras. Allí estaba otra vez Sakura, rondando sus pensamientos. 

-¡Increíble! –Pensó- pienso en ella después de todo lo que pasó. Esa maldita tormenta que casi me mata. 

Sus pensamientos volaron 3 semanas atrás. Esa tarde terminó temprano la práctica. El "equipo Gai" salió de misión. Además Sasuke le había mandado una invitación para la noche. Muy a su estilo por supuesto: 

" _Quiero que vengas esta noche a mi casa. Estoy aburrido por el encierro. Así que espero que traigas Sake para calentar la charla. No admito excusas Dobe. Más te vale venir o me obligaras que te busqué por la aldea, y por tu culpa me ejecuten. Sasuke"_

Volvió a su departamento justo en el momento que comenzaba a llover. Espero varias horas, el clima estaba empeñado en poner las cosas difíciles. Naruto corrió bajo la torrencial lluvia. Compró dos botellas de Sake y acampó una hora en Ichiraku. Era vital después de todo, algo de ramen antes de una noche de copas. Corrió bajo la tormenta. barro y agua como nunca había visto en esas calles. 

–Más te vale, Teme de mierda, que me dejes quedar a dormir je –dijo para sí. 

Llegó a la puerta de la casa Uchiha. Entró despacio y con cuidado para no resbalar en el piso mojado. Sasuke estaba frente a él. Cerrándole el camino a la sala. 

– ¡Sal del medio Teme que me estoy mojando! 

–No, no espera que…. 

La vio tomando una taza de té. Era tan hermosa como un sueño. Pero tenía la camisa de otro. El pelo mojado, recién salida de la ducha. Una gran pesadilla. Naruto se detuvo en seco. Los sentimientos se agolpaban en su corazón. Dolor por no tenerla, odio porque pertenecía a otro, amor por su belleza. Naruto lo suponía desde antes, pero verlo era insoportable. De pronto, la necesidad salvaje de huir. Se sintió atrapado, traicionado de maneras inexplicables. Salió corriendo bajo la lluvia que no cesaba. Ni siquiera escuchó los gritos a sus espaldas. Su corazón le rogaba que corriera. ¡VETE LEJOS, NO MIRES ATRAS! ¡HUYE COMO SI LA VIDA TE FUERA EN ELLO! 

La oscuridad era tan profunda que no se veía a más de 5 metros. Naruto nunca sabrá durante cuánto tiempo anduvo en la noche. Cuando la impresión de lo visto en la casa Uchiha mermó un poco, el rubio finalmente comenzó a sentir el frio reinante. En sus manos estaba el Sake y comenzó a beber. Nunca dejó de caminar hacia la nada mientras lo hacía. La bebida le aportaba algo de calor aunque no lo suficiente, pero al menos le alcanzaba para no estar totalmente helado. 

De pronto, casi choca con un árbol. Al rato lo mismo con otro, y luego alguno más. Ya no estaba entre las casas de la villa pero nada de eso le importaba. Minutos después, tropezó y cayó en un charco. Soltó una carcajada y la mescló con llanto. Con una botella de licor ya vacía, Se puso de pie con dificultad y la lanzó lejos a la oscuridad profunda de la noche. El ruido de la botella romperse se escuchó claro a pesar de la insistente tormenta. Los relámpagos le aportaban algo de luz a su visión nublada por la bebida. A lo lejos una gran casa. No pudo distinguir el lugar. Al fin y al cabo la luz de los relámpagos duraba instantes. 

-¡Que me importa en donde estoy!- dijo el rubio ya ebrio- solo se…..que….estoy perdido. 

Se dejó caer al pie de un gran árbol. Comenzó a llorar el llanto jadeante e incomprensible de los borrachos. Miró la segunda botella en su mano y ya casi no tenía nada. El zorro le hablaba en su interior. Naruto no escuchaba con claridad sus palabras. 

–Seguro se burla –pensaba Naruto- nada lindo sale de su hocico. 

Los ojos comenzaron a pesar, un último trago y la botella vacía. No había más fuerzas en sus brazos para repetir la hazaña de lanzarla lejos. La soltó ahí mismo al lado suyo. Sakura Haruno la mejor amiga, la peor enemiga, el amor jamás alcanzado. ¿Había motivos para seguir viviendo? ¿Cómo curar este dolor en su pecho? La desesperación lo llevó a tomar un Kunai que guardaba. Abrió un profundo corte en su muñeca izquierda. La sangre parecía salir pidiendo permiso. El dolor apenas si lo distrajo de la imagen en su memoria. Estoy maldito, estoy condenado. Eso era lo que pensaba. El chakra rojo surgió de su herida, y la cerró completamente. Una nueva sucesión de relámpagos le dio una visión de la montaña cercana. Una sombra a lo lejos se acercaba. De pronto sus ojos se cerraron a la nada. 

Y la sensación de dormir para siempre, lo atrajo a entregarse completamente. 

Naruto tuvo fugases momentos de lucidez. Abrió los ojos un momento y alguien lo llevaba cargándolo en sus brazos. Volvió a cerrarlos hacia la oscuridad. Recuperó la conciencia de nuevo. Había pasado el tiempo aunque él no lo entendía, y pudo ver a Goro Nakamura a su lado. 

– ¿Dónde estoy?-dijo Naruto como pudo 

–En la casa Nakamura – señaló Goro serio- debes descansar. 

Algunos días después despertó en el hospital de Konoha. Supo por intermedio de Shizune y Tsunade, que Goro Nakamura lo había llevado. Se preparó para recibir una andanada de reproches y gritos de la "Vieja" Tsunade. Pero en cambio la "abuela", Tsunade se quedó a su lado todo el tiempo. Naruto comenzó a llorar, empezó a balbucear disculpas. Tsunade lo tranquilizó:

-ya….ya –sonrisa tierna- hacía rato que no visitabas el hospital. Te extrañábamos je. 

Aun cavilaba en su memoria Naruto, cuando por una calle camino a la cena, se cruzó con Konohamaru y sus compañeros que lo saludaron con alegría. Caminó a la luz de la luna llena. Pensaba todavía en el tiempo de hospital. Estuvo allí casi una semana. Su aventura en la tormenta casi lo mató. Si Goro no lo hubiera encontrado y llevado a resguardo, jamás se hubiese recuperado. Menos mal que por lo menos tuvo muchas visitas. El equipo Gai, también Kiba, Shino, Hinata y Akamaru. Iruka-sensei y Konohamaru. Además todos los días recibió la visita de Tenten. Fue precisamente ella, quien le dijo que su padre lo vio desde la casa andar sin rumbo bajo la lluvia. Estaba buscando unas herramientas en el taller y por obra de un relámpago lo pudo divisar. En ese momento Goro confundido, admitió ante su familia que por un momento pensó:

-¿Minato, eres tú?

La risa de Tenten animó a Naruto. Le contó que una vez hace tiempo, Minato había discutido con su esposa y se emborrachó igual que Naruto. 

-Mi padre me dijo -completó Tenten- que la próxima vez que salgas de copas. Lo hagas con él, así podrá cuidarte justo como lo hacía con tu padre. 

Los días pasaron en la cama de hospital. Inicialmente parecía un tonto resfrío. Pero la verdad, es que estuvo cerca de no despertar más del paseo por la lluvia. Cierto día en una de las visitas de Tenten, la chica comenzó a lagrimear. Naruto pregunto el por qué. Ella le dijo que la noche de la tormenta cuando su padre lo llevo a su casa. Ella estuvo toda la noche a su lado. 

-Nunca creí que sufriría tanto por alguien- admitió.

–Perdóname -dijo el rubio con tristeza- no lo volveré a hacer. 

Ella lo abrazó aun con lágrimas y le pidió que se cuide, que no cometa más locuras. Él le dijo algo que sintió su deber hacerlo:

-Te prometo que no voy a hacerte sufrir nunca más. Tú fuiste la única que me dio una sonrisa cuando todo era oscuro. Te lo voy a agradecer por siempre. 

En esos días de reposo obligado, Naruto pasó muchas horas analizando el rumbo de su vida. Pensaba en Sakura. ¿Cuántos años la había perseguido? ¿Cuánto amor había derramado en ella? ¿Cuántas noches despertó torturado por sus ojos de esmeraldas? Entonces vuelve Sasuke a la villa, y en menos de dos meses logra lo que Naruto no pudo en años. Ella lo sigue y lo visita, se entrega a él sin dudar. El zorro además, complementó los iracundos pensamientos del rubio con una lluvia de perdigones dialecticos recordándole: "Te lo advertí". 

Sasuke pidió un permiso a Tsunade para visitar a su amigo. Llegó a la habitación del hospital acompañado por Ino que era su novia, y trató de explicar lo que parecía inexplicable. Naruto escuchó seriamente, pero Sasuke y su pareja comprendieron que el rubio no había creído una palabra de nada. La brutal imagen lo había borrado todo. Cuando Sasuke se retiraba, Naruto habló por primera vez: 

-Teme, perdóname si no voy por un tiempo a visitarte. Tengo algunas cosas que quiero hacer. Y cosas que necesito olvidar. Solo te pido que le avises a Sakura, que prefiero no tener que verla por aquí. Al menos por el momento. 

Ino y Sasuke se miraron preocupados. Naruto se había apartado de Sakura para siempre. Esa fue la impresión que les dejaron las frías palabras. Cuando al fin salió del hospital, en los pensamientos de Naruto había una resolución. Intentaría lograr con Tenten lo que Sakura siempre le negó. Intentaría amarla. Intentaría hacerla feliz. Aunque muy dentro suyo, estaba seguro que el fantasma de Sakura lo atormentaría siempre. 

Al llegar a Ichiraku, Naruto aun pensaba en lo pasado meses atrás. Pero no pudo evitar fijar su atención en la pareja cómodamente sentada en los bancos cercanos a la barra. 

-¡Hey Naruto! –Dijo Temari- Hace tiempo que no te vemos. 

Se acercó complacido a la bella y temperamental rubia con su clásica Yukata negra. Ahora Temari vivía en Konoha. Su hermano Gaara había comprendido que el "muchacho Nara", como aun lo llamaba despectivamente, era el hombre que hacia feliz a Temari. Shikamaru y ella formaban equipo completando con Ino y Chouji. Lo cual había unido aún más a la pareja. Aunque el siempre serio y aburrido pelinegro lo intentara ocultar con fuerza. Era claro que estaba prendado de la Kunoichi originaria de Suna. Al principio Shikamaru sentía terror de imaginar reuniones familiares en donde su madre, mujer de aparente terrible carácter, estuviera en la misma sala con su novia. 

Ambas eran de carácter muy violento y eso podía hacerlas chocar. Pero para sorpresa de Shikamaru y su padre. Temari y Yoshino Nara, se llevaban a las mil maravillas. De hecho descargaban en complicidad, sus rabietas contra Shikaku y Shikamaru que más de una vez tuvieron que huir despavoridos. Todo extremadamente "problemático" dirían los Nara. Shikamaru observó a Naruto charlando con Temari. Le agradaba la cercanía del rubio. Naruto era una de las pocas personas a las que él, tendría siempre ganas de escuchar. 

\- Naruto, solo quiero agradecerte lo del mes pasado –señaló con sonrisa Shikamaru 

\- De nada Shikamaru. -respondió el rubio- Para eso están los amigos. 

-¡Cierto! Si no hubieras llegado a tiempo –indicó Temari tomando de la mano a Shika- No tendría más a mi novio. 

Shikamaru se sonrojo por las palabras de Temari. Naruto aprovechó esto para bromear un poco. 

\- me alegro por ustedes je je. ¿Cuándo será el casamiento? 

El pelinegro se puso de mil colores. Mientras Temari se sonrojo y puso ojos soñadores. 

\- ¡No….no sé de qué hablas! –Nervioso- ¡Recién nos conocemos y!…etto. ¡Además está la guerra y….! 

Temari en lugar de enojarse, se puso triste. Naruto vio a la chica y no le gusto su dolor. Se acercó a ella sonriendo y le susurró algo al oído. De pronto ella sonrió feliz. Evidentemente eran buenas noticias. 

\- ¡Naruto! ¿En serio?- dijo Temari con mirada pícara- ji ji ósea que….bueno está bien. 

-¿Qué estás haciendo Naruto? – reclamó Shikamaru claramente celoso. 

\- Nada – resolvió el rubio con gesto inocente- solo le dije a tu novia un secreto. Si quieres saberlo, tendrás que casarte con ella, je je je. 

\- Ni creas que me engañas. Que tipo problemático (¿Kami, que será?) 

\- Será un gran regalo de bodas Naruto. Gracias – indicó la mujer con sonrisa. 

\- De nada Temari-chan, Y tú… –mirando a Shika- apresúrate a casarte. Escuche que hay muchos hombres interesados en tu novia. 

La pareja sonrió al mismo tiempo. Vieron a Naruto ir a sentarse a una mesa. Se miraron, se tomaron de la mano y se dieron un tierno beso. Definitivamente, pronto habría matrimonio.  
Apenas Naruto se acomodó en la espera de sus ex compañeros, cuando el zorro le habló desde el interior: 

-(Naruto, ¿no estarás pensando en darle la espada negra a ese Nara, verdad?) 

\- ¿Por qué no? –Susurrando bajo- ¿pertenece a su familia no? 

-(Es muy poderosa. Tal vez deberías usarla y…) 

-No estoy de acuerdo. Tengo a "Rayo de luna" y aun así, usar espadas no es lo mío. 

Algunos minutos después llegaron casi todos los integrantes del equipo 7. Estaban Yamato, Sai y Kakashi. Solo faltaba Sakura. Naruto sintió alivio y al mismo tiempo decepción. Quería verla con locura. Aunque no pudiera tenerla. Pero también era mejor tenerla lejos. No sabía si podría resistirse a ella. 

Llego la comida y el Sake. Al fin y al cabo todos tenían un par de días de descanso. Comenzaron a contar lo sucedido en los últimos meses. No se habían visto en un buen lapso de tiempo. Ya que las misiones no permitieron reuniones. Rieron y charlaron distendidos. Yamato con su típica expresión extraña soltó el dardo para hacer hablar al rubio los asuntos del corazón. 

\- Naruto dime ¿Cómo estuvo el día de campo la semana pasada? 

Naruto se puso rojo como tomate. Comenzó a recriminarle a Yamato por haberlo espiado. Yamato se reía divertido por el Sake, y confesó que él vio pasar Naruto con su pareja cuando entrenaba con un par de sus hombres del ANBU. El grupo entero ante la declaración de Yamato, miró a Naruto fijamente, incluso casi por impulso se acercaron levemente para escucharlo mejor. Concentraron la vista, escrutando al rubio como tribunal de la inquisición. Naruto tragó saliva sintiéndose casi amenazado. Se apartó un poco algo avergonzado. Y al final suspiró, comenzando a contar lo ocurrido. 

-Le había prometido a Tenten-chan un día de campo hace rato. Pero entre la misión antes de la promesa. Y la enfermedad que tuve después de la tormenta. No había tenido oportunidad. 

-¿Cuál es… tu relación exacta con Tenten? –interrumpió el relato Sai. 

-Ella me enseñó que podía estar vivo… –serio- me devolvió las ganas de buscar el amor. Me enseñó que hasta un jinchuriki puede ser feliz. 

-Entiendo, te dio esperanza –indicó Kakashi- ¿Pero la amas? 

Naruto negó con la cabeza. Él no podía mentir en cuestiones tan importantes. No a las personas que tanto apreciaba. Él nunca había tenido familia. Y los integrante del equipo 7, eran lo más parecido a eso. 

-Sin embargo, Tenten me pidió que lo intentara. Ella fue siempre linda conmigo. Me cuidó en el hospital. Me enseñó a forjar los Kunai, la herencia de mi padre. Y tal vez lo más importante, me demostró sus sentimientos abiertamente. Sin dudas, sin temores. Así que merece una oportunidad. 

La reunión continuó. Siguieron hablando sobre cualquier cosa. Como olvidando la anécdota del día de campo. Los hombres habían visto en Naruto una profunda incomodidad. Lo dicho por él, por ahora era suficiente. Sin embargo Naruto se quedó distraído en el recuerdo del día de campo. Ese día había sido de los mejores de su vida.

Recordaba que pasó buscando a Tenten en la casa Nakamura. Ella estaba vestida sencillamente. Pantalón rosado y remera blanca con pequeños detalles azules. El pelo siempre recogido en las dos "orejitas" sobre su cabeza. El llevaba la pesada canasta con la comida en su brazo derecho, mientras que la chica iba aferrada de su brazo izquierdo. Ella estaba sonrojada por tenerlo tan cerca. Él sonreía constantemente, disfrutando el sol acariciándole el rostro. Hablaban de nada y de todo. Admirando el paisaje de los bosques que parecía cómplice de la pareja mostrando su mejor cara. Tenten se aferraba al musculoso brazo del rubio con satisfacción. Naruto, nada acostumbrado a estar en el papel del "cortejado", solo reía con algo de nerviosismo por no saber cómo actuar. Llegaron a un pequeño lago donde una cascada alimentaba sus aguas constantemente. Bello día y mejor momento. Apenas llegaron cerca del agua y se sentaron, Naruto sintió el rugido del estómago pidiendo atención. Sugirió comenzar el almuerzo, pero Tenten tenía otros planes. Le pidió que cerrara sus ojos. Y Naruto divertido como un niño, obedeció sin opinar. De pronto sintió un leve estallido cerca de él. Abrió los ojos con curiosidad y Tenten con un pergamino en la mano estaba de pie, y comenzaba a alejarse: 

-¡Aquí tengo el almuerzo! –mostrando el pergamino- Si quieres comer. ¡Atrápame Naruto, ja ja ja! 

Fue una travesura que el pobre rubio no calculó. Comenzó a seguirla aun con mucho apetito, reía divertido de la ocurrencia. Se persiguieron como niños durante rato. Ambos rieron. Cuando por fin logro atraparla y acorralarla contra un árbol. La chica se ruborizó por la cercanía del rubio. Él acercó su rostro con mirada traviesa y ella por el impulso cerro sus ojos. 

El beso esperado no llegaba, se hacía desear. Tenten espió para ver que hacían esos ojos azules frente a ella y los notó distraídos en su cabello. Naruto intentaba desarmar el peinado de la chica. Hacía rato que quería verla con el pelo suelto. Ella lo golpeó en el rostro lanzándolo lejos. Naruto chocó contra un árbol varios metros más allá. Intentó levantarse pero pareció desmayarse quedando tendido boca abajo. Tenten se llevó las manos a su rostro. No había querido golpearlo, no quiso herirlo. Tenía una especie de complejo con su pelo. Había prometido jamás soltárselo. Una idea relativa a que los hombres no la respetaban como ninja por ser mujer. Corrió hacia Naruto que seguía sin moverse. Tenten comenzaba a desesperarse.

Su cuerpo se estremecía ante la idea de haber dañado a Naruto…. 

**Fin del capítulo.**


	13. CAPITULO 12

**CAPITULO 12: LA TRAICION DE SASUKE  
**

" _-¡Naruto! ¡¿Naruto estas bien?! – Gritaba Tenten desesperada- ¡No quise golpearte, fue un reflejo! Perdóname.  
_

__

_Ella intentó darlo vuelta con cuidado para ver cómo estaba, y se encontró con unos ojos abiertos; acompañados con una risa hermosa. Ella también sonrió muy aliviada, mientras Naruto impulsivamente abrazándola, hizo que perdiera el equilibrio. Rodaron por una pequeña pendiente tapizada con la verde pastura natural. Ambos se reían por el vértigo que producía la rodada. Cuando por fin dejaron de rodar en el llano cercano al lago, ella quedo sobre él._

 __

 _-No sabía que te gustaban esas bromas Naruto-kun – dijo ella con una agitada sonrisa._

 __

 _-Estamos a mano por huir con la comida. Cuando tengo hambre- le respondió Naruto, no menos divertido.  
_

_-Pues si me lo preguntan. Por mi ha valido la pena –declaró la Kunoichi.  
_

_-Gracias por….todo esto –añadió el rubio- Me siento mucho…  
_

_-Eres muy guapo cuando sonríes –sonrojada- no deberías dejar de hacerlo nunca._

_-y tú sigues estando sobre mí. Evitando que llegue a la comida._

_-contéstame algo ¿Qué harás en el festival de la semana que viene?_

_-En realidad no lo sé. –Serio- Solo fui una vez, como es para parejas._

_\- ¿Por qué una vez?_

_-Porque fui con alguien a quien le rogué semanas enteras para que acepte._

_-Pobrecito – se burló levemente Tenten, dándole una caricia en el cabello- en ese caso ¿Llevarías a una pobre y solitaria chica al festival?_

_Ambos mantenían esta conversación en la misma posición en la que fueron a caer. El acostado boca arriba y ella encima suyo, hablando cara a cara. Extrañamente no se sentían incomodos por estar tan cerca. Naruto nunca se había sentido inseguro o ansioso junto a Tenten. Y la joven aunque claramente sentía algo especial por el Uzumaki, ahora mismo no se sentía bloqueada cuando charlaba con el Shinobi._

_-Considerando que estas interfiriendo con el almuerzo- añadió Naruto sonrisa seductora- Aceptaré llevarte al festival. Pero con condición…_

_-¿Cuál condición?- intrigada_

_\- Esa noche quiero llevarte al festival, y que lleves tu cabello suelto._

_-¡¿Delante de todos?! – apartándose avergonzada- ¡No!, no me pidas eso Onegai._

_-Por favor… – manos juntas, cara de cachorrito- Solo una vez. Prometo que no te pediré nada más. Por favor Tenten-chan._

_-¡Bueno, está bien!- roja y ofuscada- No sabía que eras un manipulador._

_-No lo soy, lo juro. –Dijo sonriendo- Es mi compañero interno que me aporta ideas -tocándose el vientre.  
_

_Ella se acercó nuevamente y toda ruborizada lo besó. Envolvió con sus brazos el cuello de Naruto haciendo más profunda la unión de los labios. El muy sorprendido primero lo permitió, pero luego suavemente y tomándola por los hombros la separó. Tenía sensaciones encontradas.  
_

_\- Tenten yo…..yo aún no….- sonrojado  
_

_\- No importa Naruto-kun, -sonrisa- estás conmigo ahora y eso me hace muy feliz."_

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ 

En medio de una cena con su antiguo equipo, Naruto se había puesto a rememorar el hermoso día de campo que había tenido. Pero no duraría mucho. De pronto las palabras de Kakashi lo sacaron del recuerdo: 

-¡Hey Naruto!, Naruto despierta-bastante picado por el Sake. 

\- Déjelo Sempai – interrumpió sonriendo Yamato- Esta ¡Hip!, soñando. 

-¿Qué…que pasa? – dijo Naruto recuperando la atención. 

-Nada, simplemente Sempai trataba que dejaras de "volar"- respondió Sai con su sonrisa. 

En ese instante llegó Sakura. Estaba hermosa como siempre. Pidió disculpas por la tardanza y se acomodó en la mesa con sus compañeros. Ella giró por detrás del banco para sentarse frente a Naruto. Hubo pedido extra de comida y más Sake por supuesto. Sin embargo, pese a las sonrisas iníciales, enseguida pudo notarse la incomodidad de Naruto por la cercanía de la recién llegada. 

Sai era el único ajeno a las reacciones de Naruto. Pero era claro para el resto de la mesa, que era como si una barrera estuviera entre el rubio y la pelirosa. El corazón de Naruto estaba contento de verla nuevamente. Pero al mismo tiempo parecía no querer estar con ella. Sakura por su parte sentía su corazón latir con violencia. Había seguido a Naruto por la aldea en varias oportunidades. Incapaz de dejar de verlo por mucho tiempo. Lo había espiado un par de días, varios días en realidad. Los celos se la comían. 

Aquel día de campo que el rubio compartió con Tenten. Ella tuvo la desgracia de verlo a escondidas. Apretó sus puños varias veces con dureza durante esos momentos. Deseando estrechar el cuello de aquella mujer que estaba con Naruto. Muchas veces quiso intervenir en ese día. Pero el oscuro presentimiento de que sería rechazada por el rubio, le atemorizó profundamente. Además no pudo seguirlos todo el trayecto, hasta la cercanía del lago. Era lugar muy abierto y seria descubierta. Así que no pudo atestiguar los mayores momentos de intimidad en esa naciente pareja.

Al terminar la cena horas después, todos concluyeron que la reunión no había sido mala idea. Saliendo del establecimiento Kakashi, Yamato y Sai sin nada de disimulo, se arreglaron para dejarlos solos. Sakura agradeció a sus compañeros con una sonrisa cómplice. Esta era una buena oportunidad. Le pidió de favor a Naruto que la acompañara a su casa. Y segundos después, comenzó a tener latidos alocados en el pecho. El silencio de Naruto la comenzó a desesperar. 

\- De acuerdo –dijo fríamente el rubio cuya incomodidad era evidente.

Caminaron casi en silencio durante varios minutos. Sakura lo tenía a su lado, justo como deseaba. Pero al mismo tiempo, lo sentía a miles de kilómetros de distancia. Discretamente lo miraba de reojo. Buscaba reacciones que Naruto lamentablemente no ofrecía. Preguntaba cosas para distender el momento. Pero recibía solo respuestas simples. Solo la monotonía de un "si", o tal vez un discreto "no". Al final del camino, llegaron a las puertas de la casa Haruno. Se miraron frente a frente. Ella comenzó a enfadarse. Naruto estaba helado y distante. 

-Me hubiera gustado que me acompañaras a mi casa. 

-No entiendo… –apuntó sorprendido Naruto- Me lo pediste y te acompañe. ¿Esta es tu casa, no es cierto? 

-Sí esta es mi casa, esta soy yo. Pero tú no estás aquí – mirada triste. 

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi ahora? –Fríamente- ¿Se te perdió tu mascota y quieres que la traiga de regreso? 

\- Es horrible, lo que me estás diciendo ¿Te has dado cuenta? – señalo Sakura dolida, bajando la vista.

-Está bien lo siento Sakura, seré más cuidadoso ¿Por qué me has pedido que te acompañe? 

-Quiero que hablemos sobre lo que pasó la noche antes del juicio – dijo la pelirosa, acercándose a su compañero- Y la noche de la tormenta. 

-Ya no tiene importancia – alejándose de ella- Así que no te sientas mal. 

Naruto comenzó a sentir presión en su pecho. Estar cerca de ella lo enloquecía. La amaba, no podía negarlo. Su perfume invadía sus sentidos sometiéndolo. Era como un hechizo, algo más fuerte que el mismo. Pero al mismo tiempo, había algo que estaba fracturado. Las heridas del pasado no habían desaparecido completamente. 

-Lo….lo mejor será que me vaya…..- dijo el Uzumaki empezando a irse. 

-¡No! – reclamó Sakura nerviosa, agarrándolo de un brazo- No te vayas ¡No me dejes! –comenzando a llorar. 

Él se volvió, y verla llorar le partía el alma. Ella ejercía un poder más fuerte que cualquier cosa. Superior al odio, a la decepción, al rencor, a la amistad. Él entendía que debía resistirse a eso, no podía volver a caer esa ilusión imposible. Además había otra chica a quien no debía hacer sufrir. Lo había prometido. 

-Escúchame Sakura. –dijo Naruto serio, y tomando valor- Si me aleje de ti fue porque ya no podía sonreír ante tus desprecios. No podía dormir sin verte en mis sueños. Estaba desesperado (Aun lo estoy), perdí hasta las ganas de reír. Además estamos en guerra y juré acabar con Madara. Aunque me cueste la vida. 

-¿Pero… qué hay de nosotros? 

-Nunca hubo "nosotros". –Indicó triste Naruto- Siempre estuviste por tu lado y yo por ti. Perdóname Sakura, pero ya no podía más. No lo soportaba más. 

Ella avanzó impulsivamente. Lo abrazó hundiendo su cabeza en el pecho del rubio. Quería retenerlo a su lado. Así fuera por la fuerza. Podía sentir el corazón de Naruto a punto de estallar. Se estaban haciendo daño. Ambos sufrían y ni siquiera tenían la dicha de asumirlo juntos. 

-Al menos dame una oportunidad- dijo sollozando- el festival es la semana entrante. Podríamos ir juntos. Déjame tratar de intentar… 

-Lo lamento (y no sabes cuánto), pero ya tengo pareja para el festival. Me invitó hace algunos días y yo… 

-¡¿Quién fue?! -Apartándose desesperada-¿Fue Tenten? 

-No puedo lastimarla Sakura. Ella se portó muy bien conmigo. Prometí no hacerla sufrir –triste- ¿Entiendes? 

-¡Pero no la amas! ¡No la amas! –Golpeando el pecho del rubio con más nerviosismo que fuerza- ¡No puedes engañarte así! 

-No estoy engañándome, –serio y tomándola de las muñecas- pero no pienso hacer sufrir a Tenten-chan de la misma manera que a mí, me tocó hacerlo. 

-Ojala te hubiera dejado hablar esa noche –mirándolo a los ojos- No hubiera podido resistirme a tus sentimientos. 

-Ahora es muy tarde supongo… –alejándose- tendremos que seguir por otro camino (Aunque me destroce el alma) 

-(Kami no me dejes yo te amo, no me dejes)-pensaba una destruida pelirosa. 

-(Te amo, pero nunca me dirás lo mismo. Solo me quieres cerca. Yo no puedo ser más tu amigo) –pensaba un triste rubio, mientras se retiraba del lugar.

Sakura quedó sin fuerzas. Lo vio alejarse al Shinobi, y no pudo evitar sentir que era para siempre. Naruto caminó en silencio. Inexplicablemente sentía culpa de herirla. Como si todo fuera un macabro plan. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? ¿Debía seguir solo por siempre? ¿Debía sentarse a esperar el casamiento de Sakura con algún otro? Ahora ella le pedía una oportunidad. Como si él no le hubiera dedicado su alma, durante tantos años. Naruto sabía a la perfección la sensación de ser descartado. Jamás le haría eso a Tenten. Nunca podría herir a la chica que le devolvió la sonrisa. Lo cierto es, que tal vez nunca llegaría a amarla como lo hacía con Sakura. Pero pondría todo de sí para hacerla feliz. Tenten se merecía que Naruto lo intentara.

Sakura entró corriendo a su casa. Un mar de lágrimas rodarían de su bello rostro esa noche. Un dolor intenso, el amargo sabor de la derrota irreparable. Lloraría toda la noche. Por fin una vez, le tocaba ver la relación con Naruto a través de los ojos del rubio. Masticó su dolor hasta dormirse entre lágrimas junto a él. Naruto ya no volvería por ella. Ya no vendría para alegrar sus días grises. El "Siempre juntos" explotaba en mil pedazos. El juego había terminado. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*

Luego de la terrible noche de sufrimiento y vueltas interminables a la cama. Sakura se bañó, se cambió y tomando un desayuno ligero salió temprano hacia el hospital. Necesitaba dejar de pensar. Requería trabajar duramente para no verse obligada a reflexionar sobre el desastre de su vida amorosa. 

-tu sí que los eliges Sakura -se dijo a sí misma- primero, el chico guapo y misterioso que se aleja de tu vida en busca de venganza. Nunca lograste atraerlo, nunca tocaste su corazón, solo fuiste un "estorbo". Pero no satisfecha con ese fracaso despreciaste a tu mejor amigo. Un hombre, dulce, bueno, amable, guapo y sobre todo que te amaba. Lo obligaste a dejarte para luego enamorarte de él.

SAKURA INNER (Me estas dejando sin trabajo. Flagelarte en mi tarea) 

Llegó al hospital demasiado temprano para su turno. Se dedicó a poner en orden los archivos y a firmar los documentos retrasados de las semanas anteriores. Tenía que trabajar y olvidar aunque sea algunas horas el rostro angelical, los ojos azules y la sonrisa más bella del mundo. Entregó algunos informes en manos de Shizune, solo para evitar ir a la oficina de Tsunade. Era obvio que su maestra la llenaría de preguntas sobre la noche anterior. No tenía fuerzas, ni ánimos para soportarlo. Además, Tsunade-sama tenía sus propias experiencias "devastadoras" en el ámbito amoroso. Escuchar los problemas de otros así sea su querida maestra, no era algo que Sakura tuviera ganas de hacer por el momento.

Parada de brazos cruzados frente a la ventana de su oficina, podía notar que nada en el exterior era de su interés. Su chaqueta blanca como la nieve resaltaba al reflejar los rayos del sol colándose hacia el interior de su oficina. Su cuerpo necesitaba cafeína. Se había resistido hace horas por no entrar a la cafetería donde médicos, enfermeras y demás conocidos notarían las ojeras y la desolación de su rostro. Al fin tuvo que ir. El café la mantendría despierta equilibrando su organismo bastante castigado por la falta de sueño. Cuando regreso a la soledad de su oficina, con el café en sus manos, se encontró a su amiga Ino esperándola.

\- ¡Frentezota! –Riendo- Al fin se te dio. Kakashi-sensei pasó por casa de Sasuke y nos contó que…. 

-¡Por favor, no! -gesto de "Alto" con la mano- No estoy de humor. 

\- ¿Tan mal te fue?-dijo Ino con gesto preocupado. 

\- ¿Qué te importa? 

\- ¿Tan mal?

\- Peor que mal. Creo que a fin de cuentas, lo merezco –suspiró Sakura derrotada. 

\- ¿Qué? 

\- Anoche no pude dormir- resignada- pensando en lo tonta que fui. Hasta Tenten le ha dado más en un par de meses, de lo que yo le di en muchos años. 

\- No estarás hablando en serio. ¿Acaso te rindes? ¿Se lo dejaras servido en bandeja? 

\- ¿Qué puedo hacer? Anoche lo invite al festival y me rechazó. 

\- ¿Te dijo que no? (no parece Naruto) 

\- En realidad, -recordó Sakura- me dijo que ya lo habían invitado. 

-ya veo, entonces estamos a tiempo. 

\- no te entiendo. 

\- él fue "invitado", nunca te negó nada. El no rompe sus promesas. Además, cuando tu aun soñabas con Sasuke te persiguió y te invitó mil veces. A pesar de tus rechazos siguió intentándolo. Pero ahora Naruto dio su palabra a otra persona. Solo eso, ha evitado que te dijera sí. 

\- No lo sé, se lo veía muy a gusto en su maldito día de campo- celosa 

\- Estoy segura que él, sabía que lo seguías. 

-Pareces saber demasiado del asunto- sospechando- ¿Por qué? 

\- Este…..he….bueno-admitiendo tímidamente- es posible que yo sea un poquitín responsable je je 

Sakura se acercó a Ino en postura amenazante. Dejo su taza de café, una vena en su frente comenzaba a notarse con fuerza. Coloco su mano derecha en el hombro de la rubia y comenzando a presionar le dijo cara a cara. 

-Espero, que tengas una muy buena explicación para lo que dijiste-apretando más fuerte. 

\- Sakurita ¡AAYY! Me estas lastimando y no es justo que a tu querida amiga le hagas…. 

\- ¡Habla ya!- furiosa- ¡¿Dime qué hiciste?! 

\- Este….bueno….veras... 

_Flash Back:  
_

_\- Entonces- gesto malicioso- Tengo una idea para que ella se decida._

_-Te escucho (Aunque no me importa)_

_-Debes empezar a salir con alguien más (je je eso pondrá como loca a la frentezota)_

_\- No lo sé. Solo me causara más problemas. Además estoy entrenando y…._

_-Solo piénsalo. ¿Quieres?- tocándole suavemente el rostro con una mano._

_Fin del Flash Back:_

-¿Te le insinuaste? –Grito Sakura rabiosa- ¿Le sugeriste que se buscara otra? Es todo, voy a matarte. 

Sakura INNER (¡SIN PIEDAD!, MATALA Y USALA COMO ABONO PARA SUS FLORES) 

-¡Espera, espera! –Retrocediendo algo asustada- Mi intención fue darte celos para que reacciones. Luego yo lo dejaría para que sea tuyo. El sufría como condenado por tus dudas. Solo trate de ayudar. 

El reproche apaciguó a la pelirosa rápidamente, que a continuación pasó de la furia al llanto sin escalas. Sakura abrazó a Ino con fuerza. Buscaba calor, buscaba algo de luz ante tanta oscuridad. 

\- Escucha- susurrando al oído- deberás contarme cada palabra que hablaron anoche. Pero mejor será que hables esta noche. Iremos a casa de Sasuke y allí lo contaras todo. 

-¿Por qué con Sasuke? 

-Porque él lo conoce mucho mejor que nosotras.-aseguró Ino- Además, siempre que sale el tema de Naruto y tú el trata de evadirlo. Estoy segura que sabe algo importante. 

-si sabe algo, nunca lo dirá. 

\- A mí no me puede negar nada- sonrisa maliciosa 

\- ¿Qué vas a hacerle?- consulto Sakura, apartándose para verla a la cara a su amiga- ¿Se lo sacaras a golpes? 

\- Ese es tu problema – señalo Ino ofuscada- todo lo arreglas con los puños. Es estos casos es mejor la "miel" 

\- Eres una cerda –sonrisa. 

\- Pero la paso genial- sonrisa traviesa- y tú, le sacaras partido. 

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Un poco después del mediodía la pelirosa salió del hospital. El café ya no cubría la falencia del sueño faltante. Caminó por las calles a desgano, deseando inocentemente que sus padres tuvieran su casa más cerca del hospital. Al pasar frente a Ichiraku pudo prestar suficiente atención para revisar a la clientela. Naruto no estaba, hubiera deseado verlo, aunque solo fuera al pasar. Siguió caminando un rato más y a doblar una esquina vio a Tenten saliendo de la casa Haruno despedida por su madre. La chica del cabello castaño se veía contenta y sonriente. Llevaba una remera negra con un dragón dorado en su espalda. Un pantalón negro completaba su imagen, sencilla pero atractiva. Al acercarse Sakura se miraron a los ojos, cara a cara, como cuando se enfrentaron en el campo de entrenamiento. 

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo en mi casa?-interrogó Sakura algo ofuscada 

-vine a verte, solo quiero hablar. 

Tenten tenía en sus manos una pequeña bandeja cubierta por un paño. Su expresión era amistosa. No parecía querer reanudar la "practica". Sakura la hizo pasar al interior de su casa. Aviso a su madre de su regreso y condujo a Tenten hacia su habitación. El cuarto de Sakura era confortable. Allí podrían hablar sin interrupciones. Sakura le acercó una cómoda silla para dar asiento a la invitada. Tenten dejó en la mesa visible la bandeja que llevaba en sus manos. Ambas estuvieron en silencio un buen tiempo. Sakura se cambió en el baño y al volver ya más cómoda, se sentó en su cama fijando la vista en la castaña. 

\- ¿Qué haces en mi casa? 

-Quiero….disculparme por lo que hice el mes pasado -seria y mirando a los ojos- Por eso traje unos dulces caseros como regalo. 

Sakura INNER (YA VEO, QUIERE ENGORDARTE PARA SACARTE DEL MEDIO) 

-tu no empezaste esa pelea -con cautela- Fue más culpa mía que tuya. 

\- Nunca, he tenido estos problemas- admitió avergonzada- Jamás pensé que pelearía por un chico. 

\- pues yo tengo más experiencia en el rubro -recordando pelea con Ino en los exámenes Chunnin- Sin embargo me siento igual de ridícula. 

Podrían haber sonreído, ambas, pero la sensación de la rivalidad las tensionaba. Las ponía serias y en guardia. Sakura fue por dos tazas de té. En una pequeña mesita coloco la bebida y los dulces de Tenten. Se mostró cortés, era lo menos que podía hacer. 

\- son dulces que hice yo misma, -señalo Tenten al verla destapar la bandeja- Mi madre es buena cocinera y me enseño. 

Sakura tomo una pequeña galleta que tenía un relleno extraño y al probarlo sintió una dulce delicia en la boca. 

-son deliciosos, -pensó Sakura- es guapa y cocina bien. Estoy en problemas. 

Sakura INNER (ESTA PRESUMIENDO, ¡Y TU, NO SABES COCINAR UN HUEVO!) 

\- nunca fuimos amigas – declaro Tenten bebiendo su té- pero no quiero problemas con una chica que no conozco bien. (Aunque ambas queremos lo mismo. así que dudo que seamos amigas) 

\- será difícil llevarnos bien -seria- sobre todo porque ambas queremos al mismo hombre. 

\- solo vine a pedirte que no te entrometas entre Naruto y yo, -sin emoción- eso es todo. 

\- no puedes pedirme eso. Más bien eres tú, la que se entrometió entre "mi" Naruto y yo -algo ofendida-. 

-¿tu Naruto?-escupió Tenten algo molesta- dices quererlo, pero lo tratas como un objeto. Eso no es querer. 

\- lo conozco hace años. Es ante todo, mi amigo. Tu solo lo has tratado hace tres meses. 

\- tal vez, -con desdén- pero dime ¿crees conocerlo mejor que yo? 

\- por supuesto –sonrisa de satisfacción 

\- ¿Cuál es su comida favorita? Hablo de lo casero ¿eh? No me digas ramen. 

Sakura quedo pensando sorprendida, no lo sabía. 

-¿Cuál es su color predilecto? ¿Por qué visita la montaña de los Hokage todos los 13 de julio? ¿Qué técnica le agrada más realizar? ¿Por qué? ¿Conoces, cuál es su mayor miedo? 

Las preguntas de Tenten bombardearon a Sakura sin piedad. En su mente buscaba las respuestas pero nada se le ocurría. Era como si hablaran de un desconocido. ¿Cómo saber que comida le agradaba más? Jamás le había cocinado más que unas píldoras de soldado. Ni siquiera tenía idea que Naruto visitaba la montaña los 13 de julio. Jamás le había preguntado por la técnica preferida. Podría responder el "Rasengan" pero no el por qué. 

\- ¿Quién es la persona más importante para Naruto? ¿Por qué? ¿Podrías decirme porque Naruto reprobaba los exámenes de la academia cuando era pequeño? 

-¿estas tratando de averiguar sobre Naruto de mi parte?- ofendida por su ignorancia. 

-no querida, -sonriendo- estoy probándote que Naruto nunca fue de tu interés. Solo fue un objeto que te arrebataron. Sientes que lo necesitas pero no sabes porque. Sientes algo por él, lo admito. Pero no puedes decirle "te amo", porque en el fondo no lo conoces. 

-¿y tú si lo conoces?- herida- ¿podrías contestar esas preguntas si yo las hiciera? 

-En efecto, por ejemplo se bien que su color preferido es el negro. Usa vestimenta naranja porque de pequeño todos lo ignoraban y él quería sobresalir como sea. Le agrada usar el "Rasengan" porque Jirayja-sama se lo enseño y porque su padre creo esa técnica. Se siente en conexión con ellos cuando la usa. Su comida predilecta son los pastelillos estilo Kansai. Rellenos con cereza. Visita la montaña de los Hokage los 13 de julio, porque es la fecha de la muerte de su sensei Jirayja. Suele rezar por él y sus padres. Juró jamás faltar a ese ritual mientras tenga vida. 

Sakura estaba aturdida, golpeada y sobre todo triste. Tenten no parecía mentir y aunque lo hiciera ella no podría saberlo. Intento esconder su turbación continuando la charla. Era lo único que podía hacer. 

-¿Y el resto de las preguntas? 

-no voy a decirte cosas que jamás te interesaron- de brazos cruzados- solo te pido que lo dejes en paz. 

\- ¿crees que lo haré?-triste- ¿podrías dejar de respirar si yo te lo pidiera? 

\- aun te veo y no puedo comprenderlo. ¿Cómo pudiste alejarlo? ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de rechazar a una persona tan especial como él? Cuando estoy junto a él, cuando me mira, cuando sonríe; todo mi mundo desaparece. 

\- fue mi error lo admito-señaló Sakura concediendo- pero ahora sé que no podría vivir sin él. Tengo necesidad de él, como de comer o dormir. Estoy dispuesta a esperarlo para siempre. Él es mi destino. 

-no diré más nada – levantándose para irse- Naruto me enseño que el destino es lo que nosotros hacemos. Solo es cuestión de luchar con todo las fuerzas del corazón. 

\- perdóname Tenten. Pero esta lucha no vas a ganarla. No lo permitiré, Naruto y yo somos almas gemelas. Estaremos juntos. 

Tenten sintió una puntada en el pecho. Sakura no podía ver su rostro. Así que dejo escapar una muesca de dolor. Naruto amaba a Sakura, si bien se había distanciado, si la pelirosa se decidía a buscarlo, si le decía "te amo", el volvería con ella. Esa sensación la estremeció, el rubio le había robado el corazón. Besarlo, estar cerca de él, era una necesidad para Tenten. 

-¿Podré soportar que Naruto me deje?-pensó mientras salía de la casa Haruno-¿me abandonara si ella le dice "te amo"? 

Caminó en la tarde de Konoha hundida en pensamientos. No tenía rumbo fijo, pero extrañamente aunque quería retornar a la casa Nakamura, sus pasos trascurrieron por el sendero más largo. Necesitaba estar sola y pensar. Necesitaba recordarse que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos: 

¿Qué me hiciste Naruto? –Se dijo con una suave sonrisa- ¿Cómo me arrebataste el corazón tan pronto? ¿Qué voy a hacer si tu….? 

Pero no….enseguida expulsó los pensamientos negativos de abandono. Naruto podrá tener sus defectos. Pero jamás retrocedía a su palabra. Ese fue siempre el camino de su vida. El rubio prometió no hacerla sufrir. Prometió decirle siempre la verdad. Su sonrisa era un manto que cubría al alma de Tenten. Era lo que más amaba de él. Esa risa que rezaba sin dudas "YO TE PROTEGERE". 

Por su parte Sakura quedo dentro de su cuarto aturdida. Las palabras de Tenten habían ejercido un poderoso efecto en su ser. Se dio cuenta de una manera exacta y brutal cuanto desconocía los pensamientos de Naruto. Podía sentir en su cuerpo el calor de la pasión, al ver los ojos azules del rubio. Sentía ansias de besarlo y de tocarlo, de escuchar su voz inundar los sentidos. ¿Podría atraerlo nuevamente? ¿Habrán cambiado los sentimientos de Naruto? Agotada de darle vueltas al asunto se quedó dormida a pesar de la reunión que debía tener con Ino y Sasuke en algunas horas. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Al día siguiente y de nuevo en el hospital, resistió las caras largas y los reproches de Ino por el faltazo a la reunión. Teniendo que ir cerca del mediodía a la oficina de Tsunade, se cruzó con Naruto y Kakashi que salieron corriendo de la presencia del Hokage. Sakura se preguntó brevemente que podrían haber hecho para enfadar así a su maestra. Recibió la reprimenda de Shizune por el retraso en el trabajo de los informes del hospital. Un rato después presencio de pasada una fuerte discusión entre Shikaku Nara y Lord Hiashi Hyuuga que pudo irse a las manos de no mediar la intervención de Inoichi Yamanaka y el anciano Shinomori. Sakura pensó que los nuevos miembros del "consejo de ancianos", eran demasiado pasionales para las discusiones. 

Finalmente luego de terminar el trabajo retrasado, volvía a su casa algo cansada pero extrañamente satisfecha por el día "ocupado" que venía teniendo. Se dispuso a cenar temprano en compañía de sus padres, y luego salió hacia la casa Uchiha en búsqueda de Ino y Sasuke. En la mañana había jurado a su amiga no faltar más. Debía cumplir mal que le pese, tal vez ellos podrían encontrar una solución al conflicto. 

La sala de visitas, bien iluminada y adornada en varios lugares con flores y viejos cuadros desempolvados de la bodega de antigüedades del anfitrión. Otorgaban en bello aspecto de la casa de Sasuke. Parecía revivir el clan desde su casa. Aunque por lo comentado con Ino. También estaba en plan "manos a la obra", buscando ampliar el número de Uchiha en la aldea.  
El pelinegro había dispuesto unas tazas de su mejor té para amenizar la conversación con las chicas. Ino sentada junto a Sasuke, relató la charla que ella tuvo con Naruto hace meses. Sakura luego de escuchar con atención, pasó a contarles lo ocurrido hace dos noches después de la cena con Naruto. Y también la visita de Tenten el día anterior. 

-Lo estuve pensando detenidamente –dijo Sakura seria- No creo que Naruto este con Tenten para darme celos. El no sería capaz de utilizar a una chica en esa forma.

-Todos sabemos que te ama -aclaró Ino como lo obvio- ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser? 

-Naruto jamás jugaría con los sentimientos de Tenten solo por conveniencia.-sentencio Sakura 

-Tal vez, está enojado –apuntó la rubia dudando- tal vez, el Kyuubi lo está influenciando. 

Las chicas hablaban sin apartar la vista de Sasuke. Buscaban en él, alguna impresión que les diera una pista de lo que ocurría. Pero el Uchiha no parecía nada interesado en la charla. Solo bebía su té sosteniendo el vaso con ambas manos. Los ojos fijos en el patio trasero, como disfrutando el momento ensimismado en sus propios pensamientos. 

-¿tú qué piensas Sasuke? – Preguntó Sakura molesta por su indiferencia. 

\- No mucho, - anunció despreocupado- pienso que Naruto fue muy claro contigo. No te quiere cerca. 

-¡Sasuke! – Reprendió Ino Enojada- ¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso? 

Sakura sintió el impacto de esas palabras como un mazazo. Necesitaba apoyo y estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos para no llorar. Sasuke sintió algo de lastima. Pero era consiente que no debía intervenir. Al fin y al cabo, Naruto era su amigo y se lo había pedido. 

-¿Sakura? –indicó Ino, sonriendo hacia la pelirosa- ¿podrías dejarnos solos un momento? Creo que Sasuke y yo tenemos que hablar en privado.

Sakura primero observó sorprendida. Pero recordó que su amiga le había dicho que lo haría hablar. Entonces ella indicó que pasaría el baño y los dejó en soledad. 

-¿Sasuke, amor? -sensualmente- se perfectamente que nos ocultas cosas sobre Naruto. Ahora mismo es el momento de que hables. Porque sino… 

-No puedo Ino, –poniéndose nervioso- causaré más problemas al Dobe si lo hago. 

-El problema es, -tocándole la entrepierna y besándole el cuello- que si Sakura no es feliz. Yo no soy feliz, y si no soy feliz….. Empezaré a faltar a nuestras reuniones privadas. 

-Bue…bueno… -sonrojado- esta….bien. Pero serán más problemas para todos (ya me hizo pervertido esta mujer) 

Sakura regresó al comedor, y la sonrisa de la rubia unida al fastidio del pelinegro, le dio la pauta que el pelinegro había cedido. Las chicas fijaron su atención en Sasuke, que de brazos cruzados soltó una sonrisa de decepción. 

\- debo decir que mi destino perece ser el de un traidor –señaló algo ofuscado- el Dobe me confió ciertas cosas sabiendo que no hablaría. Pero ustedes son tan ciegas que me obligan a mí, a descubrir su plan. 

-¿Su….plan? –Se preguntaba Sakura en un pensamiento- ¿Acaso todo fue un plan de Naruto? (Voy a matarlo por infiel, Jum) 

-Naruto fue siempre un tonto-declaró Ino confundida- ¿Qué tipo de plan podría el…. 

-Ese es su problema – media sonrisa- creen que Naruto sigue siendo un tonto. Él ha madurado. Se ha vuelto más listo, más hábil y sobre todo está luchando esta guerra mucho antes que todos ustedes. Siempre cumple lo que promete. 

-El prometió que siempre estaríamos juntos, - respondió Sakura nerviosa- pero me ha dejado sola. Se fue con otra. 

-en la guerra hay que sacrificar cosas. Eso no significa que te dejo sola. Responde estas pregunta: ¿Cuál es la persona más importante para Naruto?, O si no, ¿Cuál es su mayor miedo? 

Sakura recordó esas preguntas en boca de Tenten hace un día. Seguía sin saber las respuestas. 

\- la persona más importante para el Dobe eres tú, Sakura Haruno- le indico Sasuke terminante- Su mayor miedo es que tú mueras por su culpa. 

-Pero entonces – interrogo Ino confundida- ¿Por qué se alejó de Sakura? 

\- comencemos por el principio. Naruto entregó su amor al demonio para traerme de vuelta a la villa. Con esto creyó hacer feliz a Sakura. Luego, Ino me contó el episodio de la cueva y lo de Suna. Naruto debió experimentar el terror al ver que Sakura estuvo en peligro por su culpa. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Había recuperado sus sentimientos por ella y Sakura estaba en su mismo equipo. Siempre a su lado. 

-entonces el zorro se interpuso. -recordó Sakura- Dijo que por mi culpa el moriría. Me sembró más dudas. 

-mal momento para dudar. -asintió Sasuke- Naruto supo que tendría que soportar tu supuesto amor por mí. Seguro se desesperó, perdió la cabeza. Entonces vino a mí y prácticamente te entregó a mi cuidado. 

-¿quieres decir que se dio por vencido?- susurro la rubia triste 

-eso quiso hacerme creer. Pero lo conozco demasiado. Lo que en realidad hizo, fue evitar que Madara use a Sakura para llegar hasta él. 

\- ¿¡Madara, que tiene que ver con….!?- dijo Ino nerviosa 

\- ¡Madara quiere al zorro! – Declaro Sakura sorprendida- el no quiso ponerme en peligro. 

\- Naruto te entrego a mí, se alejó para entrenar buscando acabar con Madara. Él sabe por los informes que le di en sus visitas, que luchar con Madara es casi un suicidio. 

-¡Es un tonto! – Espeto Sakura, golpeando la mesa- ¡prometimos estar juntos siempre! 

-sin embargo su mayor promesa es protegerte, cueste lo que cueste.-con voz cortante. 

\- ¿y Tenten que tiene que ver en este plan?-consulto Ino 

\- no estoy seguro, no los he visto juntos. Pero no creo que sea parte de su plan. "Esa chica me devolvió la sonrisa. Me acompaño cuando más solo me sentía". Eso fue lo que me dijo de ella. 

\- parece que falta algo más, -indico Ino dudando- algo no encaja del todo. 

-¿Cómo explicas su reacción la noche de la tormenta?-preguntó Sasuke usando la lógica- Si ya no amara a Sakura, no le hubiera importado lo que vio. ¿O sí? 

-¡Pero eso no era verdad! – Con lágrimas al recordar- ¡No lo era! 

-Lo cual, solo lo empeoró todo- asintió Sasuke, señalando con un dedo- cuando Ino y yo fuimos a verlo al hospital y le contamos la historia "real". Seguro sintió que ya no podría alejarse de ti. 

-¡Es por eso que se enfureció! – recordó Ino sonriendo- ¡ya no tenía excusas para contenerse! 

-supongo que solo le quedó encerrarse en una entupida promesa a Tenten, -supuso la pelirosa- para no volver conmigo. 

-O peor aún, había prometido antes de que yo fuera con la verdad. -acertó Sasuke- Cuando estaba seguro que tú y yo éramos pareja. 

Todos guardaron silencio. Era algo terrible visto desde la óptica del rubio. Se alejó para protegerla. Casi muere por culpa de una confusión. Y ahora no podía escapar de otra promesa. 

-debo decir, que nunca he visto un tonto más enamorado que el Dobe. Me da miedo (y algo de envidia) poder sentir algo parecido. 

-bien, bien – declaró Ino levantándose y agarrando a Sakura- Nosotras nos vamos amor, tengo que hablar con mi amiga. 

-¡esperen! – Medio asustado- Ni se les ocurra decirle al Dobe lo que dije. Estoy sin mi chakra y vendrá a hacerme trizas si se entera. 

Ino y Sakura salieron de la casa Uchiha tomadas del brazo. Ambas sonreían complacidas por las noticias. La mente fría de Sasuke había visto más allá del plan de Naruto. Ino comenzó a llenarle la cabeza a su amiga con ideas para quebrar la resistencia del rubio. Un buen combo de celos, miradas sugerentes, apariciones constantes y ropa más sensual habían explotar en pedazos a Naruto. Sakura reía divertida por las ocurrencias de Ino. Sin dudas no sería nunca tan cerda como la rubia. Pero si, se dispuso mentalmente para perseguir a su tonto particular hasta el fin del mundo. 

-es una promesa de por vida – se dijo- no retrocederé a mi palabra. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Mientras tanto en la casa Uchiha, Sasuke levantaba las cosas de la mesa pensando y riendo. Se dijo a viva voz, sabiendo que nadie escucharía. 

-lo lamento Dobe, tuve que intervenir en tu plan, para que no arruines el mío. Esta casa no me encerrara para siempre. Mi venganza aún no ha terminado…. 

Fin del capítulo.


	14. CAPITULO 13

**CAPITULO 13: ¡BUENOS DIAS MI SEÑOR!  
**

Luego de la terrible despedida con Sakura, Naruto se sentía sinceramente desolado. Llegó a su departamento apenas, y ni siquiera tuvo ánimos para encender las luces. Para no variar en nada de los últimos años, todo era un desastre. Ropa tirada, tazones sucios acumulados, cosas caducadas desde hace tiempo en la heladera. Era un departamento bonito, cuando estaba ordenado claro está. Tenía la cocina-comedor unida a la puerta de entrada. 2 habitaciones a los lados. La habitación de la derecha era el cuarto de Naruto. Era en la estaba el baño, única diferencia con la otra. Naruto se desvistió caminó a su cama. Fiel a su estilo dejando un regadero de prendas a cada paso. Hacía calor, abrió la ventana en la cabecera de su cama y se acostó solo con el bóxer como única prenda. Pensó que no podría dormir por el asunto Sakura. La había rechazado. Algo impensable para una normal situación de su vida. Pero entre la misión de rescate, la vuelta y la cena; sumado al Sake y las frustraciones finales de la noche. Naruto cayó rendido al sueño profundo. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

 **LUNES:  
**

A la mañana siguiente el sol le hacía cosquillas en la nariz. Intentó eliminar la molestia cambiando de posición el cuerpo. Pero un delicioso aroma lo despertó en ese instante. Esa fragancia era comida, suculenta comida que lo atraía a despertar. 

-Aún estoy borracho…-pensó al recordar que solo había ramen instantáneo en su alacena.

Se levantó lentamente, luego de mirar de reojo el reloj en la mesa de noche para saber que eran las 8 de la mañana. Ese día no tenía planeado ir a entrenar. Kiba estaba de misión y recién volvería en un par de días. Mientras que el equipo Gai acababan de retornar de una misión desgastante. Obviamente no estaban disponibles para las prácticas. Fue al baño, miró su cara de sueño en el espejo. Seguía notando el olor de la comida. Recordó que su olfato era superior ahora y concluyó mientras se cepillaba los dientes, que algún afortunado vecino tenia influencia femenina en su casa. Salió del baño rumbo a la cocina, no sin antes notar que el camino estaba desprovisto de cosas tiradas, ropa suelta y demás enseres que deberían estar por doquier.

Llegó frente a la mesa y la imagen lo impactó. Había un desayuno como para cinco personas. Comidas dulces y también saladas. Leche, huevos, ramen, y de todo lo que pudiera imaginar. Naruto comenzó a evaluar seriamente la posibilidad de aun estar en un sueño. La cocina estaba impecable, también los pisos. El rubio tomó una fruta cortada en rodajas sobre un plato cercano y la probó para convencerse de su autenticidad. El sentido del gusto le dio la afirmativa respuesta. Realmente no estaba soñando al parecer. De pronto detrás suyo, alguien entró con naturalidad por la puerta y le hablo sorprendiéndolo: 

-¡Buenos días mi señor! - voz dulce y melodiosa 

Naruto dio un salto acobardado y quedó parado sobre el espaldar de un sillón cercano a la mesa. El corazón le latía rápido como tambor. Era como haber sido atrapado con la guardia baja por el enemigo. Era la muchacha arrestada el día anterior. Lo miraba sonriente. 

-Preparé su desayuno…- tímida- espero que sea de su agrado. 

-¡¿Que...que...que haces aquí?! – consulto nervioso Naruto, parado sobre el sillón en posición de lucha. 

La peliazul fijó sus ojos celestes en la figura del rubio y comenzó a notar que solo estaba de ropa interior frente a ella. Se ruborizó claramente, tratando de apartar la vista por el bochorno, pero su mente volaba: 

-¡AAYY pero que guapo es mi señor!-pensaba la chica- ¡No había notado sus músculos! ¡Y QUE OJOS TIENE! 

Comenzó a soñar despierta ahí mismo, ante la incomprensible mirada de Naruto: 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

 _Sueño de Yuri:  
_

_-¡Ven aquí, linda muñeca! –Susurró un Naruto muy sensual acercándose como león a su presa- te advertí que serias solo mía.  
_

_\- No no mi señor, usted tiene que desayunar para tener fuerzas –se defendía Yuri sonrojada, pero sin huir.  
_

_-¿fuerzas? ahora mismo voy a llevarte a mi cama – apuntó un confiado rubio, tomándola de la cintura- serás mía hoy mismo._

_La llevó entre sus brazos y comenzó a besar su cuello ya recostada en la cama y...  
_

__  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

-¡AAAyy no te detengas! ¡Sigue adelante! – Gritaba Yuri de ojos cerrados, toda roja- ¡por Kami!

Naruto muy sorprendido, intentó despertarla sin acercarse demasiado. Esa muchacha comenzaba a asustarlo:

\- ¡Hey Yuri! -Tronando los dedos- ¡Despierta!

Ella abrió los ojos fijándose en el rubio. Un pequeño gesto de decepción, hizo notar que en su fantasía la estaba pasando bien. Enseguida sonrío al notar que Naruto no podía apartar la vista de la comida en la mesa.

-Adelante mi señor, el desayuno es para usted- sonriendo

-Ni modo, odio desperdiciar comida- suspiró luego de pensarlo un segundo Naruto sonriéndole- Ven siéntate, después de todo tú cocinaste. 

-¿Me...me invita a sentarme con usted mi señor?- sorprendida 

-Mi nombre es Naruto, no soy tu señor. Pero si te portas bien, seremos amigos. 

Naruto fue a su cuarto para ponerse pantalón y camiseta. Volvió comenzó a devorar como siempre lo hacía. La peliazul del otro lado de la mesa, lo observaba comer con una gran alegría. 

-Mi señor tiene gran apetito- pensaba- por eso es tan alto, tan grande, tan fuerte que ¡Kiiiiaaa! 

\- ¿Cómo escapaste de la prisión? -fijando la vista en ella. 

-Ese lugar era horrible -gesto de asco- estaba sucio, oscuro, no tenía color. La verdad no me agrado ese hotel. 

\- ¿Hotel? -sorprendido- ¿cómo escapaste de ahí Yuri, y como me encontraste en toda la villa? 

\- Escapar fue fácil –apuntó la joven tranquilamente- De hecho técnicamente no escapé. Sigo ahí, y para encontrarlo fue más fácil aun. Todo porque ayer rocíe un poco de mi esencia de agua en usted - algo avergonzada- espero no enfurecerlo mi señor.

\- (eso debe ser relativo a la técnica de Kakashi-sensei, -pensó Naruto- con sus perros rastreadores) Escucha Yuri… -le aclaró a la peliazul- no debes escapar. Eres prisionera ¿entiendes? podrían dañarte si te ven afuera.

\- ¿Pri...sionera? -sin comprender mucho 

\- Si claro, fuiste capturada. Eres prisionera de guerra. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Una hora después, Naruto llevaba a la chica de vuelta a la prisión. Ella no oponía ninguna resistencia. De hecho intentaba pegársele al rubio mientras caminaban. Reía como si fuera un juego infantil. Llegaron de nuevo a la cárcel y los ninjas en la puerta se quedaron mirándola pasmados. No solo era muy hermosa, sino que era evidentemente muy poderosa ya que había escapado sin que nadie lo notara. En la oficina de registro había un joven Ninja a cargo de conducirlos hacia la celda.

-Por aquí Uzumaki-sama… -nervioso- es un honor tenerlo aquí de nuevo. 

\- No hay necesidad de eso -con algo de satisfacción por el halago- mi nombre es Naruto. 

-De ninguna manera puedo ser tan poco respetuoso - más nervioso- Usted derrotó a Pein. Usted salvó a mis dos hermanos de morir la semana pasada (usted es mi héroe) 

-¡Bueno, bueno! -avergonzado- yo solo...hago mi trabajo je. 

-(¡mi señor es genial, ji ji!)-pensaba Yuri con una sonrisa 

Llegaron frente a la celda y dentro de ella había un clon de Yuri, simulando no haber escapado. El rubio la condujo adentro, la sentó en la cama y mirándola a los ojos dijo:

-No debes escapar de este lugar. Los ninjas que tienen máscaras te lastimaran si te ven afuera de esta celda (aunque lo dudo)

Ella asintió con gracia y Naruto tuvo la impresión que ella no le haría caso. Resopló con cierto grado de resignación, y salió de la prisión justo para recibir el llamado de la Hokage desde la oficina de la prisión. Seguramente la abuela se había enterado de todo.

-genial- pensó el rubio- ahora me toca soportar regaño de la abuela. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* 

En la oficina de Hokage: 

-¡Uzumaki Naruto!-bramó la líder- ¡¿Puedes explicar esto?! 

Naruto comenzó a leer un largo registro de protestas iniciadas en esa misma mañana. Muchos negocios denunciaron la falta de sus productos. La denuncia de algunos testigos apuntaba a un "espíritu de agua" que había robado comestibles de todo tipo. Naruto tragó saliva asustado, Yuri seguramente había llenado su despensa a costa de tomar todo sin pagar. 

-Pero yo...abue…digo Tsunade-sama -al fijarse que también estaba Shizune- yo no tengo idea. 

-En la prisión me avisaron que recapturaste a la maestra de agua – señaló seria Tsunade-¿alguna idea de cómo escapo? 

-No lo sé -nervioso- pónganle un sello inhibidor, que se yo. 

\- Lo hicimos, y no creímos que fuera necesario más vigilancia, - mirándolo fijamente- después de todo parece pacífica. Pero el nuevo consejo está molesto por el escape de esa criminal. Así que ¿Shizune?, te lo dejo a tu cargo. Refuerza los sellos en el cuerpo y dobla la guardia cerca de su celda.

La morocha asintió y al pasar junto a Naruto susurró:

-Parece que estas muy solicitado Naruto-kun… ji ji. 

Naruto se puso rojo de vergüenza. Esta semana sería más larga de lo que podía suponer. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

 **MARTES:  
**

-¡buenos días, mi señor!

-Buen... ¡AAAAHHHH! 

Naruto dio un salto desde su cama y quedó parado sobre el marco de la ventana en un segundo. 

-¡¿QUE...COMO...PORQUE?!-preguntaba asustado viendo a la joven Yuri a pocos pasos de su cama. 

Yuri lo miraba extrañada. Naruto la apuntaba con un dedo no creyendo verla de nuevo. Yuri se miró el lindo kimono rosa que ahora llevaba puesto. La prenda le había parecido bonita, mucho más que esa horrenda capa negra con nubes color sangre. ¿Acaso Naruto-sama no le agradaba el color? 

-Este kimono lo conseguí de una tienda a dos calles de aquí -seria- ¿No le gusta? Bueno, entonces me lo quitare si mi señor no lo aprueba entonces… - comenzando a desnudarse 

-¡¿Qué HACES?! ¡NO NO NO! -Hemorragia nasal- ¡ES LINDO ES LINDO, NO TE LO QUITES!

-¡AAyy que galante es mi señor! -sonrojada- ¿A qué hora le sirvo el desayuno? 

-¿Cómo... fue que escapaste? 

-De la misma forma que ayer, - respondió naturalmente confundida- me pusieron varios sellos en mi cuerpo, para que no pueda usar mi chakra ji ji. 

-¿Entonces, por qué? 

-El sello es esencialmente tinta mi señor. Hice mi cuerpo totalmente de agua y la tinta se fue ji ji. 

Naruto observó a su bella peliazul particular y solo pudo pensar: (dios, la abuela me va a matar) 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

La oficina del Hokage, 2 horas después: 

-¡NAARUUUTOOO! 

El rubio se encontraba sentado en una silla frente a la furiosa mujer y solo podía temblar. Tsunade estaba ronca de gritar. Y daba mucho miedo. A pocos pasos del rubio, Hatake Kakashi observaba la escena preocupado. No sabía porque razón Godaime consideraba que el tenia culpa alguna en los eventos, pero por las dudas se preparaba para huir por las ventanas antes de morir. 

-¡Esto también es tu culpa Kakashi! -Apuntando al Ninja copia que estaba allí- ¡Tus perversiones y las Jirayja le llenaron la cabeza a este chico! 

\- Tsunade-sama yo nunca… -nervioso de su suerte- No tengo nada que... 

-¡Nada! –Declaró furiosa la Hokage- ustedes dos se van a encargar de mantener a esa chica encerrada. Y tu Naruto ¿Dime qué demonios le hiciste a esa chica para que te siga como un perro? 

-¿Qué cosa le has hecho? - pregunto Kakashi con mirada perversa a su alumno- muchacho sinvergüenza…- revolviéndole el cabello como a un niño. 

-Pero yo les aseguro que no tengo...-atemorizado 

-¡Nadaa! le pusimos sellos y de alguna forma se los quita siempre. Aparece en tu casa sirviéndote como esclava. ¡Claro que es tu culpa!

\- Pero abuela yo no... 

-¡Yaaaa! 

Kakashi y Naruto salieron corriendo para evitar una paliza. Luego de salir de edificio, y ya caminando más tranquilos Naruto iba manos en bolsillos; pensando cómo lograr el milagro de convencer a Yuri para que no se escape.

-(¡Maldición!-pensaba Naruto- esa chica es muy poderosa. si se enoja causara un desastre en la villa. el pulguiento zorro me metió en este lío. ¿Ahora como salgo? la abuela me quiere matar. Encima Tenten-chan ¿si se entera? ¿Dios mío, si se entera Sakura? ¿Cuál de las dos me matará primero?)

-Naruto… – apuntó Kakashi serio y negando con la cabeza- Nunca creí decirle esto a un estudiante pero... 

-(Lo que me faltaba,-pensaba Naruto- decepcionar a Kakashi-sensei. no sé cómo me voy a recuperar de esto) 

-¡Estoy muy feliz! -sonriendo, dedos en V de victoria- ¡Has mantenido el legado de perversión maestro/alumno! ¡Siempre supe que serias tú! ¡Jirayja-sama estaría complacido!

Naruto se cayó para atrás, -(lo único que me faltaba) -solo pudo pensar 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

 **MIERCOLES:  
**

Naruto abrió los ojos al nuevo día. Estaba de cara a la pared. Inhaló el aroma del desayuno. Giró lentamente y sentándose en la cama con cara de "nada" dijo: 

\- Buenos días Yuri -suspiro 

-¡Buenos días mi señor!, ¿le apetece un poco de té? 

-See, ¿por qué no? Después de todo será un día largo, largo, muy largo. 

-El baño está listo mi señor -sonrisa 

-Gracias, ¿No hay modo de convencerte para que no aparezcas todas las mañanas aquí, cierto? 

Ella sonrío ignorando olímpicamente la pregunta. 

-Veo que no… –Se respondió solo Naruto levantándose de la cama 

-Mi señor, ¿necesita ayuda en el baño? 

-Ette...etto ¡No! - colorado entrando al baño y cerrando con llave. 

-Bueno, yo solo decía -sonrojada- por las dudas. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

 _Sueño de Yuri:_

_Naruto sentado en la bañera, mientras ella estaba enjabonándole la espalda y dándole masajes.  
_

_-¿Le agrada esto, mi señor?  
_

_-Claro que me agrada-respondió Naruto sensual- todo de ti me vuelve loco.  
_

_-¿Pe...pero que cosas dice mi señor?-toda avergonzada, tomándose el rostro  
_

_-Digo que, - atrapándola y metiéndola en la bañera entre sus brazos- este baño será inolvidable.  
_

_-mi señor...-ruborizada, cerrando los ojos ante el inminente beso._

_Fin del sueño:  
_

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

-¡O si me señor! –Colorada, con los ojos cerrados-¡soy toda suya! ¡Justo así! 

Naruto salió del baño. Se vistió, tomó algunas cosas del desayuno y mirando a la chica dijo: 

-Vamos Yuri, despierta - gesto de resignación- tú vuelves a la cárcel y yo seguro voy al hospital. 

-¿Al hospital mi señor? -siguiéndolo al salir- ¿se siente mal? 

-Aun no, pero casi seguro que un par de mujeres me van a hacer mucho mal el día de hoy -cara de terror 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Naruto y Yuri llegaron a la prisión como siempre. Los ninjas de la puerta lo saludaron: 

-Buenos días Uzumaki-sama -sonrisas 

-Buenos días muchachos -suspirando 

Llegaron hasta la celda de siempre mientras un capitán de guardia, con risa apenas contenida, hizo un gesto cortes dejando pasar a la chica. Ella sonrío divertida y entró:

-hasta mañana capitán Osuki 

-hasta mañana Naruto-sama -riendo 

El rubio Shinobi rato después, salió por las puertas de la prisión con cara de cansancio 

-hasta luego muchachos 

-hasta "mañana" Uzumaki-sama 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

En la oficina del Hokage: una hora después.

Naruto sentado en una silla, mientras Tsunade al lado suyo lo hacía "flamear" como camiseta en una soga con sus gritos. Naruto con la vista perdida y cara de autista, ni pestañeaba. Media hora después se levantó con la Hokage aun ladrándole a sus espaldas. 

-nos vemos mañana abuela. Traeré a Yuri y me seguirás gritando -serio

Al salir por la puerta del edificio se encontró frente a frente con Tenten y Sakura. Ambas tenían venas en la frente. Sakura tronaba sus nudillos y Tenten tenía una docena de shuriken en sus manos. La situación, siempre podía ser peor: 

-Solo tengo una pregunta –señalo serio Naruto- ¿ya lo saben todo? 

Ambas tenían gestos de furia apenas contenida. Tronaron sus cuellos al unísono.

\- Bien, confirmado mi temor. -impasible- Solo me queda decirles que... -se fue corriendo 

-¡VEN AQUI NARUTOOO! ¡VAMOS A MATARTEEE! –gritaron ambas lanzándole armas y corriendo tras él. 

Naruto pasó de largo varias cuadras más adelante como una exhalación, por cerca de Shikamaru y Temari. 

-Shika, ¿Ese era Naruto? 

-Parece que sí, lo que no entiendo es… - pasaron las chicas persiguiéndolo- que problemático (ahora tendré que elegir otro padrino) 

Akamaru esperaba a Kiba que saliera de una tienda a la que había entrado acompañando a Hinata. Naruto lo vio en su escapada al doblar una esquina, y le dijo con desesperación:

\- ¡Akamaru! viejo amigo ayúdame... 

Rato después, Sakura y Tenten doblaron la esquina y no veían a Naruto. Solo vieron a Kiba sentado bajo un árbol junto a su perro. 

-¡¿adónde pudo irse ese miserable?!-gritaba Sakura furiosa 

-No lo sé, -indico Tenten- ¡Es muy rápido!, Gai-sensei lo ha entrenado bien. 

-¡Mira!-señalo Sakura- ahí está Kiba, él debe saber. 

Se acercaron a Naruto disfrazado de Kiba Inuzuka sin darse cuenta. Confundidas por la proximidad de Akamaru. 

-Kiba-san, -interrogo Tenten- ¿has visto a Naruto? 

-¿Por qué?-dijo Naruto disfrazado del Inuzuka 

-¡Porque vamos a matarlo!-bramaron las dos mujeres muy furiosas. 

\- El zorro asqueroso se fue por allá - señalando con un dedo- (UUUFF de la que me salve) 

Las chicas salieron como una tormenta hacia la dirección indicada. Y Naruto la vio partir orando en agradecimiento a cualquier Kami que hubiese intervenido en la salvada. 

\- Akamaru viejo amigo, te has ganado un sabroso filete –suspiro Naruto aliviado Naruto, rompiendo su trasformación segundos después. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* 

Luego de que Naruto pasó por el restaurante de los Akimichi para obsequiarle a su aliado Akamaru un merecido premio. Decidió ocultarse con el modo ermitaño. Después de todo Sakura era buena rastreando los flujos de chakra. Casi actuando como un espía se abrió camino entre las casas sigilosamente. La sensación de que Sakura le rompería todos los huesos y que Tenten apuñalaría en los lugares más dolorosos del hombre con sus agujas, le hizo aumentar su prudencia. ¿Qué hacer ahora? Era la pregunta que rondaba en su mente. Como siempre, el zorro tenía ganas de aportar confusión. 

-(estas perdido niño, esas hembras te acabaran tarde o temprano) 

-"estamos" perdidos. Te recuerdo que mataran a ambos. 

-(tengo una idea) 

-no gracias –suspirando- tus ideas me metieron en este lío. 

-(al menos escucha, aquí dentro es aburrido así que tengo tiempo para planear) 

-de acuerdo adelante, te escucho. 

El zorro detallo su idea rápidamente. Parecía saber bastante, tal vez demasiado sobre el asunto. 

\- ¿Cómo sabes estas cosas?-pregunto Naruto sorprendido 

-(te dije que absorbí los conocimientos de los que he matado en el pasado. Y no hablaba solo de jutsu je je) 

-No puedo creer que te haga caso de nuevo. Sin embargo también tu pellejo está en juego. 

-(Eso, y que además no tengas otro plan mejor) 

Naruto asintió y aplicando toda su velocidad partió rumbo al lugar del objetivo. Pocos notaron sus movimientos, si bien andaba a pleno día y por los techos. Solo pudieron notar una estela dorada surcar la villa hacia los bosques cercanos a la montaña. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Algunas horas después Tenten regresaba a su casa. Estaba frustrada y bastante cansada. Si bien buena parte de su enojo ya se había evaporado. Su mente era una nube negra de celos. Llegó a su casa y fue saludada por su madre en la puerta. 

-Buenas tardes hija – dijo Tomoko sonriendo- Naruto-san ha pasado hace una hora por aquí y te dejó esto. 

El kunai especial del Yondaime tenía una simple nota envuelta. 

" _te veo en el lago donde tuvimos el día de campo, no faltes que te lo explicare todo. Naruto"_

Tenten sonrío tontamente. Se sentía extrañamente feliz de saber de él. Pero decidió irse preparada con todo su arsenal por si Naruto no podía explicar convincentemente su falta. 

-Más te vale tener una buena excusa Uzumaki, Jum –se dijo ofuscada. 

Sakura la vigilaba desde lejos. Sabía que Naruto intentaría arreglarse primero con Tenten. Era obvio puesto que el plan para "evitar a Sakura" se iría al demonio sin la castaña en el medio. 

-Cuando des la cara Baka… –Pensando- ¡te matare por pervertido! 

Minutos después Tenten salió en dirección al lago, seguida por Sakura desde prudente distancia. Al llegar al lugar la chica del cabello castaño se dispuso a esperar al rubio. Sakura, detrás de un árbol seguía todos sus movimientos. Naruto dio un salto desde el bosque, al otro lado del lago y se acercó rápidamente a Tenten. La chica bastante furiosa echó mano a varios kunai lanzándolos con poca convicción, haciendo fácil el esquive del rubio.

-¡Espera! –Manos en alto- ¿al menos dejaras que te lo explique? 

-Adelante –de brazos cruzados y golpeando rítmicamente su pie en el suelo 

-Sentémonos en el suelo – gesto de duda- me pones tenso con tantas armas encima. 

Se sentaron frente a frente y Naruto comenzó a relatar todo lo ocurrido. La pelea en el río (que Tenten se perdió por estar K.O.), los pormenores para hacerle entender su condición de prisionera a Yuri. Lo que había hecho y lo que no. Naruto estaba tranquilo, él no había actuado de mala fe en ningún momento. 

-Así que era eso… –dijo Tenten con sonrisa suave- eso quiere decir que tu….nunca… 

\- No, te prometí no hacerte sufrir y decirte la verdad siempre. 

-Esa chica está enamorada. La conquistaste- refunfuñando- ¿ahora qué vas a hacer? 

\- Esperaba que tú me dieras una buena idea.-confundido- 

\- Algo se me ocurrirá (ji ji, esta es mi oportunidad) 

Tenten se lanzó sobre Naruto abrazándolo con fuerzas. Sakura era el único obstáculo entre ellos dos, ahora estaba segura. Mientras tanto Sakura hundía su puño en la corteza de un árbol dejando un profundo hueco. ¿Cómo se atreve a abrazarlo así? ¿Qué no tiene dignidad? ¿Lo perdonó tan fácil? 

Sakura INNER:- (ya quisieras tu estar en su lugar, ¡NOS ESTA ACABANDO, REACCIONA!) 

Los celos le nublaban la vista. Se apartó discretamente. No tenía que intervenir, no aun. El festival sería la mejor opción. Llevaría a un guapo acompañante y lo pondría muy celoso. Lo arrinconaría y se acabaría la farsa del alejamiento. 

_"En el festival de la hoja los sentimientos verdaderos afloran protegidos por la voluntad de fuego"  
_

Paciencia era lo que había que tener. Pelear solo lo alejaría. Como diría Ino "la miel es mejor que los golpes". 

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

 **JUEVES:**

-¡buenos días mi señor! –Sonrisa 

-buenos días Yuri (solo espero que funcione) 

Naruto se vistió rápidamente y luego de una parada por el baño, fue a desayunar. Pensó en apresurar el desayuno por si las dudas el plan no funcionara y todo se fuera a los caños. Yuri lo miraba ruborizada, le encantaba ver al rubio comer todo lo que cocinaba. Lo sentía un halago. De pronto, unos golpes en la puerta distrajeron su atención. La peliazul fue a atender al visitante: 

-buenos días –sonrisa- ¿Qué se le ofrec…? –quedando seria 

-Vengo a ver a Naruto-kun –dijo Tenten en una sonrisa 

-Es muy temprano para visitas extrañas –celosa- mi señor esta desayu…. 

-"Tu señor" –remarcó enojada- es mi novio.

Yuri se quedó de piedra y no pudo evitar que Tenten pasara de golpe al interior. Aun así la seguía de cerca con nerviosismo. Solo pensaba en ahogarla en su poderosa prisión de agua en cuanto Naruto-sama le dijera que esa intrusa no era bienvenida.

-(esta muchacha fea y sin gracia ¿novia de mi señor?-pensaba Yuri- ¡Si cómo no! Seguro la saca a patadas, ji ji) 

\- (ahora a darle el golpe de gracia)-pensó Tenten mientras tanto. 

La chica recién llegada, se acercó a Naruto que comía y sentándose en las rodillas del rubio le limpio la boca con una servilleta, solo para darle un profundo beso. 

Yuri, del otro lado de la mesa, casi se desmaya de los celos y la ira. Apretaba con sus pequeñas manos el espaldar de una silla como queriendo ahorcar a Tenten. La castaña separó los labios de Naruto deseando mucho más. Pero por ahora, debía concentrarse en expulsar a la peliazul: 

-Dime, mi amor ¿Por qué esta niñita esta en tu casa a estas horas? –Sonrisa traviesa 

-Bueno, (sigue el plan,-se dijo el rubio- recuérdalo) Yuri es, una amiga que me ayuda con el desayuno. 

\- ¿Una…amiga? – Pregunto Yuri con gesto triste- ¿quiere decir….que mi señor nunca pensó en….? 

-¿En qué…? – Consultó Tenten mirándola a los ojos- ¿pensaste que Naruto era soltero? 

-Aun soy soltero…-acotó Naruto estúpidamente- (¡Auch no debí decir eso!, Tenten me lo hará pagar)- sonriendo nervioso.

-No por mucho, te lo aseguro-sonriendo fríamente- (me las pagaras Naruto) 

\- Per….perdone mi señor –triste y casi llorando- no debería estar aquí. 

-Espera Yuri –dándole lastima- podemos ser amigos 

-Sí, es cierto- dijo Tenten sonriendo- podemos ser amigos 

Yuri sonrío dulcemente. Estaba golpeada, hacia puchero como una niña pequeña. Hizo una reverencia y salió por la puerta sin decir palabra. Naruto levantó a Tenten entre sus brazos y la hizo poner de pie. Realizó un clon y lo envío para que acompañe a la peliazul de vuelta a la cárcel. Esta vez si Kami los bendecía, se quedaría allí. Era lo mejor para todos. 

**Fin del capítulo.**


	15. CAPITULO 14

**CAPITULO 14: ¿SAKURA AL ATAQUE?  
**

En una oficina de la torre del Hokage el consejo de ancianos discutía los informes de guerra que llegaban desde las diferentes aldeas. Los datos sueltos revelaban que la alianza Kabuto-Madara se fortalecía. En principio, las fuerzas enemigas nunca presentaban batalla directamente. Golpeaban en una aldea o país al azar, para luego desaparecer sin dejar rastros. El grupo Elite conocido como "Akatsuki", ahora podían contarse por más de 10. Todos criminales rango S, todos sanguinarios y con el objetivo de servir al plan de Madara. Reemplazos perfectos para los anteriores miembros de ese grupo, caídos en los diferentes combates de meses anteriores. 

Además, el Kazekage había elevado un preocupante informe a la alianza sobre un desembarco de fuerzas extranjeras. Un ejército guerrero de más de 15.000 hombres. Era evidente que esa fuerza llegaba para fortalecer al enemigo. A pesar que los ninjas de la arena seguían a esas tropas furtivamente, para estar al tanto sobre su lugar de campamento. Nada pudo saberse de ellos en cuanto penetraron en los bosques saliendo del desierto. Incluso los rastreadores de Suna que los siguieron, desaparecieron para nunca más volver. 

El nuevo consejo de ancianos en Konoha, estaba formado por las cabezas de algunas de las familias más importantes de la aldea. Reemplazando a los representantes de las familias Koharu y Homura, caídos en desgracia. Lord Hiashi Hyuuga, Inoichi Yamanaka, Shikaku Nara y el único anciano que no fue expulsado por el asunto Uchiha. Iruma Shinomori. Ellos eran los nuevos miembros del consejo de ancianos.

-Tenemos una criminal de Akatsuki en nuestras manos -dijo Hiashi durante la acalorada reunión- ¿Y aún no sabemos nada de ellos? ¿No conocemos nada sobre los movimientos internos de Akatsuki? 

\- En interrogatorios lo intentamos todo.-informó Inoichi al grupo- Revise su mente personalmente durante horas. Y solo veo… agua. 

-¿Solo agua? –Consultó Shikaku sorprendido- ¿Es una especie de barrera mental? 

\- No, no es una defensa.-Aclaró Inoichi- La muchacha me permite registrar su mente sin resistencia. Solo veo un inmenso mar en su interior y a… 

-¿A quién? –Preguntó Hiashi 

-Veo a Uzumaki Naruto – admitió el líder de los Yamanaka confundido

El anciano Shinomori era el único que conservaba su puesto del viejo consejo. Inicialmente, desde el incidente con los antiguos miembros, había decidido pasar desapercibido en los primeros movimientos de los nuevos consejeros. Las sospechas generadas por las acciones de Homura y Koharu, podían salpicar a varios referentes políticos más. Shinomori sin embargo, observaba bastante perplejo la conversación actual. Y aunque tomaba cierto riesgo al opinar con firmeza tan pronto, decidió hablar pese a que sus planes personales nada tenían que ver con esas trivialidades. 

-Veo que actual consejo es muy débil… – señaló con sonrisa sobradora- si esa criminal que pertenecía al enemigo tiene información, hay que sacársela como sea. Incluso recurriendo a la tortura. Después de todo es solo un fenómeno. No un ser humano. 

\- ¿A qué se refiere con "fenómeno"?- interrogó Shikaku neutral 

-Ibiki Morino la ha interrogado durante horas, -apuntó Inoichi- y solo obtuvo recetas de cocina, risas, berrinches y demás cosas de una niña de 8 años. Sinceramente me es imposible ver a esa niña como una amenaza. O como usted apunta, un "fenómeno". 

-Dije fenómeno claramente, -aclaró Shinomori- porque según el archivo de Konoha los integrantes del clan Nagumo, tienen el Kekengenkai más extraño de todo el mundo. Esa chica lo tiene, por supuesto. 

-¿Un Kekengenkai raro?-pregunto Hiashi- ¿A qué se refiere exactamente? 

-Según la historia conocida, su técnica secreta puede pasar de persona a persona, sin ser necesario el parentesco. Es un tipo de Suiton que desafía las leyes naturales. Y lo más notable es que si un integrante del clan Nagumo trasmite su poder a otro ser, ambos pasaran a tener la técnica definitiva del control agua. Un poder extraordinario. 

-¿El archivo muestra especificaciones de esa técnica?-interrogó Shikaku interesado 

-se lo conoce "Asshuku mizu".-dijo el anciano- El portador de esta habilidad puede crear masas de agua sólida. Dicha técnica adquiere la dureza del hielo, pero conserva la flexibilidad del líquido en su estado natural. El agua comprimida adquiere la forma que desea su creador incluso estirándose como si se tratara de goma. Y además puede ser usada para explotar al contacto creando el efecto de una bomba de chakra.

-Impresionante,-dijo Inoichi- sin embargo sigue siendo Suiton. Nada que el Raiton no quiebre. 

-Te equivocas,-indicó Shikaku- es muy probable que el agua, pierda capacidad de conductividad. Y así pueda resistir la electricidad, o tal vez hasta contenerla. Incluso usarla para cargar bombas de agua con chakra, y hacerlas más poderosas. 

-¿Quién escribió este informe?-consulto Hiashi- todo eso me parece una tontería fantástica. 

-El segundo Hokage lo hizo…-completó el anciano- Dice en su informe, que fue el mismo entrenado su control agua con un miembro del clan Nagumo. Un ermitaño que accedió a ser su sensei. Y llevó sus habilidades al máximo de posibilidades. 

Todos eran conscientes de lo poderoso que el segundo Hokage fue. Y que era muy famoso incluso en el extranjero, por su control maravilloso del elemento agua. Podía rivalizar sin problemas con los mejores ninjas de la historia. Y al parecer, un familiar de la chica capturada había tenido que ver en el asunto.

-Entonces es imperioso forzar a la criminal a que muestre ese poder-indicó Hiashi- Incluso obligarla a que lo entregue a Konoha. Si es tan raro y especial, se podría adquirir esa técnica para ninjas fieles a la villa. 

-No estoy de acuerdo… – dijo el Nara, negando con la cabeza- es solo una niña. No una criminal. Además no ha causado daño a pesar de sus escapadas de la prisión. Además, no creo que sea tan sencillo quitarle ese supuesto poder. De lo contrario, sujetos como Madara o Kabuto lo hubiesen hecho hace tiempo. 

-No te olvides… – índico Inoichi, mirando al Nara- que ella era parte del enemigo. Debemos saber a qué atenernos si se descontrola. Sabemos por los informes que llegaron a Godaime Hokage, que esa muchacha derrotó a Maito Gai y podría haber matado a todo su equipo de haberlo querido. 

-¿Qué tipo de prueba tienes en mente Hiashi?-preguntó Shikaku- ¿Libertad bajo custodia? ¿Alguna misión, para hacerla ninja de Konoha? 

-Desde luego que no.-voz fría- Konoha no necesita más criaturas sin correas en nuestra aldea. Ya tenemos bastante con un solo "fenómeno", para además sumar a otro. 

-¡Espero que no te refieras a Naruto! – gritó Shikaku furioso y poniéndose de pie- ¡Es un héroe, no un fenómeno! 

-¡Parecen olvidarse que es el zorro demonio! –Parándose desafiante- ¡Le dicen héroe, pero esa criatura casi destruyó nuestra villa hace años! 

-Hiashi, tranquilízate – señalo serio el líder de los Yamanaka, que quería evitar la confrontación con Shikaku también- Naruto Uzumaki no tiene la culpa de tener a la criatura en su interior.

-¡Eso a mí no me importa! –Furioso- ¡el mato a mi padre! ¡Nunca lo voy a perdonar! 

Todos se entristecieron ante el recuerdo que generaba esa declaración. Cada habitante de la hoja había perdido un familiar, un amigo, o ambos en la trágica arremetida del zorro demonio hace años. Eso era difícil de olvidar. Y eso nublaba la mente de muchos.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Mientras tanto en la casa de Naruto. Tenten había preparado el almuerzo para el rubio. Naruto estaba entrenando con Kiba y volvería en algunos minutos. La castaña ya casi terminaba con la comida. Todo estaría listo para el arribo de un hambriento hombre.

Pese a estar planeado el paseo en el festival dentro de 4 días. Tenten debía cumplir una misión junto a su equipo el fin de semana. Eso la tenía algo intranquilo realmente. Sakura estaría en la villa con Naruto, y ella justo en ese momento clave, casi tres días lejos. Tenten era consciente que Naruto aun amaba a Sakura. Estaba al tanto de lo que la pelirosa significaba para su rubio. Ella misma se lo había preguntado hace tiempo. Él le había prometido que le diría la verdad: 

_Flash back:  
_

_-Naruto dime… ¿Cuál es, la persona más importante para ti en el mundo?  
_

_\- Sakura-chan, –serio- pero no por lo que piensas.  
_

_-¿Por qué sería entonces? –Celosa- ¿acaso no es porque te gusta?  
_

_-No, no es solo por eso - sonrojado- veras, hace muchos años sucedió algo. Fue cuando reprobé el examen de la academia por segunda vez. Estaba entrenando algunas horas después, solo y furioso. Estaba llorando de rabia porque nadie se me acercaba. Todos me odiaban, podía verlo en sus ojos. Yo quería agradarles, quería ser aceptado, pero nadie me veía._

_-Recuerdo a mi madre hablar sobre el demonio –dijo apenada Tenten- me decía que si me acercaba a ti. Un demonio me atacaría en la noche, cuando estuviera dormida (que tonta fui)  
_

_-Supongo que a todos les decían algo por el estilo – dijo con un gesto de restarle importancia al pasado- por eso crecí prácticamente solo. Como dije estaba llorando, no entendía por qué el entrenamiento no funcionaba en mi cuerpo. Yo siempre me esforzaba mucho, día con día. Pero siempre el día del examen, amanecía esa mañana con mi cuerpo desecho. Me sentía débil, como si nunca hubiera descansado. A pesar de tener cuidado de no entrenar el día anterior a los exámenes, algo me ocurría y me debilitaba mucho. Frustrado y llorando, lancé un Kunai hacia el blanco en árbol frente a mí. Detrás de una vieja casa solitaria y sin que nadie me viera di justo en el centro. Se me escapo una risa, la única cosa que me había salido bien ese día, y nadie lo había visto. Estaba herido en mi mano, no me dolía mucho a decir verdad, me senté y….  
_

_-¿y entonces?  
_

_-Entonces una niña se acercó a mí. Tenía el cabello hermoso, como las flores del cerezo. Me sonrió y se sentó junto a mí. Hablamos unos momentos, mentiría si te dijera que recuerdo algo de la charla. Sentía mi corazón latir tan fieramente que nada más oía. Ella me hablaba y sonreía, no me odiaba, no me ignoro. Incluso fue tan amable de vendar mi mano herida.  
_

_\- ¿Qué más recuerdas?  
_

_-Solo que cuando se fue, se despidió con una sonrisa. Y en ese momento me juré a mismo. "protegeré a ese ángel de por vida, cueste lo que cueste" era mi meta, mi nuevo norte y la forma de recuperar mi ánimo._

 __

 _-¿Cómo puedo competir contra eso? – declaró Tenten triste y bajando la vista con resignación._

 __

 _-No tienes que hacerlo - sonriendo- ella ama a otra persona, y aunque podría estar a su lado como amigo, ya no puedo hacerlo. Tú fuiste la que me rescató de mi soledad. Volviste a despertar mi corazón. Ahora tengo otro ángel a quien cuidar.  
_

_Tenten se abrazó con fuerzas al pecho del rubio. Se sentía rodeada por una armadura impenetrable, protegida y cálida. Era una sensación tan embriagante, tan confortable. Ella era una Kunoichi y jamás creía necesitar protección. Pero como mujer, recién empezando a descubrir los límites de su femineidad, le apetecía disfrutar ese sentimiento al máximo._

 __

 _\- me alegro de tener a mi defensor – le dijo con sonrisa la chica- (ahora tengo que lograr que me ames, además de protegerme)_

_Fin del flash back_ : 

Luego de colocar la comida en la mesa se sentó a esperar. Previamente había puesto en orden todos los cuartos. Hacía dos días que había expulsado a la tal Yuri. De hecho, gracias a ese inconveniente, ahora Naruto y ella eran oficialmente novios. La chica había creído que tendría problemas con su padre por el tema de noviazgo. Pero Goro Nakamura la sorprendió dando gracias a Kami-sama, en cuanto se enteró que el hijo de Minato era el muchacho afortunado. Tenten concluyó avergonzada que su padre exageraba. Pero lo importante era que estaba con el rubio. Nada la hacía más feliz que eso mismo. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Sakura en esos momentos del día, andaba en la cacería del que sería su pareja para el festival. Tenía que ser alguien soltero y apuesto. Tenía que darle muchos celos a Naruto para que deje de mentirse con Tenten. ¿Pero quién podría ser? Entró a su casa pensativa y de no ser por su madre que tosió para alertarla del visitante, ella hubiera ido directo a su cuarto sin notarlo. 

-¡Prima Sakura! –Gritó el joven efusivo al verla, y parándose de su silla se acercó a saludarla- acaso no saludaras al hombre más guapo de todo país del fuego. 

-No puede ser…. ¡Eiji! – Se alegró muchísimo la pelirosa al reconocerlo- ¡Kami-sama, cuanto tiempo! 

Su vanidosa auto-proclamación no estaba del todo errada. Eiji Kisaragi era un hombre muy atractivo. 1,85 de altura y una buena contextura física. Ojos negros como la noche y un furioso rojo adornaba su cabello corto. Tenía una jovialidad extraordinaria. Era gracioso y amable. Lamentablemente, ya no era aquel tímido compañero de juegos que Sakura recordaba de su niñez. Ahora era un mujeriego de cuidado. Atrevido, galán, un completo pervertido podríamos decir. 

Sakura lo notó casi enseguida, porque el descarado primo no se detuvo en lanzarle elogios aduladores durante toda la charla. Poco le importaba a Eiji que sus tíos estuvieran presentes. Le lanzaba invitadoras miradas a Sakura alegando que se veía absolutamente "apetecible". Kizashi Haruno (padre de Sakura) lo amenazó medio en broma, medio en serio. Eiji se defendió riendo y argumentando que el casamiento entre primos era posible. Sakura lo puso de cara el suelo con un golpe, por la entupida afirmación. 

Eiji era comerciante que se trasladaba de ciudad en ciudad, haciendo negocios. Tenía 21 años (4 más que Sakura) pero viajaba por el mundo desde hacía mucho. Entrenaba artes ninjas lo suficiente para defenderse por el camino y para traer todas sus mercancías en pergaminos, ahorrando así, mucho gasto transporte. En cada aldea tenía una mujer. Era un conquistador nato. Sakura supo que su primo sería el candidato ideal para hacer explotar de celos a Naruto. No había dudas que el festival sería muy interesante. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* 

Algunas horas después de los anteriores eventos en el campo de entrenamientos 2, Yuri Nagumo estaba en el centro de un gran problema. Una docena de ANBU de la hoja, estaban alrededor de ella con claras intenciones asesinas. En las gradas que rodeaban el terrero de prácticas, el anciano Shinomori y Lord Hiashi Hyuuga presenciaban el combate. Habían ordenado a los mejores ANBU que atacaran sin piedad a esa criminal. Esa chica era un demonio, un fenómeno, y tenían que hacerla sufrir por ello. El objetivo era que diga todo lo que sabe y que entregue su poder a cambio de perdonarle la vida. (Cosa que no cumplirían seguramente) 

El equipo Gai al completo, llegó al campo a ver el combate. Les fue ordenado ver la prueba, porque solo ellos sabían cuál era el verdadero potencial de la peliazul. Yuri luchaba valientemente pero sin atacar a sus enemigos, pedía por favor que se detuvieran, ella no quería pelear. Estaba herida, cansada y sucia por la tierra donde había caído. Ella no deseaba pelear, no tenía la orden de su señor para hacerlo y no quería lastimar a las personas. 

En el campo de entrenamiento, no había acceso al agua. Ella tenía que generarla para defenderse. Además su sello de características "Raiton" bloqueaba la mitad de su poder y su capacidad de hacer su cuerpo líquido. Eso no era un combate justo. Era una tortura, una infamia. Rock Lee y Tenten protestaron airadamente. Neji estaba profundamente irritado pero la presencia de su tío le imponía silencio. Gai intentó hablar pero el anciano Shinomori le dijo que eran órdenes del consejo. Todo el equipo estaba en desacuerdo con lo que veían, pero no tenía autoridad para detenerlo. De pronto un ataque combinado de tres ANBU con técnicas rayo, le impactó en el cuerpo a la chica directamente. Ella no pudo desviarlo con sus escudos de agua y el golpe fue directo a su débil cuerpo. 

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Ella gritó, ¡Kami como gritaba! Fue un grito agudo, penetrante y tan cargado de dolor que Tenten no pudo soportarlo más. Si acaso la arrestaban por intervenir contra el consejo. Estaba dispuesta a aceptar la sentencia. Así que extrajo un kunai especial que Naruto le había dado. Su pensamiento fue muy claro:

-Yo sé quién…-furiosa- va a intervenir en esto. 

En otro lugar de la aldea. Naruto salía de su departamento luego de comer el almuerzo dejado por Tenten. Comenzó a sentir el chakra de la castaña llamándolo a través del sello. Se concentró levemente para sentir perfecto la ubicación del llamado y la poderosa técnica del Yondaime tuvo un nuevo intérprete. "Hiraishin no jutsu" DIOS DEL TRUENO VOLADOR. Y un destello dorado precedió a la desaparición de Naruto Uzumaki en medio de la calle. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

En esos instantes Yuri estaba de rodillas sin poder moverse. Cuatro ANBU recibieron la orden con la vista del anciano Shinomori para acabar con la chica. Ella se había negado a entregar su poder, había preferido morir.

-no lo voy a entregar nunca….-gemía bajo la joven arrodillada y temblando por las descargas de rayos en todo su pequeño cuerpo- son muy malos. Nunca deben tenerlo. 

-¡KATON JUTSU BOLA DE FUEGO! – los 4 al unísono ANBU, y todo parecía el fin para la peliazul.

Naruto apareció de la nada como una estela dorada. Estaba en la grada, cerca de Tenten. Observó el campo y al ver la situación rápidamente se movió a una velocidad escalofriante para llegar hasta Yuri. Las bolas de fuego ya viajaban hacia ellos. No podrían escapar. Tenten cerró sus ojos por el terror que ese ataque no podría ser resistido, ni siquiera por Naruto. Pero un instante después, el rubio apareció al lado de Tenten. Aunque esta vez no estaba solo, sino que traía a Yuri entre sus brazos. El "Hiraishi no jutsu" los había salvado. 

-Tenten-chan cuida de Yuri… -le pidió Naruto mortalmente serio- Lee, necesito un médico para esta chica. 

-¡Josh Naruto-kun! ¡Vuelvo en un instante! - dijo el Shinobi aludido y salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo. 

Naruto observó a su alrededor. Los ANBU del campo apenas entendían lo que había ocurrido. Estuvieron demasiado concentrados y seguros en una batalla que no era tal. En abusar en grupo de una joven que no respondía. Y en la grada a pocos metros, dos viejos ridículos oficiando todo eso. Naruto salto hacia el centro del campo, desde la grada donde había dejado a la  
peliazul. Su mirada era gélida como la de un asesino. Estaba fuera de sus cabales. 

-¿Qué estas haciendo, muchacho? – Dijo uno de los ANBU sin reconocer el peligro- mejor sal de aquí, antes de que la pases mal. 

Los cazadores especiales ANBU eran la elite de Konoha. ninjas cuyas capacidades estaban por encima de la media entre los Chunnin o Jounnin. Su rango, era motivo de orgullo y respeto. No estaban acostumbrados a ser enfrentados. No estaban preparados para tener fiera oposición de un mocoso.

-¡¿Por qué diablos atacaron tan brutalmente a esa chica?! 

\- ¿Acaso te importa?-señalo otro de los ninja confiado- al fin y al cabo esa mujer, solo es un "fenómeno".

Gai, Neji y Tenten no emitieron gesto alguno. Pero por dentro entendieron que ese ANBU había elegido muy mal sus últimas palabras. Lo que sucedería a continuación. Era el comienzo del final.

-De acuerdo entonces… -declaró Naruto furioso, con una sonrisa escalofriante- Veamos que pueden hacer un montón de monos, contra "este" fenómeno –indicó señalándose el pecho con un dedo. 

Los ANBU (que eran 12) dieron un paso atrás casi automáticamente. Se abrieron intentando tomar mejores posiciones. Hiashi y el anciano Shinomori no emitían palabra. Desde las gradas podrían ver el poder de Naruto. Deseaban ver cómo le pateaban el orgullo por presumido. Ambos creían que la Hokage sobreestimaba demasiado al jinchuriki. El ANBU era la elite de Konoha. Los mejores equipos de la aldea, contra un niño tonto sin experiencia suficiente. No importaba que lo señalaran como héroe, simplemente era un simple monstruo. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Mientras la pelea estaba por comenzar. Gai y Neji se habían retirado al exterior del campo. Ambos conocían perfectamente el grado de poder del rubio. Sería imposible de controlar por la fuerza. Se dispersaron para llamar al resto del consejo y a Tsunade-sama. Tal vez ella era la única persona a quien Naruto escucharía.

En tanto, Rock Lee entró al hospital como un vendaval y quiso el destino que la primera Ninja-medico en cruzarse fuera Sakura Haruno. La cargó sobre su espalda y sin mediar saludo salió volando hacia el campo 4. Sakura sin entender nada, le gritaba a Lee para que la suelte. Pero el Shinobi comenzó a explicar que había alguien herido y que Naruto estaba en el lugar. La pelirosa no puso más objeciones al escuchar del rubio. Es más, comenzó a alentar a Rock Lee para que acelerara el paso. Tenía que llegar junto a Naruto. Tenía que comprobar que no era el rubio quien estaba herido. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* 

Yuri se encontraba aun consiente. Se la veía muy débil en la grada, pero miraba de reojo a Naruto dentro del campo. Tenten la tenía entre sus brazos. Le pidió calma porque ya llegaría el médico. Incluso le aseguró que Naruto estaría bien. Yuri miró a Tenten y una suave sonrisa se dibujó en su bello rostro. Ella parecía estar más preocupada por Naruto, que dolida de sus propias heridas. Los ANBU en el campo, estaban en un semicírculo frente a Naruto. No iniciaban sus ataques. Esperaban ver los movimientos de rubio. En cierta forma todavía no alcanzaban a comprender el enemigo que enfrentaban. Todos habían escuchado de las hazañas de jinchuriki. Pero la excesiva confianza en su rango como ANBU, no les hizo medir con exactitud el nivel del rival. Naruto si comprendía mejor la situación. Estaba furioso sí, pero completamente consiente de lo que iba a suceder. Y no pudo evitar lanzar una sonrisa tan cargada de veneno, que todos se paralizaron.

-Veo que son tímidos,-dijo perverso el rubio- permítanme romper el hielo.

Juntó sus manos con posición tigre, y el chakra rojo lo cubrió en fina aura. Sus rasgos no se modificaron salvo por sus ojos que se hicieron verdes y crueles. La furia en su interior se incrementaba. Soltar el poder del demonio, generaba en Naruto un gran resquemor, unido a una imparable excitación. Liberarse de las cadenas, del control sobre ese odio interminable.

-Solo usare el nivel 1 -dijo sonriendo suavemente- Pero lo combinare con una técnica ¡Tomen esto ARTE NINJA, JUTSU DE MIMETISMO ANIMAL! 

-¿El jutsu de Kiba? – Dijo Tenten asustada- ¡Pero eso convierte en una bestia a los Inuzuka! ¡Kami-santo! ¿Qué efecto tendrá con el poder del zorro? 

El chakra rojo se incrementó alrededor de Naruto brutalmente. Una flama de chakra lo rodeaba y el gruñó aceptando abrir los portales de su propia rabia contenida. Segundos después, Naruto recién pareció moverse levemente. No obstante lo único que todos vieron, fue una luz rojiza moviéndose hacia el enemigo. De pronto estaba junto al grupo de los ANBU. Se encontraba entre ellos, alrededor de ellos. Fue entonces cuando la verdadera carnicería dio inicio. Cada puñetazo o patada de Naruto quebraba algún hueso de sus sorprendidos enemigos. Su velocidad era tan extraordinaria, que solo veían luces rojas recorrer la extensión del campo de batalla de manera intermitente. Comenzaron a caer los ANBU, gritando horriblemente. Algunos intentaron atacar a Naruto con técnicas o armas. Pero solo se dañaban unos a otros. Mientras tanto la llama roja sembraba terror y caos en sus corazones. Como si el Shinigami mismo hubiese venido a reclamar sus almas en persona. En cuestión de medio minuto, todos los ANBU estaban fuera de combate. Solo un par de ellos pudieron "reaccionar" con buen tino, aterrorizados por el demonio que los atacaban, intentaron saltar el límite del campo para huir. No era un combate, era una cacería despiadada y ellos eran la presa. 

Intentaron huir sin éxito, porque fueron atacados en el aire y lanzados contra los muros sin piedad. Cada ninja presentaba múltiples fracturas en sus cuerpos. Además de costillas rotas o miembros dislocados. Otros, tosían sangre copiosamente regando el campo con ella. Algunos lloraban rogando piedad, al ver a Naruto acercarse con la mirada de muerte en sus ojos.  
Hiashi estaba consternado. Jamás había presenciado tamaña masacre. Un solo hombre había barrido el suelo con 12 de sus mejores ANBU. Era inaudito. 

-¡Como miembro del consejo! ¡Te ordeno que te detengas! – gritó el Hyuuga con voz nada convincente 

El anciano Shinomori se apartó de él. Estaba enmudecido del espanto. ¿Qué clase de fuerza monstruosa habían osado desencadenar? 

-¡¿Y quién va a detenerme?! – Bramó Naruto con tono burlón- ¿tú lo harás Hyuuga? Ven aquí, si dices ser hombre. Después de todo, ya eres un experto lastimando mi cuerpo.

Hiashi estaba aturdido. Esas palabras demostraban que Naruto recordaba todo lo ocurrido.  
Sakura llegó en ese momento gracias a Lee, y se dispuso a curar a Yuri. Pero al ver el campo se quedó helada. Naruto con el aura del zorro rodeado de hombres regados por los suelos. Hombres sufriendo múltiples heridas, gimiendo, suplicando; incapaces de soportar el dolor que el rubio les había infringido. 

-¡Sakura! – Gritó Naruto y su voz era cavernosa, mirando a la Kunoichi médico-¡atiende las heridas de Yuri!

La pelirosa se puso a curarla con ahínco. Aunque la imagen de ese campo estaba impresa en su mente. 

*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Mientras tanto en la torre del Hokage, Neji y Gai informaron a todos los que encontraron de lo ocurrido. Como una estampida, todos los ninjas sumados a Tsunade y Shizune salieron hacia el campo de entrenamiento. Algunos se descolgaban de las ventanas, otros saltaban por los techos, el resto corría por las calles a toda velocidad. Pero la gran mayoría de los que se trasportaban corriendo a su objetivo, aún estaban preguntándose qué es lo que podrían hacer para detener el estallido del zorro demonio. Si Naruto realmente había perdido el control, tal vez ni todos los ninjas de Konoha podrían hacer algo para detenerlo. 

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ 

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

En el campo 4 la situación aumentaba de voltaje terriblemente: 

-¡Así que no vienes Hyuuga! – Reclamó Naruto sonriendo fríamente- Permíteme indicarte el camino. 

-¡Espera Naruto! –Intentó pararlo Tenten-¡Por favor no lo hagas! 

El rubio usó el jutsu de Yondaime para aparecer en la grada, junto a Tenten. Al instante se lanzó hacia Hiashi que solo por el Byakugan pudo eludir el ataque. Aun así, fue obligado a saltar de la grada para caer en el campo de batalla. Naruto saltó también, y caería sobre su enemigo, incluso en su mano derecha formo un "Rasengan" para comenzar su ataque. Hiashi sonrió apenas, un ataque frontal contra él, nunca funcionaria. El clan Hyuuga era poderoso exactamente por eso. Nadie podía vencerlos en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Así que preparó su postura y en el momento que iba a usar su Kaiten (GIRO CELESTIAL), un sonido bajo los pies lo distrajo. El Naruto volador era un clon, y el verdadero rubio salía bajo los pies del Hyuuga, elevando su brazo derecho y aplicándole un terrible puñetazo.

Ese golpe mortal pudo ser en el pecho (casi seguro lo hubiera matado) pero Hiashi antepuso su brazo izquierdo para proteger el torso. Dicho brazo no obstante, se quebró como una fina rama ante el impacto del golpe. El Hyuuga fue lanzado varios metros más allá. Sangraba profundamente con el brazo que quedó inútil; así como tres de sus costillas que estaban fisuradas. Apenas pudo tosiendo sangre, ponerse de pie en un lugar cercano al muro. Jamás había recibido un ataque tan poderoso. Hiashi sentía como si la verdadera garra del zorro demonio, le hubiese impactado de lleno.

-No me diviertes Hyuuga… - anunció sádicamente Naruto- Cuando yo era un niño tu familia y tú, usaban durante horas sus técnicas en mi cuerpo. Y tenía que soportarlo durante horas. Maniatado como un animal. Ahora con un solo golpe, ya te estas desplomando. No eres nada divertido. 

Rock Lee pensaba intervenir, pero al escuchar esto se detuvo. Naruto avanzó un pequeño paso, listo para continuar el "combate" y se encontró con la intervención de varios ninjas que aparecieron de repente. Yamato, Kakashi, Inoichi, Shikaku, Gai y Neji rodearon a Lord Hyuuga en un semi-circulo protector. Godaime les había ordenado evitar muertes. 

-¡Es suficiente Naruto! – Indicó Kakashi descubriendo su Sharingan- El combate término. 

Naruto sonrió con tranquilidad, su postura se relajó increíblemente rápido. El aura rojo y los ojos verdes rasgados desaparecieron. Asintió levemente, como acatando una orden y de un salto subió a la tribuna a ver el estado de Yuri. Lo que parecía un sujeto totalmente perdido en su propia sed de sangre, solo era un ninja utilizando con maestría el poder bruto proveniente de su interior. 

-¿Por qué atacaste a Lord Hiashi? –pregunto Shikaku Nara como desconociéndolo-si el poder del zorro no lo había controlado, no tenía excusa para tanto daño. 

-Solo quería probar mis poderes-dijo el rubio irónico. 

-Tú, no eres así Naruto. -respondió el Nara 

-¿Acaso no se lo dijeron Shikaku-sama? ¿Cómo practicaba el clan Hyuuga hace algunos años sus técnicas? 

El silencio se hizo profundo. Nadie noto a Tsunade llegar. Todos esperaban la respuesta a esa pregunta. Y cada vez más ninjas aparecían en escena. Algunos dispuestos a pelear, otros aliviados por no tener que hacerlo.

-Con el niño zorro lo hacían… –declaro fríamente Naruto- Me secuestraban, me encapuchaban y yo era el cuerpo en dónde…..-miró de lado con frustración al recordar- Ellos practicaban sus jutsu. Luego, cuando estaba casi muerto, golpeaban detrás de mi cabeza, para quebrar mi memoria. Eso lo hacían un día antes de los exámenes finales en la academia. Logrando no solo hacerme daño, sino que no tuviera oportunidad de graduarme como Gennin. 

-¿Pero entonces, como lo supiste?-consultó Kakashi sorprendido. 

-Me borraban la memoria a mí, - aclaró el rubio- pero el zorro lo sabía todo. Reprobé tres veces el examen de la academia por no poder casi pararme del dolor en mi cuerpo. El tercer Hokage fue el que me salvó. Descubrió lo que me hacían y me protegió. Sin el viejo Sarutobi, tal vez no estaría vivo. 

Todos los ojos se voltearon para mirar al maltrecho Hiashi. Las miradas de espanto, de odio, de rencor clavaron en el cómo puñales. Kakashi balbuceó una disculpa y se fue. Apenas pudo controlar las ganas de matar al Hyuuga. Nunca había sentido tal repugnancia por alguien. Sakura, golpeada por las palabras de Naruto (como todos) le dijo que la peliazul estaría bien. Solo debía reposar. Yuri se quedó sin sentido por el alivio de la curación, y el cansancio de su cuerpo. Naruto decidió ignorar a todos los presentes y sus siguientes preguntas. Solo se acercó a la niña y la cargó entre sus brazos, comenzando a salir del lugar. Varios médicos llegaron tras Tsunade y Shizune. Tenían mucho trabajo en el campo, cortesía del rubio por supuesto. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* 

Caminaron por la calle en completo silencio. Naruto llevaba a Yuri aun dormida. A su lado el "equipo Gai", con excepción de Neji (que se quedó con su tío) lo escoltaban. Sakura venia junto a él, estaba shokeada por la confesión de Naruto. ¿Cuánto dolor sufriste? ¿Cuánto lloraste en la oscuridad? ¿Cómo puedo, ayudarte? Esas eran las preguntas que una compungida Sakura se estaba haciendo en su interior. Para sorpresa de todos, Naruto condujo a la chica a su departamento. Sakura argumentó que sería mejor el hospital. Pero Naruto negó la opción. 

-Solo en ti confió Sakura-chan… -serio- eres la mejor médico de la villa. 

Sakura se ruborizó, esas palabras que parecían simples encerraban la confianza ciega en sus habilidades. Sakura había odiado ser siempre el "estorbo". Naruto le afirmaba su infinita confianza en ella. Entraron al departamento y el rubio depositó con suavidad a Yuri en su propia cama. 

-¿Mi señor? –susurró la peliazul con voz débil, abriendo apenas sus ojos. 

-Tranquila Yuri-chan, estas a salvo- sonriendo- todos aquí son mis amigos. Ya nadie te lastimará. 

Mientras Sakura atendía a Yuri en el cuarto, el resto fueron al comedor. Gai les recordó a sus estudiantes la misión a cumplir. Tenten miraba a Naruto indecisa. No quería irse. Sentía que tenía que acompañarlo. El rubio lo notó y abrazándola tiernamente le susurró al oído: 

-tranquila Tenten-chan estoy bien. No olvides llevar el Kunai, si me necesitas solo úsalo y estaré allí. 

-No quiero dejarte Naruto -gesto triste- ¿Qué vas a hacer? 

-Nada loco -sonriéndole- solo cuidaré de la chica y luego veremos a donde la llevamos. 

Gai y Rock Lee estaban con la mirada perdida. Era claro que pensaban en Neji y su posible participación en las torturas a Naruto cuando niño. A simple vista parecía que pondrían de cabeza al Hyuuga en cuanto le echaran el guante. Naruto se separó de Tenten y colocando una mano en cada hombro de las "bestias verdes de Konoha" les dijo: 

-Neji no tuvo nada que ver con el asunto.- serio- Era muy pequeño, al igual que Hinata. No busquen venganza por cosas que ya pasaron. 

-Estoy ansioso de ponerla las manos encima al presumido de Hiashi –señaló Gai con mirada dura- le daré la paliza de su vida. Deseara volver a pelear contigo solo para escaparse mí. 

-¡No! -apretando el hombro para que preste atención. Ya que jamás había visto a Gai tan furioso- Esta época de guerra no es la indicada para conflictos internos. De hecho, creo haber cometido un grave error. Me dejé llevar, no pensé con claridad.

-Está bien, Naruto-kun, - señaló Tenten tocándole el hombro- nosotros te apoyamos. 

-El equipo "Kakashi" siempre estará contigo – dijo Sakura apareciendo de la habitación- y creo hablar por todos sus integrantes. No permitiremos que algo como esto vuelva a suceder. 

Algunos instantes después, el equipo de Gai partió a su misión. En el comedor, solo quedaron Sakura y Naruto. Fue una situación rara, a falta de una mejor palabra. Ambos se sentaron frente a frente. El café preparado les daba calor y sosiego. A pesar de estar juntos y solos, ninguno de los dos parecía pensar en su particular problema. No eran el hombre y la mujer que se amaban. No eran la pareja separada por el destino. Solo eran los amigos de siempre. Hablando de cualquier cosa, riendo por cualquier pretexto. Compartiendo una charla sin sonrojarse, sin recordar cuánta agua había pasado bajo el puente. Sin embargo, luego de algunos minutos la conversación languideció. Sakura sabía en su interior, que esta era una inmejorable oportunidad. Tenten no estaba y Yuri dormía profundamente. Naruto estaba solo y a su entera disposición. 

El rubio no pareció percatarse de la cercanía de la pelirosa. En su mente, aún estaba lo ocurrido en el campo de batalla. Por un lado sentía algo de preocupación. Tsunade y el resto del consejo tal vez pensarían en castigarlo por sus actos. Pero en contrapartida, sentía un gran orgullo de su nuevo nivel de pelea. Después de todo, había trapeado el piso con una docena de cazadores ANBU. Sin siquiera usar su máximo poder. El zorro había acertado con el entrenamiento. Y las técnicas de mimetismo animal de Kiba, eran muy prácticas para aumentar y regular el descontrolado odio de la bestia. 

Kiba y Akamaru incrementaron su habilidad con las técnicas de combate al estilo "bestia". Mientras que Gai y Lee le dieron velocidad, resistencia y potencia para soportar el chakra rojo sin daños a su cuerpo. Sin contar por supuesto, con el dominio de la técnica de "trasporte espacio-temporal" de su padre. Incluso ahora podía generar el Rasengan sin el clon de apoyo. Realmente estaba casi listo para ir a la guerra. Mientras tanto en ese comedor, Sakura lo notaba distraído y distante. Ella concluyó que intentaba alejarla siguiendo con su plan. 

-Este Baka a mí,- pensó la chica perversa- no se me escapa más. 

Sakura se puso de pie y llevó las tazas a la mesada de la cocina. Se dio vuelta y luego de una última arenga mental, se lanzó en la búsqueda del esquivo rubio. 

-¿Naruto? Dime una cosa -acercándose a él- ¿Hasta cuándo seguirás este absurdo plan de evitarme? 

-No...no sé de qué hablas -poniéndose de pie y alejándose- ¿qué te ocurre Sakura-chan? 

La chica observó a Naruto ruborizarse y sonrió complacida. Siguió avanzando lenta pero seguramente. Naruto siguió retrocediendo hasta quedar apoyado contra la pared. 

-Óyeme con cuidado -sonriendo sensualmente- nunca, lograras deshacerte de mí. 

\- Sa...Sakura-chan -rojo de vergüenza- No te me acerques tanto. 

Ella continuó avanzando hasta quedar peligrosamente cerca. Sus labios estaban a centímetros de unirse. Las manos de Sakura estaban apoyadas en la pared, encerrando con los brazos al rubio. 

-Sé que te alejaste de mí porque querías protegerme. -susurrando y mirándolo a los ojos- Se también, que tengo la culpa de eso por dudar de mis verdaderos sentimientos. 

\- Sakura-chan -voz suplicante- no me hagas esto. (¡Kami-sama ayúdame! ¡Teme de mierda! ¡Esto es tú culpa maldito boca floja!) No podemos hacer nada. 

\- ¿No hacer qué? -con gesto sensual- No estamos haciendo nada...aun. 

_Saku INNER (snif, snif, me llenas de orgullo, ¡Sigue adelante! ¡Ataca sin descanso! ¡Demuéstrale que nos pertenece!)  
_

-(je, estoy en un sueño. uno de esos muy pervertidos.-pensaba Naruto- Seguro estoy en el hospital en este momento. ¡Si eso es! Estoy en coma)

-(ji ji, todo va bien,-se decía a si misma Sakura- ahora veamos si los consejos de Ino sirven de algo) 

La pelirosa llevó su boca hasta el lóbulo derecho de Naruto (que estaba paralizado) lo beso, lo mordió suavemente y ronroneo el oído del rubio, "Naruto-kun". 

-¿Por...porque ahora Sakura-chan –se defendió Naruto, bajando la voz con dolor- ¿Por qué después de tanto tiempo? 

-Porque fui cobarde, -besando la mejilla camino a los labios- por débil, por no darme cuenta de todo lo que me dabas. 

-No puedo, Sakura-chan -débil y excitado- No...puedo. 

Ella llegó a sus labios. Esa unión, ese instante perdido en la inmensidad de sus vidas, destruyó todos los planes. Acabó con todas las obligaciones, todos sus problemas. Ella colocó sus manos en el cuello de Naruto suavemente. No le hacía falta presionar, él le correspondía con el amor infinito acumulado por sus años de angustia pasadas. Los brazos de Naruto rodearon el cuerpo de Sakura. No había lujuria en su acción, sino la imperiosa necesidad de comprobar que ella, era por fin real. 

Estaban allí, sus bocas se negaban a separarse. El oxígeno necesario se extinguía pero la espera, la angustia que antecedió a la unión, amenazaba a ahogarlos antes que renunciar a ese beso. Se separaron los labios rato después, solo lo necesario para respirar. 

\- No puedo, no debo hacerlo – dijo Naruto, comenzando otro beso. 

\- Lo...-besándola-...prometí. 

\- No te condenes...-besándolo-...no me condenes. 

\- yo no...retrocedo a mi palabra. 

\- Siempre juntos ¿lo recuerdas? 

Era una lucha titánica, su deber contra su corazón. Estaba perdiendo, porque seguía besando los labios que tanto deseaba. Seguía aferrado al cuerpo que tanto anhelaba. Sin poder ocultar toda la pasión que latía en cada espacio de su cuerpo. Sakura, por su parte, tenía el pecho a punto de explotar de felicidad. Todo su ser le rogaba que continuara, le imploraba morir entre los labios del rubio, derretirse en sus brazos. Entregarse a él en cuerpo y alma. 

Ella abrió la chaqueta naranja de Naruto, la deslizó entre los hombros quitándola del camino. Era la clara señal de lo que pretendía. Ambos supieron al calor de sus miradas, que irían hasta el final. Ahora era inevitable. Él la tomó por la cintura, elevándola como una pluma. Ella abrió sus piernas, permitiendo la invasión y continuando los besos mientras era conducida. El finalmente la sentó en la mesa, comenzó a explorar con sus manos los cierres, ganchos y botones que se interponían en el camino de su objetivo. Pronto no habría más ropa, pronto serian un solo ser. Pronto estarían unidos para siempre... 

**Fin del capítulo.**


	16. CAPITULO 15

**CAPITULO 15: ¿INVITADOS O INTRUSOS?  
**

-¡Naruto abre la maldita puerta! – Gritaba Tsunade en las afueras del departamento golpeando furiosa-¡ábrela o la derribaré! 

Naruto y Sakura dieron un respingo. Se separaron avergonzados como si Tsunade los estuviera viendo a través de la madera. Ella salió casi corriendo hacia el baño, mientras él se puso su chaqueta y volvió acomodar su camiseta. Tomó aire profundamente, tratando de normalizar la respiración, y continuación abrió la puerta. La Hokage, Shikaku, Inoichi y Kakashi estaban frente al él. Todos pasaron ante un gesto del rubio. Solo había tres sillas cerca de la mesa. Solo Tsunade y Naruto se sentaron frente a frente. El resto de la comitiva se posicionó tras la Hokage. 

-¿Dónde se encuentra la muchacha que te llevaste? – Dijo seria la líder 

-Duerme cómodamente, en mi cama – respondió Naruto igualmente serio. 

-Deberías llevarla al hospital-aclaró Tsunade- Debe ser atendida prontamente por sus heridas. 

-Una de las mejores médicos de la aldea ya la ha curado-resaltó Naruto- Está a salvo aquí a mi lado. 

-¿Sakura verdad? –dijo Kakashi en un suspiro 

Naruto asintió dedicándole una suave sonrisa a su sensei.

-Estas en problemas… – declaró Inoichi de brazos cruzados- Atacaste y heriste gravemente a un miembro del consejo.

-Y también varios capitanes ANBU-completo Shikaku- Que son tus oficiales superiores por rango. 

-Solo fue una práctica en un campo de entrenamiento- aclaró Naruto con sonrisa irónica- No se ha tratado de un ataque furtivo o fuera de ley. Sinceramente no pensé que serían tan débiles. 

-¡¿Débiles?! – Explotó Inoichi gritando ofuscado- ¡Mandaste al hospital a los 3 mejores escuadrones ANBU! 

-¿Los mejores? -sin perder la serenidad- tal sean los "mejores", debido a la cobardía de atacar en grupos como un montón de miserables sin honor.

-Debes saber que no estuvimos de acuerdo con esa prueba-señaló Shikaku, sin faltarle verdad- Sin embargo, no hemos podido extraer información de esa chica de otro modo. Y ella es prisionera de guerra. 

-¡¿Y eso justifica que se puedan comportar como una partida de salvajes?! –Dijo Naruto levantando la voz- esa chica no es un "fenómeno". ¡Ella no es un monstruo! Solo por ser diferente, no la hace mala. 

-Es el enemigo. Era de Akatsuki – contradijo Tsunade seria 

-¿Lo era? -respondió Naruto áspero- Sin embargo ha escapado de prisión varias veces. Pudo matarnos a todos mientras dormíamos ¿Es realmente el enemigo?

-Seguro debe tener información-apuntó el Nara- Ella puede haber formado parte de Akatsuki por pura fortuna o hasta siendo obligada. Pero hemos perdido muchos hombres y no podemos dar ventajas. La información interna del enemigo puede otorgarnos la victoria final. 

-¿Quieren información? – Resaltó Naruto enojado- Mañana iremos a la oficina de Tsunade-sama y ella les dirá todo. Pero me niego a permitir que Yuri sea torturada. 

-¿Por qué piensas que cooperara?-consultó Inoichi 

-Porque por alguna razón que no entiendo. Ella me considera "su señor". Tal vez fue porque la vencí, no lo sé en realidad. Como sea, ella nos ayudara.

-De acuerdo lo haremos de ese modo, pero ella volverá a la cárcel.-aseguro Inoichi- No confío en esa niña. 

-Está muy cansada y herida, estará bajo mi cuidado. -respondió el Uzumaki- Yo no confío en ustedes.

-¿Qué significa eso?- interrogó molesta Tsunade 

-Salvo por usted que no estaba en la villa, los demás aquí presentes vivían en la época que los Hyuuga hacían "tiro al blanco" con el niño zorro. Nunca se han preocupado por los "fenómenos". ¿Por qué debería confiar en ellos ahora?

Los hombres bajaron la cabeza. El reproche fue duro pero justo. No se podía alegar que no lo sabían. Al fin y al cabo en esa época, todos odiaban a Naruto. O por lo menos no les quitaba el sueño su seguridad. 

-De cualquier forma, tendrás que cumplir ciertas misiones como castigo por el ataque a un miembro del consejo-aclaró la Hokage- 3 misiones rango S que estaban asignadas a los ANBU que lesionaste.

-De acuerdo. Mañana llevare a Yuri por los informes y partiré a las misiones. 

-No iras solo – indicó Kakashi interrumpiendo- Yamato, Shizune y yo te acompañaremos. 

-Por mi está bien, -dijo Naruto sin emoción- pero quiero que Sakura-chan se quede con Yuri hasta mi regreso. 

-Tendremos que preguntarle-respondió la líder- Sakura ya no tiene rango para hacer de niñera. 

-No hace falta preguntarme nada –respondió la rosa saliendo del cuarto- Cuenta conmigo Naruto. 

La Hokage le recriminó por haber escuchado una reunión que se pretendía secreta. Pero Naruto aseguró que Sakura de cualquier modo lo sabría. El confiaba en ella ciegamente. Todos comenzaban a retirarse pero Naruto y Sakura se miraban fijamente. ¿Acaso continuarían lo que Tsunade interrumpió? Entonces la Hokage le dijo a Sakura que la acompañara en ese momento. La pelirosa quiso protestar, pero su maestra la miró de una manera tan terrible que protestar no era opción. Naruto respiró aliviado porque reconocía que Sakura en ese momento, lo tenía en sus manos. Él le hubiera fallado a Tenten de no mediar esta interrupción.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* 

Los días siguientes fueron muy movidos. El rubio hablo con Yuri tranquilamente, y la peliazul accedió sin problemas a contar todo lo que sabía ante Tsunade y el consejo. Sakura en tanto, que hubiera querido terminar su avance; tuvo que limitarse a esperar ya que Naruto partió en misión para volver recién el día del festival. Yuri habló ante la Hokage sin inconvenientes, tal como si fuera una Kunoichi de la hoja. Todo lo que sabía, todo en detalle. Cuando le preguntaron porque no había hablado antes. Simplemente argumentó que su señor no se lo había ordenado. Era una bella mujer de 17 años. Pero su comportamiento correspondía a una niña de 9 o 10 años tal vez. Una rara y cautivadora combinación. 

Sakura cuido de Yuri esos días, en la casa de Naruto. Incluso aprendió algunos trucos en la cocina por cortesía de ella. En los dos días que estuvieron juntas, Sakura pudo notar que Yuri era una chica dulce y muy inocente. Había formado parte de Akatsuki solo porque un hombre llamado Kabuto la había derrotado. Sakura escuchó con preocupación el relato de como una extraña maldición en Yuri Nagumo la obligaba a obedecer a su señor si objeciones. Sin embargo, la suerte había querido que Kabuto no descubriera el verdadero potencial de la peliazul. Y le dio una misión cualquiera de tantas, tomándola como un elemento de poca monta. Sakura charlaba animadamente, se sentía muy a gusto con Yuri. Salieron de compras, ya que la peliazul no tenía más que su Kimono rosa. Entre palabra y palabra Sakura descubrió el motivo "real" del ataque brutal en el campo 4. Un grupo de niños estaba jugando en el parque, y Yuri se hizo amiga con ellos casi al instante. La peliazul en un momento, formó una esfera de agua "sólida". La hizo botar en el suelo como se fuera de goma. Una especie de goma color celeste con estrellitas dentro. Tan flexible como una pelota, tan sólida como si se tratara de hielo.

Yuri se la regalo a un pequeño que alegre por el obsequio comenzó a jugar con sus amigos. Sakura pensó que era peligroso ese regalo, ya que podía explotar. Pero Yuri le aseguró que solo ocurría eso si ella así lo quería. Simplemente tenía que negarle al jutsu la necesaria carga de chakra oculta en su interior. Sakura intento averiguar más sobre su Kekengenkai de "agua comprimida". La peliazul recordó que su señor Naruto le aseguró que Sakura era confiable así que se decidió a hablar:

-Bueno Sakura-san -sonrisa- No hay mucho que decir. Puedo crear casi cualquier cosa con agua. Utilizarla en la forma líquida o darle el aspecto sólido haciendo que sea como roca.

\- Hablas como si fuera lo más común del mundo ¿Realmente te parece poca cosa? -sorprendida- es un poder extraordinario.

-Nunca lo he visto así. Desde siempre el agua ha sido mi amiga. Podía jugar con ella, y transformarla al más ligero de mis deseos. Sin embargo, este poder tiene un precio muy alto –suspiró recordando malas cosas de su pasado- tengo la horrible obligación de obedecer contra mi voluntad a otra persona. Además no sé cómo sacarme de encima esa maldición. ¿Usted sabe las cosas que me han pasado? Me han golpeado, humillado, obligado a robar, a mentir. Usted no se imagina -casi llorando- es terrible no controlar su vida. 

Sakura sintió un escalofrío en todo el cuerpo. Se acercó a la peliazul y la abrazó como si fuera su madre. En la mente de la Kunoichi pelirosa estaba una dolorosa pregunta. Una que no quería hacer. Pero dado la belleza de Yuri era una situación probable:

-Yuri, dime… -susurrando- ¿Alguno de tus amos, te ha… forzado...? 

-Hace tiempo, uno lo intento -separándose y mirándola a los ojos con cierta sorpresa porque Sakura adivinó- pero yo era pequeña, no le resulte "atractiva" 

Sakura la abrazó nuevamente y le aseguró que todo estaría bien. Que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse y jamás nadie volvería a hacerle daño. Sakura Haruno estaba furiosa. ¿Quién podría haber intentado algo tan salvaje? ¿Qué le hubieran hecho a Yuri esos malditos, de tener el cuerpo que ahora exhibía? oscuros pensamientos rodearon a Sakura. Y se sentía muy furiosa. Sin dudas el hombre que intentó eso, la hubiera pasado muy mal de estar cerca de la pelirosa en este instante. 

-No te preocupes más - separándola de nuevo y limpiando sus lágrimas- Naruto jamás te haría algo como eso. 

-Lo sé Sakura-san -suave sonrisa- El corazón de mi señor es puro. Tengo suerte de que él me capturara. En cambio Kabuto-sama era malo, muy malo - frunciendo la nariz. 

Sakura sonrío. Sin dudas el destino había puesto en las mejores manos a la bella "esclava". Pero había algo más, algo que debía averiguar, algo que le intrigaba:

-Si tú debes obedecer en todo a tus amos ¿por qué nos les entregaste tu Kekengenkai? en la reunión del otro día dijiste que puedes compartir ese poder con alguien. 

\- Es la única orden que puedo elegir no obedecer - sonrío- Puedo enseñar el control agua básico, pero mi técnica sucesoria solo la entrego a voluntad. 

\- ¿Y ya le has entregado este poder a alguien? –Añadió seria Sakura- tal vez esa sea la clave para retirar la maldición y…

-¡Nunca Sakura-san! -algo ofuscada- Se pueden hacer cosas terribles con mi poder en malas manos. ¡No quiero que nadie haga daño a los niños con mi poder!

Sakura asintió seriamente. Después de todo, hasta en el interior de las personas había agua. Tal vez por eso, la naturaleza de Yuri era dulce y tierna. Alguien con instintos asesinos sería un portador horrible de ese poder. Alguien pondría al mundo bajo su yugo, seguramente.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

La inmensa cueva que los cobijaba era el refugio ideal de las fuerzas que se preparaban. Una estructura bajo tierra cercana a los límites de país del fuego. Algunos kilómetros separaban la entrada subterránea del valle del fin. Un Ninja con máscara de madera revisaba los informes sobre una mesa. Su experimento más ambicioso aún estaba en las etapas preliminares. La captura de los Biju le había dado una idea en la que venía trabajando hace meses. 

Su teoría, era que podía extraer parte del chakra de las criaturas implantándolo en cualquier cuerpo. Eso hacía que básicos soldados con escaso poder. Se trasformaran en guerreros al nivel de un Chunnin. Al principio, simples aldeanos reventaban como globos al recibir el poder. Pero un suero preparado por Kabuto, logró estabilizar los cuerpos. Ahora cada soldado poseía las barreras mentales del Nibi. Había probado con los otros Biju pero por ahora no había mayores resultados. De pronto una horrenda criatura de dos colores apareció a través de una pared: 

-¿Qué haces aquí, Zetzu? –Dijo el Uchiha sin voltear a mirarlo 

-Vengo a informar el progreso de Kisame -Aclaro la criatura 

Uchiha Madara giró para fijar su ojo en el monstruo… 

-Kisame me dio un informe completo de los movimientos del Raikage-aseguró Zetzu sonriendo torcido- Aparentemente. El estúpido de su hermano no se aparta de Samehada y por lo tanto Kisame participa de todas las reuniones secretas. 

-Bien bien… -de brazos cruzados- encárgate de repartir los informes entre las tropas. Tenderemos trampas en todas las misiones de ninjas de Kumo. 

-Así lo haré - sonriendo- ¿Qué mensaje le enviará a Kisame? ¿Quiere que le ordene atrapar al Hachibi? 

-Aun no, lo he pensado mejor. Kisame en su función de espía me brinda enormes ventajas sobre la alianza de ninjas. Puedo sorprenderlos y ellos nunca me atraparan con la guardia baja. Además, aún nos falta el Kyuubi. 

-No por mucho… –aseguró Kabuto emergiendo de las sombras- Mi plan está en marcha ahora mismo. Pronto tendrás al Kyuubi y yo tendré a mi presa. 

-¿Aun buscas poseer a Sasuke Uchiha?-consultó Madara. 

-Es la razón de nuestra alianza Madara-sama 

-¿Cuál es el plan?-pregunto el usuario del sharingan 

-Voy atacar Konoha. Secuestraré a mis dos objetivos y te entregaré al zorro. Ku ku ku 

-Según el último informe que recibí de la hoja…-aseguró Madara- El Jinchuriki del Kyuubi se ha hecho fuerte. ¿Piensas atraparlo en su propia aldea? ¿Rodeado por los suyos? 

Kabuto sonrío complacido. Su capa negra no ocultaba una docena de serpientes saliendo por todos lados. Siseaban aportando un concierto que acompañaban las palabras del peliblanco. 

-Temo que me ha escuchado, pero no me ha comprendido Madara-sama. Lo que dije fue que capturare mis dos objetivos y luego atraparé al Kyuubi. 

\- Uchiha Sasuke es uno de ellos, no hay dudas. ¿Cuál es el otro? 

Kabuto metió uno de sus brazos por debajo de la manga y una pequeña explosión puso una tarjeta en su mano. Lanzó la carta hacia el Uchiha que la atrapó para verla. 

-¿Qué tiene de importante este objetivo? –Consultó el Uchiha 

-Al tener esa presa,-indico Kabuto- lograré sacar a Naruto Uzumaki de su madriguera. 

-¿Cómo sabes de ella?-interrumpió Zetzu 

Kabuto junto sus manos y realizando sellos declaró: 

-ARTE NINJA, RESURRECION IMPURA 

Un ataúd surgió de la tierra y al volar la tapa que lo ocultaba, Madara y Zetzu lo comprendieron. 

-lo torturé 14 días para que me revelara la debilidad del Kyuubi. Estaba seguro que él lo sabía. 

\- tu nivel ha crecido mucho si puedes controlar a alguien como él. 

\- Me divierte mucho este nuevo esclavo - sonrisa sádica- me alegra torturarlo. Supongo que Lord Orochimaru tiene algo que ver con esa sensación. 

\- Tu nivel puede ser muy alto cierto… -serio- Pero dime, ¿Cómo entraras a Konoha para llevarte a tus objetivos? 

\- Distracción -indicando con un dedo en alto- Usaré los servicios del ejército extranjero. 

\- Son basura. Su nivel no se compara con las fuerzas de la hoja. 

-Sin embargo cuentan con el factor sorpresa. Lo podrán ver en algunos días será el festival de la hoja. Al caer la noche, el ejército extranjero invadirá la aldea. 

-¿Y las barreras defensivas de Konoha? 

\- No los verán venir. Estos guerreros no usan chakra sino una especie de fuerza espiritual llamada "Maná". Así que no serán detectados hasta que sea tarde. 

\- Y mientras las fuerzas de Konoha masacran a estos imbéciles, tú capturas a los dos objetivos. Obligando al Kyuubi a salir por ellos ¿No es cierto? 

-Para nada… -sonriendo- enviare dos equipos especiales para que hagan el trabajo. Además deberán dejar un rastro para que Naruto venga hacia la trampa. 

\- Mm, Parece que el festival será divertido-analizó Madara sádico- casi me dan ganas de asistir, Ja Ja ja. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/**/*/*/*

Naruto cumplió con las tres misiones sin dificultades. En dos de ellas había emboscadas preparadas. Pero el rubio utilizando el modo ermitaño aplastó los intentos del enemigo. Enfrentó en las diferentes misiones, a tres capas negras que no sobrevivieron al combate. Kakashi y los demás lo miraban sorprendidos. El nivel de Naruto era increíble. Cuando les tocó acampar en los bosques entre misión y misión, Naruto se la pasó en completo silencio. Era muy raro verlo de ese modo. El ninja hiperactivo, cabeza hueca número 1 en sorprender a la gente.

Shizune que siempre había apreciado al rubio como un hermano pequeño, intentó sacarlo de su silencio sin éxito. Naruto pensaba y pensaba. No podía apartar su mente de los besos, las caricias y la respiración de Sakura. Si no los hubieran interrumpido, seguramente habrían hecho el amor. Naruto había perdido el control de su cuerpo, y aun así ella lo había dominado a voluntad. La hubiera poseído allí mismo, sobre la mesa de su comedor. Podía imaginarse su cuerpo desnudo, su calor, su piel. Se había alejado buscando protegerla. Pero la razón primordial era su propia angustia de creer que Sakura estaría con Sasuke. Sabía que no lo soportaría y se alejó.

Entonces conoce a Tenten, que revive en él esas ansias de buscar amor. La chica del cabello castaño lo había tratado como nadie. Ella lo quería con sus defectos, con sus errores. Lo quería sin ser el descarte de nadie. Los besos de Tenten estaban llenos de dulzura. Pero no había pasión, su cuerpo nunca tembló cual volcán como con Sakura. La pelirosa se le había declarado de una manera bastante particular. Naruto concluyó que si Sakura le hubiera dicho "te quiero" el pensaría que sería una declaración falsa como la que ocurrió hace tiempo, bajo la nieve. Pero los besos y las caricias, más la disposición que mostró a entregar su cuerpo. Era la prueba de que no mentía. 

\- ¿Por qué ahora?, -se dijo Naruto- ¿Por qué tan tarde? 

No era tarde para amarla. Siempre la había amado y como iban las cosas, siempre la amaría. Era tarde porque Tenten estaba en medio. Naruto había prometido a la castaña no hacerla sufrir. En esa cama de hospital, cuando creía haber visto a Sakura y Sasuke juntos. Por supuesto la situación iba siempre para peor, el zorro aportaba su muy particular opinión en estos asuntos: 

-("YO NO RETROCEDO A MI PALABRA", –tono burlón- ¡¿SI, COMO NO?! RESULTA QUE ERES MÁS PERVERSO QUE YO MISMO) 

\- Pero yo no… -confundido 

-(CREI QUE TUS PROMESAS TENIAN ESO TE AYUDABA A ENTRENAR. POR ESE MOTIVO ME UNI A TI. PERO SOLO ERES UN NIÑO TONTO Y DEBIL. NUNCA CUMPLIRAS TU PALABRA. NUNCA VAS ASESINAR A MADARA) 

\- ¡¿Pero qué demonios quieres de mí?! –Desesperado- ¡Yo la amo! 

\- (DE ACUERDO, ESTA BIEN. ENTONCES TENDRAS QUE APAREARTE CON LAS DOS HUMANAS. ESTAS MUY TENSO, ESO TE AYUDARA A RELARJAR. JEJEJE) 

\- ¡No soy un maldito pervertido! ¡Amo a Sakura-chan, pero le di mi palabra a Tenten-chan! 

-(PUES HAZ LO QUE TE PAREZCA –desdeñando- DESPUES DE TODO, LA PELIROSA MORIRÁ MUY PRONTO) 

\- ¿Qué dices? 

\- (ESCUCHA MIS PALABRAS NARUTO, ¿CREES QUE SOLO TUS AMIGOS SE DAN CUENTA LO QUE ESA HUMANA SIGNIFICA PARA TI? CONFORME NOS HACEMOS MAS FUERTES, EL ENEMIGO SOLO VA A TENER UNA MANERA DE DERROTARNOS. ¿SABES A QUE ME REFIERO CIERTO?) 

-Ellos, irán tras Sakura-chan -bajando la vista- la usaran para atraparme. 

Esta conversación se desarrollaba bajo un árbol. Apartado del grupo. Pero Kakashi salió a buscarlo y pudo escuchar parte de las palabras del rubio. Sabía que se comunicaba diariamente con la criatura en su interior. Y en cierta forma más allá del poder adquirido, le preocupaba mucho los cambios de personalidad que demostraba el Uzumaki. Como si poco a poco perdiera parte de su ser. ¿Cuál era el real costo de tanto poder? Tal vez la vida misma.

\- ¿Problemas de mujeres? – comentó sonriendo Kakashi al acercarse.

\- ¿Que...que...dice Kakashi-sensei?-asustado de la aparición del ninja copia. 

\- Vamos Naruto, sabes que cuentas conmigo. Aunque solo me necesites para escucharte- sentándose a su lado. 

Naruto asintió y luego de pedirle que guardara el secreto, comenzó a relatar todo lo ocurrido con ambas mujeres en los últimos meses. Por supuesto el rubio no confeso en "detalle" su última reunión con Sakura. Kakashi lo miraba con atención. Era increíble para el ninja copia como un joven como Naruto, tan terriblemente fuerte y un posible futuro Hokage. Mordiera el polvo en el terreno del amor.

\- tu y yo hemos pasado por el mismo dilema –sentencio luego de un rato el peliplata, recostándose en el árbol. 

\- no le entiendo Kakashi-sensei 

\- Veras, hace muchos años tuve que tomar una decisión parecida. El deber o la amistad. Ayudar a mis amigos o terminar la misión. 

\- Eso fue fácil -dijo sin entender el mensaje- Por supuesto, ayudar a los amigos. 

\- ¿En serio te parece fácil? -sonriendo- Entonces me dices que hay que escuchar al corazón. 

\- ¿El corazón? -confuso 

\- Así es, en mi mente estaba con terminar la misión. Ese era mi deber. Mi corazón me indicaba que tenía que ayudar a mis amigos. 

Naruto agachó la cabeza pensativo y confundido. Kakashi le intentaba decir algo. ¿O era el mismo el que lo había dicho?

-Creo que sabes la respuesta… - añadió sonriendo Kakashi, revolviéndole el cabello a su estudiante- Solo intenta no pensar en lo que perderás. Sino más bien, enfócate en lo que ganaras cuando decidas. Después de todo, El amor es algo muy difícil de encontrar. 

Kakashi se puso de pie, balbuceo algo sobre dejar al rubio que lo piense, y volvió al campamento. 

/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/* 

Un par de días después, toda la aldea de la hoja se preparaba para su festival. La fiesta de Konoha era una de las mejores atracciones en el país del fuego. Comerciantes, vendedores y público en general solía adornar las calles de la aldea. Lady Tsunade había protestado airadamente ante el consejo y el señor feudal, por la inoportuna realización del festival. En este tiempo de guerra, con Madara y Kabuto al acecho. Era un tremendo riesgo tener tanta gente extranjera en las calles de la aldea. Pero lo cierto era, que el festival reportaba importantes ingresos de dinero. Era vital este capital considerando las pérdidas que se venían soportando en la lucha contra Madara. Además, un ataque desde el exterior sería impensable puesto que las barreras defensivas protegerían los muros del enemigo. En el interior, una importante cantidad de ninjas estarían entre las personas comunes. Sería poco probable que alguien intente algún atentado. 

En las calles, se vivía un clima alegre y despreocupado como pocas veces en el año. Guirnaldas y flores adornaban las casas y negocios de la villa. Pequeños faroles de papel, en variados colores cruzaban los techos aportando un espectáculo de luces fantástico. Naruto caminaba algo incómodo. Su vestimenta para la tarde-noche de la fiesta, era un kimono negro que había sido comprado con el dinero de la herencia de sus padres. El pergamino N4 de la herencia, le entregó una cuantiosa suma de dinero. Además de la propiedad de un terreno extenso que se encontraba en un hermoso paraje cercano al mirador que permitía apreciar la villa entera, así como la montaña de los Hokage. Naruto había decidido que al casarse levantaría con sus propias manos, una gran casa para su familia. 

-Claro, si es que vivo lo suficiente- pensó. 

Caminaba hacia la casa Nakamura. El kimono negro que traía puesto era tan cómodo que terminaba por incomodarlo. Sencillamente estaba acostumbrado a la ropa ajustada. El chaleco Jounnin o su chaqueta naranja. En fin, a su ajustado atuendo ninja. La realidad era que pensaba en su ropa, por no pensar en Tenten. 

-¿Que voy a hacer con ella? -se decía- ¿Cómo le explico, lo que siento? 

Naruto sabía que le rompería el corazón. ¿Podría hacerlo? ¿Podría herir a la chica que tanto le ayudó? ¿Tendría el valor? 

Rato después, estaba en el comedor de la familia Nakamura. Goro y Shio lo acompañaban al rubio charlando y bebiendo un poco de Sake. Naruto se sentía relajado. Cuando estaba con el padre de Tenten, sentía que estaba con su propio padre. Goro así lo trataba. El recuerdo de Minato era un tesoro para su corazón. 

De pronto apareció Yuri con una sonrisa. El kimono rosa con detalles de flores verdes le quedaba estupendo. Su pelo azul como el mar estaba atado en dos largas coletas que caían a los lados. Era una mujer muy bella no había dudas. Desde el día anterior y con el consentimiento del Hokage, Yuri vivía en la inmensa casa de los Nakamura. La madre de Tenten la recibió como a una hija más. Ayudaba en los quehaceres diarios, era amable y muy dulce. Los Nakamura prácticamente la habían "adoptado", como amiga de Naruto. 

-¡Buenas noches mi señor! -sonrisa-¡Pero que guapo esta hoy! la señorita Tenten estará muy complacida 

\- AAYY Yuri -resignado- ¿Cuantas veces tendré que decirte que no soy tu señor? 

Yuri sonrió, como solo ella podía hacerlo. Una clara señal de que seguiría llamándolo así para siempre. Y que no importaba nada que a Naruto le incomodara el modo. Yuri simplemente era así. Había que aceptarla y quererla justo de esa manera. 

\- ¿Mi señor? -muesca de preocupación- ¿Podré ir a yo a la fiesta? Quiero ir a los juegos -sonrisa 

-Necesitamos encontrarte una pareja – dijo Naruto luego de un rato, con sonrisa pícara- ¿Qué piensa usted señor Nakamura?

Goro lo comprendió enseguida. Miró a su hijo Shio a su lado y le dijo: 

\- ¿Que son esos modales Shio? – Con sonrisa dura- Ve a cambiarte para llevar a Yuri a la fiesta. 

\- Pe...Pero, padre yo no -nervioso 

-¡Llevaras a la chica a la fiesta! -Mirándole amenazante- ¡Y harás que se divierta! 

Shio salió casi corriendo a cambiarse, su padre daba miedo de verdad cuando quería.  
Mientras Yuri daba pequeños saltitos de felicidad imaginando todos los dulces, juegos y peluches que le pediría a su acompañante. 

-¡Vivaaaa! - gritó con un gesto de inmensa alegría. Y salió corriendo por un pasillo a contarle todo a Tomoko-sama. 

Goro y Naruto se miraron un momento y estallaron en risas al imaginar a Shio durante el festival, cargando una tonelada de cosas compradas a Yuri. Sin dudas ambos hubieran querido presenciar lo que le esperaba al muchacho forjador de armas.

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de Tenten, Tomoko terminaba de darles los toques finales al maquillaje de su hija. Durante las horas de la tarde, la había asistido ayudando a la joven a elegir la ropa adecuada, el maquillaje correcto, forma del cabello indicada. Tenten era una montaña de nervios. Tomoko reía y trataba de ayudar a relajar a su hija. Apenas recordando sus propios nervios cuando salió hace muchos años, en una cita con el padre de su hija. 

-Mama, tengo miedo – admitió Tenten con voz dubitativa. 

\- Yo también tengo miedo – respondió seria la madre- ¿Pero porque razón tu hija? 

\- bueno...no estoy segura- dudando- El pelo suelto, que él me vea así como estoy. 

\- Yo tengo miedo que al verte… - sonrisa- te secuestre y ya no vuelvas más. 

-¡Mamá! -sonrojada y dándole un suave golpe con su mano - Dime que estoy linda, por favor- gesto de súplica- dime que todos en la aldea no se van a reír de mí.

\- Eres una mujer muy bella mi cielo -tocándole la mejilla- Pero hoy, aun lo eres más por estar enamorada. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Sakura se encontraba en su habitación. Sentada frente al espejo terminaba de maquillarse para la fiesta. Había elegido un Kimono rojo fuego. Con figuras doradas surcándolo por doquier. Jamás había tardado tanto en arreglarse para una salida. Estaba nerviosa, tenía la obligación de estar perfecta. Naruto vendría al festival en compañía de Tenten. Ella tenía la difícil misión de cargarlo de celos. Tenía que lograr que el rubio enloqueciera al verlo con su pareja. 

-El plan de Naruto se vendrá abajo cuando me vea junto a mi primo Eiji -pensó la chica. 

En el comedor de los Haruno Eiji Kizaragi esperaba impaciente. Él había elegido un Kimono azul marino para esta noche. Estaba intranquilo, algo se agitaba en su mente hace días. Comercialmente hablando había ganado una cuantiosa cantidad de dinero. Su objetivo para la visita de Konoha estaba cumplido. Sakura le había advertido que tuviera cuidado con andar seduciendo mujeres en la aldea. Varias de las más hermosas, eran Kunoichi o sus novios eran Shinobi. Ósea podrían hacer trizas al casanova si se propasaba. Eiji asintió recordando el terrible golpe que recibió el día anterior al intentar seducir a Sakura. Inicialmente creyó que su prima era solo una más. Pero en un par de días, la bella pelirosa se había trasformado en una obsesión para el pelirrojo.

-No llegaremos muy lejos- se dijo- Pero esta noche probaré esos carnosos labios. 

Él era experimentado en cosas de mujeres. Sabía que Sakura tenía sentimientos por otro hombre. Era obvio porque ninguna mujer "soltera" se le había resistido. Además, podía analizar que el hombre que desvelaba a su prima tenia novia o esposa. Si no, no había razón para que Sakura lo llevara a la fiesta a él, en lugar del otro. Eiji tenía varias ideas en mente. Para llegar a la boca de Sakura y para huir de la aldea esa misma noche. El inteligente pelirrojo había considerado la bestial fuerza de su "apetecible" objetivo. 

Sakura bajó por las escaleras y Eiji se quedó con la boca abierta. Ella sonrió a lo que creyó una exageración, él se acercó y tomando la mano de la chica la ayudó a terminar de descender. Eiji se acercó a besar sus labios pero Sakura se apartó dejándole la mejilla y sonrojándose. El pelirrojo propuso no in a la fiesta, quedarse en la casa para jugar a la mamá y al papá. Sakura lo miró seria y...

¡Si adivinaron! Lo puso de cara al suelo de un puñetazo. 

\- ¡Maldito pervertido! - se escuchó en la casa Haruno.

 **Fin del capítulo**.


	17. CAPITULO 16

**Buenos dias, como dije al comienzo de este fic esta historia fue la primera que realice. fue hace muchos años y en ese entonces tenia escasa experiencia. ahora mismo, me tardo bastante en republicar porque estoy repasando y dando algunas pequeñas mejoras al escrito. no pienso cambiar en esencia lo que anteriormente hice. pero si le estoy mejorando un poquito la forma de escritura y tratando de bajar el numero de errores ortograficos y gramaticales que tenia la presentacion original. en resumen, para quien haya leido la historia hace años, notaran algunos pequeños cambios. para los demas, espero que puedan disfrutarla y darme su opinion.**

 **saludos.**

 **/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

 **/*/*/*/*/*/***

 **/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

 **/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

 **CAPITULO 16: EL FESTIVAL DE LOS CELOS.**

El sol se había ocultado tras la montaña cuando las dos parejas se acercaron a la fiesta. Shio y Yuri se adelantaron un poco merced a la terrible impaciencia de la peliazul que casi arrastraba al hermano de Tenten. Naruto en tanto, realmente estaba impresionado. De vez en cuando miraba de reojo a la chica que se aferraba a su brazo. Tenten era una muchacha común. Se vestía sencillamente y su peinado habitual lograba siempre hacerla pasar desapercibida. Pero la mujer que estaba junto a Naruto esta noche era increíblemente hermosa. Definitivamente resaltaría adonde fuera en ese momento. Un Yukata blanco como la nieve, unas sandalias adornadas con detalles de flores. Estaba maquillada suavemente, pero considerando que jamás solía usar ningún arreglo, resaltaba sus preciosos ojos color café. Tenía en su mano libre, un abanico con detalles blancos y negro que hacia juego con unos aros de perla oscura muy hermosos. Sin embargo, el golpe de gracia al "espectáculo" que Tenten brindaba esta noche, era su cabello cayendo ondeado como cascada hasta apenas acariciar sus hombros. Cuando Naruto le dedicaba una mirada o una sonrisa. La chica adoptaba en su rostro una suave tonalidad de rubor.

-Tendría que haber salido armada –dijo Tenten rompiendo el silencio de la caminata- Será difícil apartar a las mujeres de mi novio esta noche. Estas más guapo que nunca Naruto-kun – indicó con sonrisa.

-Pues yo creo… –sonrió Naruto- que tendré muchos problemas con los hombres por tu causa. Además de con Kami-sama.

-¿Por qué con Kami? –intrigada

-Porque cuando te vea en su templo, pensara que le arrebaté uno de sus Ángeles. –sonrojado.

Tenten bajo la vista, sentía tanto calor en el rostro que comenzó a abanicarse rápidamente.

-(esta noche va por mi cuenta,-susurro el Kyuubi-disfrútalo Naruto, je je je)

-increíble que al pulgoso,-pensaba Naruto mientras tanto- se le ocurra esas frases.

Llegaron a la calle principal, en donde se establecieron la mayoría de los puestos. Poco a poco, se fueron encontrando con los amigos de siempre. Pasearon un rato junto a Hinata y Kiba que estaban muy "acaramelados" desde hacía tiempo. Naruto y Kiba estaban muy unidos. Los entrenamientos y sobre todo, la influencia de Akamaru que simpatizaba con el rubio por causa del zorro, los había hermanado. Hinata recordaba con cariño los sentimientos hacia Naruto. Sin embargo había redirigido su mirada al muchacho con rasgos perrunos que siempre la había perseguido. Lo que más amaba la chica Hyuuga de Kiba, era su capacidad para ser tan atento y sereno con ella. Cuando con todos Kiba solía mostrar su lado más "animal". Con ella jamás gritaba, jamás se enfurecía. Era un tierno cachorrito en sus manos. Además, cuando Kiba fue a pedir permiso a Lord Hyuuga para cortejar a su hija, hizo algo fantástico:

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

 _Flash back:_

Hiashi había mostrado desprecio por Kiba y lo invitó a cenar para comprobar cómo se llevaba con Hinata. Hiashi gustaba de las personas con clase. Quería casar a su hija con un hombre con modales y posición social. Consideraba a la familia Inuzuka un hato de perros "salvajes". Si bien eran poderosos dentro de Konoha, jamás habían mostrado alcurnia, ni tenían elegancia.

 _La cena comenzó, Lord Hiashi y los ancianos esperaban el menor "desliz" en el comportamiento de Kiba para negar su noviazgo con Hinata. La chica temblaba como una hoja. El muchacho de cabellos castaños se sirvió con deferencia. Utilizó los cubiertos correctamente y habló con propiedad durante toda la velada. Todos los Hyuuga presentes en la mesa se quedaron perplejos del comportamiento del pretendiente._

Hinata mientras tanto, estaba tan confundida que apenas pudo asentir cuando su padre le interrogo sobre su opinión. Finalmente al terminar la cena, Lord Hiashi felicitó cortésmente a Kiba por sus modales y le permitió ser el novio de su hija. Hinata estaba sorprendida y confundida. El Kiba de esa noche en particular, no era el que a ella le gustaba. No era el de siempre.

 _\- Kiba-kun –bajando la vista en cuanto quedaron solos en la despedida- ¿Por qué te comportaste de esa forma? Tú, no eres así._

 _\- le pedí a Shino que me enseñara sobre cenas formales –rascándose la cabeza- supuse que, tu padre no le agradaría tal como soy._

 _\- ¿Estuviste ensayando todo esto? –Sonrojándose- ¿Por mí?  
_

 _\- Solo quise demostrarte, -tomándola de las manos- todo lo que estoy dispuesto a hacer por tu amor. Prefiero traicionarme y ser alguien más, que no estar a tu lado.  
_

 _Hinata lo supo en ese momento. El muchacho frente a ella daría todo por sus vidas. No había tesoro más valioso.  
_

 _\- Solo tienes que fingir con mi padre –sonrojada- A mí, me gustas tal como eres._

 _Esa linda noche de luna llena, en las puertas de la mansión Hyuuga, fue el momento de su primer beso. Y ambos estuvieron seguros, que no sería el último._

 _Fin del flash back:  
_

 _/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/_

Algún tiempo después cuando Naruto y Tenten se separaron de Kiba y su novia. Se encontraron con Shikamaru y Temari que pasaban por allí.

\- ¡Naruto! Maldito pervertido – dijo Temari mirando de reojo a Shika- ¿Qué haces con la princesa de país del fuego?

-Es cierto, - señaló Shikamaru siguiendo con la broma- Tenten te hará trizas cuando se entere.

La castaña se puso roja como el ocaso y Naruto algo colorado, se reía a la par de los demás. Algunos minutos después, Temari y Tenten se separaron de sus parejas para admirar una tienda de ropa muy concurrida. La rubia (con su clásica Yukata negra), congeniaba muy bien con Tenten. Mientras Shikamaru (vestido de Kimono verde oliva) hablaba animadamente con Naruto, observando algunos juegos en los diferentes puestos a la vista. Shikamaru intentó averiguar sobre el regalo que Naruto le había prometido a Temari para la boda. Pero Naruto no cayó en la trampa puesta por el pelinegro y le aseguró que no se enteraría hasta casarse con la rubia. Shika suspiró resignado a esperar, aunque la incógnita lo intrigaba solo pudo decir que el tema era muy "problemático".

Naruto observó a Shikamaru extrañado. Era raro no verlo fumar sus apestosos cigarrillos. Shikamaru aclaró que entre su madre y su novia, lo amenazaron de muerte si fumaba durante la noche del festival. Naruto no pudo más que reír ante la frustración reflejada en el rostro del pelinegro.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/***/*/*/*/**/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Lady Tsunade se encontraba en su oficina revisando unos documentos sobre las misiones de Naruto. Kakashi describía con exactitud cada paso dado en las tres misiones realizadas en los días anteriores. Tsunade se sorprendió al leer que el rubio no había recurrido al poder del zorro en todo ese tiempo. Concluyó entonces que el entrenamiento realizado, no solo lo había adaptado mejor al chakra rojo. Sino también había aumentado su capacidad para absorber y utilizar la energía natural.

-¿Quién lo diría Jirayja? –Sonrió pensando- Tu joven estudiante será mucho más poderoso que su padre.

-¿Está pensando en Naruto, verdad?

Tsunade levanto la vista y allí estaba Shizune abrazando a Tontón.

\- ¿Cómo lo supiste? –Intrigada

-Porque es el único, que puede arrancarle esa sonrisa que ahora tiene - sonriendo

-No puedo evitarlo, –sonriendo- Ese tonto me ha ganado el corazón.

No hacía falta aclararlo. Shizune había estado demasiado tiempo junto su maestra. La conocía más que bien. Tsunade era una mujer muy dura y parca. Irritarla era algo sencillo. Pero con Naruto mostraba su lado más tierno. Era inevitable.

\- ¿Qué quieres Shizune? –Seriamente- ¿Acaso, ya llegaron los invitados?

\- así es Tsunade-sama –asintiendo- El ultimo llegó hace minutos.

\- Bien, -levantándose y saliendo de la oficina- Veremos si se puede cambiar el rumbo de esta guerra.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Mientras tanto, en algún lugar del festival, Sakura caminaba del brazo de su primo. Podía ver en las caras de las mujeres que la veían pasar, el odio y la envidia por ir del brazo de Eiji. El pelirrojo era lindo y seductor. Miraba a todas las mujeres profundamente. Ellas simplemente se derretían en sus ojos negros. Si bien Sakura estaba despampanante con su kimono rojo, sus bellos ojos esmeralda y su cabellos sedoso. Eiji era la atracción por ser la "novedad" en la aldea. El pelirrojo notaba a Sakura distraída y pensativa. Veía que se le iban los ojos buscando a alguien en particular.

-Seguro busca al chico que le gusta –pensó- ¿Quién diría que me convertiría en una "carnada"?

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Luego de algunas horas y ya más entrada la noche, las parejas decidieron buscar un buen lugar donde cenar. Si bien Naruto moría por el ramen de Ichiraku, hoy sabía que no sería oportuno ir a ese lugar. Todos estaban demasiados "elegantes" para ir al clásico puesto de ramen.

Shikamaru sugirió ir al restaurante de los Akimichi. Su amigo Chouji le había pedido que asistieran. Rato después llegaron al lugar. Estaba lleno de gente, sin dudas era uno de los mejores de Konoha. Shikamaru entró con su novia a averiguar su conseguían mesa. Tenten y Naruto esperaban en plena calle a que el pelinegro volviera con noticias. Ambos estaban frente a frente, tomados de una mano. Hablaban de cualquier cosa, riendo y comentando por lo bajo sobre tal o cual pareja que pasaba ocasionalmente. De pronto a media calle de distancia, Tenten divisó a Sakura acercándose a ellos. Naruto estaba de espaldas a la llegada de la pelirosa y Tenten adivinó las intenciones de Sakura que venía muy abrazada de ese hombre desconocido.

-No me vas a arruinar esta noche Sakura –pensó- Hoy, se termina esta pelea.

Sakura había visto al rubio y se acercaba casi arrastrando a su primo del brazo. Cuando estaban por llegar a ellos, Tenten le dijo algo a Naruto y ambos entraron a un lugar. Sakura notó a que su rival la había visto venir y enfureció. En el salón del restaurante Akimichi había lleno total. Cuatro cocineros trabajaban en las múltiples parrillas afanosamente. Naruto comentó a su novia algo sobre que sería difícil conseguir lugar aquí.

Tenten no lo escuchaba, su mente estaba buscando la manera de alejar a Sakura de Naruto, no sabía cuál sería el efecto "celos" en su novio. De pronto de una de las mesas de los "privados", Shikamaru hizo señas a la pareja para que se acerquen. Tenten respiró aliviada, la cortina los ocultaría de sus perseguidores. En la larga mesa del "privado" estaban reunidos varios amigos de la generación. Kiba, Hinata y Shino, Rock Lee, Neji, Shikamaru, Temari y ahora Tenten con Naruto. El clima era el mejor mientras comían, charlaban, y se contaban anécdotas de los viejos exámenes Chunnin. Chouji entraba y salía cada tanto, sirviendo Sake y comida para todos. Fue el Akimichi precisamente, el que disculpo a Ino por no venir. Todos la entendieron ya que ella estaba con su "novio", el cual no podía salir de la casa Uchiha.

Rato después, llegó Sai traído por Chouji. El morocho se disculpó por la tardanza. Según él, había estado siguiendo a Kakashi y Gai que se la pasaban de aquí para allá por el medio del festival. Los comensales guardaron silencio. ¿Qué podrían estar haciendo esos dos por la fiesta?

-envié un par de mis ratones de tinta para saber que hacían-dijo Sai- Estoy, algo confundido en realidad…

-¿Qué escuchaste?, -preguntó Shikamaru- ¿hay problemas?

-Bueno… no lo sé – indicó Sai denotando duda- Gai perseguía al Sempai desafiándolo a competir en cada juego de la feria.

Todos se miraron en silencio, momento después comenzaron a reír a carcajadas. Mientras Neji y Tenten hundían la cabeza entre los hombros avergonzados por las actitudes infantiles de Gai-sensei.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/**/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Sakura estaba profundamente irritada. Tenten le ponía las cosas difíciles. Entraron al restaurante y no se veía rastro de ellos. El lugar era un hervidero, seria difícil encontrarlos si no fuera un sitio cerrado. Los había visto entrar claramente. ¡Tenían que estar ocultos en algún lugar!

-Pero a mí no se me escapan- dijo la rosa hecha una furia.

Colocó sus manos en posición tigre y comenzó a rastrear al chakra del rubio. Sakura sabía que si Naruto no escondía su poder ella podía sentirlo desde el otro lado de la aldea. De pronto allí estaba, en ese apartado de la esquina.

-Parece que aquí no hay mesas Sakura – susurró Eiji mirando alrededor- mejor nos vamos a….

-¡No te preocupes! – Con sonrisa, agarrándolo del brazo- tengo amigos aquí, compartiremos mesa.

Chouji en ese momento reconoció a una bellísima Sakura y haciéndole señas le indicó el apartado. Cuando la cortina se apartó y los comensales vieron a Sakura y Eiji hubo silencio atroz. Los hombres pensaron (¡Pero qué guapa esta Sakura!) mientras que las mujeres quedaron tontas de ver a Eiji. Sakura sonrió y pregunto si los podían acompañar. Hubo gestos afirmativos en la mayoría, salvo Tenten que se contuvo con dificultad. Naruto en cambio, emitió una despreocupada sonrisa que extrañó a todos. Por supuesto, "la procesión" iba por dentro. Estaba furiosamente celoso. ¿Quién era ese hombre? ¿Por qué Sakura se le declaraba para luego aparecerse con él? ¿Acaso quería volverlo loco? Naruto hacía esfuerzos inhumanos para mantener la compostura. Sakura sonrió complacida, su rubio estaba horriblemente celoso. Ella lo conocía bien, no tardaría en explotar.

Ambas parejas estaban frente a frente en la mesa. Se estudiaban fijamente y en silencio. El resto de los que allí estaban tragaron duro. El ambiente se cortaba con una tijera. Chouji apareció con una nueva parrilla de carne asada y notó el frío silencio. Todos comenzaron a comer vorazmente. Sakura rozó la mano de Eiji adrede, simulando servirse algo de comida. Naruto comenzó a perder la cabeza, llenó su vaso y lo vació de un trago. Eiji era el único distendido. No le importaba ninguno de los presentes. Además las mujeres en la mesa tenían novios a su lado. El único importante para su prima Sakura, parecía ser el rubio con cara de idiota frente a Eiji. Por lo tanto, estudio a Naruto con cuidado y luego de analizarlo, comenzó con el pie izquierdo la charla:

-Dime Naruto –sonriendo- ¿A qué se debe las marcas en tu cara? ¿Eres parte de algún circo o qué?

Tenten se aferró del brazo de Naruto intentado detener la catástrofe. El resto se preparó para ayudar a contenerlo. Naruto tenía sus ojos azules clavados en el acompañante de Sakura. Pero su voz fue la más normal cuando comento:

-je je, es muy gracioso tu amigo, Sakura-chan, ¿no?

-Tiene sus momentos – respondió Sakura tragando saliva- Pero no te enojaras por el chiste ¿No?

El semblante de Naruto se sereno increíblemente. Como si nada hubiera pasado. Fue un cambio tan radical que todos sonrieron aliviados.

-(¿Así que quiere guerra de celos no?-apuntó el Kyuubi- Escúchame niño tienes que hacer esto…)

Sakura estaba sorprendida, era algo que no esperaba. Naruto en ese momento se acercó a Tenten y comenzó a hablarle al oído dejando ver una suave sonrisa. Tenten algo ruborizada sonreía traviesa.

-(Eso es Naruto tranquilo, usa la cabeza.-le señalaba el zorro desde el interior- Ella solo te provoca, solo quiere ponerte una correa y controlarte)

Sakura comenzó a enfurecer. Naruto estaba demasiado cerca de Tenten. Tenía ganas de matarlo.

Sakura INNER (¡De seguro Naruto le hace caso a su Inner! ¡No como tú!)

-(escucha Naruto, yo te ayudare… -seguía el Kyuubi para buscar conflicto- Esto es lo que harás con ese tonto que te insultó…)

Naruto escuchó a su "compañero interno" con atención y acto seguido se apartó de Tenten sonriendo y mirando a Eiji declaró:

-Disculpa si fui algo grosero –sonriendo- Los amigos de Sakura-chan, son mis amigos.

Naruto le tendió la mano para saludarlo amablemente. Eiji correspondió el saludo dando su mano mientras pensaba algo así como "ya te tengo imbécil, no necesito más de…."

-¡AAAHHHGG! –gritó desesperado el pelirrojo de pronto, y todos se sobresaltaron.

La mano de Eiji se quebró como una hoja de papel ante el apretón del rubio. Todos miraron sorprendidos y apenas pudieron contener la risa al ver la cara de dolor del pelirrojo. Naruto colocó su mejor cara de inocencia. Sakura ayudó a Eiji a pararse, tratando de no reírse ella misma de su primo.

Sakura INNER (¡Kiiiaaa! Le dio una lección por presumido, por eso me gusta tanto)

Tenten lo miró al rubio y se compró ese rostro angelical que había puesto. Igualmente se levantó diciendo que ayudaría a Sakura con su amigo. Cuando la pelirosa, Tenten y Eiji se fueron del privado, todos los presentes en la mesa soltaron una estruendosa carcajada.

Sakura llevó a Eiji a un pasillo cercano a los baños. Comenzó a curarle la mano aplicando chakra. Tenten se acercó y dijo que iría por algo de hielo. Sakura asintió y con sonrisa siguió intentando componer la mano. Eiji se quedó mirándola fijamente. Nunca había sentido algo así por una mujer. No solo era hermosa, sino graciosa y maternal. Tenía talento para el jutsu médico que era de las técnicas más difíciles de controlar entre los ninjas. No por nada casi no había médicos ninjas en las aldeas que Eiji alguna vez había visitado por comercio. Entonces, el pelirrojo no lo soportó más y poniendo su otra mano en el cuello de la pelirosa le dio un tremendo beso en los labios. Ella quedó tan sorprendida que le costó reaccionar, y justo en ese momento Tenten venía con el hielo. La castaña dio un pequeño gritito de la impresión y se le cayó el trapo con el hielo que traía. Se puso roja como si los hubiera visto desnudos o algo así.

Sakura le dio un cachetazo terrible al descarado y se disponía a acabarlo cuando notó a Tenten en la cercanía. La castaña sonrió y dando media vuelta se disponía a volver con Naruto. Sakura intentó detenerla, intentó explicarle. Se horrorizó con la idea que el rubio se enterara. Tenten la miró duramente y soltó la bomba que guardaba hace tiempo:

-¡No importa nada de lo que digas! Esta noche, estaré con Naruto, por primera vez.

-No puedes hacer eso –desesperada- No puedes.

-Lo amo, -dijo seria- Esta noche se lo demostrare ¡Nadie! Nos va a separar.

Sakura se quedó helada. Podía verlos con su imaginación juntos y solos, hasta podía adivinar que Naruto jamás la dejaría después de eso. Sería como sellar esa unión para siempre. La pelirosa estaba shokeada. Quería destruir a su asqueroso primo, quería secuestrar a Naruto. Todo al mismo tiempo. Se tomó la cabeza adolorida y derrotada. Esta noche iba de mal en peor. Se encontró maldiciendo a su maestra por haber interrumpido su unión con Naruto hace días. De haber logrado concretar, seguramente Naruto no estaría con Tenten esa noche.

\- Sakura perdóname, - dijo Eiji con voz dolida- fue un impulso, te ayudare arreglando las cosas.

-¡¿Cómo lo harás?! –casi saltando sobre él para acabarlo.

\- Mira yo si quieres hablare con Naruto, con la excusa de pedir disculpas. Le diré que quieres verlo. –Como teniendo una idea- ¿Qué te parece en el callejón de la otra cuadra?

-no creo que funcione –ofuscada y resignada- Tenten le dirá lo que hiciste.

\- No lo creo –acercándose y susurrando- No querrá tenerlo irritado para la "nochecita".

\- Puede ser –refunfuñando- ¿Y tú que harás después?

\- No te preocupes por mí –desdeñando- seguro encontraré pareja allá afuera.

Ambos se despidieron en silencio, cada uno tomó su camino. Cada uno con sus planes.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Rato después, Naruto y Tenten salían del privado rumbo a la salida. Ambos charlaban sobre los fuegos artificiales. Había que ir al parque para verlos mejor. Tal como Eiji había anticipado, Tenten decidió no comentar con Naruto lo que había visto. Entendía que era mejor no colocar ideas en la cabeza de su novio, que pudiesen a la larga entorpecer el resto de la velada.

-¡Naruto espera!,-dijo Eiji en ese momento cuando se retiraban- Necesito hablar contigo un momento.

-¿Qué quieres? – Naruto estaba enojado, aunque no lo demostrara.

-Permíteme hablar un segundo, a solas.

Naruto miró a Tenten y ella le pidió las llaves del departamento del rubio. El plan de la chica era llevarlo allí. El pregunto ¿para qué? Ella se excusó diciendo que había dejado una sorpresa esperándolo allí. Naruto imaginó por alguna extraña razón de la inocencia, que se refería a algún tipo de postre. Algunos minutos después Naruto y Eiji copas de por medio en la barra de un bar, terminaron su charla y se despidieron. El sujeto no parecía tan malo después de todo. Naruto resolvió dejar de lado su primera impresión, y aceptar la propuesta de disculpas. Asunto terminado.

-(¿Quieres saber que pienso?-declaro el Kyuubi entendiendo la situación que se le venía a su contenedor- Es tu gran noche muchacho, es tu gran noche.)

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

En una oficina privada en la gran torre del Hokage, la gran mesa redonda era el lugar de una reunión crucial. Cinco personas sentadas, cinco personas de pie tras ellos. Rostros desconfiados, rostros preocupados, rostros de furia. Habían viajado de incógnito, ocultándose como espías. Desde las cuatro aldeas llegaron los ninja líderes.

-Los he invitado a venir – empezó Tsunade seriamente- por que afrontamos una difícil situación.

Todos observaban con atención a la Hokage. Sabían escuchar, eran gente que no se doblegaba ante nada. Salvo su propia voluntad.

-tal vez se preguntaran-prosiguió la rubia- ¿Por qué les he pedido su asistencia en estos términos?

-supongo que el festival es una buena cubierta para nosotros-declaró el Raikage

-Más que una cubierta – continuó Tsunade aclarando- es la oportunidad de ganar. Tenemos que cambiar el rumbo del combate para lograr eso.

-¿De qué combate hablamos? – Dijo Sonriendo la Mizukage- Yo no he visto batalla todavía.

-Eso es porque usted Mizukage-sama,-intervino el Tsuchikage- No puede ver más allá de su nariz.

-Lo tomaré como de quien viene –sonriendo- muy, muy anciano Tsuchikage.

-Por favor,- intervino Tsunade- debemos concentrar energías en resolver nuestros mutuos problemas.

-Hokage-sama tiene razón-señaló el Kazekage- ¿Pero porque las precauciones especiales? Tengo que admitir que me fue muy extraño el pedido.

-¡Basta de tonterías!-se irritaba el Raikage- ¿Cuál es el motivo de esto?

-Se les ha pedido y espero lo cumplan, que solo informaran de su viaje a un solo ninja en sus villas de origen-argumentó la Hokage- Contando a sus guardaespaldas, solo dos personas deben saber que ustedes están aquí.

-la razón es evidente… – apuntó sonriendo apenas el Tsuchikage - Hokage-sama presume que todas las villas tienen filtraciones de información ¿No es cierto?

-Es el único motivo que se me ocurre actualmente, para tantas bajas por emboscadas del enemigo-sentencio Tsunade- ellos siempre saben dónde y cuándo atacar.

-¿Está diciendo que entre nosotros hay un traidor? –supuso el Raikage enfurecido.

-Tranquilo Raikage-sama – le sereno el Kazekage mirándolo fijamente- No tiene destino la traición de alguno de nosotros. Sería como entregar nuestro poder a Madara. El, lo quiere todo.

-Lord Kazekage tiene razón –afirmó la Mizukage dedicándole una sonrisa- Aunque entre nosotros existan disputas. Ninguno renunciaría al poder de su villa. Ni siquiera para acabar a los otros.

-Me interesa saber ¿Cómo Hokage-sama descubrió a su traidor?-preguntó el Raikage- Los últimos informes no muestran bajas de ninjas de la hoja.

-Debo decir que se equivoca.-comentó Tsunade equilibrada- Tengo 22 desaparecidos, posiblemente prisioneros o tal vez muertos.

-todos tenemos desaparecidos. Si sumamos informes hablamos de casi 1700 capturados.

-Y ni rastros de ellos…-señaló la Mizukage por primera vez incomoda- Incluso los mejores rastreadores salen de nuestras villas para no volver jamás.

-Hokage-sama,-le animo Gaara- háblenos del traidor.

-Inicialmente contamos con el factor suerte –sonriendo- Naruto Uzumaki rescató a varios equipos de las diferentes emboscadas. Luego relacioné esas misiones con personas previamente informadas sobre ellas, y la conclusión llegó. Negándole la información selectivamente a cada sospechoso que teníamos, dimos con quien siempre con conocimiento de las misiones obteníamos un contragolpe de Akatsuki.

-Un momento… ¿Naruto de misión?-interrogó Gaara fastidioso- Creí que se había acordado preservarlo del combate.

-su aptitud desafía a mi autoridad al frente de la alianza,-apunto el Raikage- Hokage-sama.

-No hay tal desafió –definió seriamente la Godaime- Uzumaki Naruto fue preservado de las misiones. Fue apartado de su equipo. Pero su factor de "movilidad" me permite enviarlo de refuerzo al rescate de equipos comprometidos.

-Muy astuta,-señaló complacida la Mizukage- me dijo que se llama ¿Uzumaki Naruto?

-No es momento de buscar nuevo amante Mizukage-sama –desdeñó el Tsuchikage siempre parco.

-Mis amantes y yo no son su asunto Tsuchikage –sonrisa traviesa- ¿Por qué mejor no averigua porque sus ninjas son la mayoría de las bajas? Sin duda en su aldea ya no se respeta a los venerables ancianos.

-Lo importante no es lo que se ha perdido antes-apunto el Kazekage- Sino como dejar de sufrir bajas innecesariamente.

-Lord Kazekage tiene razón –apoyó el Raikage golpeando la mesa- ¡Tenemos que atrapar a los traidores!

-Ese es el motivo de esta reunión. Personalmente, -dijo Tsunade- ya he identificado al mío.

-¿Y ya lo ha hecho confesar?-interrogó la Mizukage

-No todavía, simplemente espero la opinión de esta mesa sobre los pasos a seguir.

-¿A qué se refiere? – Pregunto confundido Gaara- ¿Tenemos que debatir lo que usted le hará en interrogatorios?

-Lord Kazekage aún no tiene la experiencia para estar en esta mesa.-dijo el Tsuchikage soberbio- Lo he dicho hasta el cansancio.

-Deje los insultos Tsuchikage,-le recrimino el Raikage- usted está "pasado" de experiencia para esta mesa. No olvidemos quien financiaba a esos malditos Akatsuki antes que fueran un gran problema.

-Hokage-sama quiere usar al espía para enviar informes falsos ¿Verdad?-señaló la Mizukage

Tsunade solo asintió, esa era una posibilidad ulterior a tan solo "destruir" a la rata. Los 5 Kage en ese momento, se reclinaron sobre sus sillas. Los ninjas detrás de ellos que eran sus consejeros personales, hablaban en sus oídos. No solo eran guardaespaldas. Sino de su más absoluta confianza. Shizune se acercó a su maestra y consultó:

-¿Piensa que accederán?

-En realidad no importa, -susurrando- Solo quiero comprobar en que posiciones están los espías de las otras aldeas. Si esta conversación sale a la luz. Sabré que como mínimo, el segundo de un Kage es un traidor.

-¿Y si fuera un Kage?

-Es una posibilidad. Para la que también, estoy preparada.

La reunión prosiguió minutos después. Se diagramaron nuevos sistemas de trasporte de información. Solo tres personas en cada villa sabrían lo pactado en esta reunión. Era una medida que traería problemas de coordinación. Pero era vital arrebatar al enemigo su ventaja actual de anticipación. Y Tsunade Senju, prefería resignar coordinación antes que seguir dando al enemigo, una ventaja tan enorme de saber el futuro. Era lo más importante por el momento.

 **Fin del capítulo.**


	18. CAPITULO 17

**CAPITULO 17: EL FESTIVAL DE LA SANGRE**

En las afueras de Konoha, ocultos por los bosques y el manto de la noche. Un grupo de tropas preparaban el asalto. Unos 20 ancianos con túnicas lanzaban sobre los guerreros extraños hechizos de variados colores y efectos. Recitaban una especie de plegaria en palabras incomprensibles y movían sus manos haciendo círculos en el aire. Kabuto los observaba bastante intrigado. El mundo era un lugar fascinante. Sin dudas necesitaría muchísimo tiempo y muchas vidas para comprenderlo completamente. 

De pronto, el líder indiscutible de este extraño ejército se elevó en el aire levitando hasta pararse sobre una roca que lo colocaba por encima del resto. Todos los soldados se alinearon para obedecerle. Era un anciano de barba larga y cuerpo frágil. No parecía resistir el mínimo daño con ese cuerpo. Pero todos le temían, debido a los extraños poderes que surgían de sus manos y ojos. Tenía una túnica que se endurecía al ser agredida por un arma. Era según su propia definición, un archimago de alto nivel.

Kabuto de brazos cruzados, escuchaba el discurso del líder sin emoción. Lo único que sabía de ellos era que Madara los había traído de un lejano país. Sus vestimentas y técnicas eran tan diferentes que Kabuto podía hasta suponer que venían de otra dimensión. Sin embargo poco le importaba, ya que solo podía pensar en tener el Sharingan de Uchiha Sasuke. Y las posibilidades que ese Doujutsu le aportaría. 

-¡Hermanos, frente a ustedes esta nuestra primera victoria! -Rugido del ejército ante el discurso del líder-¡Aplastaremos al enemigo! ¡Levantaremos nuestra fortaleza! -Rugido del ejército-¡Honraremos al dios Madara! ¡El señor del ojo sangriento! 

Todo el ejército estaba enardecido. Enormes guerreros con hachas de doble filo, arqueros, lanceros y espadachines con extrañas armaduras. 

-¡Gloria a Karac! -Gritaban fuera de sí-¡Gloria al ojo sangriento! 

El archimago nombrado Karac, recitó su propia plegaria y una densa niebla envolvió el avance de las tropas por el bosque. Kabuto se quedó allí mismo, apartado de la batalla. Sabía que no podía acercarse hasta el comienzo de la misma. En Konoha detectarían su chakra. Y el elemento sorpresa era vital en esta ofensiva. 

/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/

Mientras tanto dentro de Konoha, Naruto salía del restaurante. Estaba algo confundido por su charla con Eiji Kisaragi. El pelirrojo se mostró cortes y atento. Pagó de su mano un par de tragos y habló sobre disculpas durante un buen rato. Luego dijo que Sakura era su prima y que no tenía que ver con ella. Naruto se sentía mal. Los celos le habían traicionado horriblemente. Sabía que tendría que pedir disculpas. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer. 

/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/

REUNION DE LOS KAGES:

-Aún no ha dicho lo más importante Hokage-sama,-consultó el Raikage- ¿Quién es el traidor de su aldea? 

-El consejero Shinomori -resignada- El único anciano que conservaba su puesto en el consejo de ancianos. 

-¿Shinomori? – Susurró sorprendido el Tsuchikage - ¿Y qué paso con Homura y Koharu? 

-Ya no formar parte del consejo.-indicó Tsunade- Fueron acusados y sentenciados por traición a la hoja. 

-¿Cuáles fueron los motivos?-preguntó el Raikage 

-Eso no es algo que le incumbe Raikage-sama. 

-Por mi parte, uno de mis informantes me aseguró que los ex-consejeros fueron asesinados en la capital de país del fuego-informó el Kazekage 

-Déjenme adivinar, -sonrió el Tsuchikage- ¿fueron incinerados tal vez? ¿Fuego negro? 

-¿Cómo lo supo Tsuchikage-sama? – interrogó Tsunade algo sorprendida. 

-Tengo algunos datos, que me sugieren la intervención del Uchiha. 

-¿Madara? – Dijo confundido el Raikage- ¿pero para que se molestaría en liquidar a esos vejestorios? 

Tsunade estaba en un aprieto. Si confesaba los motivos del alejamiento de los ancianos. También tendría que anunciar la captura de Uchiha Sasuke y su posterior confinamiento. Era obvio que el resto de la alianza sabia de la victoria de Naruto contra Sasuke, pero también suponían que el Uchiha había sido ejecutado por alta traición. Gaara advirtió la turbación de Tsunade. Supuso el destino de Sasuke y cómo afectaría en Naruto si los Kage pidieran su cabeza. Así que habló con prudencia. 

-Supongo que Madara asesinó a los ancianos para no verse traicionado por ellos. Al fin y al cabo si trabajaban como espías. Podían hacerlo para ambos bandos. 

Todos asintieron, tomando esta afirmación como muy probable. Tsunade sonrió al Kazekage por la ayuda. Mientras que la Mizukage estaba hundida en sus pensamientos: 

_-Uzumaki Naruto -se repitió en su mente- ninja de la hoja, Uzumaki, es demasiada coincidencia._ _Será mejor investigar. Tengo que verlo, solo así saldré de dudas.  
_

/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/

Sakura por su parte, esperaba en el callejón ansiosa. ¿Vendría Naruto? ¿Eiji lo habría convencido?

De pronto sintió una persona acercarse. Era Naruto y ella lo agarró violentamente atrayéndolo a la oscuridad del callejón. Lo afirmó contra la pared aprisionándolo. Quería evitar que escapara, quería evitar que Tenten cumpliera con su amenaza: 

-¡Por favor no hables!- le advirtió nerviosa, poniendo dos dedos en su boca- te amo. Entiendo que no quieras hacer sufrir a Tenten. Entiendo que no quieras faltar a tu palabra. Esas son las cosas que más me gustan de ti ¡Pero por favor!-dio un suspiro derrotado y su tono de voz descendió angustiada- No me rechaces. Me está destruyendo el no tenerte cerca, no poder escucharte, no verte me está matando. 

-No espera Sakura yo… -intento interrumpirla el rubio como arrepintiéndose de algo 

-¡Por Kami! ¿Cuánto tengo que humillarme? ¡Te amo! (¡quiero ser tuya!) –Llorando, mientras Naruto parecía no saber que más decir- Aunque estés con ella... 

Sakura comenzó a besarlo salvajemente, su fuerza y desesperación sometían al rubio. Ella lo besaba con sus ojos cerrados, el comenzó a llorar. 

Al mismo tiempo, a varias cuadras de ese sitio Naruto llegó a su departamento. La puerta estaba sin llave y entró. En el interior del lugar, todo era oscuridad. Intentó oler para adivinar el postre sorpresa. Pero solo se impregnó de un tibio perfume. Llamó entre susurros a su novia, extrañamente la luz no funcionaba. Comenzó a llamarla y ella no respondía, sin embargo enfoco el oído y la respiración de Tenten se escuchaba agitada.

-¿Estará bien? -fue lo que pensó inocentemente. 

Entró al cuarto y en la completa oscuridad pudo notar a Tenten sentada en la cama. La ventana estaba cerrada, apenas algunas filtraciones de luz se colaban al interior. La Yukata blanca se veía, algo desarreglada, la figura en la cama tendía su mano hacia el rubio. 

(¡Guau! –dijo el Kyuubi- Que lastima que no veas en la oscuridad, como yo) 

Naruto se sentó junto a ella aun preguntándose qué significaba el comentario del zorro. Ella hizo un rápido movimiento y quedó arrodillada entre las piernas de Naruto. Lo hizo impulsivamente, para romper con el miedo que le comía el alma. Ese miedo delicioso a lo desconocido, pero deseado. Colocó sus manos en el rostro de su novio y comenzó un tierno beso, que poco a poco se hacía más profundo. 

Naruto lo comprendió: oscuridad, soledad y oportunidad. Tenten quería entregarle su cuerpo virgen. El rubio comenzó a sentirse mal. ¿La estoy forzando a esto por lo de hace un rato? ¿Acaso, se dio cuenta lo que siento? Pero conjuntamente con sus últimos pensamientos racionales, llegaron los efectos del Sake y la lujuria. La calidez de los labios de la chica lo invitó a perder la cabeza. 

Ella utilizó sus manos para abrir el kimono negro y dejar de la cintura hacia arriba, el cuerpo desnudo de su pareja. Sus ojos se cruzaron en un fugaz momento de separación. Pero duro un instante, ya que los labios ardían de deseos de mantenerse unidos. De nunca más separarse. Tenten sabia en su interior que Naruto aún no era suyo. No era totalmente suyo. Tenía su palabra, su deseo y su voluntad. Pero aun no podía arrebatar su corazón del control de su enemiga. Pero no importaba, ya nada importaba.

El metió su lengua entre los labios ajenos, algo que inconsciente recordó de algún libro de Ero-Sennin leído brevemente. Ella suspiró con fuerza, una corriente eléctrica pareció atravesarla. Sintió las manos del rubio explorar su cuerpo. La desprolija Yukata era en realidad ya, una prenda abierta. 

El comenzó a besar lo que antes había tocado y sus manos desnudaron los hombros de Tenten consiguiendo que toda la pieza cayera sin resistencia. La recostó en la cama, dedicando con caricias y suaves lamidas a homenajear ese bello cuerpo. Ambos sabían que este tormento dulce no podría durar. La necesidad de unirse era cada vez más insoportable. El comenzó a descender con su boca de los labios de la chica. Recorrió un camino de mejilla, cuello y pechos arrancándole gemidos a cada paso. Incluso en su inexperiencia fue notable su habilidad. 

Muchas sensaciones recorrieron el cuerpo de Tenten, pero la más salvaje y asfixiante era tener al hombre que añoraba sobre ella, a pesar de todo. En cambio para Naruto era un descontrol hormonal que no le dejaba razonar con equilibrio. Una hermosa mujer le estaba entregando lo más preciado de ella, además del corazón. Naruto estaba listo, su cuerpo rogaba entrar en ella. Era insostenible. Pero no se decidía, como temiendo lastimarla. Ella lo miró completamente perdida por la excitación y solo dijo: 

-por favor, por favor hazlo… – jadeando con delicadeza. 

/

/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/**/*/*/**/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/**/*/*

/

EN LAS AFUERAS DE KONOHA: 

Una neblina había avanzado desde el bosque acercándose a la puerta norte de la aldea. El equipo ninja sobre el muro junto a la entrada, observaron extrañados el fenómeno. El capitán a cargo pidió a uno de los suyos que revisara la zona en busca de enemigos. El joven ninja se concentró tratando de sentir el chakra en vano. Nada había en los bosques nebulosos. El capitán gritó a la guardia en la puerta si percibían algo. El equipo de abajo tampoco sintió nada. 

De pronto los ninjas sobre las murallas comenzaron a ver una tenue luz allí, en los lejos de la niebla cada vez más cercana. Era una luz rojiza, varias en realidad aparecieron y se las veía lejanas. Las luces comenzaron a crecer y crecer. Se hicieron amplias y generaron un ruido similar al rugido del fuego, esto paralizó a todos los vigías. 

Entonces, media docena de enormes bolas de fuego impactaron contra la muralla y sus defensores. Algunos reaccionaron a tiempo para saltar hacia el interior de la aldea, otros no tuvieron tanta fortuna. De la neblina a pocos metros de la entrada, una horda de guerreros surgió de la nada corriendo hacia los guardias. Eran bárbaros con túnicas de pieles en lugar de prendas, blandían enormes hachas de doble filo. Las movían como si se tratara de unos livianos kunai. Atropellaron a los guardias babeando y gruñendo, en furia "Berseker" destrozando todo a su paso. 

La puerta había caído bajo el control del enemigo. No hubo aviso, no sucedió advertencia. La primera oleada de guerreros penetró en la villa y se dividieron en el primer cruce de calles. Tres grupos, dos por los flancos y uno por el centro. Alrededor de 250 guerreros habían ingresado. 

En el portón, controlado en su base por atacantes, comenzaron a llegar ninjas cayendo desde los techos sobre el enemigo. Mientras tanto, unos 25 hombres con extrañas vestimentas (túnicas) lanzaban bolas de fuego y rayos potentes de electricidad. Un grupo de arqueros atacaba en conjunto con los hechiceros a los guardias que defendían la parte superior de la muralla. 

El ataque fue tan sorpresivo que no pudieron activar las barreras defensivas de las murallas. Ahora habría combate mano a mano. Aunque claro está, a 4 calles de la entrada vulnerada. Comenzaban los puestos y se concentraban la gran mayoría de las personas comunes. ¿Serian víctimas de los bárbaros? El destino se vestía con el traje del suspenso. 

/ 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/

REUNION DE LOS KAGES: 

La explosión conmovió a todos. ¿Cómo supieron que estaban todos los líderes?  
Tsunade los llamó a la calma. Seguramente intentaron atacar a la aldea por el festival. No había razón para suponer que sabían de la reunión. Sin embargo no hubo cosa alguna como el pánico. Todos se pusieron de pie con firmeza y no eran un grupo de tontos políticos. Eran los Shinobi más poderosos de 5 villas ninja. Hasta el Tsuchikage (bastante viejo según sus aliados) conservaba el gran poder que lo ungió como líder de su aldea.

Tsunade tomó el control de la salida del salón. No debían ser vistos los Kage. Si se sabía de la reunión. Probablemente Madara pensaría en atacar otra villa que estaría sin su líder. Además la Hokage aseguró que sus hombres se encargarían del asunto. La villa estaba preparada para algo como esto. Todos asintieron, podrían ser muy recelosos con Tsunade. Pero a la hora de actuar le hacía honor a su posición como líder de la hoja. Lamentablemente nadie supo que el ejército rival no era de ninjas y su ataque había inutilizado las barreras defensivas. Piedra basal de la defensa de la hoja. La batalla venidera sería muy dura, y ya el fuego de la guerra atizaba en el interior de la villa. 

Unos 30 equipos de ninjas chocaron casi al instante con el invasor. La velocidad y las técnicas de los Shinobi contra la brutalidad y potencia de los bárbaros. Además, estos guerreros estaban imbuidos con una especie de fuerza extraña (magia) sus cuerpos eran duros como la piedra. Algunos eran descaradamente grandes (3 mts). Sus armas estaban cargadas con elementos como fuego y rayo. Sin dudas sería un combate terrible. El grupo central que logró colarse a la villa llego al lugar cercano a la feria. Se encontró con Shio Nakamura que venía junto a Yuri cargando una montaña de cosas compradas a la chica. Apenas podía ver por dónde iba, solo seguía a la peliazul que comía una rica manzana "acaramelada" con un placer inmenso. Unos 5 guerreros que se habían adelantado a sus compañeros llegaron y rodearon a Yuri. Tenían armaduras y espadas. Miraron con lujuria a la chica que los ignoraba y seguía comiendo su dulce manzana.

-¡Miren muchachos! – Gritó un guerrero pasándose la lengua por sus labios- Hola hola… pollita.

-¡Que dulce se ve! – declaró un segundo rebelde mirándola con lujuria- Que bien la pasaremos con ella. 

-Sí, es muy dulce – señaló Yuri entendiendo que se referían a la manzana- ¡Pero es mía! 

-¡Es brava la pollita! –Señaló divertido un tercer hombre, arrebatándole la manzana- espero que sea igual de suculenta. 

Shio que apenas veía a los hombres (por las cosas que cargaba) dijo: 

-¡YA YA! No la molesten –parándose junto a ella y pensando que tenía que espantar al vigésimo hombre de Konoha que trataba de ligarse a Yuri esa noche-tenemos que volver a casa y… 

-¡Tú no te metas! – le bramó un cuarto guerrero, agarrándolo y lanzándolo lejos. 

Shio cayó en una fuente de agua y quedó más confundido que asustado. Había sido lanzado varios metros como si no pesara nada. Lo cierto que Shio Nakamura no era ninja de profesión, pero físicamente era una versión solida de hombre. Era fuerte por el trabajo de la forja, y raro era que alguien lo pudiese empujar tan lejos y fácil. Los guerreros en tanto, rodeaban a Yuri desvistiéndola con la mirada y el hombre que le quitó la manzana, no tuvo piedad ante la mirada perdida de la chica y se la comió en tres mordiscos. Todos rieron al ver el "puchero" de la peliazul por su manzana. Rieron, hasta darse cuenta que los ojos de Yuri comenzaron a brillar con una intensa luz de color azul. Estaba furiosa. En ese estado mental de rabia, solo pensaba en destruir a los que la hicieron enojar. Y pocos estaban prevenidos que esa joven tenía el poder para realizar ese daño. Los guerreros lo entendieron segundos después, cuando dieron unos pasos atrás aterrorizados. El agua de la fuente comenzó a flotar alrededor de Yuri cuyo largo cabello azul se mantenía levitando en el aire. El agua que la rodeaba comenzó a reunirse en un punto, sobre la chica. Los guerreros emitían sus gestos más fuertes de terror. Al ver como el agua conformaba un inmenso puño cerrado de aspecto "solidó".

\- ¡Tontos, tontos, tontos! –Gritó hecha un demonio- ahora se tienen que morir….

El puño comenzó a caer golpeando el suelo intentando aplastar a los despavoridos enemigos. Yuri comenzó a perseguirlos. Parecía una niña aplastando hormigas con su mano. El resto de las tropas que venían por la calle, también huyeron al ver la mano de agua venir contra ellos. Nadie tuvo el reflejo de enfrentarla. Esa chica daba mucho miedo con ese aspecto de demonio manipulador de agua.

/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/

CASA DE NARUTO: 

Toda la habitación zozobró por las primeras explosiones. Naruto se apartó de Tenten rápidamente y terminó de ponerse el Kimono de nuevo. Algo le decía que no había tiempo para cambiarse. Tenten se aferraba a su brazo en una mezcla de excitación, confusión y miedo. Naruto se dio vuelta y le pidió que no se fuera del departamento. Ella estaba sin sus armas, eso era casi sin defensa. Naruto tenía miedo de que algo le pasara.

-¡¿Naruto adónde vas?! 

-¡Hay problemas estoy seguro! ¡No salgas! 

-¡Naruto ten cuidado! 

-Tranquila, -sonriendo- el "héroe" siempre sobrevive. 

Ambos rieron, Naruto solo Naruto, era capaz de lograr algo así en la situación más desesperada.

-Además, no hemos terminado con el "postre"- declaró Naruto con mirada picara 

-Ji ji ji, Ni siquiera hemos empezado – respondió Tenten tirándole un beso en el aire. 

Mientras tanto en el callejón, la explosión separó a Sakura de Naruto. Apenas podía verse algo en ese lugar pero en ese momento, el Henge jutsu de Eiji se deshizo. Sakura soltó una lágrima al ver al traidor. Ella había abierto su corazón frente a un entupido pervertido. Eiji lloraba horrorizado de sus propias acciones. Intentó explicarlo, intentó decirle que no creía que amara a Naruto. Que no había querido arruinar las cosas para Sakura. La pelirosa se afirmó en la pared y se dejó caer deslizándose hasta el suelo. Ni siquiera tuvo fuerza para acabar con Eiji. Su mente estaba solo con Naruto que seguramente, estaría con Tenten haciendo el amor. 

/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/

TORRE HOKAGE:

Todos los Kage más sus acompañantes en la reunión, subieron a lo más alto del edificio para observar la situación. El combate más intenso se podía notar en la puerta norte, donde estallaban técnica sobre técnica. Extrañamente el enemigo no había logrado llegar hasta los civiles. Podía notarse, por sobre la zona de la calle principal, un enorme puño de agua subiendo y bajando por encima de las casas, avanzando hacia la puerta norte.

/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/

Naruto salió del departamento y en 30 segundos de concentración adoptó el modo ermitaño. Evaluó la situación un modo Sennin. El enemigo no usaba chakra pero al perturbar la naturaleza, el rubio los detectaba. No había tiempo que perder. 

-¡JUTSU MULTICLONES DE SOMBRAS! 

Al instante 12 clones lo rodeaban impacientes. 

_(¡Al norte! ¡Al norte! ¡La fiesta comenzó por fin! – gritaba Kyuubi con satisfacción suprema- ¡Esto sí_ _es una fiesta!)_

-¡Ustedes 6, rodearan a los civiles en el parque! ¡Que nadie llegue a ellos! –Señalando con un dedo- ¡Ustedes 4 retírense al monte sagrado y empiecen a acumular chakra! –Esos clones asintieron- ¡El resto conmigo, hacia la puerta norte que hay vidas en peligro! 

-¡Hai! – gritaron todos los clones y se separaron 

/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/

En medio del tumulto de la batalla. Uno de los grupos enemigos que se dispersaron por las calles laterales, llegó a la mansión Uchiha.

-¿Este es el lugar? –Anunció un guerrero acariciando su hacha 

-¡Este es, el mapa no mentía! – afirmaba un arquero, preparando su arma 

-¡ustedes! –Dijo el líder de grupo mirando a los 10 hombres detrás suyo- esperen aquí afuera. Nosotros tres capturaremos al objetivo. Kabuto-sama nos informó que no tiene sus poderes actualmente. 

Los dos guerreros y el arquero entraron a la casa. Atravesaron el corto pasillo e ingresaron al salón principal. Sasuke Uchiha se encontraba cómodamente sentado de perfil a la llegada de los intrusos. Sin prestar atención a ellos tomaba su taza de té con serenidad.

-¡Te llegó la hora Uchiha Sasuke! –Avanzando amenazante con su hacha- ¡De pie, eres nuestro prisionero ahora! 

Sasuke siguió bebiendo su te, sin siquiera dedicarles la mirada. 

-¡De pie maldita sea! –Tensando su arco- ¡O lo lamentaras! 

-¡Kabuto nos dijo que debía estar vivo! –Gesto malicioso- Pero si quiebro sus piernas aun estará respirando – anunció amenazante el líder desenvainando la espada larga que tenía. 

Los tres intrusos comenzaron a reír. Pero volvieron a la seriedad cuando Sasuke suspiró y se puso de pie dándoles la cara.

-Así que… Orochimaru aun quiere a Sasuke… - dijo el pelinegro con media sonrisa- en fin, tendrán que morir. 

Los ojos de Sasuke enseñaban el Sharingan de tres aspas. Su media sonrisa no se modificaba. El kimono mitad blanco y mitad negro, comenzó a hincharse producto de una ráfaga de viento que entró desde el patio en su espalda. 

Los tres enemigos observaban un grupo de pequeñas hojas verdes flotar por toda la sala. Sasuke caminó hacia ellos sin levantar sus brazos, avanzando con una maligna serenidad. El arquero disparó su flecha al hombro del pelinegro que no modifico su avance. La flecha lo atravesó como si fuera un fantasma. Los guerreros atacaron con sus armas pero los furiosos golpes no hacían efecto. Era como tratar de golpear un alma. Sasuke se detuvo al estar frente a los dos guerreros y haciendo sellos dijo: 

-¡Se acabó el juego! ¡RAITON, RAIKIRI! 

Al instante su mano derecha comenzó a despedir una brillante luz azulada que comenzó a sonar como mil aves trinando al unísono. La luz se hizo electricidad. El guerrero con el hacha dio un paso atrás y al pestañear de nuevo tenía el brazo de Sasuke atravesando su pecho. El arquero no podía dispararle, porque el cuerpo de su camarada cubría al pelinegro. Pero el guerrero con la espada intentó cortar el brazo de Sasuke que había matado a su amigo. No consiguió resultado, la espada pasó de largo y quedó atascada en la madera del piso. El espadachín soltó el arma desesperado y trató de sacar su puñal de reserva. Pero al erguirse para continuar su ataque, se encontró los ojos del Uchiha demasiado cerca. El pelinegro ya tenía su técnica hundida en el pecho del mortalmente sorprendido guerrero.

El arquero dudo un instante, pero la escalofriante velocidad de su enemigo no lo dejaría escapar. Disparo su flecha, o mejor dicho lo intentó sin éxito. Porque un filo lo había traspasado por detrás, por la espalda. Un pálido muchacho pelinegro lo había asesinado por detrás con su ninjato.

-Siempre muy oportuno, Sai –sonrió Sasuke al deshacer el Raikiri. 

-En realidad el mérito es todo suyo… -sonrisa clásica- Sempai. 

En ese momento el verdadero Sasuke venía con Ino detrás suyo, desde los cuartos. El Henge jutsu desapareció. Hatake Kakashi había acabado con el enemigo. 

-Siempre es un placer sus visitas, Kakashi-sensei. 

-Solo pasábamos por aquí,-sonriendo- Kabuto te busca, ¿Lo sabes verdad? 

-¿Cómo fue que…?- se preguntó Ino 

-Fácil – apuntó Sasuke mirando los cadáveres- los metió en un Genjutsu y esperó que hablen. Ya estaban muertos desde que pisaron esta mansión. 

Los tres enemigos habían caído bajo el efecto del Sharingan. Murieron sin haberse defendido. En las afueras, 5 leones de tinta habían regado la calle con los pedazos de los 10 hombres que esperaban afuera. Simplemente, no tuvieron oportunidad. Desde la puerta de la mansión. Todos miraron al cielo. Una amenazante nube negra con relámpagos rojos dominaba el cielo de Konoha. La sensación que todos tuvieron era clara. Este ataque no era un hecho aislado. La batalla aún continuaba.

/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/

En la puerta norte todos los invasores estaban atascados en un cuello de botella. En la distancia de una calle al ingreso de la villa, se debatía el más violento combate. Los equipos ninja habían evitado que la superioridad numérica de los guerreros enemigos pesara. Pero combatir cuerpo a cuerpo era desventajoso para los Shinobi. Sería muy difícil resistir mucho más tiempo. 

Yuri Nagumo perseguía a sus miserables enemigos con su mano aplastante de agua. Con la derecha, la chica controlaba los movimientos del puño volador. Mientras que con la mano izquierda atraía toda el agua de las cercanías mientras corría tras sus enemigos persiguiendo furiosa. Así era como cualquier provisión de agua en las cuadras cercanas, flotaba hacia la peliazul y comenzaba a rodearla. Los guerreros perseguidos por Yuri atravesaron la batalla en la puerta norte y huyeron a través de la salida gritando:

-¡Es el demonio! ¡Esa mujer es el demonio! ¡Sálvese quien pueda! –corriendo hacia el bosque. 

Yuri se detuvo frente a la batalla y comenzó a mirar con gesto de clara amenaza a todos. Los dos bandos miraban paralizados la gigantesca mano de agua que levitaba junto a la chica. Y para empeorar el asunto, la chica estaba casi al punto de crear un segundo puño de agua tan grande y fuerte como el primero. Con esas dos armas, el nivel de daño que Yuri podía provocar era inimaginable.

\- ¡Yuri! – Le grito Naruto llegando con 2 clones junto a ella- ¡¿Yuri que haces aquí?!

\- ¡No fue culpa mía, mi señor! –Chilló la niña ofuscada- ¡Ellos me hicieron enfadar, Jum!

-¡Yuri retírate! –Mirando de reojo las manos gigantes- ¡Ve y protege a los aldeanos! 

\- Pero…mi señor yo –dudando 

Otro Naruto avisó que la inmensa nube negra que estaba sobre la aldea no era de la naturaleza. Algo estaba mal. 

-¡Yuri, regresa a la plaza principal! –Mirándola a los ojos, nervioso- ¡Protege a los aldeanos! ¡Protege a los niños! 

Eso la decidió. No podía nunca estar tan furiosa para olvidar que amaba mucho a los niños. Que jamás permitiría que sufrieran daño alguno. Yuri tenía el poder para ser un demonio, pero para los niños en particular, siempre seria como un ángel.

-¡Si mi señor! – aseguró la peliazul y salió corriendo hacia el interior de la villa. 

En esos momentos los dos clones asistieron al Naruto real creando dos poderosas esferas de energía rojizas. 

-FUTON ¡RASEN SHURIKEN! -formándose las espirales en sus manos. 

Los dos clones se lanzaron sobre los ninjas heridos y comenzaron a retirarlos de la batalla. Mientras el Naruto original atravesó por el medio de la calle donde estaba el combate cortando con sus técnicas a todo enemigo al paso. Cuando el rubio puso pie fuera del límite del portón de salida, lanzo sus dos "Rasen Shuriken" hacia las tropas de una nueva oleada que intentaban entrar a la villa. Su veloz acción había dejado en el interior, unos 100 cadáveres enemigos. Mientras que la infantería que recibió de lleno los espirales de chakra fue destruida casi en su totalidad.

Naruto no fue el único ninja de la fiesta en reaccionar. 20 integrantes de la familia Hyuuga (entre los que estaban Hinata y Neji) tomaron posición sobre la muralla y comenzaron a repeler las bolas de fuego con sus "giros celestiales" (Kaiten). Hinata además, aplicó su técnica propia que mejoraba al "Kaiten" estándar.

-¡Arte ninja, DEFENSA DE 8 SELLOS! 

Hinata se posicionó cerca de la puerta norte y sus manos se movieron a una asombrosa velocidad creando una red de chakra poderosa. Esta defensa comenzó a devolver todo lo que provenía del exterior. Evitando que más bolas de fuego pudiesen dañar las estructuras internas de la villa y provocar un incendio. En paralelo a la movida de los Hyuuga. Las familias Inuzuka y Aburame saltaron la muralla por los lados y como una horda de muerte destrozaron a las tropas de reserva por los flancos. Los Aburame (entre los que estaba Shino) eran una nube densa de insectos limpiando todo a su paso. Los Inuzuka (con Kiba y Akamaru) demostraron a los bárbaros que les hicieron frente, la verdadera definición de "Berserker". 

En esos momentos, Kabuto apareció junto a Karac (el archimago líder) y decidió ayudar a sus aliados. El peliblanco debía ganar tiempo para que sus equipos capturaran a los objetivos. Y para ello, utilizaría un jutsu modificado de la técnica dominada por Orochimaru. Kabuto no solo había robado los poderes de su maestro, también les aplicaba su propio sello para mejorarlos. O darles más variedad como el caso en cuestión. 

-¡ARTE NINJA, RESURRECCION MALDITA! ¡NO HAY DESCANSO PARA LOS MALVADOS! 

Un centenar de cuerpos comenzaron a brotar de la tierra. Salían de ella con dificultad. Sus cuerpos estaban todos deformados y podridos. Algunos tenían partes en donde se les veía hasta el hueso. Sus ojos brillaban con una luz verde de ultratumba. Karac a su lado, tenía la vista clavada en la inmensa nube que ya casi estaba en el centro de la hoja. Recitaba plegarias apenas audibles. Sin dudas preparaba algo grande. 

3 escuadrones ANBU llegaron a la puerta y se posicionaron tras Naruto, que dividido en 6 clones rechazaba cada avance de las tropas enemigas. 

-¡Cierren esta puerta y retiren los heridos! –Gritó a los ANBU el rubio- ¡Yo los cubriré! 

Los ANBU obedecieron en el acto. Naruto no era su líder pero él solo, había rechazado al enemigo a punta de clones y ataques de viento. Digamos que había ganado cierta dote de liderazgo por propio.

-¡DOTON, JUTSU MURO DE TIERRA! – bramaron dos ANBU en la entrada, cerrando la brecha dejada por el portón destruido.

Paralelamente a esta batalla Gai, Rock Lee y Shikamaru (todos ya vestidos para batalla) habían liquidado a 15 hombres en la calle, cerca del departamento de Naruto. 

-¡son duros, pero no pueden con la llama de la juventud! – Señaló la bestia verde en pose Gai 

-¡Así se habla Gai-sensei!-pose clásica de Lee, al lado de Gai 

-¡ya dejen las tonterías!- reclamó Shikamaru ofuscado- ¡Maldición, miren esto! 

Los tres hombres miraron una foto de Sakura Haruno con sus datos, dirección y habilidades.

-¡¿Para qué quieren a mi bella flor de cerezo?! –reclamó Lee enojado, vena en la frente. 

-Simple, la atraparan para tenderle una trampa a Naruto –declaró el Nara sin emoción

-Entonces tenemos que encontrarla y protegerla – Apunto Gai guiñando un ojo y sonriendo. 

-¡Debemos avisar a Naruto-kun! – Indicó lee Nervioso- ¡debemos avisarle para…. 

-¡No, no seas impulsivo! – Lo detuvo Shika agarrándolo- ¡Naruto debe estar en el combate! ¡Si se entera de esto dejara su puesto en la batalla! 

-Entonces nuestra misión es ¡encontrarla y protegerla! –asintiendo. 

-Temari llegó junto a ellos- ¡¿Qué sucede?! –cambiada y con abanico en la espalda. 

-te lo explicare en el camino, - respondió Shikamaru mirando a los demás- iré con Temari a la casa Haruno. Gai y Lee, les toca buscar en el hospital. 

Todos se separaron rápidamente. Sakura estaba en peligro y por ende, también Naruto. En las oscuridad del departamento del rubio. Tenten lo había escuchado todo. Puso ambas manos en su pecho. Su corazón latía apurado. Sensaciones contradictorias la rondaban. Finalmente se decidió, era algo inaudito visto desde el punto de vista de cualquiera. Pero Tenten recordó su vieja charla con Naruto. Sakura era la persona más importante para él. Verla morir, era algo que el rubio no soportaría. Tenten sonrió suavemente. Amaba a Naruto, no había dudas. Solo así se explicaba que, sin ninguna de sus armas para la batalla, sin siquiera un atuendo adecuado para luchar, se lanzara como loca para proteger a su rival en el amor. 

-Perdóname mi amor –se dijo Tenten, como si pudiera hablarle a Naruto- prometí quedarme aquí, pero tu persona favorita está en peligro. No puedo quedarme sin hacer nada. 

/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/

TORRE DE HOKAGE:

Gaara, cansado de mirar y no hacer nada se puso de pie sobre el barandal de la terraza dispuesto a saltar. 

-¿Lord Kazekage que hace?-consultó Tsunade

-No me agrada esa nube que va hacia la gente. Además, dos Kage en una aldea no es algo extraño. Ayudare a los aldeanos con mi defensa de arena. No pienso permitir que la aldea de mi amigo sucumba a un ataque.

Todos abrieron la boca para detenerlo pero el salto de Gaara y su levitar en la arena ya lo habían alejado de las protestas. 

-El niño dijo algo cierto, –Señalo el Tsuchikage con sonrisa- Hokage-sama puede ir a la batalla. Nosotros esperaremos aquí. 

Los demás asintieron confirmando la idea. Tsunade y Shizune partieron al hospital. Era lo mejor considerando la cantidad de heridos que debía haber. 

/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/

En algún lugar de Konoha, Sakura y Eiji guiaban a una madre con tres niños a través de las calles laterales hacia el hospital. Uno de los pequeños tenía una grave herida en la cabeza. Producto de un derrumbe de tejas en un techo. La pelirosa había dejado el asunto Naruto de lado merced de la situación de gravedad actual. A pocas calles del hospital un grupo de enemigos que entraron inicialmente a la villa en un primer momento, los encontraron:

-¡Miren muchachos, nos sacamos la lotería! – Dijo un guerrero sonriendo- ¡La pelirosa! 

Otro guerrero del grupo miro una foto, y luego Sakura para declarar:

\- ¡Es cierto es ella, atrápenla! 

Se lanzaron sobre Sakura que saltó entre ellos pateando la cara de uno. Ella atravesó al grupo que sorprendidos por el salto y la agilidad sacaron sus armas nuevamente. La muchacha no se entregaría sin pelear. Sakura traía al niño inconsciente en su espalda. No podía usar sus brazos para luchar. El niño estaba grave, era menester llevarlo al hospital. A espaldas de los enemigos, Eiji protegía a la desesperada madre y los niños que lloraban nerviosos. 

-maldita sea, -pensó la rosa- no puedo luchar contra todos así. El niño está mal y…. 

-¡Entrégate mujer,-le amenazó un enemigo- o mataremos a esos que proteges!-apuntando con su espada.

Se acercaban a Sakura que estaba a punto de ceder, cuando una tremenda patada impactó en el pecho del guerrero más cercano a la familia en peligro. 

-¿Qué ha pasado Sakura-san? – Señaló Tenten sonriendo y arremangándose- ¿Querías toda la diversión para ti? 

Sakura sonrió, Tenten era una leona cuando luchaba. Su propio cuerpo había sido testigo hace meses. Estos guerreros cometerían el grave error de subestimarla. Tan solo porque esa noche estaba vestida como una civil cualquiera. Y pagarían un alto precio.

-¡Perfecto!,-grito uno de los guerreros- otro lindo ángel del que gozaremos-mirándola maliciosamente- ¡Serás mía angelito! –lanzándose contra la castaña.

Tenten abrió su abanico y acertó al hacerlo pasar a través de la espada que venía en forma de estocada contra ella. Lo cerró rápidamente aprisionando la espada, y girándolo con fuerza le arrebato el arma a su rival. Ahora la chica tenía una espada en su mano. El guerrero retrocedió aturdido. Esa mujer le había quitado su espada con un tonto abanico. Era peligrosa, muy peligrosa. Y ahora estaba armada. 

Sakura se aprovechó de la conmoción del enemigo por la maniobra de Tenten y dando un pequeño salto le dio una demoledora patada en el rostro a otro de los guerreros que quedo enterrado hasta la cintura, en la pared de una casa cercana. El grupo de enemigos salió del centro y formó un círculo dando la espalda a una pared. Estaban claramente atemorizados, no había dudas. Pero cometieron un grave error. Permitieron que Sakura y el grupo de la madre con sus hijos estuvieran cercanos. 

Entonces Sakura se acercó a Eiji y depositó en los brazos del pelirrojo al niño que llevaba en su espalda. Eiji se fue con toda la familia rumbo al hospital. Dejando a Sakura y Tenten libres para hacer trizas a los atemorizados guerreros. Tenten estaba furiosa porque gracias al ataque no había podido "concretar" con Naruto. Sakura estaba "en llamas" creyendo que Naruto y Tenten habían hecho el amor. En esa pequeña calle de Konoha los ruidos de huesos romperse y gritos de hombres aportaron la "musicalización" de los siguientes minutos.

/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/

EN LA PUERTA NORTE:

 _(¡Naruto! ¡Huelo azufre en el aire!-gritaba el Kyuubi dentro del rubio- ¡Esa nube sobre la aldea trae_ _fuego estoy seguro!)  
_

Naruto se congeló un instante. Si comenzaba a llover fuego, todo Konoha seria pasto de las llamas. Encima él no podía dejar la batalla que con la llegada de Kabuto se hizo más dura. Miró a uno de sus clones a su lado, que enseguida comprendió el mensaje visual. El clon saltó dentro de la aldea y se dirigió al centro de la villa. 

Los Aburame fueron rechazados en el lado izquierdo del enemigo. Una especie de barrera les impedía acercarse a los ancianos magos. Las criaturas invocadas por Kabuto (Zombis) dominaban el centro del campo atacando a cualquiera que tuvieran a la mano. En el lado derecho los Inuzuka sedientos de sangre por el calor de la batalla habían barrido a los arqueros y lanceros. Pero al chocar con parte de los zombis cayeron como fulminados. Las lentas criaturas tenían una extraña habilidad. El Tayjutsu no servía para nada contra ellos. La mayoría de los Inuzuka fueron retirados por sus compañeros animales o por algunos que llegaron tarde y notaron el poder de las criaturas. Kiba y su madre Tsume, estaban en el suelo. Rodeados por las criaturas y merced de algún golpe que los acabe definitivamente. No podían moverse, estaban en un estado similar al de una persona paralizada.

Dos clones de Naruto se lanzaron al rescate: 

-FUTON ¡RASEN SHURIKEN! –lanzando la técnica. 

El poderoso espiral cortó en dos desde la cintura, a todas las criaturas que rodeaban a los heridos. Naruto intentó acercarse a Kiba pero el castaño gritó desesperado:

-¡No te acerque! ¡Sus cuerpos tienen un veneno poderoso!-tosiendo-¡no lo hagas! 

Naruto no sabía qué hacer. Ellos morirían sino los rescataba. Además el resto de los monstruos se comenzaba a acercar a ellos. 

-¡MOKUTON JUTSU ESTACAS DE CAPTURA! 

El rubio sonrió al ver a Yamato y su equipo ANBU entra al combate. Unas estacas de madera surgieron entre los zombis clavándose en ellos e inmovilizándolos. No los mataba, pero no podrían moverse. Dos de los ANBU de Yamato usaron una especie de cadena de chakra para alejar a los heridos del hedor de las criaturas, luego los cargaron y llevaron al hospital. El restante compañero del usuario de la madera comenzó a realizar sellos: 

-¡KATON, JUTSU FUEGO DE DRAGON! 

Este ataque era muchas veces más potente que la clásica bola de fuego. Naruto concluyó que su gasto de chakra era también muy superior. Sin embargo, los zombis cercanos se derritieron como hojas secas. Habían encontrado su debilidad. En esos momentos, el mago líder (Karac), elevó sus brazos al cielo y una luz dorada lo rodeo cuando dijo: 

-el tiempo ha llegado ¡Lagrimas del sol! 

/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/

EN EL CENTRO DE LA ALDEA: 

Todos los civiles que no pudieron ser evacuados al refugio en la montaña (Eran demasiados) estaban presenciando como una lluvia de fragmentos de fuego caía de esa extraña nube sobre ellos. Gaara de la arena había consumido gran parte de su chakra formando arena adicional para detener el efecto de la nube. Su impresionante escudo de arena sobre el cielo, a varios metros de altura sobre los aldeanos, resistía la incontenible lluvia de rocas de fuego. 

Su defensa luego de 5 minutos sin embargo, estaba a punto de colapsar. De haber estado en su villa no habría tenido la necesidad de crear tanta arena de la tierra a su alrededor. Pero en Konoha no le quedó otra alternativa. Cayó de rodillas agotado por el esfuerzo, estaba sobre el final de sus energías. Muchas personas morirían, la aldea se incendiaria, era el fin. 

**  
Fin del capítulo.**


	19. CAPITULO 18

**CAPITULO 18: EL FESTIVAL DE LA MUERTE**

Mientras tanto, en la zona alejada de la batalla y la nube de fuego. Sakura y Tenten corrían intentando evitar a sus perseguidores. Habían acabado fácilmente con los tontos que tenían contra la pared. Pero cuando comenzaban a relajarse, el equipo especial de Kabuto hizo su aparición. Eran 6 hombres de un nivel muy diferente a la infantería derrotada. Habían penetrado por el muro sur aprovechando las confusiones generadas por la batalla en la puerta norte. Y básicamente parecían todos ir a por Sakura Haruno. 

Las Kunoichi combatieron hábilmente, pero Tenten solo disponía de la espada arrebatada al enemigo y Sakura había gastado mucho chakra para salvar al niño herido que a estas alturas, seguro estaría en el hospital. Así pues no les quedo otra que correr, para evitar la captura de la pelirosa. Se retiraron hasta un extremo de la aldea atravesando los campos de entrenamientos. Ambas estaban cansadas y sabían que sería muy difícil encontrar refuerzos por esa desolada zona. Saltaron dentro de un campo y al querer pasarse hacia otro (saltando la muralla divisoria) una potente ráfaga de viento las lanzó contra el muro. 

-¡No escaparan más!- les gritaba un enemigo 

-¿Cuál es el objetivo? –Interrogo otro 

-¡la pelirosa! ¡Maten a su amiga no me importa!- dijo el que parecía líder del equipo.

Las chicas se pusieron de pie con dificultad. Los rivales acercándose las comenzaron a rodear. Aunque el nivel de cansancio era alto, y no disponían de armas o refuerzos recomendables para dar una batalla razonable, la única alternativa era luchar. Y definitivamente lo harían. Hasta el último segundo de vida. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* 

Yuri llegó al centro de Konoha perseguida por una gran masa de agua que flotaba a su alrededor. Incluso su puño del elemento, ya había vuelto a ser solo líquido que la cubría de cualquier peligro. Se acercó a Gaara de la arena algo preocupada, sobre todo al verlo arrodillado a punto de caer. Miró al cielo y comprendió lo que ocurría. El clon de Naruto llegó tras ella y comenzó a gritarle: 

-¡Yuri, usa tu escudo de agua! –Yendo junto a Gaara- ¡Protege a la gente! 

Yuri miró a los aldeanos que estaban allí, paralizados del terror. Había ancianos, había mujeres, había niños. Yuri amaba a los niños. Nunca dejaría que algo los lastime. 

-Na….Naruto –susurró Gaara casi cayendo, una mano en tierra- No…..puedo. Ya no puedo más. 

La defensa de arena en el cielo fue atravesada, y un fragmento pequeño de fuego iba directo al pelirrojo que estaba inmóvil. El clon de Naruto saltó contra el fragmento de manera suicida y recibió el daño desapareciendo. Yuri cerró sus ojos color del cielo, elevó sus manos y usando hasta la última gota de agua reunida, todo para crear un inmenso domo de agua remplazando a la ya extinta defensa de arena. Gaara al lado de la chica respiraba con dificultad, levantó su vista y observó a la peliazul rodeada por un aura celeste que surcaba su cuerpo como un remolino. Su kimono rosa ondeaba como atrapado por una correntada ascendente. Estaba expulsando una enorme cantidad de poder. Y la aparente fragilidad de su cuerpo, definitivamente nada tenía que ver con su chakra que era monstruoso. 

-Protegeré a los aldeanos –dijo Yuri como si Naruto estuviera cerca- mi señor. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Mientras tanto Tsunade, Shizune y su escolta de 4 ANBU llegaban al hospital. Los pasillos estaban atestados de heridos o moribundos. Todos los médicos estaban trabajando a toda potencia. Y aun así no parecían dar abasto. Gai y Lee en medio del caos en los pasillos, buscaban a Sakura por todo el lugar. Preguntaban a cada ninja que encontraban si la habían visto. Finalmente dieron con Eiji que les informó por dónde empezar a buscar. 

De pronto llegaron más escuadrones del frente cargados con los nuevos heridos. Tsunade y Shizune comenzaron a atender a los más graves. Mientras un capitán informaba el estado del combate. Tsunade delegó en Shikaku Nara para que reorganice los escuadrones que tenían que volver al frente. Confiaba ciegamente en Naruto que allí estaba, pero no lo dejaría combatir solo. El pelinegro Nara asintió tomando la responsabilidad, y en instantes reordenó a los pudieran volver a pelear. Así fue como en algunos minutos, 10 equipos conformados partieron nuevamente a la lucha. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Shikamaru junto a Temari, se unieron a Konohamaru y sus compañeros que combatían algunos intrusos cerca de la casa Haruno. La lucha era pareja, pero el hábil Nara rodeó al enemigo y desde un callejón en la oscuridad atrapó a todos con su jutsu de sombras. 9 guerreros quedaron sin poder moverse. Demasiado sencillo para una Kunoichi como Temari, que desplegando la fuerza salvaje del su abanico desparramó al enemigo con un furioso torbellino. La mitad de los guerrero quedaron inconscientes, pero el resto logró ponerse de pie para continuar la batalla. Sin embargo un grupo de leones de tinta aparecieron sobre ellos, terminando con todos. Kakashi y Sai se unieron a la refriega a tiempo. 

-Shikamaru, Temari ¿Qué está pasando?- preguntó Kakashi acercándose a ellos en medio de la calle. 

-Estamos en problemas, eso sucede…. – Contestó Shikamaru serio- tenemos que dar con Sakura antes que el enemigo. 

-¿Por qué con Sakura-san?- consultó Konohamaru 

-Porque la capturaran,-señaló Temari- para luego atrapar a…. 

-A Naruto…-completó Sai interrumpiendo- ¿Verdad? 

-Así es,- confirmó Shika asintiendo- debemos dividirnos y buscarla. Gai y Lee están en el hospital. 

-De acuerdo -asintió Kakashi- Konohamaru y su equipo irán al refugio en la montaña. Protejan el lugar. No sabemos qué tan lejos han llegado los enemigos. 

-Iré junto a Temari hacia el este – dijo Shika de brazos cruzados- Kakashi-Sempai, usted y Sai revisen el lado sur. 

Todos se dividieron rápidamente. Busca a Sakura Haruno, esa era la prioridad. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

EN EL FRENTE NORTE: 

Naruto gastó el último clon del monte sagrado para mantener el modo ermitaño. Todavía quedaban demasiados zombis producto de una nueva invocación de Kabuto. Era imposible acercarse a él o al mago que generaba la tormenta contenida hasta el momento por la defensa de agua. Los Aburame no podían avanzar contra los magos y sus campos de fuerza. Yamato estaba casi en el límite, su Mokuton estorbaba el avance de los zombis pero no los detenía. El fuego los acababa, pero hacía falta un gran ataque de fuego para abarcar a todos. Naruto pensó varias veces en desatar el poder del zorro. Pero la cercanía con la aldea lo hacía dudar. ¿Podría mantener el control? No podía evitar sentir que todo era parte del plan de Kabuto. 

(¡Naruto, el domo de agua no resistirá!-bramaba el Kyuubi en el interior- ¡Mata al mago que genera la tormenta de fuego o la aldea desaparecerá!) 

-¿Y seguro quieres que libere tu poder verdad?-sonriendo- ni lo pienses 

-(¡Maldito seas! ¡Libérame, quiero matar!) 

-El problema es que te "emocionas" y no distingues amigos de enemigos, je. 

De pronto lo supo, en una nueva idea encontró la forma de terminar la batalla. Un gran fuego, un llamara capaz de barrer el campo de rivales. Si, esa era la mejor opción. Naruto dividió sus clones hacia los ninjas que combatían fuera de la muralla. Debía alejarlos para que no cayeran destruidos por la técnica que el rubio realizaría. 

-¡Retirada, entren a la aldea! –gritó Naruto con todas sus fuerzas. 

Por alguna extraña razón todos obedecieron. Algo se traía entre manos el rubio. Todos habían aprendido a confiar en él, bajo las duras circunstancias de una batalla. Era eso, y que toda la aldea se enteró de la paliza que Naruto le dio a los equipos ANBU hace tiempo. Todos se imaginaron lo mismo. Naruto Uzumaki soltaría el poder del zorro demonio. 

Naruto se colocó a honesta distancia de los zombis pero no tan cerca de la muralla. Necesitaba espacio para este jutsu. Usando un poco de la sangre que había brotado de una herida previa, ya curada por Kyuubi, comenzó a realizar sellos: 

-¡JUTSU DE INVOCACION!-colocando su mano en el suelo. 

El gigantesco sapo Gamabunta hizo acto de presencia frente a todos los enemigos. Las tropas de reserva, que apenas habían llegado a través del bosque, se quedaron de piedra al ver al enorme sapo rojo fumando su pipa despreocupadamente. Kabuto sonrió, no había esperado que Naruto fuera tan listo como para no usar al demonio frente a él. El peliblanco guardaba un jutsu "especial" para frenar el poder del nueve colas. 

-En fin, tendré que esperar que vengas a mi Naruto. Ku ku ku 

Mientras tanto, Gamabunta y Naruto charlaban: 

\- HUMM….¿QUE ES LO QUE QUIERES NIÑO? –Echando humo.

\- Necesito tu ayuda gran jefe…-serio- Dame aceite para acabar esta batalla.

\- ACASO….¿YA CONTROLAS TECNICAS DE FUEGO? -intrigado- PORQUE NO CREO QUE BAÑARLOS EN ACEITE PUEDA ACABARLOS.

-No te preocupes,-sonriendo- detrás nuestro están varios ninja con técnicas fuego, solo es cuestión de que "preparemos el campo". 

-DE ACUERDO ENTONCES… –sonriendo- ¡ARTE ERMITAÑA, CAÑON ACEITE DE SAPO! 

El sapo rojo lanzó una marea de aceite sobre el enemigo que se trasformó en fuego merced de los ataques, que los ninjas de la hoja lanzaron desde las murallas comprendiendo la maniobra del rubio. 

-¡OH no! –gritaron los magos al ver la inmensa ola de fuego venir hacia ellos. 

-Lo siento por ustedes –señaló Kabuto cruzándose de brazos sin importarle su destino- no habrá más alianza después de esto supongo. Ku ku ku 

-¡Maldito traidor! – Gritó el líder perdiendo la concentración en su nube- ¡AAAHHHG! 

Todos fallecieron. De un solo golpe, Naruto y Gamabunta terminaron la batalla. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

EN EL CENTRO DE KONOHA: 

La nube dejó de rociar sus meteoritos de fuego sobre el escudo de Yuri. La peliazul había realizado un esfuerzo supremo para sostenerlo. Se desvaneció unos segundos después que la tormenta a la que detuvo con valentía. Se desmayó y fue a caer, pero no se golpeó en el suelo. Gaara la atrapó entre sus brazos. Una fina lluvia descendió sobre los habitantes del escudo que comenzaba a deshacerse. Los civiles estaban a salvo. 

-Fuiste, muy valiente –dijo mirando a una Yuri que sonreía suavemente. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Mientras tanto, en el campo de entrenamiento. Tenten y Sakura estaban casi derrotadas. Habían despachado a 3 de sus enemigos. Pero ya sabían que no podrían contra los demás. Ambas contra una pared, se apoyaban una en la otra, esperando su final. El líder que aún no había intervenido en el combate, comenzó a aplaudir calurosamente. 

-¡Bravo, impresionante! –Sonreía con satisfacción- Acabaron con tres de los míos. 

-¿Qué le ocurre a este sujeto? –Susurrando a Sakura- ¿Nos felicita por matar a los suyos? 

-Me gustaría hacerlo todavía más feliz matando al resto -respondió jadeando la pelirosa- pero ya no puedo moverme. 

-¡Están en su límite! ¡¿Verdad?! – les gritaba el líder enemigo burlándose 

Uno de los que quedaban, un extraño sujeto con una toga azul marino al los demás identificaron como Yakami. Se acercó al líder y le hablo al oído. El hombre se puso serio. Adquirió un gesto de disgusto y separándose de su subalterno dijo: 

-Tengo noticias para darles. La primera es que mi maestro supremo acaba de morir y eso me enfurece. La segunda, es que vienen refuerzos para ayudarlas. Eso me obliga a terminar la batalla ahora mismo. 

-¡No te la llevaras! –declaró tosiendo Tenten- ¡Nunca te lo permitiré! 

-¡Ya no me hace falta!- confesó con sonrisa maligna- las ordenes cambiaron, ahora ¡Ambas morirán! 

Comenzó a realizar círculos con sus brazos y recitó un conjuro extraño. Unas luces blancas comenzaron a salir de varias partes de su cuerpo. Las luces se fueron uniendo formando algunas figuras complejas. De pronto se hicieron visibles, seis espadas de luz rodeaban al sujeto. 

-¡ESPADAS DE REVELACION! 

Las espadas de luz comenzaron a avanzar lentamente pero de repente, a la vista de las Kunoichi, pareció como si 100 espadas vinieran a ellas. No hubo tiempo de nada. Solo seis espadas eran reales. Pero sin chakra para defenderse o moverse a suficiente velocidad era una muerte segura. 

Sakura cerró sus ojos. Todos sus recuerdos se arremolinaron en la mente en un instante. Sus padres, sus amigos, el equipo 7, las comidas, las sonrisas, el corazón desbocado en los besos de Naruto. Aquella ansiedad que sintió sentada en esa mesa, mientras el comenzaba a desnudarla. Todo en un instante. Tenten tuvo una sensación similar. Era el fin, ella lo sabía y sin embargo solo podía pensar en una cosa. Un recuerdo de alguien que no era ella. Ansias de querer, razones para amar, el sentimiento de ese "casi" en el departamento de Naruto. Habían sido los mejores meses de su vida. Solo cuando comenzó a conocer al rubio, supo lo que era amor. 

Un rocío de sangre ensució el destruido Kimono de la pelirosa. Su cara y su cuerpo sintieron las chispas de la sangre. Había cerrado los ojos en el último instante. Pero no era su sangre, no eran sus quejidos de dolor los que llegaban a su oído. Porque Tenten Nakamura, se había parado delante de ella. Protegiéndola de todo el mortal ataque. Sakura abrió sus orbes esmeraldas. Solo pudo ver el blanco y rojo de la Yukata adornada de Tenten, con seis filos de luz que sobresalían de ella. 

\- ¡NOOOOO! –gritó Sakura horrorizada por la situación. 

La atrapó entre sus brazos y descendiendo hasta el suelo se quedó sosteniéndola inmóvil. Tenten yacía en sus rodillas, los filos de luz desaparecieron dejando solo el brotar de la sangre que parecían flores carmesí, surgiendo como por arte de magia. 

-Estúpida…..solo has retrasado lo inevitable –declaro el líder enemigo sin emoción- solo un golpe más y será todo. 

Las espadas de luz se volvieron a formar a su alrededor. Sakura levanto la vista hacia el enemigo. Sus ojos eran un mar de lágrimas. Su fin también era un hecho. Las espadas comenzaron a avanzar hacia la pelirosa. Era el final. 

-Adiós Naruto…. adiós mi amor-pensó Sakura y observó como las espadas de luz se multiplicaban antes del nuevo ataque. 

-Magenkyo Sharingan ¡KAMUI! 

El ataque mortal a escasos metros de las chicas, desapareció desviado por un vórtice. Las espadas de luz partieron hacia otra dimensión. Sobre el techo de una grada Sai, Gai, Lee y por supuesto Kakashi llegaron para acabar a los restos del equipo especial de Kabuto. El líder sonrió y con sus dos compañeros aún vivos unieron sus manos, y desaparecieron en medio de un destello azulado. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

EN EL FRENTE NORTE: 

Frente al sapo Gamabunta, todo a una distancia de 2 kilómetros había sido incinerado. Los gritos de algarabía en los ninjas de Konoha se escucharon como un estruendo. Naruto perdió el modo Sennin y con él sus últimas reservas de chakra. Se desplomó del lomo del gran jefe sapo para ser atrapado en el aire por Yamato. El gigantesco sapo desapareció en una explosión de humo. El enemigo había sido derrotado. 

-Terminó, todo ha terminado – Susurró sonriendo apenas Naruto. 

\- Lo hiciste muy bien, - le dijo Yamato llevándolo en su espalda- debes descansar. 

La ropa de Naruto era una prenda hecha añicos. Todo rajado, cortado y quemado.  
Naruto presentaba variadas heridas sin contar las que el chakra del zorro había curado en combate. Si bien Yamato lo había ayudado evitando que se diera un terrible golpe contra el suelo. En algunos minutos, incluso antes que llegaran al hospital, ya podría estar de pie. O al menos eso pensaba. Los rostros de todos los ninjas amigos, conocidos o incluso quienes nunca lo habían tratado. Estaban embargados por la alegría y admiración. Naruto Uzumaki el héroe de Konoha. 

Entraron al hospital minutos después, y Tsunade casi lo parte al medio con su abrazo. Lo acostó en una camilla y contra su voluntad comenzó a revisarlo. Naruto alegaba estar bien, "Solo algo cansado" decía. Pero tenía el brazo izquierdo con fisuras, también 2 costillas y la rodilla derecha lo había sostenido por obra y gracia del zorro. 

La cruenta batalla había dejado de saldo más de 1800 heridos. Solo gracias a Tsunade y sus mejores médicos las muertes solo se reducían a 250 de los casos. De los amigos de Naruto solo Kiba y Shino tenían heridas que lamentar. Sin embargo no había peligro de que perdieran sus vidas. La tormenta de fuego no causó efecto en la aldea. Gaara entró al hospital con Yuri en brazos. Tsunade le agradeció al Kazekage su ayuda. Sin su arena, muchos civiles inocentes hubieran muerto. Pero Gaara argumentó que la verdadera heroína estaba en sus brazos. 

-Esta muchacha realizó el jutsu de agua más impresionante que haya visto,-depositándola en una camilla- y lo sostuvo durante todo el ataque. Es increíble. 

Yuri abrió sus ojos y encontró las sonrisas de agradecimiento de todos. Pero ninguna más importante para ella, que la de Naruto en una camilla cercana. 

-Protegí….a los aldeanos –indicó Yuri seriamente- yo….lo hice…- y se quedó dormida. 

Shizune la revisó brevemente y tranquilizó a todos. Solo estaba agotada, pero estaría bien. Entonces Gaara de la arena. El hombre siempre serio, siempre distante. El que nunca se dejaba tocar sin que la arena intervenga. Se acercó a su mejor amigo. Ese rubio tonto que alguna vez fue su rival y le dio la mano. Un gesto simple en cualquier otro hombre. Pero cargado de sentimientos en el impermeable Kazekage. De pronto en ese momento, Maito Gai entró corriendo al hospital. Su desesperación era tal que todos temieron por la suerte de Rock Lee. Pero descargó el motivo de su tormento. Y no se trataba de su pupilo más fiel a sus enseñanzas. 

-¡Médicos, necesito médicos! –Enloquecido- ¡En el campo 2, Sakura y Tenten están muy graves! ¡Por favor médicos! 

Todos se paralizaron, fue como si vieran lo que ocurriría segundos después. Voltearon a ver a Naruto y ya el aura roja lo dominaba. Los ojos verdes, desesperación a la máxima expresión. Como una ventisca desapareció por la puerta de salida. Nadie pudo reaccionar, nadie lo vio siquiera moverse de la camilla. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

EN EL CAMPO 2: 

La luna brillante acompañaba las penas de los ninjas. Kakashi, Sai y Lee estaban parados a un par de metros de la moribunda. Habían intentado llevarla, pero enseguida entendieron que moverla, era acortar aún más sus escasos momentos. Sakura usó todo el chakra que le quedaba tratando de estabilizar la profunda herida cercana al corazón. Lo había logrado, y Tenten tuvo gracias a esto algunos minutos más. La tenía entre sus rodillas, pesadas lágrimas brotaba de los ojos verdes de Sakura. No podía salvarla, su mente le decía que las heridas eran mortales. Pero como no desear que los médicos vinieran. Como no rogar al cielo equivocarse. Tal vez si resistía lo suficiente. Tal vez…. 

\- ¿Sa…Sakura? – susurró Tenten tosiendo y con signos de ahogo. 

\- ¡No hables, conserva tu fuerza! –Irracional- ¡Pronto vendrá la ayuda! 

Tenten emitió una suave y esforzada sonrisa. La castaña no era medico ciertamente, pero no le hacía falta para saber que era su final. 

\- Cuida…..lo –tosiendo- Cuídalo por mí. 

\- ¡No digas eso! –Desesperada- ¡Solo resiste, resiste! 

\- Hazlo muy feliz, -sonriendo- esa sonrisa…..esa…. 

\- ¡Tenten! ¡No te atrevas a morir! –Sacudiéndola- ¡Tenten! 

Tenten pareció despertar en un segundo, se la veía soñolienta por la pérdida de sangre que la arrastraba al abismo. Pero la sonrisa no se borraba de su rostro. En su mente estaba ese rostro angelical que le había robado el corazón. Esos ojos azules, esa risa tierna y a la vez protectora. Ese hombre era el motivo por el cual Tenten se interpuso entre Sakura y la muerte. No hubiera podido resistir ver a Naruto morirse de pena por la pelirosa. Atravesarse fue un impulso del momento. Porque no encontró mejor manera de demostrar su propio amor. 

Naruto apareció saltando una pared, del otro lado del campo. Los tres hombres parados cerca instintivamente dieron dos pasos atrás. El aura del nueve colas rodeaba a Naruto. Pero al llegar junto a Tenten y Sakura el chakra rojo desapareció. El rubio se arrodillo cerca de las mujeres. Sus ojos eran un mar profundo de sufrimiento. Ver de esa manera a la hermosa mujer que pudo ser suya hace solo algunas horas. Verla destrozada a ella, que juro protegerla y hacerla feliz. Era como morir, estaba muriendo con ella.

Las manos de Naruto comenzaron a temblar, atacadas por el fallo de los nervios traicioneros. Su rostro no podía contener las lágrimas que pesaban como nunca antes en su vida. Tenten levantó su brazo derecho con dificultad, quería llegar al rostro amado, pero ya no podía. El la ayudó un poco con su propia mano. Tenten acariciar una última vez al rubio y alargando más su brazo lo tomó por el cuello. 

-Una….ultima vez – le dijo la castaña mirándolo fijamente. 

El mensaje de súplica y deseo era claro. Naruto se acercó y unieron sus labios dulcemente. Como un último adiós, como el último vaso de agua antes de ingresar a un ardiente desierto. Se besaron con amor. Tenten alejó el rostro de su persona favorita y disfrutó de una suave sonrisa que al rubio se le escapo. 

\- Esa es…..la sonrisa –desviando los ojos- la sonrisa…que amo. 

La vista de Tenten se perdió en la nada. Su rostro quedó impreso con la suave satisfacción. El último deseo, y finalmente el ocaso del día final... 

**Fin del capítulo.**


	20. CAPITULO 19

**CAPITULO 19: TIEMPO DE MATAR**

Alrededor de Naruto ya se reunían un grupo de ninjas importantes. Habían intentado llegar a tiempo. Algunos jadeaban agotados. Otros solo vinieron absorbidos por la desesperada corrida de los demás. Y al ver la escena propuesta, comenzaron a acongojarse de recordar sus propias perdidas personales. Todos tenían alguien para enterrar al día siguiente. 

Naruto en tanto, besó la mano de Tenten que aun sostenía con su propia palma. Mientras Sakura gimiendo de dolor, usó suavemente sus dedos para cerrar los ojos de la chica. El rubio colocó el brazo sin vida sobre el cuerpo que aún era sostenido por la pelirosa. Se puso de pie y cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos se alejó a un rincón oscuro. Todos lo miraban asustados. ¿Podría contener el dolor? ¿Soportaría la carga de odio que lo embargaba? El cuerpo de Naruto comenzó a temblar. Como atacado por constantes espasmos. Cayó duramente de rodillas al suelo. Sus brazos estaban cruzados en su vientre. Tosía y realizaba arcadas profundas como si el oxígeno no penetrara en sus pulmones. Se estaba asfixiando con los sentimientos del profundo dolor y rencor. Durante toda su vida, Naruto Uzumaki sufrió muchos momentos de decepciones y dolor. Pero lo que estaba experimentado en ese momento, era solo comparable a que alguien le estuviera arrancado el corazón a la fuerza. Abriéndole el pecho, la sangre salpicando y la sensación de perder un gran trozo de su alma. 

El resto de los presentes se alejaron de la posición de Naruto un par de pasos. Como si el zorro demonio se manifestara frente a ellos. No había sin embargo, señales del chakra rojo. Solo el ahogo que era en definitiva, una representación de sentimientos que no le permitía la facultad de respirar. Casi un minuto después, cuando muchos temían que los efectos de la cercana batalla hubiesen actuado sobre Naruto para destruirlo, su cuerpo dejo de temblar. El rubio se puso de pie, giró para enfrentar a todos con una determinación reconstruida y fue directo hacia Sakura. La miró duramente, y no había ni rastros del dolor o las lágrimas que debería estar derramando. 

\- ¿Dime cómo era?- dijo Naruto con voz helada como la muerte. 

-¿De quién hablas?- le contestó Sakura con voz quebrada. 

-Sabes de quien hablo… -dijo Naruto áspero, con terrible dureza. 

Sakura no respondió, simplemente agachó la cabeza evitando mirarlo. Estaba desesperada sí, pero no había perdido el juicio. Todo el mundo sabía que preguntaba por el asesino de Tenten. Naruto no se detuvo ante el silencio de la pelirosa. A continuación se acercó a Rock Lee y Kakashi realizando la misma pregunta. Lee lloraba amargamente, ni siquiera podía articular palabra. El ninja copia elevó la vista hacia Tsunade, que con la mirada le prohibió hablar. Naruto giró hacia Tsunade y su avance fue tan agresivo que por un momento pareció que la atacaría. Pero no, paso de largo a la posición de la Godaime, todo para llegar frente a Sai. El pálido pelinegro garabateaba un pergamino apoyado en su propia rodilla. Desde que Tenten dejó de respirar que Sai estaba concentrado en su dibujo. Se puso de pie y encontró a Naruto. El rubio tenía una mirada asesina. Pero Sai, sabía que no era dedicada a él. Naruto reformuló la pregunta y no parecía en sus cabales. Sai tampoco respondió con palabras. Solo y simplemente le entregó el pergamino abierto. 

Su dibujo era perfecto, algo increíble si se considera que solo vio a ese hombre una vez y por escasos segundos. Pero Naruto pudo notar una cicatriz surcando la cara en diagonal desde la barbilla hasta la oreja opuesta. Eso lo identificaría. Sai acercó su cara a la del rubio y susurró algo en su oído. La única respuesta que recibió fue la mano de Naruto posándose brevemente en su hombro. Luego dio un par de pasos alejándose de Sai.

Todos comenzaron a llamarlo, a hablarle. Sakura se pudo poner de pie y se corrió acercándose a él. Presentía que algo terrible estaba por ocurrir. Shikamaru que había observado toda la escena le lanzó un par de objetos alertando al rubio con sus gritos. Naruto recibió lo que el pelinegro había lanzado sin siquiera dedicarle la vista. Sakura estaba cerca de abrazarlo por la espalda. Lo llamaba, quería retenerlo, no quería perderlo. Pero sus brazos se cerraron en un destello dorado. "Hiraishin no jutsu" .Naruto Uzumaki el nuevo "Relámpago dorado de Konoha" había dejado el campo. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

En un destello apareció Naruto. Se materializó en su departamento y quedó rodeado por la penumbra. Caminaba con cuidado, como si evitara dar un paso innecesario. Abrió su armario y sintió un cálido impacto, el perfume de Tenten aún estaba impregnando el cuarto. Era como veneno, un dulce envenenamiento a su ser. Se quitó el resto de los harapos que antes fueran un kimono para el festival. Y estaba listo para otro tipo de evento por venir. En su mente, una voz calmada y profunda resurgió: 

-(estas experimentando el alcance de mi odio-le dijo el Kyuubi desde el interior- El nivel 3 está completo. Ya sabes que hacer) 

Claro que lo sabía. En los pasados meses de entrenamiento el zorro le había instruido sobre este poder. Pero conectarse con el odio de la criatura, era algo que Naruto creyó imposible. Comenzó a vestirse rápidamente. Pantalón naranja, remera negra, chaleco Jounnin, chaqueta clásica con la espiral adornando la espalda. Extrajo la banda de ninja y la ajustó en su frente. Sus armas, sus pergaminos, todo realizado con la máxima precisión en cada momento. El rostro de Naruto había endurecido tanto, que asemejaba al frío mármol. Apenas el pestañear muy de vez en cuando, demostraba que era un ser real, en lugar de una estatua. Levantó la vista hacia su armario y allí estaba, la espada de su madre. "Rayo de luna", el filo plateado que le devolvió su reflejo parcialmente gracias a las filtraciones de luz de la ventana cercana. Puso la espada amarrada a su cintura. Sería su primera vez con ella en un combate. Tenten le había enseñado a usarla. Extrañamente Naruto tenía cierto talento para blandirla. Algo extraño si se considera que jamás lo había intentado. Era una espada asesina, su madre se lo había advertido: 

_Pergamino de herencia Uzumaki-Namikase n 7:  
_

_"Querido hijo, hace un par de días tu padre ha sellado la espada que le otorgué perteneciente a mi familia. "Rayo de Luna" que encontraras en los sellos adjuntos a esta carta, es una espada de poder sorprendente. Los Uzumaki fueron feroces espadachines en épocas pasadas. Heredé Rayo de luna es cierto, pero no controlo su poder. Esta espada intensifica todo uso del elemento "Raiton". Tu padre lo tenía y por eso se la he cedido a la espera de que vuelva con bien de esta guerra que sufrimos. Pero Minato jamás fue bueno para usarla. Nunca aprendió a blandirla como los Uzumaki. Además en una ocasión que entrenábamos, me hirió sin quererlo. Eso casi lo mata. Jamás lo había visto tan preocupado. A decir verdad me agradó saber el alcance de su amor ttebane.  
_

_Rayo de luna solo responde a descargas eléctricas enviadas a su empuñadura otorgándote, entre otras habilidades, la capacidad de lanzar descargas de rayos y protección en una especie de armadura constituida por el elemento. No he descubierto el alcance real de su poder ya que yo solo manejo el Futon en mi chakra. Ahora bien, espero poder leer junto a ti esta simple carta y explicarte en más detalle todo sobre la espada. Pero en caso de suceder algo, cuestión posible por el estado de guerra. Te dejaré una advertencia. Nunca entrenes contra algún compañero con esta espada. Su poder en batalla es asesino. Mataras a quien enfrentes._

_Bueno no tengo mucho más para decirte. Espero que jamás necesites desplegar el máximo poder de la espada. Aunque en este mundo de guerras continuas, ese deseo sea solo un tonto sueño"  
_

Se puso una píldora de soldado en su boca. La necesitaba para no desfallecer por los intensos dolores de las heridas aun no restauradas en su totalidad. Shikamaru le había lanzado 2 píldoras a la pasada. Muy consiente que las necesitaría en breve. Y como siempre el amigo "problemático" tenía razón. Mentalmente agradeció al pelinegro por su gesto. El y Sai que se ofreció a ayudarlo, fueron los únicos que entendieron su dolor. Estaría en deuda con ambos por esto. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

EN EL CAMPO N 2: 

Ante la intempestiva desaparición de Naruto, Sakura ya no pudo mantenerse de pie y cayó de bruces al suelo. Shizune y tres ninjas la llevaron inconsciente al hospital. Mientras Tsunade en franca desesperación por la suerte del rubio ordenó a los capitanes presentes que se retiren hacia las puertas de la aldea y activen los escudos impidiendo la salida de cualquiera. Uno de los capitanes recién llegados preguntó la razón, ya que el enemigo había sido exterminado. Tsunade advirtió que si las barreras no estaban activadas en 5 minutos los pondría a todos bajo arresto. Los ANBU bastante espantados por la Hokage, se lanzaron a las puertas como si la vida les fuera en ello.

Casi todos se dispersaron tratando de evitar las reprimendas que la rubia comenzaba a lanzar a diestra y siniestra. Sai y Shikamaru fueron las víctimas de los reproches los siguientes minutos. En el lugar solo quedaron Kakashi, Sai, Shikamaru, Yamato y Kurenai. La Hokage no recibió más que silencio de los dos pelinegros acusados. Así que pasó de largo a lo que consideraba vital para el momento. Después arreglaría cuentas con esos dos. 

-Ustedes deben revisar los lugares que frecuenta Naruto – señaló ofuscada la Godaime- encuéntrenlo y traten de contenerlo. ¡Es una orden! 

-¿Contenerlo?- preguntó Kurenai con incredulidad, dando a entender lo imposible de la situación. 

-Que ridículo…- declaró Shikamaru de brazos cruzados y enojado. 

-¿Qué dice Nara Shikamaru? – espetó Tsunade mirándolo amenazante. 

-Lo que él dijo fue… - afirmó Kakashi apoyando una mano en el hombro del Nara- que es ridícula la orden. 

-¿Acaso me están desobedeciendo? –visiblemente molesta. 

-Tsunade-sama, está muy nerviosa, - dijo Yamato hablando con serenidad- Usted no es la única que está preocupada por Naruto. 

Tsunade se alejó del grupo un par de pasos. Les dio la espalda cubriéndose el rostro. Fue solo un momento, necesitaba evitar que el resto viera la preocupación y el dolor que ocultaba. Ella era la Hokage y no podía perder la cabeza. Ella estaba al mando y sus ninja esperaban órdenes. Entonces giró nuevamente ya más recuperada, y acercándose volvió a hablar: 

-Tienen razón, no podemos detenerlo, - admitió Tsunade bajando la vista- organicen a sus equipos y prepárense a buscarlo en las afueras de Konoha. 

-Yamato, Sai y yo estamos listos –señaló Kakashi asintiendo- lo rastrearemos con los perros ninja.

\- Yo voy con ustedes – fueron las palabras de Gaara apareciendo en una ventisca de arena. 

-Lord Kazekage… usted no puede… -dijo la rubia mirándolo con dudas. 

-No soy ninja de la hoja Tsunade-sama –de brazos cruzados- No se atreva a ordenarme nada. 

-Será un honor escoltarlo Gaara-sama –Asintió Yamato 

-yo también reuniré a mi equipo – completó Shikamaru interviniendo- no me quedare aquí sin hacer nada. 

-Tenemos algo de suerte –añadió Yamato tratando de otorgar optimismo- Naruto es rápido sí, pero no sabe por dónde buscar al enemigo. Después de todo hasta nuestros mejores rastreadores han fallado en encontrar el campamento de Akatsuki. 

Todos los ninjas se dispersaron. Kurenai y Tsunade volvieron al hospital. La Hokage iría a ver el estado de Sakura antes de reunirse con el resto de los Kage para ver el plan a seguir. Mientras que la morocha visitaría a Shino y Kiba que habían sido heridos en batalla. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

EN EL HOSPITAL: 

Shizune recostó a Sakura en una cama. Comenzó a curar sus heridas. No pudo evitar sonreír al notar que la propia pelirosa había usado sus habilidades curativas sobre las heridas graves. Dejando de lado las superficiales sin curar. La morocha había sido la maestra de Sakura hace tiempo. Siempre había notado su inteligencia. Era una correcta administradora de su propio chakra. Sakura evitaba que su cuerpo colapse actuando sobre las heridas profundas. Pero las cortadas y cosas mínimas las dejaba de lado. Esto ahorraba precioso chakra para usar sobre si misma o sobre compañeros. 

-Serás mucho más fuerte que Tsunade-sama –pensó sonriendo- La llenaras de orgullo, estoy segura. 

Shizune desvistió a Sakura y le colocó uno de las batas del hospital. La cubrió con la sabana. Como arropando a una niña para dormir. La pelirosa había combatido con valor. Sin sus armas, sin la ropa adecuada. Había liquidado a tres poderosos enemigos y salvado al niño que su primo trajo. Estaba agotada y frágil. Pero su desmayo estaba más relacionado con la trágica muerte de Tenten, y con el dolor de Naruto. 

La noticia de la muerte de Tenten corrió a través del hospital violentamente. Gai trajo a Rock Lee desde el campo casi a rastras. Lo sentó en una silla del pasillo. Lee no dejaba de Llorar. Estaba destruido. Su mejor amiga, la única chica que se había acercado a él, la que lo golpeaba por las tonterías pero nunca dejaba de darle su amistad, estaba muerta. Neji Hyuuga el serio, el orgulloso, el arrogante. Salió rápidamente del hospital al enterarse. La irresistible emoción del dolor lo dominaba. El Hyuuga no quería que nadie lo viera derramar sus lágrimas. Ni siquiera Tenten supo nunca, lo que Neji sentía por ella. Y jamás podría saberlo.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

CASA UCHIHA:

Sasuke estaba apartando los cuerpos de su sala. Los tiraba afuera a la calle, como bolsas de suciedad. Estaba bastante aliviado a decir verdad. Sin la intervención de Kakashi y Sai todo su plan se hubiera ido al demonio. Había unos 9 cadáveres en toda la mansión. Los tres que el ninja copia mató al principio y los que llegaron después que él y Sai se fueron:

 _Flash Back:_

 _"Sasuke despidió a Ino que salió al hospital para ayudar a los heridos. Hacia un par de minutos que Kakashi y Sai se habían ido a cazar al resto de los enemigos que invadían la aldea. Sasuke ingresó a su casa y se dispuso a limpiar la sangre derramada por los tres muertos. Entonces, un grupo de hombres ingresó a la casa. Era el segundo equipo especial de Kabuto. Eran fuertes y rápidos, no tenían nada que ver con los tres inútiles muertos anteriormente.  
_

_-Mi nombre es Angus… –dijo el que parecía liderar- Venimos a escoltarlo hacia Kabuto-sama._

 _Sasuke los miró seriamente. Dejó el trapo que estaba usando para asear en el suelo y se puso de pie lentamente. Los hombres se movieron rápidamente y dos de ellos atraparon por ambos brazos al Uchiha. Sabían que no tenía sus poderes, pero era mejor no confiarse.  
_

_-¿Por qué la prisa? –Dijo serenamente Sasuke- ¿Acaso Orochimaru no les advirtió que no tengo el uso de mi chakra?  
_

_-Digamos que nos gusta ser previsores – le respondió sonriendo Angus- Evita problemas según entiendo.  
_

_-Muy sabio… – contestó asintiendo el Uchiha- Ahora dígame… ¿En dónde está la base de Kabuto?_

_-No tiene objeto que lo sepas Uchiha… –aclaró el líder enemigo, de brazos cruzados- además cubriremos tu ojos para que no….  
_

_\- ¡¿Qué ojos, estos?! –riendo malicioso_

_Todos los guerreros notaron los ojos negros cambiar bruscamente hasta ser átomos brillantes rodeados del rojo sangre._

_-¡No, es posible! – Dijeron los guerreros dando un paso atrás_

_-¡JA JA JA! ¡Pero qué idiotas! Felicidades, acaban de ingresar al…. ¡TSUKUYOMI!_

_Todos los hombres comenzaron a ver la habitación en blanco y negro. No podían moverse, sus cuerpos estaban paralizados. Un instante después cada uno de los seis hombres estaba clavados a grandes cruces. Estaban aterrorizados por la visión de un prado fantasmal, cruces y lapidas por doquier. Un cielo rojo, la luna enorme con la forma de esos ojos que solo vieron un instante en la mansión Uchiha. De pronto frente a ellos seis Sasuke, vestidos con togas de negras como monjes de la muerte, aparecieron frente a los prisioneros. Portaban largas espadas, con el suficiente alcance como para herir a los crucificados sin salir de la cómoda postura de estar parado frente a ellos.  
_

_-Las reglas son simples en este mundo –dijeron los 6 Sasuke serios- yo hago una pregunta, ustedes la responden. Si no estoy satisfecho con las respuestas….bueno, solo digamos que tengo 72 horas para "convencerlos".  
_

_\- esto es imposible, tú no tienes…._

_-Lamento decepcionarlos, -suspirando- Los sellos inhibidores que se me colocaron fueron creados por la antigua policía de Konoha. Estamos hablando de los Uchiha. Solo tuve que recibir mi herencia de documentos para saber cómo liberarme.  
_

_-Entonces tu nunca….  
_

_-Solo esperaba el momento indicado para la sorpresa, je. Ahora, comencemos._

_Después de escasos segundos en el mundo real. Pero varios días dentro del poderoso Genjutsu. Todos los guerreros se desplomaron a los pies del Uchiha. El pelinegro sonrió complacido. Había obtenido "todo" en materia de información. Caminó entre los arrodillados e inmóviles adversarios y tomando una daga de uno de ellos, los degolló uno por uno._

_Fin del Flash Back:_

Tenia Uchiha Sasuke la excusa perfecta para no revelar sus poderes. Kakashi lo salvó y la cruenta batalla en la aldea fue la cubierta perfecta para que nadie notara el despliegue de su chakra al usar el Magenkyo Sharingan. Sus planes podían seguir la marcha correcta. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* 

EN EL HOSPITAL: 

La risa le salió del alma. Kiba Inuzuka tenía esa forma de ser especial. Era capaz de importunar a todos solo con una frase. No había malicia en su ser. Solo esa manera irreverente de decir las cosas como las sentía. Hinata, Shino y Kurenai que había venido con la noticia, lo miraban extrañados. No entendían la gracia sobre las noticias tan horribles:

-JA JA JA ¿Qué Naruto no sabe dónde buscarlos? –tomándose el vientre que le dolía al reír. 

-Kiba-kun, no entiendo la gracia – le dijo Hinata triste- Naruto debe estar destrozado por lo que paso y…. 

-¡Claro que debe estar destrozado! – le interrumpió molesto Kiba, en sus ojos se vio tristeza- Siento mucho, no poder ir con él. Con placer le ayudaría a exterminar a esos malditos. Pero Naruto….-sonrió apenas- se basta y sobra solo. 

\- Kiba no es tiempo de tonterías – le reprendió Kurenai de brazos cruzados- Mejor dinos ¿Qué sabes, que nosotros no? 

Shino Aburame rara vez hablaba. Sus palabras eran siempre precisas y claras. El solía argumentar que la gente hablaba demasiado y actuaba poco. Era por eso que todo, siempre iba para mal. Recostado en la otra cama del cuarto sin mirar a Kiba siquiera, había entendido a la perfección a su compañero de equipo. Kiba le agradaba por eso justamente, nunca le daba vueltas a un asunto. 

-Kiba y Naruto-san han entrenado por meses –acomodando sus gafas negras- Naruto debe haber aprendido un par de cosas sobre como rastrear. Si sumamos además las habilidades que se desprenden del modo ermitaño. Tendremos sin dudas un cazador de cuidado. 

Las mujeres comenzaban a comprender. El rubio encontraría al enemigo no había dudas. Pero Kiba fue aún más lejos. Al final de cuentas, él había entrenado con Naruto. 

-¿Escuchaste eso Akamaru? –mirando al can echado junto a su cama- Y después nos dicen "bestias" a nosotros ¿verdad?

Los tres compañeros lo miraron sorprendidos e intrigados. Sus palabras indicaban que había más: 

-¿El modo Sennin? –Se sonrió de nuevo Kiba- ¿Y qué me dicen de la bestia que tiene dentro? Ustedes dicen "Pobre Naruto"….-hizo una pausa leve que logró conseguir aún más atención de todos en sus palabras- Y yo ahora les digo, pobre de aquellos imbéciles a los que Naruto logre atrapar en este estado de furia. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Mientras tanto Naruto estaba listo para su viaje, y no le interesaba que podía ser el último. Extrañamente no sentía nada en particular. Era como si la sola idea de buscar a sus enemigos ocupara todo su mundo. Escuchó la puerta de su departamento abrirse. Shikamaru lo llamaba, el pelinegro había pensado con lógica que Naruto se cambiaría antes de partir. Pero el rubio desde la habitación, usó el "Hiraishin no jutsu" para no tener que enfrentarlo. Shikamaru vio el kimono negro tirado en el suelo al ingresar por la puerta abierta de entrada minutos después, y supo que había llegado tarde.

Naruto apareció en el campo de entrenamientos 7. Había dejado uno de sus sellos en cada lugar importante en la villa. Este solitario lugar significaba la primera misión para el equipo 7. Hermosos recuerdos que hoy no llegaban al rubio. Esta noche en particular, era tiempo de matar. Usó su invocación para traer al sapo ermitaño Fukusaku. Para que comenzara la cacería. 

-Ah, Naruto-chan ¿Qué ocurre? 

\- invócame fuera de la villa.-serio y frio. 

No hubo más palabras, incluso para Fukusaku era obvio que el rubio estaba en un estado de poca paciencia. Al ser invocado en los bosques el sapo se retiró rápidamente. La presencia de Naruto era terriblemente amenazante. Casi parecía un desconocido.

Entonces libre de las ataduras de la muralla en Konoha, Naruto se dejó llevar por una salvaje sensación. Era el momento de liberar el chakra del zorro en su nivel primario. Era todo por ahora, ya que debía encontrar al miserable que asesinó a Tenten. Debía encontrarlo y hacerlo pagar. Pero sentir la energía natural no servía. Por eso los rastreadores fallaban en las búsquedas. 

-¡Arte ninja, JUTSU MIMETISMO ANIMAL! 

De pronto el chakra liberado se incrementó brutalmente. Sus colmillos surgieron fuera de los labios, sus sentidos se agudizaron. Era lo que necesitaba, un sentido del olfato tremendo. Olería la asquerosa sangre de sus miserables enemigos. Y encontraría el rastro aun en la profundidad del bosque inmenso.

-Pueden ocultar su energía –se dijo- pero sus heridas me guiaran a ustedes.

Emprendió la marcha entre los árboles. Era fantástica su velocidad, casi parecía no tomar contacto con las ramas de los troncos. Era escalofriante. Una noche interminable y especial entre su vida de noches tristes varias. Una noche que jamás olvidaría por el resto de sus días. Un tiempo fuera de su propio tiempo. Fuera de la vida y el corazón que lo guiaron.

Un tiempo de matar…. 

**fin del capitulo.**


	21. CAPITULO 20

una disculpa por la demora en publicar. tengo que editar todo y corregir errores asi como separar mejor para que todo el texto no se junte demasiado.

aun asi, este capitulo originalmente tenia dos partes, y yo las presento juntas ahora. disfruten.

 **CAPITULO 20: LA NOCHE DEL DEMONIO Parte I**

-¡NARUTOOO!

Sakura había despertado con desesperación. Cama de hospital y rostro amable a la vista, efectivamente aún estaba viva. Shizune frente a ella le sonrió tranquilamente. La pelirosa no estaba en peligro, pero Tsunade-sama había ordenado que no se le despegara. La morocha adivinaba que era más para contenerla que para cuidarla.

-Por favor, dígame que era una pesadilla – indicó Sakura con gesto triste- Dígame, que nada ha pasado.

Una tonta esperanza. Un deseo ferviente, como el de un niño que sueña con volar. Shizune solo sonrió suavemente. No hacía falta aclarar cosas que solo parecían oscurecer aún más. Intentó calmarla, intentó transmitirle la seguridad de que el volvería. ¿Acaso lo haría? La morocha jamás había visto a Naruto como en el campo de entrenamiento número 2. Pero de algo si estaba segura. Si Naruto regresaba, si lograba hacerlo, solo una persona seria capaz de rescatarlo del dolor. Solo Sakura podría estar, lo suficientemente cerca para ayudarlo.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

En el campamento del ejercito Akatsuki había una importante cantidad de soldados heridos. Restos de las tropas que se retiraron de la batalla a tiempo. El claro entre los bosques en el que estaba asentado el campamento, era un complejo rodeado de barreras creadas con el objeto de evitar que los rastreadores ninja puedan detectar al enemigo. Cerca de las incontables tiendas de campaña donde las tropas dormían, estaba una entrada en la tierra que luego de varios metros de escaleras bajando, derivaba en las catacumbas donde se guardaban las provisiones.

Las cuevas también tenían un inmenso grupo de celdas, donde los ninjas prisioneros eran retenidos. Kabuto intentaba capturar a la mayoría de los equipos emboscados. Necesitaba cuerpos para sus retorcidos experimentos. Además Madara también experimentaba con los distintos tipos de chakra de Biju, y por lo tanto siempre requería sacrificios frescos. La base subterránea disponía también de los laboratorios de Kabuto. Las habitaciones personales de los capas negra, además de cocinas, comedores, salones de amplios espacios. En definitiva bajo tierra, Kabuto había creado casi una villa. Y aunque no era su base principal, era el lugar ideal para dominar el centro del mapa en su guerra contra las villas Shinobi. Un lugar estratégico vital, para terminar de derrotar a todos sus enemigos.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

En la salida de Konoha se reunieron un grupo ninja bastante particular. Estaban el equipo "Kakashi" que contaba con Yamato, Sai, Gaara y su guardaespaldas. El equipo "Shikamaru" con Temari, Ino y Chouji. Y por último, pero más importante, la Hokage y 7 escoltas ANBU. Hatake Kakashi uso su jutsu de invocación para traer a sus perros rastreadores. Tsunade les dio para olfatear el Kimono destrozado traído por Shikamaru. Cada grupo llevaría 2 perros como guías dejando al resto dispersarse para cubrir más terreno. Rápidamente salieron por diferentes caminos. Todos sabían que la velocidad de Naruto podía tenerlo, ya en batalla contra Akatsuki. Era menester apurarse. Varios Kilómetros después de alejarse de Konoha, Pakku que guiaba al grupo de Kakashi le hablo al ninja copia:

-Dime Kakashi ¿Qué hacen los 5 Kage en la hoja?

\- ¿A qué te refieres? –Confundido- Solo he visto a Gaara.

\- Puedo olerlos… -susurrando para que no escuchen los demás- La escolta del Hokage.

\- Me parecían demasiados ANBU para una "escolta" –razonando- En fin, mejor concentrarnos.

-¿Naruto está en peligro verdad?- razonó el perro

-Seguramente, -serio- todo esto se parece a una trampa. En la que temo, Naruto pueda caer. Solo espero llegar a tiempo.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Mientras tanto en el equipo "Shikamaru":

-Temari ¿Tu hermano te dijo de la reunión de los Kage? – preguntó Shikamaru susurrándole.

\- ¿Qué reunión? –Confundida- El solo dijo que vino de incógnito para ver a Tsunade-sama.

-Es probable, -sonrisa irónica- Pero la escolta de Hokage-sama es demasiado grande. Además es número impar. Bien sabes que los equipos ANBU son de 4 integrantes.

-¿Y eso qué? –Algo ofuscada- Tuvimos muchos heridos y tal….

-uno de los ANBU no apoya los pies en el suelo. Parece que corre pero está levitando. Mientras que otro tiene tanto perfume encima, que aún lo huelo a la distancia desde que nos separamos.

\- ¿El Tsuchikage y la Mizukage? –sorprendida.

-Lo que por lógica, -apuntando con un dedo a su sien- nos lleva a pensar que el Raikage también está entre los ANBU.

\- ¿Será esa la razón del ataque al festival?

\- espero que no, -serio y pensativo- porque eso significaría solo una cosa.

-Espías en las aldeas –completando la idea

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/

En la inmensa cueva que refugiaba a Akatsuki. Kabuto estaba frente a los tres únicos sobrevivientes de sus equipos especiales. Tenía ganas de matarlos, esto no era anormal. La esencia de Orochimaru siempre inclinaba a Kabuto por el asesinato. Pero esta vez en particular, las ganas de destrozar a alguien eran insoportables. Le habían fallado. 6 hombres para atrapar a Sakura Haruno y solo tres volvieron. Otros 6, todavía más poderosos para traerle a Sasuke Uchiha y nunca más aparecieron. Ni siquiera pudieron cumplir con la última orden que era matar a Sakura. Kabuto suponía que la muerte de su amada descontrolaría al Kyuubi. Pero no, le habían fallado.

\- Mitsuy, me fallaste miserablemente.- declaro Kabuto hablándole al líder, con manos detrás de la espalda.

-No tuvimos el tiempo necesario,-se defendió el líder- Kabuto-sama.

\- ¿Y que pretendían? –Furioso- ¿Una noche completa?

\- tal vez, si usted hubiera ido….

Kabuto lo miró sorprendido. Algo de razón tenía, el acceso a la aldea fue vulnerado por el ataque sorpresa del ejército de Karac. Kabuto solo había usado la técnica de su esclavo Sasori para trasmitir su esencia a otro cuerpo. Aunque ese cuerpo (el Kabuto que murió en el ataque de Gamabunta) solo tuviera el 30% del nivel real del peliblanco. Tal vez si él hubiera ido realmente, si hubiera usado sus poderosos esclavos (Deidara, Nagato, Itachi) En fin, ese no era el plan. El objetivo era capturar a Sasuke para él, y obligar a Naruto a venir a esta zona. Directo a la trampa.

De pronto enloqueció, una de las serpientes que le rondaban ataco a uno de los hombres de Mitsuy. Lo tomó por el cuello y lo elevó a un metro del suelo. Kabuto tenía los ojos inyectados de sangre. Quería destrozarlo. Varias serpientes tomaron al infortunado una por cada brazo y pierna. Seguidamente, la formidable presión de cada criatura y el moribundo fue dividido en 5 partes. La sangre salpicó a varios soldados que pasaban por allí. La mayoría se fue corriendo. Kabuto estaba fuera de sí. ¿Cómo un plan tan bueno se había arruinado así?

Mitsuy ni siquiera pestañeó por la brutal muerte de su compañero. Y su último aliado comenzó a susurrarle al oído. Mitsuy sonrió complacido.

\- Kabuto-sama –sonriendo- Buenas noticias.

\- ¡Habla ya! –Tratando de no seguir la carnicería

-Mi compañero detecta energías sobrenaturales- tocando el hombro del otro- él me dice que su presa viene a toda velocidad hacia el campamento.

\- ¡Pero claro! – Razonó Kabuto, sonriendo y serenándose- El rastro de sangre dejado por los que se retrasaron.

-¿Nos preparamos para recibirlo? –Sonriendo

-Por supuesto, por supuesto –frotándose las manos- tengo la técnica perfecta para "saludarlo" ku ku ku.

Varios minutos después, en el medio del campamento sobre la cueva, una llama roja que pareció caer como un meteoro se estrelló entre las tropas. Una gran nube de polvo que levantó por el impacto. Lo que consiguió ocultar por varios segundos de la vista del ejército que lo rodeaba. Todos los guerreros lo cercaron. Naruto estaba parado en el medio de un cráter, parecía un hombre de bronce. No se movía, no pestañeaba, solo una fina aura rojiza lo cubría.

Una horda de ninjas y guerreros de todo tipo surgió de los bosques de los alrededores. Eran cientos, estaban listos para acabar con el rubio. A lo lejos, detrás de las tropas, Kabuto de brazos cruzados sonreía:

-¡Bienvenido, Uzumaki Naruto!-haciendo gesto amplio con la mano- Los hombres que te rodean están a un gesto mío de matarte. Pero si te rindes, extraeré la criatura un tú interior sin que sufras. (Ku ku ku si claro, ¿Y la diversión qué?)

Cerca de la entrada a la cueva estaba el hombre con la cicatriz en la cara (Mitsuy) sonreía de brazos cruzados, confiado en que no habría problemas con el intruso.

-(¡NARUTO! ¡TE LO RUEGO! – Gritaba el Kyuubi desesperado- ¡LO NECESITO, NECESITO SER LIBRE Y...!)

El rubio, con movimientos deliberadamente lentos llevó su pulgar a la boca y corto con sus dientes para tener sangre. Si mirada denotaba que no tenía importancia real lo que sucedía a su alrededor. ¿Cuántos enemigos lo rodeaban? ¿Qué técnicas tenían? Eran preguntas que sinceramente no llegaban a la mente del jinchuriki. Su pensamiento era solo uno, y nada tenía que ver con la guerra o una misión por Konoha.

-¡Es inútil Jinchuriki del Kyuubi! – dijo riendo Kabuto- El campo está rodeado de sellos, evitaran que invoques a los sapos. Ku ku ku.

Los guerreros daban lentos pasos, acercándose con cautela a Naruto que ya no tenía su aura roja. El rubio comenzó a realizar complicados sellos que con todas las fuerzas grito:

-¡Jutsu de invocación! ¡Sal de ahí, ZORRO DE LAS NUEVE COLAS!

Una tremenda explosión surgió del rubio. La tierra se hizo polvo que se levantó ocultándolo, y una onda expansiva de aire desparramó a todo el círculo de enemigos que lo rodeaban. Kabuto y Mitsuy se sorprendieron. Si sus oídos no los traicionaban Naruto había...

El rugido salvaje de la gigantesca criatura los sacó de dudas. El zorro demonio. "El rey de los Biju". La criatura de las nueve colas que ondeaban como látigos detrás suyo. En el medio del ejército, el zorro demoníaco había aparecido.

\- ¡SIIIIII, POR FIN! ¡LIBERTAD, GLORIOSA LIBERTAD! ¡MATAR, SOLO QUIERO MATAR!

Todos los soldados estaban aterrorizados. Era como enfrentar con una espada a una montaña de garras y colmillos. Era imposible. ¡¿Qué clase de monstruo era ese?! Kabuto sonrió a lo lejos. Era mejor de lo que esperaba conseguir. Naruto ya no estaba. Solo la criatura que el sellaría en su jutsu. Se apartó de la batalla que comenzaba y abriendo un pergamino empezó a realizar los sellos necesarios. Se había ocultado de la vista de la criatura rodeada. Necesitaba tiempo.

Sobre el lomo del zorro, que aun respiraba extasiado el aire nocturno, estaba Naruto. Un solo corazón, dos cuerpos individuales. El nivel 3 estaba completo.

\- ¡KAMI SIII! ¡POR FIN PODRE LUCHAR! – decía el demonio totalmente embargado por la alegría.

-Oye, zorro – dijo Naruto hablando cerca del oído- esta noche, va por mi cuenta.

\- ¿Y TU QUE HARAS? -mostrando satisfacción por las palabras del rubio.

-Puedo oler a los prisioneros… -aclaró el rubio- Ambos lo hicimos. Iré por ellos a la cueva y mataré al "cara cortada".

-¿Y YO QUE?

-¿Tu?, Solo diviértete… -con la voz cargada de veneno- Acaba con todos, arrasa el bosque entero, no me importa.

Naruto odiaba, la hacía como jamás pudo. Ver morir a Tenten lo había destruido. Esa chica que lo quería con el alma. Que lo aceptaba sin temores, que lo quería hacer feliz. Ahora, solo el odio quedaba. El rubio dio un tremendo salto y desenvainó la espada plateada. Varios ninjas alrededor de la criatura comenzaron a atacarlo. Naruto lanzó con su mano libre un kunai especial cerca de la entrada a la cueva. Justo cuando unas bolas de fuego le darían en el aire se trasportó en un destello. Apareció entre los guerreros que custodiaban la entrada. Caminaba entre ellos con la seguridad de un paseo. Lo atacaron uno, dos, cuatro a la vez. Pero con escasos movimientos evitaba los daños y separaba brazos o piernas de sus ocasionales rivales. Sus ojos eran terroríficos y asesinos, sin vida. Tenía un ojo azul como siempre y otro verde desgarrado como el del Kyuubi. Su espada brillaba con una potente electricidad en el filo. Las pesadas hachas, las espadas duras, las cotas de mallas o escamas. Todo era atravesado o cortado por la espada sangrienta de Naruto. Los cortaba como se trataran de pan fresco. Parecían niños peleando contra una deidad.

Un ninja lanzó un potente jutsu de Raiton. El ataque a distancia era lo mejor para intentar frenar al espadachín. Pero Naruto sin dejar de avanzar hacia la entrada, opuso su espada al ataque que absorbió la técnica y la redirigió hacia el grupo de arqueros que se preparaban a abatirlo con flechas. El rubio parecía jugar con sus enemigos. No permitía emoción en su rostro, no parecía tener más deseos que los de matar.

Varios metros detrás del rubio. El Kyuubi reía y gozaba aplastando a los atrevidos que lo enfrentaban. Un grupo ninja lanzó un ataque conjunto de bolas de fuego. Le dieron justo en el hocico a la criatura que maliciosa contestó:

\- ¡ATAQUES CON FUEGO! -gruñendo- ¿¡CONTRA MI!?

La respuesta del Kyuubi fue una densa esfera de chakra que en profundidad e intensidad de poder adoptó un color rojo oscuro. Cuando la liberó de su hocico, una explosión que abarco kilómetros hacia esa dirección dejo más de 400 cuerpos calcinados, así como la desaparición del bosque y una colina cercana. Kabuto mientras tanto, que oculto no había notado a Naruto separarse del Kyuubi, seguía concentrado en su técnica. Necesitaba más tiempo, los soldados o ninjas estaban siendo aplastados brutalmente por la bestia. Que al igual que Naruto tenía un ojo verde y otro azul.

Naruto por su parte, continuaba su paso de muerte entre los soldados y ninjas que osaban enfrentarlo. "Rayo de luna" disparaba ráfagas eléctricas que rodeaban al rubio protegiendo su cuerpo parcialmente. Mitsuy estaba parado junto a la entrada de la caverna. Veían como su enemigo se acercaba amenazante, despachando a cualquiera que se le opusiera. El líder del equipo especial nunca se imaginó que Naruto venia por él. De haberlo sabido jamás lo hubiera enfrentado. Jamás se hubiera arriesgado a caer en sus manos.

-¡Espadas de la revelación!- bramó invocando su mejor técnica.

Naruto observó como 6 espadas se convertían en 100. Siguió caminando sorprendiendo y asustando a los pocos que quedaban entre la entrada y el rubio. Las espadas volaron hacia Naruto que realizó un clon sin soltar su arma ni dejar de avanzar. La copia se puso delante del real y arrodillándose sirvió su hombro a Naruto para saltar el ataque evitándolo. Tal como si fuera un trampolín. En su caída, fuera del peligro del ataque mató a dos guerreros cortándolos con escudos y todo.

Los 5 hombres que quedaban, vieron lo simple pero efectivo de la acción y huyeron por los bosques soltando sus armas. Solo quedó Mitsuy y su compañero. El líder entró corriendo a la caverna por refuerzos y su compañero, parado justo en el límite para empezar a bajar levanto un poderoso campo de fuerza color amarillo. Naruto no se detuvo, camino hacia el tranquilamente y estando a medio metro lanzo una estocada con el filo cargado de electricidad. El mago sonrió confiado de protegerse con su poder. Pero la sonrisa mutó al gesto de angustia. Su campo desapareció. La espada de Naruto la atravesaba el pecho.

Mientras tanto en algún lugar de los bosques, los tres equipos de búsqueda recibieron las mismas noticias. Los perros rastreadores habían perdido la huella de Naruto. Los ninjas se frustraron solo un momento. Hasta que los perros ninja aclararon que el olor del zorro demonio, sumado al aroma de sangre fresca recién derramada. Dominaba todo el bosque. Podían seguir ese aroma cada vez más intenso. El equipo Kakashi y Shikamaru les ordenaron a los rastreadores que los guiaran hacia el lugar. Mientras que la Hokage y el resto de Kage dudaron un momento. Si el zorro estaba libre, era muy arriesgado acercarse a él. Si los Kage morían, las 5 aldeas quedarían sin líderes entrando seguramente en la anarquía. Pero Mizukage-sama les tranquilizó. Llegado el caso de tener que retirarse. Su guardaespaldas podría llevarlos a Konoha en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. No había tiempo de dudar. Tsunade iría a la zona aunque fuera sola. Naruto estaba allí. Sin embargo la Hokage entristecía de pensar que el rubio. Tal vez nunca más volviera a ser el mismo.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*

EN KONOHA:

Shikaku e Inoichi intentaban poner en orden a los ninjas en condiciones de luchar. Las noticias volaban por más secretas que intentaran ser. Se sabía que Naruto había partido de la aldea. Se comentaba que tres equipos entre los que estaba la Hokage, habían salido en su búsqueda. Todos los hombres y mujeres que habían sido rescatados por Naruto. Querían salir a ayudarlo.

-Bien, creo que estamos en condiciones de enviar 12 equipos más – remarcó Shikaku mirando a los presentes.

-La misión es rastreo de Naruto Uzumaki, -completó Inoichi- e informe a los refuerzos.

-Tenemos razones para creer que el campamento enemigo cuenta con barreras protectoras que no han imposibilitado rastrear sus flujos de chakra.-señaló Shikaku- Sin embargo Naruto posee ciertos atributos que pueden ayudarlo a llegar a ese lugar.

-Godaime nos ha informado de un gran número de ninjas aliados posiblemente capturados por el enemigo. -siguió Inoichi- Debemos dar con ellos, rescatarlos y brindarles asistencia médica.

-¿Qué hacemos con Naruto-sama, consejeros?-consulto un ANBU

\- Nada, ese es asunto del Hokage – le ordenó Shikaku negando con la cabeza- Ustedes tienen que localizar el campamento fantasma y recuperar a los prisioneros.

Todos se dispersaron rápidamente. Los preparativos para cada equipo eran asuntos personales. Cuando Shikaku e Inoichi se disponían a ir a la torre del Hokage para dirigir las acciones desde allí. Se cruzaron con Gai que salía del hospital. Ambos hombres le interrogaron sobre los motivos de porque no se preparaba para partir como le fue ordenado. Gai no sonreía ni decía tonterías, tal cual era su costumbre. Solo los ignoró y se fue por la calle. Inoichi le ordenó que se detuviera, el consejo le ordenaba que se cuadre para partir. Maito Gai jamás había desobedecido una orden. Nunca cuestionaba la autoridad. Salvo, en esta ocasión.

-Tal vez al consejo no le importe… – dijo Gai girando frente a ellos y con mirada dura- Pero una de mis estudiantes acaba de morir. Mis otros dos alumnos no están en condiciones de hacer nada. Rock Lee y Neji Hyuuga perdieron a una de las personas más importantes de su vida. (Y yo también)

-Son Shinobi… – señaló Inoichi algo ofuscado- No pueden dejarse caer por una simple muerte- desdeñando

Gai se movió como un relámpago y acertó un tremendo puñetazo en el vientre del Yamanaka que cayó de rodillas y sin aire:

-¡Una simple muerte! -Enfurecido- ¡Era como su hermana! tal vez, debería liquidar a tu hija ¿Haber cómo te sientes?

Inoichi no podía ponerse de pie. Pero la amenaza ficticia de Gai le abrió los ojos:

-si algo le hubiera ocurrido a Ino...-pensó.

Shikaku se puso entre los hombres para evitar el comienzo de una contienda:

\- Entiendo… - advirtió el Nara mirándolo fijo- ¿dónde están tus estudiantes?

-En mi casa, -bajando la vista a un frasco en su mano- vine al hospital por pastillas para dormir. Dudo mucho que Lee pueda conciliar el sueño de otra forma. En cambio Neji está profundamente dormido.

-Los Hyuuga siempre fueron fríos -susurró el Nara

-Neji se durmió, después de haberse bebido tres botellas de Sake. Jamás había tomado una gota hasta hoy.

Los consejeros abrieron muy grandes los ojos. Era algo que no esperaban del frío Hyuuga. Pero la noche no había terminado. Naruto, y quien sabe cuántos más, estaban en peligro. Debían continuar.

\- Se lo que piensan -sonriendo suavemente- Pero Naruto puede cuidarse solo. De hecho los que corren peligro son los enemigos con su furia. Yo en cambio, debo evitar que mis alumnos cometan más locuras que terminen peor, esta horrible noche.

La bestia verde se fue en silencio. Dos personas lo necesitaban con desesperación. El por lo menos, dentro del mismo dolor, había logrado mantener la cordura.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*

EN LA BASE ENEMIGA:

8 capas negras de alto nivel habían rodeado al Kyuubi. Crearon una poderosa barrera de luz oscura aprisionando a la gran bestia. Esta barrera era muchas veces más fuerte que la que alguna vez encerró al tercer Hokage, cuando luchaba contra Orochimaru. El zorro observó divertido la maniobra. Atraparlo a él, al "Rey de los Bijus". Era algo que le daba hasta risa.

Kabuto terminó los sellos, una luz azulada surgió del pergamino y se asentó en su mano izquierda. La mano brillaba como un cuchillo de chakra. Ahora debía impactar contra el cuerpo del zorro con ese jutsu. El efecto sería que el pergamino absorbería al Kyuubi como un vórtice. Aunque la técnica no duraba mucho. Luego Kabuto liberaría a la criatura en un contenedor sellado y asunto terminado. El peliblanco salió de su escondite tranquilamente. El zorro estaba atrapado en la barrera. Solo era cuestión de…

-¡¿ASÍ QUE QUIEREN ENCERRARME?! –Bramo enloquecido el Biju- VEAMOS SI PUEDEN LOGRARLO.

El zorro abrió su hocico muy amplio. Como intentando devorar algo demasiado grande para él. Una densa luz surgió de su interior. A través de sus fauces soltó una poderosa llamarada de fuego hacia el suelo. Pero en lugar de que la llama chocara contra la tierra y explotara, comenzó a girar y arremolinarse alrededor del zorro. Un torbellino de fuego denso comenzó a ocultar a la criatura de la vista de sus rivales. Dentro de la barrera, un tornado de fuego se elevaba y comenzaba a ampliarse presionando sobre las paredes oscuras.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*

Mientras tanto, Naruto descendía por los escalones de la cueva. Algunos guardias habían intentado detenerlo. Pero lo único que consiguieron fue manchar de sangre las estrechas paredes del acceso a la base subterránea. El rubio estaba por llegar a la entrada al salón cuando del otro lado usaron el jutsu muro de tierra para cerrarle el paso. Poca cosa para "Rayo de luna" que al ser dirigida en forma de estocada hacia la pared que bloqueaba el camino; soltó un poderoso rayo de electricidad que pulverizó el obstáculo.

Naruto entró y eludió una lluvia de Kunai o Shuriken que lo atacaron. Lo hacía con pasmosa facilidad. Como si supiera desde donde y como lo atacarían. El lugar era bastante amplio. Se conectaba con varios túneles hacia otros sectores de la base. 20 hombres en el lugar. Solo 3 capas negras. Los rivales se veían confiados, tal vez por no haber presenciado el desastre que el rubio ya había causado en la entrada a la cueva. Gritaban todo tipo de amenazas mientras se movían tratando de rodear mejor a Naruto. El rubio aún no había activado el modo ermitaño. No estaba seguro si causaría algún efecto no deseado en su conexión con el zorro. Pero los capas negras se veían fuertes. Debía arriesgarse. De pronto, vio un generador de energía que se encontraba una esquina del salón. La estrategia de cómo ganar fácil llegó a rápido a su mente. Varios Chunnin lo atacaron con una nueva lluvia de armas que con simples movimientos, sumados a los desvíos con su espada, no causaban efecto en su cuerpo.

-solo esquivando no ganaras muchacho – dijo un ninja riendo

\- ya estoy aburrido de esa mirada – señaló otro enemigo enojado- acabemos con él.

\- Veamos, que tal lo hacen en la oscuridad.-aclaro Naruto sin emoción.

Unas chispas y sonidos extraños distrajeron a todos. Voltearon a vieron el generador semi destruido por las armas que la espada de Naruto desvió. Las luces artificiales comenzaron a fallar. Y lo último que todos pudieron hacer mientras miraban sorprendidos al rubio. Fue ver como emitía una sonrisa cargada de odio….

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*

 **CAPITULO 20: LA NOCHE DEL DEMONIO PARTE II**

-ahora veamos –dijo el rubio cerrando sus ojos- como pelean en la oscuridad.

El generador falló y las luces se fueron. Los gritos comenzaron a suceder por todo el lugar. Los capas negras lanzaron varios jutsu de fuego, agua y tierra. Pero generalmente aplastaban, golpeaban o quemaban a un compañero. Algunos guerreros trataron de huir por los distintos túneles. Pero eran muy lentos. Demasiado lentos para un Naruto que generó un clon para acumular energía natural. Mientras él, se movía identificando al enemigo al sentir la energía de ellos.

Una bola de fuego lanzada, comenzó a incendiar unos muebles en un rincón. Eso aportó algo de luz al lugar. Sin embargo, las penumbras no hacían mucha diferencia al rumbo de la batalla. Uno de los Akatsuki alto y musculoso, con un tatuaje que cubría la mitad de su cara. Perdió su cabeza de repente. Su compañero dio un salto alejándose de la sombra que había matado al hombre a su lado. Pero un segundo después su mortal expresión por el filo planteado que lo traspasaba por la espalda, fue lo que puso en terror a los 4 hombres que aún estaban vivos en la caverna. Intentaron escapar, de verdad lo intentaron. Pero combatir a Naruto, que podía seguir todos sus movimientos con la energía natural, era casi imposible.

Algunos minutos después, cuando el rubio había cazado a todos los que quedaban. Desapareció su clon que le reportó suficiente poder para entrar al modo Sennin. Sacó de su bolsillo una píldora de soldado y se la comió. Estaba en el límite, pero aun el combate no terminaba. Caminó pesadamente por los túneles que lo llevaron a los laboratorios, las cocinas y los dormitorios. Pocos rivales restaban en la base bajo tierra. Naruto supuso que la mayoría combatía al zorro en el exterior. Por fin llegó a las celdas, un complejo inmenso de cientos de rejas. Había ninjas de todas las naciones, varios por celda, apenas podía sentirlos. Seguro tenían sellos inhibidores. Llego a una pared donde una serie de interruptores destacaban. Sus ojos con la visión en la oscuridad del Kyuubi, le permitieron encender el correcto. Gracias a dios no dependía del generador antes destruido. Pudo reconocer a Anko Mitarashi y tres más en una de las tantas celdas. La bella Jounnin sonrió al verlo. Pero su cara indicó desesperación al ver que Naruto era atacado por la espalda.

-¡Cuidado! – le grito Anko señalando con el dedo.

Cuatro ninjas se abalanzaron sobre el rubio que sin darse vuelta envió una fuerte carga de chakra a su espada. La plateada Katana brilló y varios relámpagos rodearon el cuerpo de Naruto como una armadura que electrocutó mortalmente a los atacantes. Los integrantes de la "emboscada" cayeron fulminados. La descarga de "rayo de luna" los mató instantáneamente. Naruto sin siquiera reparar por sus víctimas, saltó un barandal que separaba dos niveles de las celdas y se detuvo cerca de la reja que retenía a la Jounnin. Con una tremenda patada frontal destruyó la cerradura de la celda. Anko y 3 ninja de su equipo salieron rápidamente. Los tres subalternos revisaron los cuerpos de los enemigos para hacerse con las armas. Pero la Kunoichi se quedó frente al rubio mirándolo lujuriosamente. Naruto estaba cubierto de sangre. Sus ropas goteaban el rojo y negro de su paso por la batalla. Sus ojos no reflejaban vida, sino deber. Como moverse solo por costumbre. Anko pasó su lengua por los labios sensualmente. Ese no era el niñito inocente y tonto que conocía. Era un hombre peligroso y sexi. Justo como a ella le gustaban. La Jounnin levantó su remera dejando ver el sello puesto en su vientre. Lo hizo lento y sensual. Siempre le agradaban esos juegos.

-Ahora sorpréndeme cachorro, –dedicándole una sonrisa- y te lo agradeceré como no tienes idea.

Naruto cambió su Katana a la mano izquierda y con la derecha concentró chakra en cada dedo. El zorro le había trasmitido conocimientos sobre sellos. Colocó suavemente su mano en forma de garra sobre el vientre de Anko y el sello desapareció. La Kunoichi lo miraba sorprendida y algo excitada. Le gustaban los hombres justo así. Fríos y distantes, sexis y poderosos.

-Gracias cachorro, -bajando su remera lentamente- al volver a casa, buscare como recompensarte.

-Anko-sensei, ayúdeme a liberar a todos los prisioneros de sus celdas. Del otro lado de este lugar hay un túnel. Salgan todos por allí. Así evitaran la batalla.

Mientras Anko y su equipo comenzaban a abrir las celdas. Naruto realizó una docena de clones simples para acelerar la libertad de los ninja en cautiverio. El Naruto real se movió hacia una puerta lateral que lo llevaba a los depósitos de la base. Podía sentir el poder de Mitsuy moverse por allí. No escaparía. Nada podría detenerlo.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*

Una hora después Kakashi y su equipo llegaron al valle del fin. Registraron la zona rápidamente, Pakku detectaba el olor de varios ninjas. Sai uso sus pájaros y ratones de tinta para revisar a fondo todo el radio del bosque cercano. El Kazekage Gaara realizo una extraña técnica. En su clásica postura de brazos cruzados, cerró sus ojos y la arena en su tinaja se transformó en seis columnas que lo cercaron. Su guardaespaldas informo al resto del equipo que el Kazekage usaba su arena para sentir las vibraciones de la tierra. Eso lo ayudaba saber si había cuevas o trampas bajo tierra. Pero poco tuvo que explorar porque al otro lado del lago, justo donde comenzaban los bosques nuevamente. La tierra se levantó y dejo verse la entrada a una cueva. Muchos ninjas comenzaron a brotar de la apertura, eran tantos que Kakashi temió por las vidas de todos. Pero no, todos los ninjas que salieron y los que aún continuaban saliendo. Eran provenientes de las 5 aldeas ninja. Aliados, compañeros, amigos, todos libres. Dos jóvenes Kunoichi de la arena estallaron de alegría al ver a Gaara. Corrieron hacia él y lo abrazaron efusivamente. Todos rieron momentáneamente por que el pelirrojo se ruborizó levemente. Como bien lo había dicho Kankuro en alguna otra ocasión:

-"el poder los hace más atractivos"

Kakashi usó su comunicación con el resto de los perros rastreadores. Los prisioneros habían sido encontrados. Había varios heridos, otros presentaban signos de inanición. El cautiverio había sido duro. Pero al menos había concluido. El equipo Shikamaru y el de los Kage recibieron las buenas noticias a través de los perros del ninja copia. Aceleraron la marcha desviándose del trayecto que, varios kilómetros más allá, los hubiera llevado al combate del zorro demonio.

Mientras tanto el Kyuubi, protegido por el tornado de fuego había logrado resquebrajar las barreras oscuras que lo encerraban. Los capas negras no resistirían. Casi habían consumido la totalidad de su chakra. Algunos estaban arrodillados. Kabuto estaba en un predicamento. Tenía el jutsu cargado en su mano. Solo debía lanzarlo a la criatura. Pero si las barreras caían. Todo el fuego acumulado por la bestia mataría a todo alrededor. El peliblanco usó todo su poder para salvarse. A una mano, realizó los sellos. Aunque esto consumiera mucho de su poder:

-¡Arte ninja, RESURECCION IMPURA!

Surgieron dos ataúdes de la tierra. Las cubiertas volaron lejos, los esclavos Itachi y Kakuzu aparecieron. Las órdenes mentales de Kabuto fueron claras. Los esclavos debían protegerlo del fuego que arrasaría con todos. Itachi desplegó su técnica SUNSANOO, el espectro con escudo y armadura pesada surgió, rodeando a Kabuto y compañía. Mientras, Kakuzu realizó un poderoso muro de agua delante del Sunsanoo para reforzar la defensa. Los capas negras vieron la maniobra de Kabuto y solo tuvieron tiempo de maldecir por haber elegido servir al bando equivocado. Las paredes oscuras estallaron y el tornado de fuego se amplió arrasando con todo. Nadie logró salvarse en la zona de combate. Nadie, a excepción de Kabuto que resistió el infierno generado por el zorro. El muro de agua fue desbordado pero no el Sunsanoo que resistió con dificultad. Aunque a decir verdad, fue por muy poco que pudo soportar. Todo el escenario era un caos. Cráteres y desolación adornada por pequeños y no tan pequeños focos de incendios. El alba comenzaba a llegar. La noche del demonio estaba concluyendo. Pero aun el Kyuubi tenía un rival.

-¡FELICIDADES OROCHIMARU! –Bramó la criatura- TE VEZ MUY DIFERENTE PERO PUEDO SENTIR TU ASQUEROSO OLOR. HAS RESISTIDO EL PODER DEL FUEGO.

-mi nombre es Kabuto bestia, -disgustado- y te presentaría a mis esclavos, pero creo que ya los conoces.

\- CLARO QUE LOS RECUERDO, -gruño el zorro- EL UCHIHA MUERTO Y EL TONTO QUE MURIO POR EL RASENGAN DE NARUTO. ¡QUE PAR DE IDIOTAS TE HAS CONSEGUIDO COMO ALIADOS JA JA JA!

-¡Esclavos!, para ser precisos,-levantando la mano con la luz azulada- Así como lo serás tú Kyuubi, cuando te atrape. Ku ku ku ¡Toma esto!

El peliblanco lanzó un denso rayo azulado de su mano. El zorro no pudo evitarlo. Un aura azul comenzó a rodear, en forma de cadenas luminosas, a la criatura que gruñía y se retorcía. Kabuto hizo desaparecer a sus dos esclavos. Ya casi no tenía chakra para conservarlos.

-¡GROOOOAAARRR! ¿Qué ME HAS HECHO?-tratando de liberarse de los rayos rodeándolo-.

-ku ku ku ¡Serás mío zorro! Ku ku ku ¡Te sellaré en mi pergamino!

\- ¡NOOOO! –Desesperado- ¡NO DE NUEVOOO!

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*

DENTRO DE LA CUEVA-BASE:

Naruto perseguía al motivo de su ira. El tal Mitsuy intentaba sin éxito huir por los diferentes túneles dejando criaturas invocadas detrás suyo. Naruto las destrozaba rápidamente con "rayo de luna" en su mano derecha o con un Rasengan formados ocasionalmente en su izquierda. Estaba agotado, pero el rencor hacia el asesino de Tenten lo forzaba a sacar fuerzas de donde ya no tenía.

El rubio tenía varias heridas generadas por los diferentes combates. Cosas no muy graves si tuviera al Kyuubi en su interior. Pero en estos momentos esas heridas no se curaban. Aun así, su cuerpo estaba bañado con la sangre de sus enemigos mayormente. Lo que lo hacía verse aún más temible a ojos de quien lo enfrentaba. No se detendrían hasta liquidar a Mitsuy, nada lograría pararlo. "Rayo de luna" bebería la sangre de ese maldito. Era algo jurado y Naruto jamás había roto una promesa. Salvo una por culpa del miserable, a quien ahora precisamente estaba siguiendo. Al final Mitsuy equivocó el camino y quedó atrapado. Naruto se acercaba esbozando una tenebrosa sonrisa. Mitsuy comprendió lo que ese gesto significaba. La habitación en la que estaba tenía una única salida y era a través del rubio. Un pequeño estante con armas estaba junto al temeroso "cara cortada". Tomo una espada y no podía evitar temblar mientras la empuñaba:

\- No…no te acerques – dijo temblando, ya que por primera vez en su vida sentía lo que era el miedo.

\- je je je, parece que ha llegado el final – señalo Naruto sombríamente.

\- yo….yo….-aterrorizado- me rindo, me….

No pudo terminar. Naruto se movió en un parpadeo y en dos movimientos que asemejaron solo uno. Partió la espada de su rival y en el mismo impulso enterró el plateado filo de su Katana en el vientre de su presa. El filo de su espada comenzó a descargar electricidad en el abdomen del herido. Mitsuy se desplomo, quedando de rodillas frente al rubio. Parecía que terminaría ahí mismo. Pero con su mano libre, Naruto asesto un terrible puñetazo en el rostro de su enemigo.

-Se llamaba Tenten Nakamura,- dijo al desparramado rival- era dulce, era buena, no creas que te matare rápido.

Naruto uso su mano libre para levantar en el aire a Mitsuy. Lo tenía por el cuello. Colgado sobre la altura de su cabeza. El malherido apenas podía respirar. Naruto lo lanzó contra una pared tan violentamente que generó un cráter en el muro de roca. Mitsuy ya hubiese perdido la conciencia en una situación normal. Este último golpe había sido definitivo. Pero el rubio usó su espada no solo para herirlo, sino para sellar con una quemadura interna el sangrado de su enemigo. La katana no solo era filosa y mortífera, también podía ser usada para torturar. Y Naruto no solo inyectaba electricidad en su enemigo para evitar que se desangrara, sino también para mantenerlo consiente del dolor. Que no se durmiera y muriera sin saber lo que ocurría.

-tenemos tiempo….-dijo tenebroso el rubio y volvió apuñalar a su enemigo, esta vez fue en un muslo y repitió el sellado de sangre para mantenerlo vivo más tiempo- aún tenemos mucho tiempo.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*

EN EL VALLE DEL FIN:

El equipo de los Kage y el de Shikamaru llegaron casi al mismo tiempo. Los Henge jutsu se dispersaron y todos los ninjas de las diferentes aldeas se reunieron con sus líderes. Era un clima casi festivo. Más de 150 ninjas que se creían muertos, estaban vivos y relativamente sanos. Los medico se evocaron a los heridos, mientras los Kage ponían a sus equipos en orden para viajar hacia el supuesto lugar de la base Akatsuki. Anko Mitarashi realizaba un rápido informe a la Hokage que atendía a un Shinobi herido. La Kunoichi explicaba que aparentemente Naruto había penetrado en soledad por la base liberando a los prisioneros y acabando con cualquiera que se le opusiera sin más.

Anko señaló la extraña espada que portaba Naruto capaz de desprender descargas eléctricas poderosas. Tsunade consultó al equipo Kakashi sobre esa espada. De todos los conocidos del rubio recibió idéntica respuesta. Nadie había visto a Naruto portar una espada. La Mizukage sonrió complacida. Naruto Uzumaki cada vez se le hacía más interesante. La bella pelirroja se apartó para hablar con su guardaespaldas sobre el tema:

-¿Qué piensas de esto Shigure? –susurrando disimuladamente.

-Mucha… coincidencia…... –seria.

-Espero que no tengas prisa por volver a casa Shigure –sonriendo- tengo ganas de quedarme un tiempo por aquí.

-Hai…Mizukage-sama –seria y fría.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

EN EL CAMPO SOBRE LA BASE AKATSUKI:

Las cosas no iban bien. Para Kabuto, claro está.

Había lanzado su técnica y el zorro se quejaba. Todo había sido parte de un plan bien preparado por meses. La emboscada, los secuestros fallidos y esperar que el jinchuriki se desprotegiera abandonando la aldea. Todo con detalles más o menos, venia saliendo relativamente perfecto. Conteniendo el poder del zorro demonio, solo restaría capturar al Hachibi para tener a los 9 demonios. Todo estaba por debajo de los cálculos para Kabuto Yakushi. Cuando de repente la criatura comenzó a reír malignamente. Sin importarle la energía que lo rodeaba y teóricamente debería estar atrapándolo dentro del pergamino. La técnica no causaba efecto.

\- ¡No puede ser! –Dando un paso para atrás- ¡Es imposible!

-JA JA JA ¡ME DIVERTI MUCHO HACIENDOTE CREER QUE ME AFECTABA ESA TONTERIA!

Las cadenas de luz que supuestamente retenían al demonio se habían disipado. El zorro seguía libre y dispuesto a seguir la batalla que tanto placer le causaba.

-¡VEN AQUÍ ASQUEROSA SERPIENTE! –Viéndolo correr a Kabuto- ¡AHORA ES MI TURNO!

El Kyuubi juntó sus colas cerca del hocico y acumuló chakra en sus fauces. Lo moldeó rápidamente en una poderosa esfera de color negro. Si esa bola de energía chocaba contra una montaña la pulverizaría. Pues bien, era con ese ataque que quería golpear al despavorido Kabuto. El peliblanco giró minutos después de su huida, justo para ver venir la esfera. Pero con su jutsu de reemplazo para dejar su piel (Un Kabuto falso) se escondió en la tierra descendiendo hasta la cueva-base. El zorro aun así podía olerlo. El escurridizo enemigo había logrado escapar.

\- MALDITO SEAS OROCHIMARU –gruñendo- ERES UNA CUCARACHA DIFICIL DE MATAR.

El Kyuubi elevó sus nueve colas y como si fueran filosas estacas las enterró en el suelo. Luego hizo fluir chakra a través de ellas y causó el derrumbe de toda la base. En ese instante Naruto caminaba por uno de los túneles cuando todo comenzó a derrumbarse. Pero utilizo su último recurso y gastando el resto de chakra, tan solo para escapar ante la inminente caída de toneladas de tierra:

-¡Hiraishin no jutsu!

El rubio apareció en un destello cerca del Kyuubi. Afortunadamente había dejado algo de poder para una emergencia. El zorro miró a Naruto algo preocupado. Si el rubio moría, a él le tocaría igual destino. El jutsu de Kabuto no funcionó exactamente por eso. La criatura no estaba libre. Su esencia, aún estaba contenida en el cuerpo de Naruto. Pero la fusión con la mente del humano le daba la virtud de ser invocado a la batalla. El zorro comenzó a convertirse en vapor rojo. Lentamente entró en el rubio como suave briza de la mañana. La claridad del nuevo día ya era evidente en el cielo. Naruto estaba en las últimas fuerzas. El Kyuubi comenzó a equilibrarlo con su chakra. Al menos tendría lo suficiente para intentar regresar a Konoha. El rubio comenzó a caminar. Su cuerpo apenas lo sostenía.

No llegó demasiado lejos en realidad, apenas pudo salir del círculo de desierto creado por el tornado del Kyuubi. Algunos metros más allá, cuando comenzaban los bosques nuevamente, Naruto se desplomó cerca de un árbol. Estaba agotado no había dudas, y si nadie venia por él. Le sería muy complicado volver. Su cuerpo le enviaba sensaciones terribles de dolor, rodillas, brazos, pecho. Sus ojos pesaban, sus brazos cayeron a los lados. Debía dormir no tuvo otra alternativa. Su venganza no obstante, había concluido con éxito.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Un par de horas después lo encontraron. Toda la comitiva liderada por los Kage con sus diferentes equipos llegaron a la zona de combate. El espectáculo era aterrador. Centenares de cuerpos regados por kilómetros. Decenas de árboles arrancados, más de un kilómetro y medio a la redonda de bosque desaparecido. Todos los que alguna vez había visto el poder del zorro. Supieron enseguida que de su mano había venido esta destrucción. Había un claro hundimiento en la tierra aledaña a la batalla. Supieron que la base subterránea había sido derrumbada. Uno de los ninjas pertenecientes al clan Hyuuga encontró a Naruto. Gracias a su Byakugan localizó al rubio en el otro lado del desierto, sentado bajo un árbol. Shikamaru, Kakashi y sus equipos llegaron primero corriendo con desesperación.

-Ino, ¿Dime como esta?- preguntó Kakashi algo nervioso por la sangre que lo adornaba.

-Tiene heridas profundas –señaló la rubia- creo que ninguna es mortal, pero debemos llevarlo al hospital.

-Gracias a Kami… – indicó Shikamaru suspirando- solo faltaba que este tonto se nos muriera.

-No digas eso, - le increpó Yamato de brazos cruzados- además Tsunade-sama esta….

-¡Apártense de mi camino! – Dijo la líder, casi atropellando a Kakashi y Yamato- ¿Cómo está Naruto?

-tranquila Tsunade-sama,-intentó serenarla Ino- el está….

La Hokage comenzó a descargar chakra sobre el rubio. Debía comprobarlo por sí misma. Verlo cubierto de sangre solo le trajo la horrible imagen de sus seres queridos muertos. ¡Eso no podía volver a pasarle a ella! ¡Su Naruto no se podía morir así!

-¿Cómo está el chico? – interrogó la Mizukage acercándose al grupo presente.

Yamato y Kakashi comenzaron a repetir lo que Ino había dicho algo atontados por la bella presencia de la Mizukage. Mientras Tsunade que seguía revisando al inconsciente Naruto, comenzó a disgustarse con el repentino interés de la pelirroja en el rubio. ¿Qué es, lo que quería con él? ¿Acaso era otra de sus pervertidas búsquedas de conquistas?

La Mizukage era conocida por adquirir poder para su villa valiéndose de todo. Inclusive sexo. Seducía a los jóvenes prometedores para luego hacerlos trasladarse a la niebla. La alianza ninja la había beneficiado enormemente es esos aspectos. Intercambios de Shinobi que solo estaban limitados por la voluntad expresa de ellos. Tsunade tuvo muchas ganas de mandarla al diablo. Si su intención era apropiarse de Naruto, no se lo permitiría. No perdería al rubio a quien consideraba un hijo o un nieto.

-Se encuentra herido gravemente, presumo que consumió muchas píldoras de soldado-susurro Tsunade muy preocupada- Debemos atenderlo en el hospital cuanto antes.

-Entonces lo llevaremos al instante – señaló sonriendo la Mizukage- ¿Shigure?

La Kunoichi que oficiaba como su guardaespaldas se acercó rápidamente.

-la técnica de Shigure solo puede con 5 personas a esta distancia-aclaró la pelirroja

-Iré yo, – aplicó Tsunade terminante- no me despegaré de Naruto hasta que no despierte. Kakashi, ayúdame a llevarlo. (No te acercaras a él pervertida)

-De acuerdo Hokage-sama, -dijo la líder de Kiri- (vieja bruja, no me vas a arruinar mi idea)

Las tres mujeres y el ninja copia (que cargó sobre su espalda a Naruto) se acercaron al rubio. Shigure entonces mordió su dedo para obtener sangre y haciendo sellos dijo con firmeza:

-¡KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!

Una brillante luz circular surgió del suelo atrapando a los 5 pasajeros. Un segundo después la luz desapareció y ya ninguno estaba. Hacia la aldea de la hoja, volvieron. Solo la incertidumbre de los que quedaron en el bosque era palpable a simple vista. La desolación ese campo de batalla era similar a los corazones de los amigos de Naruto.

 **Fin del capítulo.**


	22. CAPITULO 21

**CAPITULO 21: ETERNO DOLOR**

El Raikage y el Tsuchikage registraban la zona en busca de algún rastro sobre Madara o Kabuto. Ambos concluyeron que si estaban en la cueva que se derrumbó seguramente habrían muerto. Aunque la lógica los llevaba a pensar que seguían vivos y ocultos en otro lugar. Eran demasiado inteligentes como para combatir al zorro demoniaco frente a frente. Lo mejor era volver a Konoha. Era imperiosa una nueva reunión de los 5 Kage para decidir qué curso de acción tomar. 

Algunas horas después, en un refugio bajo tierra situado en algún lugar del territorio de la roca. Uchiha Madara manipulaba varios tubos de ensayos intercambiando y mesclando sus contenidos. Los líquidos adquirían diferentes colores dependiendo de cómo los combinara. La fase 2 de su experimento estaba completa. Madara había logrado grandes avances en su control del chakra de los Biju. Primeramente, el gran contenedor que guardaba todas las criaturas capturadas, ahora era un grupo de pequeñas vasijas de contención. Cada Biju estaba atrapado individualmente. 7 contenedores particulares con sellos especiales y precauciones máximas. 

El Uchiha tenía su plan listo. No en vano había esperado en las sombras tanto tiempo por su venganza. Atraparía a todas las bestias y destruiría a las 5 aldeas en el proceso. Su ojo siempre mirando el futuro. Anticipando cada movimiento del enemigo. El Sharingan eterno que siempre vigila. 

-¿Qué quieres, Zetzu? – dijo Madara de pronto, de espaldas a la aparición del monstruo. 

-Increíble, nunca puedo sorprenderlo, Madara-sama –atravesando una pared 

-¿Cumpliste con la misión? –girando para verlo 

\- Aquí, se lo traje –señalando al cuerpo que traía arrastrando- ¿Para qué lo necesita? 

Madara observo a Kabuto inconsciente. Parecía respirar con dificultad, pero aun lo hacía. En esa oscura cueva donde el guerrero del Sharingan se había instalado con su laboratorio. Tenía todo lo necesario para resistir un largo tiempo sin asomar la nariz a la superficie. Zetzu, Kabuto y Madara gastarían los siguientes meses en perfeccionar la manipulación de los chakra de Biju. Entonces, como gigantescas píldoras de soldado, incrementarían el poder del nuevo ejército de Akatsuki para aplastar a la alianza ninja. 

-Además, ¿Quién sabe? –Pensó Madara- tal vez los Kage vuelvan a pelear entre ellos por el poder. Mirando a Zetzu- Llévalo a una habitación. Se lo ve agotado, luego nos dará su informe. – luego continuo con su trabajo dándole la espalda a su esbirro. 

-¿Para qué le sirve Kabuto? Apenas llegue a salvarlo del derrumbe de su base. De no ser por mí…. 

-Su "Edo Tensei" me sirve para recuperar valiosos elementos. Sus habilidades como médico me ayudan con los experimentos. Su obsesión por Uchiha Sasuke me sirve para esclavizarlo. 

-Pero le ha fallado miserablemente al intentar capturar al Kyuubi. Además, destruyeron al ejército extranjero. 

-Ese "ejercito" era una partida de inútiles. Por eso nos escondíamos. Nunca ganaríamos una batalla con ellos como tropas. Con respecto al Kyuubi, por algo es la criatura más poderosa de todas. 

-Pero usted la controló con el Sharingan ¿No es cierto? 

-Y el costo fueron años de no tener mi chakra. Años en las sombras. Todo por culpa del Yondaime. 

La asquerosa criatura llamada Zetzu comenzó a arrastrar al peliblanco inconsciente para llevarlo a una habitación. Zetzu sabía que Madara, no gustaba de hablar demasiado. Estirar la conversación, era arriesgarse a enfadar al Shinobi más poderoso en la materia del Doujutsu. 

-¿Qué hay de los informes de Homura y Koharu?-pregunto Madara- Debo saber que ocurre en mi "querida" aldea. 

\- ¿Informe ha dicho? –Sorprendido- Creí que usted había acabado con los ex–consejeros. 

-¿Para qué mataría a mis espías? –Fijando su vista en la criatura- Dime que ocurrió. 

-Ambos asesinados en la capital de país del fuego. Incinerados, por el "Amateratsu". Por eso creí que usted…. 

-¡ja ja ja! –Se reía sorprendido Madara luego de razonarlo un momento- ¡muy bien Sasuke, muy bien! Descubriste la forma de llegar a ellos. No tiene que sorprenderme. Eres el talento de esta generación. 

-Pero, eso quiere decir –balbuceó Zetzu aturdido- Él no estaba sin su chakra. El nunca…. 

-"La venganza es un plato que se sirve mejor, cuando esta frio". Sasuke aprendió a esperar. Lo que no derrotas con poder, puedes vencerlo con la inteligencia, je je. 

-Aun no lo comprendo ¿De qué lado está Sasuke? –pregunto Zetzu. 

-Del mío, por supuesto. –Cruzándose de brazos- Aunque él no lo quiera, siempre estará de mi lado. Recuerda, que somos familia. Ja ja ja. En algunos meses, tal vez un año, formare un poderoso ejército alimentado con el poder de los Biju. Esta guerra será la definitiva. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ 

En el hospital de la hoja, más precisamente en la habitación de Sakura. La Kunoichi de cabellos rosados estaba ya despierta y sentada en la cama. Yuri Nagumo pelaba una manzana con suma habilidad. Su notable talento para los asuntos de la cocina le otorgaba el amplio manejo de los utensilios tales como un cuchillo. 

Cortó una pequeña rodaja y se la alcanzó a Sakura con dulzura. Siempre conservaba una suave sonrisa que no era fingida, sino cargada de la aptitud de ver siempre el lado amable de las cosas. Sakura no podía corresponder el gesto. Aun su mente estaba en el campo número 2. Con la chica que había sacrificado su vida por de ella. Saboreó la dulce fruta y sus labios agradecieron el homenaje. Dolorosos pensamientos la torturaban ¿Por qué lo hiciste Tenten? Tú, ya estabas con él. ¿Por qué me salvaste? ¿Cómo podre estar con Naruto, cuando siento que tú lo mereces? 

Yuri la observaba profundamente. La peliazul parecía nunca entender las situaciones complejas de los sentimientos. Para ella en su carácter tan particular, todo era blanco o negro. Era por eso que sus escasos momentos de furia se transformaban en verdaderas catástrofes para los que tuvieran la mala fortuna de generarlos. Sentada en una silla frente a Sakura, parecía no poder llegar con su buen ánimo a la pelirosa. Le acercó otra rodaja de la rica manzana aceptada casi por reflejo, y sonrío a Sakura que aun parecía perdida en sus pensamientos. De pronto, la pelirosa pudo notar las atenciones de Yuri, y le agradeció: 

-Gracias Yuri –con los ojos tristes 

\- ¿Por qué Sakura-san? –algo sorprendida 

-Por ser tan buena amiga. Por salvar a mis padres en la feria. Por estar junto a mí ahora. 

-Bueno… -gesto de restar importancia con la mano- Usted es muy importante para mi señor. 

-No sé qué tan importante seguiré siendo después de lo que paso. –suspirando resignada. 

-Como siempre, -mirándola con seguridad- será lo más importante –sonrisa 

\- ¿Por…..por qué piensas eso? –ruborizándose 

-Este… no debería decirlo. –dudando 

-Por favor –ojos de cachorrito. 

\- ¡No me mire así! -ofuscada- siempre me convence con esa mirada, jum - cruzándose de brazos 

\- ¡Por favor! –ojos aún más tiernos, a punto de llorar 

-¡Esta bien! –Roja e indignada- (no puedo ver esos ojos, parece un cachorrito). Las primeras noches que entre al cuarto de mi señor,-Sakura la miraba con venita en la frente- Etto…él hablaba entre sueños. 

-¿Y que decía? –sorprendida e intrigada 

-Sakura, Sakura y más Sakura. 

La pelirosa enrojeció violentamente. 

-incluso comencé a vestir de este color rosado-indico Yuri señalando su kimono- porque pensé que la agradaban los arboles de Sakura. –confundida 

-Bueno, -muy avergonzada- no tiene nada de raro, -voz sin convicción- después de todo somos amigos y… 

-¿Y con los amigos una se besa y comienzan a desnudarse en la mesa de la cocina? –sorprendida 

\- ¿Cómo, como, tu….?- con la boca abierta 

-No estaba dormida, escuche gemidos y…. –roja y agachando la cabeza- creí que mi señor estaba herido y…. 

-¡Nos espiaste! –mescla de furia y vergüenza 

-¡No fue mi intención Sakura-san! –Negando calurosamente con la cabeza- Perdóneme, perdóneme. 

Sakura suspiró resignada. No podía enojarse ante tan "encantadora" disculpa. Yuri se acercó a la pelirosa. Trataba de susurrar algo, tal vez algo secreto. Se la veía muy abochornada. 

\- ¿Una tiene que hacer esas "cosas" con los amigos? 

Sakura tragó duro. Después de todo, Yuri sabía que Naruto y Tenten eran novios. No quería que Yuri pensara mal de ella. No quería causarle mala impresión. Pero no sabía que contestar. 

\- ¿Qué…por qué? 

\- Bue…..no, mi señor siempre me ha dicho que si me portaba bien seriamos amigos. 

\- No, pero lo que el quiso dec…. 

-Si quiere "eso" de mí… -colorada, manos en el rostro- yo….no estaría para nada en desacuerdo, ji ji. 

-¡¿Qué dices Yuri?! –puño apretado, vena en la frente 

-bueno, él es tan guapo, tan fuerte y cuando sonríe, ¡Kiiiia! –soñando despierta 

Sakura volvió a suspirar, definitivamente no podía disgustarse con la peliazul. Ella tenía esa forma de ser única. Capaz de alegrar los más tristes momentos. Capaz de desesperar a los más tranquilos. Y sin embargo dueña de un encanto aniñado que generaba las ganas de perdonarle cualquier cosa que dijera.

-Si olvidas todo este asunto,-le previno Sakura- te compraré una manzana con caramelo–sonrisa 

-¡Ssiiii! – parándose y dando saltitos 

Sakura pensando (menos mal que escuche el rumor de la mano de agua, je) 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Aparecieron de repente, en el centro de Konoha. Kakashi llevaba en su espalda al inconsciente rubio. Shigure Kousaka tenía ese extraordinario poder de herencia familiar. Si bien no era el momento. Kakashi y Tsunade no pudieron evitar sentir intriga por la Kunoichi guardaespaldas de la Mizukage que se ocultaba casi por completo, con una capa y una máscara de la que solo sobresalían sus fríos y duros ojos. Sin dudas era muy fuerte para ser guardaespaldas de un Kage y su Kekengenkai la hacía una formidable arma de escape para su líder. 

Llegaron al hospital y tres hombres se llevaron a Naruto para ayudar a asearlo. Sobre una camilla en una sala desocupada para la ocasión, Tsunade y Shizune se encargaron de revisar su cuerpo de manera minuciosa. Las píldoras de soldado habían ejercicio su nefasto efecto secundario. Se agravaron los dolores y las heridas no tratadas. La operación duro alrededor de 6 horas. La Hokage se sentía desfallecer, pero no dejaría la sala hasta asegurar el bienestar de Naruto. 

Kakashi informó al consejo sobre la destrucción de la base Akatsuki y la misión exitosa del rescate de Naruto. Kiba fue alertado por Akamaru del regreso de Naruto. Le pidió a Hinata que averigüe lo que pueda. Shino solo asintió, también quería saber. Maito Gai había dejado en su casa a sus dos estudiantes. Le dolía en el alma, cada movimiento. Pero era su deber cumplir sus obligaciones. La más penosa de ellas sería, llegar a la casa Nakamura para informar la triste noticia. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Mientras que el resto de los Kage liderando a la enorme comitiva rescatada volvía a la aldea de la hoja, Tsunade a través de Kakashi, le ordenó al consejo que organice todo para dar alojamiento apropiado a todos los refugiados. Lamentablemente no había capacidad suficiente para albergar a los rescatados. Se dispuso entonces, cerrar varios campos de entrenamiento colocando carpas y todo lo necesario para recibir a la comitiva recién llegada. Fue una mañana muy particular en Konoha. Salvo por los trabajadores y comerciantes que realizaron sus actividades con normalidad. El 80% de los ninjas estuvo descansando hasta entrada la tarde. Era algo justo y necesario, considerando la agitada e interminable noche anterior.

Lady-Tsunade salió junto a Shizune de la sala de operaciones. Kakashi, Yamato, Sai, Shikamaru, Hinata, Ino y hasta Akamaru esperaban ansiosos noticias del estado físico de Naruto. 

-Estoy agotada, necesito dormir –abriéndose paso y alejándose- Shizune, encárgate de todo. (Necesito Sake con urgencia, antes de que explote) 

Todos voltearon a ver fijo a la morocha. La Hokage estaba preocupada, era fácil notarlo. Solo Shizune sabría las respuestas. 

-Su cuerpo está muy mal, -susurró con pena- se ha exigido mucho más de lo debido. La batalla, aquí en Konoha, lo había agotado. Pero además ingirió un par de píldoras de soldado, y si sumamos la tremenda exigencia del chakra rojo… 

-¡Por favor Shizune-san! –Le gritó Ino histérica de los nervios- ¡Déjese de rodeos! 

-No se está recuperando –admitió sombríamente- lo estabilizamos, lo curamos en la medida de lo posible. Pero en los siguientes 2 días correrá riesgo su vida. Ahora, todo depende de él. 

Todos quedaron mudos. Casi pareció que Shizune anunciaba la muerte del rubio. Nadie tuvo fuerzas ni para preguntar detalles. El cansancio comenzó a ganarles, la terrible noche del festival seria tristemente recordada por muchos años. Kakashi susurró que lo mejor que todos fueran a dormir. Nada podía hacerse, parados en ese pasillo. Pero cuando todos se dispersaron a sus casas o departamentos en búsqueda de dormir algunas horas. Hatake Kakashi volvió sobre sus pasos. 

Regresó al solitario pasillo y sentado en uno de los bancos se dispuso a leer su ICHA ICHA preferido. Un detalle tonto e inútil, como el mismo había dicho, nada cambiaría con permanecer allí. Pero el ninja copia estaba experimentando un dolor nunca finalizado. Como ver una vez más, a Obito Uchiha. Como regresar en el tiempo y verlo agonizante entregando su ojo. Kakashi simulaba leer de su libro, pero las letras no adquieren el sentido. Porque sus ojos, están empañados del eterno dolor. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Caminó por el corredor decaído. Sus anchos hombros le pesaban como anclas. A su lado, Shizune caminaba en silencio acompañando su dolor. Maito Gai había tomado la responsabilidad de avisarle. Después de todo, había sido su estudiante. Tomoko Nakamura se desmayó abruptamente. Shio la cuidaba en la casa. Era eso, y que el hermano de Tenten no podía ni verla por el dolor. Shio tendría los ojos hinchados de llorar por varios días. Solo eso daba la pauta de lo que sentía por la pérdida de su hermana. 

El pasillo del hospital, adornado por la gran cantidad de heridos y familiares de estos conteniéndolos o visitándolos, eran como burlas al dolor de Goro. ¿La vida debe ser así? ¿Escasos momentos de felicidad perdidos en la extensión de una existencia de dolor? Extrañamente en esa noche, Goro Nakamura había elegido ropa negra. Algo no habitual de él, que siempre se inclinaba por los colores claros al elegir su vestimenta. Su kimono negro, estaba manchado de sangre como funesto presagio. Media docena de intrusos entraron a su casa en la invasión. Pero jamás salieron. 

Goro había sido ninja hasta nivel Chunnin. Compañero de Minato Namikase hasta que el rubio comenzó a entrenar con Jirayja-sama. La única virtud que Goro desarrolló a nivel Ninjutsu, era un extraordinario talento para endurecer su cuerpo asemejándolo al frio e irrompible acero. Su chakra penetraba en las células de su piel formando una especie de armadura que lo transformaba en un mortífero rival en el combate de cuerpo a cuerpo. Sus más de 2 metros, sus kilos de músculos y fuerza, su patente habilidad para el uso de armas de todo tipo. Lo hacían un animal de batalla cuerpo a cuerpo. 

Incluso Goro relató en alguna charla a Naruto, que Minato desarrolló el Rasengan para tener un arma para dañarlo en los combates de práctica. Pero al Nakamura le había llegado el amor. Cuando se casó y su mujer quedó embarazada, decidió no trabajar más como Shinobi. Temía que su muerte en alguna misión, dejara a su familia desamparada. Así que se hizo cargo de la forja familiar. Dejó de pelear por ellos. Pero siempre se culpó por no haber estado en el combate contra el Kyuubi. Se culpó, porque su mejor amigo entregó la vida por la villa. 

El pasillo era lúgubre, pero al entrar a la morgue se le conmociono el corazón. Varias mesas con los cuerpos debajo de las blancas sabanas le daban el terrible aspecto de la fragilidad del ser humano. 60 cuerpos, personas que dieron su vida por todos en la aldea. Shizune solo le indicó con el brazo que mesa debía destapar. Goro había pedido ver a su hija pese a que Gai había intentado disuadirlo. El gigante avanzó hacia el lugar de la morgue donde yacían sus sueños rotos. 

\- Señor Nakamura, - le dijo Shizune desde la puerta- no tiene que hacer esto. 

-Tengo la obligación-susurró Goro destapando la sabana- mas no el deseo y… 

Su mundo se derrumbó. Allí estaba ella. Su niña, su preciosa niña. Cerró los ojos al techo rogando al cielo que fuera una mentira. Una pesadilla horrible. Deseó con fervor abrir sus ojos y encontrase en su cama cerca de su esposa. Un pesadilla que terminaría al trasladarse a la habitación de Tenten y verla allí. Dormida y segura.

Pero sus lágrimas descendían por el anguloso rostro como gemas de dolor salado. Su cara estaba endurecida por la vida de Shinobi. Pero sus lágrimas eran incontenibles. Era Tenten. Colocó su mano acariciando con el revés la mejilla fría. Como si la viera dormir, como cuando enfermaba y su padre se pasaba la noche entera, sentado en la oscuridad del cuarto de la chica, velando por ella. 

Sin embargo desbordado por el dolor interminable, pudo notar a su hija sonriendo suavemente. ¿Qué habrá sucedido para merecer la sonrisa eterna? ¿Decidió reír a la muerte que la buscaba? ¿Murió sonriendo por haber cumplido con su deber? 

-¿Por qué sonríes mi niña?- dijo con la voz apenas audible 

-Porque el hombre que amó hasta el final, llegó a tiempo para despedirse.- dijo Gai, apoyando una mano en el hombro de Goro. 

-¿Dónde están sus amigos? 

-Ambos duermen –susurrando- tuve que darle pastilla a Lee para lograr eso. Y en cuanto a Neji se emborrachó por causa de esto. 

\- ¿Naruto, donde esta? 

\- acaban de traerlo de los bosques. Kakashi me dijo que aplastó la base enemiga matando a todos. Los hizo pedazos. 

-acabo con todos ¿El solo?- sorprendido 

-así es como lo anuncia también la Mizukage. 

-¿Él está bien? 

-No lo sé realmente. Lo vi de pasada cuando lo traían, estaba cubierto de sangre. 

-¿Podré ir a verlo?- consultó Goro cubriendo el cuerpo de Tenten con la sabana. 

-No lo creo, Hokage-sama no se ha apartado de él. Esos son, malos signos ciertamente. 

-Naruto es como su padre, su voluntad es tan poderosa como un ejército. Cuando se recupere. ¿Podrían avisarme? 

-Así lo haré Goro-sama, también pienso que Naruto se restablecerá. Un héroe no debe morir así. 

Goro Nakamura salió de hospital. Pocos hombres o mujeres lo conocían como para darle el pésame. Su costumbre de no bajar casi nunca al centro de Konoha lo hacía alguien casi sin amigos. No lo lamentaba, nunca encontraría alguien como Minato. El único hombre que realmente podía considerar su amigo. Pero ciertamente Goro tenía en sus lágrimas la satisfacción de las palabras emitidas por Gai. Naruto Uzumaki había vengado a Tenten con todo su corazón. Después de todo el hijo de Minato sería su segundo gran amigo a partir de ahora.

Fin del capítulo.


	23. CAPITULO 22

**CAPITULO 22: EL ANGEL EN LA OSCURIDAD**

En los siguientes tres días los acontecimientos en Konoha fueron de lo más agitados. Los funerales estuvieron cargados de intenso dolor. Los hombres y mujeres que dieron sus vidas en la batalla pasada. Sumados al recuerdo de los prisioneros que nunca salieron de esas cuevas (torturados o utilizados para experimentos) adornaron unas jornadas de luto muy importantes. 

Hubo una nueva reunión de los Kage. Se acordó mantener la alianza pese a la supuesta aniquilación del enemigo. Nadie era lo suficientemente descuidado para pensar que Madara o incluso Kabuto estuvieran muertos. Si bien las tropas de Akatsuki eran "historia", Madara conservaba el control de los Biju. Además, cada líder de las 5 aldeas tenía sus propios "intereses" en mantener los acuerdos de alianza. 

El Raikage estaba preocupado por el poder desplegado por Naruto. Las pruebas le indicaban que el rubio había controlado al zorro completamente. También le decían que era más poderoso que el Hachibi, pese a contar este último con más experiencia. Este concepto trasformaba a Konoha en la villa más fuerte. ¿Quién le garantizaba que la Hokage no quisiera hacerle la guerra por viejos pendientes? 

El anciano Tsuchikage tenía problemas en su villa. En las sombras algunos sectores de Iwagakure, se conspiraba para quitar del poder al "eterno" líder. El anciano lo sabía bien, no se atrevían a retarlo por el derecho al puesto de Kage. Así que los traidores preparaban un golpe de estado. Cosa que solo sucedería si la alianza se rompía. Ya que los conspiradores no se arriesgarían a enfrentarse al poder de las 4 aldeas restantes.

La Mizukage no tenía intenciones de deshacer los lazos del acuerdo entre villas. Gracias a ellos, ella podía seducir a los más poderosos Shinobi de las aldeas rivales. Disfrutaba atrapándolos. Incluso compartía su cama con los más sensuales, para luego llevarlos a su tierra y obligarlos a casarse con alguna de las Kunoichi de su villa. Los afincaba en la niebla y sumaba poder, habilidades, técnicas hereditarias y riqueza para el país del agua. Mientras la "alianza" se mantenga, los demás Kage no podrían oponerse a la "voluntad" del ninja que quiera cambiarse de aldea. De hecho, ya había seleccionado a su siguiente objetivo, el "Jinchuriki del Kyuubi". Sabía que la Hokage se opondría a esa perdida. Pero la bella Mizukage guardaba una carta secreta para jugar. Naruto Uzumaki seria suyo al cualquier costo. El y su exótica Katana, dos objetos "invaluables" de un solo golpe.

Lord Kazekage era indistinto a continuar o deshacer la alianza. Después de todo, él tenía su propio acuerdo con Konoha. Sin embargo, algo le indicaba que no era el momento de truncar el pacto. Recordaba que Naruto estaba grave. La posibilidad de su muerte rondaba en la cabeza de Gaara. Mientras el rubio estuviera con vida. Su amistad con Gaara y la devoción por Tsunade los mantendría firmemente "unidos". ¿Pero qué pasaría si Naruto muere? ¿Cómo reaccionaría la Hokage ante la desaparición de su más querido subordinado?

A la Hokage todas las intenciones de sus "aliados" le valían un comino. No tenía cabeza para más, que la habitación donde reposaba su tonto rubio. Iban tres días y Naruto no despertaba. También estaba Sakura que no se despegaba de su lado ni para comer. Sus dos "niños" la tenían profundamente preocupada. ¿Qué voy a hacer si ya no despiertas? ¿Cómo podré continuar? Cuanto daría por escuchar tu voz diciéndome "abuela". Y aun si logras despertar ¿seguirás siendo el mismo? 

Tsunade estaba hundida en sus pensamientos. La reunión de los Kage solo quedó con la sensación de que era conveniente simular la continuación de la alianza. La rubia Hokage no confiaba en ninguno de sus aliados. Tenía razones para sospechar de todos. Aunque Gaara era diferente. No porque personalmente le agrade. Sino porque Naruto y el Kazekage eran amigos de los que no abundan. Capaces de acudir en la ayuda del otro sin medir riesgos. Consientes que eran perecidos en sus sufrimientos de infancias infelices. 

El Kazekage había mandado un mensaje para reunirse con Tsunade, por el asunto Sasuke Uchiha. Gaara no confiaba en el pelinegro. Sentía que el Uchiha sería la manzana de la discordia en las 5 aldeas. Ni siquiera podía confiar en que realmente se estaba regenerando.

Tsunade lo tranquilizó con lo mejor que pudo decirle. Naruto Uzumaki confiaba en Sasuke. El rubio jamás se había equivocado al juzgar el corazón de la gente. Los problemas que el Raikage o cualquiera de los Kage tuvieran con el asunto Sasuke, serian resueltos su debido tiempo por Naruto. El pelirrojo en tanto desconfiaba de todo y de todos. Pero de Naruto jamás. No después de lo ambos habían pasado. Simplemente se limitó a recomendarle a Hokage-sama que ocultara a Sasuke del Raikage. El ninja de la nube intentaría tratar como criminal al pelinegro por revancha del asunto de su brazo. Además del intento de secuestro a Killer Bee. 

Al terminar la reunión de los líderes. El Raikage y el Tsuchikage partieron a sus villas escoltados por sus Shinobi recuperados. El Kazekage visitó a su hermana Temari, dejándole expresa recomendación que le avise el estado de Naruto en cuanto cambie. Luego partió con los suyos hacia Suna. En cuanto a la Mizukage, ordenó uno de sus Jounnin que guiara al grupo rescatado de regreso a su villa. Ella aún tenía asuntos que tratar con Hokage-sama. Solo su guardaespaldas Shigure Kousaka, se quedaría junto a ella. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Naruto abrió sus ojos suavemente. Se encontraba recostado sobre su brazo derecho dando su perfil al techo. El sol radiante calentaba con su luz la habitación entrando por una ventana. Frente al rubio, sentada en una silla junto a la cama estaba Yuri. La peliazul sonrío suavemente, susurró un "buenos días, mi señor" y con los tiernos ojos de una madre velando por su hijo se quedó justo allí, en silencio. El rubio no emitía palabra. Su mirada tenía una profunda decepción y tristeza. Por alguna extraña razón, esperaba estar atado y encerrado en una celda. Las imágenes de cómo se había comportado en el campamento. La sangre que había derramado. Le hacían recordar con dolor como los aldeanos de Konoha lo despreciaban y golpeaban cuando era pequeño. Le llamaban "monstruo", le llamaban "bestia". Al rubio le dolía admitir que tenían la razón. 

-Soy una bestia –pensó terminantemente- Eso es lo que siempre he sido, una bestia. 

Desde el pasillo, una atractiva morocha ingresó al cuarto. Shizune dibujo una amplia sonrisa al ver despierto a Naruto. Se acercó relajada al paciente y puso su mano sobre la frente del rubio. Los ojos de Naruto reflejaban una mirada perdida. No respondía a las aisladas preguntas de rutina como: 

-¿Te sientes mejor? ¿Te duele algún lugar en particular? 

Shizune se emocionó un poco al terminar su breve chequeo con la mano. Ya no había fiebre, sus heridas comenzaban a sanar rápidamente, por efecto del zorro se estaba recuperando satisfactoriamente. La morocha interrogó a Yuri para saber dónde estaba Sakura. Al fin y al cabo hacia dos días que no se despagaba de la habitación. 

-Prácticamente la obligué a marcharse a su casa para que pueda comer y dormir – le dijo Yuri con sonrisa. 

-¿Cómo la convenciste? –Aclaró sorprendida Shizune- parecía que ni Kami la movería de este cuarto. 

-Le dije que sería muy vergonzoso –sonrisa pícara- que mi señor despierte y ella tenga un aroma similar al de un pantano, ji ji. 

Akamaru estaba echado en una esquina esperando por Naruto. El perro blanco parecía hacer guardia custodiando al rubio. El can al notar los ojos abiertos del paciente, se levantó pesadamente y acercándose a la cama lamio suavemente una mano de Naruto dándole la bienvenida. Una débil sonrisa se presentó por un breve momento en el alicaído rubio. 

-Entre bestias, nos entendemos –pensó Naruto con tristeza. 

Algunos minutos después mediante Shizune y Akamaru, todo el mundo se fue enterando que Naruto había despertado. La mayoría de los amigos del rubio se agolpó en el pasillo, donde fueron detenidos en la puerta por Shizune. 

Al rato, Tsunade dejó todo trámite para venir personalmente a revisar a Naruto. Entró al hospital con una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción por la noticia. Pero enseguida su gesto empezó a mutar por rabia, cuando dio cuenta que todos querían entrar a la fuerza para curiosear. Entró al cuarto casi a los empujones por causa del amontonamiento de gente en el pasillo. Shizune no podría contenerlos por mucho. Causaban gran alboroto y la Hokage traía una importante resaca, producto de una larga noche acompañando sus preocupaciones con el Sake. 

Tsunade acabó mirando de reojo a Yuri, que sentada tranquilamente no hacía más que observar en silencio y sonreír. La rubia no podía entender como esa chica peliazul guardaba tan extraordinario poder entre sus comportamientos infantiles y carentes de maldad. Yuri seguía siendo un misterio para la mayoría de Konoha. Pero había salvado a todos de la lluvia de fuego que pudo haber borrado a la aldea y sus habitantes de la faz de la tierra. Era menester reconocer, que la chica jamás había dañado a nadie desde que vivía bajo la protección de los Nakamura. Era además buena amiga de Sakura, y leal hasta la locura con Naruto. Tsunade tenía dolores de cabeza, que se intensificaban por los gritos del pasillo. Así que tuvo que actuar en consecuencia: 

-¡Niña!- mirando a Yuri seriamente- ¿puedes hacer algo con el escándalo de afuera? 

-¿No son los amigos de mi señor?- confundida 

-Si lo son, -gruñendo- Pero no puedo curarlo con todo este ruido. Necesito silencio y tranquilidad. (¡Dios, por que tome tanto Sake anoche!) 

-¿No podrá curar a mi señor, si hay ruidos?- con los ojos tristes 

-Así es… -mirada traviesa- lamento decirte que tal vez…..no se recupere. (Je je je, ahora verán esos escandalosos) 

Los gestos de la peliazul cambiaron drásticamente. Su patente y dulce sonrisa desapareció dando paso a la furia. En su mente, solo quedo la idea de que Naruto no sería curado por culpa de los intrusos. Infló las mejillas, una venita surcaba su perfecta frente, apretó uno de sus puños y parecía echar chispas por los ojos. Entonces comenzó a caminar pesadamente hacia la puerta. 

Mientras tanto Tsunade espiaba de reojo, para reírse de que estaba por ocurrir. Shizune parada en el marco de la entrada, intentaba pedir silencio. Pero todos parecían empeñados en hablar al mismo tiempo. Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Shikamaru, Temari, Chouji, Kakashi, Yamato, Sai, Ayame (que traía ramen de regalo); Kiba, Shino y Shigure (que estaba por órdenes de la Mizukage) estaban tratando de entrar al cuarto para ver con sus propios ojos la vuelta de Naruto. 

De pronto detrás de Shizune, que no se percataba del peligro a sus espaldas, un aura negra dominaba a la peliazul que se posicionó en el marco de la entrada. Estaba claramente furiosa. Sus ojos destellaban una poderosa luz celeste, que le daba un aspecto tan intimidante como la muerte misma. Shizune empezó a sentir el ambiente pesado y se apartó de ella medio acobardada. Todos los presentes tragaron duro y dando un paso atrás, guardaron silencio. Yuri tenía su largo cabello (con dos coletas que por delante de ella llegaban hasta las rodillas) flotando a su alrededor. 

-Mi señor necesita…..silencio – gruñó Yuri conteniéndose con dificultad- Así….que…..será mejor…. ¡QUE CIERREN LA BOCA! 

Dando un tremendo portazo dejó a todos pasmados. Nadie se atrevía ni a respirar, mucho menos abrir de nuevo esa puerta. La risa de Tsunade se escuchó claramente desde adentro. También pudieron oírse los ladridos de Akamaru (el único de los intrusos que pudo colarse adentro del cuarto). De repente, de nuevo el silencio dentro de la habitación. La puerta se abrió y el perro blanco salió despedido hacia la multitud que esperaba en el pasillo. Un desparramo de personas por el suelo fue el resultado, gracias al cuerpo del pesado can.

-¡Dije silencio, chucho del diablo! –explotó Yuri gritando desde adentro.

La puerta se volvió a cerrar violentamente. Todos los presentes en el pasillo aprendieron una valiosa lección. Hacer enojar a Yuri Nagumo solo podía traer desgracias para los que lo lograran. Había que andarse con mucho cuidado.

Tsunade se concentró en las heridas del brazo izquierdo, las costillas y la rodilla derecha. Él se recuperaría rápidamente, pero la Hokage intentó acelerar los tiempos para que Naruto dejara de sufrir dolor. Del físico por supuesto, porque Tsunade se retiró más preocupada por el silencio sepulcral del rubio, que por su salud física.

Luego de que Shizune y Yuri arreglaran el cuarto de manera que se viera más "presentable". Sus amigos (que entraron en pequeños grupos de 3) sintieron una barrera infranqueable. Naruto tenía la mirada perdida, sus ojos derramaban amargas lágrimas que nadie podía dudar porque razón eran. Las palabras que le dedicaron Temari, Hinata, Shizune, Ayame o Yuri fueron inútiles. Los hombres comprendieron casi al instante que hablarle en ese momento era perder tiempo. Solo lo saludaron con gestos, tratando de trasmitirle su apoyo. Cuando todos hubieran salido sin lograr arrancarle ni una sonrisa, Sakura Haruno entró al cuarto.

La pelirosa, vestida con su clásico atuendo ninja tenía su muslo izquierdo vendado de tal forma que le mantuviera firme el musculo lesionado. En el combate en el campo 2 había recibido una profunda herida que le produjo un "desgarre" en esa zona. Se recuperaría, pero tendría que evitar esforzarse una semana completa. Ella susurró algo al oído de Yuri, que nunca había dejado la habitación. La peliazul sonrió suavemente y asintiendo se retiró para dejarlos solos. 

El rubio estaba boca arriba desde la salida de Tsunade. Apenas se movía para eliminar las ocasionales incomodidades de sus heridas. Ella acercó la silla todo lo posible. Suavemente, como si se tratara de un objeto de cristal, tomó la mano de Naruto entre las suyas. Le pidió que la mirara. Fue como un susurro, como un secreto que solo ellos debían compartir. El rubio fijó sus mares azules en ella. Se concentraron uno en el otro seriamente, las lágrimas no dejaban de caer en ambos rostros. Ella intentó guardar la calma, pero le costaba suponer lo importante que sus palabras eran para Naruto. 

-Apenas, puedo imaginar….-haciendo esfuerzos para no romper en llanto- lo que….sientes. Pero te pido que no lo guardes dentro. Comparte conmigo tu dolor, entre los dos podremos soportarlo. 

Naruto recordó lo que paso en Suna. Sakura había compartido su dolor y eso le había salvado la vida. Compartir las heridas. Ser dos, cuando el dolor es demasiado para uno solo.

-Yo….le he fallado –dijo con la voz ahogada- yo los asesiné salvajemente.

-Salvaste a la aldea del ataque al festival. Una vez más, nos salvaste a todos. 

\- A ella no la protegí, -dijo con la voz cargada de dolor- murió por mi causa. 

-Eso no es verdad -bajando la vista- Murió por salvarme, murió por mi culpa. 

-Me querían a mí, a la bestia, al monstruo. Yo la asesiné, así como he matado a todos esos hombres en esa base. Solo soy un…. 

-¡No digas eso! –Poniendo su mano suavemente en los labios del rubio- nunca digas eso, Baka. Eres el hombre más bueno que conozco. (Por eso te amo) 

-Solo soy basura…- dijo crudamente- por eso la gente que quiero me deja. Mis padres, Ero-Sennin, Tenten-chan. He luchado con toda el alma. Pero acabo siempre en el hospital, destruido, derrotado y solo –Desviando la vista. 

-Tal vez, no has notado la cantidad de gente que ha venido a verte. O no recuerdas a los hombres que liberaste de esa prisión bajo tierra. –Naruto la miró sorprendido- ¿Acaso no los recuerdas?

La pelirosa comenzó a contarle todo lo ocurrido en esos días que el rubio no estuvo despierto. 150 ninjas le debían la vida. Al igual que toda la gente que el salvo del ataque a Konoha.

-Además, -concluyó la chica- no pienso romper la promesa que nos hicimos hace tiempo. Aunque no tuvieras a nadie….siempre estaremos juntos ¿lo recuerdas? 

Naruto dejó escapar una débil sonrisa. Sakura había logrado sonreír junto a él. Ambos sabían que las circunstancias de esa promesa eran ahora, muy diferentes. Cuando hace tiempo prometieron no separarse. Lo hicieron para traer a Uchiha Sasuke de nuevo a la aldea. Lo hicieron porque Sakura creía que amaba al pelinegro y Naruto quería verla feliz al costo que fuera. Lo hicieron por amistad, no por amor. Pero el tiempo pasó y no se detuvo. La chica comprendió que el rubio le había arrebatado el corazón para no dárselo nunca más. El "Siempre juntos" adquirió el sentido del amor eterno. Naruto siempre la había amado. Pero el destino los separó al punto del inicio. Ahora el rubio sufría por un amor perdido. Y Sakura debía lidiar con las frustraciones de la espera. 

Pero algo había cambiado para siempre en Sakura. No más dudas, no más reproches. Naruto era el dueño absoluto de su corazón. Ella lo cuidaría, ella lo esperaría, ella sanaría todas las heridas de su destino. El tiempo pasa y no espera. Pero esta vez, no habría más separación. Siempre juntos, para todo, contra todos. Un equipo, una vieja amistad, un amor que renacerá intacto entre las cenizas de la destrucción. En ese cuarto, cruzando las miradas hasta que el verde y el azul ya casi no se distinguían, ambos comprendieron que la necesidad por el otro jamás desaparecería. 

Si bien Naruto se recuperaba rápidamente. Le llevó 2 días más estar en condiciones de abandonar el hospital. Recibió muchas visitas de todos sus amigos. Pero las de más importancia, vinieron de lugares inesperados. Una tarde la familia Nakamura lo visito en conjunto. Tomoko lo abrazó cariñosamente. Gesto que pudo interpretarse como extraño. Pero todos supieron que era un abrazo para su hija, más que para Naruto. Algunos minutos sobre charlas sin tema específico y Tomoko acompañada por Shio abandonaron el cuarto. Goro estaba serio. Solo al comienzo de la visita se le había escapado una leve sonrisa. Estaba de brazos cruzados, como juzgando a Naruto en un tribunal.

Los ojos de Naruto presentaban signos claros de falta de descanso. Las noches anteriores su mente lo había torturado una y otra vez con los momentos vividos con la chica. Goro tenía una fría expresión de seriedad. Algo guardaba en sus negro ojos. ¿Sería odio? ¿Acaso culpaba a Naruto por la muerte de su hija? 

El rubio comprendió que el dolor de Goro era algo irrecuperable. No había disculpa, no había piedad. Naruto sabía que el Nakamura era hombre de honor. Y solo había una manera de satisfacer ese honor. La muerte del culpable. 

-Si así lo quiere, -le indicó seriamente Naruto- puede matarme. Después de todo, yo soy el culpable de lo que paso con Tenten. 

-¡Claro que eres el culpable!- señaló Goro acercándose amenazante- solo tú, tienes la culpa. 

Naruto bajó la vista un segundo. Goro era el primero que le decía lo que el mismo sentía dentro del corazón. Fijó sus ojos color del mar en el enorme hombre frente a él, preparándose para lo peor.

-Nunca fui un buen padre, -gesto sin emoción- nunca pude demostrarle a Tenten, o a Shio, todo lo que los quiero. No soy bueno demostrando mis sentimientos. 

\- lo siento tanto, si yo pudie… 

\- ¡No he terminado! –Elevando la voz un instante- Pero mis hijos son todo para mí. Los conozco tanto, que podía saber casi lo que pensaban al momento.

Naruto hizo un tremendo esfuerzo para no apartar la vista. Merecía que Goro le recriminara lo que fuera. El rubio sentía, que le había fallado al no proteger a Tenten.

-Jamás en toda su vida, vi a mi hija tan feliz como en los últimos 3 meses. Jamás la vi tan bella, tan pura, tan contenta de levantarse cada día.

Naruto no esperaba algo como esto. Pero no tuvo tiempo ni de pensar porque Goro seguía: 

-Aprendió a cocinar con su madre. Se compró lindos vestidos, sus ojos estaban cargados de hermosos sentimientos. Incluso, la escuchaba cantar en la forja mientras trabajaba. De todo eso Naruto, solo tú tienes la culpa. 

Goro se sentó en la silla cercana adoptando una posición más relajada. Aún continuaba serio. Pese a que tal vez, sus propias palabras podrían permitir una sonrisa. 

-¿Sabes que he soñado con Tenten todas estas noches pasadas? –Suavizando la voz- he podido conciliar el sueño gracias a eso. 

-Yo en cambio, no puedo ni cerrar los ojos. –Tristemente 

-Cada noche, la veo como estaba en el festival. Cuando tú y yo esperábamos en mi comedor. Una Yukata blanca como las nubes, su cabello suelto, su sonrisa y ese rubor en el rostro cada vez que tú le dedicabas una mirada. La veo como un ángel. 

-Por mi culpa murió – dijo rápidamente 

-Por tu culpa fue feliz, y aun lo seria por solo estar cerca de ti. Ahora, tú tienes una misión que cumplir. Seguir haciéndola muy feliz. 

-¿Seguir, haciéndola feliz? 

\- Ella amaba tu sonrisa. Desde el cielo te observa. No te atrevas a fallarle. 

Goro dio una palmada toscamente en el muslo del rubio. Se puso de pie y ya saliendo por la puerta dijo: 

-Por mi parte, te considero uno de mis hijos. Espero tu visita en mi casa de vez en cuando. Me contaron lo que hiciste a los malditos que la mataron. Solo puedo decir….gracias. 

Naruto se quedó pasmado por la visita. No sabía que pensar. Pero en su mente comenzó a rondar, por primera vez en varios días, la rara sensación del alivio. Pensó con cuidado en las palabras del padre herido. "volver a sonreír", como si fuera tan fácil después de lo pasado. Y sin embargo Goro Nakamura no sentía rencor por la pérdida de su hija. Sino agradecimiento por el tiempo que la hizo feliz. ¿Podría acaso, encontrar unas palabras más generosas en un hombre como él? Naruto solo pudo cerrar sus ojos y rezar un "gracias" dedicado al hombre que actuó como un verdadero amigo.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Al día siguiente Naruto casi le rogo a Sakura y Yuri que no se quedaran en las noches a vigilarlo. Él estaba bien, ellas necesitaban descansar. Ambas accedieron a regañadientes. Aunque no pudieron evitar sospechar que algo se traía entre manos. Pero la cálida sonrisa de Naruto las encandiló para que aceptaran sus ruegos.

Sakura se ruborizo al comprobar el poder que había adquirido esa sonrisa del rubio sobre ella. Sin dudas le sería bastante difícil en un futuro negarse a cualquier cosa que le pida. Por supuesto intentó que Naruto no reparara de esto. Y lo amenazó con golpearlo si hacia alguna de sus estupideces. El rubio rio divertido y aseguró que obedecería a la doctora en todo. 

Esa noche, a las 3 de la madrugada y en la oscuridad de la habitación nada podía verse. Una suave luz de luna se filtraba por la ventana dando un espectáculo de penumbras plateadas. Noche de insomnio para el rubio que si bien conservaba sus ojos cerrados, lo hacía más por costumbre que por sueño. El hospital en esas noches, estaba tan silencioso que Naruto podía oír los pasos aislados de enfermeras o médicos en los lejanos pasillos. 

El zorro demonio no había vuelto a emitir palabra desde el suceso en el bosque. Seguro dormía plácidamente por la alegría de la batalla en la que pudo luchar. A Naruto eso no le molestaba, de hecho hasta lo agradecía, porque el Kyuubi tenía un extraño sentido del humor y el rubio no estaba para bromas de ningún tipo. De pronto, sin abrir los ojos, el rubio hablo suavemente: 

-Hace como 3 noches que esperas en las sombras, ahora no hay nadie en el medio. 

-Así que lo notaste, estoy impresionado ¿acaso puedes sentirme? 

-No, haces un gran trabajo ocultando tu chakra. Pero puedo olerte. 

-¿Sabes porque estoy aquí? 

-Solo tengo suposiciones. Pero creo que te estaba esperando desde el ataque a la aldea. 

-¿Desde el festival? –Denotando sorpresa

-Así es Teme, -abriendo los ojos a una esquina- pude sentir tu chakra cuando usaste el Magenkyo. 

Sasuke estaba apoyado en una pared de brazos cruzados. Su clásica vestimenta de dos colores estaba cambiada por todo un atuendo negro. Naruto lo veía gracias a los ojos verdes del zorro. 

-Creí que la batalla ocultaría mi poder, -sonriendo suavemente- ese modo ermitaño es un fastidio. 

-Sospechaba que esperabas algo. Cada vez que te visitaba te veía demasiado tranquilo. Al fin y al cabo, es por eso que somos amigos ¿no es así? 

-Me duele admitirlo Dobe, pero ambos parecemos leer la mente del otro. ¿Por qué crees que estoy aquí en la oscuridad? 

-No lo sé, -sonriendo - ¿Para matarme? Supongo que en el estado que me encuentro, es tu mejor oportunidad. 

\- ¿Es por eso que Sakura y la tonta niña no están aquí? ¿Para qué no estorben? 

\- Bueno, -sonriendo- Siempre hago lo que sea por un amigo je je. 

Sasuke se acercó lentamente, el Sharingan de tres aspas se notaba en sus ojos. Tenía también su Katana en la cintura. De brazos cruzados y media sonrisa en el rostro. Sereno y al mismo tiempo alerta. 

\- Te ves patético en esa cama, -media sonrisa- como sigas así, ni siquiera tendrán que matarte. 

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?, o mejor dicho, ¿Qué buscas aquí? 

-Estoy esperando a tus asesinos. El traidor del consejo escapara de la villa porque lo descubrieron. Un par de ANBU lo secundan y creo que te visitaran antes de partir. 

-Se han vuelto sentimentales. ¿No? ¿Y tú como lo sabes? 

-Le hice una visita a los ex–consejeros en la capital del país. Tuvimos una amable charla. Los obligué a confesar. Los viejos Koharu y Homura trabajaban de espías para Madara. Así que tuve que retirarlos del negocio. No sin que antes me confiesen sus planes para ti, a través de Shinomori. 

-Te estás arriesgando mucho Sasuke. Si alguien te descubre pueden ejecutarte. 

-Lo sé…-admitió sin emoción- Pero lo más interesante, es poder saber qué información tienen los espías sobre la ubicación de Madara y Orochimaru. – Seriamente 

-Te entiendo Teme –asintiendo- Kabuto tiene el alma de tu hermano en esa asquerosa técnica. 

-Pronto podré volver a salir en misiones. Estoy preparado para acabar con esa serpiente de una vez y para siempre. Solo me falta una pieza del rompecabezas. Rescataré a mi hermano y me vengare del maldito que causó la muerte del clan Uchiha. 

Naruto emitió un gesto de incomprensión. Sasuke se alejó a las sombras y dijo: 

-Cuando salgas de aquí, ven a mi casa. Te dejaré leer una carta de mi hermano. Una carta que solo yo he leído, una que se encontraba con las pruebas que me salvaron en el juicio. Ahora duerme un poco Dobe, te encuentras débil como papel. 

Naruto sonrió en silencio y prontamente, como caído en el hechizo de sentirse perfectamente seguro, se quedó dormido. Una noche extraña, una noche única. Naruto protegido por un ángel negro. Uchiha Sasuke, el ángel negro de la guarda. Tan oscuro y temible. Pero a su forma, el único amigo de Naruto que solo con la mirada podía entenderlo. Uchiha Sasuke. Tu destino es conocer la oscuridad de las cosas. Eres la raíz del árbol de la hoja. Eres la mente detrás de los hechos. ¿De qué lado te encuentras? ¿Hasta dónde llegara tu venganza? 

**Fin del capítulo**


	24. CAPITULO 23

**CAPITULO 23: SIEMPRE ESTARAS JUNTO A MI  
**

A la mañana siguiente cuando Sakura entró al cuarto de Naruto con el desayuno. Se encontró a 5 hombres desvanecidos en el suelo. 4 cazadores ANBU y el consejero Shinomori estaban paralizados en el piso de la habitación. La pelirosa llamó a los gritos a quien estuvieran cerca. Había claros signos de que Naruto había corrido peligro. Cuando los guardias se llevaron a rastras a los hombres se los veía en un estado catatónico. Sus ojos estaban desmesuradamente abiertos. Los gestos de terror eran muy profundos. Sus cuerpos temblaban y no podían articular palabra sobre lo ocurrido. 

Tsunade ordenó el arresto del anciano y los ANBU que lo secundaron. El consejo apoyó la orden e inmediatamente se le conminó a Inoichi e Ibiki que interrogaran a los prisioneros. La Hokage se culpó por haber descuidado la seguridad de Naruto. Y Por ello le dio órdenes a Inoichi que les sacaran la información sobre Madara sin ahorrar sangre. 

En cuanto a Naruto, se había despertado por los gritos de Sakura y argumentó que no había escuchado absolutamente nada. Aunque Sakura pudo notar en sus ojos azules, que perfectamente conocía al protector que lo había ayudado. La Kunoichi consultó secretamente con Kakashi sobre lo que vio en los gestos de los prisioneros. El ninja copia señaló que solo un poderoso Genjutsu podía someter así a 5 ninjas, sin generar lucha o ruido. Aunque Kakashi no le aclaró que el nivel necesario para ese poder, solo podía venir de dos usuarios del Sharingan. Uno de los cuales, el propio Kakashi, no había sido.

El ninja copia se retiró de la reunión con Sakura y se dirigió a la casa Uchiha. Tenía que lograr que Sasuke le confesara lo que ya el suponía. El pelinegro había arriesgado el cuello para salvar a Naruto. Pero Kakashi no podía evitar pensar que las intenciones de Sasuke, siempre tenían un lado oscuro. Además, aunque Sasuke no hubiera actuado sin doble intención. Podría ser descubierto saliendo de su casa o usando sus poderes. Eso solo empeoraría su situación actual. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* 

Algunas horas después al salir del hospital, Naruto experimentó nuevamente el dolor. Aún tenía que ir al cementerio. Tenía que entregar una flor a Tenten. Le hubiera gustado estar despierto. El día que fue enterrada. Pero tal vez, luego de pensarlo mejor, había sido menos doloroso estar ausente. 

Sakura lo llevaba del brazo. Ninguno de los dos sentía esto como señal de ser "pareja". Solo era la amiga apoyando a su amigo. La compañera de equipo, la ninja médico particular. Hablar de amor en estos momentos, era ridículo. La pelirosa se convenció que era tiempo de esperar. Naruto la necesitaba más que nunca, y ella estaría para él.

-¡Que ridículo! Baka, como puedes pensar que eres un monstruo-pensaba la pelirosa- Cuando con esos ojos derrites hasta el hielo –sonriendo.

Ambos caminaban por la calle de camino a Ichiraku. Sakura lo había sugerido. Un buen ramen para levantar el ánimo. Naruto no se negó, no tenía voluntad para hacerlo. Solo le importaba no estar solo. Aunque no pudiera admitirlo. Mientras comían en el puesto de ramen. Sakura intentaba alegrarlo y distraerlo. Él siempre había sido su "sostén emocional". Ahora era su turno. Terminaron de comer y el viejo cocinero soltó un "esta va por la casa", para evitar el pago de la comida. Una forma de agradecer. Una caricia al rubio que tanto había sacrificado desde su nacimiento, por Konoha. 

La gente por la calle lo saludaba, "Buenas tardes Naruto-sama", "Buenas noches Naruto-sama". Se había ganado el respeto de la aldea. Pero el, nublado por sus propios y oscuros pensamientos, no podía disfrutar el reconocimiento que tanto le costó conseguir. Llegaron al departamento de Naruto. Todo estaba limpio y reluciente. Yuri Nagumo de seguro había pasado por allí. Sakura preparo café. Él había sugerido en su momento que ya estaba bien. Que si Sakura quería, podía irse a su casa. Pero la Kunoichi sabía bien que era una fachada. Una máscara que ella había usado mil veces para alejar a Naruto hace años. Sakura sabia por propia experiencia, que lo que el realmente quería decir era "quédate a mi lado".

Mientras Sakura terminaba de preparar las tazas del humeante líquido. El rubio se fue al baño. Le dolía cada movimiento brusco de su cuerpo. Sospechaba que jamás había estado tan dañado como en esta ocasión. Pasó por su cuarto y de pasada vio el armario con sus pergaminos a la vista. Tomó un pergamino, el número 9 de su herencia. Desplegó su contenido al liberar los sellos.

Varias fotos, de sus padres mayormente y dibujos que su madre realizó en la dulce espera. Tomó un marco con una foto donde Minato y Kushina estaban abrazados. Uno al lado del otro, se los veía felices. Era notoria la barriga de la hermosa pelirroja esperando por Naruto. La voz de Sakura lo sacó del limbo de sus pensamientos. Fue a la cocina y colocó la foto en el centro de la mesa. 

– ¿Qué caso tiene tener fotos guardadas? –pensó el rubio

Luego de la taza de café y habiendo hablado durante buen tiempo. Naruto le indicó que estaba cansado. Le dijo que necesitaba dormir y que no quería retenerla más en su casa. ¡Terrible mentira! Ensayaba una y otra vez en su mente la manera de pedirle que no se fuera. Sakura lo comprendió al instante. Al fin y al cabo, era una situación familiar para ella. Se veía a sí misma siendo niña, llorar por Sasuke cuando se fue. ¿Cuántas veces había intentado alejar a Naruto? ¿Cuánto deseaba, al mismo tiempo, que él no se fuera? La pelirosa dijo estar bajo órdenes de Hokage-sama para cuidarlo. Así que dormiría en ese departamento esta noche. 

-Como quieras Sakura-chan – mostrándose resignado, pero por dentro muy feliz- Iré por una cobija para dormir en el sofá –levantándose 

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –Dijo seriamente- Seré yo la que duerma en el Sofá. Tú aun no te recuperas y debes dormir bien.

\- El sofá es incómodo, -frenándose y mirándola – tú dormirás en mi cama. 

-Soy el médico aquí y estas a mi cuidado –sonriendo- No dejare que duermas mal esta noche. Así que… vamos a la cama. 

Ambos se ruborizaron al comprender las palabras de la pelirosa, que intentó arreglarlo: 

-¡Quiero decir que te llevare a la cama! –Más colorada- ¡No no, quise decir que tú dormirás en la cama! –totalmente avergonzada

-Tu propuesta es interesante Sakura-chan –bromeando- Pero aún estoy muy débil, je je. 

\- ¡Baka! –Roja como tomate- ¡Vete a dormir! 

Naruto dejó escapar una sonrisa. Al menos por un momento pudo alegrarse. Sakura lo notó y se puso feliz. Él se recuperaría con el tiempo, el volvería a ser el mismo de siempre.

Un par de horas después Sakura despertó en el sofá. Definitivamente era incomodo dormir allí. No podía entender como Naruto lo soportaba cuando ella se había quedado en el departamento algunas veces. Buscaba la mejor posición para volver a dormir, y se puso a recordar. El rubio en varias ocasiones había dormido en ese mismo sofá, cuando Sakura deshecha en lágrimas por Sasuke ocupaba la cama de Naruto. Había velado por ella. Había soportado dolores de espaldas en las mañanas con una sonrisa amable. ¿Por qué no pude verlo antes? ¿Cómo pudo ignorar sus cuidados, su sonrisa y su amor? La pelirosa se levantó para ir al baño. Cada vez que volvía al pasado de su relación con Naruto no podía ver más que sus propios errores. Se miró al espejo, podía notar en sus ojos la frustración de la culpa. 

-Ya no importa lo que hice o lo que no hice,- se dijo- importa lo que estoy dispuesta a hacer. 

Unos extraños ruidos la sacaron de sus pensamientos. Pasando por el cuarto de Naruto (al salir del baño) pudo escuchar con claridad sollozos. Sakura solo traía puesta una larga camiseta negra de Naruto, que el rubio le había prestado para usar como piyama. Dicha prenda le llegaba hasta las rodillas haciéndola ver increíblemente sensual. Era una verdadera lástima que Naruto no estuviera despierto para poder verla. La pelirosa creyó haber soñado esos ruidos, pero antes de salir del cuarto volvió a escucharlos. Se acercó a la cama del rubio y pudo saber que ocurría. Naruto tenía una pesadilla evidentemente. Se movía de un lado al otro de la cama sin encontrar sosiego. Estaba llorando, sufría, era muy triste verlo de esa manera. 

Sakura pensó que lo mejor sería despertarlo. La pesadilla debía ser horrible. Se acercó a él y cuando iba a tocarlo, el rubio se dio vuelta hacia la pared. Se acurrucó contra ese lado como si escapara de ella. Sakura colocó su cuerpo sobre el vacío de la cama recostándose y poniendo su mano en el hombro de Naruto intentó despertarlo. El rubio en un rápido movimiento, giró y se abrazó a la pelirosa fuertemente. Los brazos de Naruto estaban rodeando la cintura de la chica y su cara estaba descansando en los pechos de ella. 

Sakura realizó un tremendo esfuerzo para no gritar. Cerró su puño y cuando estaba por despertar "dulcemente" a Naruto observó que el rubio había dejado de llorar. Ya no gemía como un niño perdido, ya no se retorcía. Dejo de respirar agitado, como si la pesadilla hubiera finalizado. El espectáculo era digno de un cuadro. Ella acostada boca arriba con el rubio descansando en sus pechos y aferrándose a su cintura como de un salvavidas. Sakura no sabía qué hacer, estaba roja como tomate y con ganas de sacárselo de encima de un puñetazo. Pero Naruto, profundamente dormido, sonreía estúpidamente disfrutando de su almohada "especial". Sakura, no tuvo más que sonreír.

-¿A quién quiero engañar? –Pensó- Hasta parece que fue idea mía. 

Acarició los cabellos dorados suavemente. En la mañana sería difícil explicar cómo llegaron a esta posición. Pero el calor de Naruto la invitaba dormir. Era extrañamente encantador, y eso que el rubio estaba casi sobre ella. Pero aun así, la pelirosa se sentía en el lugar más cómodo del mundo. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* 

Al otro día en la oficina de Tsunade, la Mizukage tendría una interesante charla con la Godaime Hokage. Ambas se trataban con la cortesía que sus rangos como líderes les otorgaban. Pero se odiaban. Tsunade había adivinado las intenciones de la pelirroja y le había ordenado a Sakura Haruno que no se le despegara a Naruto ni un instante. (Algo que no le costó mucho cumplir a la pelirosa) 

Mientras la Mizukage había intentado encontrarse a solas con Naruto. Pero a pesar que su guardaespaldas Shigure lo vigilara constantemente, no habían encontrado oportunidades. Si no era Sakura, era Yuri o sino cualquier otro. Siempre había alguien interfiriendo. Finalmente, la Mizukage optó por el formalismo. Le pediría la entrevista con Naruto, directamente a la Hokage. 

La oficina de Tsunade era un desorden de papeles por firmar y documentos por leer. La rubia de los ojos color miel estaba de un terrible mal humor. El puesto de Hokage era tan tedioso a veces, que le generaba envidia ver a los Jounnin o Chunnin haciendo tareas más sencillas. Si no fuera por Shizune que siempre estaba vigilándola, Lady-Tsunade casi nunca estaría ocupándose de sus obligaciones de oficina. Sentía un indescriptible cosquilleo en las manos al recordar a los que intentaron matar a Naruto. Había autorizado a la división de interrogatorios que se aplicaran "a fondo" en sacarles a esos malditos traidores toda la información sobre Madara. Aunque en realidad, ella misma hubiera gustado de castigar a esos infelices con sus propias manos. Repasó brevemente en su mente, los informes de Inoichi Yamanaka sobre los datos obtenidos. 

El anciano Shinomori había confesado que pasaba informes a Koharu y Homura en la capital de país del fuego. Los ANBU traidores delataron la posición de tres depósitos de abastecimientos que se ocultaban bajo tierra. Había mucha información, pero ninguna referida a Madara o Kabuto. Los malditos se ocultaban muy bien. De pronto la puerta de la oficina se abrió, y los pensamientos de la Hokage se desviaron a la llegada de la Mizukage. La visitante estaba vestida con un Kimono azul marino liso. Era una mujer bella y sensual. No había dudas que su "política" para atraer nuevos Shinobi a su aldea, se basaba principalmente en ese aspecto. La pelirroja tomó asiento rápidamente y luego de los saludos de cortesía, comenzó la diplomacia:

\- Debo tratar un asunto de carácter personal Hokage-sama –sonrisa fingida 

\- Bien, supongo que eso responde a por que sigue aún en mi aldea Mizukage-sama. 

\- Veo que no es hospitalaria, -sonriendo burlonamente- En fin, quiero una entrevista privada con Naruto Uzumaki (y será todo mío, viejita)

\- Lamento no poder concederla, (en tus sueños pelirroja barata) Uzumaki Naruto está en recuperación aun.- sonrisa fingida

\- lamento insistir, pero creo que ese muchacho posee una pertenencia de mi aldea. (No podrás negarte) 

\- explíquese mejor Mizukage-sama. –Seria- No me agrada como suena eso. 

\- Simple, la Katana que Naruto-san utilizó en el ataque al campamento enemigo, debe pertenecer a mi aldea. 

-¿Cómo puede saberlo? –Intrigada- ni siquiera yo he visto esa espada. ¿Qué le hace pensar que el arma es suya? 

\- es por esa razón que quiero hablar con el muchacho, (si claro, que buena idea tuve) quiero comprobar la procedencia de esa Katana. 

\- (¡Maldición, no puedo negarme!) De acuerdo, pero la entrevista no será en privado. Los asuntos de propiedades entre aldeas, también me conciernen (ja, ¿Cómo te quedo el ojo?) 

\- No hay problema –sonriendo- después de todo tenemos que resolver el asunto cuanto antes (¡Vieja bruja! Pero esto no ha terminado) 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

En esos momento de la mañana. En la habitación de Naruto. Sakura despertó de repente. Se encontró abrazando una almohada pensando que era alguien más. Naruto no estaba. Se ruborizó de pensar que pasaría cuando hablaran de lo que había ocurrido en la noche. Se levantó rápidamente y luego de cambiarse fue a la cocina. Él no estaba, sobre la mesa una pequeña nota rezaba que volvería más tarde. Un "gracias Sakura-chan", al pie de página sonaba casi en los oídos de la chica que no pudo evitar apretar fuertemente el frágil papel contra su pecho. 

Sakura se dispuso a esperarlo. Primero regresaría a casa de sus padres para tranquilizarlos. Luego compraría lo necesario para cocinar un delicioso almuerzo. Lo esperaría con la comida lista y el corazón en la mano.

-¿Cuánto tendré que esperar para que estemos justo así? –se preguntaba- Juntos y solos.

Por eso cocinaría para él. Yuri le había enseñado a preparar algunos platillos. La peliazul era una buena maestra en la cocina. Sakura solo deseaba poder servir una comida que lo hiciera sonreír. Solo eso, nada más y nada menos que eso. Sonreír. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

En el cementerio, Naruto caminaba lentamente hacia su destino. Un jean negro y remera de igual color, eran las vestimentas que acompañaban su luto. Tenía un clavel blanco como la nieve en la mano, tenía un solo objetivo. Cumplir con el ritual de despedida que adeudaba. Se paró frente a la lápida, el tibio sol mañanero acariciaba su rostro. Una briza acompañaba los susurros de Naruto dedicados a la chica que ya no estaba. Dejó el clavel reposando cerca de la tumba y evocó en su mente cada minuto junto a ella. Las tardes de forja, el beso al calor de la fragua, el día de campo, la deliciosa comida que le preparaba, lo hermosa que se veía con el pelo suelto. Vinieron a su mente los besos apasionados y la suave piel en la oscuridad del departamento. Su recuerdo más fuerte sobre Tenten Nakamura, fue sin embargo, el más carente de sensualidad de los que tenía:

 _Flash back:  
_

_La mañana del 13 de julio Naruto no fue a sus entrenamientos con Kiba y Gai. Nadie sabía el por qué. Nadie, a excepción de Tenten. La castaña había hablado con Naruto durante las largas horas que habían compartido en las clases de forja. Aunque a decir verdad el rubio nunca imaginó que la chica escuchara con atención.  
_

_Naruto caminaba por el bosque en esa mañana con un pequeño altar de madera que utilizaba para la oración. En un mirador, donde podía apreciarse toda la aldea de la hoja. Naruto colocó el altar, encendió velas e incienso. Y cumplió con el ritual de orar por las almas de sus padres y Jirayja. El rubio había llevado una pequeña vianda para degustar al mediodía. Su plan era pasar todo el tiempo que le tomara a las velas consumirse en ese mirador. Un 13 de julio Ero-sennin su padrino, su maestro y amigo, había muerto. Naruto prometió visitar la montaña de los Kage y rezar por él. Hacia relativamente poco que había descubierto su origen. El Yondaime y Kushina eran solo personas ideales para él._

 __

 _Pero los 13 de julio serian siempre, un momento para recordarlos. Incluso hablaría en el viento contando sus cosas a sus padres. Le pediría consejo a Ero-sennin que siempre lo había apoyado. Tal vez para las personas comunes. Esto pequeño ritual era similar a la locura. ¿Hablar solo, rezar por los suyos en un día específico? El rubio odiaba los cementerios. Y prefería ese pacifico mirador, a los ojos de Konoha para recordar a los suyos.  
_

_Sin embargo, esa mañana en particular, fue muy especial. Naruto comía su vianda con desagrado por no poder cocinar decentemente. Moría por algo de ramen, o los almuerzos que Tenten amablemente le preparaba cuando estaba en los entrenamientos con Gai y Lee. Se resignó a esperar. Cuando empezara la tarde, más o menos el tiempo que le tomaba a las velas consumirse, el rubio pasaría por Ichiraku y por fin comería algo delicioso.  
_

_De pronto, un perfume de mujer penetró en sus fosas nasales advirtiendo que ya no estaba solo. Tenten apareció. Con una cesta con comida y pidiendo disculpas por interrumpir el "ritual" le pidió acompañarlo. Naruto la miró algo sorprendido. No recordaba haberle dicho a nadie de esa promesa que había hecho. Pero la chica se sentó bajo un árbol cercano y luego de abrir un mantel a cuadros rojos le invitó un almuerzo delicioso. Naruto comía mientras Tenten le aclaraba que había pensado en dejarlo solo. Pero que sabía que el rubio moriría de hambre sino le traía su almuerzo. Charlaron durante horas. Naruto había encontrado en Tenten las respuestas a sus preguntas al viento. Hablaron de los padres de Naruto. Goro había contado muchas historias a los dos sobre ellos. Finalmente al terminar la comida, Naruto y Tenten volvieron a la aldea por el bosque. Ella se había agarrado del brazo del rubio y comentaba sobre cualquier cosa que fuera pertinente con el recuerdo de los que Naruto había venido a honrar. Naruto le agradeció su compañía con una enorme sonrisa. Ella se ruborizó, y le dedicó unas simples palabras que siempre recordaría:_

 __

 _-Creo que puedo cumplir una promesa con el mismo fervor que tú lo hacer Naruto-kun - sonriendo  
_

_\- ¿Una promesa?-serio- ¿Qué clase de promesa?  
_

_\- Te prometo… -mirándolo a los ojos- que siempre estaré junto a ti, los 13 de julio.  
_

_\- ¿Sabes que yo nunca retrocedo a mi palabra verdad? –serio  
_

_\- Lo sé, y te aseguro que cada 13 de julio que vengas a rezar por los tuyos Estaré junto a ti. Siempre estaré acompañándote.  
_

_Fin del Flash Back_

Naruto dejó escapar una pequeña lágrima de nostalgia. Tenten Nakamura había llegado a lo más profundo de su soledad. Había echado luz en cada rincón de su oscuridad. Y ya no estaba, no la vería nunca más. Pero eso no significaba que ella no cumpliría su promesa. 

\- Siempre estarás junto a mi… –se dijo mirando la lápida- Nunca te voy a olvidar.

Si siquiera notarlo, por la profunda concentración del recuerdo, tres ninjas estaban junto a él. Lo rodeaban, como protegiéndolo. El "equipo Gai". El incompleto equipo de amigos. Caminaron hacia el centro de la aldea todos juntos. Gai había escuchado que la Hokage buscaba a Naruto y supuso con sabiduría en donde encontrarlo. Hablaban de cualquier cosa, como intentando evitar el tema. Pero Neji Hyuuga descargó la pregunta que todo el equipo quería hacer: 

-¿Acabaste con el asesino de Tenten? 

El rubio desvió la vista tristemente. No quería recordar aquello. Pero sintió que debían saberlo. Sintió que tenían que saberlo. Así que relató sin rastro de emoción como mató a Mitsuy. Detalló paso a paso, el daño que le causó. Les hizo notar le dolor que le había provocado al maldito enemigo. Sin siquiera esperar la reacción de los tres hombres. Naruto los saludó seriamente y se alejó de ellos, yendo a la torre del Hokage. Neji, Rock Lee y Gai estaban serios. No les causó alegría el relato. Pero si los llenó de profunda tranquilidad. Uzumaki Naruto, le había hecho pagar. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Minutos después, en la oficina del Hokage. Una particular reunión comenzó a realizarse. Sentados en los sillones como una formal visita que era. Tsunade y Naruto de un lado, la Mizukage frente a ellos comenzaron su charla. Shigure en su calidad de guardaespaldas se conservaba parada detrás de su líder. Sus ojos escrutaban profundamente a Naruto. La morocha era una Kunoichi muy bella. Sin embargo, una máscara de frialdad cubría siempre su perfecto rostro. Esta actitud, la hacía ver intimidante y peligrosa.

-En primer lugar quiero presentarme –extendiendo su mano- Mi nombre es Mei Terumi, soy la Godaime Mizukage. La líder, de la aldea escondida entre la niebla – definió con sonrisa 

-Soy Naruto Uzumaki… -recibiendo la mano suavemente e inclinándose- Jounnin de la aldea escondida entre las hojas. 

Tsunade no pudo evitar sonreír suavemente. Naruto enseñaba exquisita cortesía. Como un diplomático o un señor feudal. Sin dudas había madurado mucho en los últimos meses. 

-Serás un magnifico Hokage –pensó la rubia con orgullo 

\- el asunto que me trae hasta aquí, (¡Dios, qué guapo es!) es la procedencia del arma que utilizaste en batalla.

\- El arma es una herencia de mi madre, –serio y frio- no veo el motivo de todo esto. 

\- según los rumores que se esparcieron entre los prisioneros que liberaste, cuestión que agradezco de manera personal, -sonriendo- tu Katana tiene virtudes especiales que me hacen dudar de su procedencia. 

\- No hay lugar a dudas. –Terminante- Si Naruto dice que su Katana es herencia de Kushina Uzumaki, así lo es. 

La atractiva pelirroja desvió la mirada hacia su guardaespaldas. Shigure asintió y comenzó a hablar con una voz sin ningún cambio o emoción: 

-Esa Katana es una espada gemela.-hablando lenta, y cansadamente- Cuando te encontramos en el bosque….-hizo un silencio extraño- pude ver la empuñadura de tu arma. Además escuchamos que esa Katana usa el elemento rayo. Soy experta en armas exóticas. Sin lugar a dudas, esa espada es "Rayo de Luna". 

\- según las cartas de mi madre, efectivamente la Katana se llama "Rayo de Luna". Sin embargo no veo como pueda pertenecer a la aldea de la niebla.

\- Lo lamento…-indico la Mizukage- pero eso corresponde a un secreto de mi aldea. Un secreto de la familia Uzumaki.

-No me desprenderé de una pertenencia de mi madre. –Recostándose sobre el espaldar del sillón- A menos que demuestren que no es mía.

\- Puedo demostrártelo, - señalo la pelirroja sonriendo- pero debe ser, en privado. 

-Me temo que no será po….-intento frenarla Tsunade 

\- No veo inconveniente –asintió Naruto interrumpiendo- No soy un ladrón, y estoy seguro que mi madre tampoco lo era.

-¿Podríamos, ver el arma?-pidió la líder de Kiri sonriendo- (je, no la tienes aquí, lo que significa….) 

\- Si no le importa seguirme hasta mi departamento…. 

-¡No es molestia!- dijo exaltada la Mizukage- (es adorable, inocente y sexi, será divertido) –sonrisa pícara. 

-supongo que conoce mi departamento –indicó serio Naruto- después de todo su guardaespaldas me ha espiado desde hace días.

-¿Me descubrió? ¿Cómo lo hizo? – pensó Shigure algo nerviosa. Aunque no lo demostraba

\- Descubrió a Shigure ji ji, -pensó la Mizukage- ahora me es más atractivo aun. Serás mío niño. 

-¡Maldición, se salió con la suya!-pensaba nerviosa Tsunade- Tengo que hacer algo rápido, si Naruto es "persuadido" por esta golfa se irá para siempre. 

Un incómodo silencio se hizo presente, como si cada uno evaluara posibilidades para sus planes personales. Hasta que Tsunade lo rompió:

-Bien, cuando Naruto le compruebe que su arma es legítimamente "suya". Deberé pedirle Mizukage-sama, que no permanezca en Konoha más tiempo.

\- es una descortesía de su parte Hokage-sama (¡bruja, solo necesito una noche!) 

\- Konoha aún no se recupera del ataque, -seria- no puedo estar asignándole tiempo y valiosos hombres –poniendo su mano en el hombro del rubio- para sus "intereses" personales.

Las dos mujeres se miraban intensamente. Casi parecían soltar chispas entre sus miradas. Shigure estaba solo en cumplir con su trabajo de protección. Mientras Naruto no comprendía las actitudes de las dos mujeres (pero le daban algo de miedo) y se limitaba a esperar que terminen el duelo de miradas asesinas. 

Minutos después, la Mizukage se retiraba con la cita arreglada en el departamento de Naruto para esa misma noche. Tsunade estaba en llamas. Sabia de las sucias intenciones de la pelirroja. Sabía que Naruto estaba débil "emocionalmente" por la muerte de su novia. ¿Qué pasaría si esa mujer lo seduce? El acuerdo de alianza le impedía negarse a la voluntad de un ninja para cambiar de aldea. ¿Y si Naruto ya no quiere vivir en el lugar que le recuerde a ella? Se preguntó alarmada. Después de todo, la misma Hokage paso muchos años lejos de Konoha por el asunto de la muerte de Dan (Su novio). ¿Cómo podría detenerlo si decide alejarse? Como líder de la aldea era una perdida terrible. Naruto era en la actualidad uno de los ninjas más poderosos de la hoja. Además tenía al nueve colas. Todos los aldeanos lo reconocían. La mayoría de los ninjas lo señalaban como el futuro Hokage. En lo personal como mujer, Tsunade sentía que perdería a su hijo. ¿Cómo reaccionaría Sakura ante esto? Era obvio que no era el momento. Pero Tsunade sabía que sus "niños" terminarían juntos. 

Naruto y Tsunade permanecieron en la oficina. La rubia compartió un par de copas con su "niño tonto". Le pidió que cancele esa reunión nocturna. O que por lo menos no la hiciera en un lugar tan "intimo". Le dijo que no estaría bien visto. Naruto respondió que era soltero y además no le importaba lo que los demás piensen. Quería terminar con el dilema de la espada y descansar de una vez de los problemas de la guerra. Tsunade se mordía los labios por decirle las verdaderas intenciones de la Mizukage. Pero al final solo pudo arrancarle una promesa: 

\- ¿Me prometes hablar conmigo antes de decidir cualquier cosa?

\- Esta bien abuela –suspirando- aunque no veo que tenga alguna decisión importante que tomar. 

\- Créeme, después de la reunión con "esa". Tendrás cosas que decidir. Pero te pido que lo hables conmigo. 

\- ¿Es una orden de Hokage-sama? –sonriendo 

\- Es un favor personal –sonriendo- ¿De acuerdo? 

\- Esta bien –sonriendo- me alegra mucho poder hablar contigo abuela. 

Shizune entró a la oficina y no pudo evitar sonreír. Naruto siempre estampaba una sonrisa en el rostro de Tsunade. Eran hermosos los sentimientos que ambos se transmitían. La morocha saludó a Naruto que se retiraba de aparente buen humor. Era admirable ver como comenzaba a recuperarse. Shizune se le quedó mirando mientras se iba. Hasta que Tsunade le sacó del letargo: 

-Shizune tenemos mucho trabajo –seria- debo convocar una reunión urgente del consejo. Además quiero ver a Sakura Haruno en mi oficina esta misma tarde. 

\- la veo muy preocupada Tsunade-sama –algo nerviosa- ¿Sucede algo malo? 

\- Por ahora no, -fingiendo cautela- pero si no me muevo rápido. Tendremos un gran problema. 

Shizune salió de la oficina muy nerviosa. Había aprendido a captar los estados de ánimos de su maestra a la perfección. "Un gran problema", "Sakura Haruno", solo podían unirse a una simple conclusión. Naruto Uzumaki.

 **Fin del capítulo.**


	25. CAPITULO 24 p1

**CAPITULO 24: SHIKAMARU, LA INTELIGENCIA DE UN GENIO. PARTE I  
**

Naruto salió de la torre Hokage algo preocupado. "Rayo de luna" era mucho más que una espada poderosa. Parecía en realidad todo un misterio. Se cruzó poco despues en una calle con Shikamaru Nara. El pelinegro venía junto a Chouji Akimichi de realizar informes del registro sobre criminales. Habían vuelto él y 5 equipos más al lugar de la batalla en los bosques. Se recaudaron datos interesantes gracias a los cadáveres encontrados. Si bien Shikamaru tenía que llevar esos informes al consejo y a Tsunade, accedió a la invitación de Naruto para almorzar en su departamento. El Nara razonó que si Uzumaki quería hablar en privado con él, seguramente era por un asunto importante. Chouji entendió el asunto, y entonces se hizo cargo con todos los informes dejando libre al pelinegro para esa nueva diligencia.

En el departamento de Naruto minutos después Shikamaru, Sakura y Naruto almorzaron tranquilamente. Al principio los hombres trataron de evitar comer lo que la chica había preparado. (Recordando entre otras cosas, las píldoras de soldado que la pelirosa preparaba) Pero luego consideraron que era mejor sufrir de indigestión, que morir por los golpes que la pelirosa estaba a punto de propinarles por comportarse como idiotas. Sorprendentemente, el almuerzo estaba sabroso. Ella se sonrojó al verlos comer tan contentos. Nobleza obliga sin embargo, tuvo que confesar que fue Yuri quien le dio algunas lecciones, sobre cómo realizar algo comestible. Eso no importaba en realidad, porque la comida había sido fruto de su esfuerzo. Eso era más que suficiente para Naruto y le hacía feliz.

El rubio desplegó la carta de su madre y les enseñó su katana especial apenas terminaron de comer. Necesitaba la opinión objetiva de Shikamaru y la de Sakura, en quien más confiaba en toda la aldea. Shikamaru escuchó de boca del rubio toda la conversación con la Mizukage. Enseguida pudo notar la segunda intensión de esa mujer. Al fin y al cabo, el conocía mejor la información que Konoha tenía sobre sus "aliados". Shikamaru le pidió algo de tiempo para averiguar. Naruto argumentó que la reunión con la Mizukage seria esa misma noche y en ese departamento. Sakura rechinaba los dientes del disgusto. Ya había escuchado de los comportamientos de la Mizukage en otras oportunidades. Comprendió por el camino de los celos, lo mismo que Shikamaru usando lógica de la política. Mei Terumi era peligrosa.

El pelinegro se despidió argumentando que antes de la noche tendría más información. Se marchó preocupado aunque no lo demostraba, algo no le olía nada bien. Pero ya en otras oportunidades pasadas, había penetrado en la sección de archivos de la aldea sin ser visto. Solo necesitaba alguien que lo ayudara, alguien con más experiencia en política e historia. Por fortuna, siempre podría contar con su padre. Shikaku Nara seria su mejor aliado para esta misión.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Mientras tanto Naruto y Sakura se despidieron separándose rápidamente. Sakura colocó como excusa la reunión con su maestra Tsunade. Naruto dijo tener que visitar a Sasuke por un asunto sin concluir. Ambos intentaron con esto, evitar tener que aclarar la situación de la noche anterior, donde durmieron juntos. Naruto no quería tener que responder a una eventual interrogante de la chica sobre el estado de la "relación". Sakura pensó que no tendría forma de explicar cómo terminó acostada junto a él. Cuando su "cama" en teoría, era el sillón del comedor.

Naruto se pasó toda la tarde con Sasuke. El pelinegro le presentó la carta de Itachi donde relataba la desgracia del clan Uchiha y le previno de los planes futuros de Madara. En la soledad de la mansión Uchiha, el pelinegro pudo mostrar su "verdadero" rostro ante su amigo. Naruto en tanto, no pudo evitar sentirse preocupado. Itachi Uchiha había sido muy poderoso. Y sin embargo no había estado a la altura de Madara. Una cosa era clara. Uchiha Madara no cesaría de buscar la destrucción de Konoha. Sasuke había simulado debilidad. Pero había entrenado duramente. Era capaz de ocultar la totalidad de su chakra de los rastreadores. Su poder y control del Sharingan había sido incrementado desde el implante de ojos por parte del mismo Madara. La práctica y la dureza del entrenamiento silencioso en Konoha. Además había dado mejores frutos de los esperados.

Los datos arrojados por la carta de Itachi, sumados a las experiencias de Sasuke cuando estuvo junto a Madara, les ayudaba a razonar sobre las habilidades del enemigo. Madara, como todo Uchiha tenía el control perfecto de elemento Katon. Sus Genjutsu eran terroríficos en calidad y poder. Además, sus dos cuerpos (Tobi y el original) podían ser trasportados atraves de la dimensión particular creada por su Doujutsu. Sasuke recordó como Madara lo salvó de los Kage hace tiempo. Metiéndolo en esa dimensión donde él puede transportar lo que sea. Allí estaba su verdadero cuerpo seguramente. Esa era la respuesta. ¿Pero cómo obligarlo a salir? ¿Cómo lograr agotarlo al punto de que no pueda mantener la estabilidad de su dimensión particular?

Sasuke dijo que en un combate mano a mano, el podría igualar con su Sharingan a Madara. Pero no podría mantener el máximo nivel por mucho. Eso le entregaría la victoria al Uchiha más antiguo. Naruto comprendió que su posibilidad personal de vencer, estaba en la capacidad de mantener un ataque constante y demoledor. Ambos hombres, luego de varias horas solo podían pensar en una cosa. Ambos sabían lo que el otro diría. Lo sabían, porque de solo mirarse podían comprender hasta el alma del otro. Madara podía vencer a uno y al otro individualmente. Pero jamás podría contra los dos al mismo tiempo. Sasuke lo distraería con sus técnicas. Naruto lo aplastaría con potencia y velocidad. Mente y cuerpo. Juntos podrían vencer. Como un equipo.

-La derrota de Akatsuki solo pone un tiempo fuera a esta guerra -sugirió Sasuke- ¿Lo sabes verdad?

-Lo entiendo… - respondió el rubio serio- Madara debe haber estudiado cada paso desde su declaración de guerra. No habrá paz. Nunca terminará la guerra hasta que lo exterminemos.

-Pero para eso, -asintiendo- debemos prepararnos. Uno de los dos por lo menos, tiene que llegar a esa batalla final. Debemos estar listos para morir.

\- ¿Morirás por Konoha? –Sorprendido- quien lo diría de Sasuke-teme.

-La aldea no me importa una mierda, –siniestro- Me interesa limpiar el pasado de mi familia. Madara es representación fiel de todo el mal que el clan Uchiha ha cometido. Si tengo que morir, me voy asegurar de llevarme a ese bastardo conmigo.

Naruto sonrió suavemente. Eran increíbles las vueltas que la vida generaba. Sasuke Uchiha el renegado, el criminal, el perseguido. Aun se escondía en esa mascara de frialdad tonta, cuando en realidad pelearía contra Madara y Kabuto por el bien de Konoha. Pelearía por el futuro. Porque Ino era su presente. Y ella era parte de Konoha.

-Ni se te ocurra eso de morir…- le advirtió Naruto sonriendo- Ino acabara conmigo si no te traigo de vuelta sano y salvo.

-(je je, como si Sakura no fuera a hacerme lo mismo a mi, si tú eres quien no regresa Dobe) -pensó Sasuke

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Mientras tanto Sakura estuvo toda la tarde con su maestra Tsunade. La Hokage le ordenó que le asistiera con el trabajo de papeleo, ya que Shizune tenía asuntos que atender. La pelirosa solo podía pensar en Naruto. No sabía cómo actuar cerca de él. ¿Debía mostrarse dispuesta a acercamiento? ¿El la rechazaría porque lo de Tenten era muy reciente? ¿Acaso seria aprovecharse de su tristeza, acercarse ahora mismo?

Pensaba en la famosa reunión con la Mizukage. Era mujer era una "come hombres". Podría oler la debilidad emocional de Naruto a un kilómetro. ¿Entonces qué hacer? ¿Mantenerse junto a él? Había muchas preguntas en la cabeza de Sakura. Muchas interrogantes que no podían resolverse rápidamente. Eso la atormentaba. Perder otra vez a Naruto, no era ni siquiera una opción para la chica. Pero si no actuaba con serenidad. Ella también podía arruinar la "amistad" renaciente con los cuidados como médico.

Los ojos color miel de la Hokage se fijaron en su bella estudiante de cabellos rosados. "Cuanto nos parecemos" eran los frecuentes pensamientos de la rubia. Sentía que la historia que involucró a Tsunade y Jirayja hace tiempo se repetía sin misericordia. La orgullosa Kunoichi que no acepta el amor de su amigo. El muchacho que se rinde a perseguir la felicidad y se encierra en sí mismo. La mujer que no es lo suficientemente valiente para perseguirlo con el mismo ardor que él lo había hecho. El tiempo que pasa, la vida y los caminos que los separan. Y ahora luego de muchos años, la rubia Hokage que se pasa horas enteras mirando por la ventana de su oficina. Esperando a un tonto peliblanco que solía aparecer por allí. Un hombre que ya nunca volverá.

-¡Pero no! –se dijo a sí misma- ¡No volveré a ver esta maldita película! ¡Esos dos terminaran juntos! Aunque sea lo último que haga.-señalo con resolución- Sakura… - dijo mirándola del otro lado del escritorio- siéntate. Tenemos que hablar.

Sakura vio en los ojos de su maestra, esa mirada decidida que tanto admiraba. Se sentó dejando los documentos ordenados a un costado. Poner toda su concentración en las sabias enseñanzas de Tsunade-sensei. Era una de las mejores cosas que Sakura sabía hacer.

-Quiero ponerte al tanto de cosas que pueden suceder.- inicio la líder seria y preocupada- existe como podrás saber, cuestiones que me importan como líder de esta villa. Y también asuntos que me interesan a título personal.

-¿A qué se refiere, Tsunade-sama? – nerviosa

-Primero, quiero que me lo digas de frente. Quiero oírlo de tus propios labios. No más suposiciones.

\- Tsunade-sama, -más nerviosa- me está asustando.

-Quiero que me digas, tú…. ¿Amas a Naruto?

-Tsu….nade-sama, -roja y avergonzada- ¿Por qué me lo pregunta ahora?

\- Porque podemos estar a tiempo, de evitar perder a nuestro ser más querido para siempre.

Sakura bajó la vista muy avergonzada. Era difícil admitir una verdad cruda como amar. Aun frente a su maestra. Pero había jurado que estaría siempre junto a Naruto. Lo amaba, lo necesitaba, la vida no tenía sentido sin verlo reír. Pero a Tsunade, la pelirosa solo pudo asentir sonrojada a la pregunta hecha por la rubia. Ni siquiera pudo expresarlo con palabras. Era demasiado intenso y confuso lo que sentía.

-Me alegro por ti hija, -sonriendo- A mí me he tomado demasiado tiempo admitir una verdad tan hermosa y sencilla. Pero las nuevas generaciones parecen ser mejores a los viejos.

\- ¿Por….que….lo…..-confundida

\- ¿He preguntado?, -ampliando su sonrisa- lo hice porque seguramente Naruto será tentado a abandonarnos. A pesar de los buenos sentimiento de nuestro "tonto". El dolor confunde y podemos alejarnos de los que más amamos. Aun sin realmente desearlo en verdad.

\- ¿La…..Mizukage? –tratando de adivinar

\- Creo que lo entiendes, -seria- Sera una gran pérdida para la aldea. Pero para nosotras, será como morir.

\- ¿Pero qué puedo hacer? –Dudando- ¿Y si él me rechaza?

\- ¿Qué hacia Naruto hace años, cuando tú lo rechazabas por Uchiha? –consulto Tsunade con leve sonrisa.

\- Me seguía… - respondió sonriendo la joven pelirosa- me alegraba, me protegía. Jamás se retiró. Jamás se ha rendido.

\- Nunca dependí de nadie para nada… – Admitió la Godaime bajando la vista- pero dependo de ti para no perder a Naruto. Ese niño es lo único que me une a su padrino. Lo único que me queda.

\- ¿Jirayja-sama? –consultó apenas Sakura, para dejarle expresarse libremente.

\- el hombre más encantador que he conocido- recordando- (mi "tonto" particular)

Ambas mujeres se miraron cariñosamente. Eran solo maestra y alumna. Pero el tiempo compartido las unía de mil formas. "cuanto nos parecemos". Demasiado diría Tsunade, demasiado poco diría Sakura. Y sin embargo juntas representaron la charla madre e hija que ambas necesitaban en ese momento especial.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

La noche había caído en la aldea de la hoja. Shikamaru había conseguido la información oportuna del asunto "Naruto". Pero también mediante su padre, había sugerido una reunión de emergencia del consejo de ancianos conjuntamente con la Hokage. Así fue como Shikaku, Inoichi, Hiashi y Tsunade formaron reunión. Shikamaru fue invitado a informar cada dato recogido.

-El motivo de esta reunión ya lo conocen, -comenzó Shikamaru- tengo fuertes razones para creer que la Mizukage convencerá a Naruto para que viaje hacia la aldea de la niebla.

-¿Lo que dices es que nos traicionará? –interrogó Inoichi preocupado.

-No sería traición si Naruto pide ser transferido de aldea-dijo Shikaku- Es parte del acuerdo en la alianza de los Kage.

-Hablaré claro y sin rodeos, - declaró Tsunade ofuscada- Esa pelirroja es una pervertida y aprovechada. Seduce hombres, se los lleva a su aldea. Para luego hacerlos comprometerse con una de sus Kunoichi, y así no abandonen más la villa.

-Entonces, Naruto y la Mizukage…. –añadió Inoichi suponiendo

-No lo creo, -interrumpió Shikamaru de brazos cruzados- conozco a Naruto y él, no es de ese tipo de hombre.

-Eso no puedes asegurarlo… –sentenció Hiashi Hyuuga – después de todo, nunca deja de sorprender.

-Esa mujer no lograra nada de Naruto seduciéndolo, - admitió Shikamaru negando con la cabeza- Pero el asunto de la espada…

-¿Qué ocurre con ese asunto?-consulto Chouza interviniendo.

-El archivo dice que Kushina Uzumaki originaria de país del remolino,-complementó Shikaku- portaba una espada de herencia familiar.

-Entonces la espada si pertenece a Naruto,-señaló Tsunade- después de todo Kushina era su madre.

-Cierto. Pero las palabras de la Mizukage y de su guardaespaldas,-indicó Shikamaru- nos indican que conocen mucho más de esa espada que nosotros mismos.

-Eso no es extraño, los Uzumaki del desaparecido país del remolino guardaban celosamente sus secretos en sellos y espadas- Dijo Hiashi recordando- como lo hacemos todos los clanes poderosos.

-Solo escuchamos de ellos que eran fantásticos espadachines y maestros de sellos-rememoró Shikaku- Pero jamás que portaban armas tan poderosas.

-La aldea de la niebla se ha caracterizado por buscar y poseer las espadas más poderosas del mundo-señaló Tsunade- De allí nos llega el nombre de su guardia de elite. "los 7 espadachines de la niebla"

-Pero la pregunta que vale por ahora es,-interrogó Shikamaru- ¿Por qué la Mizukage conoce esa espada de los Uzumaki mucho más que nosotros?

-No veo el punto de eso –indicó Hiashi algo confundido.

-Si la espada estuvo en Konoha, desde que Kushina Uzumaki fue trasladada aquí.-dijo Shikaku tomando la palabra nuevamente- Es muy raro que en el país del agua se sepa más de esa katana, que la información de nuestro archivo.

-La espada no es importante ahora,-dijo Inoichi- sino la posible pérdida del "Jinchuriki del Kyuubi".

-Una cosa puede desencadenar la otra. – contradijo Shikamaru, mirando con aburrimiento a los demás

-Explícate en detalle Nara Shikamaru-le ordenó la Godaime

-Ustedes piensan en el "ninja" Naruto. Pero para saber cómo actuar, debemos pensar en el "hombre" Naruto. Digamos que la Mizukage no puede seducir a Naruto para que abandone esta aldea. ¿Qué evitara que el mismo quiera hacerlo por su propia cuenta?

-¿Dices entonces que nos traicionará? –interrogó Hiashi

-Digo que su novia acaba de morir. Pienso que tal vez necesite un tiempo afuera del lugar que le recuerda a ella.- apuntó Shikamaru- Y si sumamos que la niebla parece tener mucha información de un pasado que Naruto no conoce sobre su madre…..

-Eso le haría pensar en pasarse a otra aldea, aunque sea por un tiempo. –Complementó Shikaku- eso parece un movimiento razonable.

-Para entonces la Mizukage lo obligará a contraer matrimonio con una de sus Kunoichi en Kiri, atrapándolo para siempre. –aventuró la Hokage

\- ¿Lo obligara?- pregunto Inoichi

-Una antigua ley de Shodaime Mizukage,-indicó el mayor de los Nara- le da poderes para arreglar matrimonios entre ninjas. Se pensó como método para reunir varias técnicas de línea sucesoria en poderosos descendientes. Mei Terumi y sus multiples barreras de sangre, proviene de ese sistema.

-Nada podemos hacer en este punto. – Señaló Hiashi fríamente- Con el acuerdo de la alianza no podemos evitar que el Kyuubi nos traicione –aun enojado por la paliza que le dio Naruto.

-¿Y si se pudiera ir a esa aldea, sin dejar de ser ninja de Konoha?-dijo Shikamaru de repente

Todos guardaron silencio. El joven pelinegro había soltado esa pregunta a propósito. Su mente hábil, ya había planeado como truncar los planes de la Mizukage. Y solo por ser hijo de Shikaku, que su edad no era un factor descalificante. Podía ser muy joven para debatir en el consejo, pero su mente estaba mucho más allá; que la de varios consejeros de clanes.

-¿A qué te refieres Nara Shikamaru?-dijo Tsunade confundida- sabes que los ninjas deben reportarse y….

-Es por eso, que pensé en una forma de liberarlo de responsabilidades. Tal vez al consejo no le importe. Pero considero que Naruto Uzumaki es uno de los ninjas más poderosos de la historia. Y aun no creo que veamos su máximo poder.

-Aunque pudiéramos hallar una forma de evitar que Uzumaki Naruto no se convierta en ninja de la niebla…-señaló con prudencia Inoichi- ¿Cómo evitar que se enamore y case con una extranjera?

-Por ese detalle no se preocupen,-dijo la Godaime sonriendo- tengo a la persona indicada para evitar algo como eso.

Tsunade y Shikamaru se miraron un instante y ambos pensaron lo mismo. Solo una persona evitaría la separación emocional de Konoha. Solo una Kunoichi. Solo Sakura Haruno podría evitarlo.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Naruto estaba en su departamento ordenando sus cosas. Usualmente no le interesaba mucho el aspecto del lugar. Pero la asistencia de la Godaime Mizukage a su humilde casa, era razón suficiente para poner algo de empeño en tener todo impecable. Al mismo tiempo lo usaba como distracción, la excusa de limpiar para no pensar demasiado en los dolorosos momentos que se acumulaban en su ser. Recordaba las palabras de Shikamaru al mediodía:

-Esa mujer no quiere solo esa espada, - seriamente- ten cuidado.

No tenía ánimos, ni paciencia para estupideces de política. Naruto conocía la mejor manera de manejar una disputa. Si la Mizukage se empeñaba en reclamar la katana que le había heredado su madre. Simplemente retaría a duelo al supuesto dueño, por el derecho a poseer la katana. El rubio dudaba de que en un futuro usara a "Rayo de luna" de nuevo. Pero era lo único que lo conectaba a su madre. Jamás se desprendería de sus raíces.

Los golpes de la puerta lo sacaron del letargo. Era algo temprano de la hora pactada. Pero el rubio le agradaba la idea. Después de todo, aun no recuperaba su vitalidad totalmente y acostarse a dormir temprano sería buena idea en algunas horas. Pero Sakura Haruno apareció de repente. El rubio sonrió. Nunca estaría triste al posar sus ojos en esa mujer. La invitó a pasar creyendo que tal vez la chica quería hablar brevemente antes de la reunión que se sabía, estaba por comenzar.

Sakura sin embargo vino dispuesta a encontrar cualquier excusa para quedarse hasta que la Mizukage llegara. No tenía ninguna intención de marcharse. Su conversación con Tsunade, sumada a los datos que Shikamaru le dejó saber a propósito, la tenían en un estado de histeria. El solo pensar que alguna mujer pudiera "acercarse" a Naruto le hacía estremecer.

Finalmente, nuevos golpes a la puerta advirtieron que la Mizukage había llegado. Sakura fue para abrir a las visitas. Estaba dispuesta desde el comienzo a mostrar las uñas si esa mujer se atrevía a intentar alguna cosa rara con Naruto. La pelirroja sonrió suavemente a Sakura. No parecía sorprendida de verla allí. Detrás de ella su bella guardaespaldas Shigure Kousaka, que siempre la seguía sin perderle rastro.

Era la primera vez que se la veía sin el rostro cubierto o sin la misteriosa capa que hasta el momento la había ocultado. Shigure era una mujer espectacular. Su cabello largo de color negro como la noche. Estaba recogido en una cola de caballo detrás suyo. Sus ojos tenían el color del acero. Un gris oscuro tan extraño, como brillante y hermoso. Pero su falta total de lenguaje gestual, la hacían ver temible. Era una versión femenina de Sai, pero sin siquiera molestarse por la sonrisa fingida. Su cuerpo si bien disimulado por un kimono, era generoso en atributos femeninos.

Sin que ninguno de los presentes lo advirtiera. Shigure evitaba mirar a Naruto directamente. Estaba algo enojada porque ese Shinobi, era el primero en haberla descubierto en su faceta de espía. Lo sentía una ofensa. De seguro lo retaría a duelo en cuanto tuviera oportunidad. Por supuesto su falta total de expresiones, hicieron que nadie notara lo que sentía. La Mizukage tomó asiento cerca de la mesa segundos después de su llegada, dejando a su guardaespaldas ubicarse detrás. Sakura se sentó en el sillón de la sala. A pocos metros de la conversación.

-Ni de broma salgo de este departamento- pensó decidida Sakura, al notar las miradas de la pelirroja.

Naruto fue por su katana a la habitación, y al volver pudo notar en los ojos de las visitantes, que era exactamente lo que esperaban.

-Efectivamente, -señaló sonriendo la Mizukage- es la poderosa "Rayo de luna". Ahora bien, ¿Podríamos hablar a solas? Esta situación de clanes no debe divulgarse a cualquiera. (Tengo que sacarme al "estorbo" rosado)

Sakura iba a gritar un rotundo ¡NO!, Pero fue Naruto el que respondió:

-Lo lamento, pero Sakura Haruno es de mi absoluta confianza. Lo que usted me diga ahora, tarde o temprano ella también lo sabrá. Asi que terminemos con esto.

La pelirosa no pudo evitar alegrarse ante tamaño elogio. Ella siempre había odiado ser el "estorbo". Naruto se encargaba de demostrarle que nunca la consideraba de esa manera.  
La Mizukage accedió con una seductora sonrisa. Y a continuación inició el relato sobre "Rayo de luna". Jamás pensó que llegaría tan lejos. Pero el "premio" lo valía. Al fin y al cabo, arrebatar el "jinchuriki del Kyuubi" a Konoha. Era una posibilidad que difícilmente se repetiría. Sabia positivamente que revelar la información a Naruto y Sakura era perder ciertas "ventajas". Pero lo cierto era, que debía persuadir al rubio para reclutarlo.

-No estoy consciente de cuanto sabes de historia Naruto-kun, –sonrisa- pero para saber sobre el origen de tu katana. Debes saber lo esencial. Primero te diré que "Rayo de Luna" proviene de la desaparecida aldea del remolino. Tu familia los Uzumaki, también tienen su origen en esa villa. Hace muchos años la familia Uzumaki se dividió. Entre las pertenencias de tu clan. Se encontraban dos katanas muy especiales. ¿Shigure?

-En la empuñadura de tu arma, – empezó Shigure, cuando Naruto y todos la miraron- notaras un sello especial. O mejor dicho, la mitad de un sello. En la reunión de esta mañana dije que tu espada era un arma "gemela". Esto significa que existen dos katanas con características similares. La otra espada que tú no has visto se encuentra en nuestra villa.

-Gracias Shigure continuare desde aquí,-anuncio la Mizukage, a lo que la morocha asintió- la familia Uzumaki en sus comienzos eran extraordinarios espadachines que contaban con las dos katanas más poderosas conocidas por el hombre. "Rayo de luna" y "Viento de Bronce" son dos armas especiales. Pueden manipular y controlar elementos aumentando el poder del portador.

-¿Entonces hay otra katana como la mía?- intrigado

-Exacto, los Uzumaki se dividieron en dos ramas familiares porque un grupo de ellos quiso trasladarse a país del agua, en busca de conocimiento en técnicas de espada. Mi aldea siempre ha tenido a los mejores maestros de armas desde sus inicios. Pero la otra rama de los Uzumaki, consideró que la aldea del remolino era su hogar definitivo. Por supuesto hubo conflictos. ¿Quién se quedaría con las dos katanas de poder?

Sakura y Naruto estaban estupefactos. Sin dudas no esperaban que existiera otra katana con características parecidas a la de Naruto. Había muchas preguntas en las mentes de ambos. Pero la Mizukage continuaba impasible. La historia de los orígenes de los antepasados de Naruto surgiría completamente de los labios de la pelirroja.

-Los líderes de las ramas Uzumaki se batieron a duelo por el derecho a las katanas. Finalmente, el líder de los Uzumaki que continuarían en la villa del remolino venció. A pesar de que era duelo a muerte. Perdonó la vida de su hermano y como muestra de fidelidad familiar, tambien le otorgó el control de "Viento de bronce". Las razones de porque lo hizo nunca fueron reveladas. Pero lo cierto fue que los Uzumaki de la niebla se quedaron a vivir en mi aldea para siempre. Esto fue hace más de 70 años.

-¿Esta historia está relacionada a porque la aldea del remolino desapareció? o ¿Por qué mi madre y la espada vinieron a Konoha?

-Bien bien, -sonriendo complacida- creo que lo has comprendido. Veras, la aldea del remolino no era de tipo belicosa. No tenía conflictos con ningún país, ni realizaba misiones en contra de nadie. Pero tenía poder. Tenía secretos en sellos y armas que hasta hoy se ambicionan. Las otras aldeas quisieron robarlos, tomarlos, apropiarse de ellos. Fue entonces cuando los hubo guerra entre la niebla y la villa del remolino. El Nidaime Mizukage fue influenciado por los Uzumaki de la niebla a realizar esta guerra para recuperar la katana que ahora tú tienes.

-La aldea de la niebla destruyó a la villa del remolino ¿verdad? – Preguntó Sakura triste.

-No realmente, el remolino era fuerte.- Admitió la Mizukage seria- según los registros de mis antepasados los guerreros del remolino era inferiores en número, una proporción de 10 a 1. Sin embargo, los Uzumaki del remolino con el control de "Rayo de Luna" ganaron la batalla. Pero les costó la vida, ya que la villa de la nube vio su oportunidad de tomar la aldea y también entró a la guerra.

-Que cobardes… - apuntó Naruto con gesto de asco- atacar cuando los demás estaban debilitados.

-En la política y la guerra, pocas cosas son tabú Naruto-kun- señalo la líder de Kiri- Sin embargo es destacable recordar, que el espadachín que poseía tu espada arrastro a la muerte, al Raikage y 150 de sus mejores Shinobi. Esto no obstante, fue incapaz de evitar que la aldea del remolino desapareciera en el fuego de la guerra. Con respecto a tu espada. Se creyó por muchos años que había sido destruida de alguna forma. O sellada con artes inviolables, ya que los Uzumaki eran expertos en todo tipo de técnicas de sellos.

-Pero la katana fue heredada a mi madre, –razonó el rubio- la cual ocultó de todos. Para que la niebla y la nube no la buscaran mas.

\- Eso parece, -sonrisa- aunque debo decir que fue, toda una fortuna la forma de encontrarla.

-¿A qué se refiere? –Intrigado

-La familia Uzumaki de la niebla ya no existe, -interrumpió Shigure seria- eran fieles al Yondaime Mizukage y por lo tanto fueron exterminados por los rebeldes liderados por el fallecido Momochi Zabuza. Rebelión dicho sea de paso, que también le costó la vida al mismo Yondaime.

-Sigo sin entender… –dijo mostrando un poco de impaciencia Naruto- el porque es una suerte para ustedes que la katana aun exista.

-Porque eres un Uzumaki, -definió la Mizukage- y por lo tanto el segundo que conozco capaz de despertar los verdaderos poderes de ambas espadas. Tenemos una Kunoichi que….

La Mizukage detuvo abruptamente su relato. Se quedó mirando la foto familiar de Naruto sobre la mesa del comedor. Tomó el marco suavemente, y acto seguido acarició la imagen sonriendo suavemente. Sus ojos se fijaron en Naruto brevemente. Era obvio que el rubio y la pelirroja embarazada en la fotografía. Eran los padres de Naruto. La Mizukage cambió de expresión rápidamente. Hasta el momento se le había visto en sus maneras solo actitudes descaradas y seductoras. Pero ahora, su gesto era de profunda preocupación y seriedad.

-Naruto-san permítame pedirle una vez más, que el resto de nuestra conversación sea en privado –seria y pensativa.

Naruto no comprendía la insistencia de la pelirroja. Pero algo en su interior se agitó violentamente. Como una tormenta en el océano de la incertidumbre. Se puso de pie y acercándose a Sakura le hablo cerca del oído. La pelirosa negó enérgicamente al comienzo. Para luego asentir suavemente ante la mirada seria del rubio. Sakura y Shigure salieron del departamento. Esperarían afuera unos minutos. Sakura pensó que la Mizukage nada podría hacer en pocos minutos y por lo tanto no había peligro.

Mientras tanto, la Godaime Mizukage emitió una extraña sonrisa al momento de quedar solos. Naruto tragó saliva. No le gustaban las actitudes de esa mujer. Pero suspiró resignado a escuchar todo lo que tuviera que decir. La pelirroja soltó un suspiro, y acto seguido prosiguió con su charla:

-Tu padre en esta foto es, inconfundiblemente el Yondaime Hokage. Pero en cuanto a tu madre, me dijiste que se llama ¿Kushina? bueno bueno, -antes de que el rubio contestara- no importa en realidad. Solo quiero decirte que voy a darte algo muy valioso. Pero debemos hacer un trato. Ese es el motivo "real" de mi visita.

-Primero se presenta diciendo que mi arma le pertenece, -algo ofuscado- luego me dice que quiere darme algo a cambio de un trato. La verdad estoy algo cansado de tantas vueltas.

La Mizukage sonrió y parándose de su asiento se inclinó por sobre la mesa dejando la vista de su escote a propósito. Sonrió con seducción pero los susurros que le soltó a Naruto sobre lo que pensaba darle lo hicieron estremecer. El rubio se alejó tapando con una mano su boca, incrédulo de las recientes palabras de la Mizukage. ¿Sería posible lo que le había dicho?

-Solo espero que no me esté mintiendo –sorprendido y ofuscado.

-No tiene caso mentir, -disfrutando la sorpresa del rubio- pero para verlo por ti mismo. Tendrás que venir a mi aldea.

-¿Por qué presiento que este obsequio que me entrega tiene su precio?

-Ah muy bien, -complacida- que buen observador. Mi condición es que sirvas a mi aldea durante 6 meses. Si cumples, yo también cumpliré. Y además, -rodeando la mesa para acercarse al rubio- podremos tener la oportunidad de conocernos mejor. Y tal vez ser buenos amigos. O mucho más, ji ji.

-¿Y por qué quiere que trabaje para la niebla? -rodeando la mesa por el otro lado para evitar que se acerque. Y asi guardaba la distancia.

-Porque tus habilidades de rastreo pueden servir a mis propósitos. Los cuales son, atrapar a un grupo de ninja renegados que atacan por todo mi país y se ocultan de alguna extraña forma que no permiten ser detectados. Tú los atraparas, así como encontraste el campamento de Akatsuki –continuado con la persecución alrededor de la mesa.

-¿y el asunto de la espada? – tratando de descubrir alguna trampa.

-Supongo que eso lo decidirá con un duelo, entre la dueña de "viento de bronce" y tú.

En ese momento Sakura volvió a entrar al departamento. No se aguantó más estar afuera con los susurros que se escuchaban desde el interior. Shigure ingresó también para controlar la seguridad de la Mizukage. La morocha no se fiaba de nadie en ninguna circunstancia. Eso la convertía en un excelente guardaespaldas.

\- Eso es todo Naruto-kun, – definió la sensual pelirroja al verse interrumpida, y fue saliendo del lugar provocando con la mirada a Sakura- desde este momento. No tengo más cosas que decirte. Solo cosas que… "proponerte" ji ji ji.

Naruto enrojeció. Mientras Sakura apretaba sus nudillos deseando que fueran el cuello de esa mujer. parte de sabia que no podia iniciar una riña. Mas alla de enfrentar a una Kunoichi de nivel Kage, tambien el desastre político podia acabar con la alianza. Tsunade-sensei la regañaría duro.

-(¡Pero que se ha creído!, ¡Que descarada!-se quejaba la Inner de Sakura- ¡Shanaroo, acaba con ella!)

\- (¡CACHORRO, ERES DE FUEGO! JA JA JA.-se burlaba el Kyuubi desde el interior de Naruto- SOLO LAS ESTAS MIRANDO POR ALGUNOS MINUTOS, Y ELLA SE "ENCIENDEN" JA JA JA)

Naruto solo pudo maldecir para sí mismo el inoportuno momento en que el zorro se había despertado para opinar.

-Tan molesto como casi siempre –pensó el rubio sobre la voz en su interior.

La Mizukage se retiraba por la puerta. Cuando con elegancia giro sobre sí misma y dijo:

-Recuérdalo, trabaja para mí…-sonriendo- y obtendrás lo que seguro, siempre has soñado desde niño.

\- ¡Naruto jamás traicionaría a Konoha! – dijo Sakura más por miedo que por convicción.

-No he pedido tal cosa, - anunció Mei fingiendo sorpresa, y con mortal carga de malicia- Solo quiero sus servicios por 6 meses. Tiempo después, podrá volver a Konoha (¡SI claro! En 4 meses estará casado y no se irá más de la niebla)

-No puedo estar tanto tiempo fuera de mi aldea,-razonó Naruto dudando- tengo responsabilidades.

-Puedes pedir a Hokage-sama tu traspaso a la niebla. -sugirió la pelirroja- Somos aldeas aliadas, es totalmente posible hacerlo. De otra forma, como ninja de una aldea extranjera no podrias vivir en Kirigakure.

Sakura miraba a Naruto con nerviosismo. ¿Qué le habría ofrecido esa mujer para tenerlo dudando? Mientras el rubio tenía una de sus manos en la barbilla, en claro gesto de duda y preocupación. La Mizukage disfrutaba de la turbación de Naruto. Sabía que ya lo tenía. Aunque Naruto dudara del "obsequio" que la pelirroja había prometido. La duda lo haría decidirse por ir. La astuta pelirroja se divertiría con él seduciéndolo y follando. Para obligarlo a contraer matrimonio con alguna de las Kunoichi de su aldea. Era una ley de Kirigakure. La Mizukage podía arreglar los casamientos de sus subordinados.

-Naruto-kun, tienes hasta mañana al mediodía para decidir-finalizó la Mizukage- Partiré a mi país para entonces. Solo espero contar con tu compañía- sonrisa.

Las mujeres visitantes se retiraron. Naruto se desplomó en el sillón. Cubrió su rostro con las manos lleno de frustración reprimida. Estaba en un estado lamentable. Se veía en sus expresiones una rara mescla de sentimientos. Rabia, angustia, felicidad, duda. ¿Qué podría haberlo afectado tanto? Se preguntó Sakura. aunque no tenia ni idea sinceramente. La pelirosa se sentó junto a él y puso su mano en la cabeza del rubio. Acariciaba sus cabellos susurrando palabras de sosiego. Le pidió que confiara en ella. Que le contara lo que esa mujer le había dicho. De pronto, Naruto se giró de lado y se abrazaron. Fue tan espontáneo, tan mutuo. El la necesitaba con desesperación en esos momentos. El aroma de los cerezos en ese cabello lo volvía loco. Ella estaba sonrojada al recordar la noche anterior (cuestión que ambos habían evitado hablar).

Naruto luego de un minuto en silencio, acercó sus labios al oído de la chica y susurró lo que esa mujer pelirroja le había dicho. Se lo dijo a Sakura, pese al expreso pedido de la Mizukage de no revelar el secreto. Pero Naruto necesitaba compartirlo. Era vital soltarlo antes que las dudas y la soledad lo envenenara completamente. La chica abrió sus bellos ojos muy grandes ante la sorpresa de las palabras de su amor. Era algo que no esperaba. Las lágrimas suaves adornaron los ojos verdes que se perdían en la nada del comedor. Aun continuaron abrazados muy fuertes, tratando de trasmitirse calor. Tratando de convencerse de que no estaban solos. Se apartaron solo un poco. Estaban cerca, demasiado cerca. Sus ojos morían en la mirada del otro. Sus corazones latían violentamente recordando los deseos. Ambos solo podían pensar al verse así de cerca, en una sola cosa. Morir en los labios del otro. La noche seria eterna si se unían. Eterna si, y al mismo tiempo durando solo un instante.

 **CONTINUARA…**


	26. CAPITULO 24 p2

siempre muy agradecido, y gratamente sorprendido por los comentarios que llegan. esta historia como alguna vez dije fue la primera que me atreví a realizar. esto llevo a todo tipo de errores y tambien a una extension bastante elevada de capitulos. espero que puedan seguir disfrutandolo y no tengan cuidado sobre si voy a terminarlo. esta historia esta terminada y solo me tardo en publicar porque trato de corregir errores de ortografia y presentarla mejor de lo alguna vez fue. aun asi, no voy a cambiar nada importante y mantendra el espiritu.

PD: un saludo afectuoso para el lector de habla no hispana. ante cualquiera duda sobre algunos terminos utilizados, no dude en consultar. lo siento como un gran halago que encontrara felicidad en mi trabajo. saludos.

/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*

/*/**

 **CAPITULO 24: SHIKAMARU, LA INTELIGENCIA DE UN GENIO. PARTE II  
**

¡TOC, TOC, TOC!

Alguien golpeaba la puerta. Naruto y Sakura se separaron de golpe. Tratando de evitar mirar al otro. Ahogados en sus propios deseos. El rubio fue a abrir la puerta en un mescla de sensaciones encontradas. Un pálido pelinegro de falsa sonrisa apareció ante sus ojos:

-Buenas noches Naruto-kun –mirando a Sakura amenazándolo detrás- este…. ¿interrumpo algo?

-No Sai…-suspiró cansado Naruto- ¿Qué ocurre?

-(¡Pero qué idiota, SAAIIII!-bramó la Inner de Sakura- ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre venir justo ahoraaa?!)

\- ¡Eso, eso! – Gruñó Sakura tronando los puños- ¡¿Qué ocurre para venir en este momento?! –roja de furia.

\- ¿Qué le pasa a la fea, Naruto-kun? –Sonrisa

-¡¿Qué dijisteeee?! –tratando de pasar por encima del rubio.

\- je je, Sera mejor que te apresures a hablar –conteniendo a la pelirosa- No…..podré….

-Tsunade–sama te ha mandado a llamar, -sonriéndole a la pelirosa- Sakura-san ¿Tú no vivías con tus padres? Siempre te veo por aquí últimamente.

La chica enrojeció violentamente. Se sintió tan avergonzada que dio la espalda a los hombres y se cubrió el rostro sonrojado para que no la vieran. Sai rápidamente, aprovechó para irse antes que se diera cuenta. Naruto rio de buena gana. El pelinegro había escapado de la golpiza con astucia.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Cuando Naruto llegó a la oficina del Hokage 5 minutos después del mensaje de Sai, se encontró a la Hokage y todos los miembros del consejo. Estaban además, los representantes de las más poderosas familias de Konoha. Sentados en unos sillones individuales traídos para la ocasión, que formaban un semi-círculo alrededor del recién llegado. Se los veía serios y ansiosos. Junto a Naruto, Shikamaru apareció y se colocó de brazos cruzados esperando el comienzo de la junta:

-Nara Shikamaru, puedes empezar – declaró Tsunade seria y haciendo que todos los presenten guarden silencio.

El pelinegro apoyó su mano en el hombro de Naruto un momento, y dando un paso al frente se dispuso a hablar:

-Señores del consejo, líderes de clanes, Hokage-sama –solemnemente- agradezco la oportunidad de hablar en esta ocasión. A mi lado, Uzumaki Naruto. Un hombre extraordinario, héroe de Konoha. Dudo mucho, que alguno de los presentes, ignore todas las proezas que este ninja ha realizado durante años.

Naruto comenzó a sentirse mal de estar allí. Su amigo Shikamaru estaba hablando en su favor como en un tribunal. Justo cuando el rubio había decidido viajar a la niebla. ¿Qué pensarían sus amigos de esto? ¿Se sentirían traicionados? ¿Acaso había otra opción?

-en la batalla donde falleció el Sandaime Hokage, detuvo en soledad al "jinchuriki del Ichibi" (Gaara). Salvó la vida tiempo después del actual Kazekage, y ahora es nuestro más fiel aliado -prosiguió Shikamaru- Protegió la aldea del salvaje ataque de Pein. Ha salvado nuestras vidas innumerable cantidad de veces en misiones de alto riesgo. Detuvo al enemigo que intentó invadir la hoja la noche del festival. Aplastó al Akatsuki en su base, rescatando a muchos Shinobi de la alianza completa.

Los rostros de todos los oyentes no mutaban de la seriedad. Pero en sus ojos podían verse los brillos de la aprobación a todos los argumentos de Shikamaru. El pelinegro era hábil con las palabras. Su cerebro usualmente perezoso, podía mostrar su genialidad cuando así se lo proponía.

-Sus méritos son indudables. Su lealtad a Konoha, inquebrantable. Es el hijo del Yondaime Hokage, fue el estudiante del Gamma Sannin Jirayja y de los sapos ermitaños. -añadió el joven Nara- Y como si todo esto fuera poco, es el único hombre de la historia en haber dominado completamente el poder del Kyuubi.

-Es suficiente Nara Shikamaru, - le detuvo la Hokage seria, pero con cortesía- he permitido que seas el vocero de mi pensamiento, porque fue tu propuesta el motivo de esta reunión. Señoras, señores, quiero otorgarle el título de "Sannin" a Uzumaki Naruto. Los que estén a favor….

La mayoría de los presentes emitió gesto de aprobación. Las palabras de Shikamaru habían sido claras en intención y propósito. Nadie podía negar, que por lo menos un amigo o familiar de los presentes le debía la vida a Naruto un par de veces. Todos los miembros de las familias levantaron su mano apoyando al Hokage. Incluso sorprendió que Lord Hiashi Hyuuga, también votara afirmativamente. Lo que pocos sabían, era que los Hyuuga respetaban el poder de los ninjas por sobre todas las cosas. Aun odiando a Naruto, Hiashi no podía evitar admitir su total derrota en el combate contra el rubio. Naruto tenía sus ojos muy abiertos. Su sorpresa ante la novedad fue total. Era increíble que hace solo algunos minutos, estuviera pensando en convertirse en ninja de la niebla (por un tiempo, claro está). Y ahora, acababa de recibir el título de "Sannin".

-¡Sannin!, soy un Sannin – pensaba Naruto aun si creerlo- ¿Lo escuchas ero-Sennin, lo escuchas Oto-san?

-(¡JA, ESTO ES INCREIBLE! – añadió el Kyuubi gruñendo- MAS TE VALE AGRADECER A TU AMIGO DEL CLAN NARA. ESA PELIRROJA EN CELO YA TE TENIA EN SU MALDITAS MANOS DE LO CONTRARIO. TIENES SUERTE CACHORRO)

Naruto solo pudo inclinarse y agradecer a todos los hombres y mujeres de pie. Ser un Sannin era mucho más que un título de honor y poder. Ahora tenía la libertad de salir por tiempo indeterminado de la aldea. Se le asignaba un mejor sueldo y solo estaba bajo las órdenes del Hokage. Era una inmejorable oportunidad de viajar a la niebla y averiguar sobre el asunto que lo intrigaba. No le debía explicaciones a nadie. No tenía que revelar sus motivos. Solo viajar, esperar y develar el misterio que se le presentaba con las katanas Uzumaki. Entre otras cosas.

La Mizukage se había mostrado sincera. No podía estar mintiendo. Pero si lo hacía, el Kyuubi que siempre desconfiaba hasta de su sombra, se encargaría de advertirlo. Naruto había madurado bastante, alimentado por los conocimientos del zorro. Pero aún conservaba su "inocencia" en materia de conocer las intenciones de la gente. Kyuubi era por lo tanto, su lado perverso que le prevenía de lo que podía llegar. Una bestia milenaria que ya conocía absolutamente todas las trampas de la oscuridad. Naruto podía ser embaucado por la experiencia de Mei Terumi, pero dentro del muchacho, se encendía la conciencia siempre alerta del fuego viviente. Y no podía ser engañado por simples mortales.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Al día siguiente por la mañana en la oficina del Hokage, Mei Terumi supo que había sido derrotada. No contaba con el astuto plan de Shikamaru. Pero a pesar de su cólera volcánica por la sonrisa perversa de Tsunade al comunicarle la noticia, pudo simular agradecimiento por el "permiso" de la Hokage para contar con Naruto. La Mizukage tenía los servicios profesionales de Naruto Uzumaki. Pero no como ninja de la niebla. Sus poderes como líder de Kirigakure ya no servían para obligar al casamiento del rubio con alguna de sus mujeres. Salió molesta de la presencia de Tsunade. Y volviendo a la habitación que le había designado se dispuso a prepararlo todo para su partida. Mei era una mujer tenaz, sabia tener paciencia y constancia. Conocía el valor de mostrarse serena y esperar sus oportunidades. Fue por eso que luego de pensarlo un par de horas, le comunicó a su guardaespaldas Shigure Kousaka que viajarían de manera normal durante todo el camino hacia país del agua. Podían trasportarse con el Kekengenkai de su guardaespaldas con facilidad. De hecho, había realizado el viaje de ida hacia la hoja de esta manera principalmente. Pero en este caso necesitaría tiempo y soledad para seducir a Naruto. Y el viaje de regreso a la villa se presentaba como gran oportunidad. Poco después de poseerlo, buscaría la manera de enamorarlo de alguna de sus Kunoichi.

-Se casara por amor, no por obligación. Pero haré que se comprometa en Kiri. –Pensó la Mizukage- después de todo será mío.

Pero su rival político en las sombras Shikamaru Nara, había pensado en todo. Tal cual era su costumbre. Siempre se destacaban sus estrategias. Era por eso que se movía en las altas esferas tácticas de Konoha. Incluso con su juventud era uno de los mejores. Y cubrir todos los ángulos pensados por el enemigo, era la especialidad del joven manipulador de sombras.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Horas después con Tsunade se reunieron Naruto y Sakura. El rubio expresó su deseo de viajar a la niebla por cuestiones de entrenamiento. Tsunade sabía que esa no era la razón. Pero aun desconociendo los motivos, confiaba en Naruto y sus decisiones. Fingió aceptar de buena gana, pero por dentro rogó que Naruto volviera algún día. Aun así, le pidió conservar una rana para llamarlo en caso de emergencia. Naruto asintió, eso no tenía ni que pedirlo, Konoha seguía siendo su casa. Los aldeanos de la hoja seguían siendo su familia. Su padre se lo había trasmitido así.

Sakura se sintió desplazada por su rubio. ¿Acaso se alejaría de ella? ¿La dejaría sola de nuevo? Pensaba en una manera de detenerlo. Pero nada de lo que pudiera hacer o decir podía competir con el "motivo" de Naruto para viajar a la lejana aldea escondida entre la niebla. Y entonces Tsunade reveló los planes del Nara:

-¡Haruno Sakura! –Firme y decidida- tus habilidades como médico están casi a mi nivel. No tengo más para enseñarte. Pero necesitas experiencia y entrenamiento en el manejo de los elementos para superarte. Mis funciones como Hokage me impiden continuar tu entrenamiento adecuadamente.

La pelirosa bajó la vista decepcionada. Hasta su maestra la abandonaba. Siempre se quedaba atrás. Siempre observando la espalda de sus compañeros. Sin poderlos alcanzar.

-¿Por qué siempre soy el "estorbo"?- pensó con tristeza

-Es por eso, que te asignaré a un nuevo maestro que explotara tus virtudes al máximo. Es un hombre honesto y amable. Aunque serás su primera estudiante, te enseñara muchas cosas, estoy segura de ello.- sonrisa

-¿De quién se trata? –Susurró Sakura mostrando decepción

\- tu nuevo sensei será…. -sonriendo y mirando al rubio- Uzumaki Naruto, "Sannin" de la aldea escondida entre las hojas.

\- ¡¿QUEEEE?! – respondieron Naruto y Sakura sorprendidos a más no poder

Tsunade no pudo evitar reír anta las expresiones de sus "niños". Explicar la lógica de esta idea le causo hasta placer. Sin dudas, Shikamaru lo había pensado todo. Y la Mizukage iba a ver sus planes fastidiarse en grande.

-Ambos se beneficiaran enormemente de este nuevo vínculo. –bebiendo de su vaso de Sake- Naruto conozco tus entrenamientos personales, tus métodos rondan siempre por lo suicida. Necesitas de un médico ya que no me fio de la atención de hospitales de otras villas. Después de mí o de Shizune tal vez, no existe mejor opción que Sakura. Con respecto al nuevo entrenamiento de Sakura ¿Quién mejor que Naruto para adiestrarte en Tayjutsu?

-No tengo experiencia para enseñar… –serio y reflexivo- además, Sakura y yo manejamos elementos distintos. Yo tengo viento y rayo en menor medida. Ella en cambio, tiene tierra y posiblemente agua.

-Es mi decisión final, -preocupada y sorprendida- debes acatarla.

-(CON TU NUEVO TITULO DE SANNIN, PUEDES ELEGIR A TU DISCIPULO A VOLUNTAD– señalo riendo el zorro- NO PUEDE OBLIGARTE ESA HUMANA POR MAS HOKAGE QUE SEA)

Sakura que al principio no le agradó tener que llamar "sensei" a Naruto. Pero enseguida comprendió que esa era la forma que Tsunade tenía para mantenerla cerca de Naruto. Comenzó a sonreír pensando en cuantas cosas "entrenarían" en su tiempo juntos. Pero Naruto repitió el argumento del zorro y agregó algo más para disculparse:

-No pienso arruinar el entrenamiento de Sakura-chan con mis tonterías. Aun no estoy listo para ser un maestro -indicó Naruto- (Perdóname Sakura-chan, me gustaría que vinieras conmigo pero…)

 _Flash Back: En el almuerzo del departamento de Naruto:_

\- Naruto dime, ¿Qué tipo de maestros son los sapos ermitaños? , siempre tuve curiosidad –consulto Shikamaru con sonrisa.

 _-¿te quedaste en silencio durante 5 minutos para preguntar eso?-indico Naruto ofuscado- Creí que me ayudarías a saber qué hacer con la Mizukage y el asunto de la Katana.  
_

 _-Lo estoy haciendo, te dije que lo haría y lo haré. Pero contesta la pregunta  
_

 _\- depende quien te entrene. –algo aburrido- el anciano Fukusaku es maestro de Rayton y Katon. La anciana Shima tiene Suiton y Doton. Además sabe de Genjutsu como nadie.  
_

 _-interesante, sobre todo porque sus enseñanzas pueden ser útiles para cualquiera. (Espero que se dé cuenta)  
_

 _Fin de Flash Back:  
_

La mirada de Sakura perdió su brillo y Tsunade comenzó a desesperarse. Esto era algo con lo que no contaba. Y Naruto estando solo, seria presa fácil de los manejos de la Mizukage. Pero el rubio bajo la vista y con una mano en la barbilla pensaba profundamente. Tsunade y Sakura contenían la respiración. Ambas tenían sus ocultas intenciones para que aceptara. Pero no podían rebelarlas.

De pronto Naruto, mordió su pulgar para invocar a los ancianos sapos ermitaños. Fukusaku y su esposa Shima aparecieron en dos explosiones de humo y subieron a los hombros del rubio. Saludaron a las mujeres presentes y se apartaron con Naruto a una esquina de la oficina para hablar.

Tsunade pasó su brazo por los hombros de Sakura y le dio a beber una copa de Sake que la pelirosa se tomó de golpe por los nervios. Le habló al oído pidiéndole calma. Pero era algo que ni la rubia podía tener en esos momentos. Finalmente, Naruto giró y acercándose a las mujeres habló dueño de una extraña seriedad:

-Sakura-chan, yo no soy el maestro apropiado para mejorar tus habilidades. Pero estoy convencido que no encontraras mejor sensei en tierra, agua y Genjutsu que la anciana Shima. Si estás de acuerdo, ella te entrenara diariamente. Te aseguro que aumentara tu nivel considerablemente. Por supuesto yo estaré ahí para asistirte en lo que pueda. –sonrisa

Las mujeres sonrieron bastante aliviadas. Aunque Naruto no se consideraba un maestro. Su buen juicio en este asunto había demostrado lo contrario. Ahora gracias al rubio, Sakura seria instruida por los sapos ermitaños. Considerados en la hoja, como parte de los mejores maestros de la historia.

-Sin embargo, -comentó Naruto aun dudando- tendrás que viajar junto a mí hasta país del agua. Y tal vez, tardemos en regresar un poco- rascándose la cabeza, algo avergonzado.

Sakura tuvo que contenerse fuertemente para no saltar sobre él y comérselo a besos. Tsunade y los sapos sonrieron al comprobar la inatacable conexión entre la pareja. Pase lo que pase, el destino los unía, una y otra vez. La anciana Shima saltó al hombro de Sakura que salió rumbo a su casa para avisar a sus padres de su misión lejos de la aldea. La rana la ayudaría a convencer a los padres de la pelirosa de la conveniencia del viaje y el entrenamiento. Sin dudas, el respeto a los ermitaños de la montaña sería más que suficiente para que no hubiera problemas.

Naruto, aun con el anciano Fukusaku en su hombro. Uso "Hiraishin no jutsu" para ir rápido por sus pertenencias a su departamento. Partiría en pocas horas. Pero pensó que no sería bueno irse de la aldea sin despedirse de sus amigos. Así que realizó varios clones, los cuales se dividieron la tarea de buscar y despedirse de los Nakamura, Kakashi-sensei, Sai, Shikamaru, Sasuke y todos los que se encontraran en esos momentos. El Naruto original en tanto, reunía sus armas y pergaminos. Su ropa y objetos de más valor. El rubio no sabía cuánto tardaría en regresar a Konoha y por lo tanto no debía dejar nada de importancia en su departamento. El anciano Fukusaku lo veía empacar, sentía entusiasmo y admiración por Naruto. Era muy destacable para el sapo, la capacidad de recuperación que el chico demostraba luego de tantos percances y tantas perdidas. Sería un placer para el anciano, volver a entrenar a un hombre que honraba a su maestro y a su padre con su perseverancia.

-¡Naru-chan! –Mostrándose entusiasmado- tengo un nuevo entrenamiento para ti.

\- Aun tenemos que llegar a la niebla anciano. Cuando estemos allí, empezaremos.

\- No, Naru-chan –sonriendo- Podrás realizarlo mientras viajas.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? –Poniendo atención en su maestro

\- tu ejercicio es simple –sonriendo con suspicacia- deberás estar durante todo el tiempo de viaje, en modo ermitaño.

\- ¿Para viajar? –Confundido- No creo que pueda entrenar mucho. Después de todo solo caminaré o saltare entre árboles.

\- esa es la idea, -sonriendo- no combatirás, ni gastaras gran cantidad de chakra. Pero deberás soportar el modo Sennin todo el día, y sin los clones de apoyo.

\- Creo que entiendo, -serio- al estar en movimiento constante será un supremo esfuerzo mantener el modo ermitaño en mi cuerpo. Sobre todo, porque para absorber energía del entorno debo estar quieto.

\- ¡Exacto!, acostumbrar tu cuerpo al modo Sennin como algo normal. Te permitirá aprovechar mejor la energía natural en combate.

\- Me esforzaré en este entrenamiento. –Asintiendo- debo estar preparado para no depender del chakra del zorro. Es lo mejor que puedo hacer por ahora.

Mientras tanto, los clones de Naruto recorrieron la aldea saludando y despidiéndose de todos sus amigos. Sin embargo algunos de ellos no les cayó muy bien la noticia de la partida del rubio. Comprendieron que tal vez era mejor alejarse unos meses hasta recuperarse de sus "perdidas". Pero no lo dejarían ir así nomás. Antes lo despedirían en persona. Justo en la puerta Este. Justo antes de partir. Estaban en el medio de la calle. Goro Nakamura, Kakashi, Shikamaru y Sai. Lo rodeaban ansiosos. Todos tenían cosas para hacer y decir:

\- Solo espero verte pronto hijo – dijo Goro poniendo su pesada mano en el hombro del rubio- No olvides que mi familia, es tu familia. –Sonriendo

\- gracias, Goro-sama, -algo emocionado- no lo olvidaré.

\- Sé que no lo harás, –dándole algo en la mano- lleva esto de mi parte.

Naruto miró el obsequio. Dos pergaminos rojos con el sello del dragón y la marca de los Nakamura. El rubio los reconoció al instante, eran los pergaminos usados para la técnica de los  
"dragones gemelos" (la especialidad de Tenten)

\- No puedo aceptarlo, -triste- esto le pertenece a usted.

\- ¡Claro que no! –Firme pero amable- Tenten lo preparó especialmente para ti. Era un regalo que guardaba para tu cumpleaños. Tiene características que solo a ti te servirán.

\- tal parece que tenemos ideas similares – apunto Sai con típica sonrisa- toma este pergamino, -entregándole un rollo verde – es un mensajero de tinta especial. Lo despiertas con chakra y solo debes pensar en el mensaje a enviar. Él lo entregara, te lo aseguro.

Naruto dio la mano al pelinegro. Esa era la forma que Sai había encontrado de mostrarle su preocupación y amistad. Tal vez le costaba expresarse, pero ciertamente tenía sentimientos. En cuanto Kakashi. Esperó a que Sai y Goro se alejaran al interior de la aldea saludando por última vez a Naruto.

-bien, no soy bueno para las despedidas –indico Kakashi una mano detrás de la cabeza- Sin embargo, quiero darte este paquete que te ayudara. Te será útil con tus problemas de soledad.

-Kakashi-sensei, ¿Qué contiene ese paquete?-muy curioso

\- Bueno veras, -visiblemente nervioso, mirando de reojo a Shika- lo utilizo cuando estoy algo triste, o me siento solo. Sirve para…concentrarse.

Naruto súper intrigado intentó abrirlo para comprobar de qué se trataba. Pero Kakashi lo detuvo:

\- ¡No lo abras! –Avergonzado- Es un secreto. Además, es solo un préstamo. Al volver de tu viaje. Quiero que me lo devuelvas.

\- De…acuerdo –algo confundido- Se lo regresaré, no se preocupe.

Shikamaru estaba ansioso. Era extraño verlo de esa manera. El pelinegro era tan centrado y tranquilo que aburría. Pero en esos momentos no parecía poder mantener la calma.

-¿Y bien Shikamaru? –Mirándolo inquisitivamente- Dime porque estas tan ansioso.

\- Bueno, -algo colorado- tengo que pedirte un favor.

\- ¿Un favor? –Sorprendido- Supongo que te lo mereces. No solo eres mi amigo. Sino que se muy bien, que fue tu idea que me convirtieran en Sannin. Gracias.

\- Supongo que fui demasiado obvio, -suspirando- que problemático. En fin, ¿me lo dirás de una vez?

-¿Decirte qué? –más sorprendido y riendo- hoy estas más raro que nunca.

\- Dime ¿Cuál es el regalo que le prometiste a Temari para el casamiento? –desviando la vista avergonzado.

 _Flash Back:  
_

 _-me alegro por ustedes je je. ¿Cuándo será el casamiento?_

El pelinegro se puso de mil colores. Mientras Temari se sonrojo y puso ojos soñadores.

 _\- ¡No….no sé de qué hablas! –Nervioso- ¡Recién nos conocemos y,…ette. Además está la guerra y….  
_

 _Temari en lugar de enojarse, se puso triste. Naruto vio a la chica y no le gusto su dolor. Se acercó a ella y le susurro algo al oído. De pronto ella sonrió feliz. Evidentemente eran buenas noticias:  
_

 _\- ¡Naruto! ¿En serio?-pregunto Temari con mirada picara- ji ji ósea que….bueno está bien.  
_

 _-¿Qué estás haciendo Naruto? –claramente celoso._

 _\- Nada –con gesto inocente- solo le dije a tu novia un secreto. Si quieres saberlo, tendrás que casarte con ella, je je.  
_

 _\- Ni creas que me engañas. -respondió Shikamaru- Que tipo problemático (¿Dios que será?)  
_

 _\- será un gran regalo de bodas Naruto. Gracias –le dijo Temari con sonrisa._

 _Fin de Flash Back:_

\- No puedo creer que te he torturado la mente con "eso", -riendo divertido- Bien, supongo que aunque te lo diera ahora. Igual te casaras con Temari-san. Después de todo, Gaara te matara si la haces sufrir.

Shikamaru emitió un gesto de espanto, tragó duro e imaginó su humanidad enterrada en la arena del Kazekage. Sin dudas que se casaría. El rubio le entregó un pergamino que extrajo de su mochila y el Nara no disimuló su ansiedad al quitarle el rollo y abrir el sello rápidamente. Una espada, una extraña espada de filo negro como la noche aparecieron ante sus ojos. Apenas Shikamaru la empuñó, el negro brillo destelló y los ojos del Nara se volvieron oscuros como el filo. Fue solo un instante. Ya que el pelinegro recuperó enseguida su mirada normal y sonrió.

\- es una espada de tu familia –sonriendo- se la quite a un Akatsuki hace tiempo. Se llama….

\- "el filo danzante de las sombras" –interrumpiendo-estoy sosteniendo en mi mano uno de los mitos más grandes de mi clan. Según mi padre, esta espada no existe.

\- Pues yo la he visto en acción, créeme que si existe. Pregúntale a Neji Hyuuga como le fue al enfrentarla.

\- lo haré, -dándole la mano al rubio- gracias amigo.

\- ¿todo tu plan fue por este regalo no?

\- digamos que esto fue un bono extra. –Sonriendo

\- te encargo que protejas a la aldea, y que me avises a través de la abuela si algo malo se presenta.

\- ¿Cómo el asunto de Sasuke y los Kage?-consultó Kakashi

-Hai… si en realidad lo quieren, -asintió Naruto- más les vale que se preparen a vencerme primero.

-¿enfrentarías al Raikage por Sasuke? –Interrogó Shikamaru

-lo enfrentaría por cualquiera de ustedes, y lo sabes.

Shikamaru y Kakashi sonrieron. En palabras de cualquier otro, eso no era cierto. Pero con Naruto, daba orgullo escucharlo. Los amigos del rubio se despidieron dejándolo que esperara a las compañeras de viaje. Les dolía verlo irse, pero guardaban la ilusión intacta de que volvería.

La Mizukage, vestida con un kimono verde que se ajustaba bien a su cuerpo, apareció y saludó a Naruto con un beso cerca de los labios. Le dedicó una invitadora mirada antes de decirle que era el momento de partir. El rubio dio un paso atrás alejándose de la provocadora mujer. Sonrió nervioso al ver llegar a Sakura por la calle. La pelirosa había visto la acción de la Mizukage pero en lugar de comenzar una disputa allí mismo. Se guardó la rabia y tomó del brazo a Naruto parándose justo entre el rubio y la pelirroja. Le dedicó una mirada desafiante y venenosa a la mujer diciendo:

-Nos vamos cuando usted quiera Mizukage-sama (perra descarada, no te acercaras)

-No sé quién eres niña,-indicó la pelirroja desdeñándola- pero tú no eres parte de este viaje.

-qué pena contrariarla… -gesto travieso- Pero Naruto-sensei, tiene que entrenarme. No puedo separarme de él, bajo ningún concepto. (jaque-mate)-(¡Shanaroo, anotación para Sakura! –chillo la Inner muy feliz)

\- (Maldito estorbo) De acuerdo jovencita, -sonrisa fingida- pero te advierto que mi aldea no es para niñitas pequeñas como tú, ji ji (no eres rival para mí, tonta)

Sakura apretó su puño conteniendo la furia con dificultad. Esa mujer era insufrible. Pero no le arrebataría a Naruto.

-(¡Naruto es mío, vieja bruja! –Pensó la pelirosa- ¡No lo tocaras ni con una rama!, pervertida)

Naruto al ver esta escena. Solo pudo pensar que el viaje seria largo. Aterradoramente largo. A su izquierda, Sakura lo tomaba del brazo echándole miradas asesinas a la Mizukage que más allá, le guiñaba el ojo al rubio riendo con picardía. A su derecha apareció Shigure, muy cerca de él. Los ojos de acero de la Kunoichi casi lo perforaban con la mirada. ¿Estaba enojada? ¿Estaba preocupada? ¿Lo vigilaba? ¿O esperaba un descuido del rubio para clavarle un kunai por la espalda? Su rostro nada expresaba. Era difícil entonces saber cuáles eran sus intenciones. Naruto miraba de reojo a la morocha a su derecha con desconfianza. Hasta que casi chocó con una chica que estaba frente a él, cortándole el camino:

-¡buenos días mi señor! – Indicó Yuri con sonrisa- ¡estoy lista para el viaje!

\- Ay no Yuri, ¡por amor a Kami!, –elevando la vista al cielo- tú te quedas en Konoha.

-No no, mi señor –negando con un dedo- usted tiene que alimentarse bien. Cuando entrena siempre se le olvida. Yo me ocupare de la cocina ji ji.

-¡Que no soy tu señor Yuri! –Desesperado- ahora vives con los Nakamura. Cuida de ellos.

\- Goro-sama me dijo que ellos estarían bien. –Sonrisa- En cambio usted siempre está en el ojo de las tormentas –frunciendo la nariz preocupada

La Mizukage, que se había adelantado algunos metros, observó a la peliazul del kimono rosa, cortando el paso de Naruto y creyó que era otra mujer enamorada que no lo quería dejar ir. Por supuesto su mente nada inocente, le hizo creer que Naruto era un amante tan espectacular que tenía más de una mujer. Esto solo le provocaba más morbo y atracción por el rubio. Se volvió dispuesta a echar a la pequeña peliazul. Pero se llevó la sorpresa del campeonato:

-Niña, Naruto-san y yo tenemos que viajar, -acercándose- el muchacho volverá, no desesperes – sonrisa- (¡Si claro!)

La mirada cargada de sorpresa e inocencia de Yuri se fijó en la pelirroja. De repente, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, abrazó a Naruto poniendo su cabeza en el pecho del rubio muy contenta.

-¡Por eso lo quiero tanto mi señor! –Separando la cabeza del pecho para verlo a la cara- Usted está escoltando a esta viejita para que vuelva a su aldea –ojos de admiración- ¡Tiene un corazón de oro!

Sakura y Naruto tuvieron que realizar su mejor esfuerzo para no reír de la cara de sorpresa y furia que se le escapó a la Mizukage. Incluso Shigure dejo escapar una pequeña sonrisa. Fue una verdadera fortuna que la pelirroja quisiera seducir a Naruto. Porque si no, hubiera derretido a Yuri justo en ese momento por haberla llamado "viejita". Aunque a decir verdad, faltó muy poco para que la Mizukage soltara lava volcánica contra la peliazul.

Cuando atravesaron las puertas de la salida Este. Los guardias miraron a Naruto con una evidente carga de admiración y envidia. El rubio rodeado por 4 mujeres espectaculares. Sakura Haruno, quien era considerada una de las más bellas de la hoja. Yuri Nagumo, que cuando hablaba parecía una niña pequeña. Pero su cuerpo era el infierno de mujer. Shigure Kousaka, que se había mantenido oculta todo el tiempo. Pero ahora, a cara descubierta y sin la gran capa gris que la protegía. Dejaba ver un kimono negro ajustado al cuerpo, con una cota de mallas en su interior. Sus prendas parecían no poder contener sus atributos femeninos. Sin dudas los hombres saltarían sobre ella como lobos si su rostro no fuera una máscara de frialdad que daba terror. Y para completar la comitiva, la Godaime Mizukage. Una mujer de más edad que las otras. Pero hermosa y sensual hasta para caminar. Sabía cómo dominar a los hombres tan solo con la mirada. Era peligrosa, incluso sin sus habilidades ninja. Naruto no pudo evitar notar que la Mizukage miraba con odio a Yuri por el comentario anterior. Así que hizo un último intento:

-Yuri, ¿No existe la posibilidad de que te quedes en Konoha?

La peliazul le dedicó su más simpática sonrisa y continúo su caminata. Naruto suspiró resignado. El viaje seria largo, muy largo.

-Veo que no… –susurro Naruto para sí mismo.

Por el camino se fueron. Naruto, Sakura y su destino. Nuevos desafíos los esperan. Nuevas personas por conocer. El comienzo de un viaje, que cambiara para siempre sus vidas.

 **Fin del capítulo.**


	27. CAPITULO 25

**CAPITULO 25: LA SUMA DE TODOS LOS MIEDOS**

Las primeras horas de caminata estuvieron caracterizadas por el silencio. Mientras fueron por el camino entre los bosques. Parecía que las 4 mujeres con sus razones particulares, competían mutuamente por ver quien estaba más cerca de Naruto. Cada una se empeñaba por captar la atención de un Shinobi que las ignoraba casi por completo. Sin dudas de haber estado solo con Sakura el asunto hubiera sido muy distinto. Pero mantener el modo ermitaño como cosa permanente. Absorbía buena parte de su concentración. Y las mujeres lamentablemente lo interpretaban como indiferencia hacia ellas. Al llegar a una bifurcación en el camino. Decidieron hacer una especie de atajo atravesando los bosques. Tan pronto como se vieron obligados a empezar a saltar de árbol en árbol, la Mizukage y Sakura se arrepintieron del atajo tomado. Yuri no era ninja. Su cuerpo no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de esfuerzo físico.

Así pues Naruto debió cargarla todo el trayecto que realizaron por los bosques. La peliazul se aferró con fuerza al rubio y sonriendo tontamente, descanso su rostro en la espalda de Naruto. Finalmente, luego de toda la tarde de avance constante entre los árboles, el grupo llegó a una pequeña aldea. La posada era limpia y acogedora. Contaba con estanques de aguas termales y habitaciones cómodas. La Mizukage sugirió pasar la noche en el lugar. Podrían bañarse, cenar y dormir cómodamente. Todos asintieron a la idea. Habían realizado un avance demoledor por los bosques para recuperar el tiempo perdido en la mañana. Además, sería uno de los pocos lugares tan acogedores en el largo viaje que les esperaba. 

Todo parecía tranquilo en el grupo, pero los problemas comenzaron ni bien llegaron a las habitaciones. El lugar no era muy grande. Así que solo estaban disponibles tres de ellas. Sakura actuó con rapidez mental al emitir un exagerado suspiro. Dijo a todos que era un alivio poder brindarle una habitación en soledad a la Godaime Mizukage. Tal como su rango lo requiere. La pelirroja se sorprendió por la movida astuta de la ninja médico. La creía un estorbo de poca monta en su camino hacia Naruto. Pero no pudo más que aceptar cuando Shigure asintió con prudencia, ante el "inocente" comentario de la pelirosa. Por supuesto que Sakura tampoco contaba con que Yuri, no le gustaba para nada la oscuridad reinante en la zona de los cuarto. Dijo tener miedo a esa situación y se aferró a Sakura rogándole que la acompañara en su habitación. En ese momento Naruto fue el que tragó duro. Tenía temor que la tal Shigure le cortara el cuello mientras dormía. Después de todo, no se despegaba de su katana ni para bañarse. Y parecía odiar a Naruto. Algo extraño, porque el rubio no recordaba haberle hecho nada malo a esa mujer en el poco tiempo que llevaba de conocerla. 

El resto de las mujeres solo suspiraron lamentándose. Al fin y al cabo, Shigure tendría la oportunidad de estar a solas con Naruto. Pero no las ganas, un verdadero desperdicio. Acomodaron sus cosas en las habitaciones. Para luego irse a bañar a las aguas termales. Mientras las mujeres se bañaban. Naruto salía de la aldea directo a los bosques. Al estar completamente solo desenvaino a "Rayo de luna" y liberando algunos clones, practicó con su katana algunas horas. Necesitaba pensar. Necesitaba silencio. Muchas cosas sorprendentes habían sucedido en pocos meses. Su viaje a la niebla y la incertidumbre de su relación con Sakura lo ponían de cabeza. 

Por supuesto también estaban en su mente Madara y Kabuto, que aún se ocultaban en algún territorio desconocido, esperando y planeando seguramente. El mundo Shinobi no alcanzaría la paz nunca, hasta lograr eliminar a esos dos. El entrenamiento con la katana era una excusa. Necesitaba hablar con el Kyuubi. En soledad, podía hacerlo sin que lo consideraran loco: 

\- (NARUTO ES MUY SENCILLO, TE ENCUENTRAS DEMASIADO TENSO) 

-Estoy ansioso por entrenar, eso es todo –serio 

\- (NECESITAS RELAJARTE DEBIDAMENTE, Y POR SUERTE TENGO LA SOLUCION PERFECTA PARA TI) 

\- ¿En serio ttebayo? –Incrédulo- veamos qué idea tienes. 

-(EN UNA DE LAS HABITACIONES DE ESE ASQUEROSO HOTELUCHO. REUNIRAS A TODAS LAS MUJERES QUE ESTAN VIAJANDO CONTIGO…. ¡Y TE LO MONTAS CON TODAS! JAJAJA) 

\- Eres más pervertido que Ero-Sennin – desviando la vista ofuscado. 

\- (SOY REALISTA. ¿O ACASO ME NEGARAS QUE LA MOROCHA SIN GESTOS TE PONE A MIL?) 

\- avergonzado- ¡No se dé que hablas! Si acaso quisiera a alguien seria…. 

\- (¡YA LO SÉ! LA PELIRROJA CALENTONA. ESA MUJER ECHA FUEGO CUANDO TE MIRA, JE JE JE) 

\- ¡Que no! –Sonrojado- sabes bien que me gusta…. 

-(¡LO SABIA DESDE UN PRINCIPIO! LA TONTA NIÑA PELIAZUL. ES MEDIO RETARDADA CIERTAMENTE, PERO TIENE SUS ENCANTOS Y…) 

\- Ya entiendo lo que tratas de hacer – declaró molesto Naruto- ignoro porque odias a Sakura-chan pero eso a mí no me importa. 

\- (¡DE ACUERDO! –Gruñendo- ¡QUE REMEDIO CONTIGO! LA PELIROSA INSULSA SIEMPRE EN EL MEDIO DE TODO) 

-Sé que te prometí… -ignorando el comentario- alejarme de ella pero…. 

\- (SOLO HE DORMIDO UN PAR DE DIAS, Y YA ESTUVISTE DURMIENDO CON ELLA, LA ABRAZASTE Y DEMAS) 

\- ¿Pero….como….? 

-(RECUERDA CACHORRO, QUE NUESTRAS MENTES ESTAN CONECTADAS AHORA. SOLO TENGO QUE PASARME POR TUS MEMORIAS RECIENTES, Y PUEDO PONERME AL CORRIENTE ENSEGUIDA)

\- je, -suspiró Naruto dolido- y ahora me reclamaras que me aleje de ella ¿verdad? 

\- (ME RINDO, DEFINITIVAMENTE NO TIENES ARREGLO. ¡SERIA MAS FACIL ATRAPAR EL SOL ENTRE MIS PATAS A LOGRAR QUE TE ALEJES DE ESA HUMANA MOLESTA!) 

-Lo siento, -muy avergonzado y resignado- lo intento con todas mis fuerzas, pero la necesito cada vez más. No lo entenderías aunque pudiera explicarlo dattebayo. 

-(GRRR…. DE ALGUNA FORMA INTENTO COMPRENDER –declaró ofuscado el zorro- YO AMO COMBATIR A MUERTE. LO HARIA TODO EL TIEMPO SI NO ESTUVIERA ENCERRADO AQUÍ DENTRO. DEBE SER ALGO PARECIDO) 

-See claro –mirando de costado- Entonces ¿Qué puedo hacer? –confundido- yo siempre cumplo con mis… 

\- (¡ALTO ALTO ALTO! –Suspiró- ESCUCHA CACHORRO, SE QUE TE HICE PROMETER QUE TE ALEJARIAS DE ELLA. PERO CADA VEZ PARECES MAS PATETICO ATRAPADO ENTRE PROMESAS. ENTONCES, YA PUEDES DEJAR DE LADO EL PACTO ANTERIOR. PERO A CAMBIO, TE ESTÁ PROHIBIDO OLVIDAR QUE DEBES INVOCARME A PELEAR EN BATALLAS EMOCIONANTES. ¿HA QUEDADO MUY CLARO? YA YA, DIME QUE SOY UN DIOS MUY PIADOSO Y ACEPTA MI PACTO. ¿QUE TE PARECE?)

-¿Significa que ahora puedo…? –sorprendido.

\- (¡POR EL FUEGO DEL INFIERNO SI! –Gruñendo- CUANDO MENOS DEJARAS DE TRASMITIRME ESOS SENTIMIENTOS DE DOLOR Y CULPA QUE ME ESTAN VOLVIENDO LOCO AQUÍ DENTRO) 

-Gracias amigo –sonriendo

\- (NO TE CREAS TANTO CACHORRO, -ofuscado- NO SOY TU AMIGO. CUANDO MENOS HASTA QUE ACABEMOS CON MADARA UCHIHA) 

-Trato hecho entonces, – le respondió animado y sonriendo Naruto- mi compañero. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ 

En las aguas termales las cuatro mujeres disfrutaban de un baño reparador. Aunque a decir verdad Sakura Haruno no la estaba pasando nada bien al ver los "atributos" de sus ocasionales acompañantes. Yuri Nagumo parecía una escultura artística, toda delicada y suave. Su cabello largo asemejaba hecho de seda. Bellos ojos celestes y sonrisa encantadora. Si bien sus actitudes parecían de una niña pequeña, ese cuerpo tenia las formas perfectas de una mujer completa. Mei Terumi era una Kunoichi poderosa y madura, pero en ningún modo fea. Se conservaba como una jovencita y se conocía todas las tretas en materia de seducción. Pero sin lugar a dudas Shigure Kousaka era en realidad, la más preocupante. A falta de mejor palabra, era perfecta. Cuerpo firme, torneado, y lleno de curvas peligrosas. Sin tan solo tuviera una pizca de la simpatía latente de Yuri. Sería una mujer irresistible. Sería totalmente inalcanzable. Pero aun sin gesto o simpatía, Sakura no podía pensar en algún hombre evitando caer en sus encantos visibles. La pelirosa estaba avergonzada un poco ante estas 3 mujeres. Sonrojándose y cubriéndose de más con las toallas. Ignorando que desde la óptica de las demás, ella era muy bella también. Con sus cabellos rosados y sus ojos color esmeralda. Además, sin tener el desarrollo físico de una Shigure o de Mei. Su trabajado cuerpo era atlético y atractivo.

El baño no obstante los antecedentes, ayudó mucho a limar asperezas entre las mujeres. Yuri se le pegó a Shigure y comenzó a hablarle sobre todo lo que se le ocurría (comidas, juegos, libros, flores, muñecas, etc.) Shigure solo la miraba sin emitir palabra. La peliazul comenzaba a agradarle, y eso era algo difícil de admitir para la morocha. 

Algunas horas después las mujeres se reunieron con Naruto en el comedor por la cena. El rubio se había bañado rápidamente evitando quedarse mucho tiempo en las aguas termales. Se sentía cansado. El modo ermitaño le exigía al máximo durante todo el tiempo. Sin dudas esa noche dormiría profundamente. La Mizukage sin embargo, tenía otros planes. Al abrigo de la oscuridad. Cuando todos durmieran en sus habitaciones. Penetraría en el cuarto de Naruto echando a Shigure hacia la otra habitación. Fue por eso que en la cena pidió Sake de más, brindando seguido por la Hokage y por muchas cosas más. Su intención fue tenerlo relajado para la "visita" a la madrugada. Naruto no solía beber. No obstante tenía una importante resistencia al alcohol. Aunque no podía decirse lo mismo de Shigure. Sakura si bien bebió acompañando el ánimo, no se excedió demasiado. Había captado la idea general de la pelirroja y debía mantenerse sobria por cualquier cosa. 

La Mizukage bebió bastante. Se la veía alegre y relajada. No se detuvo ni un minuto de tirar indirectas y directas sobre Naruto, que estuvo ruborizado casi toda la velada. Sakura y Yuri estaban indignadas y celosas de las caricias que la pelirroja le dedicaba a un rubio sentando a su lado. La INNER de Sakura nunca estuvo más de acuerdo con los pensamientos asesinos de la chica. Yuri tampoco estaba a gusto con la "viejita". Como ella misma la había definido al comienzo del día. Tenía miedo que la mujer conquistara a "su señor" y luego lo obligara a alejarse de ella. Además, aun guardaba la ilusión de que Naruto pueda fijarse en ella. 

El rubio se pasó toda la cena sonriendo como hacía semanas no pasaba. Su charla con el zorro había despejado el camino a Sakura. Ahora no tendría al nueve colas respirando en su cuello cada vez que estuviera con la pelirosa. Sin embargo, no pensaba adelantarse esta vez con su relación hacia la chica. Ella hace tiempo le había demostrado sus sentimientos. Naruto venía de una desgracia que le dolería durante mucho. Pero su corazón, aun dolido por la muerte de Tenten, no podía evitar salirse del cuerpo. En los momentos que la chica de los rosados cabellos lo miraba. 

La Mizukage se aprovechó de un descuido de los comensales para agregar en el vaso de Naruto una sustancia especial. Generalmente la usaba para incrementar la circulación de la sangre. Muy útil para mejorar el rendimiento de sus hombres en la cama. Pero mesclado con el Sake además, se lograba el efecto de un poderoso afrodisiaco. 

Lamentablemente para la astuta pelirroja. Naruto decidió no beber más, justo cuando la sustancia ya se había confundido con la bebida. Todos se pusieron de pie al rato y fueron a las habitaciones. Justo cuando se retiraban de la mesa. Shigure se volvió bastante relajada por la bebida, y se tomó el vaso de Naruto para que no se desperdicie. La morocha comenzó a sentirse mal algunos minutos después. Tanto así, que Yuri y Sakura la acostaron en su respectiva cama y la Kunoichi medico la revisó con chakra durante un rato. La Mizukage que no había visto a su guardaespaldas tomar la bebida especial, creyó que el efecto del Sake era lo que tenía a Shigure tan débil. Sakura actuó sobre el estómago de la ninja de Kiri y calmó su molestia, dejándola dormida. 

Naruto estaba cansado, pero prometió que llamaría a Sakura si la morocha se despertaba en la madrugada con dolores. Todos se fueron a dormir. La Mizukage pensó que con Shigure K.O, no habría problemas de ingresar en el cuarto a darle una "probada" a Naruto. Sakura que vio la perversa mirada de la Mizukage y se prometió vigilar la noche entera a la peligrosa mujer. Yuri dio un beso en la frente de Shigure y la arropó con las sabanas como a una niña. Fue a su cuarto y trajo una muñeca de trapo que era de sus preferidas. La dejó en una repisa cercana a la puerta, donde también dejo asentada contra el muro la katana de la Kunoichi dormida en el cuarto. 

-Mi muñeca protege a los enfermos –dijo la niña- buenas noches, Shigure-neesan –sonrisa 

La noche que parecía tranquila en ese pequeño hotel. Seria de lo más agitada. La Mizukage debía pasar frente a la habitación de Yuri y Sakura si quería llegar a su destino. Sakura dejó apenas entreabierta la puerta de su cuarto y vestida para dormir se sentó en una silla libro en mano, para hacer la "guardia". Esa mujer no se le acercaría a Naruto mientras ella estuviera allí. 

-Si Naruto necesita tiempo para reponerse esta bien -pensó la pelirosa- Pero no dejaré que ninguna golfa le ponga un dedo encima, jum. 

Naruto en tanto, estaba tan cansado que no se enteró nada de este juego de intrigas que se armaba a su alrededor. Simplemente se dispuso a dormir con su ya clásico bóxer naranja. Aunque esta vez, en consideración que compartía habitación con una mujer, usaría también su remera negra para descansar esa noche. Algunas horas después sin embargo, Shigure despertó. Tenía sed y ganas del sanitario. Naruto dormía profundamente del otro lado del cuarto. Así como todo habitante del hotel a las 4 de la madrugada. 

Salió medio dormida y muy necesitada. Y al volver al cuarto ya más aliviada, puso su atención en la muñeca de Yuri que se veía por la luz de luna colándose en la ventana. El rostro de Shigure palideció de miedo, se alejó de la repisa en donde reposaba la muñeca emitiendo claros gestos de terror. Era la debilidad de Shigure Kousaka. Un miedo tonto e irracional a las muñecas de trapo. Un miedo que le apareció cuando pequeña, y que jamás pudo superar: 

_Flash Back:  
_

_Una Shigure de 9 años solía escapar de su habitación en la mansión Kousaka durante las noches. Pese a que todos los pasillos estaban atestados de trampas mortales. La pequeña de cabellos azabache se escabullía provocando los enojos de su sensei Yumiko Ritona. Shigure caminaba con sigilo en la oscuridad de los pasillos en la mansión._

 __

 _De pronto, una trampa se activó y tuvo que saltar para atrás evitando unas lanzas saliendo de la pared más cercana. La pequeña emitió un suspiro de alivio. En realidad no tenía miedo a las trampas o a las armas. Su real temor, se generó por una historia que Yoko-sensei le contó sobre una muñeca de trapo maldita. La infantil mente de la niña había creado rápidamente una película sobre esa historia. Concluyendo que enfrentarse a ninjas era una cosa. Pero contra una muñeca poseída poco podía hacerse más que llorar. Por supuesto Shigure tenía miedo a la historia de su sensei. Pero jamás había visto a una muñeca moverse o hablar. Así que por lógica, la historia no podía ser cierta ¿No es así?  
_

_Caminó por los pasillos de la mansión y justo cuando iba a salir al patio para disfrutar de la noche de luna. Escuchó un susurro en la noche. Giró rápidamente atemorizada, y la vio viniendo del otro lado de la larga galería. Una pequeña muñeca de trapo caminando por el pasillo yendo hacia ella. La figura de trapo movía sus brazos y avanzaba como si estuviera viva.  
_

_Shigure gritó desesperada y volvió a su cuarto a toda velocidad. Activó a su paso cada trampa que se había tomado el cuidado de no pisar al comienzo. Sin dudas era muy hábil, y el miedo la hizo regresar a su habitación sin un rasguño. Aunque en los pasillos de la mansión, el escándalo generado hizo que todos los integrantes de la familia se levantaran a ver que ocurría, incluyendo a su sensei._

 __

 _Yumiko Ritona, una pelirroja sensual que asemejaba a una jovencita de 20 años. Había manipulado con hilos de chakra la muñeca. Ella tenía más de 100 años de vida. Sabía de sobra como disciplinar a sus estudiantes. Esta medida parecería tonta. Pero en una niña de 9 años como lo era Shigure en esa época, causó el efecto deseado. Shigure Kousaka jamás escaparía en las noches nuevamente, desobedeciendo a su sensei._

 _Fin del Flash Back:  
_

El Sake solo incrementó la creencia de que las muñecas estaban vivas y la perseguían. Aterrada y sin la posibilidad de tomar su katana colocada junto a la muñeca por Yuri, solo pudo acurrucarse junto a Naruto en su cama y temblar. El rubio ni la sintió acercarse. Solo al rato acomodó su cuerpo para seguir durmiendo y ambos quedaron cubiertos por la sabana que Shigure puso sobre sus cuerpos. La morocha al fin pudo dormirse sintiéndose segura que la muñeca no la atacaría junto a Naruto, que sonreía tontamente pensando en ramen. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ 

Algunos minutos después, Mizukage-sama salía a hurtadillas de su habitación en busca de concretar sus anhelos. Pero al pasar por delante del cuarto de Sakura. La pelirosa abrió la puerta y la fulminó con la mirada: 

-¿Qué se supone que está haciendo, Mizukage-sama?

\- Ette…etto…nada en realidad, -sonriendo- iba por algo de agua, ¡eso es! 

\- ¡Aquí tiene! –alcanzándole un vaso previamente preparado. 

-También iba al baño –nerviosa 

\- el baño esta para el otro lado de la posada… -gruñendo y tronando los puños. 

-¿De veras? Je je, una se pierde en la oscuridad desconocida ¿verdad? 

-Procure "perderse" lejos de Naruto. Es más seguro ¿comprende? 

La pelirroja sonrió tranquilamente. El juego había terminado: 

\- Bien entonces, pondré las cosas claras para ti. -cruzándose de brazos- El muchacho me gusta. Así que será mío, punto final.

-No sabe lo que hace, -seria- el acaba de perder a alguien. No juegue con él. 

-Solo será sexo, -desdeñando con una mano- descomunal sexo estoy segura… –cara de pervertida- no podrá olvidarme por el resto de su vida. Pero solo será sexo. 

-¡¿Cómo puede ser tan pervertida?!- tapándose la boca por el escándalo de su grito. 

-Susurrando- De acuerdo, por ahora ganas. Pero el me gusta y siempre obtengo al hombre que quiero – yéndose a su cuarto 

Sakura quería acogotar a la pelirroja. Pero por lo menos había evitado el desastre un día más. La pelirosa volvió a su cama. A su lado en la otra cama, Yuri con un piyama rosado de ositos se rascaba la cabeza riendo divertida de sus sueños. Cada tanto de forma que casi parecía balbuceo, la peliazul repetía solo una palabra. "Manzana". 

A la mañana siguiente Sakura despertó asustada. El sol se colaba suavemente por la pequeña ventana que cada habitación tenia. Yuri no estaba, la cama estaba hecha y todo ordenado para partir. Sakura sonrió, estar con Yuri era como viajar con la madre. Siempre estaba en los pequeños y no tan pequeños detalles. La pelirosa se vistió rápidamente temiendo haberse dormido mucho tiempo de su vigilancia a la Mizukage. Salió al pasillo y al llegar al comedor la pelirroja la saludó cínicamente. 

-Claro maldita sea…- pensó Sakura- durmió tranquila porque usted no debía vigilar a nadie, jum. 

Sakura estaba mal dormida y nerviosa. En eso, Yuri apareció con bandejas de desayuno. En su típica espontaneidad, había penetrado en la cocina y preparado el desayuno para todo el hotel (incluidos los dueños). La anciana cocinera había querido contratarla para que se quede a vivir y cocine todos los días. Pero la simpática peliazul había declinado la oferta diciendo que tenía una misión importante por continuar. Una de sus sonrisas y un beso en la frente de la anciana había sido el complemento perfecto de sus disculpas.

Mei, Sakura y Yuri desayunaron fuertemente en vista del largo viaje que les esperaba. Por supuesto notaron que Naruto y Shigure no hacían acto de presencia en la mesa y decidieron averiguar qué pasaba. Yuri llevó una bandeja de desayuno argumentando que "su señor", seguramente estaba muy cansado del entrenamiento y del viaje llevándola en su espalda. Este comentario lo acompañó de un delicado rubor en las mejillas. 

Sakura se puso celosa y le arrebató la bandeja diciendo que sería ella la que le daría el desayuno. Yuri no se disgustó, no tenía malicia en el corazón. Simplemente dijo que aprovecharía para lavar y ordenar la cocina de la posada antes de que el grupo partiera. La Mizukage ni se molestó por este asunto. Sus mañanas no eran las mejores en materia de ánimo. Además, con Shigure y Sakura metidas en el medio no podría hacer lo que "pretendía" con Naruto. La pelirroja dijo que caminaría por los alrededores un rato para disfrutar la soleada mañana. 

Sakura llevó el desayuno hacia el pasillo, llegó al cuarto y golpeó la puerta. No hubo respuestas desde el interior. Se sonrojó porque vería a su Naruto en ropa interior. Su cuerpo era una escultura de músculos. No podía evitar pensar en ellos cada vez que notaba, como la remera de Naruto cada vez se ceñía más. Ni hablar de verlo desnudo. Eso sería similar al cielo para la pelirosa que cada vez lo deseaba más. 

-Realmente se habían quedado dormidos… –pensó- Bien, ni modo -entrando a la habitación- Veamos qué tan guapo te ves dormido ji ji ji.

La escena frente a ella la destruyó. Naruto durmiendo de boca arriba, emitiendo una sonrisa de satisfacción. (Soñando con Sakura). Y Shigure descansando su cabeza en el hombro de rubio. Acurrucada a su vientre y pasando su brazo sobre él. Parecían una pareja de recién casados. Incluso ella cuya sonrisa aún no se conocía, estaba sonriendo disfrutando de la compañía en la cama. Sakura Haruno comenzó a temblar. La ira, la poderosa ira de 10 terremotos la embargaban. Dejo la bandeja con la comida en la cama libre y se dispuso a dar rienda suelta a la furia que le enrojecía el rostro: 

-¡NARUTOOOOOO! 

El rubio no tuvo reacción alguna, cuando alguien que nunca terminó de ver bien lo levantó de su cama y le propinó terrible puñetazo en el rostro. Fue lanzado por la ventana del cuarto. Atravesó dos cercas de madera que dividían los estanques de aguas termales. Atravesó la pared de piedra que limitaba la propiedad del hotel y aun pasó por el medio de tres arboles quedando medio muerto apoyado en un cuarto árbol. 

La Godaime Mizukage vio un bulto volar entre las paredes del hotel. Ella caminaba entre los arboles del bosque cuando identificó al rubio sentado junto a un tronco que apenas lo contuvo. Fue hacia el corriendo, apenas podía imaginar que fuerza descomunal podría haberle creado un "corredor privado" al fondo de ese hotel. Cuando se acercó a Naruto, se arrodilló tomándolo entre sus brazos. Seguro estaba casi muerto después del golpe que recibió. Pero el rubio abrió los ojos dedicándole a la mujer una tonta sonrisa: 

-¡Buen día Oka-chan!, -con los ojos perdidos- ¿Cómo dormiste anoche? Yo bien, je je.

La Mizukage sonrió al comprobar su extraordinaria resistencia y pensó: 

-Que lindo es… -sonriendo- hasta golpeado parece sexi, ji ji. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ 

El resto de la mañana y buena parte de la tarde en viaje, se caracterizó por una rutina desgastante. Sakura iba al frente (evitando a Naruto). El rubio con Yuri en su espalda, tratando de disculparse con la pelirosa. Aunque no sabía que había hecho con exactitud. Shigure siguiendo a Naruto, tratando de buscar el modo de disculparse con él. (Algo que jamás había hecho en su vida) y de paso ocultar el motivo que la llevó a acostarse juntos. Y por último la Mizukage que se reía de todos. Mientras atormentaba a Shigure con preguntas sobre el desempeño sexual de Naruto. 

El rubio tenía la cabeza hecha una tormenta. Todavía le zumbaba un oído por el golpe de Sakura. Yuri en su espalda le hablaba de todo lo que se le venía a su infantil mente (muñecas, libros, dibujos, pájaros, ropa) el zorro demonio que se reía a más no poder en el interior, mientras lo incitaba a enojarse contra la pelirosa porque Naruto, era inocente de culpa y cargo. Shigure que lo miraba con su rostro sin expresión y parecía quererlo matar. Cuando en realidad quería disculparse con él. Encima Sakura que lo ignoraba sin importar cuánto le pidiera disculpas. Naruto aguanto horas enteras esa mierda. En ese monótono y hartarte círculo vicioso que solo lo entristecía y deprimía más y más. Hasta que al caer la tarde el Kyuubi, finalmente encontró el argumento para enfurecerlo contra Sakura:

\- (CACHORRO ESCUCHAME BIEN. CUANDO LA HUMANA LLAMADA TENTEN PENSÓ QUE LA HABIAS TRAICIONADO CON LA NIÑA PELIAZUL. ¿Qué OCURRIO, LO RECUERDAS? TE PERMITIO QUE SE LO EXPLICARAS ANTES DE HACERTE DAÑO. ¡ELLA SI TE AMA! NO COMO….LA INSULSA) 

Naruto ensombreció el rostro. Por primera vez desde que salieron de la aldea bajó su vista de la pelirosa delante suyo. La Mizukage y Shigure (que saltaba entre arboles junto a él) lo notaron casi al instante. Algo había cambiado. Tristeza, enojo y desesperanza. El resto del trayecto, Naruto guardó silencio. Su sangre bullía, como hirviendo. El Kyuubi había tocado dos puntos sensibles. Primero, el recuerdo de Tenten. Segundo, la nula confianza que Sakura demostraba en él. 

Cuando anocheció en el bosque. Decidieron hacer campamento. Naruto solo balbuceó que iría a cazar algo para la cena y desapareció en la noche. Lo cierto era, que quería alejarse de Sakura. Le dolía verla, todos lo notaban. Shigure sacó un pergamino de su ropa, enseguida arco y flechas aparecieron. Siguió a Naruto con la supuesta intención de ayudarlo con la cacería. La perversa risa de la Mizukage puso a Sakura nerviosa. Y su comentario en voz alta, fue aun peor: 

-Tal parece que Naruto-kun es como una adicción, -sonrisa traviesa- una vez probado, no puedes dejarlo ji ji. 

Yuri por supuesto no entendió ni medio a que se refería. Sakura intentó fingir que no le importaba. Cuestión que le duró solo algunos minutos. Los cuales tuvo fantasías de una y otra vez a Naruto y Shigure, juntos y solos a la orilla de un rio. Quitándose la ropa y repitiendo las fechorías cometidas la noche anterior. La pelirosa roja de rabia, se puso de pie como un resorte y salió tras ellos argumentando que buscaría más leña para la fogata. Yuri y la Mizukage miraron el montón de leña que había de reserva cerca del campamento y supusieron el motivo "real" de la caminata (aunque Yuri lo pensó como algo "romántico") 

30 minutos después lejos del campamento, Naruto cargaba en su hombro un pequeño ciervo cazado de un certero flechazo. El rubio dejó el modo "Sennin" ni bien fue atrapada la presa. Estaba cansado y molesto. Nublado por las contantes y venenosas palabras del Kyuubi había olvidado la participación de Shigure en todo el embrollo. Pero la Kunoichi se sentía culpable de lo ocurrido. Así que lo aclaró: 

-Uzumaki-san, tengo que pedirle una disculpa –sería como casi siempre 

\- ¿A qué te refieres Shigure-san? –confundido 

\- Lo que sucedió anoche en el hotel, -bajando la vista- Tiene una explicación… 

La morocha de los ojos de acero, contó todo lo que había pasado. Delató su oculto temor y le rogó que nunca lo revelara. El rubio seriamente, la miró a los ojos deteniéndose y le dijo: 

\- Esta bien Shigure-san. A mí me asustan los cuentos de terror y fantasmas, -suave sonrisa- me alegro que lo aclararas. 

Shigure se sintió muy bien con esa disculpa. No solo porque Naruto la aceptara de buenas maneras. Sino también porque no se había reído de su miedo a las muñecas de trapo. Además, se había puesto a su misma altura al delatar el temor a los cuentos de terror. Caminaron en silencio el resto del camino. Habían aclarado sus asuntos sin dificultad, pero lo que no supieron. Fue que Sakura, oculta entre los árboles lo había escuchado todo.

-¡Kami-sama! –Pensaba Sakura mientras volvía sigilosamente al campamento- ¿Cómo podía saberlo? ¿Cómo adivinar que Naruto no tenía que ver con esa mujer acostada en su cama? ¿Cómo podre….disculparme? 

Los miedos separan. Los miedos paralizan. Los miedos nos ponen con la peor versión de nosotros mismos. La pelirosa estaba nuevamente, ante un obstáculo en su camino hacia Naruto. Pero esta vez, con el latente peligro de la Mizukage al acecho. No tenía mucho tiempo para resolverlo. Sus próximos días, serian la clave del resto de su vida. ¿Tendría el valor para vencer sus miedos? Una pregunta, que solo Kami-sama podría responder. 

**Fin del capitulo**


	28. CAPITULO 26

**CAPITULO 26: NO TE PUEDO OLVIDAR  
**

A Pesar de que Sakura cortó camino entre los bosques para regresar antes al campamento. No pudo evitar delatarse al regresar sin la leña que "supuestamente" había ido a buscar. Al rato Naruto y Shigure regresaron con la cena. Mientras se esperaba con impaciencia por la cocción del ciervo vigilado por Yuri. Los papeles se invirtieron en la pareja. Sakura se sentó junto al rubio. Intentando entre susurros, sacarle su opinión sobre la Mizukage y Shigure. Seguidamente le consultó sobre el entrenamiento que le tocaría realizar. Finalmente, lo perdonó por lo que supuestamente había hecho. Sin embargo todos los intentos de Sakura, encontraron igual respuesta en Naruto. Sentado de piernas cruzadas y ojos cerrados. Silencio sepulcral. Naruto conversaba con el Kyuubi en su interior sobre formas de entrenamiento para el futuro. Sin siquiera proponérselo, si bien podía esperarse respuesta similar, le estaba pagando con la misma moneda. Sakura estaba en una encrucijada. ¿Cómo admitir que se había equivocado? ¿Cómo hacerlo, cuando lo había descubierto espiándolos? ¿Tenía real derecho a golpearlo como lo hizo? 

La Mizukage le dedicaba picaras miradas al Shinobi rubio. Sakura enloquecía de celos de solo verla. El fuego de los leños y las penumbras adornaban un duelo callado de miradas fugaces. Naruto no era parte de esto. Pero era ciertamente una especie de "premio" para la ganadora. Lo que más irritaba a Sakura era la certeza de que la Mizukage pensaba en ella, como se piensa en un estorbo. 

Naruto se pasó todo el trayecto del día siguiente, en completo silencio. Sakura intentó por todos los medios restablecer el dialogo. Incluso Yuri, se dispuso ayudarla. Pero el rubio parecía sordo a cualquier comentario. Luego de todo un día de viaje. El grupo arribó a la aldea de las olas. El puente de "Naruto" había incrementado fuertemente el comercio de esa aldea. El lugar era mucho más grande desde la última visita de Naruto y el antiguo equipo 7. 

Alquilaron habitaciones en un pequeño hotel. Para que no se repitieran viejos acontecimientos. Cada uno obtuvo una habitación separada. Como consecuencia de la creciente tensión que reinaba entre Naruto y Sakura, la Mizukage no cabía de felicidad. Una vez más apelaría al Sake para dejar el camino libre a un ataque "nocturno". El muchacho era atractivo. Y no se le había tirado encima como casi todos los hombres que anteriormente había dominado. Lo cual lo convertía a los ojos de la mujer, en alguien aún más apetecible. En tanto Shigure se mantenía al margen de todas estas disputas. Había olvidado la "ofensa" de ser descubierta por el rubio en Konoha. Ahora sentía camaradería hacia Naruto. Aunque se moría de curiosidad por saber, que tan poderoso era. Después de todo, ser nombrado Sannin de la hoja era para muy pocos ciertamente.

El grupo decidió pasar la noche en la aldea. El plan era esperar la mañana para tomar un barco directo hacia país del agua. La Mizukage tomó del brazo a Naruto y le pidió que la acompañara a recorrer una pequeña feria que se situaba casualmente, en el centro del pueblo. Sakura se enrojeció de furia. Quería darle otro puñetazo por dejarse agarrar del brazo por la pelirroja. Pero Yuri también le rogó a Naruto recorrer la feria. La peliazul daba saltitos alrededor de Naruto pidiéndole algún peluche de los juegos o una "manzana acaramelada". Era como si fueran padre e hija. Sakura sonrió complacida de que la Mizukage no pudiera sacarse de encima a Yuri. La pelirroja le lanzó un par de puñetazos cuando Yuri repitió a viva voz lo de "viejita". Yuri los esquivó casi naturalmente y se aferró al otro antebrazo del rubio casi arrastrándolo hacia la parte de los juegos. 

La divertida escena saco por unos minutos a Sakura de su enojo y depresión. Se dispuso a esperar para que la Naruto la perdone. Seria dulce, atenta, amable. No permitiría a la pelirroja la oportunidad de tenerlo. Así que sin decir palabra acompañó todo el grupo a la feria. Shigure se mantuvo dos pasos detrás de su líder de aldea. No emitía palabra ni gesto. Solo los acompañaba y sondeaba la zona tratando de prevenir cualquier cosa fuera de lo normal.

La noche cayó en la aldea y el grupo ingresó a un restaurant en busca de cenar y concluir la velada para esperar el nuevo día. El lugar al que entraron estaba bastante concurrido. Había entre 20 y 30 mesas redondas con espacio para grupos de 6 integrantes. En el centro del lugar, una pequeña tarima con una silla en el centro, era el lugar donde artistas de todas partes se reunían para demostrar sus habilidades. El local se había hecho bastante popular por su causa. Cantores viajeros y músicos de varios países se citaban en cada noche del restaurant para deleitar al público con canciones, poemas o historias fantásticas. 

Naruto y las mujeres pidieron comida y Sake. Cenaron, disfrutando de varias presentaciones de artistas diferentes. Sin embargo nadie jamás hubiera esperado que un cantor pudiera emocionar tanto como lo haría un hombre que llegó sobre el cierre de la velada. Media 1,80 y su edad podía calcularse entre 60 y 70 años. Tenía ojos color café y barba blanca espesa. Su humildad al vestir hacia perfecto juego con una mirada cargada de sencillez. Parecía inofensivo, parecía a punto de caer por el cansancio o los años. El anciano saludo con amabilidad al público. Cantó varias canciones de amor que arrancaron suspiros y lágrimas entre las mujeres en el lugar. Era un gran artista que tocaba su guitarra como nadie. Su música era melodiosa y llena de armonía. Conforme iban pasando sus temas, iba bebiendo de una botella de sake cercana. Comenzaba a emborracharse. Pero su voz cargada de sentimientos, era aún mejor que al principio. 

Sakura le susurró a Naruto que quería hablar con él a solas. El rubio bastante "alegre" por la bebida, asintió y le pidió que esperara a que ese hombre terminara de cantar. En ese momento, el anciano agradeció los elogios y decidió despedirse de una manera particular: 

-Me siento honrado de sus aplausos enormemente… –sonrisa de borracho- Pero mi último tema de esta noche es especial. Es una canción de amor eterno. Amor no correspondido por el destino. Ella es una mujer que ya no está presente. Ella ya no vive entre los mortales… -suspirando- y sin embargo el aun la extraña profundamente. El hombre que canta solo puede decir: "No te puedo olvidar". 

El cantante comenzó a tocar su instrumento en tristes y pesadas notas de dolor. Aun antes de que empezara a adornar, la música con su voz. Pudo notarse claramente el dolor del corazón. El silencio en todo el establecimiento dio la pauta que cada hombre y mujer en el lugar. Esperaría hasta el final de la canción para volver a respirar: 

_"No te puedo olvidar.  
Cada tarde tus ojos tristes,  
vuelven a mí.  
Y lejanos se van,  
por la calle donde miramos,  
herido el cielo crepuscular.  
_

_Alumbraba tu voz,  
nuestro paso en la noche clara,  
llena de ti.  
Y la niebla del mar,  
nos rodeaba de un leve sueño,  
y era infinita la soledad.  
_

_Yo busco un olvido,  
¿Dónde lo hallaré?  
Si lo encuentro… ¡Qué triste!  
¡Ay! con mi sombra me quedaré…  
_

_Siempre vas junto a mí.  
Cada cosa que miro,  
ya la vimos los dos,  
cuando en lento vagar,  
se quedó el lucero en tus manos,  
en el dorado tiempo de amar.  
_

_No te puedo olvidar.  
Ando solo en la noche,  
siempre nombrándote.  
A la orilla del mar,  
dice el viento que oye tu nombre:  
¡Amor que nunca regresarás….!  
_

_Yo busco un olvido,  
¿Dónde lo hallaré?  
Si lo encuentro… ¡Qué triste!  
¡Ay!, con mi sombra me quedaré…  
_

_Si lo encuentro… ¡Qué triste!  
¡Ay!, con mi sombra me quedaré…"  
_

Cuando por fin la guitarra apagó su música. Un cerrado aplauso y lágrimas en los presentes despidieron al anciano cantante como se lo merecía. Naruto se fue del lugar. Pagó por una botella de Sake que se llevó con el rápidamente. La canción había escarbado en lo más profundo de sus recuerdos. En el fondo del corazón. Usó la técnica Hiraishin no jutsu para trasportarse a su habitación. El paquete que le había dado Kakashi aún no había sido abierto. 

-Sirve para la soledad –repitió para sí- Veamos, si me sirve. 

Bebió un largo trago y sentándose en su cama abrió los sellos dentro del paquete. Sus lágrimas cambiaron por risas al momento de comprobar que una colosal colección de novelas ICHA ICHA estaba presente. No pudo evitar pensar que Kakashi-sensei era el heredero de las perversiones de Jirayja. Comenzó a leer algunos libros. Más aburrido que curioso. De pronto encontró interesante las lecturas, entretenidas por que no. Comprendió que al leer olvidaba sus problemas, sus dolores. "ayuda a concentrarse" había dicho Kakashi. Una manera de lidiar con los malos pensamientos. Una manera de olvidar por el momento.

En tanto Sakura había salido tras Naruto, preocupada. Lo había visto desvanecerse en su técnica de trasporte. Malos recuerdos le traían la combinación de Naruto con Sake. (La tormenta perfecta). Comenzó a correr al hotel suponiendo que podía estar en su cuarto. Su corazón estaba desbocado. ¿Qué le diría al verlo? ¿Cómo terminarían esta noche? 

Yuri, la Mizukage y Shigure salieron del lugar con tranquilidad. Todas pensaron que Naruto solo se había ido para esquivar a Sakura. Cosa que creyeron confirmar con la salida de la pelirosa tras él. Yuri no estaba acostumbrada a estar despierta hasta muy tarde y afirmada en el brazo de Shigure le comentó que sería bueno irse a dormir. La morocha se dejó conducir por la niña. Era extraño su proceder. Nunca se dejaba tocar por nadie. Ni le caía en gracia ninguna persona. Pero Yuri Nagumo tenía la grandiosa virtud de agradarles a todos. Y Shigure comenzaba a comprender que ella no sería la excepción a esa regla universal.

La Mizukage fingió estar de acuerdo con la peliazul. Debía irse a su dormitorio para quitarse de encima la pegajosa presencia de Shigure Kousaka. Ya que se tomaba muy a pecho su papel de guardaespaldas. La morocha de filosa katana no parecía que le importarle el plan de los demás. Sin embargo se sentía cansada y quería dormir. Así que no puso demasiadas objeciones a las demás mujeres y todas fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones del hotel.

Sakura llegó a la habitación de Naruto y golpeó su puerta. El rubio sintió los golpes y al oler la fragancia de los cerezos supo de quien se trataba. En completo silencio guardo las novelas ICHA ICHA en un cajón y tomando su botella de sake (ya por la mitad) se dispuso a fugarse por la ventana. No quería ver a Sakura. No quería amarla más. No quería que esos ojos verdes de la Kunoichi dictaran su destino. Escapó por la ventana y se dirigió a las afueras de la aldea. Visitando las tumbas de Zabuza y Haku. Bebió abundantemente y maldijo su suerte al enamorarse. El zorro tuvo mucha culpa en esa maldición. Le hablaba sobre la pelirosa atacando justo donde dolía. Desconfianza y desesperanza. El zorro tenía sus razones y no dudaba en trazar su plan con la eficiencia que le daba su astucia.

-(vamos Naruto admítelo de una vez. –hablaba suavemente, casi como un susurro- Esa tonta no te conviene) 

\- ¿Por qué….es tan….difícil? 

\- (¿Que importa? Estamos en guerra amiguito. Te lo repetiré hasta el cansancio) 

\- yo….soy fuerte –tomando de la botella 

\- (Pero por supuesto que lo eres. ¿Crees que me uní a ti porque me agradas?) 

\- te caigo bien…¡Hip! , admítelo ja ja ja. 

\- (¡SI COMO NO! Te dije que me comenzarías a caer bien cuando mataras a Madara.) 

\- estoy…¡Hip!... en eso –sonriendo 

\- (estas borracho, y dando lastima en un bosque junto dos sucias tumbas) 

\- pero puedo invocarte je, eso ni Killer Bee puede hacerlo. 

\- (sin embargo Madara nos aplastara por tu culpa) 

\- ¿Por qué? –Intrigado- acaso el ojo loco en taaaann fuerte 

\- (si yo solo pudiera con él. No estaríamos aquí) 

\- relájate y disfruta el paisaje. Después de todo, esa rata se esconde porque es un cobarde ¡Hip! 

\- (cuando pueda manejar el poder de los 7 Biju que tiene. Será un gran problema.) 

\- podemos vencerlo. –Sonriendo- tranquilo que para eso entreno. 

\- (como alguna vez te dije. Tu "debilidad" no la tienes en tu cuerpo. Y créeme que Madara la usara) 

\- ¿te refieres a Sakura-chan? ¿Por eso la odias tanto? 

\- (sabes bien que me refiero a la pelirosa "insulsa". Y la odio porque no puedo dejar de odiar a lo que nos pone en peligro de muerte) 

\- ella no nos pone…. 

\- (¡Y UN CUERNO! Estoy cansado de ver cómo te arrastras por ella. Cansado de sentir lo que tú sientes cuando ella está cerca. Harto de imaginar lo que nos ocurrirá cuando Madara la asesine de una buena vez) 

\- Madara no se le acercara ni a un kilómetro de Sakura-chan. –Serio- tú no debes odiarla por eso. Los sentimientos no pueden elegirse. Y si he llegado a ser fuerte ha sido gracias a sus sonrisas, a sus miradas y a la ilusión de poder ganar su corazón definitivamente. 

\- (¡ENTONCES DEJA DE ESCONDERTE COMO UN MALDITO PUSILANIME, Y VE A LIGARTELA DE UNA VEZ!) 

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? 

\- (digo que si voy a tener que soportarla, –Gruñido- que así sea. Pero deja de esquivar lo que como macho tienes que hacer) 

\- pero yo…..y si ella no quie… 

\- (al menos te sacas la duda y me das la razón a mí, para así ponernos a entrenar con todo) 

\- al demonio con esta tontería de los silencios. Será mejor que termine de una vez con todo esto- Volviendo a la aldea 

-(mejor será que te duermas la borrachera antes que cometas una estupidez) 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Mientras tanto la Mizukage salió de su cuarto y enfiló hacia el de Naruto con sigilo. Había sobornado al encargado del hotel para obtener una llave extra del cuarto del Shinobi. La mayoría de las personas estaban durmiendo a esa hora. Solo quedaban escasas luces en los pasillos adornando la caminata de la pelirroja. 

Sakura, que había golpeado la puerta de Naruto con insistencia. Pensó que tal vez el rubio no había vuelto a su habitación y se escondió en un árbol del traspatio, que daba a la ventana del rubio para espiar su regreso. Estaba ansiosa. Quería aprovechar el estado otorgado por el sake para aclarar las cosas con Naruto y pedir perdón. Pensaba que tal vez al otro día, podían empezar de nuevo una charla más que necesaria sobre su "situación". Pero sus dorados pensamientos se desplomaron al ver a la Mizukage dentro de la habitación del rubio. Sakura enfureció. Esa mujer estaba con Naruto. Y a pesar que ella no lograba distinguir en la oscuridad del cuarto al rubio. ¿De qué otra forma estaría esa mujer irritante allí? Sus impulsos de llorar fueron demasiados para ella. Descendió de su escondite en el árbol. Y deprimida regresó a su propia habitación. ¿Qué derecho tenia de interrumpir esa "reunión" con la Mizukage? Tenía que admitir la belleza de la pelirroja y también que le estaba dando algo que ella misma no había podido darle. 

-Al fin y al cabo de mí, solo recibe golpes –pensó con tristeza- que deseabas Sakura, ¿Qué aun te siga esperando? 

Sakura sintió el dolor de la derrota. Esa maldita canción despertó en Naruto el recuerdo de Tenten. Era obvio para Sakura, que el rubio había comparado el trato de su novia perdida con los arranques de furia y los puñetazos que se le escapaban a la Kunoichi pelirosa. Volvió a su propia habitación y se dijo que si no podía estar con él como pareja. Al menos estaría como amiga. Sería como cuidarlo mientras se repone. Además, para Sakura era claro que si bien ella no era perfecta, sin dudas era mejor persona que esa perversa Mizukage. Que seguramente solo lo usaría y luego lo tiraría como descarte. 

Sakura abrió la puerta de su propia habitación suavemente, oscuridad y algunas filtraciones de luz de la luna. Solo la ventana abierta y la briza que entraba. Un oscuro presentimiento la asalto. Susurró el nombre del Shinobi como esperándolo. Lo llamó suavemente, no había respuestas. Pero la pelirosa sentía que él estaba allí. Su pie chocó con un objeto en el suelo. Observó un instante y pudo notar la botella de sake vacía. Se fue adentrando en la habitación sin poder identificar en donde encender la luz. De pronto detrás suyo, el viento cerró la puerta de golpe. Ella contuvo la respiración. Él estaba detrás suyo. Naruto pegaba su cuerpo al de ella. Respiraba pesadamente en su cuello. Ella no se atrevía ni a moverse. El rodeó la cintura de la chica con sus brazos. Ella se sobresaltó al sentir las manos de Naruto penetrar entre sus ropas. Giró en un impulso sobre sí misma, tratando de interponer sus brazos entre ellos. La sensación salvaje de sentirse atrapada la obligó a defenderse. Pero rápidamente quedo embrujada por los ojos del rubio. La mirada azul repleta de deseos incontenibles. La devoraban sin piedad. Hubo silencio entre los dos. ¿Qué podrían decirse que esas miradas no dijeran?

Los verdes orbes de la Kunoichi reflejaban la duda eterna. Estaba entre la espada y la pared. Quería a Naruto, lo deseaba. Pero el rubio estaba borracho. ¿Acaso seria real hacerlo con él, en esas condiciones? Moría por decirle algo justo ahora, que pudiera aplazar el inevitable momento que ocurriría esa noche. Pero las manos de Sakura en ese fornido pecho. Notaban la contante presión del corazón del rubio. 

El usó una de sus manos para apartar la "defensa" con suavidad. Sin nada que separe los cuerpos Naruto se acercó lentamente a los labios de la chica. Sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos ni un instante. Fue extraño para Sakura como el rubio bebió de sus labios. Suaves besos, caricias en el rostro. El calor del sake se mesclaba en sus alientos. Pero no los asustaba o reprimía. Repitieron los besos como aquella primera vez. 

En el departamento de Naruto ella había llevado las intenciones y el fuego. Sin embargo la química era la misma. Los besos y caricias no importan desde donde vienen. Simplemente están hechos para el otro. Sakura sin poder reprimir los suspiros ante cada beso, dejó de pensar y comenzó a disfrutar. Rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Naruto y se entregó a los apasionados arranques de calor que cada contacto le generaba en el cuerpo. Sus lenguas jugaron el juego al que estaban destinadas desde siempre. Naruto la elevó suavemente hasta recostarla en la cama. Ambos lanzaron sendos manotazos despojando al colchón de almohadas y frazadas que estorbaban. El atacó su cuello con ansiedad, arrancándole gemidos a la pelirosa. Toda la chica se estremecía por causa de las manos del rubio que no cesaban de explorar cada centímetro del cuerpo deseado: 

-nunca voy a querer más que este cuerpo –susurrando 

-Na…ruto –gimiendo- Debemos parar…estamos ebrios. 

-no me importa, –comenzando a desnudarla- ya nada me importa. 

Ella pareció resistirse, solo al comienzo. Pero Naruto atrapó los brazos de Sakura subiéndolos por sobre su cabeza y continuó excitándola con un concurso de besos que pasaban por los labios, seguían por el cuello y comenzaban a llegar a los pechos. Pronto pudo desocupar una de sus manos (por que Sakura ya no ofrecía resistencia) y abrió el cierre del chaleco de la chica. Comenzó a estimular los pequeños pechos de ella con su mano y su boca. Intercambiaba el proceso de seno en seno, provocando en la Kunoichi gemidos agudos que ya no podía disimular o contener. Poco tiempo paso, para que ambos sintieran la necesidad de quitarse la ropa uno al otro totalmente. 

Naruto ardía de deseos. Siempre la había amado. Pero el dolor molesto de esa canción le hizo entender que no había tiempo que perder. Quería poseerla, quería que fuera suya. Sabía que moriría al no tenerla. Sabía que podía morir en cualquier día del violento mundo Shinobi. Pero decidió no irse sin haberla tenido. Ese valioso obsequio único. Ese recuerdo imborrable seria eterno en su corazón. 

Sakura lo amaba, estaba decidida por él. Al principio del intercambio de besos se sintió insegura. ¿Acaso era el Sake, el que actuaba? ¿Era correcto hacer cosas que en la mañana olvidaría? Pero al mismo tiempo se preguntaba: ¿Cómo olvidar? ¿Cómo hacerlo si su piel se quemaba al contacto de su amado? Si ambos lo desearon desde aquella unión en el departamento. Esa vez frustrada por Tsunade. ¿Qué pasaría en la mañana? ¿Serian de nuevo peleas y conflictos? ¿Habría olvido y rechazo? No podía pensar demasiado que ya Naruto la enloquecía. Era su primera vez. Si bien había escuchado las perversiones de Ino. Poco podía articular por los nervios. 

Él se despojó de su remera oscura. Su marcado físico era una delicia a los ojos de la chica. Entre besos y caricias de fuego la fue despojando de cada prenda. Era excitante para el rubio ver la blanca piel de Sakura brillar perlada a la luz de la luna. Ella sentía algo de vergüenza al verse así frente a él. Pero Naruto no podía despegarse de ella. No podía y no quería. 

Luego de desnudarla completamente, Naruto continúo lamiendo los pechos de Sakura logrando un sinfín de gemidos. Las manos de Sakura, antes inmóviles por la timidez, ahora presionaban la cabeza del rubio obligándolo a continuar lo que tanto placer le causaba. La excitación de Naruto era volcánica. No podría soportar mucho tiempo esa tortura. Subió su rostro hasta quedar cara a cara con la pelirosa. Se miraron a los ojos profundamente. Ella sintió el movimiento de las manos de su pareja despojándose del pantalón. En los ojos de Sakura pudo verse un leve temor. Él sonrió suavemente. 

-Na….ruto –dudando 

-Nunca te dañaría, -sonrisa- sería como… lastimarme a mí. 

Ella asintió y balbució: -Con cuidado…..Onegai. 

Él pudo finalmente guiar su miembro a la entrada y presionó suavemente. Ella arqueó su espalda al sentir el comienzo de la invasión. Cerró sus ojos esmeraldas solo un momento. Él la tomó por la cintura con una mano impidiéndole escapar del dulce dolor. Pronto el dolor comenzaría a desvanecer. Por reflejo o por instinto, Naruto esperó el tiempo necesario antes de comenzar a moverse. Ella abrió sus ojos experimentando el comienzo del placer. Aunque buena parte del dolor no remitía todavía. Comenzaron a moverse, rítmicamente; y él empezó a introducirse más y más en el cuerpo amado. Sin siquiera saberlo, ella sintió su primer orgasmo. Como una explosión surgida de su cuerpo. Pero Naruto seguía, quería estar así para siempre. El continuó varios minutos bombeando, besando los labios con los que había soñado siempre. No se había dado cuenta de la diferente presión acaecida en el interior de Sakura. 

Ella se aferró a la espalda del rubio. Quería evitar toda posibilidad de separación. Clavaria sus uñas en ese cuerpo musculoso de ser necesario. Por fin luego de algunos minutos, les llegó el tiempo de terminar juntos. Esta vez la explosión producida por la fricción de los cuerpos fue extraordinaria. Ambos solo pudieron gritar el nombre del otro: 

-¡Naarutoooo! 

-¡Sakura-channn! 

Luego de eso, y tomando algo de respiro por la emoción de su primera vez, pudieron continuar por más tiempo. Buena parte de la noche se la pasaron explorándose mutuamente. Ya no estaban sedientos del otro. Se habían acabado los nervios y la voracidad. Solo quedo excitación, lujuria y suavidad. Se acariciaban, se tocaban, como queriendo a cada paso comprobar que esa reunión en la cama no era un tonto sueño. 

Finalmente Naruto se desplomó junto a Sakura. Ambos respiraban agitados. Sus mentes y corazones eran torbellinos de sentimientos. En ese momento, sucedió algo muy extraño. Algo mágico, carente de sentido con lo ocurrido hace algunos minutos atrás. El rubio se apoyó en su codo derecho y quedo mirando cara a cara a una recostada Sakura. 

Ella se sorprendió, por un momento pensó que Naruto quería, "aún más" de ella. Pero se equivocó. El solo la miraba. En sus ojos no había ya deseo. No había la profunda necesidad de posesión con la que atacó al comienzo de la noche. Solo la veía como siempre la había visto. Con amor, perfecta para él. Una mujer por la que daría gustoso la vida. 

Sakura primero se sorprendió, luego se sonrojó suavemente ante los ojos azules llenos de adoración. Finalmente acaricio el rostro zorruno que le quitaba hasta el sueño. Ambos se cubrieron con la blanca sabana para dormir juntos. No querían separarse, no querían rendirse al sueño que ya cobraba su precio. Pero al menos, dormirían abrazados y juntos el resto de la madrugada. Por fin lo habían hecho. Habían tenido sexo. O más correctamente dicho…

Habían hecho el amor. 

**Fin del capítulo**.


	29. CAPITULO 27

**CAPITULO 27: EL SENTIDO DE UNA AMISTAD  
**

La brisa mañanera se colaba a la habitación suavemente. La ventana abierta dejaba flotar las cortinas dando un espectáculo de reflejos de luz entrando al cuarto de la pareja. Sakura despertó primero, al fin y al cabo ella no había bebido demasiado. Pero a pesar de la comodidad que le generaban los brazos de Naruto rodeándola en la cama. Debió levantarse como pudo. La noche anterior había sido su primera vez. Debía darse un necesario baño para dejar su cuerpo limpio de fluidos. El rubio abrazó una almohada que dejó la chica y continuó en el mundo de los sueños. Una suave sonrisa anunciaba el placer del descanso que estaba experimentando. Sakura salió de la ducha al rato, y colocándose una toalla alrededor de su pálido cuerpo espió desde la puerta del baño a su rubio preferido.

La pelirosa no pudo evitar recordar cada delicioso detalle de la noche anterior. Había sido como un sueño. Perfecto, carente de miedos, de frustraciones. Sakura a menudo había sentido que sería pésima en su primera experiencia sexual. No era pervertida como Ino. Ni tenía los impresionantes pechos de Hinata o Tsunade-sama. Pero Naruto había logrado hacerla sentir especial. Había logrado demostrarle cuanto la deseaba, cuanto la quería y cuan bella era realmente. ¿Qué importaban los detalles del cuerpo en ese punto? El rubio la enloquecía con caricias. La sometía con sus besos. Le hacía creerse la más hermosa mujer de la tierra. Sakura miró la hora en un reloj colgado de la pared. Era temprano, demasiado pronto para desayunar o despertar. Entonces Sakura decidió volver a la cama para disfrutar del reparador sueño un par de horas más. Y sobre todo, para disfrutar estar entre esos brazos fuertes y levemente bronceados, que la arrullaban como nadie.

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de Naruto, la Mizukage despertó de su sueño en la cama del rubio. Observó la hora y bastante sorprendida se preguntó que había sido del rubio que no estaba en su habitación. Finalmente concluyó que Naruto estaría durmiendo su borrachera en algún otro lugar desconocido. Era por tanto bastante inútil esperarlo para algunas horas de "acción". Y eso si Naruto volvía, porque ya siendo las 5:30 de la madrugada, no podía saberse el destino del Uzumaki. Mei enfureció por su noche fallida. Otra vez se le escapaba Naruto. Pero decidió no levantar sospechas de sus movimientos y regresó con sigilo a su propia habitación. Sería lo mejor, por ahora. Ya tendría otras oportunidades.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Algunas horas después Naruto salió rumbo a su propia habitación despedido por un profundo beso de su pelirosa. El plan era embarcarse hacia país del agua cerca del mediodía. Así que Naruto se pasó por la ducha y cambiándose rápidamente dejó su cuarto particular para visitar a Inari y Tazuna en la aldea. Hacía tiempo que no los veía, desde la reconstrucción de la hoja luego del ataque de Pein. Era un buen momento para la visita. Sobre todo porque necesitaba un "tiempo fuera" para reflexionar lo que le había sucedido la noche anterior.

La Mizukage intentó averiguar con Shigure donde había pasado la noche Naruto, no encontrando respuestas. Yuri tampoco tenía idea, y no parecía importarle demasiado. Se la pasó buena parte de la mañana sentada en el muelle disfrutando de las olas que iban y venían sin cesar. La chica de los ojos celestes estaba fascinada por el mar. Como si nunca lo hubiera visto. Sonreía suavemente al ver las gaviotas juguetear por los embarcaderos en busca de comida.

Sakura, inmensamente feliz por la noche pasada. Decidió acompañar a Yuri en silencio. Sonreía constantemente recordando la felicidad que había conquistado. Yuri parecía autista a las emociones de su compañera pelirosa. Simplemente la idea del mar lo inundaba todo en su mente. La Mizukage acompañada por Shigure mientras tanto, hizo algunas compras en el pueblo. Cosas como ropa, maquillaje, y artículos que no estaba a la venta en su país. La pelirroja se sentía emocionada por su relación con Naruto. Pero eso solo la instaba a seguir con paciencia. El viaje por mar, sería una buena forma de pasar el tiempo en compañía del Sannin.

Finalmente, cerca del mediodía, el grupo se reunió para abordar el barco de pasajeros rumbo a país del agua. Sakura y Naruto compartían sonrisas cómplices a cada momento. Era difícil verlos separados por más de algunos minutos. La Mizukage se ofuscó un poco al darse cuenta lo que había pasado. Sakura se veía sensible y radiante. Era indudable que se había acostado con Naruto.

-Parece que te subestime "estorbo" –pensaba la pelirroja- tenías cara de inocente. Pero eres una arrastrada como todas.

La Mizukage era una mujer libertina. No creía en el amor. Odiaba el concepto del matrimonio. Solo utilizaba los casamientos para atrapar a nuevos ninjas para su villa. Pero la emoción de la "cacería" era lo que la atraía realmente. Conquistar el corazón de los hombres. Enloquecerlos hasta el punto de renunciar a todo por ella.

El viaje en barco fue de lo más relajante. La Mizukage decidió aguardar la llegada a su villa para atacar la nueva relación del rubio. Yuri perseguía a Shigure o a Sakura riendo y hablando a más no poder. Se veía a la chica peliazul exultante. Llena de vida, de energía. Como si el solo hecho de estar rodeada de agua la llenara de poder. Su dulzura y su belleza atrajeron como moscas a los hombres que compartían el viaje. Y eso derivó en ciertos problemas.

Al principio, parecía que Naruto y Sakura tendrían que protegerla de los libidinosos que la rondaban todo el tiempo. Pero una tarde, que un desafortunado hombre simuló tropezar en su caminata para manosearle los pechos a Yuri. Shigure Kousaka estaba presente y que observó la maliciosa maniobra. Por lo que se encargó de dejar en claro a todos en el barco, que se las verían con ella si se le acercaban a Yuri. Segundos después, lanzó por la borda al descarado. Acto seguido tres amigos del incauto terminaron en la enfermería del barco por intentar vengarse. No hubo más incidentes. Todos conocían la fama de la familia Kousaka en la región. Ningún "Don Juan" apostaría su vida contra Shigure. Ni siquiera por una mujer, tan fascinante como Yuri.

La Mizukage sorprendida por las reacciones de Shigure no podía concebir como la morocha se preocupaba por la extraña peliazul. Incluso luego del incidente. Yuri comenzó a llamarla "Shigure –Oneechan". Dándole el honorifico título de hermana mayor.

Shigure ciertamente había cambiado. Aun sin emitir gestos o risas. Tampoco hablaba nunca más de lo estrictamente necesario. Pero se notaba que sentía agradecimiento hacia Naruto por el asunto de la charla en el bosque. Además, Yuri lograba siempre que le prestara atención. La peliazul la seguía sirviéndole té y contándole historias fantásticas que había escuchado o leído en cualquiera de sus viajes. Shigure solo se limitaba a escuchar los interminables monólogos de Yuri. Siempre había sido solitaria. Pero gracias a la peliazul sentía por primera vez, el sentido de una amistad. No sabía cuales serían las intenciones de la Godaime Mizukage al traer a Naruto y sus amigas a Kiri. Pero por dentro estaba segura que Yuri seria alguien a quien extrañaría al final. Cuando los ninjas de la hoja regresen a su hogar.

Les tomaría una semana llegar a país del agua. En las mañanas, Naruto y Sakura estrenaban el Tayjutsu en la cubierta del barco. El rubio que según su propio concepto sería un pésimo maestro, demostró de sobra cuan equivocado estaba. El y Sakura combatían a puro Tayjutsu. Naruto le imponía rutinas de entrenamientos bastantes peculiares. Primeramente la obligó ponerse tobilleras y muñequeras con peso. Tomando como referencia el entrenamiento de Gai.

\- Sakura-chan, hoy comenzamos un duro entrenamiento –serio y de brazos cruzados- debes saber que tu nivel debe aumentar considerablemente en estos meses. Ese es uno de los objetivos que tenemos al estar juntos.

\- ¿Y cuál es el otro? –Sonrisa traviesa- (¡KIIAAAA! ¡Domíname mi amor!)

-El otro objetivo… –aun serio y sin prestar atención- es que tú me cures cuando entreno. Como bien dijo Oba-chan, siempre me excedo al entrenar.

Sakura se quedó de piedra por la seriedad de Naruto. ¿Acaso quedaría en el olvido la noche en la aldea de las olas? ¿Le hizo el amor y ahora la deja? De pronto Sakura envenenada por sus suposiciones, se enfadó con su "sensei". Y decidió darle una paliza en el combate de entrenamiento por pervertido. Claro estuvo en poco tiempo que nunca imaginó lo fácil que Naruto la vencía en combate mano a mano. Ciertamente Sakura era buena luchadora. Pero no pudo acertar ni un solo golpe en su rival de cabellos dorados. Lo que realmente deprimió a la Kunoichi, fue que el rubio no hizo uso del modo Sennin, ni el Hiraishin no jutsu. Lo cual parecía indicar, que la pelirosa era una debilucha. Resoplaba, completamente agotada luego de dos horas de combatir. Mientras Naruto parecía apenas haber traspirado. Solo algunos suaves golpes y empujones había recibido la chica. De haber sido un "combate real". De seguro hubiera muerto al instante.

-Soy…un desastre…-jadeando manos en las rodillas- no puedo tocarte.

\- ¿Y qué aprendiste? –sonriendo

-¿Qué quieres decir?-confundida

-Siempre entrene solo, ciertamente los maestros están para guiar. Pero entrenar tu cuerpo, es cosa que solo tú puedes hacer.

-Aprendí…que soy un estorbo. –deprimida

Naruto la miro como enfadado. Se acercó a ella y le dio una botella de agua. La chica bebió sin apartar la vista del rubio. Esperando que le confirme lo que era obvio. Ósea, que no tenía talento como ninja. Apenas si podía servir para curar. Apenas si podía ser médico en un hospital. ¿No era eso lo que demostraba su nivel de pelea? Naruto tenía la misma edad, estuvieron en el mismo equipo y ambos fueron entrenados por un Sannin. ¿Por qué había tanta diferencia en sus niveles?

-Primero, sin dudas te has olvidado que tienes peso extra para tu cuerpo. Inicialmente serán de 30 kilos por miembro, totalizando 120 kilos. Además tendrás que enfrentarme, lo cual te exigirá más que nunca. Pero lo primordial de todo esto. Es que puedas darte cuenta lo que te falta para ser mejor ninja en combate abierto.

\- ¿lo que…..me falta?

\- tus virtudes te dan la victoria en combate. Por ejemplo, yo soy muy resistente al castigo físico. Tengo una cantidad de chakra superior a mis rivales ocasionales. Además poseo armas como el modo ermitaño y el chakra del Kyuubi.

\- yo solo puedo curarme y golpear duro. –decepcionada.

-¿golpear duro nada más? –Sonriendo- eres inteligente, eres muy valiente cuando enfrentas al enemigo, tienes un perfecto control del chakra. Pero sobre todo, tu súper-fuerza te da la ventaja en Tayjutsu.

\- Gran ventaja, -irónica- pudiste matarme en cuanto comenzó nuestra batalla.

\- tu pudiste matarme de haberme golpeado con todo tu poder.

\- pero no puedo tocarte, eres demasiado rapi….- comprendiendo la lección.

\- ahora lo entiendes, ¿verdad? – le consulto Naruto sonriendo

-Velocidad, -sorprendida- me falta ser muy veloz. Si puedo superar la velocidad de mi rival. Puedo acertar uno de mis golpes.

\- y si eso sucede… -poniendo su mano en el hombro de la chica- Podrás causar más daño de lo que tu rival pueda generar en ti. Si puedes igualar o superar la velocidad del enemigo, simplemente podrás ganar.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Por la tarde, Sakura recibía clases con la anciana Shima sobre la teoría para manejo de Ninjutsu y Genjutsu. Sakura preguntó si la anciana le enseñaría el modo ermitaño. La anciana Shima le aclaró que eso era imposible. La energía natural solo podía ser manejada por hombres o mujeres con una enorme cantidad de chakra. Si Sakura lo intentaba, su destino seria convertirse en sapo de piedra.

Mientras tanto, Naruto había convencido a Shigure para que le diera algunas lecciones de combate con espada. La morocha accedió más por escapar del aburrimiento que otra cosa. Duelos de espadas se repitieron durante las tardes del viaje en buque. Fue una suerte que Shigure no usara su máxima habilidad. De lo contrario seguramente Naruto habría muerto, aun cuando las espadas de práctica eran de madera. Sin embargo, las palizas que recibió de Shigure lo beneficiaron. Naruto no era un estudiante regular. No era el tipo de persona que aprendiera de libros. Pero su virtud fundamental, era aprender con la vista y la práctica.

En las noches, Naruto se colaba en la oscuridad para dormir junto a Sakura compartiendo camarote. Ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a dejar pasar una sola oportunidad de disfrutar sus momentos de "intimidad" nocturna. Sakura, que al principio tuvo dudas sobre lo que les deparaba el futuro, se entregó a Naruto con la misma pasión que se visualizaba en los ojos del Kitsune.

Además del sexo, ambos reían divertidos de los libros que Kakashi-sensei le había prestado a Naruto. Reían, curioseaban y sacaban "ideas" para las noches de amor que venían una tras otra.

En la tercera noche sin embargo, cuando el rubio penetró sigiloso en el camarote de la Kunoichi, recibió un certero puñetazo que lo estrelló en una pared. Sobándose la mejilla preguntó la razón de tremendo golpe y la pelirosa enfurecida lo expulsó de su habitación acusándolo de ser un "seductor-Baka" y un tramposo. Naruto confundido se cruzó de brazos seriamente esperando explicaciones. Ella montó en cólera y abalanzándose sobre él, intentó golpearlo en el rostro nuevamente. Pero en un movimiento casi imperceptible, puso al Uzumaki a espaldas de la chica. Sakura se sorprendió, no había podido acertar su golpe y Naruto estaba con la victoria a detrás de ella. Con frecuencia en los entrenamientos, recibía un empujón o un golpe seco que la sometía. Pero ahora, solo sintió unos labios en su cuello y unas manos en su vientre. A pesar del enojo que aun la dominaba. No pudo evitar el suspiro de placer ante las caricias en su cuerpo. Los deliciosos besos que parecían encender la blanca piel de su cuello al punto exacto de incendiarlo todo.

Ella giro sobre sí misma para encontrar los ojos azules y la sonrisa suave de su rubio:

\- tú… y tus "tácticas ICHA ICHA", Baka traidor –sonrojada

-¿Me gustaría saber de qué estoy acusado, mi bella flor de cerezo? –sonrisa

\- Te vi, hace algunas horas – dijo con gesto triste

 _Flash back:  
_

 _Shigure y Naruto combatían ferozmente en duelos que se repetían tarde tras tarde. La morocha golpeaba duramente a su improvisado alumno con su espada de madera. Naruto era rápido y muy fuerte. Pero para empuñar con maestría una Katana no era rival, para una maestra como Shigure._

Sin embargo los movimientos de Naruto se agilizaron y utilizó su velocidad para acortar distancia en combate con la Kunoichi. Lamentablemente, en un choque de espadas ambos resbalaron por suelo mojado. Naruto terminó en el suelo y con Shigure Kousaka sobre él.

 _-lo….lamento Shigure-san –sonriendo divertido- pero por lo menos esta vez logré causarte problemas eh?_

\- si…..eso parece –levemente sonrojada

 _Sakura espiaba la escena desde un lugar apartado. Estaba viendo furiosa como Shigure tardaba demasiado en incorporarse y como Naruto reía de algo que ella no escuchaba. Los celos comenzaron a comerse a la pelirosa que solo tronó sus puños y se decidió a esperar la visita nocturna de Naruto para llenarlo de chichones.  
_

Fin de flash back:

El rubio comenzó a reír. Su risa contagiosa no hacia mella en la chica cuya irritación iba en aumento. Ella pensó que él se burlaba. El solo pudo aclararlo cuando pudo conciliar la voz nuevamente.

\- Ja ja ja –abrazándola fuerte- ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Estas, celosa de mí? Dios mío ¡No puedo creerlo!

-no estoy celosa –roja como tomate, tratando de liberarse- solo creo que te gusta más esa…."Shigure" ¿no?

El comenzó a besar su pelo, su frente, sus ojos, sus mejillas. Ella intentaba mientras tanto, contener la excitación que los labios del rubio le provocaban. Sakura intentaba detenerlo con palabras, ya que el "agarre" del rubio era inamovible.

\- tal vez te confundiste de camarote, -susurrando- yo no tengo tanto….

Ambos miraron los pechos de la chica y ella se sonrojo mientras él sonreía suavemente. Naruto prosiguió con sus besos por labios y cuello de su chica. Quería responderle con acciones a las tontas suposiciones de la pelirosa.

\- Na….ruto,-muy excitada- no juegues conmigo, no lo soportaría.

Él se detuvo. Como si una fuerza irresistible se apoderara de su cuerpo. Comenzó a ofuscarse ¿acaso Sakura desconfiaba de él? ¿Cómo podía desconfiar después de largas noches de hacer el amor una y otra vez? El rubio la miró a los ojos profundamente. Dejó de abrazarla solo para tomar ambas manos de la chica entre las suyas. No permitiría que nadie, ni siquiera los celos lo alejaran de ella.

-Entre tus manos…- mirando los delicados dedos de la Kunoichi- está mi corazón. Tu eres medico Sakura-chan. ¿Acaso alguna persona puede vivir sin su corazón? Yo no puedo sin el mío. Así que, cuídalo muy bien onegai.

Ella miró sus propias manos sonrojada. Bajó la vista tratando de no gritar de felicidad ante tan hermosa declaración. Comenzaron a besarse. El introdujo su lengua en los labios de Sakura profundizando la sensación generada. Un suspiro fue su dulce recompensa. Estaban allí parados, abrazados y besándose como si no hubiera un mañana.

De pronto ella lo sorprendió jalándolo con fuerza a la cama. Se subió sobre él y lo despojó de la chaqueta y remera en un instante. Era la primera vez que ella tomaba la iniciativa de esa forma. El rubio se sorprendió cuando ella no le permitió cambiar de posiciones. La chica negó con una mirada perversa al evitar que él le levantara. Utilizó su boca para sacarse los guantes sensualmente. Seguidamente, desabrochó el jean de Naruto y dejó libre el miembro de este que ya estaba casi listo para la guerra.

El intentó erguirse, pero un nuevo empujón en su pecho lo obligó a tenderse en el colchón. Sakura comenzó a descender por el cuerpo de Naruto. Pero manteniendo siempre su mano en el pecho del Shinobi, evitando que se levante. Increíblemente para el rubio, ya que en noches anteriores no había sucedido, sintió los tiernos labios de Sakura succionar su miembro. De a ratos usaba la lengua provocando una extraña electricidad en todo el cuerpo del sometido Shinobi.

El intentó una vez más, acabar con la delicia de tortura. Intentó erguirse para tomar a su amada y poseerla cuanto antes. Ella volvió a empujarlo, frustrando la maniobra. La chica acercó su cara a la del rubio. Mientras que con su mano derecha seguía estimulando el miembro palpitante de su pareja. Lo miraba con un gesto travieso. Como una niña disfrutando las consecuencias de una travesura nada inocente. El rubio estaba a punto de terminar. Era demasiado buena la sensación propiciada por Sakura. Naruto se desesperó un poco, ya que estaba perdiendo el control de su cuerpo. Intentó incorporarse nuevamente pero ella se montó sobre el impidiéndole tener éxito.

\- Sakura-chan, no…..

-silencio… -sensualmente- eres mío ahora, -sonrisa traviesa- estas bajo mi poder. Naruto-sensei.

Ella se agachó uniendo sus labios al rubio. Jugueteando con su lengua y excitándolo a más no poder. Entre los dos, comenzaron a desnudar a la pelirosa violentamente. Afuera la chaqueta, el short, la calza y demás cosas. Afuera también quedaron, los celos tontos que habían puesto en duda a la chica. Al menos, eso creyó Naruto. Luego de que la blanca figura de la Kunoichi quedara sin ropa. Se montó firme en él, logrando una penetración casi total. Un chillido gutural le salió irrefrenablemente. La sensación de placer le desgarraba las entrañas.

-¡Narutooo! –moviendo su cadera de arriba hacia abajo.

\- ¡Mmnn, Saku….ra-chan! –inmóvil de placer.

Ella acelero el movimiento causándole una terrible sensación de gozo para ambos.

-dime que eres mío –gimiendo- dime que…..eres mío, solamente.

Naruto intentó responder. Pero cerró los ojos duramente, intentando alargar la resistencia del momento. Le costaba horrores, ella lo sometía sin piedad.

-¡Dímelo! –Gritó la pelirosa revolviendo sus propios cabellos- ¡Soy tuyo Sakura! ¡Dímelo!

-¡Nooo! –dijo ante el incontenible momento de acabar.

Se incorporó pese a que Sakura puso ambos brazos en su pecho para impedirlo. Pero parecía dominado por una energía brutal. Se sentó y pasando sus brazos por detrás de la espalda de la chica. Se aferró los hombros de ella impidiéndole escapar. Se besaron apasionadamente luchando con sus lenguas incesantemente y ambos abrieron los ojos muy grandes al sentir sus cuerpos explotar conjuntamente. Ella intentó gritar por el placer. Pero él se lo impidió ahogando el gemido con sus labios. La baja de adrenalina los desplomó largo a largo sobre la cama. Ambos respiraban agitados. Había sido una sensación increíble, como siempre.

\- dímelo, -rogo la chica, exhausta- necesito…..escucharlo.

\- soy….tuyo mi amor. No tengas dudas o miedos. Siempre juntos ¿Lo recuerdas?

\- ¿Y Shigure? –Dudando- ella no….

\- una mujer guapa, una buena Kunoichi, -sonriendo- pero no la dueña de mi alma.

Ella levantó su cara del pecho de Naruto. Encontró los ojos azules y la sonrisa encantadora. Se sintió en el cielo. Agotada por la mescla constante de entrenamientos diarios y sexo nocturno. Pero definitivamente en el cielo. Y quería seguir en ese viaje para siempre. Juntos para toda la vida.

 **Fin del capítulo.**


	30. CAPITULO 28

**Buenas tardes a todos los lectores de este fic. Es mí deber recordarles por si se les ha olvidado mi mensaje en el prólogo de la historia, que este fic fue escrito por mí hace ya muchos años. De ahí que encontraran información que no acompaña al cannon y demás detalles.**

 **Leo todos sus comentarios, y espero que sigan disfrutando de la historia y lo que se viene.**

 **Saludos.**

 **CAPITULO 28: EL REGALO DE LA MIZUKAGE  
**

Luego de 7 días de viaje. Una fría mañana los despertó en el puerto de país del agua. Una suave nevada adornaba las casas y calles de la pequeña aldea portuaria. Lady Mizukage aprovechó la salida del grupo por la planchada del barco, para tomar del brazo a Naruto. El rubio correspondió el agarre con amabilidad y mirando detrás de su hombro guiñó un ojo a "su Sakura-chan". La pelirosa se quedó embobada con esos ojos, más esa sonrisa zorruna que la llenaba de alegría. La semana en el mar los había unido mucho más. Luego de las primeras noches de sexo, hubo algunas en donde atendían mutuamente sus golpes y heridas producidas en los entrenamientos. Abrazados en la cama, se pasaron horas enteras leyendo novelas ICHA ICHA como forma de compartir algo, que luego terminarían "aplicando".

Sakura comenzó a interrogar a Naruto sobre todo. Antes conocía sus más grandes sueños, pero quería saberlo todo de él. Sus gustos, sus cosas predilectas. Aquellos detalles que alguna vez una vieja "amiga", le había comentado como forma de comprobar cuanto lo conocía. Pese al cansancio por los entrenamientos, generalmente terminaban haciendo el amor un par de veces. Bastante más en realidad, ya que la energía de Naruto parecía no tener fin. Sakura se sorprendió una madrugada que los encontró aun despiertos, luego de toda una noche de sexo. ¿Acaso podía pedir más felicidad? ¿Sería siempre así? Naruto decía que ella no podía culparlo por los excesos. Al fin y al cabo la chica lo había hecho esperar demasiado. Ella se sonrojaba dedicándole un golpe por pervertido. El solo reía y continuación volvía a la carga con una lluvia de besos y caricias atrapantes. 

El grupo se dirigió a la salida de la aldea para continuar su viaje hacia Kirigakure por tierra. La Mizukage había evitado usar el Jutsu de invocación de su guardaespaldas Shigure, porque pensaba poseer a Naruto durante el viaje. La realidad indicaba que esa había sido una mala decisión. Al principio del viaje el rubio estaba "vulnerable". Pero ahora mismo la pelirosa estaba sobre el constantemente. Incluso ambos aclararon hace algunos días atrás, que eran "novios".  
La Mizukage sin embargo no se preocupaba. Aún tenía 6 meses para que los "tortolitos" se pelearan. 6 meses para acostarse con Naruto y luego atraparlo con un compromiso.  
Incluso Sakura Haruno vista desde su profesión, era un valioso elemento a adquirir. Una Kunoichi con grandes habilidades en medicina y fuerza descomunal. La mejor alumna de la legendaria Sannin Tsunade. Sin dudas elevaría el poder de Kiri con su adquisición forzosa. Además estaba la misteriosa Yuri Nagumo. Una niña molesta e irritante. Pero extraordinariamente poderosa. La Mizukage había conocido a todo tipo de usuarios de Suiton a lo largo de muchos años. Pero jamás presenciado tamaña muestra de habilidad: 

_Flash Black: 4 días antes  
_

_Una violenta tormenta se desató en el mar. Lluvia, truenos y relámpagos surcaban el cielo y presagiaban el escenario perfecto de una catástrofe. Se veía a varios kilómetros, olas de varios metros de altura ir y venir. En la cubierta del barco donde viajaba el grupo. Todos los pasajeros miraban por la borda, muy extrañados de lo que sucedía. El barco navegaba mansamente, una fina lluvia lo rociaba y en un radio de 1 kilómetro el agua era limpia y tranquila para que siga su curso. Misteriosamente, la furibunda tormenta rodeaba al buque pero no se acercaba a él. Tal como estuvieran cubiertos por una campana invisible. Todos podían aprecian la seguridad de este extraño fenómeno. Y también considerar lo difícil que hubiese sido navegar por intermedio de esa tempestad en circunstancias normales._

 _Mientras tanto sentada cómodamente en la cubierta del barco. Yuri Nagumo sonreía con sus ojos cerrados tarareando una melodía extraña. Sakura, Naruto y Shigure la rodeaban mirándola sin entender demasiado. Pero fue la pelirosa quien se atrevió a preguntar:  
_

_-Yuri-chan, ¿eres tú, la que aleja la tormenta de este barco?  
_

_La peliazul continuaba como en trance. Pero como si viniera de muy lejos su voz respondió:  
_

_-el agua es mi amiga-sonriendo- Nunca nunca me haría daño._

_Fin del flas back:  
_

-Naruto-san –susurró la pelirroja acercándose demasiado- le pediré a Shigure que nos invoque a la aldea ahora mismo. 

-¿Por qué ahora? –Intrigado- Por qué no antes. 

-a más distancia y cantidad de personas, mayor es el gasto de chakra –mirando de reojo a la pelirosa- Es por eso que recién ahora se puede hacer. 

-Por mí no hay cuidado –respondió Naruto calmadamente. 

-Sin embargo tu no debes viajar con nosotras –mirada picara- tú tienes que vértelas con la portadora de "viento de bronce". 

-¿En dónde? 

-algunos kilómetros fuera de la aldea. Tendrán que arreglar sus asuntos antes de ingresar a Kirigakure. 

-Sera lo mejor, -seriamente- no se cuanta destrucción pueden causar las dos espadas juntas. 

En todo país del agua el viento frío complementaba la caída de la nieve dando un espectáculo invernal digno de un cuadro. Sakura visiblemente celosa, se acercó a Naruto y tomándolo por el otro brazo, intentó apartarlo de la Mizukage. El rubio sonrío complacido. Esta faceta "posesiva" de Sakura lo ponía más que contento. Sobre todo porque la Kunoichi aún no razonaba que Naruto moría por ella. ¿Traicionarla por otra mujer? Ni pensarlo, sería más fácil darle un puñetazo a Kami-sama. Naruto estuvo tentado de decirle a su novia lo que haría. Pero el zorro le comentó que la intervención de la pelirosa solo le causaría más problemas. Además de ponerla en peligro. El rubio estuvo de acuerdo muy a su pesar, amaba demasiado a su compañera. No podría luchar sin sentirse intranquilo por ella. 

Cuando la Mizukage anuncio al grupo que Shigure los invocaría directo a la niebla, hubo gestos de aprobación. A nadie le hacía gracia un viaje de dos días en los salvajes bosques y las heladas praderas. Por lo tanto se reunieron en torno a Shigure. Pusieron sus manos en los hombros de la Kunoichi. Pero cuando la morocha completo los sellos. Naruto se soltó evitando ser trasportado. El brillo azulado fue lo que antecedió a la desaparición de todo el grupo. Naruto sonrío al encontrarse solo. No dudaba que recibiría un sonoro puñetazo de parte de Sakura por no avisarle lo que haría. Pero no podía evitar pensar que era exactamente eso, lo que lo hacía amarla. Esa rara combinación de fiera y muchacha sensible. Capaz de llorar por tonterías y de derribar una montaña de un solo puñetazo. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* 

Naruto suspiró un momento. Un viento frío cruzaba el paisaje de árboles nevados. Se colocó una capa gris por sobre la clásica chaqueta naranja. También subió la capucha y con una bufanda protegió su cara contra el gélido clima. Cualquiera que lo enfrentara, solo podría ver sus ojos y algunos mechones rubios surcándole la frente. 

Comenzó a correr, saltando entre los troncos de los árboles. Los parpados oscurecidos con bordes amarillos denotaban el poder del modo ermitaño. Se sentía cómodo, ya no le dificultaba adquirir el modo Sennin como los primeros días. Pero el Shinobi de la hoja no pensaba en esos detalles. No era el momento ni el lugar. A dos días de camino normal se encontraba el misterioso espadachín. Por fortuna Naruto, solo le tomaría medio día llegar a Kirigakure. 

Quitándose las pesas de entrenamiento, usando el modo Sennin y sin nadie a quien llevar en su espalda. Naruto sería como el viento de rápido. Viento su mejor arma, y ahora también su peor enemigo. La Mizukage le había contado el secreto del portador de "viento de bronce". O mejor dicho "la portadora". Una mujer capaz de dominar el Futon como nadie. Una espada capaz de cortarlo todo a su paso. Muchos años han pasado para que "Rayo de luna" y "Viento de bronce" vuelvan a reunirse. Y sin embargo, ese no es el motivo real que llevara al rubio a batallar contra la guerrera del viento. 

Al recorrer las praderas heladas, al saltar las copas blancas de los frondosos bosques. Naruto piensa en cómo el mundo que lo rodea no deja de cambiar. ¿Quién podría haber apostado por todo lo que ocurrió el último año? Dominar los terribles poderes del Kyuubi. Recuperar a su amigo. Conquistar el amor de su amiga. Pero todo que lo logró, siempre trajo aparejado inmensos dolores. ¿Se puede amar del mismo modo a dos mujeres? Tenten Nakamura le dio esa duda. Le dio alegría, apoyo y comprensión. "tú no eres un arma", le dijo esa chica. Y tuvo que perderla para recién saber cuánto le importaba. Pero siempre la recordaría. Ella estaría todos los 13 de julio en la montaña de los Kage. Estaría en el viento que roza su cara. En el calor de una fogata o a la luz de la luna. En los días de sol, en las tardes de lluvia. Finalmente el recuerdo de Tenten le había otorgado un último obsequio. La decisión de penetrar en la habitación de Sakura. De romper las barreras de indecisiones que siempre los alejaba. 

Ahora debía luchar. Debía proteger a su amor de toda la vida. Protegería a la mujer de sus sueños. Protegería a su familia. Porque como su padre el Yondaime Hokage, solía decir: Su familia era toda la aldea de la hoja. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* 

Las mujeres aparecieron en el centro de la villa. Sakura buscaba a Naruto. Miraba a su alrededor y no lo encontraba. Yuri sonreía fascinada por el viaje "instantáneo". Pero al no ver al rubio cerca su precioso rostro se llenó de tristeza. La Mizukage comenzó a caminar hacia su residencia. Ordenó a Shigure que vigilara el duelo por si sucedía algún contratiempo. La morocha comenzó a caminar ocultando sus manos entre las mangas de su kimono. Lo hacía sin prisa, como avanzando con cuidado para llegar a su destino justo a tiempo. Sakura y Yuri la persiguieron acribillándola a preguntas. La morocha sin dejar de caminar, contestaba con monosílabos. La peliazul rondaba a Shigure dando saltitos de impaciencia. ¿Dónde está mi señor? ¿Vendrá pronto? ¿Por qué no está aquí? Preguntaba la niña visiblemente nerviosa. Sakura, si bien no le hacía gracia no saber de Naruto, se fijó en el aspecto de la villa de la niebla a su alrededor. Los rumores del aspecto que Kirigakure tenía, no se parecían en nada con la realidad. Las calles asfaltadas con piedras talladas. Estructuras de casas amplias con bellísimos jardines de flores. Una aldea colonial de pilares de mármol y piedra. Sakura no pudo evitar razonar. Que por mucho que odiara a la irritante Mizukage. Estaba al frente de una hermosa villa. Shigure guío a las mujeres hacia una hermosa residencia en el centro de la villa. Una muchacha pálida de elegante Kimono verde claro, los esperaba en la puerta. 

-Buenos días Tomoe –dijo Shigure fríamente- ¿podrías atender a estas muchachas? Son invitadas de Mizukage-sama. 

\- Será como usted lo diga Shigure-san -bajando la cabeza con reverencia- Los deseos de Mizukage-sama son órdenes para mí. 

\- ¿Y Saíto? 

\- Mi señor esposo no se encuentra, -respondió Tomoe- Esta de misión. 

Luego de los saludos y las presentaciones. Las chicas pasaron al interior de la casa y Tomoe salió presurosa para organizar cuartos y alistar el almuerzo. Shigure en cambio, se invocó a si misma cerca de una casa en las cercanías de una montaña. La tenebrosa casa no hizo mella en el ánimo de la Kunoichi cuya propia residencia (la mansión Kousaka) era aún más siniestra. Lanzó un kunai que se clavó en la puerta de entrada. Al instante cuatro lanzas surgieron del suelo. Traían veneno en las puntas que goteaban amenazantes. Shigure continuo avanzando hacia la puerta esquivando trampas de pozos (con filosas estacas en el interior) y flechas surgidas de los árboles cercanos.  
La Kunoichi usaba su Katana para desviar los proyectiles sin dejar de caminar. Llegó frente a las lanzas y habló hacia el interior para que la dueña de casa escuche: 

\- Sempai… -dijo Shigure sin emoción- tiene una misión que realizar. 

\- Lárgate Shigure, -surgió desde el interior- estoy de mal humor. 

-Son órdenes de Mizukage-sama. 

-¿Qué quiere esta vez? 

-Su misión es recuperar la Katana "Rayo de luna" 

Se hizo un largo silencio. Seguidamente unos extraños ruidos surgieron del interior. La puerta de entrada se abrió y las lanzas que estorbaban la salida fueron cortadas en un instante. Una figura encapuchada surgió frente a la Kunoichi. A pesar de estar frente a frente. No podía verse el rostro de la misteriosa Ninja. Shigure sabía que se había colocado un jutsu de ocultamiento. La figura espectral era temible. Pero la morocha estaba acostumbrada a ella. Sin embargo, guardo silencio ante la salida de la Ninja esperando que hable: 

\- "Rayo de luna" eh?, -exclamó la tenebrosa figura- Por fin apareció esa Katana. De acuerdo, solo dime en donde buscar y quien es el portador. 

\- No hay necesidad de eso, -entregándole un pergamino- allí lo encontrara. Es un Ninja de Konoha. 

-¿Konoha? Perfecto. Siempre he esperado enfrentarme a uno de ellos. Siento repulsión al escuchar el nombre de esa villa. 

-Su misión es vencer al Shinobi y arrebatarle la Katana. Sin embargo, Mizukage-sama le ordena que no lo mate. Konoha es actualmente un aliado. 

-Odio que esa mujer me diga cómo hacer mi trabajo. ¿Sin matarlo eh? ¿Acaso es su amante o algo así? 

Shigure movió sus hombros mostrando su falta de interés en el tema. Ambas, comenzaron a caminar por el sendero que iba hacia un bosque cercano. 

\- Sempai… -susurró Shigure de pronto- ¿Qué hará cuando tenga las dos Katana? 

\- no es algo que te importe. ¿Desde cuándo estas tan habladora? 

Shigure desvío la vista con algo de vergüenza. El tiempo trascurrido con Yuri alrededor la había afectado mucho más de lo que pensaba. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ 

Mientras tanto en la casa de los Arashi, Yuri tardó 15 minutos en adentrarse en la cocina para ayudar con el almuerzo. Tomoe estaba bastante sorprendida. La peliazul se tomaba atribuciones raras en pocos minutos. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar admirar la destreza de la muchacha con los cuchillos y demás enseres. 

Sakura seguía pensando en Naruto. Recordaba con exactitud el momento que Shigure había trasportado a todo el grupo hacia la niebla. Todos debían aferrarse a la Kunoichi. Lo cual indicaba, que el rubio se había quedado atrás a propósito. Lo más extraño, era que tanto la Mizukage como Shigure parecían saber lo que haría. De pronto Sakura lo comprendió todo. Naruto combatiría con alguien poderoso. Era por esa razón que lo había ocultado. La pelirosa se acercó a la puerta de salida en busca de averiguar sobre el rubio. Pero una voz desde las alturas del techo la detuvo de golpe. Allí, sobre una viga de madera, un extraño y desaliñado hombre bebía de una botella y hablaba por intervalos. 

\- si yo fuera tú, -bebiendo- no saldría a la calle por ahora. 

\- ¿en serio?,-dijo la rosa algo molesta- ¿Y quién va a detenerme? 

\- Nadie aquí presente… -bebiendo- pero tu bandana de Konoha es muy visible. En 5 minutos estarás muerta si sales a la calle. 

\- ¿Es una amenaza? –Apretando un puño- ¿Quién eres? 

-De mí no tengas cuidado. –Saltando de la viga hasta el suelo- Pero afuera por las calles hay cerca de 500 Shinobi de la niebla. Y tú serás considerada espía, hasta que la Mizukage diga lo contrario. 

Sakura se tranquilizó al instante. El argumento de ese hombre era lógico. Valía la pena seguir el simple consejo. 

\- Mi nombre es Saito Arashi- terminando la bebida y dejando la botella- Si estas en mi sala, es porque ya conociste a mi esposa Tomoe. 

\- Gomen Saito-sama, -ruborizándose de vergüenza- esta es su casa y yo tratándolo mal.

El peligris se acercó demasiado y poniendo una mano en el rostro de la chica comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente mientras decía: 

\- no te preocupes linda, -casi por besar sus labios- eres demasiado hermosa para mo…. 

No pudo terminar la frase. Un tremendo derechazo de la pelirosa lo envío a través de la pared de la sala. Atravesó el comedor y quedó tendido en el suelo de la cocina. Tomoe se dio vuelta brevemente y sin dejar de atender la cocina dijo: 

\- buen día mi señor –gotita anime- veo que ya conoció a las invitadas. 

Sakura llegó corriendo a la cocina avergonzada por su reacción natural. Venia para atender a un casi seguro "destruido" Saito. Pero lo encontró sentado tranquilamente sin señales de daño. 

-¡Es un pervertido! -pensó la rosa- pero es fuerte, ni siquiera le hice daño. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Algunas horas después, Naruto llegó a las cercanías de Kirigakure. La Mizukage había detallado el aspecto del bosque petrificado. El rubio dejó el modo ermitaño para descansar. Buscó reparo bajo un árbol y se dedicó a esperar a su rival. El frío viento arrastraba nieve nublando la visión lejana. Se podía ver no obstante, un amplio espacio entre los bosques y el camino a la villa. Varios kilómetros de praderas adornados por el blanco invernal. El rubio abrió su pergamino y convocó a su katana plateada. La puso en su espalda por precaución. Había planeado no usarla, pero le preocupaba el nivel de poder que tenía la portadora de "viento de bronce". Sería una batalla difícil. De pronto, una luz brillante apareció de entre los árboles del bosque. Naruto apenas tuvo tiempo de rodar para evitar los ataques. El rubio se incorporó en postura defensiva y pudo notar mirando de reojo, como el árbol donde estaba antes apoyado (y los tres árboles detrás suyo) se desplomaron cortados limpiamente. 

-Eres rápido para huir… –Dijo la guerrera siniestra 

-Tuve suerte,- contesto Naruto sonriendo- tengo buenos sentidos. 

La encapuchada Kunoichi cubierta por una capa negra avanzó hasta salir de los límites del bosque. Naruto retrocedió tomando distancia segura. 

-Entrégame a "Rayo de luna". Pertenece a la niebla. 

-Pertenece a la familia Uzumaki. –aclaró Naruto poniéndose en guardia 

La encapuchada se lanzó contra Naruto a toda velocidad. Las largas mangas de la capa no permitían apreciar sus manos. Atacó con furia, rápida y filosa. Frecuentemente caían árboles cercanos a la batalla. Naruto sin embargo, evitaba con agilidad los intentos. Incluso desviaba los puñetazos y patadas sin contragolpear en ningún momento. La guerrera estaba furiosa, esperaba otro tipo de duelo. Pero su rival no la atacaba. Y además, se negaba a sacar su katana para luchar. 

\- cometes un error al subestimarme niñato…-señalo molesta- Sacaras tu espada o te matare. 

-No puedo. No debo hacerlo. No debemos pelear. 

Naruto intentaba ver el rostro de su rival a través de la capucha. Pero solo veía una gran oscuridad. La guerrera se dio cuenta, y se lo hizo saber: 

-Es inútil. Me conocen como "la sombra", la primera espada de la niebla. Mi rostro no puede ser visto. 

La sombra hizo un par de sellos y de pronto una katana estaba en su mano derecha. Naruto se sorprendió al recibir dos patadas simultáneas pocos segundos después. Fue arrojado varios metros más allá y quedó bajo la nieve. Surgió de un salto y volviendo a estar de pie se quitó la sangre de los labios producto de un corte. Ni siquiera la había visto moverse. Era rápida, muy rápida. La Katana de bronce le daba mayor velocidad. Una ráfaga de viento lo atacó frontalmente. Pero Naruto dio un salto para evitarla. La guerrera se inclinó blandiendo su espada por detrás de su cuerpo. La hizo avanzar con rapidez de pronto, lanzando una poderosa andanada de viento cortante justo hacia el rubio que aún estaba en el aire. 

Naruto lanzó un kunai especial hacia un costado. Para luego usar Hiraishin no jutsu y salvarse. El combate siguió durante media hora. Naruto evitó con su técnica del dios del trueno cada ataque que la kunoichi espadachín intentaba. La guerrera sentía aumentar su irritación al no poder acertar algún ataque. Pero algo más le sucedía. Los movimientos de su enemigo se le hacían extrañamente conocidos. No era posible ciertamente, pero su sensación crecía más y más en la mente. Esa técnica de velocidad, era superior al sunshin. Pero no era posible que alguien dominara la técnica del Yondaime Hokage.

\- ¡Terminemos con esto! ¡JUTSU MULTICLONES DE SOMBRAS! 

El rubio creo más de 100 clones que lanzó contra su rival en un intento de capturarla sin daño alguno. Pero la guerrera lejos de sorprenderse, creó 4 clones de sí misma y formó un círculo defensivo repeliendo oleada tras oleada. Sin embargo los clones eran solo distracción. Solo tiempo libre que Naruto usaría para ocultarse y reunir energía natural. Entraría en modo ermitaño para acabar esta batalla. 

-¡Sal de tu escondite!-declaró la sombra- un Sannin de la hoja no debería ser tan cobarde. 

\- ¡No soy tu enemigo!-gritando desde su escondite- muéstrame tu rostro y te entregaré la espada. 

-¡¿Pero qué clase de idiota eres?! –Irritada, puño apretado- esa Katana vale más que tu vida ¿y me la darás solo por ver mi cara? 

-Exacto – susurrándole al oído por detrás. 

La sombra dio un respingo al notar a su enemigo detrás. Era increíble, ni siquiera lo había sentido. Era inhumano. Intentó apartarse pero Naruto la aprisionó por el cuello con un kunai y con su otra mano, agarró el brazo de la guerrera que tenía la espada. Los tres clones de la mujer desaparecieron. Sabía que había perdido. Derrotada, sin recibir ni un golpe. El hombre detrás suyo era diferente. Su chakra era cálido, carente de maldad. No parecía querer matarla de hecho, jamás lo había intentado durante el combate. 

-No quiero dañarla… – dijo Naruto susurrándole- he notado que no ha atacado con todo su poder. Sabe y siente que nos conocemos. Pero como no puedo verle el rostro. Le mostrare una foto de mis padres. Tal vez allí, encontremos la respuesta. 

Con movimientos deliberadamente lentos, Naruto soltó el agarre sobre el brazo de la mujer y le puso frente a sus ojos un marco con la foto que una vez supo dejar sobre la mesa de su comedor en Konoha. Una foto que la Mizukage vio en la reunión que tuvieron. Minato y Kushina embarazada. Juntos, abrazados y felices. La hermosa pelirroja con su notoria panza esperando el futuro…

La guerrera tomó la foto, su mano comenzó a temblar. Llevó su otra mano a la cara y se dispuso a quitar el sello que la había mantenido oculta de todos por años. Naruto la soltó suavemente, dio un pequeño paso para atrás y se quitó la capucha dejando a la vista su rostro y cabello. La mujer no dejó de mirar la foto. Pero liberó del control de su mano la Katana al suelo. Se quitó la capa oscura, dejando al viento glaciar el trabajo de ondear su largo cabello rojo como el fuego. Como presa de hechizo, le costó mucho girar sobre sí misma para ver a su acompañante. Pero lo hizo y en su rostro las lágrimas surcaban sin cesar. Naruto solo sonrío, haciendo enormes esfuerzos para no romper en llanto. Por fin pudo ver el rostro por el que viajó hasta país del agua. Un bello rostro de mujer madura cargado de expresión en un par de ojos violetas. Naruto no pudo decir mucho así que solo balbuceo: 

-Oka-san…

La mujer cuyo verdadero nombre era Kushina Uzumaki quedó paralizada. Sus ojos rodaron y sus piernas dejaron de responderle. Se desmayó en los brazos de su hijo. Sin siquiera poder dedicarle una palabra. Kushina Uzumaki estaba viva. Naruto comenzó a llorar sin restricciones. Las fotos no mentían. En sus brazos, descansaba su madre. ¿Qué misterio del mundo la hicieron aparecer? ¿Dónde estuvo y por qué no volvió por él? ¿Cómo pudo ocultarse por tanto tiempo? El viaje a la niebla ya tenía su primer misterio. Pero Naruto comprendió, que no sería el último.

 **Fin del capítulo.**


	31. CAPITULO 29

**Notaran que este capítulo es un poco más largo que los anteriores. La razón es que originalmente venia en dos partes. Pero como estaba editando y lo tenía todo en una sola página, decidí prepararlo para una sola entrega algo más larga.**

 **Disfruten.**

 **CAPITULO 29: RECUERDOS PERDIDOS**

Kushina abrió sus ojos con dificultad. Aun carecía de las fuerzas para grandes cosas. La extraña pesadilla del duelo contra su hijo aun retumbaba en su mente. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Qué jutsu la puso a imaginar a su hijo muerto? Se sentía extraña, sin dolor, pero necesitada como nunca en muchos años del calor humano. La habitación no estaba en completa oscuridad. Podía ver con claridad fotos de una pareja conocida. Dedujo estar en la mansión de los Arashi. La puerta se abrió y Tomoe Arashi ingresó como flotando. Era bella y graciosa en sus movimientos. Delicada, como las flores de primavera. La hermosa Tomoe sonrío suavemente y dejó una bandeja con alimentos juntos a la cama, retirándose después. Kushina enseguida pudo notar que ya no tenía en su rostro el sello que la ocultaba de todos. Recordaba en su pesadilla haber quitado el sello para ver una fotografía. Pero sus pensamientos y recopilaciones del supuesto delirio, terminaron en el momento que Naruto ingresó al cuarto para verla. El rubio sonrío con suavidad al ver a su madre sentada en la cama. Se acercó con cautela y sentándose junto a ella, acarició su rostro con ternura. Kushina estaba en shock. Ese no era un sueño, aunque recordaba a su hijo muerto al nacer. Allí estaba frente a ella, maduro y guapo, casi idéntico a su padre. La mujer lo abrazó calurosamente rodeándolo con sus brazos, temerosa de estar bajo una cruel ilusión. Fue tanto el poder de su "agarre", que el rubio comenzó a tener dificultades para respirar: 

-Oka…..sama, -asfixiándose- des…..pacio, no puedo respirar me…estas matando. 

Ella sonrío y apartándolo para verlo bien, dejó caer lágrimas de alegría. Aquel llanto que ya no creía poseer. 

\- Naruto, no puedo…..creerlo. Estas…..vivo. 

\- Pues yo iba a decir algo parecido, -sonriendo- según sabía falleciste al darme a luz. 

\- según mi recuerdo….- respondió Kushina agobiada por su felicidad acariciándole el rostro- habías muerto al nacer. 

\- Parece que…. nos falta información, dattebayo. 

\- O peor aún… -interrumpió una voz- tuvieron información falsa. 

La Mizukage ingresó al cuarto. Se la veía seria, algo extraño para alguien siempre sonriente y despreocupada: 

-Me alegra que se encontraran. Pero sepan, que Konoha los ha traicionado. Hace aproximadamente 17 años, un equipo de Kiri encontró a Kushina a punto de morir. Le costó bastante recuperarse. Y varios años más para volver a recordar cosas del pasado. Intentaron matarla, ahora sabemos el motivo. 

Kushina y Naruto se miraron seriamente. Había muchas cosas por aclarar. Pero la Mizukage se refería a una cosa en particular. Kushina no lo sabía, pero Naruto captó la idea al instante.  
El rubio se apartó de su madre, no quería asustarla y no sabía cómo reaccionaría. Se alejó dos pasos de la cama. Y un aura roja brotó de su cuerpo como si de humo se tratara.

\- Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, -sus ojos formaron verdes y animales- y desde que nací. Soy el "Jinchuriki no Kyuubi". 

Naruto tuvo miedo. ¿Su madre lo rechazaría? Después de todo, el zorro era el causante de una infancia en la completa soledad. Ella había perdido a su esposo, (el Yondaime) por culpa del ataque de la bestia a Konoha. Tal vez podía odiarlo. Kushina se levantó de la cama. Puso sobre sus hombros la capa oscura que colgaba de un perchero cercano. Se acercó a Naruto y lo abrazó con toda la emoción que le inundaba el corazón. 

-tu chakra está lleno de luz, -sin dejar de abrazarlo- una bondad que ni Kyuubi te pudo quitar. Nunca estarás solo hijo, nunca más. 

Naruto profundamente feliz, rodeó con sus brazos el cuerpo de su madre. Nunca había sentido esa calidez en nadie. Aunque tal vez, fuera muchas veces más poderoso que la mujer en sus brazos. Se sentía protegido por un escudo impenetrable. El amor de su madre. 

Kushina de pronto, parecía otra persona. La Mizukage apenas podía creer que una mujer tan violenta y solitaria como solía ser, ahora no dejaba de sonreír y no se apartaba del brazo de su hijo por ninguna circunstancia. Minutos después, almorzaban todos en el comedor de la familia Arashi. Kushina prácticamente tuvo que ser presentada de nuevo. Sakura y Yuri no la conocían, sino por fotos. Mientras que Saíto, Tomoe y Shigure jamás la habían visto sin el sello de ocultamiento. La comida estuvo deliciosa. Muchos de los presentes, incluida la Mizukage quien solía ser muy exigente con la calidad, felicitaron sinceramente a Tomoe por su labor. La señora Arashi se ruborizó por los halagos pero su humildad fue más fuerte: 

-Les agradezco, pero debo el éxito de este almuerzo a nuestra invitada. –Señalándola con el brazo extendido- La señorita Yuri-san. 

-AAyy que amable, -dijo la peliazul sin ápice de vergüenza- siempre intento hacer lo mejor. Para que mi señor este muy feliz- sonriendo y saludando a Naruto con la mano. 

Kushina palideció de repente. El uso de la frase "mi señor" solo podía relacionarse con una cosa. Agarro del brazo a su hijo, y susurro nerviosa: 

-¡Naruto no me digas que estas casado ya! –Pálida- Esa niña te dijo "mi señor" ¿no es cierto? ¿Te casaste? ¿Sin la bendición de tu madre? 

Naruto, bastante asustado y sorprendido intentó tranquilizarla: 

-Ka-san tranquila, -gotita en la cara- Yuri es una amiga nada más. No estoy casado y no estamos en una época para esas cosas. 

Sakura escuchó el comentario del rubio. Y aunque pensaba parecido, le disgustó de sobremanera la ligereza de su novio para deshacer la idea de un casamiento. Naruto tragó duro al ver el rostro de furia en su novia (sentada frente a él en la mesa) comenzó a imaginar de qué manera Sakura le haría pagar su desliz. El zorro demonio comenzó a reír a carcajadas dentro de Naruto y argumentó: 

-(¡Tu si sabes cachorro! Una quiere matarte por la tontería del casamiento. Y la otra exige darte su bendición cuando apenas hace horas la acabas de conocer. Ja ja ja) 

Naruto cubrió su boca con una servilleta y fingiendo toser le contestó: 

-¡Cof Cof! , cierra el hocico pulgoso, ¡Cof Cof! 

-(Je je je, no te sulfures cachorro. Solo digo que prefiero enfrentar a la serpiente y a Madara que estar cerca de estas dos, Ja ja ja. Acuérdate lo que te digo ahora. Tu madre y tú, -voz burlona- "Sakura-chan". Se arrancaran las pelucas entre ellas, antes que termine la semana. Ja ja ja) 

Naruto palideció. Si bien el zorro no era humano, podía verse a la distancia que Kushina dedicaba miradas "nada amistosas" a Sakura. La Mizukage bastante perversa a esos asuntos, adelantó su mano y fingiendo buscar la sal. Rozó la mano de Naruto suavemente. Sakura y Kushina clavaron los palillos que usaban para comer, justo en el lugar de la mesa donde un instante atrás, estuvo la mano de la Mizukage. Naruto comenzó a temblar, el zorro en su interior no dejaba de reír. Kushina y Sakura usaron el impulso del "ataque" para servirse unos entremeses de pescado una fuente cercana. Ambas comían "vorazmente" sin dejar de vigilar a la Mizukage que sonreía divertida. 

Minutos después el almuerzo termino sin más contratiempo. Kushina se disculpó con Naruto un momento. Dijo que tenía algunos asuntos que atender. Pero que volvería muy pronto. La Mizukage indicó que había una reunión en su oficina de las "7 espadas" y Kushina asintió un segundo antes de desaparecer junto a Shigure en la técnica de invocación de la morocha. Sakura estaba bastante irritada por lo sucedido en la mesa con la Mizukage. Además de la hostilidad de su suegra. Apartó a Naruto a un corredor y le preguntó: 

-Naruto dime, -venita en la frente- ¿Le dijiste a tu madre que somos novios? 

-eeehh….este…-trago duro- veras…..está un poco "susceptible" con el tema. –Nervioso- Parece que cree que aún tengo 5 años ttebayo. 

-¿Acaso no se lo dijiste? –Puño apretado- ¿Dejaras que tu madre te domine? 

-Pero Sakura-chan ¡Es mi Oka-san ttebayo! –Más nervioso- No se…..como actuar. –rascándose la cabeza. 

Sakura giró sobre si misma dándole la espalda. Estaba profundamente irritada. Pero ahora además, estaba herida. Por alguna razón Naruto la había "negado" frente a su madre. Era una clásica oportunidad de tronarlo contra una pared como la costumbre de la relación lo indicaba. Pero la pelirosa lo miró de reojo y cuando el intentó acercarse a abrazarla dijo: 

-Será mejor que en adelante, -de brazos cruzados- nuestra relación ser solo de "compañeros". Por lo menos hasta ser –tono burlón- "digna" para la señora Uzumaki. 

Sakura se alejó de Naruto dejándolo preocupado y adolorido. La pelirosa lo había golpeado más duro que si lo hubiera hecho físicamente. En esta ocasión, era Naruto quien había cometido el error. Él se quedó parado e inmóvil. Era la primera vez que se arrepentía de algo. Pero aun retumbaban en su mente. Las palabras de su madre, minutos antes de comenzar el almuerzo: 

_Flash back:  
_

_Kushina y Naruto bajaban por las escaleras para ir al comedor. Pese a que Tomoe había subido una bandeja con alimentos hacia el cuarto. Kushina insistió en comer junto al resto de los invitados. Cuando los Uzumaki llegaron al comedor. Tomoe y Yuri acababan de terminar la decoración de la mesa. Cubiertos, platos, flores y bebidas estaban ya dispuestas. La Mizukage presento a Kushina frente a Shigure, Saíto y Tomoe_

 _Naruto hizo lo propio con Yuri y Sakura:  
_

_\- Oka-san… –sonriendo- te quiero presentar a Yuri Nagumo- la peliazul hizo una reverencia- y a Sakura Haruno, ella es mi no….  
_

_\- ¡Haruno! , -interrumpiendo al rubio- ¿Conoces a Kizashi Haruno?  
_

_Sakura sintió que lamentaría su respuesta por alguna razón, pero contesto con la verdad:  
_

_-Si por supuesto –intentando darle la mano- es mi padre.  
_

_Kushina le dedicó su mirada más fría. Algo extraño al considerar que nunca había tratado con la pelirosa. Agarró del brazo a Naruto y evitando darle la mano a Sakura le susurró alejándolo:_

_-No confío en ella, -ignorando a Sakura- ¿Desde cuándo la conoces?_

_-Es mi amiga desde la academia, -algo confundido- es mi compañera de equipo. Además es mí no….  
_

_-No me importa quien sea. –Cortante- Su padre tiene que ver en nuestro "asunto", ya te lo contaré todo.  
_

_Naruto quedó bastante intrigado por el comentario. ¿Qué tenía que ver la familia Haruno en la separación de su madre? Debía aclarar ciertas cosas antes que decir nada. Era lo más prudente después de todo.  
_

_Fin del flash back:  
_

En el vestíbulo de la casa Arashi. Naruto intentaba recuperar terreno con Sakura que lo ignoraba. Yuri limpiaba el piso con una escoba salida quien sabe de dónde. La Mizukage arreglaba los asuntos relacionados con la vivienda de los invitados. La pelirroja pidió el favor a Saíto y Tomoe de hospedar a los recién llegados. Saíto algo ebrio, dijo que el manejo de hogar era asunto de Tomoe. La señora Arashi enrojeció de pena. Pero aceptó encantada la compañía que tendría en su gran casa. Terminado el arreglo del asunto "vivienda". La Mizukage guío por las calles de la aldea a Naruto y Sakura. Yuri se quedó en la mansión Arashi para ayudar a Tomoe con la limpieza de la cocina. Saludó con la mano, desde la puerta de la mansión como despidiendo a sus hijos. Mientras Saíto se preguntaba qué demonios pasaba por la cabeza de esa chica. 

La guía turística de la líder abarcó los campos de entrenamiento, la academia, los comercios, el hospital y la residencia personal de la Mizukage. Al indicarle este último punto, la pelirroja le señaló a Naruto con una suave sonrisa. Que podía visitarla en el momento que a él se le ocurriera.

La clara insinuación, seguida del agarre al antebrazo que la mujer hizo, provocó en Sakura un estallido de nervios. Naruto sentía la respiración volcánica de la pelirosa sobre su cuello. Sabía por instinto que si decía media palabra terminaría muerto. Luego de algunos minutos. El recorrido terminó en la oficina de la líder. Donde Naruto fue presentado frente al consejo de ancianos de la aldea. 

-Bien honorable consejo, -indicó la Mizukage sentada en su sillón- les presento a Uzumaki Naruto "Sannin" de la aldea escondida entre las hojas. –Sonrisa- junto a él su compañera Sakura Haruno, quien fue entrenada por Godaime Hokage. 

-Es un placer… -sonrojado- vengo aquí a colaborar en lo que pueda. Y a prepararme para la guerra venidera. 

No hacía falta aclarar nada más. La Mizukage había entregado un informe al consejo de todo lo sucedido en su viaje (la reunión, el ataque, la base destruida, etc.) se sabía que la guerra subsistiría hasta la muerte de Uchiha Madara. Los ancianos conocían los "métodos" de reclutamiento de su líder. Y no dudaban que pensaba atrapar a Naruto para que se quede en la aldea. Sin embargo desconocían la "excusa" que la astuta pelirroja había utilizado para acercarlo a la villa. 

\- Mizukage-sama… -indico serio y preocupado Naruto- ¿Qué misión me encomendara que sus propios Shinobi no pueden realizar? 

-¡Cuanta soberbia muchacho! – Señalo algo irritado uno de los ancianos 

-No fue mi intención -respondió con calma- Solo es que… conozco el nivel de la tercera espada porque he entrenado junto a ella. Puedo sentir un tremendo chakra en Saíto-san. Y también está la usuaria de "viento de bronce". 

-el problema Naruto-san…-dijo la Mizukage- no es poder, sino "habilidades" 

La pelirroja hizo un ademan indicando la salida al consejo. Cuando atravesaron la puerta. Ingresaron un grupo de Shinobi desde el exterior. Había 4 hombres y una mujer. Se veían rudos y fuertes. Todos estaban concentrados en Naruto como si pensaran en atacarlo. Esto generó tensión en el rubio que se colocó disimuladamente, entre Sakura y los demás. La Mizukage se puso de pie y los presentó: 

-Les presento a los ninjas de Elite en Kirigakure. Los "7 espadas de la niebla" 

\- Soy la séptima espada, mi nombre es Ikei –dijo un hombre de 1,80 de altura Era rubio, de ojos crueles amarillentos. Sus dientes parecían sierras afiladas. Tenía toda la estampa de un asesino sanguinario. 

\- Soy la sexta espada, me llamo Kuro -anunció un hombre de cabello corto y verde. Se notaba que era muy delgado, si bien su capa le cubría todo el cuerpo. Sus manos no se veían, seguramente tenía sus armas listas para la acción. Su mirada no era nada amistosa pese a contar con unas gafas que podían darle un aire más "intelectual". 

\- yo…..yo soy, Chojuro –sonriendo tímido- la quinta espada -un muchacho joven y bajo, de cabello rubio. Dientes afilados y mirada tímida. Su arma era imponente ya que ocupaba toda su espalda. No parecía un Ninja fuerte, salvo por el brillo extraño que se escondía en sus ojos. 

\- Buenas tardes… -reverencia- Soy la cuarta espada, Yumiko Ritona. –señaló una muchacha que a simple vista no pasaba los 20 años de edad. Era pelirroja y sexi. Pero no se notaba en sus gestos la inmadurez que podía suponerse en su cuerpo. Al contrario de todo se la veía formal, experimentada podría decirse. Sus ojos color miel no denotaban impaciencia como en los demás. Tal vez sería la más peligrosa en una aparente batalla. 

De pronto, una explosión de humo en el medio de la oficina hizo que Shigure y Kushina aparecieran en el lugar. (Kushina estaba con su sello y capa negra, cubriéndose). La Mizukage negó con la cabeza resignada. Se había hartado de ordenarle a Shigure que no entrara de ese modo a su oficina. Pero la Kunoichi siempre volvía a hacerlo. Todos miraron a las recién llegadas como esperando que dijeran algo. Shigure, sin rastro de vida en el rostro, comprendió el mensaje en sus compañeros. 

-Soy la tercera…espada, -sin emoción- Shigure…..Kousaka. 

\- justo a tiempo –dijo Saíto como si se tratara de una coreografía- Soy la segunda espada. Saíto Arashi. Por cierto, tu amiga pelirosa golpea duro- rascándose la cabeza. 

Sakura se escondió tras Naruto avergonzada. El resto de los presentes adivinó lo que había pasado. Era una cuestión casi normal en la vida de la niebla. Naruto no entendió el chiste (obvio, él no sabía nada) pero se permitió analizar a Saíto como a las demás "espadas" 

Saíto era alto, de tez bronceada y cabello gris. Su rostro era anguloso y su sonrisa asemejaba a los vagos despreocupados que caminan el mundo sin problemas. Podían sentirse no obstante, un poderoso chakra en su interior. Era como si fuera un Jinchuriki. Pero sin el inconveniente de la criatura en su interior. La Kunoichi encapuchada (Kushina) se acercó a la Mizukage y luego de susurrarle algo al oído. Se colocó en el medio del lugar y despojándose del sello y la capa anuncio: 

-Soy "La Sombra", la primera espada de la niebla. Mi nombre es Kushina Uzumaki. 

Todos los que aún no la habían visto sin su disfraz, se quedaron con la boca abierta. De repente, Yoko Ritona comenzó a festejar y dar pequeños saltos de felicidad al grito de: 

-¡JA lo vieron! Es pelirroja, ¡las pelirrojas al poder! –Estirando la mano- ¡Vamos, paguen sus apuestas señores!

Saíto, Ikei, Chojuro y Kuro sacaron monedas de sus bolsillos y la pelirroja recibió un buen montón de dinero haciéndoles burla a todos. Naruto, Sakura y Kushina se cayeron para atrás. Shigure pareció recordar algo y acercándose a Saíto le dijo: 

-Me debes….dinero….-seria, estirando la mano- tú….dijiste que era hombre. 

Kushina, Sakura y Naruto volvieron a caer para atrás. 

Luego de "conocerse", la Mizukage hablo del tema que los reunió: 

-Naruto-san, existe un grupo de ninjas renegados llamados "la hermandad", que saquean poblaciones en todo país del agua. Tengo la teoría que son aliados de Akatsuki. Razón por la cual, no hemos recibido ataques por parte de Madara y los suyos. Sin embargo, no hemos podido darles caza. Aparecen en una aldea, roban, matan y saquean. Cuando los perseguimos, desaparecen. Sabemos que tienen elementos poderosos. Aunque dudo que sean rival para las 7 espadas. 

\- parece razonable entonces, -dijo Naruto rápidamente- que usen una táctica como "golpear y huir" 

\- desde luego –asintiendo- por esto es que te he pedido que vengas. No podemos sentir sus chakra. Tal como se ocultaba el campamento de Akatsuki que destruiste. 

Todos los ninjas se miraron sorprendidos. ¿Acaso era tan fuerte? 

\- quiero que los encuentres, como sea que lo hagas - seria- Luego de esa misión, tendrás oportunidad de entrenar a voluntad. Mi humilde aldea estará a tu disposición.-sonrisa- Espero que estos 6 meses sean de beneficio para ambos.

\- ¡Un momento! –anunció Sakura interrumpiendo- ¿está diciendo que enviara a Naruto solo, contra un numero de enemigos desconocidos?

\- ¡Por supuesto que no niña! – Respondió Kushina molesta- iremos con él para respaldarlo. 

\- no es tan sencillo esto de "encontrarlos" – reflexionó Naruto pensativo- necesito rastros para seguir, sangre, objetos de ellos y cualquier cosa que sea del enemigo. 

\- Desde mañana partirás con los demás. Seguramente hay rastros para seguir. Quiero a todos ustedes en este asunto. Kushina y Saíto serán líderes de grupo. Naruto los asistirá para el rastreo. Esta misión es de prioridad máxima. Eso es todo, pueden retirarse. 

Todos comenzaron a salir en forma ordenada. Salvo Naruto y Sakura que se quedaron por las señas que en silencio la Mizukage les hizo. Cuando solo quedaron los tres en la oficina la líder volvió a hablar: 

-tengo una misión para tu compañera Naruto-san –seria- Sé que no tengo la autoridad sobre ella. Pero tú eres su "sensei". 

-¿a qué misión se refiere? –preguntó el rubio desconfiando 

-Mañana dará comienzo al examen Chunnin en esta aldea, -Dijo Mei argumentando- Como entenderás, siempre suceden accidentes. Creo que una Kunoichi cuya maestra es Tsunade-Hime. Puede ser de gran ayuda en el hospital. 

Sakura comprendió que esta "misión" la alejaría de Naruto un par de semanas. Pero tuvo que admitir muy a su pesar, que una misión que requería del rubio y las 7 espadas de la niebla. Sería mucho para ella en su actual nivel. 

\- Soy ninja-médico antes que todo, -señaló Sakura seriamente- estaré atenta en el hospital por si se me requiere. 

-Bien bien, - respondió sonriendo la líder- Por supuesto que recibirán un sueldo como si formaran parte de mi aldea. Por ahora no tienen que preocuparse por vivienda. En la mansión de los Arashi tienen cuartos de sobra para que las mujeres puedan alojarse. 

-¿Y qué sucede con Naruto? (¿acaso no podré verlo ni en la noche?) 

\- inicialmente, iba a dormir también allí. Pero Kushina me acaba de informar que en su casa hay lugar para Naruto. 

Sakura estaba profundamente irritada. Kushina Uzumaki actuaba claramente contra ella. Aunque Naruto no hubiera dicho nada. Era más que evidente la relación que el rubio y la pelirosa compartían. Pero por alguna extraña razón, la madre de Naruto la odiaba. Sakura no entendía el porqué. Pero a estas alturas, eso era muy evidente. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Salieron a la calle en silencio. Uno junto a la otra. Naruto iba a decirle sobre el asunto "novios" que tanto disgustaba a la pelirosa. Pero en la puerta de salida, Shigure y Kushina los esperaban. Los cuatro caminaron en completo silencio. El ambiente podía cortarse con una kunai. Había tensión, sin lugar a dudas.

-Kushina-sama, - dijo Sakura conteniendo la furia- ¿En dónde es su casa? Si tengo que consultar con Naruto-sensei sobre mi entrenamiento. Debo saber dónde encontrarlo. 

La pelirroja miró despreocupadamente y con una mano señaló hacia delante. Pronto se pudo notar la duda en su señal. Era como si no supiera en donde era su casa. Con un gesto de frustración comenzó a rascarse la cabeza y a caminar en círculos buscando entre las calles del centro. Sakura hervía por dentro ¿Cómo era posible que Kushina no supiera en donde vivía? Era obvio que le quería dar una dirección falsa. Kushina miró de repente a Shigure y preguntó algo avergonzada: 

-Shigure, -sonriendo nerviosa-…. ¿En dónde se supone que vivo? 

Naruto y Sakura se cayeron para atrás. Mientras Shigure, sin emoción tal cual su costumbre miró a los lados y señaló una gran casa diciendo:

-Es….esa, estuvimos hace algunas…..horas. 

_Flash Back:  
_

__

_Kushina le dijo a su hijo que tenía asuntos que atender. La realidad de todo esto, era que por años había vivido en una pequeña cabaña lejos del centro de la villa. La pelirroja hizo que Shigure la llevara con una invocación hasta la tenebrosa casa cercana a la montaña. Kushina entró evitando todo tipo de trampas. Se había aislado del mundo. Ni siquiera permitía a sus camaradas de las 7 espadas acercarse a ella. Esa soledad solo era compartida por sus torturados recuerdos.  
_

_Se colocó una de sus largas capas oscuras. Realizó los sellos para oscurecer su rostro con el Ninjutsu que siempre usó. Y tomando las pocas cosas de valor que tenía. (Pergaminos en su mayoría) alzó finalmente un viejo bolso lleno de dinero. Tenía esa pequeña fortuna guardada por años de no usarla en nada. Era la primera espada de la niebla. Se le pagaba muy bien por sus misiones. Y nunca le importó su casa o apariencia. Era un alma en pena hasta la llegada de su hijo. Pero ya no más.  
_

_Una nueva invocación de Shigure, (que la esperó afuera mientras tanto) las envío al centro de Kirigakure. Kushina eligió una mansión amplia y hermosa. Llevaba el bolso en su mano izquierda. Mientras que en la derecha, empuñaba su katana. Entró casi forzando a la casa. Minutos después, aterrorizados, una pareja salió casi corriendo. Llevaba sus pertenencias más elementales en valijas y también el bolso de Kushina repleto de dinero._

 __

 _El hombre que era el anterior dueño de la mansión, quiso opinar algo sobre los "métodos" de la venta. Pero la inexpresiva cara de Shigure (parada en la vereda, afilando su Katana) sumada a la muy importante cantidad de dinero en el bolso que ahora estaba en su poder. Bastaron para que el hombre y su mujer salieran como estampida para nunca más volver. Kushina salió minutos después, cerrando la puerta de nueva casa. Aún tenían que llegar a la reunión en la oficina de la Mizukage.  
_

_\- Sempai….-haciendo los sellos para la invocación- no es…..delicada.  
_

_\- no tengo tiempo para eso. Ya….vámonos –tocándole el hombro.  
_

_Shigure solo pudo pensar, en lo rara que su Sempai se había vuelto. Tal como lo sentía. Naruto Uzumaki y sus amigos, era bastante "especiales"._

_Fin del Flash Back:_

-¡Aaahh si! –Golpeándose la frente- Ahora recuerdo. Esta es la casa. ¿La puedes ver "niñita"? ahora sabes en donde encontrar a Naruto-sama. Pero seguramente estará demasiado ocupado por mucho tiempo. Así que sería imprudente molestarlo Dattebane.

La elección de las palabras fueron hechas a propósito. El Kyuubi reía dentro de Naruto divirtiéndose de las miradas de rayos entre Kushina y Sakura. Pero el rubio estaba a punto de estallar. La pelea de esas dos lo entristecía y le generaba malestar. Debía actuar, debía poner las cosas en claro. Mal que le pese la decisión sobre su pareja no era menester de su madre. Y eso era un punto, que Naruto debía dejar bien en claro. 

El rubio entonces agarró a la pelirosa entre sus brazos. Y antes de que ella o alguien pudiera decir nada más, le plantó tremendo beso en los labios. Sakura abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Intentó separarse recordando estar en el medio de la calle. Pero el firme abrazo de Naruto, sumado al gusto que le generaba el calor del rubio, la obligó a corresponder con pasión. Esos segundos parecieron horas, para ellos dos. Podían pelear, podían resistir, podían intentar alejarlos a miles de kilómetros. Pero jamás podrían deshacer esa unión ocurrida en el departamento de Naruto. Esa unión sellada en la aldea de las olas. Confirmada cada noche del camarote en el barco. Una unión para siempre. Naruto se separó levemente luego de un tiempo, y sus orbes azules observaron el sonrojo en las mejillas de su compañera. Le susurró como un rezo, sin dejar de sostenerla tiernamente: 

-Perdón por no hacer esto antes… -sonriendo- mi amor. 

Ella estaba totalmente ruborizada. Si él no la sostuviera, fijo y se hubiera caído al suelo. No pudo enojarse pese a las miradas de los transeúntes que sonreían a su alrededor. Asintió con dulzura a la "disculpa" y acarició el rostro de su novio deseado que el "hechizo" nunca se terminara. 

Cuando ambos se reincorporaron, encontraron a Kushina con una media sonrisa en el rostro. Se sorprendieron un poco (ya que básicamente esperaban una guerra) pero sin dejar de estar abrazados, le dijeron a la señora Uzumaki que eran novios. Kushina respondió que ese asunto le era indiferente. Y dando la espalda a la pareja le dijo a Naruto que se apresurara a venir a su casa. Tenían trabajo al día siguiente. Y debían aprovechar esa noche para hablar sobre lo que había pasado los últimos años. Al final de sus palabras, justo cuando entraba a la casa dijo: 

-Hay cosas…..que debes saber. 

Naruto y Sakura se miraron sorprendidos. Las reacciones de Kushina eran cada vez más extrañas. Pero ambos concordaron que hasta conocerla mejor, tendrían que tenerle paciencia. Shigure los miraba sin emitir gestos. Apenas pestañeaba muy de vez en cuando. Finalmente, hizo un gesto de saludo con una mano y desapareció en una nube de humo.

Naruto acompañó a la pelirosa hasta la casa de los Arashi. La tarde comenzaba a terminar y el rubio no quería dejar a su chica en una casa extraña. Ella le sonrío disfrutando de la "sobreprotección" que él siempre le brindaba. Le pidió que tuviera cuidado en su misión con las 7 espadas. Él le dio otro beso y dejó uno de sus kunai especiales para que ella lo llamara en caso de emergencia. Sakura le prometió cuidarse y entrenar con la anciana Shima en sus ratos libres del hospital. Además le aseguró que estaría bien, puesto que Yuri estaba con ella. 

-Ya sabes cómo se pone Yuri cuando la logran enojar –sonrío la chica 

-Claro claro, -rascándose la cabeza- tengo alguna idea de eso. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Algunos minutos después, Naruto entraba a la casa de su madre. Ni bien atravesó la puerta recibió un puñetazo que le saco un chichón en la cabeza. 

-¡Baka baka! –Gritaba la pelirroja hecha un demonio- ¡Es hija del enemigo y tú la besas! 

-Pero besa bonito ttebayo –sobándose la cabeza- Además siempre me ha gustado. ¿Cómo que hija del enemigo? 

Kushina estaba roja de furia. Lo cual sumado al espectáculo de sus cabellos de fuego, la hacía ver totalmente intimidante. Naruto algunas veces supo sentir miedo en su carrera ninja. Pero esa imagen no sería fácil de borrar en su mente a la brevedad.

-Vamos a la cocina- le advirtió Kushina apretando los dientes- Te lo contare todo –nube negra alrededor. 

\- (Uuuyy, -añadió el Kyuubi- ahora entiendo porque el Yondaime me enfrentaba sin ningún temor) 

Naruto soltó una sonora carcajada por las palabras del Kyuubi. Kushina se dio vuelta sorprendida pensando en darle otro "correctivo" a su hijo, que no la tomaba enserio. Pero Naruto la desarmó abrazándola cariñosamente. La pelirroja se convirtió en mantequilla caliente en los brazos de su hijo. Todos los sentimientos de odio, frustración y angustia desaparecieron. Correspondió al abrazo acongojada. Sus palabras salieron confusas, casi inentendibles cuando dijo: 

-Per….doname sochi –llorosa- 17 años me han arrebatado. Te….quiero tanto, nunca….lo dudes. Pero Konoha….me lo ha quitado todo. 

-Nunca más me perderás. Necesito saber todo lo que te ha pasado. 

Llegaron a la cocina aun abrazados, se sentaron en unas banquetas alrededor de una mesada de piedra. Kushina le ofreció algo de beber. El sonrío aceptando un té. Cuestión que su madre intentó complacer pero no pudo encontrar nada en su cocina. Naruto río de buena gana suponiendo que Kushina por primera vez pisaba la casa. Su olfato sin embargo, ayudó a encontrar la alacena indicada donde se guardaba el té. Mientras Naruto buscaba tazas y tetera. Alentó a su madre para que empezara su relato. 

-Será difícil que lo entiendas, -limpiándose los ojos llorosos- Pero hasta el día de hoy tengo pocos recuerdos de lo que pasó la noche que viniste al mundo.

\- cuéntamelo todo –Señaló el rubio poniendo la tetera al fuego- lo que para ti no tiene sentido. Tal vez para mí…. 

\- la noche que naciste…..ese maldito hospital era un manicomio…. 

_Flash back: hace 17 años, hospital de Konoha.  
_

_Constantes movimientos sísmicos sacudían la estructura del hospital de la hoja. Pasillos atestados de heridos y muertos propiciaban un espectáculo aterrador. En una sala del hospital. Kushina Uzumaki estaba a punto de tener familia. Su rostro cubierto de sudor y lágrimas denotaban el dolor y el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo. Gritaba, apretando la mano de Minato, su esposo. Intentaba dar a luz a su primer hijo a pesar de la catástrofe que se acercaba a la aldea a cada segundo.  
_

_Alrededor de la pareja, estaban 2 enfermeras y un médico que hacían lo posible para asistir a la esposa del Yondaime. Por fin un grito desgarrador de la mujer, antecedió el tierno llanto de la pequeña criatura recién nacida. Kushina sonrío extenuada a su marido que le beso los labios con dulzura. En los ojos del Yondaime, podía verse la confusa mezcla de la preocupación y la felicidad. Finalmente, todo se volvió oscuro para la agotada parturienta. Kushina Uzumaki, quedo inconsciente. Pareció cerrar los ojos unos segundos. Pero al despertar, no había nadie en el cuarto. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Ella no lo sabía. Pero podía ver la silueta de un ANBU parado en el portal del cuarto._

 __

 _\- Acer….cate, -dijo muy débil- ¿Quién eres?  
_

_\- soy de la guardia personal del Yondaime- dijo el enmascarado- mi misión es vigilarla.  
_

_\- ¿Dónde está Minato?  
_

_\- El Yondaime combatió al Kyuubi en las afueras de la aldea.  
_

__

_Kushina evaluaba al sujeto cerca de ella. Quería saber quién se escondía detrás de la máscara. No confiaba en ciertos elementos del ANBU con los que Minato había tenido problemas. Finalmente recordó, conocía la identidad de los 4 ANBU que eran la escolta fija del Hokage. Por la contextura física, y por la voz, solo podía ser….  
_

_\- ¿Eres….Kizashi verdad? Kizashi Haruno –sonriendo suavemente  
_

__

_El hombre se sorprendió, no sabía que la esposa del Yondaime conociera la identidad de la guardia personal._

 _\- Si señora, Soy Kizashi Haruno –bajando la cabeza- lamento mucho lo ocurrido.  
_

_\- ¿Lo….ocurrido?  
_

_\- El Yondaime venció a Kyuubi….pero sacrificó su vida._

_Kushina cerró los ojos tratando de contener el dolor que le desgarraba el alma. Solo pudo pensar en una persona. Solo en una._

_\- Tráeme…..a mi hijo –llorando- Quiero a mi bebe por favor._

_Kizashi dio un paso atrás. Bajó su cabeza adolorido. Nunca le había costado hacer algo como hablar en esos momentos. Pero lo hizo._

_\- Perdone Kushina-sama, pero su hijo….tuvo una complicación. Lamento mucho sus pérdidas.  
_

__

_Kushina abrió muy grandes los ojos. El dolor acumulado era insoportable. El camino del Shinobi nunca la preparó para lo que sentía. Sus ojos violetas rodaron y quedó inconsciente, en esa solitaria cama del hospital._

_Fin del flash back:  
_

Naruto dejó las tazas en la mesada. Se sentó cerca de Kushina dedicándole una suave sonrisa. Ella parecía a punto de estallar. Una mezcla de furia y dolor la rondaban. El rubio le hizo señas para que bebiera el té y se tranquilizara. Ella bebió, y se sorprendió por lo delicioso. Preguntó como lo había hecho. El rubio sonrío y aclaró que era un pequeño secreto de Yuri. La peliazul era genial en la cocina. Kushina miró algo perversa y pregunto cuál era el "asunto" con Yuri. Naruto se ruborizó y contesto airadamente: 

-¡Ka-san! Yuri es una amiga. Ni siquiera sé porque me dice "mi señor" 

-Aja si, seguro… -gesto travieso- parece que tendré varias "hijas en ley" –sonriendo 

-¡¿Pero qué dices?! –avergonzado- A mí la única chica que gusta es Sakura-Chan. 

-Pero esa niña es hija de Kizashi –poniéndose seria- ya te he contado ¿No lo recuerdas? 

-No entiendo como relacionas que ese hombre tenga que ver con tu desaparición de la aldea. 

-él dijo que tú estabas muerto, -tomando su té y retomando- parte del consejo de ancianos controlaban a los ANBU. Kizashi Haruno estuvo allí a propósito. 

-no te llevaré la contraria en esto –seriamente- pero no cometas el mismo error que toda la aldea de la hoja hizo conmigo en el pasado. 

-¿A qué te refieres? 

-Culparme por los pecados de otros. Pretender que sus vidas serian mejores por maltratar al niño que guardaba al zorro demonio.

-¿En verdad la quieres mucho verdad, a…..Sakura? 

-Desde que la vi por primera vez, bajo los cerezos de Konoha- sonriendo- Ahora dime, ¿qué paso después de lo del hospital?

Kushina lo miró seriamente. Sería difícil que Naruto lo entendiera. Pero ella no podía mentir: 

-No lo recuerdo…- tomando su taza de té 

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –Sorprendido 

\- luego de lo del hospital –seria y sombría- mi último recuerdo es….. 

_Flash back: hace 17 años_

 __

 _Kushina corría en la oscuridad entre los árboles de un bosque. Sentía miedo y dolor en cada parte del cuerpo. Huía, sin saber de quién o hacia dónde. Sus pies recibían heridas de las espinas y piedras que encontraba por el camino. Hacía frío, tenía puesto solamente un piyama de hospital todo sucio de sangre y fluidos. Miró su antebrazo izquierdo, le ardía por dentro del músculo terriblemente. Notó a la luz de luna pinchazos grotescos. La cabeza le dolía profundamente. Como si una parte de su cerebro intentara escapar hacia el exterior. Estaba agotada, respiraba pesadamente, y la sensación de ser perseguida no se apartaba de su corazón. ¿Quién me sigue? ¿Por qué? No podía recordar ni su nombre._

 _Algo le había pasado, algo le habían hecho a su cuerpo.  
_

_Siguió corriendo hasta que las fuerzas le abandonaron por completo. Cayó al suelo extenuada, necesitaba agua porque la sed le secaba la garganta. Sus ojos comenzaron apagarse cuando se apoyó cerca de un árbol. El ruido de las criaturas nocturnas amenizaba el sueño de muerte que venía irremediablemente por ella. Era el fin. Tanto si la encontraban los de Konoha como si no, en ese estado seguramente iba a morir._

_Fin del flash back:  
_

Naruto tenía un gesto de dolor. No comprendía como esas dos historias se unían. Pero casi podía sentir lo que sufrió su madre. Un nuevo misterio se abría ante sus ojos. 

-Lo próximo que supe… -terminando su te- fue que cuatro ninjas me cuidaban en una habitación. Uno de ellos, es la actual Mizukage. Mei me cuidó y me cargó en su espalda todo el viaje de regreso a la niebla.

\- ¿Por qué lo hizo?

\- no por caridad tenlo por seguro, -media sonrisa- lo hizo por que vio en mí, la marca de país del remolino. En esos tiempos, los secretos de mi antigua villa eran muy codiciados. 

\- ¿Tanto como para arriesgarse a una guerra contra Konoha? 

\- Es probable porque las villas siempre buscan poder. Y una forma de conseguirlo, es arrebatárselo a otras villas. 

\- ¿por qué nadie supo de ti? 

-Supongo que la versión oficial en Konoha fue que morí en el parto. Tenía pocos amigos verdaderos en la villa. Y los dos más importantes no se encontraban cuando Kyuubi atacó. 

\- ¿Jirayja y Tsunade-sama?

\- Así es, ellos y Mikoto Uchiha. Bueno, cuando llegue aquí estuve inconsciente mucho tiempo. No recordaba mi nombre ni de dónde provenía. El Yondaime Mizukage decidió ocultarme. No confiaba en mí y no quería una guerra por mi causa.

\- ¿Cuándo comenzaste a recordar?

-Muchos años después. Mi nombre y de donde venía. Entonces supe que mi esposo y mi hijo estaban muertos. O por lo menos esas noticias llegaron aquí. Después de saber eso, ya nada más me importó lo suficiente.

-No sé bien donde encaja esto. Pero creo que tiene que ver con que Oto-san haya encerrado a Kyuubi en mi cuerpo. Las villas siempre consideraron a los Jinchuriki como simples armas. 

\- tal vez por eso quisieron matarme. Para que no interfiriera con el arma de Konoha -despectiva 

\- sin embargo me extraña que nunca escucharas rumores sobre mí. Hasta un puente lleva mi nombre ttebayo- nervioso y desconfiado. 

\- Hace muchos años decidí ser una sombra. Una Kunoichi que cumple sus misiones y protege esta villa. Nunca he ido más allá de algunos kilómetros de Kirigakure. Nunca me relacioné con nadie. Ni siquiera en esta aldea me habían visto el rostro hasta esta mañana. 

Ambos quedaron en silencio. Kushina, aislada en su dolor y odio había vivido 17 años en la oscuridad. Naruto necesitaba procesar cada dato. Había mucha información incompleta. Algo no encajaba o mejor dicho, muchas cosas no encajaban. Pero el rubio no estaba solo en sus pensamientos:

-(Cachorro, he vigilado cada palabra de tu madre. No me parece que mienta. Tampoco me cuadra que solo tenga dos recuerdos tan vagos y confusos. Esto no puede ser amnesia. Así que la conclusión lógica es….)

Naruto guardó silencio esperando la respuesta. Su madre estaba lavando las tazas mientras el "hablaba" con su compañero interior.

-(Un jutsu… -gruñendo- un Genjutsu de alto poder. Capaz de arrancar y sectorizar recuerdos en el cerebro de un humano. Si hablamos de ninjas en Konoha, apostaría todas mis colas que el clan Yamanaka tiene que ver en este asunto)

-El clan Yamanaka –dijo de pronto en voz alta- alguien ha jugado con tu mente. Y solo ellos pueden saber quién lo hizo. 

Kushina giró para mirar a su hijo. Antes había intentado destrabar su memoria con algunos expertos. Y solo había obtenido dolor. Ahora ya no sentía necesario el recordar. Tenía una buena vida en Kiri y había recuperado a su hijo. Nada más tenia real valor. 

-ya no importa Naruto, -dijo poniendo su mano en el hombro- estas aquí conmigo y nada nos volverá a separar.

-Pero debemos averiguar que te hicieron y porque. Si pensaban matarte para que el niño zorro no tuviera madre ¿Para qué borrarte la memoria? 

-tal vez querían algo más de mí. Después de todo la aldea del remolino donde nací, siempre se destacó por el poder de sus sellos. Un conocimiento que yo tengo. Tal vez….

-Está bien Ka-san, escucha… –acariciándole el rostro- no te preocupes más. Cuando el tiempo trascurra y regresemos a la aldea. Buscaremos las respuestas que nos faltan. 

-¡No! No quiero volver a ese lugar- asustada- no quiero perderte. ¿Y si aún me esperan? ¿Y si los enemigos que me manipularon están allí? No quiero que te lastimen por mi culpa. 

-¿No estarás sugiriéndole al próximo Hokage que abandone su villa, verdad? -sonriendo 

-je, hablas igual que tu padre…-sonriendo- siempre la aldea fue todo para él. 

-la aldea fue su "familia", -sonriendo- así como nosotros. 

Esa noche Naruto durmió tranquilamente. Como nunca desde que la Mizukage le había dicho que su madre estaba viva. Kushina en cambio, durmió poco y mal. Se levantó frecuentemente a vigilar el cuarto de Naruto. Temiendo irracionalmente, no volverlo a ver por la mañana. Lo miraba dormir y una idea arremolinaba su cerebro. Tenía que encontrar la manera de convencerlo para que no vuelva a Konoha.

Kirigakure era segura. Ni siquiera Akatsuki había puesto pie cerca. Pero la aldea de la hoja siempre seria el principal objetivo de Uchiha Madara. Kushina tenía miedo. Su hijo era lo único que le quedaba. Y esta guerra amenazaba con arrebatárselo.

Por otro lado estaba Sakura Haruno. Esa niña podía ser una espía del consejo. Kushina recordaba como Kizashi Haruno había actuado a espaldas de Minato. La posibilidad de que la pelirosa (una completa desconocida para Kushina) fuera una espía, era motivo de preocupación. Tenía que andarse con cuidado. Pero sobre todo, tenía que aprovechar cada minuto del tiempo en esos seis meses. Un tiempo ideal, para que Naruto Uzumaki se trasforme en Ninja de la niebla definitivamente. 

**Fin del capítulo.**


	32. CAPITULO 30

**CAPITULO 30: SEIS MESES LEJOS DE CASA.**

En las horas siguientes de la reunión con la Mizukage, las 7 espadas y Naruto se reunieron en el centro de la villa y partieron en la búsqueda de los saqueadores de la "hermandad". Les tomó casi un mes terminar con éxito la misión encomendada por la líder de Kirigakure. El enemigo se ocultaba en una serie de cuevas subterráneas cubiertas por sellos y barreras poderosas. No era posible sentir el chakra de los bandidos. 

Sin embargo el nivel 1 del zorro demonio, complementado con maestría al jutsu de "Mimetismo animal" originario de los Inuzuka, lograron en Naruto un olfato tan fino que pudo detectarlos y señalarlos como presas en poco tiempo. Tres semanas de cacería por todo país del agua arrojaron un saldo de 157 prisioneros, 67 muertos y 15 refugios destruidos. Se recuperó además un inmenso almacén de provisiones y armas. Así como millones en monedas, joyas y arte. La Godaime Mizukage recibió efusivas felicitaciones del señor feudal de su país. Así como numerosos tratados de comercio con cada aldea y pueblo liberado de los constantes asedios de los saqueadores. Incluso el consejo de clanes, tuvo que admitir como sabia la decisión de Mei Terumi por apostar en traer al Sannin de Konoha para la tarea asignada. 

Mientras tanto en un nivel personal, la relación entre Naruto y Kushina tenía sus "inconvenientes". Si bien ambos se sentían muy a gusto juntos. Incluso entrenando duramente en los ratos libres donde acampaban en los bosques. Kushina seguía insistiendo con la idea de que su hijo se trasladara (de manera definitiva) a la niebla. La pelirroja sospechaba que el noviazgo entre Sakura y Naruto, era el motivo por el cual el rubio quisiera volver a Konoha si o sí. Por lo tanto intentaba juntarlo con alguna de las bellas mujeres de Kirigakure. Entre las cuales, era más que destacable Shigure Kousaka. Sin embargo Naruto repetía hasta el cansancio que pasados los 6 meses, el volvería a su aldea. Repetía que amaba a Sakura. Que siempre la había amado. Que era la mujer en la que confiaba hasta su vida de ser necesario. 

La Mizukage en tanto, procuraba enviar a los hombres más apuestos e interesantes a cortejar a la pelirosa en el hospital. Razón por la cual, siempre la chica terminaba dando una que otra paliza a los más atrevidos. Pero en una ocasión en particular, justo una noche cuando las espadas festejaban en un bar con Naruto el éxito de la misión, un grupo de Shinobi algo pasados de copas; intentaron propasarse con Sakura y Yuri (presentes en la fiesta). Naruto estaba algo bebido, y cabreado por los intentos de avances contra su Sakura-chan, intervino naturalmente. En plena calle comenzó la gresca y cada vez se sumaban más gente. Ikei, Kuro y Shigure solo observaban divertidos la pelea que iniciaba en la calle frente al bar. Kushina había salido un momento llamada por la Mizukage. Y para colmo Saíto Arashi totalmente borracho, se sumó a la pelea del lado del rubio al grito de: 

-¡Vamos a alocarnos Naruto Ja ja ja! 

El resultado, 57 hombres hospitalizados. A los que se agregaron 22 cazadores ANBU que quisieron detener al dueto mortal "Saíto-Naruto". Sakura, Yuri y Yoko intentaban auxiliar a los heridos más graves. Ikei y Kuro solo se reían, mientras apostaban a ver cuál de los dos (Saíto o Naruto) derrotaba a más rivales a puño limpio. Shigure tomaba su bebida tranquilamente en una mesa alejada, mirando de reojo la posición de Yuri por si alguno se atrevía a atacarla. Chojuro se retiró a toda velocidad para buscar a la Mizukage y que ayudara a parar la pelea.

Rato después, casi nadie quedaba en pie. Saíto y Naruto hombro con hombro en el centro del desastre que ellos causaron, reían y trataban de hablar entre ellos algo coherente. Ninguno recordaba el motivo de tamaño estropicio generado. Pero se habían divertido tanto que no importaba en realidad. La Mizukage llegó hecha una furia. Esos idiotas habían causado el caos en su aldea. Saíto susurró a Naruto algo como: 

-Se acabó la juerga amigo, -mirando la llegada de la líder- Llego Oka-sama a retarnos.

Ambos comenzaron a reír frenéticamente. Y se "rindieron" siendo conducidos a una celda. Las pelirrojas echaban chispas por los ojos cuando les increparon a los prisioneros su comportamiento escandaloso. La Mizukage los castigó con 7 días de cárcel por el atropello. Saíto dijo que cada tanto le pasaba y se recostó en una cama de la celda. Naruto con mirada traviesa lo invitó a seguir la juerga y Saíto sonrío ante la idea. Cuando minutos después los guardias los dejaron solos, el rubio usó la técnica Hiraishin no jutsu y se trasportó junto a Saíto directamente fuera de la aldea. Naruto había dejado un sello en un árbol del bosque previniendo algún contratiempo. Y su previsión le dio la libertad. Entonces se fueron de parranda por algunas aldeas cercanas a Kirigakure, y definitivamente la pasaron más que bien.

Sin embargo la fiesta les duró pocas horas…

Apenas al día siguiente, cuando descubrieron en la villa de la fuga de los prisioneros, Kushina y Sakura obtuvieron la ubicación del rubio mediante la "esencia de agua" de Yuri. (Así es como Yuri siempre encuentra a Naruto). Acto seguido localizaron al objetivo y le propinaron la paliza del campeonato. Fue la primera vez que actuaron juntas. Si bien esto no fue bueno físicamente hablando para Naruto, ayudó bastante a mejorar la relación entre las dos mujeres. Y después de tan extraña experiencia aunque no quisiera admitirlo, Sakura Haruno le empezaba a caerle bien a Kushina Uzumaki. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Habían pasado 3 meses desde la salida de Konoha. Había paz en el país del agua. El rubio se sometía a un duro entrenamiento para mejorar. El anciano Fukusaku, Kyuubi y a veces Kushina se complementaban para que sus prácticas lo fortalecieran. En un lugar de bosques cercanos a la villa, Naruto recibía ese día la ayuda del sapo ermitaño. 

-Naruto-chan… -parado sobre un tronco caído- has realizado el entrenamiento apropiado en estos tres meses pasados. Ahora podemos subir el nivel de intensidad. 

-¿A qué te refieres abuelo? –Confundido- Solo he mantenido el modo Sennin todo el día. Pero sin grandes batallas o cosas parecidas. 

\- Muy cierto… -sonriendo- Pero dime, ¿Hace cuánto que no usas clones para juntar el chakra natural? 

\- Etto… usted lo sabe bien, desde que salí de Konoha más o menos y… –de brazos cruzados.

El anciano sapo se dispuso a cerrar los ojos un instante, y al abrirlos con violencia gritó: 

-¡KATON, JUTSU BOLA DE FUEGO! 

Una gran esfera ígnea surgió de su soplido yendo hacia un Naruto que se sorprendió mucho, aunque terminó esquivándola por muy poco. Seguidamente un dragón de tierra surgió muy cerca del rubio obligándolo a moverse con velocidad para no ser aplastado. La anciana Shima apareció detrás de un árbol y también le lanzó un dragón de agua que rozó el brazo de Naruto lanzándolo al suelo. El rubio vio venir una nueva bola de fuego y activó el modo ermitaño para evitarla con su velocidad aumentada. A continuación tomó distancia prudente, preparado para el contraataque. Pero al mirar con atención. La pareja de sapos estaban sobre el tronco caído sonriéndole y sin moverse. ¿Qué estaban haciendo? 

-¡Acaso enloquecieron! –Grito histérico el rubio- ¡Casi me quemaron y aplastaron con esos ataques sorpresa! ¡¿Por qué no avisaron que íbamos a practicar combate?! 

-Naru-chan… -señalo Fukusaku orgulloso- Estas…en modo ermitaño. 

Naruto se miró las manos como buscando una respuesta. Se quedó pasmado, ciertamente no era posible. Los simultáneos ataques no le habían dado tiempo de quedarse quieto. ¿Cómo lo había logrado? ¿Cómo absorbió el chakra natural en movimiento? Fukusaku se acercó muy contento. Viendo la turbación del rubio le ayudó a razonar: 

-Hace tres meses, te dije que tu misión era sostener el modo Sennin como cosa normal en tu cuerpo. Por supuesto que necesitas concentración para hacerlo constantemente -sonriendo- Pero con el paso del tiempo, tu mente y cuerpo se acostumbraron a la idea de absorber la energía a tu alrededor sin que tengas que aplicarte a ello. Je je je, ahora lo haces naturalmente hijo. 

Naruto sonrío ampliamente. Sin dudas esta nueva "habilidad" le daba una mejor oportunidad en sus futuras batallas. Obviamente no se comparaba la cantidad de chakra natural que absorbía a través de sus clones. Pero considerando que perdía esa energía a cada instante antes de este entrenamiento, ahora podía luchar y mantener la energía en su cuerpo solo gastándola a voluntad. En definitiva, había perfeccionado aún más el modo ermitaño. 

-¿Y ahora, -mirando al sapo- que sigue anciano? 

-Lo que sigue Naru-chan, es mejorar tus jutsu ermitaños y los de elementos "Raiton". Tú puedes controlar la tierra (gracias al modo Sennin) el viento y el rayo. Pero las técnicas de tu padre te consumen mucho poder y es poco precisa por qué no dominas a la perfección el Raiton.

Kushina apareció en el campo y escuchando las palabras del sapo agregó:

-Yo te ayudare con el viento del cual veo, solo sabes una técnica. Además, te daré algunas clases de sellos. Como Uzumaki debes ser un experto en este rubro. 

-Pero Oka-san... –haciendo puchero- me aburro leyendo. 

-¡Eso no importa! –Ofuscada- ¡Si quieres ser Hokage debes ser el más completo en técnicas y equilibrio! 

Naruto sonrío, su madre dijo "Hokage" eso le daba la pauta que comenzaba a aceptar la idea de que volvería a su casa. La anciana Shima en tanto, sonrío y se dirigió hacia el campo de entrenamiento cerca del lago. Allí la esperaba Sakura, ella también debía entrenar.  
Cuando la rana llegó junto al espejo de agua. Sakura entrenaba Tayjutsu contra una roca. Yuri estaba sentada junto al lago con un mantel a cuadros como en un picnic. Shigure estaba tomando el té junto a ella.

-Buenos días Sakura-san, ¿veo que entrenas Tayjutsu?

Sakura sudaba copiosamente. Había formado esa roca con un jutsu porque los árboles no le duraban ni un golpe. Estaba cansada, y se sentía pesada. Naruto cada tanto, cambiaba las tobilleras y muñequeras por otras de más peso. Sakura se sentía una tortuga. Era demasiado lenta como para presentar batalla contra cualquiera. Y para colmo de males, los meses de entrenamiento aun no rendían frutos en el manejo de los elementos. Ella dominaba la tierra. (Ahora lo hacía mucho mejor ciertamente) pero con el agua el asunto era diferente. Un pequeño jutsu de agua le costaba horrores. Le consumía mucho chakra y no era ni efectivo, ni poderoso. 

Yuri la había acompañado todo el tiempo. La peliazul le llevaba el té, y los almuerzos. Se sentaba junto al lago a disfrutar del sol, y de los pájaros que la rondaban alegremente. Era una niña en modos y formas. Pero hermosa y encantadora. Lo extraño era, que Shigure Kousaka solía rondarla constantemente. Cuando la Kunoichi de Kiri no tenía misión, compartía el día de campo con la peliazul. Sin gesto amistoso aparente, solía argumentar que Yuri cocinaba muy rico. Pero lo cierto era que por primera vez sentía una conexión con alguien. Por primera vez, Shigure tenía una amiga. O una "Nee-chan", como Yuri dulcemente la definía. 

Esa tarde en particular, Sakura recibía instrucciones de la anciana Shima sobre el manejo del agua. Yuri prestó atención a la pelirosa actuar. Fruncía la nariz ante cada fallo y sonreía ante cada palabra que la rana decía. Shima pensó que la peliazul se burlaba de sus enseñanzas y le desagradó completamente:

\- ¡Niña! ¿Se puede saber de qué te ríes? –molesta 

Yuri se puso de pie sonriente. Y dando pequeños saltos juguetones se acercó a Sakura y la rana: 

\- Bueno ranita, me causa gracia que en casi 1 mes no hayan podido enseñar a Sakura-san como manejar el agua correctamente. 

La anciana Shima era una antigua maestra de los ermitaños de la montaña. Las palabras de Yuri, eran un insulto prácticamente. Pero estaba demasiado sorprendida para actuar con serenidad. 

\- ¿Piensas que eres mejor que yo en el control del agua? –Riendo irónica 

-A lo que Yuri respondió sonriente- ¡Pero claro que sí! –Sakura y Shima se cayeron para atrás.

La anciana se sintió ofendida y decidió darle a Sakura, una clase práctica de combate: 

-Niña ¿Qué te parece un combate para mostrarle a Sakura-san como se hace?

La peliazul la miró seria. Luego miró a Sakura y dándose vuelta gritó: 

-¡Shigure Oneechan! ¿Puedes ayudarme con una práctica? 

-No tengas miedo niña- dijo la rana sonriendo- no te lastimaré.

Yuri la miró apenas y sonrío distendida: 

-Ya lo sé abuelita, por eso le pedí a Oneechan que la ayude en el combate- susurrándole como confidencia- ¿Para que sea más parejo, sabe? 

Sakura y la anciana se cayeron para atrás. La rana ya estaba furiosa. 

Shigure se acercó y Yuri le pidió con ojos de perrito que combatiera ayudando a la rana. La morocha la miró si emoción y contestó: 

-Yo…..no me puedo, contener. 

Yuri la miró sorprendida y se deshizo en una angelical sonrisa al decir: 

-¡Mejor aún!, no te contengas o no será divertido ji ji. 

El combate estaba a punto de empezar. Sin que ellas lo supieran, varios ninjas de los campos cercanos se escondieron en árboles para ver luchar a Shigure Kousaka. Todos se preguntaban por qué la niña peliazul (con el kimono rosado) luchaba contra dos rivales sin siquiera un arma. Era un suicidio, sobre todo porque una de las rivales era Shigure. Naruto y Kushina, advertidos de los movimientos, detuvieron su entrenamiento para mirar también. La pelirroja dijo que Shigure la mataría en 5 segundos. Naruto sonrió divertido y contestó que había un lago cercano al combate. Su madre evidentemente no entendió el asunto y el rubio solo acotó antes de ver el comienzo:

-Solo observa con cuidado. Esta es la razón, por la que nunca debes cabrear a Yuri Nagumo. 

En el campo de batalla, Sakura se puso a un costado. Shigure y la rana dieron un salto alejándose de Yuri. Formaron un triángulo perfecto abriendo el espacio de ataque. No sabían de que era capaz la peliazul. Pero Shigure sabía que si lograba acercarse lo suficiente, su katana le entregaría la victoria. La rana acumuló energía natural sonriendo y cuando entró en modo ermitaño dispuesta a iniciar la ofensiva, lo que pudo sentir de su rival no le agradó para nada. 

Yuri tenía un chakra similar en tamaño al de Sakura, en un principio. Pero ahora desplegaba un poder comparable a un Biju. Como una corriente que tomaba su fuerza del lago cercano. Yuri abrió sus ojos y un brillo celeste surgió de ellos. Realizó sellos y dijo: 

-Suiton…..-haciendo sellos y señalando con su palma derecha al lago- ¡jutsu de invocación! 

De pronto, en la superficie del lago cercano se formaron cuatro figuras de tamaño de caballos. Al principio no tenían forma definida. Pero pronto se pudo notar que eran 4 leones perfectos. Totalmente formados de líquido. Se veían reales, demasiado reales. Los 4 animales caminaron saliendo del agua hacia Yuri, y la rodearon de manera protectora. Se frotaban contra ella como tiernos gatitos. La peliazul acarició con dulzura la melena del más grande, susurrándole palabras suaves.

-tengan cuidado con Oneechan. –les dijo amable- No quiero que salga herida, la quiero mucho- sonrisa. 

Todos los espectadores estaban con la boca abierta. Jamás habían presenciado un control del Suiton a ese nivel. ¡Estaban en el maldito país del agua por amor a Kami! Y jamás nadie pudo hacer algo similar en la historia. Los animales de agua se posicionaron entre Yuri y Shigure. Y comenzaron a avanzar hacia la morocha rugiendo amenazantes. Estaban rabiosos, dispuesto a morir luchando. O a comerse a sus rivales si se acercaban lo suficiente. Finalmente luego de moverse y tomar buenas posiciones estratégicas, los leones se lanzaron contra Shigure que se movió rápidamente entre ellos y desenvainando su katana logró partir a dos criaturas a la mitad. La Kunoichi intentó aprovechó el impulso para ir por Yuri. Pero a pocos metros de acercarse a la joven, unos chorros de agua surgieron del suelo en forma de reja propiciados por la peliazul.

Shigure tenía el paso cerrado adelante, y tuvo un par de segundos para esquivar el ataque en su espalda de garras y colmillos. Intentó rodear la reja de agua para continuar atacando a Yuri, pero los leones ya vueltos a formarse, se abalanzaron sobre ella y comenzaron a perseguirla furiosamente. Mientras tanto la anciana Shima a lo lejos, lanzó un ataque: 

-¡DOTON, JUTSU DRAGON DE TIERRA! 

Una formación rocosa se elevó del suelo y embistió a la peliazul que respondió:

-¡SUITON, JUTSU DRAGON DE AGUA! 

Ambas técnicas chocaron causando gran estruendo. Pero el dragón de Yuri fue atravesado por el medio. La técnica de tierra cayó sobre la chica aplastándola. Pero ella surgió de entre las rocas como si su cuerpo estuviera constituido por agua. La chica hizo sellos nuevamente y las dos mitades de su dragón de agua se formaron en dos dragones individuales que atacaron a la rana rápidamente. 

Shigure había conseguido por el momento eludir la reja y a los leones que la perseguían. Se lanzó contra Yuri que saltó hacia atrás y formó cuatro clones de agua delante suyo. Una de las copias tenía una espada, otra un látigo, una tercera tenía una lanza y la cuarta una cadena. Todas las armas hechas de agua naturalmente. La peliazul sonreía divertida: 

-La casa de Oneechan me dio muchas ideas ¡Al ataqueeee! –sonriendo 

Las cuatro copias atacaron el avance de Shigure que comprendió pronto y rápido que esas armas de agua eran filosas como las reales. La anciana Shima en tanto, formó un clon aprovechando el descuido de Yuri. Lo dejó de señuelo para los dragones y se escondió en el bosque buscando rodear la posición del enemigo. Al posicionarse varios segundos después al costado de la chica grito: 

-Te descuidaste niña ¡SUITON, JUTSU TORNADO DE AGUA! 

Yuri vio venir muy tarde el remolino hacia ella y creando sellos estiró sus manos intentando tomar el control de la técnica. Su esfuerzo generó que el tornado se desviara hacia la pelea que Shigure tenía contra las copias y 3 de los leones de agua. La morocha estaba rodeada de enemigos y el tornado arrasaría con todo. Yuri pudo notar que Shigure recibiría el ataque directamente y usando su poder transformó sus clones y los leones en un escudo de agua que defendió a Shigure. Yuri emitió un suspiro de alivio. El combate casi se le fue de las manos. Entonces sintió que algo le apuntalaba la espalda. La anciana rana había formado una lanza de agua y estaba en sus espaldas. 

-Te descuidaste niña… –sonriendo victoriosa- en un combate real, estarías muerta. 

-En un combate real abuelita… –dándose vuelta sonriendo- Mi "amigo" ya te hubiera aplastado mucho antes que lanzaras el tornado ji ji ji.

La anciana se dio vuelta y detrás de ella. Un león de agua la miraba amenazante. Esa criatura había seguido sus pasos como una sombra. Desde el primer ataque de los leones contra Shigure, solo 3 de las criaturas retrocedieron persiguiendo a la morocha. El cuarto siempre estuvo vigilando a la rana desde el bosque. Shima se dio cuenta enseguida, así que deshizo su lanza y realizó una pequeña reverencia al decir: 

-Solo existe una herencia de familia con el poder de manipular el agua de esa forma –señalando al león- ¿Tu apellido es Nagumo verdad? 

-Así es abuelita –sonriendo- Yuri Nagumo me llaman mis amigos. Y los que no son también. 

-¿Y ya te has quitado la maldición de tu familia? –Susurrándole 

-¿Cómo… lo sabe? –Sorprendida- ¿Acaso Sakura-san se lo dijo? 

-No hijita... -saltando en su hombro- pero el sabio de monte sagrado conoce la leyenda de tu familia. 

Sakura y Shigure se acercaron a la peliazul asombradas por el combate. 

\- Yuri eso fue…. –susurró Sakura 

-Impresionante –completo Shigure 

-Pero…..Shigure Oneechan…. ¿Por qué no ha luchado con todas sus fuerzas? –reclamó haciendo puchero y cruzándose de brazos. 

\- ¿A qué te refieres? –pegunto rosa confundida 

De pronto, Shigure desapareció en una explosión de humo. La verdadera surgió detrás de algunos árboles. Saludó con la mano suavemente y acto seguido fue a sentarse junto al lago para beber su té como si nada hubiera pasado. Kushina y Naruto desde el otro campo, sonrieron al mismo tiempo. Aparentemente, a la Kunoichi de Kiri la agradaba Yuri. Simplemente tuvo temor de matarla. Así que solo envío un clon a combatir contra la peliazul. 

La anciana Shima le dijo a Sakura que continuaría entrenándola en Genjutsu y control de tierra. Pero que el elemento agua, sería mucho mejor que fuera Yuri su maestra. La peliazul se puso seria. Algo no le había agradado del comentario. Tomó las manos de la pelirosa y muy preocupada le pregunto: 

-Sakura-san ¿Para qué quiere aprender? ¿Para que utilizaría el agua? 

Sakura creyó entender el punto de la chica. Yuri odiaba que las personas usaran las técnicas de agua para herir a personas inocentes. La pelirosa tomó un kunai y sobre su antebrazo realizó dos cortes paralelos. Luego usó chakra curativo para sanar el primero. Seguidamente, y con mucho esfuerzo, mezcló su chakra con agua y se dispuso a curar el segundo corte. 

-el efecto del chakra curativo…- admitió Sakura sonriendo- aumenta mucho cuando lo fusiono con agua. Eso me convertirá, en la mejor medico de todas. No habrá herida que no pueda sanar. 

-Pero eso le consume mucho chakra, - acoto Yuri mirándola seriamente- me refiero a mezclarlo con Suiton. 

\- No si aprendo a manejarlo como tú – señalo Sakura sonriendo 

La peliazul asintió. Sakura quería aprender con fines nobles. Entonces, ella le enseñaría. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* 

En el cuarto mes, Kushina y Sakura coincidieron en una misión. Debía viajar un trayecto de dos días hacia un pueblo lejano. Una rebelión propiciada por un Ninja renegado había causado estragos en esa población. La Mizukage había enviado solo a Kushina. Pero fue la primera espada quien pidió hacerse acompañar por Sakura. Debía hablar con ella, de mujer a mujer. Debían aclarar las cosas. 

En la primera noche acamparon, las dos apenas si se miraban. Sakura estaba furiosa con la madre de Naruto, porque sabía que intentaba separarlos. Kushina estaba ofuscada con Sakura, a la que veía como culpable de que su hijo no aceptara quedarse en la niebla. Finalmente comenzaron una charla, una que debía aclarar sus asuntos: 

-Parece que tienes muchos pretendientes –dijo desdeñosa la pelirroja 

-No sé a qué se refiere… –mirándola de reojo

-Demasiados hombres visitan el hospital en estos meses –Guiñando el ojo- Incluso por heridas pequeñas 

\- Poco me importa, es solo mi trabajo -irritándose- A mí solo me gusta un hombre. 

-Que lastima que no te convenga –seria 

-¿A qué se refiere? 

\- Bueno, es claro que en algunos meses, volverás a Konoha-indicando con el dedo- y ya no lo veras más. 

Sakura sabía que intentaba provocarla. Sabía que quería hacerle perder la cabeza. Pero no caería en la trampa. 

-Es difícil no ver a Naruto, -fingiendo una sonrisa- Sobre todo cuando nos iremos juntos.

-No te engañes Haruno, -mirándola desdeñosa- no eres más importante para el que su madre.

Sakura ya estaba muy enojada. Pero recordaba las sonrisas y la alegría de Naruto cuando ocasionalmente hablaban sobre Kushina. Habían logrado una fuerte conexión en pocos meses. El rubio nunca había tenido familia. Seguramente no querría perderla. Sin embargo, había algo con lo que Kushina no contaba. Algo que Sakura sabía y se dispuso a revelar: 

\- Naruto ama a Konoha, -seria- nadie en este mundo puede hacer que olvide eso. El, cuando era niño fue maltratado. Fue apartado, golpeado, humillado. Los aldeanos lo odiaban por causa de la criatura en su interior.

Kushina se quedó helada. Naruto nunca le había contado esa parte de su infancia dolorosa. Ahora sentía más rabia hacia esa aldea. No había dudas. 

\- nadie quería a Naruto, -sonriendo- hasta yo pensaba que era un fastidio. Una molestia que Kami me ponía como una especie de prueba.

Kushina era un mar de furia. Se imaginaba a su hijo maltratado y herido. Se imaginaba a Naruto llorando en la oscuridad.

-Por mucho tiempo, solo el tercer Hokage fue su amigo. Fue como como su padre, lo cuidó, intentó protegerlo de todos nosotros. 

\- ¿También de ti? 

\- él era mi compañero de equipo, -seria- estaba enamorado de mi desde niños. Pero yo solo miraba a otro chico. Su mejor amigo y nuestro otro compañero, Sasuke Uchiha. Y sin embargo el me protegió, cuidó de mí. Incluso sacrificó su felicidad por acercarme a Sasuke. 

Kushina ya no sabía que pensar. Naruto le había contado la parte "amable" de la historia. Pero las palabras de Sakura estaban bañadas de realidad a sus ojos. 

-¿Existe un hombre en el mundo, capaz de traerle a la mujer que ama, justo a su "rival"? ¿Cuántos hombres pueden trasformar el odio de una aldea en respeto y amistad? 

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que Konoha lo adora? ¿Al Kyuubi?

\- A Naruto Uzumaki, al héroe que nos salvó en muchas ocasiones. Al dueño de mi corazón. Es por eso que no dejaré que nadie, absolutamente nadie nos separe jamás. 

Kushina ante esta declaración sonrío, mal que le pesara esa chica comenzaba a agradarle. Solo podía recordar a alguien con esa determinación, una vieja amiga. 

-Eres idéntica a tu maestra… – confesó sonriendo la Uzumaki- agresiva y decidida. Con un carácter de hierro. 

-Tsunade-sama me confesó una vez, -sonriendo- que comenzó a entrenarme porque nos parecemos. Espero sinceramente que sea cierto. La admiro mucho. 

-No tengo nada contra ti – declaró seria Kushina- De hecho creo que empiezas a agradarme. Pero Konoha me quitó a mi familia. Y tu padre, tiene que ver con eso. 

-los asuntos de mi padre jamás fueron de mi conocimiento. Nunca habló ni una palabra del mundo ninja en mi casa. 

\- no quiero perder a mi hijo. No puedo volver a Konoha después de todo. Si alguien quiso matarme ¿Qué garantías tengo que no actuara de nuevo? O peor, tal vez quieran lastimar a Naruto por mi causa. 

\- Pues yo que usted ya me haría la idea Kushina-sama –sonriendo- Naruto protegerá a su aldea cueste lo que cueste. Y no creo que la deje a usted aquí sola.

-¿Insinúas que me obligará a partir? –Irónica- je, eso quisiera verlo.

-Solo digo que… -sonrojada- él sabe cómo convencer a una mujer. 

Kushina se puso de pie sonriendo. Minato tenía el mismo efecto devastador sobre ella en el pasado. Así que se sentó junto Sakura y palmeándole la espalda bruscamente dijo: 

\- ¡Ja! ¿Sí que te tiene atrapada eh? –Burlándose- Parece que tendré que acostumbrarme a ti. 

Sakura sonrío suavemente. Kushina Uzumaki era dura, justo como Tsunade-sama. Pero en el fondo de su sufrimiento, podía notarse su gran corazón. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Habían pasado 5 meses desde la partida de Naruto en Konoha. Lady-Tsunade luchaba contra la interminable pila de documentos que no paraba de llegar a su oficina. La primera botella de sake había muerto hace hora y media. Estaba frustrada, estaba furiosa. La alianza con las demás aldeas iba de mal en peor. No era un grupo de fuerzas cooperando entre sí. Sino aldeas esperando la debilidad del aliado en busca de poder. Como si todos los Kage planearan más allá de Madara y su guerra. Y eso le irritaba demasiado. Como si no consideraran a Madara en toda su peligrosidad. De pronto, la puerta de su oficina se abrió de par en par y la Hokage presa de nostalgiosas costumbres bramó: 

-¡Naruto te he repetido mil veces que!... 

Se detuvo de golpe al ver a Shizune. Abrumada por el sentimiento que había revelado a su alumna como si ya no lo supiera. La morocha cambió su gesto de urgencia, por una sonrisa compasiva. 

-Sí que lo extraña, Tsunade-sama –mirada comprensiva 

-No sabes cuánto… -frustrada- hace días que no duermo bien de pensar que no volverá. 

-tranquila Tsunade-sama –acercándose- falta un mes para el plazo. 

-Lo sé, pero Konoha lo necesita- preocupada- salgo a la calle y veo desesperanza en los ojos de todos. Muchos han muerto, otros desaparecieron. Tendremos noticias del enemigo muy pronto. Estoy convencida de que Madara aún no ha mostrado su verdadero plan. (Y extraño a Naruto también) 

-Confíe en Naruto y sobre todo, confíe en Sakura. Juntos volverán. 

Tsunade sonrío a su estudiante y recordando la entrada intempestiva le increpó: 

-¡Que son esas maneras de entrar a mi oficina Shizune! –Enfadada 

-¡Gomen sensei! –Reverencia- ya están aquí. Por eso vine apurada y… 

Interrumpiendo a Shizune ingresaron cuatro Shinobi. Desde la puerta pidieron permiso con un gesto que fue consentido por la Hokage. 

-¡Hatake Kakashi! –El aludido se puso firme- debemos prepararnos para lo peor. Tengo informes preocupantes sobre el rumbo de la guerra. Mis conjeturas son que Madara prepara un ejército poderoso para arrasarlo todo. No sabemos dónde y cuándo atacará. Pero no voy a esperar aquí sentada a que ellos escojan el campo de batalla. 

-¿cuáles son mis órdenes Hokage-sama? –Preguntó el Ninja copia 

-tú comandaras a la nueva división ANBU de la Raíz. Como sabes, desde la muerte de Danzou que la Raíz no existe. La quiero de regreso pero mejorada. Esta vez no será adicta al consejo. Confío plenamente en tus capacidades y en tu lealtad.

-¿Cuáles son los objetivos de Raíz?

-Primero, te he pedido que trajeras contigo a los tres Ninja de tu mayor confianza. Veo que elegiste para sorprenderme. 

-confío plenamente en estos tres hombres –serio- Sai es el mejor Shinobi para infiltración y espionaje. Yamato posee las mejores dotes de liderazgo y reclutamiento. Y por último, Sasuke Uchiha es uno de los Ninja más poderosos de esta aldea. Su reclusión a mi juicio, debe posponerse. No podemos darnos el lujo de perder elementos en tiempos de guerra. 

-No confío en ti Uchiha…- dijo duramente Tsunade apuntando al moreno- Pero Naruto y Kakashi si lo hacen. Y ellos jamás me han defraudado.

Sasuke, visiblemente sorprendido asintió comprendiendo. ¡Esas palabras lo liberaban! ¡Al fin dejaría el encierro! Volvería a las misiones y sobre todo, se acercaría un paso más a su objetivo principal. 

-En un mes exacto, Uzumaki Naruto y Haruno Sakura volverán a Konoha –continuó la Hokage- Serán incorporados a la raíz inmediatamente. El objetivo de este grupo será prepararse para ataque sorpresa contra fuerzas de ejército numerosas. La raíz combatirá desde la oscuridad, y volverá a ella tan pronto cause daño en el enemigo. Quiero un grupo "Elite" compacto y poderoso. Su misión será cazar a los líderes rebeldes. Si Madara y Kabuto caen, la guerra va a terminar. Tienen un mes para organizarlo. ¡Es todo! 

Los cuatro hombres abandonaron el edificio. Caminaron en silencio un buen rato y Kakashi habló por fin: 

-Nuestro objetivo será prepararnos para lo peor, -serio- la Raíz tendrá la misión primordial de acabar con Madara y Kabuto. Pero no sabemos qué tan grande serán las fuerzas militares del enemigo. Debemos preparar dos equipos. 

-En los que Naruto y Sakura estarán incluidos ¿verdad? –Señaló Yamato. 

-Hai –asintió Kakashi- ellos volverán y los necesitaremos. 

Sai y Yamato se separaron. Mientras Kakashi y Sasuke continuaron hasta la mansión Uchiha. 

\- Deberás quedarte encerrado hasta mañana, por lo menos hasta que los ANBU sean advertidos que eres hombre libre. 

-No es un buen líder Kakashi-sensei –sonriendo- elegir a un traidor para esto no es bueno. 

\- ¿Sabes Sasuke? –Suspirando- Yo también fui un traidor alguna vez. Cuando ayudé a un amigo en lugar de ser leal a la misión. 

\- Eso no es traición. 

\- Si lo era para mí en ese tiempo. Era traición a Konoha. 

\- ¿Cómo puede…confiar tanto en mí? 

\- Porque te conozco, porque conozco a Naruto. Y sobre todo… 

\- ¿Sobre todo? 

\- Porque sé que compartimos el mismo enemigo. Orochimaru y Madara, ahora son tus enemigos… ¿cierto? 

Sasuke estaba confundido. ¿Cómo diablos su sensei podía saber lo que pensaba? Estuvo en silencio las siguientes cuatro calles hasta entenderlo. Entonces lo supo. 

\- ¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo lo sabe? 

-Antes que Naruto se fuera. Me pregunté en ese momento ¿Por qué lo habías salvado en el hospital arriesgándote tanto? De pronto razoné y supe tu objetivo. Que en realidad buscabas información en la cabeza del anciano Shinomori. 

\- No pensé que el Genjutsu le durara tanto –sonriendo- Usted vio los efectos y supo que era el Tsukuyomi ¿verdad? 

\- Tu hermano me dio un paseo por ese cementerio de cruces. No la pasé nada bien –sonriendo- Pero aprendí un par de cosas. Como entender el efecto del "después" en un ninja.

Kakashi se retiró con las manos en los bolsillos. Sasuke desde la puerta de su casa lo vio partir. Una media sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del pelinegro. Era libre, podría moverse por la aldea y sobre todo, obtener lo que había venido a buscar. Una técnica prohibida oculta en el pergamino de la hoja.

Sasuke poseía una desarrollada habilidad para desaparecer su chakra. La había entrenado todo el tiempo que fue encerrado en la mansión Uchiha. Pronto accedería a la técnica y por fin, estaría en condiciones de acabarlo a su peor enemigo. El único que realmente le interesaba exterminar.

 **Fin del capítulo.**


	33. CAPITULO 31a

**CAPITULO 31: VOLVER, PARTE I**

En un laboratorio bajo tierra en algún lugar de país de la roca. Madara y Kabuto terminaban de cerrar con broche de oro sus experimentos. Fueron muchos años de planear y concebir para el Uchiha. Y siempre estuvo solo acompañado por el fiel Zetzu. Sin embargo, en parte por el trabajo sucio de Akatsuki, sumado a los buenos aportes de Kabuto; que finalmente su plan de conquista mundial estaba tomando forma definitiva.

-Éxito Madara-sama –señaló el peliblanco rodeado de serpientes- "esencia de poder" una fórmula que nos ayudara a ganar esta guerra. Ku Ku Ku

Kabuto agitaba un tubo de ensayo cuyo contenido era un líquido color café. Sus experimentos sádicos mezclando chakra de los Biju con células humanas, habían avanzado demasiado rápido para la paz del mundo. Aun así, el renegado de Konoha que portaba el espíritu de Orochimaru, en realidad no estaba tan interesado en sus actuales esfuerzos investigativos. Todo era en harás de continuar su verdadera pasión. Todo por conseguir el sharingan de Sasuke Uchiha.

-Quiero verlo en acción –comentó el de mascara de madera sobre la nueva fórmula de Kabuto.

Ambos se acercaron a un joven ninja que lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos. El muchacho estaba encadenado al suelo y tenía grilletes en las muñecas. La cueva bajo tierra contaba con miles de prisioneros tanto con entrenamiento ninja como civiles sin valor. Todos sendos conejillos de indias para los retorcidos experimentos de Kabuto, propiciando el avance del plan de Madara.

-Aquí está la prueba –señalo sonriendo Kabuto- este Gennin renegado tiene dominio del elemento Futon. Su nivel es patético sin embargo, y su fuerza física es aún peor.

El muchacho miraba a sus dos carceleros rabioso. No podía zafar y estaba a merced de ellos. Había sido capturado en la tierra de Kirigakure, y tanto su Jounnin sensei como su equipo estaban muertos. ¿Qué clase de tortura le esperaba? Realmente no podía ni imaginarlo.

-muchacho, si tu ingieres esta fórmula –mostrándole el tubo- te garantizo el poder de un Jounnin en tu cuerpo. Ku ku ku ¡Te liberaras de tus cadenas fácilmente! Cuando seas fuerte, jamás volverás a ser prisionero.

-¿Y qué debo hacer a cambio? –respondió el joven Gennin.

-Muy simple –contesto Madara, de brazos cruzados – Servirás a mi ejército hasta destruir las 5 aldeas Ninja principales. Luego de eso, serás libre de hacer lo que quieras con tus nuevos poderes.

El muchacho accedió y tomándose el frasco lo bebió de golpe. Parecía ahogarse al principio. Comenzó a hacer arcadas y cayó de rodillas. Kabuto y Madara dieron un par de pasos atrás porque algunos experimentos anteriores habían reventado como globos. El muchacho gritó, rugió como bestia y un chakra azulado lo rodeó de repente. Comenzó a tirar de sus cadenas con violencia y las destruyó como si de papel mojado se tratara. Sus ojos eran asesinos, su chakra se había multiplicado por 10 y no pudiendo contener su nueva fuerza enseguida lanzó un jutsu que destruyó una serie de rejas cercanas a su ubicación.

-increíble –gruñó el ninja mirándose las manos con sorpresa- esto es mejor que entrenar ja ja ja.

-¡Bien dicho muchacho! –Señaló Kabuto con entusiasmo artificial- Eso de entrenar es para pobres diablos Ku ku ku. Ahora bien, cada mes deberás beber este líquido. O volverás a ser débil como insecto. ¿Acaso quieres volver a ser débil muchacho? Ku ku ku.

El Ninja sonrío fascinado con su nuevo poder y salió por una puerta que Madara le indicó con una mano. Cuando se quedaron solos los lideres, el Uchiha volvió a hablar:

-Felicidades Kabuto –aplaudiendo- tu suero combinado con el chakra de los Biju ya capturados es una gran ventaja. Nos pondrá a la cabeza de un poderoso ejército.

-Poderoso y fiel… – contestó siseando el peliblanco- este chakra líquido los convierte en adictos. Cada vez que lo beban. Sentirán la necesidad de más Ku ku ku.

-(hasta el momento todo marcha perfecto -pensó Kabuto satisfecho- ahora necesito el cuerpo de Sasuke Uchiha para luego asesinarte "socio" ku ku ku)

-(Sé que estas pensado en traicionarme "Orochimaru"-definió en un pensamiento Madara- Pero tengo un plan perfecto para quitarte del medio ja ja ja)

La criatura llamada Zetzu penetró en la cueva a través de roca sólida. Madara y Kabuto se voltearon a verla, seguramente traía noticias del mundo exterior. Zetzu era los "ojos" de Madara en los países. Y la principal razón de que no tuviera que exponerse Madara a los ataques de las aldeas.

-aahh por fin a salvo –sonriendo- Madara-sama, le traigo noticias.

-Habla Zetzu que estoy ansioso- Anunció el Uchiha

-Nuestras provisiones provenientes de país del agua cayeron en manos de Kirigakure.

-¡Maldita sea! –Estalló Madara- ¿Cómo es posible? ¡Eran refugios indetectables!

-Nuestro espía fue capturado junto con los demás integrantes de la "hermandad". Su último mensaje fue que el Jinchuriki no Kyuubi está en la aldea de la niebla trabajando, y ayudó a las 7 espadas a encontrar los refugios.

-¿Naruto-kun? –Ironizó Kabuto divertido- parece que el pequeño zorro no deja de sorprender Ku ku ku.

-¿Qué hace ese crío en la niebla? –señaló Madara- Konoha no suelta sus armas para nada.

-Lo sorprendente… –sonrío la criatura- es que la madre del Kyuubi está viva.

-¿Kushina Uzumaki? –Consultó sorprendido Kabuto- Esa sí que es una noticia.

-¿La conoces? –preguntó Madara intrigado.

Kabuto acarició una de las serpientes que lo rondaban. Su perversa mirada parecía contestar por sí sola. Asintió sombríamente luego de algunos segundos y declaró:

-Es…..una vieja amiga. Ku ku ku.

 _Flash back: hace muchos años:_

 _Orochimaru fue llamado ante el jefe de los ANBU. El anciano Danzou rodeado de sus allegados con máscaras recibió al Sannin con seriedad:_

 _-Orochimaru, tengo una misión para ti._

 _-Qué extraño, desde que el Yondaime accedió al poder que no soy llamado al servicio._

 _-El Yondaime acaba de morir, -señalo Danzou sonriendo perverso- se nota que la muerte de su esposa lo hizo actuar despreocupado._

 _-¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?_

 _-Su recién nacido hijo, es ahora el contenedor de Kyuubi. Será una poderosa arma que utilizaré como Hokage._

 _-ku ku ku ¿Usted Hokage? Sarutobi-sensei no lo permitirá._

 _-tal vez, pero tendré el dominio de ese niño cuando crezca bajo mi tutela._

 _-comienzo a aburrirme, y si me aburro mis ganas de matar aumentan –mirada sombría._

 _Los ANBU alrededor de Danzou dieron un paso atrás acobardados. El líder de raíz sonrío y dijo:_

 _-Bien sabes que apoyo tus experimentos secretos. Y aunque posiblemente Sarutobi vuelva a ser Hokage temporal. El momento de descontrol generado por el Kyuubi nos permite "ciertas libertades"._

 _-Prosigue… –anuncio el Sannin sonriendo_

 _-Kushina Uzumaki sobrevivió al parto. El Yondaime se "enteró" de su deceso falsamente, a través de mis espías._

 _-entiendo, si Kushina sobrevive –sonriendo- tu no tendrás al Jinchuriki, ¿cierto?_

 _-correcto, me encargaré de despachar al Gamma-Sannin para que no moleste con la "educación" del niño._

 _-¿Y yo que gano con este trabajo de asesinato?_

 _-¿Asesinato? –Sonrío levemente Danzou- no he pedido tal cosa. Veras, uno de mis allegados aprovechó el estado de inconsciencia de la parturienta para actuar sobre su mente. La pobre cree que su hijo y marido pasaron a mejor vida. Ja ja ja._

 _-Entonces me ocuparé de ella, ku ku ku. Existen ciertas técnicas que requieren de sellos muy complicados. ¿Quién mejor que una Uzumaki del remolino para adiestrarme?_

 _-Eso pensé, -asistiendo- es mi forma de conseguir tu lealtad para una próxima revolución._

 _-Necesito cuerpos, y contraespionaje para evitar que Sarutobi-sensei me detenga._

 _-Eso puede realizarse con mi equipo. Además, quiero tu ingenio para un proyecto que tengo en mente._

 _-¿Proyecto?_

 _-Mi brazo derecho y mi ojo deben ser "modificados". Un Hokage no puede dar ventajas._

 _-De acuerdo ku ku ku (será un buen momento para probar mis teorías sobre el Sharingan)_

 _Fin de flash back:_

Madara no tomó muy en cuenta a Kabuto que cavilaba en sus pensamientos. Sin embargo su mente comenzó a trabajar con una nueva idea. Esa fórmula que adaptaba el chakra de los Biju a simples soldados. Tal vez podía modificarse un poco más. Tal vez Madara podía usar el poder de los Biju que tenía, aun sin completar al Juubi.

Por ahora, solo mandaría al ejército de adictos a desgastar a las villas en batalla. Pero con los incentivos apropiados y Naruto fuera de Konoha. Podía orquestar un golpe que de un solo movimiento le entregue al Hachibi y al Kyuubi en una sola y hábil maniobra.

Kabuto se retiró a sus aposentos con un gran dolor de cabeza. Utilizar las memorias de Orochimaru no era conveniente si el asunto era mantener el control. Pero recordó a Kushina atada y sometida en uno de sus laboratorios secretos. Sacarla de Konoha había sido un fastidio. Por fortuna un viejo medico con talento en manipular cadáveres (el padre de Kabuto) había aportado el supuesto cadáver de Kushina a la morgue del hospital. Orochimaru tuvo suerte, porque de haber estado Tsunade al frente de la autopsia, el engaño se hubiera descubierto.

Torturar a Kushina fue altamente satisfactorio. Conseguir las bases de su futuro "Edo tensei" y su jutsu para pasar de cuerpo en cuerpo fueron algunos de los resultados de esas experiencias. Entre recuerdos y recuerdos Kabuto se preguntó ¿Cómo demonios había escapado la mujer de su laboratorio? O mejor aún, ¿Cómo había sobrevivido a su soledad en los bosques? Pero ya no importaba, si no había vuelto a Konoha, era porque su cerebro, era papel mojado. Ahora solo sería un futuro cebo, un señuelo en el que caería el "Jinchuriki del Kyuubi"

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

La Mizukage se encontraba en su oficina revisando los informes de las últimas misiones. Luego del éxito de Naruto y las 7 espadas en la captura y destrucción de los saqueadores conocidos como la "hermandad"; La pelirroja había requerido los servicios de Naruto en otras ocasiones. 7 misiones grado S y A. Todas completadas a la perfección y sin bajas. La bella mujer líder de aldea, había pasado los 6 meses anteriores intentando por todos los medios necesarios que el Sannin se pasara a la niebla.

No obstante sus planes habían fracasado uno tras otro. Naruto era el primer hombre en muchos años, que ella no había podido conquistar. Lo intentó durante el viaje, lo intentó en el día a día. Incluso fraguo un ingenioso plan donde quedaría a solas con él, en una larga misión. Pero siempre alguien intervenía. Si no era su "novia" Sakura, era Kushina o sino la tal Yuri que era como la peste; siempre aparecía en los lugares menos pensados.

La Mizukage además, estaba por caer en su propia treta. Había pensado arrebatar el Kyuubi a Konoha. Pero ahora, casi seguro perdería a la primera espada de la niebla. Era increíble que pese a los velados esfuerzos de Kushina por torcer la situación, terminó siendo Naruto quien la había convencido de cambiar. Y para peor, la niebla perdería las dos katana pertenecientes a los Uzumaki. El consejo de ancianos le había exigido que detenga la salida de las katana de Kirigakure. Ya lo había intentado y había perdido. Solo le quedaba una manera. Solo una y la Mizukage se veía forzada a tomarla. La pelirroja continuaba en sus pensamientos cuando golpes en la puerta la advirtieron:

-Pasen –dijo sin emoción. Tratando de mostrarse lo más neutral posible.

Naruto, Sakura y Kushina ingresaron a la oficina. Había un extraño silencio. Una tensión oculta como dentro de un juego de cartas en altas apuestas. Cualquier gesto o muestra de debilidad podía ser contado como derrota.

-Mizukage-sama venimos a comunicarle que en 7 días partiremos a Konoha. –señaló Naruto de brazos cruzados. Parecía demasiado serio para su costumbre.

-¿Kushina, que has decidido? -Preguntó Mei mirando a la mujer frente suyo.

Kushina estaba ofuscada y frustrada. Era muy raro verla reprimirse. Para Mei Terumi era muy obvio que Kushina estaba a punto de decir no que en realidad no deseaba. Y haciendo puchero como niña, Kushina miró de reojo a su hijo y se sonrojo al decir:

-Yo…..yo también me voy.

Mei se sorprendió. Conocía de sobra el pensamiento de Kushina sobre Konoha. Y además sabía que el carácter terco de esa mujer la hacía siempre inflexible en sus decisiones. Observó a Naruto realmente extrañada y se preguntó ¿Cómo lo había hecho? ¿Cómo había convencido a la indomable Kushina? Naruto realmente era un muchacho increíble. No, era un hombre extraordinario. Esta revelación convenció a la Mizukage de la necesidad en jugar su última carta. Tal vez lo último que podía hacer para retener a Naruto Uzumaki en Kiri.

-Naruto, -sonriendo- quiero tener una charla contigo, a solas.

Sakura infló las mejillas y se clavó al piso en postura clara de negarse a salir. Kushina sonrío, por que vio algo muy raro en el rostro de la Mizukage. Nadie parecía querer moverse, así que acto seguido Kushina palmeó la espalda de su hijo y agarrando del chaleco a Sakura, la sacó a rastras de la oficina. La pelirosa estaba hecha una furia. Comenzó a recriminarle a la madre del rubio que parecía cooperar con la Mizukage. Kushina la sacó del edificio y quedando frente a frente con la chica en la vereda preguntó:

-Sakura ¿Tu confías en mi hijo? – mostrándose seria

-¡Por supuesto que sí! –Furiosa- es en esa mujer que no confío.

-¡Respétala! –Reclamó Kushina gravemente- Es una líder de aldea, una poderosa kunoichi y…creo que…..-sonrisa

-¡¿Cree que QUE?!

-Creo que por primera vez…. Se ha enamorado, je je.

Sakura se quedó de piedra ante la revelación ¿La Mizukage enamorada? ¿La mujer más libertina que había conocido, enamorada? sin dudas Kushina Uzumaki tenía un extraño sentido del humor. Esa pervertida no podía saber lo que era realmente el amor. Y aunque sinceramente tuviera sentimientos a la altura, ¿no era demasiado conveniente que estuviera enamorada de un joven que tenía novia?

-Esa mujer ha rondado a mi Naruto todo el tiempo – gruño la pelirosa apretando los dientes- ¿Enamorada?, ¡¿si cómo no?! Es una…es una…..

¡Arrastrada, loca, pervertida…..dilo de una maldita vez! Chillaba en el interior de Sakura su Inner, que no podía contener las ganas de machacar a la Mizukage por intentar arrebatarle a Naruto.

-Escúchame Sakura, -dijo la pelirroja como en un susurro- si no confías en Naruto ahora. ¿Qué pasara cuando se convierta en Hokage? Te aseguro que todas las mujeres del país del fuego lo perseguirán (JA, si lo sabré yo que con Minato-kun era lo mismo)

Sakura se quedó en el limbo de su mente imaginando a Naruto con ropas de Hokage rodeado de mujeres. Ellas mirándolo con corazones en los ojos, y el acariciándolas y complaciéndolas…..

-¡GRRR Juro que lo mato! –gritó rabiosa

-Es por eso que te he ayudado a entrenar –señaló Kushina de brazos cruzados- tendrás que imponerte en Konoha si alguna vez te conviertes en su esposa.

-¿Es….posa…yo? –sonrojada y agachando la cabeza.

Kushina abrazó a Sakura por el cuello bruscamente y comenzó a reír con ganas:

-¡JA JA JA! Será mejor que te prepares niña, Naruto es trasparente como el agua. Ja ja ja. Seguro se muere por pedirte matrimonio.

El cerebro de Sakura se comenzó a trasformar en puré al imaginar a Naruto proponiéndole casamiento. Se puso toda roja y comenzó a hacer círculos con el pie en la tierra diciendo:

-Kushina-sama…. ¿Cree que se tarde mucho en la reunión?

-No lo sé –sonriendo- pero mejor ven ayúdame a guardar mis cosas en pergaminos. Debo desocupar mi casa y buscar quien la compre en estos días. Después de todo, en una semana viajamos ¿Cierto? –conduciéndola por la calle.

Mientras tanto en el interior de la oficina, la Mizukage se había quedado con la cabeza baja y en silencio. Naruto parado bien firme como estaca, esperaba la "razón" de hacerlo quedarse en ese lugar. La mujer se puso de pie, su rostro estaba colorado, como acalorada. Era increíble lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Ella había jurado nunca hacerlo.

-Naruto-kun –acercándose- ¿Cómo has pasado…..estos meses en mi villa?

-Muy bien Mizukage-sama –sonriendo- usted tiene una aldea muy bella.

-Quisiera….poder explicarte….lo que siento –acercándose más.

-Creo saber lo que ocurre –dijo frío y distante Naruto- lo he sabido desde que salí de Konoha.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Sé que usted ha querido "convencerme". Para que forme parte de su villa. Lamento no poder….

La Mizukage puso su mano en los labios de Naruto con gesto de dolor. Se inclinó sobre él, hasta estar entre sus brazos. El rubio la sostenía de los hombros para que no se acercara más. Se mantenía serio, pero estaba nervioso. Esa mujer lo quería como trofeo y eso no era nada agradable.

-Al principio, me atraías como todo hombre guapo -sonrojada- Pero me has demostrado que tu corazón no tiene precio. Y….eso me gusta.

-Escuche, -suspirando- usted es una mujer muy hermosa. Pero yo amo a…

-Lo sé, -interrumpiéndole con una sonrisa suave- eso me gusta más. Tú no eres un hombre común. No estás detrás de todas las mujeres. Siento…..que puedo confiarte todo.

-¡Por mi parte!, -desviando el tema incomodo- tendrá mi "amistad" siempre, Mei-san.

-¿No puedo…..hacer….nada para que me des una oportunidad?-apenada- estoy dispuesta a lograr un acuerdo con Konoha. Quiero un…..-le costaba mucho decirle, le avergonzaba mucho- compromiso.

Naruto sonrió dolido, la ironía era deliciosa. Había pasado la vida entera sin perro que le ladre. Y ahora mujeres fascinantes como Mei, prácticamente caían en sus brazos. Pero Naruto mal que le pesara a cualquiera, era prisionero de otra mujer. Lo había sido la vida entera.

-Lo lamento, -negando- pero me ha costado más de 7 años lograr conquistar el corazón de Sakura-chan. Es mucho esfuerzo para tirar por la borda –sonriendo

-Me alegro por ti Naruto-kun, -separándose y dándole la espalda- por eso nunca me enamoré, (hasta ahora) porque rara vez, el amor es correspondido.

-Tal vez no sea ninja de la niebla. Pero eso no significa que no podamos ser amigos.

-Desde luego… –Respondió yendo a su escritorio- puedes retirarte. Los documentos de trasferencia ya están listos para que Kushina regrese a Konoha.

-Se lo agradezco. Me muero de ganas por comer el ramen de Ichiraku.- Sonriendo.

-Espero poder verte pronto, -lagrimeando- cuando la guerra termine.

-Será siempre bienvenida. Adiós Mizukage-sama –girando y yéndose por la puerta.

-Adiós bonito…- pensó la pelirroja viéndolo irse al rubio.

La Godaime Mizukage volvió a su sillón. Abrió una botella de licor y sirviéndose bebió con avidez. Sus principios como mujer eran muy diferentes a la mayoría de las personas. Odiaba el concepto del matrimonio por haber sido testigo del maltrato de su padre contra su madre. Los hombres casados ella pensaba, eran libres de usar a su antojo a las mujeres. Le eran infieles, las golpeaban, las humillaban. Cuando Mei se hizo Mizukage, mató a muchos hombres solo por sus propuestas de matrimonio. Solo querían controlarla, someterla, ganar poder sobre ella. Entonces se decidió a servirse de su belleza para someterlos, justo como ellos lo hacían con los matrimonios. Atrapó a muchos, obtuvo placer de varios, y muy pocos realmente valieron la pena. El sexo, se terminó convirtiendo solo en un arma. En una herramienta de reclutamiento para elevar el poder de Kirigakure. Entonces viene este muchacho, un tal "Naruto Uzumaki". Y en pocos meses le demuestra que existen hombres buenos. Ella Lo intentó todo para hacerlo caer. Para tentarlo, para hacerle traicionar a su "novia". Pero Naruto se mantuvo honesto a su corazón. Se mantuvo fiel a su novia. Incluso se lio a golpes con los Shinobi que se le acercaban a Sakura. Siendo amable, siendo exitoso a los ojos femeninos en Kiri. Aun así Naruto era fiel a su villa y a su mujer. La Mizukage se encontró preguntándose ¿Cómo una mujer que era líder de aldea y poderosa, se enamoró de un muchacho extranjero? Mei sonrió con tristeza, antes de beber su cuarta copa. Las palabras de Naruto sonaban en su mente: "me ha costado más de 7 años conquistar su corazón"

-Increíble, la persiguió todo ese tiempo- pensó la pelirroja con admiración- Naruto Uzumaki. Eres el primer hombre que conozco…-sonriendo- El cual desearía, tener a mi lado. Quisiera darte mi amor.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Pasaron los 7 días designados. Kushina vendió su casa cobrando buen dinero por ella. Tomoe lloraba al despedirse de Yuri y Sakura con las cuales había cosechado una hermosa amistad. Saíto y Naruto se dieron la mano sellando una amistad que forjaron entre entrenamientos, misiones y juergas. Por supuesto Saíto no pudo con su genio, e intentó robarle un beso a Sakura en la despedida. La pelirosa respondió acertando un derechazo a la mandíbula, enviando al Shinobi a estrellarse contra una casa lejana y varios árboles detrás. Sakura, solo pudo comentar lo que todos pensaron:

-Tomoe-san ¿Su Marido nunca aprende, verdad?

-Nunca señorita Sakura… – negando resignada- Por suerte mi señor es bastante resistente a los golpes.

Todos rieron y Tomoe se puso roja de vergüenza. Sakura, Naruto y Kushina caminaban hacia la salida de la villa. Muchos hombres al pasar saludaban calurosamente a Sakura diciendo que la extrañarían. La Kunoichi había aumentado enormemente el desempeño del hospital y había organizado a conciencia los recursos sanitarios. La Mizukage había aprobado un par de sus proyectos los beneficios de salud eran enormes. Además, su pequeña oficina en la cual trabajó desde su llegada a la villa. No tenía nada que envidiarle a la florería Yamanaka. Había recibido tantos regalos de los hombres, que Naruto enfurecía con frecuencia. Sakura sonreía porque le agradaba ver su rubio muy celoso. Ella sentía una clara satisfacción al notar las miradas de odio que Naruto le dedicaba a cada hombre que la mirara demasiado.

Kushina se divertía como niña cabreando a su hijo, diciéndole que los hombres perseguían a Sakura porque el color rosa significaba "suerte" en la niebla. Naruto en lugar de enojarse como era costumbre, tomó de la cintura a su novia y elevándola como pluma la puso frente a él. Acto seguido y poniendo una mano en el cuello de la chica, le dio un profundo beso con lengua que le quitó hasta el alma. Kushina al lado de ellos, enrojeció en una mescla de vergüenza y enojo por que hacían "eso" en el medio de la calle y la vista de todos. Sakura parecía una hoja de papel en los brazos de Naruto. Abría los brazos moviéndolos, sin entender por qué no podía reaccionar y sacárselo de encima (le daba vergüenza también el detalle de estar en la calle). Naruto se separó finalmente soltando a Sakura, y le dijo sonriendo a su madre:

-Pues que se busquen otra pelirosa –orgulloso- porque esta, es completamente mía.

Una escena muy dominante y masculina. De no ser porque Kushina y Sakura una de cada lado, le dieron tremendo puñetazo en la cabeza, poniéndolo de cara al suelo.

-¡Esas cosas no se hacen en público! –bramaron al unisonó, muy coloradas.

Luego, Kushina y Sakura siguieron avanzando abrazadas mientras hablaban:

-¡Bien hecho niña! –Brazo en el hombro- debes ponerle los puntos en cuanto se pase de pervertido.

-¡Hai! Kushina-sensei –sonriendo

-Y si se pasa de listo, ya sabes que hacer- seria

-Hai, le doy otro coscorrón como estos para que respete –seria

-Y si se resiste… - señalo Kushina con mirada perversa- ya sabes qué hacer ¿verdad?

-La voy a llamar a usted –aseguró Sakura- y entre las dos le enseñaremos a ese Baka.

Naruto, aun con la cabeza enterrada en el suelo, se preguntaba por qué siempre terminaba golpeado cuando ambas mujeres se juntaban. El zorro además aportaba su visión de asunto naturalmente:

-(cachorro ¿Estás seguro que no es mejor dejar al monstruo de tu madre en esta villa?)

Rato después, pasaron por la mansión Kousaka y Yuri salía de su interior.

-Adiós casa de Oneechan –sonriendo y encontrándose con sus amigos en la calle- ¡Ah Naruto-san, Sakura-san! ¡Estoy lista para el viaje!

-¿Un momento? –Dijo el rubio sorprendido- ¿Ahora soy "Naruto-san"? ¿Ya no soy tu señor?

Yuri negó calurosamente con la cabeza y dijo:

-Mi familia tenía una maldición –sonriendo- pero me la pude quitar ¡SIIIII!

-¿Una maldición? –sorprendido

-luego te explico –le susurró Sakura al rubio

-Entonces…..ya no soy tu señor, -sonriendo- ¿Pero aún seguimos siendo amigos?

-¡Sip! –Balanceándose de adelante para atrás- ¿Naruto-san, aun puedo viajar con ustedes?

Naruto y Sakura se miraron con ternura. Yuri era como tener una hermanita pequeña. Asintieron suavemente y la peliazul saltó sobre ellos abrazándolos a ambos. Kushina en tanto, no se había detenido con ellos, sino metros más adelante. Discutía airadamente con tres ancianos escoltados por cazadores ANBU. Naruto comenzó a notar que algo no estaba bien. Su madre estaba furiosa y movía los brazos calurosamente. Decidió acercarse a escuchar, por precaución más que nada. Yuri en tanto, totalmente ajena a la situación agarró del brazo a Sakura y comenzó a hablarle sobre las flores que más le gustaban y como hacer arreglos con ellas. Sakura deseaba escapar de la "charla", pero Yuri no paraba. Suspiró resignada la pelirosa y se dispuso a escucharla. En tanto, Kushina y Naruto discutían con los ancianos del consejo su salida de la niebla:

-No podemos evitar que usted nos abandone Kushina-sama. Pero la Katana "viento de bronce" no es suya.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso? -dijo ofuscada Kushina- La katana pertenece a la familia Uzumaki del remolino. Eso me convierte en la dueña legítima.

-La katana suya era la de Konoha, "viento de bronce" es de Kirigakure. Que usted la use ahora, cambia nada -señaló otro anciano

-No existe otro Uzumaki en esta villa -enojada- la tradición dice que solo un integrante de mi familia puede retarme a duelo por el derecho a tenerla.

-Pero las leyes de esta villa nos permiten retar a combate por el control de las armas de las 7 espadas. Como ciertamente sabe, esa katana es parte de las "espadas de la niebla".

-Es una lástima que esa katana ya no sea de mi madre -señaló Naruto interrumpiendo.

Todos incluso Kushina, voltearon a ver al rubio con sorpresa. Querían una explicación más clara de ser posible.

-Hace 6 meses cuando llegue a esta villa, -señaló Naruto de brazos cruzados- derrote a la portadora de la katana y por lo tanto, ahora me pertenece.

Kushina sonrió, Naruto había hablado con sabiduría. Era buena forma de evitar el conflicto. Los ancianos susurraron entre ellos y haciendo una seña a sus guardaespaldas. Pareció que no aceptarían un "no" como respuesta. Kushina y Naruto dieron un paso atrás preparándose para pelear. Pero alguien interrumpió:

-¡Les dije claramente que no se intervengan en este asunto! – reclamo Mei Terumi furiosa, apareciendo por el lugar.

-¡Mizukage-sama! -dijo el anciano líder temeroso- yo...usted….no. No debe permitir la salida de esas katanas sin un duelo previo.

La Mizukage se paró entre los Uzumaki y los ANBU. Claramente lucharía del lado de Naruto, si la cosa se complicaba. Pero su voz fue neutral cuando dijo:

-El duelo por el control de la katana ya sucedió hace 15 días. El resultado fue claro...

 _Flash back:_

 _Naruto y Kushina se batían a duelo practicando técnicas de todo tipo. La pelirroja usaba clones de sombras con maestría. Incluso tenía la habilidad de crear clones con clones. Así mismo, Naruto aprendía algunas técnicas ermitañas del elemento Futon. Su madre lo instruía en sellos de combate. Naruto no avanzaba mucho en ese aspecto, pero disfrutaba de poder compartir esos momentos con su madre. Kushina intentaba ser dura, tratando de imponer su voluntad. Pero las sonrisas de su hijo la conmovían. Con Naruto no era la guerrera violenta, no era el "Habanero sangriento", no era la primera espada. Simplemente era mujer, era madre. En un momento, se trabaron en combate de Tayjutsu. Usando clones y hablando a los gritos:_

 _-¡Aun te falta mucho para superarme! -dijo la pelirroja- tendremos que entrenar más duramente._

 _-je je de acuerdo, espero que podamos tener tiempo al regresar a casa -dijo el rubio feliz._

 _Kushina se detuvo. Lo miró seriamente, aún tenía esperanzas de convencerlo._

 _-hijo quédate aquí, conmigo -gesto triste- yo soy tu familia._

 _-El problema es...-acercándose y tomándola de las manos- que tú no eres mi única familia._

 _-¿Qué quieres decir? -dijo confundida Kushina- Yo… ya he aceptado a Sakura, pero puede quedarse tambi..._

 _-En mi casa… -susurrando- tengo a mi abuela. Es gritona y se irrita con facilidad. Pero cuando me abraza, cuando sonríe para mí, es la única ocasión en donde siento...lo que significa tener una madre. Antes de conocerte desde luego-sonriendo_

 _-¿Es todo? – consultó sonriendo Kushina._

 _-Kakashi-sensei es como mi tío pervertido -sonriendo- sus novelas Icha Icha son comunes en él. Siempre llega tarde a todos lados._

 _-Era estudiante de tu padre, siempre recto y responsable- sonriendo- ¿Quién lo diría?_

 _-Pero sus consejos, su apoyo, su amistad. Es incomparable. Además tengo muchos hermanos ¿sabes? tal vez tengan apellidos diferentes. Pero no me imagino Konoha sin ellos._

 _-Naruto, tengo miedo – admitió Kushina bajando la cabeza con tristeza- entiende que no quiero perderte nuevamente. Lo que hicieron con nosotros. Aún pueden volver a hacerlo._

 _-cuando era niño quería ser Hokage para que todo la aldea me reconociera -sonriendo- Ahora, quiero serlo para evitar que las terribles cosas que pasaron. Nunca más sucedan._

 _Kushina levanto la vista. Su hijo había dado el "estirón" clásico de la juventud. Ahora le sacaba una cabeza de altura. Naruto se había fortalecido en su musculatura. Estaba alto y más fornido. En sus ojos azules, se reflejaba la determinación implacable de su padre._

 _-De acuerdo, -suspirando- creo que...volveré a Konoha. Tengo que protegerte después de todo._

 _-¿Oka-san, tú vas a protegerme? -riendo- creí que ese era mi trabajo._

 _Ambos rieron de misma forma fundiéndose en un abrazo. Eran madre e hijo después de todo. En ese instante, la Mizukage apareció escoltada por las espadas de la niebla._

 _-Debemos resolver el asunto de las katana Kushina -dijo la líder seriamente- lamento esto._

 _-Lo sé Mei, aunque me dejes partir, Kirigakure quiere mi arma._

 _-Como líder de esta aldea, es mi deber retarte a duelo por el control de "Viento de bronce"._

 _Naruto sabía los poderes de la Mizukage. Lo sabía porque su madre le había contado. Además Sasuke la había enfrentado hace tiempo, en el ataque a los Kage. Su control sobre fuego, tierra y agua. Sumados a sus dos Kekengenkai hereditarios. Le permitían atacar con lava y vapor de alta temperatura. Era una rival terrible. Kushina era una gran kunoichi. Pero su control sobre el viento era inútil contra el nivel de fuego de la líder. Sin embargo lucharía, a muerte de ser necesario. Naruto sabía que su madre no aceptaría ayuda de ningún tipo. Era orgullosa, querría pelear a cualquier costo. El rubio uso "Hiraishin no jutsu" y apareciendo detrás de su madre la golpeó en el cuello dejándola inconsciente en sus brazos._

 _-¡Naruto-kun! ¿Qué hace? -dijo la líder sorprendida._

 _-Lo que hago, -serio- es aceptar el desafío por el control de las katanas. Soy un Uzumaki después de todo._

 _-¿Y Kushina? -dijo la líder- ¿Que pensara de esto?_

 _-Vivirá para golpearme hasta el cansancio por haberla suplantado. (Pero no la perderé)_

 _La Mizukage comenzó a dudar. No quería matar a Naruto. Algo se agitaba en su corazón. Pero no le quedaba otra. Su obligación como Kage era luchar. Naruto pudo notar las dudas y alejándose de su madre (la cual dejó en brazos de uno de sus clones) se dispuso a pelear diciendo:_

 _-No se preocupe Mizukage-sama, nadie morirá hoy -sonriendo- solo le enseñaré mi técnica y usted decidirá quién es el ganador._

 _La pelirroja sonrió tristemente. Le dolía matar a ese muchacho guapo. Pero había visto todo de sus técnicas y sabía que cualquiera de sus ataques hereditarios lo mataría. Eran técnicas mortales. El destino de Naruto era morir._

 _-¡Adiós Naruto-kun! -haciendo sellos-¡FUTTON, JUTSU NEBLINA DE LA MUERTE!_

 _La mujer soltó de su boca una nube de vapor hirviendo que fue hacia el rubio rodeándolo. Naruto sin moverse hizo sellos extraños y gritó:_

 _-JUTSU DE INVOCACION ¡SAL DE AHI, ZORRO DE LAS NUEVE COLAS!_

 _Una terrible explosión de humo antecedió a la aparición de Kyuubi. 100 metros de altura, garras y colmillos, pelaje rojo y nueve látigos que azotaban en sus espaldas todo a su paso:_

 _-¡JA JA JA SIII! POR FIN LIBRE, ¡GRACIAS CACHORRO!_

 _El vapor le dio justo en la cabeza y parte delantera. Kyuubi gruñó y su sonrisa más diabólica se dibujó en el rostro._

 _-TU ALIENTO APESTA MUJER, -burlándose- ADEMAS…..ES MUY FRESCO._

 _Todas las espadas de la niebla dieron un salto hacia atrás. Sus sorprendidos ojos mostraban terror y desesperanza. La Mizukage cayó para tras quedando sentada en el pasto. A su mente, vino como tropel el estado del bosque en el destruido campamento de Akatsuki. Era increíble, pero Naruto Uzumaki, podía invocar al zorro demonio a la batalla._

 _-¡Es imposible! ¡Es increíble! -gritaba espantada la mujer._

 _-¡La unión definitiva de Kyuubi! -Respondió Naruto que tenía un ojo celeste y el otro como Kyuubi- ¡¿Qué le parece mi compañero?!_

 _-¡CACHORRO DEJAME MATARLOS! -relamiéndose- ¡HACE RATO QUE NO ME ALMUERZO UNA PELIRROJA! JA JA JA_

 _La Mizukage se puso de pie resignada. Sus dos mejores técnicas eran crear lava y vapor. Tal vez podría vencer a un Biju. Pero con el "dios del fuego". Era como intentar quemar el infierno con una antorcha. Naruto salto del lomo de la bestia y se acercó a la mujer. Ella emitió una sonrisa de resignación que dio la clara señal, que el combate había terminado._

 _Fin del flash back:_

Los ancianos y los ANBU con ellos se sorprendieron. Si la Mizukage había perdido en su duelo. Nada había para hacer. Naruto se preguntó ¿Cómo se había enterado la líder de lo que pasaba en la salida de la villa? entonces vio a Shigure junto a Yuri y comprendió que había sido la morocha, quien la había traído.

 **fin de la parte 1**


	34. CAPITULO 31b

**CAPITULO 31: VOLVER, PARTE II**

Minutos después, en la salida de la villa. La Mizukage y Shigure despedían a los viajeros. Mei y Kushina se dieron la mano duramente. Y sin poder ocultarlo, se abrazaron calurosamente. Mal que les pesara debían admitir que habían cosechado una larga amistad. Shigure se mantenía en discreto segundo plano. Pero recibió el abrazo de Yuri que le saltó encima con emoción:

-Te voy a extrañar mucho Oneechan, -contenta- pórtate bien y come sano.

-bue...no -sin emoción

-¡Vamos Oneechan! -emocionada- regálame una sonrisa solo para mí

Shigure no pudo evitar complacer el pedido. Curvó sus labios y una delicada sonrisa le surgió sincera. Los demás la miraron sorprendidos y la morocha se sonrojo volviendo a su gesto inflexible.

-te extrañaré mucho Oneechan, -contenta- espero verte pronto.

En tanto la Mizukage abrazó a Sakura sorprendiéndola y le susurró:

-Más te vale que lo hagas muy feliz- fingiendo una sonrisa- o te mataré.

Sakura tragó duro, esa mujer era demasiado intimidante cuando así lo quería. La pelirroja se acercó a Naruto y ante la sorpresa de todos, le ofreció solo la mano. El rubio correspondió aliviado (Básicamente porque se evitaba los celos de Sakura) Y los viajeros se dieron vuelta y comenzaron su marcha. Cuando se alejaron varios metros de la aldea. La Mizukage susurró a Shigure:

-Es el momento, hazlo ahora.

El grupo de viajeros caminaba charlando sobre cualquier cosa y de pronto escucharon una voz femenina a sus espaldas:

-Lo siento Sakura-san, pero debe hacerlo.

Ante la sorpresa de todos la Mizukage apareció justo detrás, tomó del hombro a Naruto y girándolo rápidamente le dio un tremendo beso con lengua. Todos se quedaron de piedra, incluso Naruto que no pudo ni lograr reaccionar. Sakura tardo escasos segundos, pero completamente enloquecida de celos lanzó un puñetazo a esa unión de labios al lado suyo gritando:

-¡NARUTOOOO!

La Mizukage fue trasportada por Shigure justo en ese momento, y el puñetazo lo recibió el rubio en pleno rostro. La risa irritante de la pelirroja resonó en el viento como despedida. Sakura siguió caminando furiosa mientras Yuri y Kushina ayudaban a pararse a Naruto que se encontraba enterrado entre arboles derrumbados al costado del camino.

-Oh Naruto-san… -dijo Yuri apenada- debe dejar de atraer mujeres, o Sakura-san terminará por matarlo.

Kushina comenzó a reír escandalosamente. No pudo evitar recordar una situación parecida entre Minato y ella. Algunos minutos después Yuri, Kushina y Naruto caminaban juntos por un sendero de bosques. Sakura iba cinco metros delante de ellos, enfadada por el asunto del beso. Naruto la observaba embelesado. Esos 6 meses la habían puesto más hermosa si aún se podía. Su pelo rosado siempre corto, ahora le llegaba por debajo de los hombros. Sus atributos femeninos, lejos de desaparecer por el entrenamiento, habían aumentado considerablemente. Kushina solía bromear que Sakura en algunos años, sería como su maestra Tsunade en la "delantera". Naruto la seguía con la vista muy complacido. Sus rabietas solo la hacían más atractiva a sus ojos. Pero decidió jugar con fuego para que ella dejara el enojo:

-Sakura-chan… dejándome ver ese bonito trasero que tienes, no hará que me sienta mal –sonriendo

Sakura se sonrojó violentamente ¿Cómo se atrevió a decir eso en voz alta? ¡Esos libros ICHA ICHA de Kakashi-sensei seguro tenían la culpa! Pero no se dio vuelta, siguió caminando y suavemente comenzó a mover sus caderas sensualmente. No iba a darle la satisfacción de mostrarse frustrada o avergonzada frente a las demás chicas.

-¿Me puedes dar una oportunidad? –Susurró Naruto a su madre- no quiero que ella siga enojada.

-Está bien- dijo suspirando- pero los espero en el pueblo. No te tardes demasiado, y nada de perversiones ¿De acuerdo?

Naruto asintió sonriendo y Kushina poniéndose al lado de Yuri le dijo:

-Yuri-chan…. ¡una carrera hasta el pueblo! ¡Te voy a ganar!

La peliazul divertida y totalmente ajena a la situación entre Naruto y Sakura, sonrió divertida y salió corriendo tras la pelirroja. Sakura se sorprendió al ver que las mujeres la pasaban corriendo. Y al girar para ver que ocurría detrás, se encontró a Naruto pegado a ella. La suave sonrisa del rubio, los brazos fuertes en las caderas de la chica y un tierno beso en los labios descomprimieron la situación.

-Tal parece….-susurró Sakura abrazándose del cuello del rubio- que tu madre, ya no lucha en contra mía ¿cierto?

-Te amo, -señaló serio Naruto- Solo a ti. Pase lo que pase por siempre- besándola

-Perdo…-beso- name, yo no sé lo que me pasó. –susurró la pelirosa entre los besos.

-Celos, eso ha pasado… –sonriendo- lo mismo que siento cuando alguien te mira. Debes regular tu fuerza mi amor, esta vez me dolió en serio.

-¿Te dolió mucho? –Fingiendo tristeza- Parece que te estás ablandando –sonriendo

-No linda, -serio- te has vuelto fuerte. Cuando lleguemos a casa, pediré tu ascenso a Jounnin.

-gracias, Naruto-sensei –beso

-por cierto aun no me aclaraste que fue eso de la maldición de Yuri.

-será algo difícil de explicar…

Mientras tanto, Kushina y Yuri llegaban a un pueblo riendo por la ocurrencia de la carrera. Kushina acarició la cabeza de la peliazul y le invitó un helado. Juntas y sentadas en un banco, esperarían a la pareja que aún no salía del bosque. Desde la copa de un árbol muy alto una kunoichi de Kiri observaba a las mujeres tomar su helado. Una pequeña sonrisa curvó sus labios y como si alguien la escuchara susurró:

-Cuídate….mucho…. Yuri-neechan.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

El viaje de retorno fue realizado a toda velocidad. En circunstancias normales el grupo hubiera tardado alrededor de 12 días en regresar a la hoja. Pero Naruto recibió un mensaje a través de una rana, un llamado de la Hokage:

" _¡Uzumaki Naruto! Más te vale estar aquí en menos de 3 días por que la pasaras muy mal. Ya se cumplió el plazo, así que vuelves a estar a mis órdenes. Regresa cuanto antes o iré por ti y te daré la paliza de tu vida._

 _Tsunade Senju"._

Kushina, Yuri y Sakura tragaron duro. Naruto sonrió y despidiendo a la rana anuncio:

-No se alarmen, -rascándose la cabeza- la abuela es muy…"pasional", je je. Pero tendremos que acelerar nuestro regreso. Así que, si me disculpan….

El rubio en invocó un enorme sapo color verde claro, y le pidió ser trasportado a Konoha. El sapo anuncio que eran demasiados y muy lejana la ubicación de la aldea. Naruto lo ofreció su chakra para viajar y el sapo le dijo que lo más cerca que los dejaría, seria a un día de ruta hacia la hoja. Naturalmente todos se alegraron, 11 días ahorrados de travesía en tiempos de guerra era una buena noticia. Salvo por Yuri, que le gustaba viajar. El gran sapo abrió grande su boca y Naruto casi tuvo que empujar a las mujeres para que entren:

-Naruto ¿es necesario? –preguntó Sakura

-Yo ahí no entro… –afirmo Kushina

-¡Qué asco, que asco, que asco! –se quejó Yuri.

Minutos después, el grupo salía del sapo y se hallaban en la pequeña aldea cercana a Konoha. La posada era conocida por los viajeros. Ya que pasaron una noche ahí, con destrucción del traspatio por el malentendido entre Sakura y Shigure.

Kushina indicó que tenían toda la tarde para seguir avanzando. Sakura señaló que si apuraban la marcha llegarían a la aldea sobre el anochecer. Yuri sonrió y dijo que ya quería ver Goro-sama, a Tomoko-sama, a Shio-kun; pero ninguna se percató que Naruto estaba de rodillas en el suelo detrás de ellas. Respirando pesado, completamente agotado.

Sakura miró a lo lejos y vio el hotel donde habían pasado en la ida a la niebla. Se dio vuelta para hacerle una broma a su rubio sobre lo ocurrido hace meses y lo observó en el suelo detrás suyo. Naturalmente su puso nerviosa y trato de curarlo.

-No linda espera….- le advirtió jadeando el rubio- no estoy herido….estoy sin chakra, es todo.

Todas comprendieron que pasarían la noche en ese pueblo. En la posada donde antes habían estado hace tiempo, los dueños temblaron al ver a Sakura llegar. Le rogaron de rodillas que no destruyera nada. La pelirosa estaba colorada sosteniendo a Naruto. Mientras Kushina, ayudando con Naruto del otro lado, se preguntaba que había hecho. Por suerte detrás venia Yuri, a la que recibieron calurosamente y con gran alegría.

-No se preocupen abuelitos –dijo sonriente la niña- yo cocinaré para todos esta noche.

Los ancianos dueños olvidaron a Sakura al instante y agradecieron a la peliazul su amabilidad. Luego de la cena varias horas después, surgieron nuevos problemas. Dos habitaciones, cuatro personas. Si bien Kushina había aceptado la "relación" entre su hijo y Sakura, se negaba a tener que soportar "ruidos extraños" en la habitación contigua. Sakura se dio cuenta de eso, y se resignó a dejar pasar la oportunidad. Pero nuevamente Yuri apareció a su rescate:

-Oka-chan, -dijo Yuri con ojos de cachorrito- ¿Dormirás conmigo esta noche? –Agarrando del brazo a Kushina- tengo miedo a la oscuridad –triste

-¡¿Qué haces?! –Quitándose el brazo- ya eres grande para temer a eso. Además Sakura te cuidara porque…. ¿Me dijiste "Oka-chan"?

-Aja…. –asintiendo con tristeza- duerme conmigo ¿sí?

-Niña…. ¿Por qué me dices…..? –sonrojada

-Tu cabello…tu hermoso cabello se parece a….-suspirando- Manzana.

Kushina se le quedó mirando sonrojada. Cuando era pequeña sus compañeros se burlaban de su rojo cabellos llamándola "tomate". Pero en Yuri no había burla. La peliazul se le aferraba del brazo como cachorrito necesitado de afecto.

-Amo las manzanas….y tu cabello tiene su color-sonriendo- Me agrada tu cabello Oka-chan. Duerme conmigo ¿Sí?

Kushina cerró los ojos tratando de controlar el sonrojo. Era como si la hubieran obligado a beberse un frasco entero de miel pura. Era demasiada dulzura para una sola persona. Finalmente, la pelirroja asintió y sonrió cuando Yuri grito, ¡SIIII! y la abrazó del vientre. Naruto y Sakura en tanto, ya se habían escabullido a la otra habitación. Kushina se resignó y se dispuso "cuidar" a Yuri.

Sakura miraba de reojo a Naruto, que se acostó en una cama individual frente a ella. El rubio se quitó la remera y solo quedó con el bóxer, dispuesto a dormir. La bandana era lo último que el rubio se quitaba de su frente y poniéndola en una mesa de luz, se quedó con los ojos cerrados y boca arriba.

Sakura pensó que su rubio Baka debía estar muy cansado, si ni siquiera pensaba en "espiarla" mientras ella se desvestía. La chica decidió jugar con él. Le gustaba ver el rostro embobado de su Naruto cuando la miraba. Se sentía la más bella, la más deseada cuando eso sucedía. Por eso extrajo de un estuche, un perfume de cerezos que sabía que enloquecía a Naruto. Roció su pelo y cuerpo con él. Lentamente y de manera despreocupada pero sensual, comenzó a desvestirse. Se quitó la chaqueta, los guantes con su boca. Se quitó la coleta que sujetaba su cabello. Movió suavemente su cuerpo, despojándose despacio de todas sus prendas.

Ella sabía lo que estaba causando, podía sentir en el silencio del cuarto, la respiración volcánica en la otra cama. Solo le quedaba el top y las bragas. Aún continuaba dando la espalda a su "objetivo". Podía sonreír traviesamente de imaginar como Naruto se descontrolaba detrás suyo. Por último elevó su pierna sobre la cama, y acto seguido comenzó a bajar el cierre de sus botas lentamente. Se inclinaba, acariciando su pierna con la mano libre. Repitió el proceso con la otra bota y al quitarla, giró para ver el estado de su objetivo. Se reiría de él, porque Naruto debía aguantarse el calentón. Su madre estaba en la habitación siguiente y él no se arriesgaría a…

Sakura se encontró cara a cara con Naruto. Jamás había visto tanta desesperación en los ojos del kitsune. Su gesto de sorpresa no cambio cuando sintió que algo grande y duro como acero se frotaba por debajo de su intimidad. El rubio, sin romper su mirada fija en los ojos de la chica. Deslizó sus manos bajando el top de ella bruscamente.

-tu maldad Sakura-chan, -respirando agitado- no conoce límites- besándola salvajemente.

-No tienes por qué hacerlo si estás cansado –susurró perversa- tal vez… -beso- ya no puedas hacerlo –poniendo ambas manos en los hombros del rubio.

-Vas a lamentar gravemente, -mordiéndole el labio inferior- haber dicho eso.

Sakura notó enseguida algo diferente en Naruto. El rubio siempre había sido apasionado, pero tierno. Ahora había salvajismo en su mirada. Sus acciones iníciales, la forma posesiva como la estaba manoseando, eran distintas a otras veces. Pero su cuerpo no se resistía. Estaba excitadísima de verlo chupar sus pechos y morderlos duramente.

-Na….ruto que… pensara tu madre –ojos cerrados y gimiendo.

-Es tu culpa, hazte cargo mañana –levantándola de la cintura y tumbándola en la cama.

-Sigue sigue, -dijo la chica perdiendo el control- luego me ocupo de mi suegra.

Esa noche Naruto estaba sin chakra propio. Pero al ver de reojo todo el espectáculo que Sakura se había montado, hizo lo único que le quedaba por hacer. Usó el chakra rojo de Kyuubi. Esa noche, toda la madrugada, hicieron de todo y mucho más. Por supuesto que ambos tuvieron que usar sabanas como mordazas para no despertar al hotel entero. Sin embargo poco importó que intentaran disimularlo. Las camas rechinaban violentamente y los ruidos de cosas caerse fueron moneda corriente.

En el cuarto de al lado, Kushina tenía los ojos abiertos como platos. Frecuentemente miraba a la cama de al lado tratando de descubrir si Yuri se despertaba. La peliazul en tanto sonreía divertida de sus sueños. Su piyama de flores coloridas y su oso de felpa acompañaban sus gestos aniñados. Dormía feliz, y profundamente sin darse cuenta de nada. Y susurraba cada tanto una sola palabra, "Manzana".

A la mañana siguiente Sakura despertó sobre Naruto en su cama. Solo había dormido una hora y ya el día empezaba. Sonrió al ver la felicidad de Naruto en su rostro. Perversamente pensó, que algún día debía agradecer a Kakashi-sensei por los libros iCHA ICHA. Esas lecturas, les habían proporcionado el acceso a la mejor noche de sexo en su vida. Con una mano, comenzó a curarse un par de marcas de mordidas. Su corazón estallaba de felicidad. Naruto y ella había pasado muchas pruebas. Sin embargo, la innegable química entre ellos afloraba a cada instante. Ambos eran celosos del otro. No concebían estar apartados por mucho.

La pelirosa se vistió lentamente luego de curarse, y recordó con una sonrisa como habían partido de la hoja hace 6 meses. Eran increíbles las diferencias con la actualidad. Intentó despertar al rubio pero sintió vergüenza al ver en su pecho cubierto de arañazos y mordidas. Casi parecía que el Kyuubi lo tenía ella en su interior. Comenzó a curarlo suavemente, su control sobre el chakra de agua ahora le permitía desaparecer hasta cicatrices antiguas en los cuerpos. Se sentía fuerte, se sentía segura de sí misma. El objeto de su adoración yacía en esa cama, a su merced. Acarició los pectorales recuperados, y poder contenerse besó sus labios para darle los buenos días.

-¿Cubriendo las huellas de tu crimen? –susurró Naruto al verse sin cicatrices.

-Aja…..-relamiéndose- aunque….no me molestaría volver a cometerlo –sonriendo

-cuando quieras Sakura-chan, -sonriendo- cuando tú quieras.

Minutos después en el comedor, Sakura y Naruto tragaron duro al ver la cara de Kushina. Con una seriedad de muerte, unas ojeras profundas y una mirada cargada de furia. La pelirroja parecía a punto de saltar sobre ellos para acabarlos. Era obvio que lo sabía, también que no había dormido en toda la noche por causa del asunto. Yuri servía el desayuno y hablaba de una variedad de peces muy coloridos de un estanque cerca de Konoha. La peliazul como de costumbre, no estaba enterada del asunto nocturno. El desayuno terminó, y Kushina no había emitido ni una palabra. Todos salieron del hotel y comenzaron a caminar hacia la aldea de la hoja. Kushina de pronto hablo, como ahogada por el enojo:

-¿Sa….Sakura… –conteniendo la furia- podrías acercarte?, que quiero hablar contigo.

La pareja tragó duro y Sakura le susurró a su novio que se encargaría porque era su culpa. Sin embargo le temblaban las rodillas. Kushina Uzumaki era totalmente intimidante cuando así lo quería. Pero reuniendo coraje, caminó junto a Kushina y la pelirroja se acercó a decirle:

-Lo…lo siento Sakura.

-(¡¿QUEEEE?! – pensaron todos al mismo tiempo)

-Mi hijo…..mi hijo en un pervertido como Jirayja, que se aprovechó de ti mi niña- abrazándola.

Sakura sonrió aliviada de haberse salvado, y sabiendo que había esquivado la muerte puso cara de inocencia. Naruto quedó con la boca abierta cuando su madre lo observaba como culpable de todo y miró a Yuri que también lo observaba como diciendo: "yo jamás hubiera pensado eso de usted Naruto-san" Kushina miró a su hijo furiosa y comenzó a perseguirlo al grito de:

-¡Ven aquí pervertido, te enseñaré a respetar a las mujeres!

-¡Pero Oka-san! –Corriendo por el camino- yo no tuve la culpaaaaaa….

Sakura los vio correr divertida. Naruto tenía experiencia recibiendo golpes y no se iba a morir fácil. Entonces siguió tranquila junto a Yuri, que se rascaba la cabeza intentando entender lo que ocurría. La rosa abrazó a su amiga y maestra. Ambas continuaron por el camino sabiendo que metros más allá, invariablemente encontrarían a Kushina dando una paliza al pobre Naruto.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

En la puerta Este de la aldea. El equipo "Kurenai" vigilaba la entrada esperando los relevos. Era un trabajo aburrido, pero Hokage-sama había dispuesto guardias especiales cuando quedaban pocos equipos para defender la hoja. Hinata y Kurenai estaban en la caseta de la entrada. Marcando la entrada y salida de ninjas o civiles. Mientras Shino y Kiba se mantenían en la puerta. Akamaru estaba echado junto a un muro cercano, descansaba pero siempre atento a cualquier señal de su amo.

-¡Maldita sea Shino! –Bramó Kiba molesto- esto es muy aburrido.

Shino solo asintió confirmando su apoyo al sentimiento. El Aburame no tenía por costumbre hablar mucho. Pero sus habilidades como Jounnin no tenían que ver con la plática.

-Me gustaría una buena pelea –sonrió el Inuzuka- hace rato que no encontramos rivales adecuados.

-Ten paciencia… -acomodándose las gafas- el enemigo se esconde para soltar todo su poder de un solo golpe. Por eso debemos prepararnos para el contraataque oportuno.

-Odio esperar… -brazos detrás de la nuca- si esos cobardes no salen de sus escondites, deberíamos ir por ellos. ¿O acaso no somos el mejor equipo de rastreo?

-Tal vez… -admitió el Aburame- pero no arriesgaría la vida de mis amigos (o de Hinata) por supuestos.

-Es cierto, Hinata-chan es lo más importante para mí – respondió sonrojado Kiba- tú también amigo naturalmente – intervino nervioso

Shino observó a su amigo de reojo. Por un lado le alegraba que al fin Kiba hubiera conquistado el corazón de su compañera. Pero aun dentro de su seriedad, no podía dejar de envidiarlo. Hacía tiempo que Shino Aburame tenía sentimientos por Hinata Hyuuga. Y ahora nunca podría demostrarlos. Era un secreto que tenía que llevar para siempre. Akamaru comenzó a ladrar de repente, su olfato revelaba la presencia de alguien acercándose. Kiba volteo a ver qué le ocurría a su perro, y el can le reveló su descubrimiento.

-Alguien se acerca, ¿verdad Kiba? -Interrogó Shino

-Correcto… –sonriendo- pero Akamaru dice que no hay problema. Solo se trata de, la gran bestia.

Shino se distendió, había escuchado cientos de veces a su amigo nombrar a Naruto de esa forma. Sin dudas era una buena noticia el regreso del Sannin. Los tiempos actuales así lo requerían. Las figuras a lo lejos se hicieron visibles. Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, la extraña niña que salvó a la aldea del fuego y…. ¿Quién era esa mujer? Shino volteó al interior de la aldea y dijo:

-Iré a informar a Hokage-sama ahora mismo. Presumo que querrá ver a Naruto cuanto antes.

Kiba asintió sonriendo, Naruto había sido su mejor compañero de entrenamiento. Sin dudas sería muy bueno renovar esas viejas costumbres. El Aburame entró a la aldea avisando a Hinata y Kurenai lo que ocurría afuera. Luego partió hacia la torre Hokage a dar la buena nueva.

-¡Akamaru amigo mío! –gritó Naruto al ver al perro venir hacia el cuándo se acercaron- ¡que gusto verte viejo! Pronto te voy a invitar un filete enorme para festejar el regreso.

El perro, inmensamente feliz le rondaba alegremente. Kiba, Hinata y Kurenai en tanto, saludaron a los recién llegados muy contentos. Kurenai sin embargo no pudo evitar su sorpresa al darle la mano a Kushina.

-Perdone mi asombro, –sonrojada- pero no suelo darle la mano a personas muertas hace 20 años.

-17 años… -sumándose a la broma- y te has vuelto una mujer muy bella Kurenai-chan.

Todos las miraban sorprendidos. Pero era fácil saber que esa escena se repetiría bastante durante los siguientes días. Naruto no cabía de su felicidad. Volver a la hoja, volver a su "familia" era una sensación indescriptible. Rato después, caminando por la aldea hacia la torre Hokage, Kushina observaba extrañada como todos saludaban con cariño y respeto a Naruto.

-"Buenos días Naruto-sama" –"Es bueno verlo Naruto-sama" –"Buen día Naruto-san".

Sakura no le había mentido, Naruto había logrado que la aldea lo respetara. En tanto Yuri se despidió del grupo argumentando que visitaría a los Nakamura. Todos le sonrieron y la saludaron con la mano. Minutos después, llegaron a la torre Hokage. En los pasillos encontraron a Shizune que se abrazó a Naruto con alegría. Sakura guio a Kushina a la oficina de Tsunade. La pelirosa no sentía celos de su Sempai. Sabía que Naruto la quería como a una hermana. Los dejaron charlando tranquilamente, y las mujeres fueron directo a ver a la Hokage. Ni bien entraron, Tsunade emitió su gesto más distendido de alegría. Naruto le había informado a través de los sapos sobre Kushina. Pero saberlo no era lo mismo que verlo.

-Kushina, -abrazándola- no lo puedo creer.

-tampoco yo, -sonriendo- ¿Quién lo diría? tu siendo Hokage de la hoja ttebane.

Tsunade recordó su "exilio" luego de la muerte de Dan. Era increíble visto desde ese enfoque, pero real gracias a Naruto. La rubia también abrazó a Sakura bruscamente. Pero en esta ocasión el "apriete" de su estudiante casi la deja sin oxígeno.

-¡Maldición Sakura! –Sorprendida, apartándose- sí que eres fuerte ahora. Y no solo eso –observando su belleza- estas…radiante –sonriendo

-Gracias Tsunade-sensei,-feliz por los halagos- me alegra estar de vuelta.

-¿Y con Naruto? –quiso saber la líder con astucia.

La pelirosa asintió sonrojada y Tsunade sonrió ampliamente

-ja ja ja ese niño tonto sí que se sacó la grande contigo - dijo la mujer divertida.

-¡¿A quién le dices niño tonto?! –Anuncio un hombre alto, rubio y muy guapo en la puerta- vieja borracha y amargada –enojado

Una vena comenzó a hincharse en la frente de la líder. Estaba furiosa, sin dudas. Kushina y Sakura se disculparon con Tsunade y salieron casi corriendo de la oficina cerrando las puertas tras su salida. La Hokage no se movía, Naruto tampoco. El rubio odiaba que lo llamara "niño tonto". La mujer aborrecía el mote de "vieja". Se miraron profundamente y Naruto todavía ofuscado abrió sus brazos ampliamente como esperando un abrazo. Ella saltó a sus brazos llorando de la emoción

-¡Naruto, Narutito! –Lagrimeando- ¡No sabes cuánto te extrañé!

-ya, ya abuela –avergonzado y acariciando la cabeza de la rubia en su pecho- también te extrañé.

-No se te ocurra irte nunca más. ¡Y ya no me digas vieja! –dándole en suave coscorrón.

-Gomen abuela,-sonriendo- tu no me dices niño y yo no te digo vieja ¿de acuerdo?

-Hai –contestó Tsunade acariciando el rostro del rubio- Por cierto….Sakura me confirmó que….

Naruto solo asintió y ambos sonrieron.

-Me alegro por ustedes hijo, -yendo su escritorio- tenía la esperanza que su historia acabara bien.

-Abuela…..tenemos que hablar, -sacando un pergamino- Primero, aquí te tengo un regalo que seguro te gustará.

Naruto soltó el contenido y sobre el escritorio surgieron 10 botellas enormes.

-Sake especial del país del arroz… –ante los ojos desorbitados de Tsunade- Un amigo de la niebla es aficionado al trago y tiene una bodega que….

No pudo terminar que ya Tsunade rodeó el escritorio y lo abrazó calurosamente.

-Por eso eres mi niño preferido –llorando de emoción- el mejor regalo para tu abuela ¡Si señor!

-Ya ya, tranquila –sonriendo- lo segundo es pedirle que se haga una prueba a Sakura para el ascenso a Jounnin.

-¿Crees que esta lista?- interrogó la líder mientras guardaba su regalo escondiéndolo de Shizune.

\- Lo está, estoy más que seguro.- aseguró Naruto seriamente.

-Me alegro, -asintió la mujer- porque ambos deben ser incorporados a los ANBU de la raíz.

Naruto iba a protestar pero Tsunade lo empujó a una silla y luego de un: "Siéntate y escucha". Le relató toda la historia de Kakashi como líder y Sasuke incorporado etc, etc, etc. A sí mismo le aclaró que esta división no formaba parte del control del consejo de ancianos. Naruto asintió complacido. Del consejo nuevo, solo en Shikaku Nara se podía confiar. Así que era mejor seguir bajo las órdenes de Tsunade.

 **Fin del capítulo.**


	35. CAPITULO 32

**CAPITULO 32: SECRETOS DEL PASADO**

Kushina y Sakura caminaron por las calles de Konoha como de vista. Muchas cosas habían cambiado desde la huida de la pelirroja. Kushina disfrutaba de la compañía de Sakura pero se mantenía alerta en sus 5 sentidos. Hasta nuevo aviso, cada habitante de esa aldea podía ser su enemigo. Sakura lo notaba, pero también entendía que nada podía hacerse por el momento. Había muchas cosas que aclarar y su padre podía estar en medio del asunto. Precisamente en esos momentos, en la oficina del Hokage. Naruto debía estar informando a Tsunade-sama cada detalle de lo que sabían sobre su madre. Una cosa era segura, no habría descanso hasta saber toda la verdad. Sakura guío a Kushina hasta el departamento de Naruto, el cual tenía dos habitaciones y seria por el momento, el hogar de la pelirroja. 

En tanto, Naruto y Tsunade intercambiaron información sobre lo poco que Kushina recordaba. La rubia enfureció al saber el destino de su amiga. Pero la culpa la impulsaba, culpa por no haber estado en Konoha ese fatídico día que Kyuubi ataco la aldea: 

-¡Maldito Kyuubi! –bramó Tsunade- sin él, tu padre….tu madre… 

-Es injusto acusar al zorro, -aclaró Naruto sorprendiendo a la Hokage. 

-Pero Naruto…. 

-No abuela escucha bien, -fastidioso- Por años esta aldea se ha dedicado acusar de sus problemas a todo aquel que es diferente. Kyuubi tiene su naturaleza destructiva, sería tonto no admitirlo. Pero el verdadero monstruo aquí, es Uchiha Madara. 

-Es cierto… -admitió la líder- y con respecto a lo de Kushina. Esta misma noche convocaré al consejo y en especial a los Yamanaka. Se sabrá la verdad y tomaré medidas contra los culpables. 

-Hai, - asintió serio el Uzumaki- esta noche vendré con mi Oka-san a esta oficina.

-De acuerdo Naruto. En esta reunión habrá mucho Ninja de buen nivel, si hay traidores…. 

-Traeré a Sakura y a Kakashi-sensei también, -serio- con ellos y usted no habrá posibilidad de lucha. 

Tsunade vio salir al rubio muy preocupado ¿Qué secretos escondía en la mente de Kushina? ¿Acaso había visto u oído algo indebido? ¿Qué podía ser? sin dudas la reunión nocturna aclararía por fin toda la oscuridad de este tema. O seria el comienzo de una sangrienta purga interna en la villa de la hoja. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* 

Yuri Nagumo caminaba por las calles alegremente. La aldea de la hoja era un lugar hermoso para vivir, eso pensaba la niña. Hermosa primavera y verano no tan caluroso, otoño más bien tibio y un invierno que aun ella no disfrutaba. Era esa manera de pensar y de vivir, de la que siempre hacía gala la peliazul. Pocos podrían apostar aun habiéndola visto, cuanto poder guardaba en su interior. Esas femeninas curvas y ese elegante kimono rosado, esos ojos celestes que asemejaban al cielo despejado. Tenía un poder brutal, pero nunca le había gustado usarlo. Si tuviese que elegir, la vida de civil junto a la familia Nakamura era todo lo necesitaba de la vida.

Desde que tenía conciencia, nunca había vivido demasiado tiempo en algún lugar. Sus amos la habían llevado por diversos lugares generalmente escapando de algo. Ciertamente no había tenido suerte con ellos. Bandidos, ladrones, estafadores, toda clase de alimañas entre las cuales se destacaba el tal Kabuto Yakushi. Yuri aun recordaba como al ser vencida por los esclavos muertos del peliblanco, tuvo que servirle sin discusiones. Ella podía ver dentro del corazón de las personas que la controlaban. Nunca supo porque motivo. Seguramente era parte de la maldición que la había condenado desde su nacimiento. Pero por fortuna, la anciana rana Shima consultó con el sabio de la montaña sagrada. Una información que llegó a oídos de la peliazul en los frecuentes entrenamientos junto a Sakura. 

_Flash Back: en la aldea de la niebla_

_Yuri indicaba a Sakura como manejar el agua a su alrededor. La pelirosa era una buena alumna y descubrió que Yuri contrariamente a lo pensado, era una excelente maestra. La peliazul había avanzado mucho con Sakura que ya podía crear ciertos jutsu de buen nivel. El problema era que Sakura no disponía de mucho chakra en su cuerpo. Razón por la cual no era viable usar el Suiton en sus combates. Yuri entonces le mostró que ella tampoco tenía gran chakra en su interior. La pelirosa algo desconcertada, no entendía como la niña podía crear tremendos jutsu sin chakra suficiente.  
_

_-Sakura-san –sonriendo- los maestro de agua normales siempre entrenan y viven con la creencia de que pueden "controlar" el agua a su voluntad. Cosa que les cuesta mucho chakra porque el poder del agua es enorme.  
_

_-todo elemento requiere de nuestro chakra para ser manipulado- recitó Sakura como en la academia.  
_

_-Eso no es del todo cierto –señaló la peliazul- los ninjas usan su chakra para tomar posesión del elemento. ¿Pero no es mejor que el agua nos ayude?  
_

_-¿Nos… ayude?- preguntó sin entender la pelirosa._

 __

 _-Si usted logra comunicarse con el agua a su alrededor. Podrá asociarse con ella –sonriendo._

_La peliazul levantó su palma derecha y una pequeña porción de agua salió del lago en el campo de entrenamiento. Ese agua se acercó flotando a ella y Yuri le enseñó que a pesar de llamarla con su chakra inicialmente, luego gran parte de la energía surgía del propio líquido.  
_

_-Increíble… –dijo Sakura- significa que extraes el chakra del agua haciendo que los jutsu se formen con su propia energía –sonriendo_

 __

 _-Es correcto – asintiendo- lleva tiempo acostumbrarse a la idea. Pero tus costos de chakra se reducirán enormemente. Así mismo un río, un lago, o la propia lluvia te proporcionaran energía alternativa para luchar, o para curar a tus amigos._

 __

 _-Niña…-interrumpió la clase Shima- hablé con el sabio de la montaña. Creo que podemos quitar tu maldición. Pero primero, ¿Sabes por qué tienes esa maldición?_

 __

 _-No abuelita, en mis viajes he buscado respuestas, pero no encontré nada. Solo sé que debo obedecer a los que me derrotan. Y además que mi Kekengenkai no debo dárselo a nadie.  
_

_-¿Pero no sabes porque….verdad?- sentencio la rana._

 __

 _-Sip, -asintiendo- pero ahora no me preocupa tanto. Mi señor es bueno, -sonriendo- su corazón es puro. No me hará daño, ni me pedirá hacer daño a los niños._

 _-¿Y si alguien te derrota? –preguntó Sakura siguiendo la lógica.  
_

_-Bue…no, -dudando- eso sería un problema ciertamente -sonriendo_

 _-Mejor te quitas la maldición y ya –señaló Shima- pero te contaré la leyenda de los Nagumo. La leyenda de los maestros del agua.  
_

__

_La anciana se sentó junto a las mujeres, y mientras Yuri sacaba de una canasta el almuerzo que había preparado, la rana contó que hace muchos años el dios del agua organizó un torneo para entrenar a su hijo con los simples mortales. Pero a pesar de que el semi dios derrotó a casi todos los oponentes de varios lugares en el mundo, fue claramente aplastado por un hombre, el líder de la familia Nagumo._

 __

 _El arrogante Nagumo se burló del caído, argumentando que el agua era parte de su familia. Que jamás seria derrotado por ningún ser en el control del agua. Por supuesto que Mizu no Kami, (el dios del agua) enfureció por sus palabras. Y el mismo decidió darle una lección al arrogante mortal. Disfrazado como un retador humano, se dispuso a enseñarle superioridad en una batalla personal. Pero su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando Yayui Nagumo lo enfrentó igualándolo en poder.  
_

_Kami-sama bajó de los cielos a reprender la infantil actitud de su hijo Mizu. Y premió a los Nagumo con el "agua sagrada". Un poder de comprimir el agua haciéndola incluso resistente al rayo. Pero Mizu furioso, también le otorgó su propio "presente". Como Nagumo se había atrevido a medirse con un dios. Este lo castigo con una maldición de servidumbre eterna sobre los mortales comunes. Maldición, que solo podrían quitarse los que demuestren humildad suficiente, para servir a la humanidad de la que se diferenciaban por su herencia._

 __

 _-¿Qué significa eso?- interrumpió Sakura- no he visto hacer nada malo a Yuri desde…  
_

_-No Sakura-san… –señalo Yuri- "humildad", es compartir mi técnica hereditaria con otro mortal. El problema es….que me conectaré con esa persona para siempre. Si le doy mi técnica, será mi hermano o hermana de sangre. Y cuando esa persona muera, yo moriré junto a ella.  
_

_-Morirás con quien compartas tu poder… –dijo la rana asintiendo- se llama..."el sacrificio del dragón"_

_-La mitad del corazón hacia el humano…- concluyo Yuri- compartir el poder y morir junto a él, al mismo tiempo._

 _Fin del flash Back:_

Yuri llegó a la casa Nakamura. La familia la recibió con alegría. Todos la querían mucho y no lo ocultaban de ninguna forma. Yuri aun pensaba en su maldición. Se sentía libre, por fin lo era completamente. Ciertamente podía morir en cualquier instante si "la otra mitad de su corazón" fallecía. Pero por lo menos se había asegurado que su poder no cayera en manos inescrupulosas. Sentía que había descubierto a la persona ideal para su otra mitad. Lo supo desde que la vio por primera vez. Esa persona, jamás la defraudaría. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

En la tarde-noche de la aldea se corrió la voz del regreso de Naruto. En realidad fue muy sencillo porque Gai y Rock Lee pasaron por la entrada que custodiaba el equipo Kurenai y se enteraron. Por supuesto las escandalosas "bestias verdes", trasmitieron el mensaje a toda la hoja. Los amigos de Naruto se agolparon en el departamento del rubio y fueron recibidos por Sakura y Kushina alegremente. Todos antiguos "novatos" y sus sensei aparecieron por allí y se deleitaron con la belleza de las anfitrionas. El clima festivo y los comentarios graciosos fueron un gran recibimiento para Kushina. La pelirroja pudo admirar en las historias de cada amigo de Naruto, como su hijo había influido positivamente en cada aspecto de sus vidas. Y se sintió muy feliz. Dichosa de comprobar como su hijo había borrado la oscuridad que lo rodeaba.

Naruto regresó a su casa, y en la puerta se encontró con Kakashi y Sasuke que para variar llegaban tarde. Cuando Kushina vio a Sasuke, no pudo evitar sonreír. Nadie entendió la intimidad de un abrazo caluroso que le dio. Pero la pelirroja aclaró muy alegre que Mikoto Uchiha (madre de Sasuke) fue una gran amiga suya. Sasuke se sonrojó y sonrío amistosamente sorprendiendo a todos. Sin dudas Kushina tenía ese "poder especial" de lograr la amistad y el cariño de los que la rodeaban. Un poder también de Naruto. Hubo cena improvisada y algunos tragos de Sake prometiendo organizarlo mejor para dentro de dos días, cuando el fin de semana llegara. Un par de horas después, la mayoría se despidió de los recién llegados y partieron al abrigo de la noche a sus domicilios.

Kushina tragó duro cuando Naruto le comentó la reunión que se realizaría para destrabar sus recuerdos. La pelirroja desconfió, pero Naruto la tranquilizó diciendo que él mismo, Sakura y Kakashi estarían allí para respaldarla. El Ninja copia miraba a Kushina encantado. No tenía que ver con lo sexual ciertamente, sino con los gratos recuerdos de su juventud. Su sensei Minato solía invitar a comer a su equipo, su esposa era amable y cariñosa con ellos. Era por tanto, un grato recuerdo verla de nuevo sana y salva. 

Sin embargo Kakashi estaba más concentrado lograr que Naruto le devolviera los ICHA ICHA que se había llevado. Naruto se divirtió simulando no recordar el famoso "paquete para la soledad" de su sensei y bromeó junto a Sakura sobre una infortunada tormenta que lo había hecho perder todas sus pertenencias. El rostro del Ninja copia se puso pálido como la nieve y parecía a punto de colapsar allí mismo. Naruto y Sakura estallaron en risas al verlo en tamaño estado, solo por sus libros "perdidos". Por supuesto Naruto le devolvió el paquete y Kakashi sonrojado por las miradas de Kushina lo abrió disimuladamente (según él) y contó los libros para saber si estaban todos. Las bromas terminaron cuando se prepararon para la reunión en la oficina de la Hokage. Ese asunto se prevenía peligroso.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Una hora después en la oficina, Tsunade y Shizune lo tenían todo dispuesto para la comitiva que estaría presente. Lord Hiashi Hyuuga y su sobrino Neji, Shikaku y Shikamaru Nara, Inoichi y su hija Ino, Naruto, Kushina, Sakura y Kakashi. Los miembros del consejo estaban profundamente impresionados por la presencia de Kushina. Había oscuros secretos por descubrir y cualquiera podía ser culpable.

Tsunade notó las reacciones y describió el informe de Naruto. Seguidamente Kushina fue sentada en una silla, en el centro de la oficina. Tsunade ordenó a los Yamanaka actuar. Ino avanzó y se vio la clara duda en su padre al moverse. Naruto miró al rubio consejero profundamente y le dijo: 

-Ignoro porque está dudando en ayudar a mi madre a recordar Inoichi-sama...-serio- Pero una cosa si le advierto, si algo le ocurre a mi madre, eso no podría perdonarlo jamás. 

La velada amenaza de Naruto congeló el corazón de todos. No hacía falta ser un genio para notar el brutal poder que escondía el Sannin. Tal vez ni luchando todos juntos tendrían éxito contra él. Además había que sumar a Tsunade, Shizune, Sakura y Kakashi. Los cuales, sin dudar apoyarían al rubio contra quien fuera. Los Yamanaka colocaron sus manos sobre la cabeza de Kushina. Ambos cerraron los ojos y un suave chakra celeste surgió de sus palmas abiertas. La pelirroja parecía adormecerse y cerró sus ojos con suavidad. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

 _En el interior de la mente de Kushina:_

 _Ino e Inoichi estaban parados en la completa oscuridad. Nada se veía, nada se movía a su alrededor. La joven se sorprendió bastante por el espectáculo frente a sus ojos. Nunca había visto un paisaje mental totalmente nulo. Se suponía que si alguien permitía una intrusión mental, debían estar viendo algún recuerdo o construcción del subconsciente. Pero ante sus ojos, no había absolutamente nada. ¿Qué significaba esto?_

_-Oto-sama, esto no es normal ¿Cierto?- consultó la bella rubia confundida  
_

_Inoichi estiró sus brazos intentando tocar algo sólido en la oscuridad a su alrededor. No se movía de su sitio, pero se lo notaba seguro. Y esto era porque tenía una buena idea de la situación. Experiencia pura._

 __

 _-No se te ocurra moverte Ino… – dijo el padre mirando a su hija- esto es una trampa mental.  
_

_-¿Una trampa? Pero yo no veo nada –acotó la chica con desconfianza._

 __

 _-Esa es la idea…-aseguro Inoichi- Y en cuanto das un paso aquí, caes en un abismo. Tu mente se pierde en un lugar infinito. Este Genjutsu es muy peligroso.  
_

_-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Acaso conoces quien hace estas cosas?  
_

_-Era un diseño de tu abuelo, -señaló el líder de los Yamanaka- deberías repasar más a menudo nuestros jutsu familiares.  
_

_Ino se sonrojó por el oculto reproche. Sabía que se refería a su noviazgo con Sasuke. Ino estaba en una época complicada. En una relación extraña para cánones normales, pero estable. Pronto abandonaría la casa de su familia. Y eso siempre causaba tensión._

_-¿Qué se hace para pasar de aquí? –preguntó intentando desviar el tema incómodo._

 _-Esa es la trampa en esencia. De esta posición inicial no se puede pasar. -serio- Nuestra única opción es "atraer" la verdadera puerta de esta mente hacia nosotros. Y para ello, debes darme tus manos._

_Los Yamanaka juntaron sus manos parándose frente a frente, y un aura azulada los rodeó. Pronto como si fuera un meteoro de luz rojizo, una puerta se acercó frenando frente a ellos. Era una puerta circular, y un sello enorme la bloqueaba. Además de varios sub-sellos trababan al principal._

 __

 _-Maldita sea –dijo ofuscado el padre- cuando escuché la historia de Tsunade-sama, calculé que tipo de jutsu podía hacerle eso a la mente de Kushina-sama.  
_

_Ino miró a sus pies ahora iluminados por la puerta, y vio que estaba parada en una pequeña plataforma. Alrededor, todo era vació. Comenzaba a sentir algo de vértigo. ¿Qué clase de sensación seria caer en el jutsu de su abuelo? Definitivamente no quería averiguarlo.  
_

_-Ino observa la puerta, ¿Qué puedes decirme?_

 __

 _-¿Lo obvio? Esto es un sello Yamanaka. Alguien de nuestro clan lo hizo._

 _Inoichi sonrío tristemente. Lo que diría no era fácil, pero debía advertir a su hija. La herencia de la familia era mucho más que sus jutsu y propiedades. También las responsabilidades y los crímenes se heredaban lamentablemente.  
_

_-Ino… tu abuelo era un genio. –Advirtió Inoichi a su hija- Sus jutsu eran de un nivel que aterrarían a cualquiera. Pero sus ideas sobre cómo debía manejarse la aldea en ese tiempo, no se corresponden con la actualidad.  
_

_-¿Qué….que quieres decir Oto-sama?_

 __

 _-Que si abrimos este sello, -serio- podemos condenar a todo el clan al exterminio por traición.  
_

_-¿Por qué?  
_

_-Ley de Sandaime Hokage, "Atentar contra la familia de un Hokage, merece pena capital por alta traición"  
_

_-Ahora entiendo, -indicó Ino razonando la situación- Naruto es hijo de Yondaime. Kushina-sama era su esposa –preocupada  
_

_Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Miraron profundo a la oscuridad y reflexionaron que había un camino por tomar. Ino sonrío de repente, recordando algo muy importante y sorprendiendo a su padre le dijo:_

 __

 _\- Oto-sama… sé que no me corresponde decidir, sino a ti. Pero si yo fuera la líder del clan. Confiaría en Naruto.  
_

_-¿Crees que nos perdonaran? –serio  
_

_-Ni tú ni yo hicimos esto, Naruto no la tomara contra nosotros- sonriendo_

 __

 _Inoichi reflexionó un momento. Naruto nunca había odiado a la aldea o sus habitantes. A pesar de todo lo que le hicieron. Valía la pena confiar en él. Pero como líder de su clan, tenía que prevenir cualquier eventualidad, así que buscaría salvar a su familia por sobre todas las cosas.  
_

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

En el mundo real:

Ino y su padre abrieron los ojos al mismo tiempo. Ambos se alejaron un paso de Kushina que continuaba en trance. Sus posturas estaban rígidas. Como quien está apunto de desatar e infierno. Sin embargo, nadie en la habitación entendió la maniobra como agresiva.

-Hokage-sama, Naruto-san, hemos descubierto que un sello Yamanaka bloquea los recuerdos de Kushina-sama –declaró Inoichi

El ambiente se caldeó rápidamente, miradas fugases entre todos parecían desatar problemas en cualquier momento. Naruto se mantenía tranquilo, pero vigilante al decir: 

-De acuerdo, abrámoslo –de brazos cruzados 

-No es tan sencillo… -señaló Inoichi cauteloso- puedo abrirlo es cierto, pero quiero hacer un trato antes de eso. 

-¿Un trato? –Preguntó Tsunade visiblemente molesta- no hay trato cuanto tienes una orden directa de mi parte. 

-Si mi padre…. el creador de este sello, forma parte de una conspiración –advirtió Inoichi- Eso condenara a mi familia entera por la ley del tercer Hokage. No tengo intensión de desobedecerle Tsunade-sama, pero tampoco puedo perjudicar a mi familia. 

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? –pregunto ofuscado Naruto 

-Pagaré con mi vida, la culpa mi clan. –Dijo serio el líder de los Yamanaka- si es que así se requiere. 

-Trato hecho. Pero alguien más debe ingresar contigo –ordenó Tsunade. Naruto, sin mediar más palabras se colocó junto a su madre. Y entonces los Yamanaka volvieron a ingresar, junto con Naruto esta vez, a la mente de Kushina. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

 _En la mente de Kushina:_

 _Frente al sello, Inoichi abrió la puerta advirtiendo que tuvieran cuidado con futuras trampas. Naruto y la chica aportaron su chakra para ayudar a la apertura de la gran puerta. Cuando los sellos desaparecieron, pudieron ver la sala de parto donde Kushina daba a luz. Minato junto a ella preocupado, enfermeras, medico, Naruto naciendo._

 __

 _Inoichi, Ino y Naruto eran solo presencias astrales cerca de la escena. Pasó el tiempo y Kushina se incorporó de la camilla cuando vio que en la habitación no había nadie. Llamó a los gritos a las enfermeras, quería que le trajeran a su hijo. Pero nadie le contestó a sus ruegos. La pelirroja, agotada y débil se puso de pie con mucho esfuerzo. Tambaleándose salió por el pasillo en busca de su bebé.  
_

_Llegó como pudo a la sala de maternidad. Allí estaba Naruto y ella sonríe pegadas sus manos contra el vidrio. Acto seguido intenta llegar a su niño, y un grupo de AMBU la detiene. Estaba también Danzou, los ancianos del consejo y también Idoichi Yamanaka, el padre del actual líder. Kushina observa a su hijo y nota el sello en su vientre. Se desespera, intenta con todo su corazón llegar al bebé en su cuna. Pelea con sus puñetazos y derriba a tres ANBU que la aprisionaban. Hasta que finalmente el número y la debilidad de parturienta la someten.  
_

_Los fantasmas que observan el recuerdo sonríen levemente. "Vaya carácter –piensan al mismo tiempo- débil, cansada y recién dando a luz. Pero nunca se rinde"  
_

_Luego sucede los que se suponía. Danzou habla de conspiración, habla que sus hombres avisaron de la "muerte" de su esposa al Yondaime mientras estaba enfrentando al Kyuubi. Y por último el padre de los Yamanaka trabajando sobre la mente de Kushina. Ino al ver este recuerdo, no pudo contener las lágrimas.  
_

_-Se portaron como salvajes despojándolo de su madre-señalo la rubia, que no pudo evitar echar leña al fuego con ese comentario.  
_

_Inoichi le recuerda que Danzou y los suyos consideraban a los Jinchuriki como simples "armas". Seguramente el consejero planeó apropiarse de Naruto, al no quedarle familia._

_Seguidamente, todo se volvió borroso a su alrededor. Como atrapados por un torbellino de luces, pasaron al recuerdo de Kushina sobre Kizashi Haruno. La escena se daba en la habitación donde la mujer había dado a luz. Pero se veía borrosa, como a través de un vidrio levemente sucio. Inoichi señaló que sin duda ese, era un recuerdo creado por su padre. Y era fácil comprobarlo porque Kizashi Haruno, nunca estuvo en el hospital ese día.  
_

_-¿Cómo lo sabe? –preguntó Naruto para despejar toda duda.  
_

_\- Kizashi tuvo la tarea de custodiar a los jóvenes Chunnin y Gennin. Además de los heridos entre los que yo estaba. Todos estuvimos encerrados en las cuevas de la montaña Hokage durante un día completo. El problema fue un derrumbe de un pasillo interno en el monte Hokage._

 __

 _Volvió el tornado de luces pasando al siguiente recuerdo. Aparecieron en un laboratorio. Kushina estaba sobre una camilla con su bata del hospital toda ensangrentada. Sus ojos color violeta estaban abiertos pero no reflejaban vida. Era como un cuerpo vacío, una mente en blanco.  
_

_Los fantasmas se preguntaron ¿qué demonios era ese lugar? Y en respuesta a esa pregunta apareció Orochimaru serpenteando su lengua. Comenzó a inyectar líquidos en la indefensa pelirroja y le hacía preguntas. Naruto hervía de rabia, pero nada podía hacer. Eso era parte del pasado, era un recuerdo, solo eso. ¡Y aun así se sentía tan impotente!  
_

_Finalmente el tornado los trasportó a un recuerdo de Kushina corriendo por el bosque nevado. Se sentían explosiones detrás de ella. Era el último recuerdo de su madre. Pero ya había suficientes respuestas para todos.  
_

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

En el mundo real:

Cuando los Yamanaka y Naruto volvieron a la realidad. Inoichi relató allí mismo cada detalle de lo que vieron. Ino tenía la cabeza baja y hacia tremendos esfuerzos para no llorar. Su padre moriría, era la ley. Kakashi señaló que los viejos registros de la Raíz, identificarían a todos los que estuvieron con Danzou ese día. La Hokage portaba una irritación tal, que Naruto podía sentir el chakra de la mujer a su lado en un punto de "ebullición".

Sakura ayudó a levantarse a Kushina que estaba mareada. La condujo a un rincón apartado de la oficina y allí la sentó para que descanse. Naruto se acercó a Tsunade, y susurró a su oído algunas palabras. La rubia avanzó al centro del lugar. Parecía abarcar a todos con la mirada. Como estrujándolos.

-Todos los implicados en el pasado serán arrestados e interrogados. Bien sabemos que los ex-consejeros están muertos. Lo cual nos ahorra la molestia dada la nueva información. Con respecto a la familia Yamanaka, la ley es clara…. 

Inoichi al escuchar esto, avanzó en claro gesto de entrega. Era su fin, pero su deber como líder estaba cumplido al haber salvado a su familia. 

-Naruto tiene razón….la ley establecida por el Yondaime Hokage dice: "El perjudicado, o su familia puede pedir clemencia a favor del clan culpable"- concluyó la Hokage con una leve sonrisa. 

Inoichi abrió los ojos sorprendido y observó a Naruto con gesto de agradecimiento. Ino fue menos sutil, y lo abrazó calurosamente agradeciéndole al rubio Uzumaki por salvar a su padre. Todos comenzaron a retirarse. Por fortuna, los acontecimientos anteriores (el juicio a Sasuke) habían ayudado a condenar a los ex-consejeros de culpas que recién ahora salían a la luz. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Esa noche, en el departamento de Naruto. Kushina y su hijo cenaban un par de tazones de ramen. El rubio la observaba complacido y sorprendido. Ella no parecía molesta, asustada o triste. Inoichi había dicho que los recuerdos de Kushina volverían día con día, una vez abierto el sello antiguo. Naruto la miraba y no podía evitar agradecerle a Kami-sama tenerla a su lado. Aun recordaba como su madre había luchado ferozmente, como una leona herida, cuando intentaron alejarla de su hijo.

Naruto estiró su brazo, y le acarició el rostro. Solo para comprobar que Kushina era real. Que su madre estaba ahí y ya nunca lo dejaría. La pelirroja sonrío con emoción. 

Conversaron hasta altas horas de la noche. Sobre construir una mansión para vivir en ella. Kushina dijo que seguramente pronto Naruto la abandonaría cuando se comprometiera con cierta pelirosa. El rubio le sonrío a ese comentario, y dijo que construiría en unos terrenos heredados de su padre, una mansión suficientemente grande para todos. Estaban juntos y nadie los separaría, podían vivir tranquilos en Konoha.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Sakura regresó con su padre alegremente. El asunto Kizashi Haruno en la conspiración estaba resuelto. Así que pudo cenar con sus padres tranquilamente, y por fin pudo confesarles su noviazgo con Naruto. Su madre enseñó disgusto, ya que aún calaba hondo en la memoria de los aldeanos el asunto del Kyuubi. Pero sorprendente sin embargo, fue la actitud de su padre. Kizashi se mostró indiferente a la noticia, hasta que Sakura nombró a Kushina.

Kizashi sonrío complacido ante esto, para luego pedirle a su hija una pronta cena con Naruto y su madre para "conocerse". La madre de Sakura se sorprendió, pero no la pelirosa que captó enseguida el significado de todo. Sakura supuso lo correcto, Kizashi había sido uno de los guardaespaldas del Yondaime. Conocía la identidad de Naruto, al relacionarlo con Kushina. Por lo tanto no se opondría a la relación de su hija con Naruto "Namikase". Sakura no podía evitar cierta molestia porque era el apellido de Naruto el que lo hacía aceptable para su padre. Pero ya no le interesaba. Ella lo amaba desde antes de saber quién era en realidad, eso era lo que tenía real valor. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* 

Un par de días después, en el campo de entrenamiento número 7. Hatake Kakashi dirigía una reunión bastante numerosa. Naruto y Sakura miraban la vestimenta de los integrantes de raíz. Vestidos como el clásico Jounnin de elite al servicio de la Hokage. Pero con la diferencia que todo el atuendo era negro. Pantalón, camisa, chaleco. Todo negro. 

Kakashi explicó a sus estudiantes que en la raíz no había ningún ninja de rango inferior a Jounnin. Era un equipo de elite. Se requería a los mejores, a los más poderosos, a los más hábiles. En ese campo, también estaban Tsunade y Kushina. Ambas querían ver el examen de Sakura. La pelirosa enfrentaría a un integrante de raíz. Debía demostrar sus habilidades y aprobar ante los ojos de la Hokage y Kakashi. El Ninja copia estaba junto a Naruto observando la zona donde sería la pelea. De pronto, por el medio del bosque apareció Yuri corriendo alegremente. 

-¡Naruto-san, Sakura-san! –sonriendo y acercándose dando saltitos joviales. 

-¡¿Qué hace esta niña aquí?! –Bramo Tsunade- Esta es una prueba privada ¡Sáquenla!

Un par de ANBU (guardaespaldas de la Hokage) interceptaron a Yuri. Pero no pudieron agarrarla. Ella seguía avanzando sin preocuparse de sus atacantes. Los ANBU la agarraban pero su cuerpo se volvía de forma líquida, volviendo a formarse nuevamente metros más adelante. 

-Déjala Tsunade –dijo Kushina sonriendo- no hace daño.

La Hokage asintió y los ANBU bastantes frustrados, dejaron de "no atraparla". Yuri se acercó a Naruto y se aferró a su brazo. Kakashi junto a ella, intentó saludarla: 

-Buen día señorita –sonriendo 

-¡AAAHHH! –gritó Yuri espantada y se escondió detrás de Naruto. 

Kakashi rodeó a Naruto para saludarla nuevamente y Yuri salió corriendo para esconderse detrás de Kushina. 

-¿Qué pasa niña?- preguntó la pelirroja divertida 

-Ese hombre…-asustada- ese ojo….es…..un… ¡Pervertido! 

Kakashi se puso rojo como fuego, las mujeres reían y decían que Yuri lo había descubierto con solo mirarlo. Naruto reía pero palmeaba a su sensei dándole ánimos. Mientras Sakura reía desde el centro del campo. 

-Bien Sakura… -prosiguió, rato después Tsunade- los integrantes de raíz no tienen equipo fijo. Se van formando en equipos de 4, según los caracteres de la misión a completar. Por eso, les presentaré a los integrantes de todo el grupo. La nueva Raíz. 

Empezaron a aparecer detrás de los árboles, rodeando el campo de batalla. Yamato, Sai, Shikamaru, Temari, Ino, Anko, Neji y Karin. Todos de vestimenta oscura, pero sin los atuendos clásicos del ANBU. Respetando la ropa que lo ponía del lado de la Hokage. Naruto se acercó a Kakashi y le consultó sobre Karin. El Ninja copia argumentó que nadie podía detectar presencias o rastros de chakra como ella. Además su piel le permitía mordida de por medio, curar a sus compañeros. Fue reincorporada en cuanto se probó su lealtad.

-¡Kakashi-sensei! ¿Contra quién debo pelear? –gritaba impaciente la pelirosa 

De pronto, un Ninja con traje de raíz y mascara de gato se paró en el  
centro frente a Sakura. Un gran combate comenzaría en breve, Sakura debería demostrar todo lo entrenado bajo la tutela de Naruto, Kushina y Yuri. 

-¡Ese es tu rival Sakura! –Señalo Kakashi. 

Y una gran batalla dio inicio.

 **Fin del capítulo.**


	36. CAPITULO 33

**CAPITULO 33: LIBRES AL FIN  
**

De pronto, un ninja con traje de raíz y mascara de gato se colocó en el centro frente a Sakura. De brazos cruzados, y actitud arrogante. Su postura era inconfundible, aun si su rostro no se pudiera ver. 

-¡Ese es tu rival Sakura! –Señaló Kakashi. 

-¿Voy a pelear con el estorbo? –Señaló Sasuke sonriendo apenas, quitándose la máscara- ¡Deja las bromas Sempai! Hey Dobe,-mirando a Naruto- ven aquí para que sea divertido. 

Sakura contra todo pronóstico, no enfureció. Se mantuvo seria y mirando fijo a Sasuke. La chica ajustó sus guantes y suavemente cerro sus ojos concentrándose. Se estaba preparando sin tapujos para luchar. Esta actitud agradó mucho a Tsunade. Conocía desde que era niña a esa kunoichi, y sabía que el Uchiha constituyó siempre una "debilidad". Al menos hasta ese momento.

-Interesante…..-susurró Kakashi al grupo que observaba- Sakura no cae en las provocaciones. 

-Tiene más control de su ánimo ciertamente, -apuntó Naruto- pero si el Teme no quiere morir, será mejor que no la provoque demasiado.

-¿Insinúas que lo vencerá?- interrogó el líder de raíz 

-"insinuar" es incorrecto, -sonriendo- afirmó que trapeara el piso con él si la subestima. 

-Le tienes fe a tu entrenamiento –sonriendo- será fantástico ver cuánto ha crecido. 

-En realidad le tengo confianza al entrenamiento de mi madre, y el de Yuri. 

Kakashi se quedó sorprendido. ¿Qué podía haberle enseñado esa niña civil? Era cierto que fue parte de Akatsuki, pero realmente se veía inofensiva. Sin embargo, Kakashi razonó que ya lo juzgaría con sus propios ojos. Sasuke era una gran medida de prueba para ver el rendimiento de Sakura Haruno. 

-¡Pueden comenzar! –bramó la Hokage, impaciente por ver el nivel de su estudiante. 

-¡Sakura-chan! –dijo el rubio sonriendo- no rompas nada que no puedas componer ja ja ja. 

-¿Quién lo diría? –Pensó Sasuke con soberbia- Cree que ella me puede vencer. 

Tsunade junto a Kushina estaban algo más apartadas del resto. Yuri estaba con ellas manteniendo prudente distancia de Kakashi, y observando el combate de su "estudiante".

-Sera difícil para Sakura… –analizó la Hokage- después de todo, es un Uchiha. 

-En realidad, no interesa quien sea…. –apuntó Yuri sin despegar la sonrisa del rostro. 

-¿Qué dices niña? –interrogó Tsunade, mientras Kushina sonreía escuchando 

-Que no importa abuelita –sonriendo- Mira allí… –señalando con el dedo. 

-Es el rio… –dijo como obvio la rubia. 

-Corrección, ese…-gesto travieso- es el chakra de Sakura-san 

-¿Pero….cómo? –dijo la líder sorprendida. 

-Relativo al modo ermitaño –interrumpió Kushina de brazos cruzados- Yuri extrae el chakra natural del agua. O al menos así lo puedo entender yo. 

-¿Entonces….tú? –dijo aun si creerlo Tsunade. 

-Si… –asintiendo- se lo enseñé a Sakura-san. Es muy hábil, -frunciendo la nariz- aprendió rápido. 

El combate había empezado pero ninguno se movía. Todos aguardaban el inicio, Sasuke estaba con su Sharingan de tres aspas activado. Sakura, se encontraba aun con sus ojos cerrados. 

-Muy lista, ojos cerrados- pensaba sonriendo Sasuke- evitara mis Genjutsu. ¿Pero cómo luchara sin verme?- realizando sellos- ¡KATON, JUTSU BOLA DE FUEGO!

Sasuke sopló y el fuego surgió inmenso, avanzando hacia la pelirosa que continuaba sin moverse. Todos pensaron que le daría de lleno en cualquier instante. Pero Sakura a una velocidad increíble, eludió la esfera rodeándola y se lanzó contra el pelinegro para atacar cuerpo a cuerpo. Se trabaron en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pero el Uchiha anticipaba todos los ataques gracias al Sharingan. Finalmente golpeó a Sakura con una patada al estómago, lanzándola lejos y así tomando distancia. La pelirosa se puso de pie sin problemas y continuó el combate con buen ritmo haciendo sellos: 

-Toma esto… ¡SUITON, JUTSU DRAGON DE AGUA! 

Desde el rio a sus espaldas surgió la bestia liquida que elevándose embistió a Sasuke rápidamente. El pelinegro retrocedió y haciendo sellos contesto: 

-¡KATON, JUTSU FUEGO DE DRAGON!

Esta vez la explosión de fuego fue muy superior a la anterior. Chocando con la técnica de agua quedaron igualadas y solo vapor quedo flotando en el aire. Todos observaron con cierto asombro que Sakura dominaba técnicas de agua. Lo cual unidas a su control de tierra, ya la convertían en candidata a Jounnin sin dificultades.

-jum, interesante –señaló Kakashi con su Sharingan descubierto.

-¿Lo ha notado verdad? –preguntó Naruto satisfecho. 

-Si, Sasuke consumió mucho chakra para igualar ese choque, sin embargo Sakura parece no haber usado nada del suyo. 

En tanto Sakura sonreía satisfecha, como si un plan personal estuviera funcionando. 

-¡SUITON, JUTSU GRAN DRAGON DE AGUA!

Esta vez la criatura liquida era el doble de poderosa y grande. Como si el rio mismo, detrás de Sakura se elevara para acabar con Sasuke. El pelinegro se sorprendió de sobremanera. 

-¡Maldita sea, es increíble que pueda hacer eso! –Haciendo sellos- ¡KATON, JUTSU DRAGON DE FUEGO! 

Nuevamente, en el centro del campo se encontraron las dos técnicas pero esta vez, el agua arrasó con el fuego. Todo el ataque se precipitó sobre Sasuke que se movió hacia un costado a último momento evitando el golpe. Por supuesto el pelinegro empezó a notar que luchar a lo lejos era desventaja y se lanzó en combate Tayjutsu. Intercambiaron golpes y el hombre desenvainó su Katana luchando contra los kunai de Sakura. Sasuke minutos después cargó con Raiton, su espada para vencer en choque de filos. Pero Sakura hizo lo propio dándole a sus armas chakra de tierra. 

-Inteligente –señaló Tsunade- chakra de tierra anula el elemente rayo en las armas rivales. Pero….aun así…. 

Sasuke enterró una estocada en el vientre de Sakura. Ella emitió un gesto de dolor y cayó de rodillas frente a él. Sasuke sonrió, la electricidad paralizaría a su víctima. Intentó sacar su arma pero algo se lo impedía. Kakashi iba a detener la pelea pero Naruto le cruzó el brazo deteniéndolo. 

-El combate recién empieza- susurró el rubio. 

Sasuke hacia fuerza pero no podía sacar su arma del cuerpo rival. Sakura elevó su cabeza y una mirada cargada de ironía la acompañó con sonrisa. Sangraba por la boca y en la herida del vientre. Su mano izquierda en tanto, por detrás de la espalda retenía la katana de Sasuke. De pronto, la pelirosa se puso de pie lanzándole un derechazo a su rival. Sasuke vio el puño de la chica cargado de chakra y apenas lo evitó pese a su Sharingan. Sin embargo fue rozado por la potencia y salió despedido varios metros hacia atrás. 

Mientras Sasuke se levantaba y se acomodaba su hombro dislocado por el roce del ataque, Sakura retiró la Katana de su cuerpo y la dobló formando un arco con ella; para luego arrojarla a un costado. En su vientre la herida se cerró casi al instante. Como también desaparecieron un par de cortes en los brazos de la sonriente pelirosa.

-Está mesclando chakra curativo con agua –señaló sorprendida Tsunade- vaya vaya, solo por eso merece ser Jounnin.

Sakura sacó de su estuche en la cintura varios kunai y se los lanzó a Sasuke que retrocedió agarrándolos en el aire. El Uchiha los junto con algunos propios y cargándolos de Raiton los devolvió a su rival directamente. Sakura los esperó a pie firme y grito haciendo sellos: 

-¡DOTON, JUTSU MURO DE TIERRA! 

La pared de tierra se elevó, pero los kunai electrificados la atravesaron como papel. Sasuke pudo apreciar como del otro lado, todas las armas habían impactado en la sorprendida chica. El pelinegro sonrió pensando que había dado en el blanco. Pero Sakura era un clon de tierra que se desarmó frente a sus ojos. Sasuke dio un salto hacia atrás justo en el instante que desde el suelo bajo sus pies, surgió la verdadera Kunoichi con un gancho que volvió a estar cerca de golpearlo. 

Sasuke retrocedió acobardado. Sakura no era más rápida que el ¡Gracias a Kami! Porque solo con rozarlo, le había dislocado un hombro. El Uchiha pensó con acierto que cualquier golpe de la pelirosa directo, le quebraría un hueso. Continuaron combatiendo ferozmente, intercambiaban golpes de todo tipo. De vez en cuando se herían mutuamente con sorpresivos ataques de kunai y shuriken. Rato después chocaron duramente y al separarse, Sasuke tenía un par de kunai clavados en su brazo izquierdo, mientras que Sakura sonreía pese a tener una herida profunda en su pierna derecha y tres shuriken en su hombro. Ambos se quitaron las armas que los lastimaban. Pero la pelirosa cerró rápidamente sus heridas con una luz celeste surgiendo de ellas.

-Un combate largo contra esta versión de Sakura es letal –señaló Yamato a los que estaban cerca. 

-El capitán tiene razón, -continuo el análisis Neji con su Byakugan activado- ella solo tiene que acertar un buen golpe para vencer. Puedo pelear tomando mayores riesgos que su enemigo, porque si recibe heridas, se recompone y mantiene su chakra sin problemas. 

Kakashi junto a Naruto susurró que le parecía ver a Sakura conteniéndose. Naruto sonrió, Sakura era mucho mejor de lo que mostraba hasta ahora. Solo era cuestión de esperar que el avance del combate. Era cuestión de esperar que Sakura se enfureciera, la fuente de su máximo poder. 

Mientras tanto en medio de la batalla, Sasuke sonreía respirando pesado: 

-Felicidades Sakura, -sonriendo- ya no te considero "estorbo". 

-Gracias…-respondió con orgullo la chica. 

-Creo que has…ascendido a… "problema de poca monta"-señaló burlándose. 

Naruto al escuchar ese dialogo, y ver la sonrisa soberbia del moreno, miró a Kakashi y solo pudo decir: 

-Oh oh, ya la hizo enojar…

-¡Esto es todo Uchiha! –Bramó la rosa hecha un infierno- ¡Ahora si me hiciste enojar! 

Sasuke rio y siguió evitando las embestidas de Sakura intentando ponerla bajo Genjutsu. Pero la chica tenía un extraño brillo color celeste en los ojos y estrellaba los puños en el campo causando terremotos y deformando el lugar de la batalla. 

-¡SHAAANAAAROOO! 

Saku INNER:- (¡MATALO; MATALO!, Ino conseguirá novio nuevo en 15 días) 

-Sasuke trata de ponerla bajo Genjutsu, por eso solo esquiva los ataques –acotó Kakashi. 

-Pues seguirá tratando y perdiendo el tiempo –sonrió Naruto- Sakura no usa Genjutsu, pero la anciana Shima le enseñó como bloquearlos. 

Sakura intentó alcanzar a Sasuke pero el pelinegro la sorprendió y luego de varios puñetazos le dio una patada, volviendo a lanzarla lejos. Sasuke estaba cansado, debía acabar rápido el combate. Esta prueba fácil se estaba complicando por el tiempo trascurrido. Sakura en tanto, cayó al suelo duramente cerca de Kakashi y Naruto. El rubio Uzumaki sonriendo se agachó junto a ella y mirándola a los ojos le dijo:

-Ya Sakura-chan….deja de jugar y quítatelos.

La pelirosa se puso de pie y sonrió sádicamente. Por un momento lo había olvidado. 

-Naruto –dijo Kakashi sorprendido- no me digas que…. 

Sakura se acercó al centro del campo nuevamente. Caminaba con tranquilidad y firme. Como si no sintiera cansancio o daño alguno a pesar de los golpes recibidos con anterioridad. Sasuke la observó con neutralidad y dijo: 

-Terminaré con esto ahora mismo –haciendo sellos- ¡RAITON, CHIDORI! 

El brazo derecho del Uchiha se llenó de cargas eléctricas. Sakura no pudo evitar sentir satisfacción al verlo. Estaba forzando a Sasuke a usar uno de sus mejores jutsu. Podía estar fanfarroneando que era una pelea aburrida, pero usar Chidori significaba que empezaba a tomarse en serio el combate. En tanto, cuando Sasuke había recorrido la mitad del camino hacia la posición de Sakura corriendo recto, se detuvo bruscamente y dijo: 

-¡RAITON, CHIDORI NAGASHI!

La electricidad de su brazo rodeó el cuerpo de Sasuke y se liberó por los suelos como serpientes mortíferas lanzándose sobre Sakura. Todo el suelo parecía una red de rayos que comenzaron a arrinconar a la pelirosa. Ella sin embargo no perdió la serenidad, hizo sellos y formó una plataforma de tierra que elevándola hacia el cielo, la puso a salvo. A continuación desde las alturas, ante la atenta mirada de todos los presentes abrió sus botas y extrajo pesas de sus piernas que dejo caer al suelo causando gran estruendo. Todos la miraban sorprendidos, pero las sorpresas siguieron cuando las "inocentes" coderas en sus brazos también fueron quitadas y sueltas, causando estruendo en el terreno bajo.

Sakura Haruno entonces miró al Uchiha a lo lejos, sabiendo que con el Sharingan la veía perfectamente pese a la distancia, y le guiño el ojo sonriendo con picardía. Acto seguido como si se hubiera teletrasportado, estaba atacándolo a pocos pasos de distancia. 

-Es rápida… –pensaron todos, al ver cómo había desaparecido de las alturas de la plataforma y ya estaba cuerpo a cuerpo otra vez contra Sasuke. 

Sakura acertó varios golpes usando su verdadera velocidad y el factor sorpresa, logrando lanzar a Sasuke lejos. Todos estaban pasmados, Sakura al parecer había ganado. Kakashi iba a acercarse para dar por finalizada la pelea cuando Sasuke abruptamente se puso de pie. Chorreaba sangre, tenía tres costillas rotas y el brazo izquierdo colgándole fracturado. Pero su sonrisa no desaparecía. 

-Excelente Sakura… –dijo el moreno casi cayéndose- ahora quiero ver ¡cof cof!, todo lo que tienes. ¡SUNSANOO! 

Los ojos de Sasuke se volvieron átomos amarillos rodeados de rojo. Una figura cadavérica se hizo presente rodeando al pelinegro para resguardarlo. Una armadura espiritual que se completó segundos después, reforzando la defensa sólidamente. El cadavérico guerrero tenía una ballesta lista para disparar. Y sin tener duda alguna apuntó a la kunoichi que se había quedado quieta frente a la aparición por la sorpresa de ver incorporarse al Uchiha. Sakura observó tensarse la gigantesca ballesta y reaccionó dando un largo salto mortal hacia atrás, logrando alejarse. Una saeta fue lanzada al suelo donde estuvo Sakura, y otra más a la distancia que la pelirosa corrió hacia un árbol para impulsarse y esquivarla. Otro virote espiritual surgió y Sakura lo evadió alejándose aún más. Cada vez era más difícil poder acercarse a Sasuke. 

Todos sonreían extasiados por el combate que se daba. Menos Naruto, que empezaba a preocuparse por la salud de su novia y mejor amigo. Sin embargo, tanto Sakura como Sasuke sonreían fascinados por la batalla. Como ninja, era un honor enfrentar con todo al rival. Sakura se sentía muy orgullosa de que Sasuke la atacara con sus mejores técnicas. Era un símbolo de respeto, y ella quería precisamente ganarse eso, mucho más que la propia victoria en batalla. 

-ahora Sasuke tiene la ventaja –dijo Karin sonriendo- he visto a Sunsanoo. Si una solo una saeta le da a esa pelirosa…. 

-veamos los recursos de Sakura para contraatacar –apunto Sai con satisfacción- porque hasta el momento el propio Sasuke no esperaba recibir daño alguno. Y ahora nadie sabe qué tipo de técnicas haya desarrollado Sakura-san. 

Mientras tanto, Tsunade y Kushina hablaban del otro lado del campo:

-Creo que debería parar esto, no quiero que se maten uno a la otra- susurro la Godaime. 

-No no, -dijo sonriendo la pelirroja- aún no ha usado lo que le enseñé. Deja que brille como una estrella Tsunade. No le arrebates el respeto que ha ganado. 

Sunsanoo disparaba una tras otra sus saetas. Y Sakura Haruno, merced de su actual gran velocidad esquivaba por poco yendo de lado a lado. Pero cada vez se alejaba más de la posición de su enemigo. 

-¡maldición! –Pensaba Sakura mientras eludía- no puedo acercarme, tendré que usar todo mi chakra para esto. 

-¡Vamos Sakura! –Grito Sasuke alentándola- ¡Hasta el final! 

-¡Si Sasuke, hasta el final! –Respondió la chica, haciendo gran cantidad de sellos cercana al rio- ¡SUITON, JUTSU ONDA ACUATICA! 

Toda el agua del rio se levantó por sobre la chica como una inmensa ola gigante. Los ninjas alrededor del campo se alejaron corriendo para no ser arrasados por la corriente. La técnica avanzó hacia Sasuke pero desde los costados (en donde los espectadores podían ver) se observó a Sakura correr detrás de la corriente de agua persiguiéndola, para acercarse frontalmente a su enemigo. Sasuke que no podía ver a Sakura detrás de la técnica, se dispuso a resistir el ataque con Sunsanoo. Pero tuvo que consumir casi todo su chakra para fortalecer la dureza de su defensa. Cuando el agua trascurriera, el volvería atacar. Sakura en tanto, a pocos metros de llegar al impacto de la ola contra Sunsanoo, creó dos clones de agua que corrían a sus lados y la verdadera uso la fuerza de sus piernas para saltar muy alto.

-Ese jutsu de agua –dijo sorprendido Kakashi- la más poderosa técnica del Nidaime Hokage. 

-Pero Tobirama-sama, la lograba hacer en un ambiente sin agua –señalo sonriendo Tsunade hablando con Kushina desde otra posición. 

Los clones de Sakura rodearon al espíritu de Sunsanoo por los lados y cuando el efecto de la ola gigante ya había pasado, comenzaron a formar clones de los charcos de agua a su alrededor. Un total de 6 clones rodearon a Sasuke y empezaron a golpear a puño limpio el torso de la defensa espiritual. Sasuke sorpresivamente rodeado, recibía los impactos emitiendo gruñidos. Sus ojos comenzaron a sangrar por el esfuerzo y la ballesta de su técnica dejo paso al escudo y la espada. Los clones de Sakura se movían a su alrededor y era imposible darles a quemarropa. Pero no tuvo tiempo de contraatacar, porque la verdadera Sakura cayó sobre él descendiendo del cielo y con sus puños entrelazados, asestó un tremendo golpe en la cabeza del espíritu usando todo el chakra acumulado que le quedaba en reserva. 

Sasuke nuevamente sorprendido, gritó terriblemente por el dolor y Sunsanoo se deshizo en pedazos ante la mirada de todos. Ambos combatientes quedaron parados uno frente a la otra a distancia de un paso. Los clones de Sakura desaparecieron así como todo su chakra. Sasuke tampoco podía luchar más. Respiraban pesado, ambos sangraban y sonreían satisfechos. El combate había terminado.

Todos se acercaron a felicitarlos, había mucha sorpresa y alegría en todos. Kakashi y Tsunade no dudaron en nombrar "Jounnin" a Sakura Haruno. Sasuke, apoyado en el hombro de Ino recibió la ayuda de Karin que expuso su brazo para una mordida. Sakura fue abrazada de la cintura por Naruto que le susurraba lo orgulloso que estaba.

-¿Le enseñaste a realizar clones dentro de clones? –Le susurró Tsunade a Kushina- ¿Qué esa no es técnica de tu familia exclusivamente? 

-Pronto será de la familia – respondió sonriendo Kushina- no le veo la diferencia en este punto. 

Todos comentaban, y hablaban al mismo tiempo. Sakura sonreía y solo volvió a la seriedad cuando notó las marcas en los brazos de Karin. La chica no podía recuperar su piel a la normalidad y por lo tanto siempre ocultaba la totalidad de su cuerpo. Sakura la miró y dijo: 

-Karin cuando me recupere, te quitare esas marcas en tu cuerpo. 

-¿Puedes hacer eso? –Dijo sorprendida la pelirroja- seria, fantástico –sonriendo. 

-Te felicito Sakura-chan, - le dijo Naruto sonriéndole- aunque es una lástima que no nos quitaras para siempre la molestia del Teme- dijo Naruto perverso. 

-Al menos….con este combate – indicó Sasuke contestando a la provocación- sabemos todos quien mandara en la casa Uzumaki, Dobe.

Ambos se miraron fijo, y las chispas juveniles saltaron como en los viejos tiempos. Todos rieron y lentamente se fueron retirando hacia el interior de la aldea. Sakura Haruno, era la nueva integrante de la raíz. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Media hora después en el hospital, Sakura recostada en una cama se encontraba rodeada de los espectadores del combate. Estaba agotada, pero había demostrado de sobra que merecía el respeto de todos. Sasuke en tanto se encontraba en otra habitación recibiendo atención médica de Tsunade. Charlaban, de las impresiones del combate y cada uno decía que realmente Sakura los había sorprendido. Shikamaru estaba silencioso y serio. Pensativo, como desarrollando el combate nuevamente en su cerebro. Naruto lo observó divertido y quiso saber como todos, su opinión: 

-¡Vamos Shikamaru! –Sonriendo- creo que este combate merece uno de tus análisis. No creo que te haya resultado aburrido, o "problemático". 

Todos lo miraron y cuando se sacaba su etiqueta de "hombre aburrido", era interesante escucharlo:

-Si Sasuke hubiera querido matarte, lamento decir que estarías muerta –serio 

Sakura bajó la cabeza pensándolo como reproche – ¿sigo siendo débil? Pensó la pelirosa 

-Mi punto es… jamás vuelvas a guardarte nada en una misión real. Si te movías casi tan rápido como él con esas pesas. La lógica me indica que ahora eres más veloz que Sasuke. El actuó soberbio al subestimarte, tú actuaste irresponsable al no aprovechar tu máximo poder. 

-¿Y cuál es el veredicto? –preguntó Kakashi sentado en la ventana. 

-Si necesito enviar a un ninja a combate, elijo a Sasuke Uchiha. Porque tiene el instinto asesino que a ti te falta –mirando a Sakura- sin embargo, tu serias mi primera opción por sobre todos –sonriendo- si el asunto, es formar el mejor equipo de Raíz. Ya eras importante como Kunoichi medico ciertamente, pero si además puedes combatir a ese nivel por ti misma, serias un elemento determinante para ganar en batalla contra otro equipo rival. 

Todos sonrieron ampliamente. Era el halago más explícito que hubiese salido de los labios del Nara. Saber que Sakura estaba por sobre todos los integrantes de la raíz para Shikamaru, era sin dudas un importante elogio. 

En la otra habitación, Ino, Shizune y Tsunade atendían a Sasuke: 

-sí que te ha golpeado duro Uchiha –señaló Tsunade- por suerte el chakra de Karin recupera hasta fracturas. 

-Sin embargo tendrás que pasar la noche aquí Sasuke-kun –apuntó Ino- por prevención ¿Sabes? –sonrojada. 

-Se ha vuelto fuerte, -dijo el pelinegro sin emoción mirando el paisaje por la ventana- estoy sorprendido y ansioso. 

-Tsunade-sama… -dijo Shizune que ayudaba a curar el cuerpo- aquí en esta zona…- lado izquierdo del abdomen- hay un sello inhibidor.

-¿Combatiste con un sello inhibidor activado? –Dijo la líder- significa que no tenías todo tu poder. 

-Esto solo limita mi chakra – argumentó serio- Estaba entrenando y no creí que fuera necesario quitarlo. Me equivoqué. Ella es muy rápida, y sus puños son tremendos. 

-Entonces, ¿Estas ansioso por volver a enfrentarla? – apuntó Tsunade sonriendo. 

-¿enfrentarla de nuevo? , ni loco… – declaró Sasuke con media sonrisa- estoy ansioso por verla furiosa. En una batalla real contra el enemigo. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* 

Mientras tanto, Kushina y Yuri caminaban por la calle rumbo a la mansión Nakamura. 

-Oka-chan… - comentó sonriendo la peliazul- visitaremos a Goro-sama, Tomoko-sama y a Shio-kun. 

-¡Deja de decirme así! –Ofuscada- dime Kushina solamente. 

-De acuerdo Oka-chan, -sonriendo- ¿Pero Naruto-san vendrá? Goro-sama quiere verlo. 

Kushina estaba cabreada con el "Oka-chan". Tanta familiaridad de una prácticamente desconocida le irritaba un poco. Pero discutir con Yuri Nagumo era similar intentarlo con un árbol. Así que solo asintió y sacando un kunai especial de su hijo le cargó chakra para llamarlo. Las mujeres llegaron frente a la casa Nakamura y Goro desde la forja las vio venir. Segundos después, un destello dorado y Naruto estaba junto a ellas: 

-¿Qué pasa Oka-san? –Preocupado- ¿Por qué me has llamado con el kunai que te…? 

-¡NARUTO! –bramó una voz grave. 

Goro Nakamura se había acercado por la espalda y casi trituró al rubio en un abrazo, tomándolo por sorpresa. Lo elevo en el aire cortándole la respiración. 

-¡Hijo que gusto verte de nuevo! -Apretándolo- ¡me alegro que volvieras a casa ja ja ja! 

-Go…..ro-sama –tratando de respirar sin éxito- aire….aire… 

-¡Goro! –Gritó Tomoko desde la puerta- ¡baja en este instante a Naruto-san! 

El hombretón reía muy feliz, y soltando a Naruto acarició también la cabeza de Yuri cariñosamente. La niña se abrazó al gigante sonriendo y recordándole que "estaba de regreso a casa" y fue corriendo directo hacia Tomoko-san para saludarla, y ayudar a en la cocina. Kushina no se la podía creer. Recordaba que solo Minato era capaz de alegrar a Goro en esos extremos. Era indudable que algo especial guardaba Naruto en su forma de ser. 

Ese mediodía, el almuerzo en la casa Nakamura estuvo sazonado de anécdotas y preciosos recuerdos. Kushina notaba algo apagado a su hijo. Todos lo notaban y sabían el motivo. Una hora después, las mujeres charlaban en la cocina mientras lavaban la vajilla. Mientras los hombres fueron a la forja para beber sake y hablar. Shio pronto se despidió argumentando que tenía que entregar algunos pedidos de armas. Goro y Naruto siguieron bebiendo y fue el rubio el que saco el tema que le dolía:

-Goro-sama –triste- quiero contarle, quiero decirle…. 

-¿Qué estás enamorado? –Sonriendo- ¿Qué has vuelto a sonreír? 

-Yo…lo siento –apenado- yo la amo. 

-¿Sabes algo muchacho? –Complacido- me siento feliz por esto. Si tú sientes que necesitas algún tipo de autorización de mi parte –sonriendo- solo me confirmas que realmente amaste a mi hija. 

-¿No está enojado? –consultó algo triste. 

-No hijo para nada, -sonriendo- tu hubieras hecho muy feliz a Tenten. Te dije hace tiempo que nosotros éramos tu familia. Además, gracias a ti tengo otra hija más. 

Ambos brindaron, Yuri vivía con los Nakamura y lo haría hasta casarse. Era prácticamente una más de la familia. 

-A propósito, -señalo Goro- tengo una información muy importante para ti. Sobre las katana Uzumaki. 

-¿Cómo lo….? ¿Yuri verdad? –sonrió el rubio 

-Sí, la niña no sabe guardar un secreto –sonriendo- ¡habla hasta por los codos! Ja ja ja 

Goro entregó un pergamino antiguo en manos de Naruto. El rubio lo abrió y comenzó a leer detenidamente. Rato después, sus ojos devoraban el manuscrito. Si los datos eran correctos…. 

-Mi abuelo hizo esta investigación para el Nidaime Hokage. 

-Aquí dice en pocas palabras, que las katana del remolino son llaves que abren un sello especial. 

-Es como una puerta en realidad… -bebiendo- un portal al mundo desde donde se dice, que provienen los Biju. 

-(¡Cachorro te felicito! –dijo el Kyuubi- Si ese pergamino es correcto, podremos cerrar el portal para enviarnos a todos a casa)

Goro sonrió y salió del lugar en busca de más Sake. Naruto aprovecho para hablar. 

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? 

-(Existe un portal, por el cual Juubi fue invocado antes de los tiempos de Rikudou. Dicha puerta sigue abierta. Es por eso que cuando los Biju "mueren", pueden ser invocados nuevamente por algunos seres de este plano existencial) 

-¿Y si lo cerramos? 

-(Nunca más volverían los Biju a la tierra. Sería cuestión de que Madara los libere para controlarlos con sus ojos. Y mis hermanos desaparecerán para siempre. Ja ja ja) 

-¿Y qué pasa con nosotros? 

-(Estoy contenido en tu cuerpo, al igual que Hachibi con Bee. Pero al morir nuestros jinchuriki, volveremos a casa ¡SEREMOS LIBRES AL FIN!) 

Naruto sonrió ampliamente. Sabía que Kyuubi no pactaría con nadie más que con él. Ciertamente muchas veces había pensado en como contenerlo en el futuro. Pero si todo salía bien, Kyuubi y todos sus hermanos volverían a su dimensión para no causar daño nunca más. Naruto miró el dibujo, un sello de 5 elementos, 5 sellos por cerrar. 

-Solo tengo las katana del Futon y el Raiton –confundido- ¿Dónde estarán las otras?

-(No necesariamente hace falta "katana". El sello de fuego puedo cerrarlo yo mismo. Por algo soy el "dios del fuego" –con orgullo) 

-Lo que nos deja por buscar el agua y la tierra. 

-(Agua, una integrante del clan Nakamura podrá encargarse. La niña peliazul podrá con el sello. Y la tierra. Yo que tú, preguntaría a los sapos ermitaños) 

-Las ruinas de lo que fue la villa del remolino deben estar cerca de esta puerta. Mi madre debe venir en esta misión y también Yuri, además pediré a Kakashi-sempai un equipo de raíz para… 

-(¡Mucho cuidado a quienes elijes! –Gruño- Esto debe mantenerse en absoluto secreto. La puerta no debe ser conocida por nadie. Una vez cerrada, siempre cerrada) 

Naruto asintió comprendiendo el mensaje. Una oportunidad única se abría de la nada ante sus ojos. Una leyenda encontrada por un viejo armero tomaba forma con la aparición de las katana Uzumaki. Naruto comprendió que podía encontrar la paz cuando la guerra terminara y los Biju dejarían la tierra para siempre. Las armas definitivas de las guerras ninja, nunca más volverían. Era un gran comienzo para que de una vez y para siempre, los hombres renunciaran a pelear estúpidamente.

 **Fin del capítulo.**


	37. CAPITULO 34

**CAPITULO 34: MÁTAME, MI AMOR**

Naruto no tardó demasiado en escabullirse de Konoha. Comprendió a la perfección lo que el Kyuubi anunciaba con tanta desconfianza. Su madre desconfío de la información, y Tsunade se negó a dejarlo ir en tiempos de guerra. Pero Naruto las convenció de que era el mejor método para terminar con el poder de Madara. Si el Uchiha soltaba de su prisión a los Biju para usarlos como marionetas, serian enviado de vuelta a su dimensión sin escalas. Sería el fin de los planes de Madara, pero además se garantizaría que las criaturas jamás volverían a la tierra.

Por supuesto Naruto ocultó la información de todos sus conocidos. Solo la Hokage, Kushina, Yuri e Ino Yamanaka sabrían de este viaje. La rubia kunoichi solo los acompañaría hasta cierto punto, para que luego de cerrar el portal, borrar los recuerdos de su ubicación. Una buena forma de mantener oculto para siempre los secretos de esos místicos poderes.

Luego de dos meses de travesía y búsqueda. Ino quedó en el campamento y los demás encontraron la cueva bajo tierra donde el gran sello hizo su aparición. El anciano Fukusaku fue invocado y logró cerrar el sello de "Doton". Los sellos de "Futon" y "Raiton" fueron cerrados por las katanas Uzumaki. Yuri fue quien consiguió cerrar el sello de "Suiton". Por último fue Naruto, desplegando el chakra de Kyuubi y siguiendo sus indicaciones quien cerraría para siempre el sello de Katon. La gran puerta brillaba ante cada cerradura clausurada, hasta que su luz se apagó para siempre al concluirse la maniobra.

Todos sonrieron satisfechos, pero Kushina se enfadó cuando intentó retirar su katana del sello correspondiente. No pudo hacerlo, ni aun poniendo su mayor esfuerzo. Las katanas estaban enterradas en sus correspondientes cerraduras. Naruto y su madre comprendieron luego de algunos minutos, que habían perdido sus preciadas herencias familiares. Pero era un precio bajo en perspectiva, que debían pagar por lograr la paz del mundo dejando de lado el poder de los Biju.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Durante el viaje y su regreso, Kushina dedicó todo su tiempo a enseñar a su hijo sobre los sellos Uzumaki. Naruto no era el mejor estudiante, y lo demostró día con día cabreando a su madre hasta límites insospechados. Pero la pelirroja se lo hacía pagar, negándole comer Ramen mientras no se aprendiera todo lo que ella le trasmitiera a rajatabla. Yuri reía divertida de las contantes riñas de madre e hijo, porque podía apreciar en todo su esplendor el amor que se profesaban. Un amor algo violento por momentos, pero no carente del cariño de dos personas similares en gustos y modos.

En los campamentos que montaban en los bosques, Yuri perseguía a Ino arreglándola y maquillándola como si de una muñeca se tratara. Se divertía con la rubia como cuando cocinaba para las personas que le agradaban (prácticamente todas las que conocía). Ino que al principio le tuvo cierta alergia. Sin embargo finalizando el viaje, terminó por caer en el irresistible encanto que suponía la simpatía de Yuri. La peliazul la llevaba por los prados en busca de flores, y extrañamente le demostró que sabía más de ellas que la propia Ino. La rubia se sintió impresionada por esto, básicamente porque era su trabajo familiar saber de flores. Pero Yuri siempre respondía que el agua era vida, y las flores dependían de ella para crecer. Era obvio que debía saber tanto de ellas.

Kushina en tanto, ayudaba a su hijo a localizar la cueva con el portal y hablaba sobre sellos mientras tanto. Naruto aún no estaba muy convencido de esas técnicas. Se le hacían tediosas y complicadas. Justo a él que lo fiaba todo al Tayjutsu y al Ninjutsu físico. No le apetecía ponerse a estudiar cosas de sellos porque…

-¡No seas idiota! –Bramó la pelirroja ante las quejas de su hijo- debes aprender estas técnicas que son de mi familia, de ¡TU FAMILIA!

-gomen Ka-san, gomen –asustado- pero son difíciles los sellos ttebayo.

-Por eso son armas letales, -señaló la pelirroja- pocas personas pudieron dominarlos en combate, y fueron los mejores por ello.

-De acuerdo, -suspirando- dime de nuevo, cuantos tipos de sellos Uzumaki existen ¿tres?

-Es correcto, -asintiendo- sellos blancos, sellos rojos y sellos negros. ¿Recuerdas las diferencias que te he marcado?

-Algo recuerdo si, -ofuscado- me has fastidiado días enteros con eso. Los sellos blancos, son aquellos que sirven para aumentar el poder físico o espiritual, de quien los usa. En cuanto a los rojos generan deformaciones en el ambiente como barreras, prisiones o escudos.

-Al fin lo recuerdas – suspiró Kushina sonriendo- los negros son los que dañan al rival directamente pero al costo de ciertos sacrificios físicos o espirituales en quien los crea. Te has aprendido varios sellos muy sencillos que incrementaran tus habilidades. Pero no nos quedaremos en eso. Entrenaremos muy duro.

-¡Pero Ka-san! –Haciendo puchero- mejor entreno con los clones ttebayo.

-¡Que no! –Dándole un coscorrón- será todo sellos hasta volver a Konoha. Y más te vale obedecer o no comerás Ramen en tu vida ¡¿Entendido?!

Naruto la pasó bastante mal mejorando su caligrafía por el asunto de los sellos. Pero al volver a Konoha hizo construir para su madre una gran mansión en los terrenos heredados por su padre cerca del mirador de la montaña Hokage. Eso en cierta forma la tranquilizó. Aunque la pelirroja a través de Sakura, siguió sobornando a su hijo para que continuara estudiando. Por supuesto que la pelirosa usaba la "miel" para conseguirlo, en lugar de los golpes que Kushina tenía como primera opción de enseñanza.

El siguiente 13 de julio, justo en el aniversario de la muerte de Jirayja. Naruto estuvo más acompañado que nunca en su ritual en el mirador junto a la montaña. Sakura y Kushina lo acompañaron como en un día de campo. Se sintió como nunca feliz. Porque también sentía unido espiritualmente a su padre, a ero-Sennin y a Tenten. Todos reunidos, buscando y pensando en la paz. Cosa que lejos estaba de realizarse en la realidad. Porque el enemigo seguía con sus planes diabólicos.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

UN AÑO DESPUES….

Tsunade Senju miraba por la ventana de la improvisada cabaña creada por el Mokuton de Yamato. En los bosques de país del fuego la lluvia no se detenía desde el día anterior. Era una noche tibia, pese a la tormenta. Las tropas de Konoha esperaban las órdenes finales para afrontar la batalla decisiva de la cuarta guerra ninja.

El "consejo de ancianos" no era un nombre adecuado para los jóvenes líderes de clanes que lo ocupaban en la actualidad. Shikaku Nara, Hiashi Hyuuga e Inoichi Yamanaka formaban parte de la reunión cumbre para organizar la defensa. Estaban también Hatake Kakashi y Nara Shikamaru representando a la raíz. Durante hora y media discutieron el plan. Tsunade continuaba con su vista fuera del lugar. Pero los oía reñir por la desesperanza de la guerra adversa. En cuestión de un año, la aldea de la roca fue conquistada. El Tsuchikage fue derrotado y asesinado. El país de la roca se hundió en el caos cuando un ejército inmenso comandado por Madara y Kabuto aparecieron de las entrañas de la tierra sorpresivamente. El poderoso ejército de Uchiha Madara contaba con tropas numerosas cargadas con el chakra de los Biju. Simplemente arrasaban todo a su paso. Y la aldea de la Roca simplemente había sido el primer escollo que encontraron. El Raikage en tanto, seguía con su estúpida idea de apartar del combate a los jinchuriki. Y mientras tanto, el invencible ejercito de los "adictos" de Madara Uchiha, avanzaba implacable hacia Konoha en busca de crear otra masacre. El centro neurálgico del continente estaba tomado por las fuerzas enemigas. Tan rápidos y expeditivos que las tropas de las distintas aldeas contenidas en la alianza, estaban separadas unas de otras. Con escasas posibilidades de reunirse en la brevedad.

Las tropas de Madara tenían una movilidad increíble. Y en cuestión de una semana habían cruzado por varios pequeños países para atacar territorios del país del fuego, antes que Kiri, Kumo o Suna pudiesen enviar refuerzos a reunirse con las tropas de Konoha.

Sabiéndose inferiores en números y logística, los Nara planearon enfrentar al pujante enemigo en un estrecho paso de bosques y montañas camino al corazón del país. Shikamaru convenció a todos que lo correcto era retrasar en ese punto al enemigo. Se esperaba que la llegada de los ejércitos de la nube y la arena rodearan al rival. Shikaku apoyaba en esta estrategia arriesgada a su hijo, porque entendía que guarescerse en los muros de Konoha no era una posibilidad buena contra un enemigo muchas veces más numeroso y cargado con chakra Biju. Por supuesto había opiniones.

-¡Esto es una locura! –Bramo Hiashi- ¿Por qué pelear aquí? Tenemos las murallas de Konoha.

-estamos a dos días de nuestra aldea –señalo Shikaku- si retrocedemos, ellos llegaran antes a la hoja, mucho antes que nuestros refuerzos de las demás aldeas.

-¿Y que nos garantiza que vendrán en primer lugar? –Pregunto irritado Inoichi- Kumo no hizo nada por la aldea de la roca. Estaban más cerca que nadie en la supuesta alianza, y ni siquiera lo intentaron para asistir a Iwagakure.

-Envié a mi mejor hombre a buscar a nuestros aliados –señaló Tsunade girando a verlos- ellos vendrán, o él los va traer a rastras. –de brazos cruzados.

-¿Cuál es el plan entonces? –Interrogó Kakashi desviando el tema anterior- porque tenía serias dudas de que Naruto pudiese regresar con refuerzos a tiempo.

-Ellos nos superan en una proporción d –dijo Shikamaru acercándose al mapa en la mesa- Pero en este punto… –señalando con el dedo- el bosque es tan espeso y las montañas tan altas que su ejército solo puede pasar por este estrecho pasillo natural.

-Lo cual nos permite reducir sus ventajas numéricas al máximo- continuó Shikaku que había estudiado el plan en privado con su hijo- somos casi 20.000, ellos son 5 veces nuestro numero cuando menos.

-No podremos detenerlos –señaló Hiashi- luché con dos Chunnin de las tropas de Madara y casi me matan. Sus ojos brillan como paranoicos, y su chakra….

-Eso ya lo sabemos Lord Hyuuga –interrumpió Kakashi- todos combatimos con alguno de ellos.

-Lo importante aquí es…- señalo Tsunade- que tenemos que retrasarlos lo suficiente para que las fuerzas del Raikage y Kazekage los rodeen.

-¿Qué ocurre si logran pasarnos en este punto? –Señaló Inoichi- Porque no veo forma de contener ese ejército por la fuerza.

-Konoha caerá con seguridad –sentencio crudamente Shikaku- son rápidos, son demasiados. No hay defensa que practicar a partir de este punto en el bosque. Por ello elegimos pelear aquí. Es lo único que tenemos como ventaja contra este enemigo. Podemos elegir hasta cierto punto donde y cuando será la batalla definitiva.

El silencio pesado se hizo presente. La hora negra de la guerra estaba en su punto cumbre. ¿Acaso seria el final? ¿Lograrían subsistir?

-¿Están todos los ninjas a disposición para la batalla? –preguntó la líder

-Todo ninja no herido de gravedad, se encuentra en la línea de defensa –sentenció Hiashi

-Bien…. -dijo la líder mirando el mapa- mientras el grueso de nuestra fuerza resiste en el centro. Formando el cuello de botella que los contenga a todos. Pienso Rodear por esta ladera de montaña. Hay un abismo profundo aquí… –Señalando el mapa justo al costado de donde parecía se iba a dar la batalla- ellos no lo verán venir.

-¿Y cómo pasara del lado del combate? –apunto Inoichi.

-Yamato va a crear un pequeño puente por el cual nos escabulliremos –seria- llevaré a mi guardia personal, y a la Raíz también. Golpearemos su flanco derecho con todo nuestro poder y nos retiraremos atravesando el puente y luego volándolo.

-Es suicida Hokage-sama –señaló Inoichi.

-Pero también es lo único que tenemos –dijo la rubia- Golpear en medio de sus filas para causar caos y confusión. Si no logramos causar el suficiente daño, ya podemos darnos por muertos. En este punto crucial, nuestra fuerza principal puede descargar un ataque brutal para diezmar lo máximo posible al enemigo. Puede que las cuantiosas bajas producidas, puedan hacerlos dispersarse. Escuchen con atención todos…-reclamó ganando la total atención de los presentes- cada Ninja en este cuarto lo sabe, y espero que se lo trasmitan a sus respectivas tropas. Si perdemos aquí, si acaso nos derrotan; no habrá más ninjas en la aldea para defenderla. Solo ancianos, mujeres y niños. ¡Nuestras familias! ¡No seré la Hokage que verá caer a nuestra aldea! ¡Konoha siempre ha sobrevivido al tiempo y la guerra! ¡Y esta no será la excepción! ¡Es todo!

Los hombres sintieron un ánimo renovado, esa mujer los guiaba con puño de hierro y tomaría el máximo riesgo del combate. Lady Tsunade honraba al sombrero y a sus antepasados. Todos empezaron a retirarse, excepto Kakashi y Shikamaru que se quedaron en sus lugares.

-¿Algo más? –pregunto la rubia sin entender

-¡claro que existe algo más! –señaló el Nara ofuscado

-Tranquilo Shikamaru, es la Hokage- señaló Kakashi.

-Y un cuerno… –susurró el pelinegro

-¿Qué dices Shikamaru? – dijo la líder molesta por la contravención.

-¡Escúcheme muy bien! –Dijo el Nara fuera de si- No me importan las idioteces del Raikage. Llame a Naruto, lo necesitamos más que nunca.

-No puedo. Lo envié por los demás líderes. No llegaría a tiempo aunque…

-¡Mi prometida está aquí! –Bramo Shikamaru furioso que temía por Temari- ¡maldita sea la mujer que ama Naruto está aquí también! ¿Qué cree que pasara si Sakura muere?

Tsunade asintió molesta, Naruto Uzumaki no podía faltar. No importaba que la alianza se fuera al diablo. Luego arreglaría cuentas con el Raikage por esto. Era el momento de llamarlo. La rubia extrajo un sello en papel y usó la invocación. Era la batalla final para Konoha, y Naruto Uzumaki no podía faltar a ella. Una pequeña ranita con ojos soñadores apareció ante el jutsu de Tsunade.

-ay que bien ¡mi primer trabajo! –Dijo contenta y luego miró a Tsunade- ¿Es el momento?

La rubia asintió y la rana desapareció en una suave expresión. La líder vio salir a los dos hombres satisfechos. Se colocó su armadura especialmente adaptada a sus atributos y necesidades. Roja de placas de acero, dura y resistente. Se preguntó si sobreviviría o mejor aún, si la aldea sobreviviría a esta guerra. Sin embargo, una cosa la llenaba de esperanza. Naruto Uzumaki le había prometido que protegería a Konoha. Tsunade sabía que nunca rompía una promesa. La voluntad del fuego siempre guía el corazón de Naruto, el jamás se rendiría.

Tsunade salió de su puesto de mando. Estaba rodeada por 20 ANBU. A su lado también estaba la raíz. Salvo Ino herida en la hoja y Naruto quien sabe dónde, todos la seguirían hasta el final. Tsunade otorgó las últimas instrucciones para la defensa, y partió hacia el sendero secreto en la montaña. El ambiente nocturno y lluvioso era apropiado para la sorpresa. Tsunade sabía que las oportunidades de ganar estaban limitadas al trabajo en equipo. El enemigo era poderoso y numeroso, pero el trabajo en conjunto era el factor donde los Shinobi tenían la ventaja. El plan de ataque era rodear a la ninjas-medico (Tsunade, Shizune y Sakura) con los ninjas defensivos, una segunda barrera de ninjas ofensivos seria la punta de lanza. Atacar con todo el poder y dejar a la raíz para cubrir la retirada a través del puente. Una estrategia de golpear y correr, antes que los numerosos enemigos se organizaran para rodearlos. Un plan suicida pero sorpresivo, y que buscaba causar daño psicológico en el inmenso ejercito enemigo. El frente de combate en tanto, debía resistir las envestidas defendiendo en bloques ordenados. La ultima defensa.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Media hora después comenzó la batalla en el centro del pasaje entre los bosques y montañas. Los Hyuuga distribuidos entre la línea de defensa, desviaban las flechas y demás ataque de largo alcance con el Kaiten. Los Aburame con sus escudos de insectos ayudaban. La primera oleada de enemigos que se acercaba a toda marcha, fue barrida por las bolas de fuego lanzadas por Shinobi de Konoha. Los ninjas con control de tierra levantaron muros y estacas por todo el terreno para dificultar al máximo cada paso que el rival consiguiera avanzar hacia el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Mientras tanto los Gennin de Konoha usaban armas ninja en forma de lluvia, para no desgastar sus chakra rápidamente. A pesar del éxito parcial y la supuesta lucha "igualada" se pudo empezar apreciar lo evidente, la defensa en cosa de una hora seria arrasada. Pese a que los invocadores del gran ejército no podían llamar a sus criaturas por la escasa amplitud del terreno, cada tropa "básica" del enemigo tenía el poder de un Chunnin. Demasiada desventaja de poder y numero.

Shikamaru Nara fue uno de los pocos de raíz que no fue con Tsunade. Su misión era ayudar a la defensa en el centro. El Nara era un gran estratega, pero nunca había sido poderoso. Por eso causó sorpresa general, cuando saltó por sobre la línea de defensa quedando delante de todas las tropas Shinobi en un intervalo entre cambio de líneas. Y entonces, concentrando todo su poder gritó:

-¡NIPOU…-haciendo sellos- ESTAMPIDA SOMBRAS DE MUERTE!

Todas las sombras a su alrededor ganaron volumen propio, comenzando a tomar formas extrañas. El ejército enemigo se encontró pronto, contra una enorme manada de ciervos de sombras. Una línea de golpeo que abarcaba la totalidad de la línea de batalla. Shikamaru sonrió, hizo una señal con su mano y los ciervos avanzaron embistiendo ferozmente contra el enemigo. Shikamaru, así como todos los ninjas de Konoha atestiguaron fascinados el desastre generado por el Nara. Solo su familia y Naruto Uzumaki, sabían de donde venía tan extraordinario poder de sombras.

 _Flas back: hace 6 meses  
_

 _Shikamaru y Naruto caminaban rumbo a un entrenamiento en el campo 5. El rubio notó que el pelinegro no llevaba consigo la espada de las sombras que le había regalado hace tiempo. Naturalmente, también pudo notar un importante incremento en el chakra de su amigo. Algo extraño había pasado._

-Shikamaru… ¿qué hiciste con la espada que te di hace tiempo? –preguntó el rubio

 _-La uso siempre, por supuesto –sonrió el pelinegro- aunque no soy bueno blandiéndola.  
_

 _-¿Cómo que la usas? Hace meses que volví de la niebla y no te he visto….  
_

 _-No mires encima mío –señalo el Nara- sino detrás de mí.  
_

 _Naruto miró la sombra de Shikamaru y allí estaba. Increíblemente, la espada estaba en las manos de su sombra. Colgada en su cintura como si la portara realmente. El rubio sonrió, manos libres y un gran aumento del chakra. Una buena idea sin dudas, digna del genio de los Nara.  
_

 _Fin del flash back:_

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Tsunade y su escolta cruzaron el puente creado por Yamato, descendieron entre la oscuridad acercándose por el flanco de la columna de tropas creadas por el enemigo, protegidos por los árboles y la sorpresa. Cayeron sobre ellos minutos después, sorprendiendo al enemigo y comenzando una matanza. Kakashi junto a Sakura con otros usuarios de Suiton crearon 25 dragones de agua que chocaron con el grueso del rival. Sasuke y los usuarios de Raiton formaron una descarga de electricidad que se unió a los dragones de agua multiplicando el daño. Yamato y Anko lideraron a sus grupos de choque protegiendo los flancos del equipo de ataque. Shizune lanzó nubes de veneno que Temari distribuyó con el criterio de su abanico. Karin y Neji se movían entre los equipos rápidamente. La pelirroja usaba sus habilidades sensoriales para avisar al Hyuuga por dónde venían los ataques. Neji con su Byakugan de complemento usaba el Kaiten para proteger a compañeros de ataques furtivos de los enemigos que comenzaron a rodearlos luego de sobreponerse a la iniciativa rival.

La sorpresiva ofensiva del equipo "Tsunade" hizo huir en desbandada a miles guerreros del flanco derecho. Además, todo parecía auspicioso en el frente de batalla cuando una segunda manada de ciervos sombríos impactó de lleno en el frente, dando tiempo a las tropas defensivas para reordenarse y recuperar el aliento. Shikamaru no obstante, estaba en su límite. Solo le quedaba un ataque más, y luego todo quedaría en la defensa detrás suyo.

Tsunade en la zona del flanco derecho miraba a su alrededor. Solo 12 elementos heridos, Shizune y Sakura curándolos. Miles de tropas enemigas retrocediendo y entorpeciendo el avance de sus compañeros que pugnaban por pelear. Parecía que la desorganización y anarquía de los "adictos" podía lograr expulsarlos del combate a pesar de ser tan superiores en tropas. Sin embargo, los líderes no habían hecho acto de aparición hasta el momento:

-¡Bienvenida Tsunade! –Anuncio Kabuto saliendo de entre las tropas escapando- Veo que trajiste a todos tus niños justo a la muerte. Ku ku ku.

Frente a ellos, Kabuto apareció rodeado de sus asquerosas serpientes. Sasuke enfureció al verlo y comenzó a hacer sellos para formar el Chidori, dispuesto a salirse de la formación para atacarlo personalmente. Kakashi sin embargo, lo detuvo del hombro para tranquilizarlo. Si rompían la formación, estarían en graves problemas. Kabuto comenzó a rodearse de sus tropas, recuperando la moral perdida al cambiarla por miedo hacia él. Entonces, en pocos minutos sus órdenes y amenazas lograron que los adictos se lanzaran contra el bloque de Shinobi. Tsunade ahora estaba aislada de su ejército principal y comenzaban a perder posiciones ganadas. El combate se hizo feroz cuando llegaron al cuerpo a cuerpo. Tsunade y Sakura mandaban a volar enemigos dando salvajes puñetazos. Temari saltaba alto por sobre su equipo y abanicaba soltando tornados cortantes. Shizune arrastraba al interior del círculo en formación a los heridos y los restablecía lo más rápido posible, ayudada por otros Shinobi médico que habían sido reclutados. Sasuke creó un amplio Chidori Nagashi y defendió el frente fulminando a los que lo embestían imprudentemente. Yamato retrocedió hacia la zona del bosque de donde habían venido anteriormente, y usó su Mokuton para unir árboles en los laterales, creando un estrecho pasillo para evitar que los rodearan por la vía de escape. Kakashi aprovechó la defensa de su equipo para arriesgar un ataque sobre Kabuto. Una tropa que respondía con miedo a su líder, se desbandaría al perderlo en combate.

-¡Magenkyo Sharingan, KAMUI!

Un vórtice se creó cerca de Kabuto, que lo evitó por muy poco. Hasta el momento había estado disfrutando la masacre como espectador, pero eso estaba a punto de cambiar.

-ku ku ku ¡Has mejorado Kakashi! –Haciendo sellos- pero pondré las cosas más interesantes. ¡Saluden a mis amigos! ¡ARTE NINJA, RESURRECCION IMPURA!

Cuatro ataúdes surgieron de la tierra. Las tapas volaron y surgieron los esclavos eternos del peliblanco. Itachi Uchiha, Deidara, Kakuzu y…

Tsunade hablaba a voz firme incitando a sus allegados a no romper la formación. Ayudarse unos con otros era la clave. Estaba concentrada en mantener la coerción de sus hombres como para sorprenderse por nada. Sin embargo ante la aparición de los revividos lo pudo ver. El cuerpo sin vida del peliblanco Sannin. Rostro torturado, lágrimas de sangre. El domador de los sapos…..Jirayja.

-¡Nooooo! ¡Jirayja NOOOOO! –gritó desesperada sin poder contenerse.

Un aura azul explotó de su cuerpo casi impulsando a los que la rodeaban. Sus largas coletas flotaban a su alrededor propiciando su estado de descontrol total. Saltó sobre el enemigo rompiendo la formación con desesperación. Sus compañeros y subordinados no supieron cómo reaccionar a tiempo. Lanzando puñetazos enloquecida de rabia, asesinó a casi un centenar de guerreros que se le acercaron. Incluso el efecto residual de sus brutales ataques bastaba para herir de muerte a los enemigos que estaban siquiera cerca de los desafortunados que recibían los golpes de la Godaime. Kakashi fue el primero en reaccionar, tenía la mente fría y aun así no entendía como Tsunade se había separado de su tropa tan imprudentemente. Entonces, comenzó a tomar el mando militar:

-¡Sasuke, Sakura, vengan conmigo! ¡Tenemos que proteger a Hokage-sama!

Pero Tsunade chocó contra Itachi y Kakuzu que la interceptaron. Deidara lanzó bombas de arcilla sobre ella que usó el cuerpo de Kakuzu para resistir la explosión. Los kunai y otras armas la herían a su avance, surgidos de varios sectores del campo. Pero ella avanzaba para matar a Orochimaru. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a profanar a su amigo? ¿Cómo se atrevía a torturar a un hombre tan bueno? ¿Qué te hizo Jirayja? Se preguntaba desesperada Tsunade, que soltaba lágrimas de ira y odio cuando uno de sus puñetazos se estrelló contra un muro de tierra que Kabuto levantó para protegerse. Esa mujer había cruzado por 100 metros de puro infierno en la guerra. Y aun avanzaba hacia Kabuto tratando de matarlo. Estaba herida, cansada y rodeada. Pero aún seguía avanzando prometiéndole la muerte.

-¡Maldito seas! –Bramaba la mujer- ¡Te acabare aunque muera contigo! –lanzándose sobre el con lo último de fuerzas que le quedaban.

Pero su puñetazo final, chocó con el pecho de Jirayja.

-Tsu…..nade –dijo el torturado cuerpo

Ella estalló en llanto, se quebró mentalmente mientras varios kunai y flechas se incrustaron en su espalda. Cayó de rodillas ante el alma de ese hombre que pudo hacerla feliz. Jirayja creó un Rasengan en su mano derecha. Su pecho recuperaba lentamente, como si fuera reformado con papel. Ella finalmente levantó la vista. Su cuerpo estaba por morir, su boca chorreaba sangre, Jirayja iba a matarla. Sintió por un instante que lo merecía, que sus desprecios habían trasformado la vida del peliblanco en un infierno. Era justo que él, la asesinara finalmente.

-Mátame mi amor… –dijo Tsunade llorando y sintiendo la baja de adrenalina.

-Mátala…. –siseó Kabuto disfrutando el momento- ku ku ku

Kakashi y sus compañeros no llegaban a la Hokage. Sasuke se trabó en lucha con Itachi, mientras Deidara no permitía a Sakura llegar hasta su maestra. Kakashi quiso usar el "Kamui" una vez más. Pero rodeado de enemigos seria asesinado si enfocaba su vista lejos. No podían ayudarla.

-¡Mátala! –Dijo triunfante Kabuto- gracias a ella sufriste la vida entera, ¡Mátala!

Jirayja mientras tanto lloraba sangre literalmente. Sufría lo indecible al ver a la mujer que siempre había amado en ese lamentable estado. Entonces, usando una fuerza titánica de voluntad, levantó alto su brazo derecho y cerrando su puño…deshizo el Rasengan sin impactarlo en Tsunade.

-¡Maldito seas Jirayja! –Chilló Kabuto enloquecido- ¡Te torturaré por siempre! ¿Por qué no obedeces?

El esclavo peliblanco sonrío esforzándose al máximo y susurro:

-Tsu…..nade.

Kabuto hizo sellos y como si el viento lo golpeara de lado, el cuerpo del Gamma Sannin se fracturó en cientos de papeles, esparciéndose en la noche. Kabuto miró decepcionado a Tsunade arrodillada a pocos metros. La Hokage aún estaba de rodillas porque las fuerzas la habían abandonado. Pero su gesto de sorpresa no escapo a los ojos de Kabuto que reclamó molesto.

-¡Si claro, sorpréndete! –Dijo ofuscado- ¡llevo casi dos años torturándolo y el idiota no te ha matado! ¿Quién es seria más patético? ¿Jirayja, condenado a la tortura eterna? ¿O tú, que no fuiste capaz de corresponderle?

Un golpe más duro que morir fueron esas palabras. La mente de Tsunade se quedó en la sonrisa de Jirayja. Ella iba a morir, y ni siquiera tenía esperanzas de verlo en el más allá. Por culpa de Orochimaru, el peliblanco sufriría por siempre. Ella apoyó sus manos en el suelo, dejando al manto de la muerte cubrirla.

-Me daré el gusto de matarte Tsunade… -susurró Kabuto que cada vez estaba más poseído por la influencia de Orochimaru- y con respecto a Jirayja, será una buena historia para contarle. Ku ku ku.

Kabuto sacó de su boca la espada Kusanagi y parándose al lado de la Godaime, hizo descender violentamente el filo apuntado sobre la espalda de la rubia. Justo para atravesar la zona del cuello y darle fin. Kabuto sentía que cuando asesinará a esa mujer, todo terminaría en la batalla contra la aldea de la hoja. Solo tenía que terminar el trabajo frente a sus ojos.

Así cuando la muerte de la Hokage fuera un hecho, seguramente toda Konoha entraría en caos y el exterminio de la aldea sería cuestión de días. Orochimaru y Madara, por fin ganarían la guerra ninja.

Solo tenía que dar el golpe final, ese que Jirayja se resistió dar.

 **Fin del capítulo.**


	38. CAPITULO 35

Este capítulo es uno de mis favoritos. Tengo que decir que disfruté muchísimo leer después de tantos años de haberlo hecho. Como la primera vez, con toda la emoción y un millón de errores por novato. Espero lo disfruten.

 **/*/*/*/*/***

 **/*/*/*/*/***

 **/*/*/*/*/***

 **CAPITULO 35: CHOQUE DE ENERGIA, ¡EL CONTRAGOLPE APLASTANTE DE NARUTO!**

Kabuto extrajo de su boca la espada Kusanagi, e intentó descenderla sobre el cuello de la Hokage arrodillada. Sin embargo, su golpe descendente solo se encontró con el terreno mojado. En cosa de un instante, la Hokage de rodillas y a punto de morir había desaparecido. 

-¡Pero qué demonios! –Dijo Kabuto sorprendido al no acertar en el blanco- ¿Cómo se pudo mover…? 

En el centro de los ninjas de Konoha a 80 metros del peliblanco, Naruto Uzumaki sostenía en sus brazos a Tsunade. El ambiente de batalla de detuvo de golpe. La llegada del Sannin parecía haber congelado la escena, como si el terror se hubiera apoderado de todos. Emitía una energía terrible, como si el monstruo en su interior estuviera furioso. Pero lo más intimidante, era comprobar que no había chakra rojo desplegándose en los alrededores del rubio Shinobi. Era su propio poder, tan terrible como una tormenta desatada. 

-¡NARUTO! –gritaron alegres los Shinobi de la hoja, reaccionado por fin al evento. 

4 clones del rubio surgieron detrás del original (el que tenía a la Hokage) y con Rasen Shuriken en sus manos, dos de ellos se lanzaron contra el enemigo en cuestión de segundos. Kakashi, Sakura y Sasuke aprovecharon el desconcierto generado por las copias de Naruto, para retroceder sus posiciones y volver a la formación de equipo.

-¡Retirada! –Gritó Kakashi que trataba de aprovechar el tiempo dado por Naruto- ¡todos al puente rápido! 

Naruto le entregó al cuidado de Sasuke y Sakura el cuerpo de la Hokage, en cuanto se pusieron a su lado. La batalla no estaba ni cercana a terminar, pero Naruto no parecía un guerrero agotado y sangrante luego de varias horas de correr acercándose a la batalla. Más bien asemejaba a una deidad, que tan fresca e imbuida de su propio poder, había decidido participar en ese preciso momento. A su más entero capricho. 

-Fuera de aquí… –dijo Naruto a sus amigos cercanos- yo los cubriré para que saquen a la abuela este lugar. 

-¡Te vienes con nosotros! –le respondió Sakura nerviosa, ante el miedo de dejarlo solo y perderlo. 

-¡Largo de aquí! ¡Yo iré tras ustedes! –Volvió a insistir Naruto haciendo sellos- ¡JUTSU, CLONES DE SOMBRAS! 

5 Naruto surgieron al instante, y parándose en fila reforzaron a las demás copias para enfrentar al enemigo contenerlo. Sai se posicionó detrás de los clones, y antes de retirarse con los demás ninjas abrió un pergamino y… 

-NIPOU, -pintando sobre el pergamino- JUTSU LEONES GUARDIANES. 

Una docena de leones se posicionaron entre los clones de Naruto y el enemigo. Serian la primera y feroz línea por cruzar. Los Naruto se reunieron en grupos de dos mientras los leones combatían al frente, y en mano de una copia específica ayudaron a crear Rasen Shuriken en cantidad. Ellos aplicarían el brutal poder de su jutsu devastador, en cuanto los leones fueran derrotados. Dos escollos difíciles y caóticos por pasar para los enemigos, eso permitiría al grupo de Konoha el tiempo suficiente para huir. Les daría minutos valiosos, y los flancos cubiertos por el Mokuton del capitán Yamato lograban impedir que fueran totalmente rodeados. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ 

Mientras tanto en el frente de batalla, Shikamaru había usado su último jutsu de ciervos sombríos, y su padre lo retiró del frente completamente agotado. La defensa se había fortalecido por el tiempo que el Nara consiguió. Había ganado minutos valiosos, así como casi 200 metros de distancia entre las líneas enemigas y la defensa de Konoha. Pero aun así, lo máximo que se preveía podía resistir, era una hora más de ataques constantes.

El enemigo había perdido muchos elementos lanzándose rabioso y sin cuidado. La sorpresa del ataque al flanco de la Hokage había contribuido a la desorganización y el caos. Eso logró impedir que las tropas de Madara avanzaran en bloque constante sobre el frente. Al menos durante un par de horas. Sin embargo las bajas y el cansancio de los Shinobi también tenían su peso. Y el ejército comandado personalmente por Kabuto, era aún muy superior en números. Aun así, todos los Shinobi de Konoha luchaban salvajemente. Hacían que cada centímetro del terreno ganado por los adictos, fuera una verdadera carnicería de conseguir. Un grupo del clan Yamanaka usaron desde la retaguardia un jutsu especial en donde reunían todo su chakra sobre un sello creado en el suelo. Esto al ser activado minutos después, generó que muchas de las tropas enemigas comenzaran a atacarse en entre ellas por la confusión en las mentes creadas por ese jutsu. Un tipo de aura de "terror" que afectaba directamente a las tropas de adictos y causaba aún más muertes dañándose entre ellos.

La excepción fueron los ninja que habían bebido el chakra del Nibi, ya que no se veía afectados por sus habilidades de barreras mentales, y fueron ellos los que continuaron avanzado. Su destino no obstante, fue morir merced de un aplastante ataque de la familia Akimichi en su estado gigante. Los Hyuuga eran la defensa de la línea, y Lord Hiashi que contaba con su hija Hinata a su lado, (entre otros por supuesto) estuvo al frente de esa defensiva casi irrompible. Konoha no se rendía a pesar de las bajas y el agotamiento, definitivamente nunca iba a retroceder. Todos sabían que era la batalla definitiva para conseguir la supervivencia de su hogar.

La victoria, o la muerte. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ 

En el flanco derecho del enemigo, el lugar de bosques donde Naruto estaba, el rubio cubría la retirada del equipo "Tsunade" a punta de clones y Rasen Shuriken. El chakra ermitaño se le consumía rápido por tanto esfuerzo concentrado. Aun así lo renovaba rápidamente con clones del monte sagrado cada tanto, que le llegaban por invocación inversa. Luego de haber rechazado varios avances rivales, una nueva oleada de enemigos avanzaba contra Naruto implacable. Mientras tanto Kabuto se había retirado ante su imposibilidad de matar a Tsunade, o apropiarse de Sasuke. No pensaba exponerse a recibir daño colateral de una batalla sangrienta. 

-Lo siento muchachos –dijo sonriendo el rubio cuando los enemigos intentaron nuevamente avanzar luego de derrotar a los clones- pero hasta aquí han llegado ¡ARTE ERMITAÑA, DOTON JUTSU PANTANO DEL ABISMO! 

La tierra frente a Naruto se volvió acuosa y las tropas que perseguían al grupo de Tsunade se enterraron en un inmenso pantano que apareció de la nada. Naruto había creado varios clones para ayudar a los heridos a huir. Solo 8 muertos se registraban entre el equipo de ataque. Los demás heridos, habían logrado ser evacuados. Todos cruzaron metros más allá el puente, menos Naruto que venía retrasado y tratando de defender cada metro de terreno. Tratando de ganar tiempo para los demás. Todos los que cruzaron, le gritaban a Naruto que se apurase a cruzar rápidamente. Había destruir el puente para evitar darle un pasaje al ejercito rival para rodear a los Shinobi del ejercito principal. El rubio corrió a toda marcha, dejando 20 clones como cebo ante el enemigo, y de pronto todos vieron un enorme pájaro de arcilla ir volando por el acantilado, directo al puente. 

-¡Narutoooo! –gritó Sakura desesperada al reconocer la técnica de Deidara. 

El Búho gigante impactó directo contra la construcción de madera. La explosión borró el puente en cual el rubio, aún estaba en medio de cruzar. Debió morir, eso hubiera sido una gran noticia para Madara y Kabuto. Pero Naruto Uzumaki en ese instante, apareció entre sus amigos en un destello dorado, suspirando aliviado y bastante agotado por la experiencia cercana a la muerte. 

-Gracias Oto-sama, por dejarme Hiraishin no jutsu –susurró como plegaria el Sannin. 

Mientras todos sonreían aliviados y se alegraban de no haber perdido a su amigo, Sakura lo embistió impulsiva, tirándolo largo a largo sobre el césped. Lo abrazaba y besaba en el rostro salvajemente, insultándolo al mismo tiempo presa de los nervios: 

-¡Estúpido, tarado! –besándolo por toda la cara- creí…creí que…. 

-Ya ya…- respondió sonriendo Naruto- que estoy bien ¿No me ves Sakura-chan?- dijo el rubio con satisfacción por los besos- yo nunca te abandonaría. 

Shizune intentaba desesperadamente curar a Tsunade varios metros más allá, y no pudiendo sola pidió a gritos que Sakura le ayudara. La pelirosa recordó el estado de su maestra y ya aliviada por la salud de Naruto, partió corriendo ayudar a su sensei. Mientras tanto Naruto, estaba poniéndose de pie y junto a Kakashi miraban desde el peñasco el panorama lejano de la batalla, el enemigo avanzaba por el centro nuevamente. Más lento y menos fuerte era cierto, pero aun así el ataque del equipo "Tsunade" no parecían haber hecho el daño suficiente como para logra una retirada rival. 

-La defensa no resistirá… –señaló Kakashi mirando el panorama a lo lejos- Tsunade-sama no está bien y…. 

-Tranquilo Kakashi-sensei, que Sakura la va a salvar. Y en cuanto al combate….

-Dejare algunos ANBU para escoltar a la Hokage directo a Konoha- dijo el peliplata- el resto debemos ir al frente rodeando la montaña. Aunque tal vez, ya no lleguemos a tiempo. 

-Hai –susurró Naruto- ayuden a retirarse a todos que yo me encargo de detener al ejército. 

-Deja la estupidez Dobe,-refunfuñó Sasuke acercándose- no podemos hacer nada. Los matamos por centenares pero….

-Escúchame bien –agarrándolo del chaleco en clara amenaza- mueve tu culo hacia Konoha, protege a Sakura-chan y a la abuela, ¡Yo me encargo de detenerlos! 

-¿Cómo? –preguntó Kakashi desconcertado. 

-De la única manera que puedo hacerlo, -dijo Naruto sombríamente- atacando. 

Sakura comenzó a gritarle a Naruto que Tsunade lo llamaba. Mientras Kakashi enviaba a todos por el sendero de montañas a excepción de una parte de raíz para escoltar a la Hokage. Solo Kakashi, Sai, Sasuke, Sakura y Shizune se quedarían con Tsunade. Hubiesen usado los servicios de Karin para asistir a Tsunade, pero ya había usado todo su chakra al ser mordida en medio del combate minutos atrás.

-Na….ruto –dijo Tsunade como pudo, cuando el rubio se acercó bajo el árbol donde la líder estaba tendida.

-Hola abuela… -susurró con ternura- disculpa el retraso –sonriendo- Te dije claramente que no salieras sin mí –intentó bromear para aligerar la tensión que todos sentían. 

-Desde ahora…cof cof…..yo te nombro…..el sexto Ho…. 

-¡No! –Gritó Naruto sorprendiendo a todos- ¡No me entregaras el mando para dejarte morir! ¡Pelea maldita sea! ¡Quiero ser Hokage y que puedas estar a mi lado! ¡NO QUIERO QUE TE RINDAS! ¡UN HOKAGE NUNCA SE RINDE! 

Ella sonrió débilmente, en los ojos azules de Naruto estaba reflejado su abuelo (el primer Hokage), en su sonrisa estaba Jirayja. Por supuesto que tenía razón Naruto. Ella no debía morir así, no sin haber cortado para siempre la cabeza de cierta serpiente. Ella tenía muchas razones para continuar. El mundo ninja le había quitado demasiado, pero también le hizo conocer a personas maravillosas que la amaban. Naruto, y sus estudiantes Shizune y Sakura. ¡Ella no debía rendirse ni aun muerta! No hasta haber vengado a Jirayja. Todos acompañaron la sonrisa de Tsunade pareció aceptar que aún no iba a dejarse morir. Con Naruto alrededor, todo era posible. Incluso ganar esa guerra perdida. 

Se prepararon para llevar a Tsunade hacia Konoha por intermedio del bosque a sus espaldas. Naruto invocó a Shima y Fukusaku. Ambos ermitaños observaron con horror el panorama y al mirar a Naruto comprendieron enseguida lo que intentaría a continuación. 

-Es hora de usar esa técnica –dijo seriamente el Sannin. 

Los sapos quisieron protestar, "esa técnica" había sido poco entrenada desde que Naruto la diseñó. Pero el rubio ignoró las advertencias. No tenía elección o iba a ver el fin de su aldea. Entonces decidió crear clon de sombras, para luego ordenarle pasarse mediante la asistencia de Yamato (unas ramas de árbol extendiéndose brevemente, con el clon montado arriba) a la cercanía del combate justo del otro lado del abismo. 

Kakashi ordenó a los demás ponerse en marcha, pero él se quedó para respaldar las acciones de Naruto. Aunque no tuviera idea de lo que planeaba hacer su estudiante. El rubio se sentó cruzando las piernas, rodeado por un largo pergamino que formaba un círculo en el suelo. Los sapos se sentaron a los lados en la misma posición, dejando al Shinobi en el centro del círculo. Kakashi miraba sin entender nada. A lo lejos, el solitario clon esperando vaya a saber qué cosa. 

-Si algo sale mal, Kakashi Sempai –dijo Naruto cerrando los ojos en el círculo- dígale a Sakura que…. Siempre la voy amar…..-su chakra comenzó a crecer y expandirse- ¡AHORA! 

Naruto y los sapos hicieron los mismos sellos de manos al mismo tiempo y gritaron al unísono: 

-¡ARTE ERMITAÑA, JUTSU ORBE DE CHAKRA! 

Una poderosa aura verde los rodeó arremolinando en forma circular. Kakashi dio un paso atrás presintiendo algo malo. La luz se hizo muy intensa y amplia. Tan brillante, al punto de no dejar ver a Naruto en el interior de la técnica. El clon lejano comenzó a rodearse de misma aura y gritó: 

-¡Funciona! ¡Si funciona! ¡JUTSU, MULTICLONES DE SOMBRAS! 

Una horda de 500 Naruto aparecieron frente a esa solitaria copia, y organizados como una tropa se lanzaron atravesando el bosque, nuevamente sobre el flanco enemigo. Intentaron aislar la presión que sufrían los ninjas de Konoha en el frente de batalla. El clon minutos después, luego de absorber una brutal cantidad de chakra que el original Naruto parecía estar enviándole, volvió a crear otra horda de rubios guerreros que volvieron a atacar embistiendo con rabia. El ejército enemigo al principio no pareció sentirlo, pero poco a poco comenzó a diezmarse. Golpeaban a los clones masivos de Naruto y los destruían. Pero en ataques de tipo suicida ola tras ola atrás venían más, y más, y más. Una fuerza de ataque que parecía interminable. 

Los ninjas de la hoja se reagruparon. Retiraron a los heridos mientras los Naruto surgidos de la nada continuaban atacando sin parar. El Sannin logró colar alrededor de 1000 clones entre los enemigos y la línea defensiva de Konoha. Cubriendo así la retirada de todos con su maniobra totalmente desquiciada. Pero en la décima oleada de clones, el rubio original sentado entre los sapos comenzó a gruñir. Había formado más de 5000 clones de sombras hasta el momento. Algo realmente colosal. El anciano Fukusaku preocupado, sin perder su posición le dijo gritando:

-¡Basta Naru-chan! ¡Tu propio chakra se termina! ¡Ya no puedes crear energía Senjutsu! 

Todos pensaron que había sido un valiente esfuerzo, pero insuficiente ya que la ofensiva no había cesado. Pero solo el zorro demonio entendió lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación. Adentro de Naruto presintió la catástrofe: 

-(¡Cachorro no hagas estupideces! ¡No uses mi chakra! –Desesperado- ¡Sabes lo que pasa cuando lo unes a la energía natural!) 

-No tengo opción –señaló el rubio traspirando y jadeando agotado, pero sin romper la técnica. 

Un aura roja surgió de Naruto, que pronto se mescló forzadamente con el chakra verde. La energía se expandió brutalmente, multiplicándose al instante. El clon lejano volvió a crear más copias. Pero sus tropas de 500 clones, ahora tenían 1000 copias. Los minutos trascurrieron, y cada tantos minutos de acumulación exactos grupo tras grupos surgía. Entonces paso a paso, oleada tras oleada, los Naruto castigaron como una marea de muerte al enemigo. El ataque no tenía reparos y tampoco parecía agotarse. Incluso los más entusiastas guerreros adictos, comenzaron a sentir terror por el enemigo infinito. Por fin sucedió, que luego de casi una hora recibir una ofensiva constante, la desesperación les ganó a la mayoría y huyeron espantados por los "interminables Naruto". 

Kakashi parado detrás del orbe de chakra de su estudiante, veía con ambos ojos bien abiertos y aun no lo creía. Sonreía debajo de la máscara. Mitad incrédulo y porque no podía hacer más que sentirse feliz. Era la segunda vez en su vida, que en medio de la más fútil desesperación de la guerra, podía ver brillar un guerrero cual estrella fugaz de los cielos. 

-Minato-sensei… –pensó Kakashi- ojala pudieras verlo desde el cielo. Este es tu hijo Naruto, el futuro Hokage de la hoja.

De pronto, dos sombras surgieron de las espaldas de Kakashi. El ninja copia evitó por muy poco una estocada a su espalda. Pero habiéndose movido a un lado, intentó girar para defenderse y entonces, el filo de una espada le atravesó el corazón. Un hombre moreno con capa de nubes rojas, lo había asesinado. Kakashi cayó sin emitir sonido y el asesino limpió su arma en la capa del compañero.

-¿Qué haces idiota? –bramó el compañero molesto. 

-No seas quejoso Kinjo –dijo el asesino de Kakashi- el rojo sangriento te va bien con la barba. 

-vete al infierno Fei…. y no te me acerques que morirás como ese Shinobi. 

Ambos guerreros se pararon detrás de Naruto. Tenían al Jinchuriki del Kyuubi a su merced. Pero notando a lo lejos el desastre que podía causar, agradecían en muchas formas no tener que enfrentarlo directamente. Solo lo capturarían en su estado de debilidad. Un buen trabajo, pero sin sangrar por ello. 

-te dije que desde esta posición podían atacar –señalo el pelirrojo llamado Kinjo- mira qué premio nos ganamos.

-¡Bah, ni tanto! –Señaló Fei- el ninja copia Hatake Kakashi. Me defraudó, le quitare el Sharingan en cuanto…

-¿Un momento? –Dijo Kinjo alertado - ¿Él no tenía su ojo descubierto, o si? 

-¡RAIKIRI! –gritó Kakashi atravesando la espalda del moreno Fei. 

Kinjo dio un salto de lado alejándose de su compañero ya muerto. Un haz de luz lo atravesaba por la espalda pero no se veía nadie detrás de él. El Akatsuki sonrió y en posición tigre grito ¡Kai! Fue entonces, cuando Kakashi apareció frente a sus ojos. 

-el libro bingo no ha exagerado, -sonrió Kinjo apenas- "el ninja copia" Hatake Kakashi. Increíble Genjutsu. 

-Veo que algunos de ustedes hacen su tarea, -dijo el peliplata poniéndose en guardia- mi amigo aquí detrás está ocupado aplastando a tu ejercito de pacotilla. Tú en cambio, tendrás que vértelas conmigo. 

-Con sumo placer, -señaló el pelirrojo sacando su katana- pronto la Hokage morirá, y yo me llevaré al Kyuubi. Ja ja ja 

Kakashi extrajo dos kunai de su bolsa y enfrentó en duelo a la katana de su rival, el comienzo de un duelo terrible se cernía en ese peñasco. Un duelo por la vida de Naruto. En esos momentos no obstante, el rubio comenzó a temblar. Su cuerpo, sus músculos comenzaban a desgarrarse por la mescla caótica de los distintos chakra. Pero no se rendía. Sabía las consecuencias de cometer esa locura, hace tiempo que lo sabía…. 

_Flash back: hace 4 meses_

_Naruto entrenaba junto a Kakashi. El ninja copia usaba su técnica del vórtice dimensional y Naruto trataba de atacar y causarle daño. Sabía que Madara usaba la técnica similarmente en su cuerpo. Por lo tanto si el rubio conseguía dañar el vórtice, podría también alcanzar a Madara, no importando en donde se escondiera. El entrenamiento era difícil, nada de lo que Naruto hacia causaba la menor perturbación a la técnica de Kakashi. Todo era absorbido hacia otra dimensión. Finalmente agotado, usó el chakra del Kyuubi para mezclarlo con la energía natural, y así crear Senjutsu. Su poder se multiplico por 20 en pocos segundos. Pudo crear una pequeña esfera oscura en sus manos similar al Rasengan, pero con la capacidad de larga distancia del Rasenshuriken, y entonces la lanzó al vórtice._

 __

 _El poder oscuro explotó brutalmente en la entrada del vórtice y una onda expansiva sacudió todo el campo de entrenamiento. La entrada de la puerta dimensional sintió el impacto, se sacudió y luego desapareció. Kakashi sonrió y al mismo tiempo cayó de rodillas extenuado por mantener activado el Sharingan tanto tiempo. Naruto también sonrió al comprobar su éxito. ¡Al fin lo había conseguido! Pero segundos después sus brazos temblaban por la debilidad, era una sensación similar a la primera vez que utilizó el Oodama Rasengan sin control. Esa unión de energía no era gratuita. Y el zorro le aclaró las dudas que pudieran surgir:_

 __

 _-(Naruto, ya te has dado cuenta lo que ocurre cuando mesclas mi poder con chakra natural)  
_

_-¡Claro! –Dijo emocionado- venceré a Madara.  
_

_-(¡No idiota! –Gruñó molesto el Kyuubi- tu cuerpo se autodestruye. Mi chakra es puro caos. Energía caótica y anti-natural. Si lo unes con la pureza de la naturaleza colisionan en tu cuerpo)  
_

_-¿Pero porque mi poder aumenta, si acaso no puedo unirlas?  
_

_-(Un choque de energía genera una en ciertas ocasiones una fuerza mayor. Pero tu cuerpo se destruirá en el proceso. No podrás soportar la unión de energías ¡Morirás maldita sea!)  
_

_-Tal vez…..tenga que morir –dijo Naruto con seriedad-Además, con mi muerte tú serás libre. Volverás a tu dimensión. Recuerda que….  
_

_-(No Naruto. No es tan sencillo. Si unes la naturaleza a mi poder en cantidades más intensas, si lo haces demasiado grande y mueres; posiblemente y desaparezca contigo)  
_

_-¿También te puede aniquilar? –dijo sorprendido por el efecto de ese poder.  
_

_-(Ya viste lo que hizo una pequeña esfera –le aclaro el zorro con total tino- Todo es posible en niveles superiores)  
_

_Naruto evaluó con cuidado sus posibilidades. Este nuevo poder, era tal vez su arma más contundente. Pero también debía constituirse en su último recurso. No podía usarla a discreción si pensaba en retornar vivo de la guerra. Y aunque no le preocupara tanto su propia muerte, la posibilidad de dañar a Kyuubi, era algo que Naruto no quería afrontar. Después de todo, ahora eran compañeros. Y Naruto nunca elegiría matar a un compañero si podía hacer todo por evitarlo. Rato después volviendo a la aldea luego del entrenamiento, Kakashi caminando a lado del rubio lo distrajo de sus pensamientos:  
_

_-¿Eh Naruto? –Rascándose la cabeza- necesito un favor.  
_

_-Desde luego Kakashi-sensei –dijo el rubio agradecido por la ayuda- después de todo le debo que me ayudara a entrenar.  
_

_-Si veras….- empezó el peliplata visiblemente incomodo- esa chica…..Yuri –desviando la vista avergonzado- me sigue diciendo cosas como "pervertido" o "Hatake-sama". No lo entiendo, me parece que soy el único que no le cae bien en toda Konoha.  
_

_-Kakashi-Sensei, - dijo sorprendido Naruto mirándolo fijamente- ¿Acaso….usted…?  
_

_-¡No es lo que crees! –Sonrojado- ¡Solo quiero ser su amigo! –Negando con la mano-¡Es todo, lo juro! ¡No importa si no puedes hacer nada! –trató de quitarle importancia al asunto aunque claramente era lo contrario.  
_

_-¡JA! –Apuntándole con el dedo- ¡A Kakashi-sempai le gusta Yuri! Ja ja ja.  
_

_Kakashi inclinó la cabeza sintiéndose humillado, tal vez como nunca antes en su vida. Jamás ninguna mujer le había agradado tanto como la peliazul. No había tanta diferencia de edad (aunque los modos de Yuri fueran infantiles a veces) Pero el ninja copia no encontraba la forma de acercarse a ella. Naruto puso una mano en el hombro de su amigo apoyando su aflicción. El rubio sabía perfectamente cómo se sentía perseguir a una mujer. La frustración acumulada, la pasión que impulsaba y al mismo hería. Valía la pena ayudarlo un poco si era posible._

 __

 _-¿Sabe algo sensei? –Dijo animándolo el rubio- creo que lo que ella llama "pervertido", se debe a que usted nunca muestra su rostro. Si además siempre cubre uno de sus ojos, podemos decir que Yuri lo ve algo "sospechoso" o "misterioso".  
_

_-Pero la he visto conversar tranquilamente con los ANBU enmascarados –Señaló decepcionado Kakashi- simplemente no entiendo como acercarme a ella. Cuando la saludo por la calle sale gritando, cuando quiero hablar con ella….  
_

_-Espere Sensei solo espere un momento…-sonriendo divertido- ya lo sé todo sobre sus intentos. Oka-san se divierte mucho con estos chismes. No tengo idea de porque motivo Yuri se siente intimidada por usted. Sin embargo en el tiempo que conozco a Yuri, solo existe una cosa que ella jamás rechazaría. Algo que le es simplemente irresistible- mirada de astucia  
_

_-¿Y que podrá ser? (¿flores? ¿Una carta romántica?, ¡no puedo creer que esté recibiendo consejos amorosos de Naruto!)_

 __

 _-Lo único que Yuri no rechaza jamás…- sonriendo- son manzanas. Simples, frescas y jugosas….manzanas.  
_

__

_Fin del flash back:_

Los recuerdos encadenados del entrenamiento, sumado al lio amoroso de Kakashi-sensei lograron hacer sonreír a Naruto en el momento más crítico. Los ancianos sapos sentados junto a él, lo miraban sin entender nada. ¿Cómo podía sonreír cuando su cuerpo sufría de esa manera tan terrible? Su estructura física estaba a punto de colapsar. Tal vez moriría allí mismo, y el rubio aun así sonreía. Un gran misterio del universo. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Mientras tanto, en los bosques a varios kilómetros de la batalla, Tsunade y su escolta regresaban hacia su aldea. Nadie en el grupo suponía la gran victoria que estaba logrando Naruto. Solo corrían, en busca de poner a salvo a la Hokage. La batalla antes de la llegada del rubio, los tenía lo suficientemente agotados como para no poder pensar en nada más que su misión actual. Tsunade estaba consiente, aunque aún era ayudada por Sakura y Shizune a moverse. Sai iba al frente usando sus exploradores de tinta y Sasuke en retaguardia, vigilando cualquier sorpresa desagradable del enemigo.

-Nos siguen… –dijo Sasuke al resto- son cinco sujetos, tal vez más. 

-Vienen por Tsunade-sama, -apuntó Shizune nerviosa- vienen por ella. 

-Si vienen por mí… –señaló débilmente la rubia- me tendrán. 

Todos se detuvieron en su carrera. La quinta Hokage, ella quería que la dejaran como señuelo. Estaba casi muerta, sin chakra y apenas estabilizada por los grandes esfuerzos de Sakura y Shizune. Era un suicidio. 

-no podremos escapar –señaló Sasuke- se acercan muy rápido. 

-Estoy en mi limite –dijo jadeando Sai- como todos. 

-Uno se queda….-susurró la líder rodeada por sus Shinobi- el resto se salvan. Soy la Hokage, es una orden. 

-¡No Tsunade-sama! –Gritó Shizune- nunca la dejare sola. Si piensa quedarse, yo jamás la voy a dejar… 

-¡Shizune! –gritó Sakura reprendiéndola, y de paso paralizando a todos- ¡Compórtate! Hokage-sama ha dado una orden. ¡No voy a permitir una insubordinación a Tsunade-sensei! 

Todos la miraron sorprendidos, creían que Sakura sería la principal en negarse a la orden de Godaime, merced al cariño que tenía por su maestra. Sin embargo no parecía oponerse, y Tsunade sonrió encantada. Se sintió orgullosa del carácter de su estudiante más joven. No dudaba ni por un segundo de que Sakura la apreciaba mucho. Pero era lógico tácticamente perder a un elemento herido, para salvar a un grupo prometedor de jóvenes. Entre los presentes estaban las dos mejores médicos de la nueva generación. Y algunos de más fuertes Shinobi herederos de clan. No debían perder la vida todos, por defender a una líder fuera de su mejor época. Sakura la ayudó a pararse, apoyándola contra un árbol. Mientras los demás observaban a pocos metros como se despedían de una mujer muy valiente. Tsunade le acarició el rostro Sakura, agradeciéndole su apoyo. 

-Me llenas de orgullo hija… – le dijo abrazando a la pelirosa- te deseo felicidad junto a Naruto. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ 

Mientras tanto en el frente de batalla, todos los ninjas festejaban al ver al enemigo huir. Los jóvenes Gennin gritaban alegres "¡Naruto-sama! ¡Naruto-sama!" Los más grandes sonreían agradecidos, a la lluvia de clones que los habían salvado. Por supuesto aunque era una victoria enorme para Konoha, había muchos muertos que lamentar. 

-No puedo creer que hayamos sobrevivido –señaló Inoichi Yamanaka con el hombro vendado- solo por Naruto Uzumaki. 

-¿Cuántas bajas Shikaku? –preguntó Hiashi mientras le vendaban el vientre. 

-no menos de 7000 muertos, y millares más de heridos. Algunos muy graves –Negando con tristeza- de no ser por los médicos ninja, seria el doble. 

-¿Quiénes…. –susurró Inoichi consultando por gente conocida.

-Tsume Inuzuka, Ebisu, el hijo de Chouza Akimichi y más…-señaló Shikaku dando a entender que había más.

-La mayoría de "Raíz" está aquí junto –dijo Hiashi mirando alrededor del campamento- ¿Qué ha pasado con la Hokage?

-No lo sé –dijo Shikaku- por eso envié a dos Shinobi a revisar la zona. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

En otro lugar del frente Shikamaru se reunió con el resto de raíz. Llego apurado, y sin disimular ni por un momento, abrazó a Temari profundamente. Había temido como nunca el perderla. Jamás tuvo tanto miedo. Pero verla de nuevo, fue una enorme bendición. 

-¿Cómo estas linda? –susurró a su oído cuando se abrazaron. 

-Estoy bien Shika- sonriendo al separarse- gracias a Naruto o no la contábamos. 

Todos asintieron, Naruto los había sacado del medio del enemigo. Del infierno mismo los que había sacado con vida. 

-¿Qué paso aquí? –Susurró Temari- ¿Y tu padre? ¿Tu familia como se encuentra? 

-Están bien… -serio- pero perdí a mi amigo Chouji. 

-Lo siento mucho, –dijo apenada- sé que era tu mejor amigo. 

Se abrazaron nuevamente y se dieron un beso. Eran pareja desde hacía tiempo. Y se amaban cada día más. Todos se levantaron y comenzaron a ayudar con los heridos. Había alegría por el deber cumplido sí, pero lágrimas y dolor por aquellos que ya no volverían a casa. Shino Aburame caminaba con dificultad junto a Kurenai. La morocha le ayudaba a moverse ya que un poderoso veneno había sido rociado sobre él. En realidad el veneno de los que bebieron la esencia del Sachibi tenía destino de varios equipos. Pero los insectos de Shino se formaron como un inmenso escudo, y habían absorbido todo el letal ataque salvando a los demás. 

Hinata en tanto era llevada sobre una camilla por dos familiares. Pierna fracturada, heridas en hombro y vientre. Ella había resistido con sus técnicas defensivas en el centro mismo de la línea de combate. Nunca la habían relevado, ella no se permitió ni un respiro. Había luchado salvajemente, muchos apenas la identificaban como aquella niña tímida de hace años. Iba recostada sin moverse, los ojos blancos bien abiertos. Shino conocía esa mirada. Tres meses atrás Kiba Inuzuka había muerto. Hinata nunca más volvió a sonreír. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

En lo alto del peñasco, Naruto se desplomó inconsciente. Ejercito de Madara había sido derrotado. Los restos de tropas que huyeron dispersados, se encontrarían kilómetros más allá con las fuerzas del Kazekage y las del Raikage. Pero Naruto no tenía fuerzas para nada. Ni siquiera para pensar en una victoria histórica surgida de su propia mano. A pocos metros de su posición, su amigo y antiguo sensei Hatake Kakashi danzaba con la muerte. En un duelo de alto nivel. En esos momentos Kakashi luchaba con el Akatsuki con todo lo que tenía. Había consumido su segunda píldora de soldado y estaba agotado. El ninja copia sabía que si perdía ese combate, su derrota no solo costaría su sangre, que también matarían a Naruto. Eso lo impulsaba a continuar luchando, aunque ya no quedara nada. Los sapos ermitaños también estaban acabados, el orbe de chakra los había consumido completamente. Shima desapareció al terminarse su chakra, pero Fukusaku usó lo último que le quedaba para ayudar al peliplata. No podía abandonarlo, o Naruto también moriría. 

-Espero que le sirva Kakashi-san –respirando pesado- ¡KATON, JUTSU FUEGO DE DRAGON! 

Kinjo, el rival de Kakashi en ese peñasco, justo había saltado al cielo para atacar sobre su enemigo y por muy poco la técnica no le dio. El sapo desapareció luego de lanzar su jutsu, y el pelirrojo Akatsuki sonrió creyendo que el ermitaño había errado su golpe. Pero el inestable clima nebuloso se terminó de cargar con estática eléctrica, y Kakashi comprendió lo que Fukusaku había intentado desde el comienzo. 

-Ahora sabrás, -jadeando- porque me llaman, "el ninja que copia"- sonriendo 

-dame tu mejor golpe, ja ja ja –confiado- ya no tienes chakra. 

-No necesito chakra para usar esto ¡RAITON, KIRIN! 

Desde el cielo cayó un fulminante rayo que desde el cuerpo de Kakashi fluyó directo a su enemigo. El llamado Kinjo recibió de lleno la descarga que sorprendido no pudo evitar. Cayendo fulminado varios metros más lejos. Kakashi respirando con mucha dificultad, se desplomó quedando boca abajo en el suelo. No sentía su propio cuerpo. Había usado todo en ese último golpe. Sin chakra ni fuerza suficiente, se arrastró como pudo hacia Naruto, tratando de saber cómo se encontraba. Luego de varios minutos de penoso esfuerzo, puso dos dedos en el cuello del rubio apenas lo tuvo cercano y se alegró al notar pulso débil. Aún vivía y eso era muy bueno, pero necesitaba atención urgente. Un punto oscuro que Kakashi no había podido resolver antes de ganar su batalla. Ya no tenía chakra ni fuerza. Su estudiante lo necesitaba, y ya no podía ayudar. La debilidad le ganó completamente a Kakashi, que se quedó inconsciente junto a Naruto. Esperando que alguien pudiera ayudar al rubio después de la proeza realizada en combate. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

En lo más profundo y oscuro del bosque, Tsunade caminaba a duras penas. Estaba herida y agotada. Se quitó la armadura para aligerar su carga y la dejó como señuelo para guiar al enemigo. Una profunda herida chorreaba en su hombro izquierdo sin detenerse. Su respiración agitada era la clara señal de sus límites. 20 minutos atrás, que los demás se habían ido. Ella se desvió hacia una ruta distinta a Konoha, tratando de atraer a los perseguidores. Puso algunas trampas para evitar que la rodearan y apoyándose en un árbol los esperó a pie firme. 

-Si algo falla, espero que Naruto pueda perdonarme –susurró para sí misma. 

Pronto 6 ninjas llegaron a su posición. 

-¡Miren que tenemos aquí! –Dijo uno de ellos- ¡Tal parece que Hokage-sama fue abandonada! 

-No fue "abandonada", idiota –lo reprendió otro- se quedó porque venimos por ella- sonriendo- estúpida, pero valiente. Así que dale el respeto que merece. 

Tsunade sonrió débilmente, su brazo izquierdo colgaba inútil. Ellos solo tenían que atacar y acabarla. No era un combate, era una trampa. 

-¡Mátenla! –dijo el que parecía líder 

Se lanzaron sobre ella tratando de rodearla y algunas trampas se activaron, hilos se cortaron surgiendo troncos ocultos, y kunai de varias direcciones que casi mataron a los que intentaron rodearla. Pronto comprendieron que yendo frontal, era la única manera que evitarían las trampas. Un ninja lanzó una cadena que Tsunade atrapó con su mano derecha. Tal vez la subestimaban por su aspecto, o simplemente por ser mujer. Sin embargo con su increíble fuerza lo atrajo de un tirón brusco, y sorprendentemente erigiendo su brazo izquierdo (el que parecía fracturado) lo mató instantáneamente de un terrible puñetazo. 

-¡Retrocedan! –Dijo asustado el líder- ¡No está herida! 

-Peor aún… -dijo Tsunade sonriendo- no soy la Hokage. 

Ante los incrédulos ojos de todos, la madura rubia, se transformó en una joven y sonriente pelirosa. 

_Flash back:  
_

_Sakura la abrazó y Tsunade correspondió a la despedida. La pelirosa entonces cerró sus ojos un momento y cargando chakra su mano derecha, golpeó suavemente detrás de la cabeza de su maestra. La Hokage sorprendida por la maniobra, quedó inconsciente en sus brazos.  
Todos la miraron sorprendidos. Sakura había noqueado a Tsunade. Eso significaba…._

 __

 _-Shizune, llévate a Hokage-sama directo a la aldea. Mientras tanto Sasuke y Sai –señalando al Uchiha- la escoltaran a salvo.  
_

_Sasuke sonrió, esa era la verdadera Sakura. Ni por un momento había pensado en abandonar a Tsunade. Solo había fingido obedecer. Incluso tuvo el gracioso y astuto detalle de reprender a Shizune para ocultar sus verdaderas intenciones. Era inteligente, eso no se podía negar.  
_

_-Ve con ellas, -le dijo el pelinegro que tampoco quería salvarse y después tener que enfrentarse a Naruto cuando supiera de su novia muerta- yo me quedaré._

 _-¡No lo harás! Protegerás a la Hokage, tu Sunsanoo será la última defensa si los perseguidores me superan. No quiero que Tsunade-sama sufra otra herida. Su cuerpo no lo puede soportar.  
_

_-¿Crees que podrás con ellos? –Susurrándole- estas agotada.  
_

_-tú también estas sin chakra. Pero ahora mismo está lloviendo, ha caído agua por doquier. Te aseguro que se llevaran una sorpresa –sonriendo perversa.  
_

__

_Fin del flash back:_

-¡Es un señuelo! ¡Déjenla! ¡La Hokage escapa!- bramo uno de los ninjas. 

-¡No escaparan cobardes! -gritó Sakura rabiosa- ¡SUITON, JUTSU PRISION DE AGUA! 

Varios muros de agua se elevaron rodeando a los enemigos frente a la pelirosa que completó la trampa usando la energía del agua como fuente de poder: 

-SUITON, AGUA VOLADORA, ¡MILLAR DE AGUJAS ASESINAS! 

Los gritos en el interior de la prisión se escucharon como estampidos. Toda el agua de los charcos en el suelo bajo los pies del enemigo, la de los muros también; simplemente se habían trasformado en agujas filosas que liquidaron a los sorprendidos atacantes. Los muros cayeron segundos después de completada la técnica, y Sakura se sentó en la base del árbol totalmente agotada. Estaba satisfecha del deber cumplido, aunque sin duda su maestra la golpearía sin piedad por haber desobedecido. Sin embargo sonrió sin importarle la tortura venidera. Al menos Tsunade-sensei estaría viva para quejarse de lo que fuera.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Dos horas después Naruto reaccionó y recuperó el sentido. Veía las luces del alba mezclarse con las sombras de los árboles en movimiento. Alguien lo cargaba y no podía ni girar el cuello para verlo. ¿Pero realmente importaba? Había logrado derrotar al inmenso ejército y salvar a su aldea. Además, la abuela Tsunade seguramente ya estaría a salvo en Konoha. Todo el esfuerzo valió la pena.

-¡parece que el héroe ha despertado! –gritó Gai poniéndose al lado de Naruto. 

-¡JOSH, Naruto-kun! –respondió lee al instante, que era quien lo llevaba en su espalda- por suerte Gai-sensei y yo pasamos por ese peñasco.

-Eres una desgracia Kakashi-dijo Gai al ninja copia en su espalda- No puedo creer que seas mi rival. Siempre término cargándote.

-Aprovéchalo –señalo débilmente Kakashi- es la única ocasión en la que iras por delante mío-sonriendo a Naruto astutamente y guiñándole un ojo. 

Naruto y lee sonrieron ante el guiño de Kakashi. Mientras que Gai lloraba de indignación porque la "competencia personal" contra su rival estaba 70 a 66, a favor del peliplata. 

**Fin del capítulo.**


	39. CAPITULO 36

**CAPITULO 36: LA OPORTUNIDAD DEL RAIKAGE**

Una noche estrellada, en algún lugar de la frontera entre país del fuego y de la nube….

Kushina Uzumaki y su equipo Jounnin cumplían casi dos meses de viaje. Tiempo atrás su hijo le había proporcionado al grupo de inteligencia estratégica en Konoha, un buen número de informes correspondientes a ubicaciones de refugios y bases de Akatsuki. Naruto no revelo la fuente ante los mandos de la aldea, pero había dicho a su madre que confiaba ciegamente en la información enviada por la líder de Amegakure. País de la lluvia era aliado de Naruto personalmente. Konan, la única superviviente del grupo Akatsuki original, había jurado amistad al Sannin. Entendió que el nombre de Akatsuki había sido corrompido por Madara, y ahora trataba de subsanar ese error.

Kushina y su equipo eran apoyados por la Mizukage y las 7 espadas de la niebla en esta misión. Se movían entre los países, cruzando fronteras furtivamente, atacando y destruyendo las provisiones de armas y alimentos del enemigo. Los ejércitos de los demás aldeas al mando de sus ejércitos desplegados debían pelear y destruir el grueso de la fuerza de Madara. Mientras que las tropas de Kiri defendían el país del agua. Esta táctica fue aceptada por el Raikage y los demás líderes ya que la lejanía del territorio de la niebla hubiese hecho imposible hacer retornar para la defensa si acaso Kiri era el blanco sorpresa de Madara. Por ello, las tropas de Kiri estaban acuarteladas en su aldea mientras un millar de los mejores elementos fueron distribuidos y agregados en cada ejército aliado. Mientras tanto, la Mizukage y las siete espadas de la niebla actuaban en las sombras usando la información otorgada por Kushina Uzumaki (en la que confiaban) para atacar la estructura económica del enemigo.

Kushina evaluó los mapas con la tenue luz de la fogata. 13 grandes refugios destruidos, 114 prisioneros rescatados, y más de 700 muertos entre las tropas del enemigo. Todo sin revelar ante Madara o Kabuto ese trabajo furtivo de destrucción paso por paso. Sin embargo, a pesar del supuesto "éxito" de las maniobras anteriores, Mei Terumi podía confiar su más profundo pensamiento a una conocida de tantos años como Kushina. 

-Es como caminar en círculos por un bosque espeso… –señaló la Mizukage junto a la fogata en un campamento que formaron para dormir esa noche- hemos destruido muchos de sus refugios. Pero ellos parecen tener esta guerra pensada hace un siglo. ¿Realmente estamos haciendo el suficiente daño? ¿Por qué no encontramos más resistencia después de tantos días causándole perdidas? Es como si estuviéramos haciendo exactamente lo que Uchiha Madara ha previsto. 

-Eso es posible Dattebane –asintió Kushina sin despegar la vista del mapa- no olvides que Madara existe desde hace mucho tiempo. Mucho más que cualquier ser humano común.

-Yo digo que busquemos a ese idiota directamente… -apuntó Saíto Arashi bebiendo y recostado contra un árbol cercano a las mujeres- y le arranquemos el corazón de una buena vez. Muerto el perro, la rabia se terminará. 

-No… –susurró Shigure Kousaka afilando su katana, con esa lentitud para hablar que exasperaba- es….fácil de encontrar.

-He estado pensando… -admitió Kushina luego de un rato de silencio- que esta guerra tiene una segunda intensión. 

-¿Segunda intensión? –Se preguntaron los demás, algunos en voz alta y otros pensando.

-Madara declara la guerra frente a todas las aldeas ninja principales –Dijo Kushina continuando su idea- ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Porque revelar su plan y permitir que nos uniéramos en su contra? Podría haber actuado por sorpresa y acabar con un par de aldeas antes de enterarnos de todo. Atacarnos por separado, dividirnos y conquistar. 

-Antes que nos uniéramos –completó Saíto que sinceramente no había pensado en eso. 

-¿Y entonces? –Interrogó la Mizukage- ¿Qué crees que esté buscando Madara al reunirnos a todos? 

-El creó una guerra para desgastarnos, no para ganar –dijo seria Kushina- Fue ninja de Konoha hace tiempo, y sabe que los Kage al tener la guerra prácticamente ganada, van a terminar el conflicto, mientras intentan apropiarse de la mayor porción de poder personal. 

-¿El espera que nos matemos mutuamente? –dijo Saíto sin entender demasiado de política. 

La Mizukage se quedó pensativa. Las palabras de Kushina cobraban sentido si Mei evaluaba lo que ella misma había estado haciendo desde la firma misma de la alianza. Robándole Shinobi talentosos a otras villas. Aumentando su poder discretamente. Ganando más fuerza en favor de Kiri, aprovechando las rendijas del pacto creado inicialmente para destruir a Madara conjuntamente. ¿Y luego que iba a ocurrir cuando la guerra mundial ninja llegara a su fin? ¿Acaso no era posible que algún Kage quisiera aprovechar la debilidad de otro para tomar territorios extra en favor de su país? Y aunque los ninjas mantuvieran la paz pactada, ¿se podía decir lo mismo de los señores feudales?

-Madara conduce la guerra sin estar al frente personalmente –Dijo Kushina- Pierde aquí, obtiene una victoria por allá. Pero parece indiferente a todo cambio. Si hace años tiene el poder de 7 Biju capturados, ¿Por qué no lidera su propio ejército usando ese chakra y nos arrasa?

-Distracción….-señaló Shigure sin dejar de afilar su arma, captando la idea de su sempai- el….solo tiene…dos objetivos. 

-Naruto y el hermano menor del Raikage, el llamado Killer Bee –susurró la líder de Kiri- no importa si gana o pierde Madara. No importa que aldea obtenga más poder de los despojos aliados. Si el obtiene los dos Biju que le resta…..con su técnica completa será el rey del mundo de cualquier manera. 

Históricamente, los ninjas habían sido entrenados para atacar desde las sombras. El uso del sigilo, el ninjutsu, el veneno y el ninjato eran esenciales para todo ninja de ley. Madara fue ninja de Konoha, y su estrategia estaba lejos de ser una guerra frontal y típica. Dijo lo que quería apenas embistió contra la reunión de líderes, y luego declaró una guerra fantasma para mantenernos ocupados. Pero su objetivo no cambia. Quiere el mundo, y no está dispuesto a sangrar personalmente para obtenerlo. No lo necesita. No necesita ganar una guerra, solo activar su Genjutsu y ser el amo del mundo. Solo eso. Solo requiere capturar a Naruto y a Killer Bee.

-Es por esta razón…. -señaló Kushina luego de un momento de reflexión- que no pelearé mas esta guerra estúpida. Me niego a seguir jugando este juego demente como una rata en el laberinto. 

Todos la miraron sin comprender. ¿Kushina renunciando a pelear? Esa no parecía la antigua primera espada de la niebla. Ni siquiera se asemejaba a Kushina Uzumaki. ¿Estaba hablando de desertar? Sin embargo, Mei Terumi entendió por su propio corazón lo que la mujer frente suyo proponía. Conocía demasiado a Kushina como para pensar que podía escapar de una pelea. 

-Ese bastardo malnacido quiere a mi hijo… –dijo con rabia apenas contenida- Pero para tenerlo, tendrá que pasar sobre mi cadáver destruido primero.

-Kushina… -dijo la líder seria- no te enfades conmigo por lo que voy a decir, pero si te enfrentas a Madara justo ahora, de seguro morirás. Piénsalo bien. Tal vez, ni todos los Kage juntos podamos contra él. He visto el poder de un solo Biju desplegado cuando el tercer Mizukage entrenaba. No quiero ni imaginar lo que Madara puede hacer con todos juntos. 

Kushina sabía eso, sabia del Sharingan y de los 7 Biju bajo su dominio. Pero sonrió perversa, un as bajo su manga se ocultaba. No estaba loca como para no preparar algo especial para luchar contra un monstruo. Los Uzumaki siempre históricamente fueron destacables por su temeridad. Pero había otro rubro que los hacia especiales.

-Hace años, cuando la aldea del remolino aún existía…- dijo la Uzumaki sonriendo, pero con mirada dura- había un refrán característico de mi clan. Enseñaban esas palabras a los niños de Uzu, y las recitábamos como un rezo de combate –todos la miraron con interés- "Enfréntame con todo tu espíritu mi enemigo. Porque al pelear contra un Uzumaki, nos enfrentas a todos" 

Todos la miraron y asintieron. El valor indomable del clan Uzumaki era casi legendario. Hombres y mujeres del remolino luchando en tremenda inferioridad numérica al momento de su destrucción. Cada Uzumaki contra 200 enemigos y sin embargo, una batalla igualada que tuvo un costo altísimo por parte de los ganadores finales. 

-¿Qué significa…. "Y nos enfrentas a todos"? –susurró Shigure a su Sempai, luego de un rato de reflexión. 

-Rompería el secreto más sagrado de mi clan si te lo dijera amiga mía –sonrió Kushina- pero tienes buena intuición, allí mismo está la fuerza oculta para vencer a Madara. 

Algunas horas después, un ave mensajera llegó con la novedad de la batalla en las cercanías de Konoha. La matanza y la destrucción que casi costó la vida del ejercito Shinobi al completo. Muchas muertes, y ninguna información precisa sobre Naruto. Kushina entonces no se lo pensó dos veces. Saludó a sus aliados prometiendo volverse a ver, y partió a toda velocidad de regreso a su hogar. Shigure la asistió un tramo, trasportándola y ahorrándole varios días de travesía. Y la despidió neutralmente, aunque deslizó que le enviaba saludos para Yuri-neesan. Solo 24 horas separaban a Kushina de la hoja. Volvería porque seguramente su único hijo, la iba a necesitar. La pelirroja empezó a correr a toda marcha por los bosques y mientras lo hacía recitaba un pensamiento profundo desde el corazón. Una solemne promesa que no iba a defraudar jamás: 

_"Minato-kun…. Juro por mi vida y mi honor que nuestro hijo no morirá en esta asquerosa guerra. Lo protegeré al costo que sea. Porque en su corazón estas tú presente mi amado. Descansa en paz Minato-kun. Que yo seré el escudo de nuestro Naruto contra el enemigo."_

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ 

Varias horas después de la batalla, las fuerzas del Raikage y las del Kazekage aplastaron los restos del ejército que había escapado del contragolpe aplastante de Naruto. 500 metros a la redonda era un espectáculo de cuerpos regados de los adictos, además de varios Shinobi de la alianza. Una victoria monstruosa. Un combate que prácticamente decidía el curso general de la guerra en favor de los ninja. Uchiha Madara y Kabuto Yakushi seguían con vida, pero su ejército había sido totalmente aniquilado. En esos momentos, el Raikage y su escolta buscaban entre los cadáveres alguno de los lideres (Kabuto o Madara) para ya si de pleno, festejar una victoria total. Buscaron y buscaron, hasta hallar un cuerpo rodeado de serpientes. Se parecía a Kabuto a simple vista, pero algo le decía al Raikage que no lo era. Mientras tanto el Kazekage y los suyos estaban en una posición lejana para notarlo. Solo el líder de la nube se acercó al moribundo para identificarlo bien. 

-Buen día Raikage-sama –dijo el moribundo como si disfrutara la aparente reunión- es bueno verlo con salud, ya que tengo una propuesta para usted.

-¿Una propuesta? – Reclamó furioso el líder de Kumo- la alianza no negocia con enemigos. 

-No pretendo tal cosa Raikage-sama –añadió el sujeto con aspecto de Kabuto- dije que tenía una propuesta para usted personalmente. Los demás líderes son débiles como para entenderlo.

-Entender ¿Qué?

-¿Y si hubiera un cambio de alianzas? –dijo el peliblanco siseado apenas. 

-Estas casi muerto Kabuto… –apretando el puño- y yo le quitare el "casi" a tu estado actual. 

-Adelante Raikage-sama, - respondió sonriendo divertido- pero temo por su intensión, que este no es mi cuerpo original. 

-¿Qué quieres decir? –confundido. 

-Uno de mis esclavos eternos me permite trasferir mi ser a otro cuerpo momentáneamente. Así que puede matar a este cuerpo derruido, que solo lograría finalizar nuestra conversación diplomática. 

-Entonces… ¿te has quedado para negociar? – Consultó serio el ninja moreno- Adelante entonces, veremos que puedes decirme que valga la pena. 

-Usted personalmente es un buen líder –dijo Kabuto condescendiente- Ama a su villa y su poder personal lo hace intimidante ante los enemigos de Kumo. Pero su hermano menor el jinchuriki, constituye su mayor debilidad. 

-¿Es una amenaza? 

-Para nada es mi intensión agredir, ku ku ku - dijo sin detener la irritante sonrisita Kabuto- Solo vengo para advertirle, que Uchiha Madara ha encontrado un método por el cual ha absorbido a los 7 Biju bajo su control. Sin necesidad de sumar al Hachibi o al Kyuubi a su colección, su poder actual es simplemente incontrolable.

-Eso es imposible – gruñó nervioso Killer A- ¡Mientes como la serpiente asquerosa de tu maestro! 

-No tengo la necesidad de hacerlo Raikage-sama –indicó Kabuto sin perder la calma- De hecho mi situación personal en esta guerra, es solo ayudarlo a Uchiha Madara porque él me prometió entregarme cierto cuerpo que ambiciono poseer. Un Shinobi que Madara ahora mismo, ya no tiene bajo su control. 

-¿Y entonces? ¿Cuál es tu propuesta? 

-Mi lealtad a su causa, si usted me consigue ese cuerpo –siseando- yo seré su aliado contra Madara. O contra el resto de las aldeas en cuanto esta guerra termine. 

-No confió en un traidor como tú. 

-No tiene que confiar en mí. Pero eso no va a cambiar que Madara irá por su hermano y el Kyuubi. Los absorberá y nos esclavizará a todos. Mi propuesta es, reclamé su derecho a juzgar a Sasuke Uchiha en Konoha, justo ahora.

-Ellos no lo permitirán, de hecho el Kyuubi tiene el derecho a pelear por él. 

-¡Correcto! Esa es la idea principal. Naruto-kun es poderoso, tal vez más que su hermano en la actualidad. Pero acaba de usar todo su poder para destruir el ejército de Madara. Está agotado y tiene heridas que serán difíciles de recuperar en poco tiempo. 

-Y si sucediera el duelo justo ahora –reflexionó el Raikage- Podré matar al Kyuubi y evitar que Madara complete el Juubi. 

Exactamente, -señaló asintiendo Kabuto- Además cuando la guerra acabe, Kumogakure tendrá al único Jinchuriki del mundo. 

-¿Y tú que ganas con todo esto? –Desconfiando 

-Cuando usted o su hermano maten a Naruto-kun, -sonriendo- podrán llevarse a Uchiha Sasuke de Konoha para ejecutarlo en Kumo. Ese cuerpo es mi ambición. Y será mi paga, por mi fidelidad con usted ¿Le parece un trato aceptable? 

El Raikage estaba serio, pensaba en toda posible trampa. Debía ir a Konoha a investigar el estado de Naruto. Si eran ciertos los informes de Kabuto, podría quitarle a Konoha el poder de Kyuubi y en el mismo golpe liquidar a Uchiha Sasuke, que tiempo antes le había quitado un brazo en la primera reunión de los Kage. Además de su intento de secuestrar a Killer Bee cuando estaba aliado a Akatsuki. Decididamente si, era una buena idea asesinar a Naruto pensando en el reparto de poder después de la guerra. Finalmente el líder de la aldea de la nube tenso, su único brazo y antes de dar un puñetazo asesino sobre el cuerpo de Kabuto le dijo: 

-Acepto el trato. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

El cuerpo prestado de Kabuto murió instantáneamente, y el verdadero abrió sus ojos sentado en la cueva de Madara. El pelinegro con mascara de madera estaba junto a él, de brazos cruzados. 

-¿Qué me dices Kabuto? –Consultó el Uchiha- ¿Lograste encontrar un nuevo amigo? 

-Así es Madara-sama, ku ku ku –sonriendo- el Raikage pensó en el bienestar de su hermano. Y cayó en la trampa ku ku ku 

-No solo en su hermano ha estado pensando –Aclaró Madara que conocía perfectamente el modo de pensar en los líderes ninja- él quiere ser el líder de la aldea más fuerte al terminar la guerra. Y si no puedes obtener nuevos poderes, debilitar a otros es una manera distinta de ser más fuerte.

-¿No cree que este plan es arriesgado? Digo, suponemos que Naruto-kun no matará a su rival en el duelo si es que resulta ganador ¿Pero si no se recupera a tiempo y termina perdiendo? 

-Si muere el Kyuubi no me preocupa demasiado, -señaló el Uchiha- me apropiaré del Hachibi en poco tiempo y seré invencible de todos modos. Dentro de algunos años, invocaré nuevamente a Kyuubi y me perfeccionaré sin oposición. 

-Además ku ku ku, el Raikage intentara llevarse a Sasuke-kun hacia Kumo. Ku ku ku, lo atacaremos y me quedaré con el ku ku ku.

-Desde luego socio, mientras tanto atacaré a Hachibi para capturarlo. Y si tengo dificultades para controlar a ese monstruo, Kisame me ayudará desde el interior de Samehada ja ja ja. 

-(Esa será una buena oportunidad para liquidarte con mi técnica prohibida ku ku ku) 

-(Esa será una buena chance de convertirte en mi esclavo eterno ja ja ja) 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ 

Los días siguientes en Konoha fueron una combinación de luto y victoria. Habían pasado 48 horas desde la batalla en los bosques y montañas. Los funerales estuvieron cargados de dolor familiar. Hinata, Shino y Kurenai asistieron a la despedida de Tsume Inuzuka. Hana, la hermana mayor de Kiba, les agradeció profundamente su gesto. Los Akimichi recibieron el apoyo de Shikamaru y su familia. También de Ino y los suyos. 

Naruto no pudo pese a su intensión asistir. Su cuerpo entero estaba desgarrado por el poder utilizado en exceso. El rubio se la pasó mirando por una ventana la lluvia caer. El dolor en su corazón por las muertes sufridas y causadas, iba al compás con el de su físico, que no le respondía desde la noche de la batalla. 

Sakura, y después Tsunade lo habían reprendido durante horas y horas de interminables curaciones. Naruto guardó silencio, soportando las lágrimas de la pelirosa que le imploraba no utilizar nunca más tan peligrosa técnica. Sakura intentó arrancarle la promesa de que no usaría más ese poder. Ella sabía que si él lo prometía, jamás volvería atrás sin importar nada. Pero Naruto no respondía, presa de un letargo triste solo le sonreía suavemente. No iba a sellar ese poder antes de enfrentar a Madara. No sin tener la seguridad de ganar el combate previamente.

Sakura lloró horas enteras en los brazos de Ino y Kushina, porque entendió que Naruto moriría en su siguiente batalla. Ino la consoló como pudo, le dijo que el rubio siempre volvería, que desde la misma muerte volvería a Konoha por ella. Kushina solo pudo consolar a Sakura invitándola a comer o a dormir en la mansión Uzumaki. La que Naruto había construido cerca del mirador a la montaña de los Kage. Kushina estaba en una encrucijada moral. Sufría abrazando las lágrimas de Sakura porque perder a Naruto sería peor que morir.

Pero también entendía a Naruto…

El rubio Shinobi comprendió con la última batalla, que la guerra podía matar a todos sus seres queridos. Entendió que Madara debía morir al precio que fuera. Incluso si ese precio, era su propia vida. Por ello cuando Kushina visitaba a su hijo en el hospital, lo acompañaba casi en silencio. Le servía té o alguna cosa de comer. Le hablaba sobre anécdotas pasadas de su vida en la niebla. Incluso habló horas enteras sobre Minato. Naruto miró a su madre luego de varias horas de visitas, y sonrió agradecido. Habló con mucho esfuerzo, y por primera vez en dos días. 

-gracias Oka-san… -sonriendo- ojala las cosas fueran diferentes. 

-Son diferentes ahora querido, -le dijo Kushina- no creas que no me doy cuenta lo que piensas. Pero sé muy bien, que tú volverás a casa. (Porque yo voy a asegurar con mi vida eso)

-No lo sé Oka-san, -serio- esta vez, no puedo prome… 

-No hace falta Naruto…- interrumpiendo- Sakura está herida porque simplemente no puede ver su propia vida sin ti. Te has vuelto su mayor necesidad, como el aire que respira. 

-Que bien Oka-san, porque a mí me sucede lo mismo. Temo por ella, temo que la guerra me arrebate a Sakura-chan. No puedo pensar en eso. No podría soportarlo. Por eso, debo terminar con todo. 

Kushina no dijo más sobre el asunto. Había aprendido de su hijo Naruto que sus decisiones eran definitivas. Que solo Sakura tenía el poder de modificarlas cada tanto. Y si en esa ocasión la pelirosa no había podido, nadie más lo haría. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Mientras tanto dentro de la torre Hokage, Tsunade Senju volvía a su oficina casi totalmente recuperada del físico. Solo el cuerpo ciertamente, porque su corazón estaba destrozado. Quería emborracharse hasta morir. Quería gritar tan fuerte que perdiese la voz para siempre. Quería lo que no podía conseguir por ningún método. Solo quería un poco de paz. Pero la aldea la necesitaba como líder todavía. Muchos Shinobi habían sobrevivido gracias a sus fórmulas y curaciones. Shizune con los equipos médicos y en especial Sakura, habían salvado la vida de la mayoría de los heridos en combate. Konoha había perdido muchos ninja. Pero Tsunade sufría particularmente al ver a Naruto postrado en una cama después de la batalla. Sufría al recordar las imágenes de esa pelea en el bosque y la lluvia. Había llorado en sus ratos de soledad, por el asunto Jirayja. En un intervalo de descanso, Tsunade encontró algo de liberación al hablar profundamente con su estudiante y más antigua compañera Shizune. Le contó a su alumna y confidente todo su pasado. Mucho más de lo que jamás le había contado. La prueba de Sarutobi-sensei que amarró al tronco a Jirayja. Las constantes propuestas del peliblanco. Los desprecios que lo terminaron convirtiendo en un mujeriego y pervertido. La batalla que los trasformó en Sannin de la hoja. Incluso le reveló que ella había tenido un corto amorío con Orochimaru. Fue en esa época, que toda la aldea hablaba de la serpiente como próximo Hokage al retirarse Sarutobi-sensei. Pero Jirayja al enterarse que Tsunade y Orochimaru salían, hizo algo que Tsunade jamás podría olvidar: 

_Flash back:_

 _El equipo Sarutobi entrenaba en el campo 7. Tsunade y Orochimaru practicaban Tayjutsu. Mientras Jirayja escribía en su libro a la vera del rio. "los tres Sannin" de la hoja les llamaban. Junto al Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi, eran la fuerza más poderosa de la aldea._

_Desde hacía semanas que Tsunade y Orochimaru salían. Pero no se lo dijeron a su compañero, Jirayja se enteró por intermedio de sus alumnos. El peliblanco había desaparecido dos días y esa mañana estaba en el campo 7 cuando la "pareja" vino a entrenar. Lo saludaron sabiendo que ya sabía la situación de ellos y el contestó neutralmente, volviendo a su escritura sin dudar. Tsunade entrenó bastante distraída por la indiferencia extraña de Jirayja, y la serpiente se ofuscó porque no se esforzaba ni se concentraba en la práctica. Finalmente ambos se sentaron bajo los árboles y almorzaron comida traída por la rubia.  
_

_Jirayja no había volteado ni una vez a verlos. Totalmente concentrado en sus escritos. Tsunade se sintió mal por el aislamiento de su amigo, y lo invitó a almorzar para hacer "las paces". Sin embargo en ese preciso instante Jirayja el domador de sapos, la rechazó por primera vez desde que se conocían. Orochimaru no pudo evitar reír al decir que era obvio que estaba a punto de morir si le había dicho "no" a un pedido de Tsunade. La rubia en tanto ofuscada por el rechazo, sintió que algo comenzaba a faltarle. Se puso de pie y fue hasta donde Jirayja estaba:  
_

_-Deja ya las tonterías –ofuscada- tengo comida suficiente para todos. Siempre me dices que te de lo que cocino y….  
_

_-No gracias… – interrumpió sin mirarla- no tengo por costumbre molestar a las parejas. "el amor debe volar libre, como un pájaro". Esa es buena,-sonriendo- la anotaré.  
_

_-Sé que estas molesto porque no….  
_

_-Te equivocas… –sonriéndole- estoy…"agradecido". Veras, por tratar de conseguir que me quieras, había dejado de hacer un montón de cosas. Incluso iba a sacrificar todos mis sueños por estar a tu lado. Pensé que podría demostrarte así…..que nadie jamás te iba a amar como yo lo hago.  
_

_Tsunade enrojeció violentamente. No sabía que decir. Era la primera vez que Jirayja hablaba tan profundo. Y no sonreía como si estuviera bromeando. Se había desnudado completamente en sus emociones, y la situación cada vez entregaba más tensión a una amistad ya fracturada.  
_

_-Pero reconozco que fue mi error hace eso. Porque haga lo que yo haga tu no aceptas, ni aceptaras jamás un amor incondicional como el mío –Serio- Tú tienes miedo a corresponder, tienes miedo a amar locamente y luego ser abandonada. La muerte de tu hermano es algo que no quieres volver a sentir jamás.  
_

_-¡Escúchame! –Ofuscada- tú no tienes derecho….Orochimaru y yo…  
_

_-ja ja ja ¿Orochimaru y tú? No sé tú, pero mi amigo allí detrás. Solo quiere tu apoyo para ser el nuevo Hokage. Es mi amigo ciertamente, pero su forma de ver el mundo es muy diferente de la mía.  
_

_-¡¿cómo te atreves?! –dijo Tsunade ofuscada intentando darle un puñetazo en la cabeza  
Jirayja que se movió de lado muy ágil, para en un solo movimiento estar de pie frente a ella. Seguía con su libro en mano. Escribiendo vaya a saber qué cosas.  
_

_-No te enojes Tsunade, -serio- no pretendo nada más contigo. De hecho, creo que de los tres tú Podrias ser la mejor candidata a Hokage –Tsunade sorprendida, ya no apelaba ni a decir nada- ¿Sabes por qué? Porque tu corazón es el indicado para cargar con el liderazgo de esta aldea._

 __

 _-¿Y tú qué? –Dijo aun sorprendida  
_

_-¿Yo? –Sonriendo- Soy un hombre que desde ahora escribirá novelas eróticas, y repartirá todo el amor que guardaba aquí dentro, –tocando el pecho- en cada mujer bella que se cruce en el camino.  
_

_-Pervertido._

 _-Y a mucha honra… - hizo una leve reverencia con sonrisa incluida- Seré siempre el leal pervertido a la hoja. Tú podrás ser la futura Hokage "pechos enormes". Y mi amigo allí detrás en el bosque, un posible traidor cuando el puesto se le niegue. Mientras tanto, esta será nuestra última reunión como "los tres Sannin".  
_

_El peliblanco se alejó por el costado del rio. Comenzó a cantar una bella canción de amor perdido. Pero desentonaba y lo hacía parecer humorístico al hacerlo. Jirayja "el domador de los sapos" había cambiado para siempre._

 _Fin del flash back:_

Tsunade sentía dolor, por las palabras de Jirayja que se cumplieron a rajatabla. Semanas después que el peliblanco se fuera del equipo, todo se desintegró. Tsunade casi muere en una misión y a Orochimaru no le importó demasiado. Ella estuvo en el hospital varios días y recibió flores de Jirayja. Cuando iba a considerar su relación con ambos Shinobi. Se enteró que todas las kunoichi guapas del hospital, recibían las mismas flores del Sannin. Días después terminó con la serpiente su noviazgo y comprobó la poca importancia que para el pelinegro había tenido. Conoció a Dan, y tratando de romper el mito auto impuesto de ser una "cobarde para amar", terminó perdiéndolo también y exiliándose de Konoha por ello.

Años después, Jirayja la busca para ser la quinta Hokage. Ella aun recordaba sus palabras, aunque tal vez el peliblanco ya no lo hacía. Se negó, por dolor y por capricho. El destino le acercó nuevamente a Orochimaru, el traidor a Konoha. Así como le acercó a Naruto, que era el reflejo fiel de su hermanito perdido. Una vez más el domador de los sapos acertó en su "lotería espiritual". Al volver a Konoha y acercarse a él como en los viejos tiempo, Tsunade volvió a dudar. ¿Acaso Jirayja cambiaría por ella? ¿Sería hombre de una sola mujer? Y nuevamente las dudas le arrebataron la vida de su amigo, de su amor. Jirayja murió, y aun así su espíritu fue libre de mantener fiel.  
En propias palabras de Shizune, que soportó la historia completa, sus lágrimas y además lloró junto a ella: 

-Podrán decir lo que sea de Jirayja-sama –sonriendo en su sollozo- pero ni la muerte, ni siquiera el Edo-tensei, le pudo obligar a matar a la mujer de su vida. 

Una verdad inalterable, el Edo tensei lo había torturado durante dos años. Pero aun así, se negó a matar a Tsunade. Se llevó consigo ese "mátame, mi amor" y su sonrisa eterna se desvaneció en el viento. 

Sentada detrás del escritorio en su oficina, revisaba los informes médicos de Naruto. Estaba preocupada por su estado de salud. Sakura y Shizune habían dado vuelta los archivos en busca de una solución. Naruto, su cuerpo era un completo desastre. 

Tsunade asistió a los funerales por cortesía y respeto. Muchos Shinobi habían dejado la vida por la aldea. Pero lo cierto, era que Tsunade no quería ver a nadie. Quería desaparecer y morir. Dejar de torturarse con la visión de pesadilla que le aportó la noche de la batalla. Los documentos llegaban, y los problemas aparecían. El Raikage y el Kazekage llegaban con sus tropas a Konoha. Por supuesto que antes de ingresar a la villa, se les aclaró que solo los líderes y sus guardaespaldas tenían autorización de ingresar. El resto de los ejércitos deberían volver a sus aldeas. 

Horas después, los ejércitos partieron a sus aldeas. Pero los líderes y sus allegados permanecieron dentro de Konoha. Lord Kazekage hizo lo esperado, visitó a los Nara y a su hermana Temari por supuesto. Recibió las noticias de ellos, y aunque sabía perfectamente que los Nara no bromeaban. No pudo evitar dudar de todo lo que le contaron. 

Era difícil convencer incluso para quien conociera bien a Naruto, que el rubio Shinobi había creado más de 20000 clones de sombras en menos de dos horas. Los niveles de chakra necesarios para formarlos y controlarlos, escapaban a la lógica. Luego Gaara, visitó a Naruto en el hospital. Compartieron una taza de té. Y Naruto pudo presentarle a su madre finalmente. Temari y Kankuro acompañaban al líder de la arena. Mientras que Kushina y Yuri rondaban siempre por la habitación. 

Gaara preguntó por Sakura en medio de charla, y Naruto sonrió diciendo que estaba enojada por ciertas "discusiones" que venían teniendo. Luego de algunos minutos de conversación trivial, todos los presentes notaron que el lord Kazekage quería hablan a solas con su amigo Naruto. Disimuladamente entonces, los dejaron solos. Salvo por Yuri desde luego, que no entendiendo las indirectas ni las recomendaciones, tuvo que ser sacada a la rastra por Kushina. Naruto miró a los ojos al pelirrojo en cuanto estuvieron a solas, y soltando una suave sonrisa le dijo: 

-Bueno Gaara dime…. ¿cuáles son las malas noticias? 

-siempre aparezco cuando hay de esas ¿cierto?

-salvo cuando viniste para asegurar el compromiso de Temari –sonriendo- ¿Qué le dijiste a Shikamaru esa noche? Estuvo blanco como papel durante toda la cena. 

-No sabía que decirle- susurró incomodo el Kazekage, que las cuestiones emocionales no le hacían sentir cómodo- entonces le dije lo primero que se me ocurrió. Después de todo Temari es mi única hermana. 

_Flash back:_

_Kankuro había felicitado al novio y se había ido a bailar con una bella morocha. El compromiso firmado estaba acordado y en pocos meses seria la boda. Una unión que además refrendaba el pacto de alianza entre Suna y Konoha. Muy importante desde lo político, y más allá para la familia de Gaara. Entonces el Kazekage se acercó a Shikamaru cuando estaba solo apoyado en un pilar, y a pesar que estaba satisfecho que su hermana estuviera tan feliz le dijo a su futuro marido:_

 _-parece…que haces feliz a mi hermana –mirada tétrica- pero si la hieres….arena será lo último que veras._

 _Fin del flash back:_

Naruto comenzó a reír y le dolía todo el cuerpo por eso. Gaara no reía a la par. Pero curvó una sonrisa que solo a Naruto le dejaba ver. En realidad hubiese querido no ser tan brusco con su futuro cuñado. Pero era parte de su personalidad ser un poco, "siniestro" digamos. 

-Bien hablando de otro asunto, -dijo Gaara poniendo mesura- creo que tendrás problemas.

-define…. "problemas". 

-El Raikage viene con clara intensión de vengarse del Uchiha. Y Sasuke no salido de la lista negra de la alianza. Creo que pretende exigir su derecho de juzgar al Uchiha en Kumogakure. 

-Supongo que me queda pelear solamente –resopló algo resignado el rubio.

-También escuché de boca del Raikage, como le ordenaba a sus hombres que fueran a la nube por su hermano. Creo que ese será tu rival. 

-Ya puedes empezar con las buenas noticias cuando quieras –dijo irónico Naruto. 

-La única buena noticia es, que envié por mi parte un mensaje a tu amigo Killer Bee contándole de tu situación actual. Si supongo correctamente, El retrasara su arribo a Konoha para darte más tiempo de recuperación. No me parece que quiera combatir a un oponente disminuido. Mucho menos si lo considera un amigo. 

-Bee es rápido, -preocupado- puede llegar aquí en una semana. 

\- lo cual tal vez te otorgue 10 u 12 días máximos –dijo Gaara de brazos cruzados- si retrasa su andar apropósito. 

-Mis médicos personales –dijo suspirando el rubio- además de regañarme hasta la muerte, me han dicho que tengo como para un mes de recuperación. 

-El nivel de Uchiha Sasuke es insuficiente para vencer a Hachibi –señaló Gaara- tal vez, podría vencer al Raikage con Genjutsu. Sera por eso que Killer A envió por su hermano. Quiere asegurarse de ganar. 

Hubo un momento de silencio. Gaara con sinceridad esperaba ver desesperación o nerviosismo en Naruto Uzumaki. La impotencia clásica del ninja que no puedo combatir como desearía. Pero en cambio, observo una total falta de cuidado por la venidera situación.

-¿Te quedaras a ver el combate? –Dijo Naruto despreocupado- porque estoy seguro que va a ser un gran espectáculo. 

-No puedes pelear Naruto, -susurró el líder negando con la cabeza- entiendo bien que Uchiha es tu amigo. Incluso me atrevo a suponer que se ha regenerado. Pero tal vez, él deba pagar por sus crímenes del pasado.

-Si hablamos de crímenes en el pasado, tal vez la villa de la nube deba pagar por intentar secuestrar a mi madre cuando era niña. 

-¿Y cuál es el punto? 

-Solo pienso que debemos cerrar y olvidar conflictos. Tratamos de terminar una guerra. ¿Debemos actuar para comenzar otra? 

-Solo vine a decirte que…-bajando la vista- te apoyaré. No importa lo que pase. 

-Gracias amigo Gaara, -sonriendo- y no te atrevas a me darme por muerto que aún no agoto mi último recurso. Así que espero que puedas quedarte para "el gran evento". 

-¿Necesitas ayuda? –Irónico- ese no eres tú –Suave sonrisa 

-Necesito ayuda si, -asintió Naruto- pero para detener a Sakura-chan. Cuando sepa lo que voy a hacer je je. Querrá matarme. Y con su fuerza actual, lo puede lograr fácilmente. 

Algunos días después, el Raikage le anunció a Tsunade el inminente duelo por la vida de Uchiha Sasuke. La Hokage montó en furia, ya que el líder de la nube estaba aprovechándose de la situación. El Raikage anunció que viajar desde Kumo no era cosa de todos los días. Y que quería liquidar este asunto cuanto antes.

Tsunade lo comprendió todo… 

El duelo dejaría como saldo la muerte futura de Sasuke, o la muerte de Naruto y por lo tanto del Kyuubi. Pese a discutir airadamente, la Hokage era consciente de su precaria posición. Ir a la guerra con Kumo por este asunto era perder. Negarse a entregar a Sasuke era ir a la guerra. El duelo se realizaría a cualquier costo, y ese costo podía ser la vida de Uzumaki Naruto. 

**Fin del capitulo**


	40. CAPITULO 37

**Buenos días amigos lectores….**

 **Hace ya muchos años de esta historia, y este por lejos fue el capítulo más criticado de todo mi fic. Muchos fans de la pareja narusaku se enojaron conmigo por lo que aquí sucede. Sin embargo, muchos años después revisando la historia, siento que escribí lo que quise escribir en esta capitulo. Y vuelvo a reiterarlo a pesar que pueda tener muchas críticas nuevas. Pienso en un mundo ninja mucho menos "azucarado" de lo que se presentó en el cannon. Y como bien sabemos, los ninjas usan cualquier recurso para cumplir sus misiones. Incluso la mentira, y la traición. La misión es lo cuenta, y los medios muchas veces no son nada agradables.**

 **Saludos y espero que se queden después de este capítulo porque el final es genial.**

 **/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

 **/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

 **/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

 **CAPITULO 37: MEDIDAS DESESPERADAS**

Algunas horas después Kakashi y toda la raíz a excepción de Naruto estaban en la oficina de Tsunade. La Hokage explicó la situación y se encontró con que Gaara a través de su hermana los había alertado de todo. Ino, Anko y Sai habían secuestrado por algunas horas a un guardaespaldas del Raikage y le habían extraído de su cerebro que el líder de la nube buscaría que Killer Bee asesinara a Naruto. El problema era ciertamente, que Naruto no rehuiría del combate. Aunque tuviera que arrastrarse hasta el lugar del duelo, el rubio lucharía.

-No hay manera de que Naruto se encuentre en condiciones de combatir hasta dentro de un mes –señaló Tsunade- Pero si no se presenta a pelear, Sasuke será arrestado y luego llevado a la villa de Kumo donde probablemente sea ejecutado.

-¿No hay modo de retrasar el duelo? –interrogó Kakashi.

-Lo intenté… -dijo la líder- pero el Raikage reclama su derecho a juzgar al criminal. Cuando llegue su hermano, el combate dará inicio.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos? –preguntó Shikamaru.

-Entre 8 y 10 días más, -aclaro Tsunade- tal vez menos. Dependiendo de lo que tarde en llegar Killer Bee a Konoha.

-tengo que entregarme –susurró Sasuke neutralmente, de brazos cruzados como si hablara de alguien más.

-Naruto no lo permitirá y lo sabes… –dijo Kakashi- la ley del segundo Hokage dice que como te ha capturado, tiene derechos sobre tu vida. Puede tener el privilegio de ejecutarte con sus manos, o de pelear en tu nombre para revocar una condena de muerte.

-Como yo lo veo, -continúo Sasuke- si Naruto pelea en sus condiciones actuales, lo mataran. Y Kumo me llevara de todos modos.

Todos guardaron silencio, sabían que Sasuke tenía la razón.

-Sasuke-kun –susurró Ino agarrándole el brazo con miedo

-No Ino, -señaló firme el Uchiha- cuando supe lo que Itachi hizo por mí, y lo que sacrificó por Konoha. Me juré limpiar el nombre que Madara se cansó de manchar. Pero no será con sangre de otros. No huiré de mis culpas, no permitiré que… (Mi mejor amigo) Naruto muera por mis errores.

-Lindo discurso, muy conmovedor…-indicó Neji contrariado- pero eso no evitara que Naruto se presente a pelear. Estamos hablando de un Shinobi que aplastó un ejército prácticamente solo ¿recuerdan? Nada lo detendrá, nada ni nadie. Naruto pelea por lo que cree justo. Hasta el final.

-Solo existe una razón por la cual no pelearía por mí –dijo Sasuke mirando a la pelirosa- traición.

-No sé bien que ideas tengas Sasuke pero yo no…-sonrojada

-¿Quieres que muera Sakura?-preguntó Sasuke notablemente alterado y en la voz había desesperación- todos nosotros le debemos la vida. Debemos lograr que no se presente a pelear. No lo hagan por mí, tienen que hacerlo por Naruto.

Todos lo vieron y era sincero, por primera vez dejaba ver su nerviosismo y desesperación. Desviaron las miradas algo apenados. Sasuke reclamaba que lo entregaran a su muerte. Pedía que lo ayudaran a salvar a Naruto. Pero traicionándolo, causándole dolor. Era una decisión muy complicada.

-Será una misión para la raíz,-interrumpió Tsunade- tomaré la responsabilidad con Naruto luego. (Aunque me odies para siempre, al menos vivirás para odiarme)

-No podré hacerlo, -dijo Sakura- me piden que destruya el corazón del hombre que amo. No puedo hacerlo.

-Tal vez lo prefieras muerto entonces –señaló Sasuke sarcástico- a mí me da igual, estoy muerto de ambas formas.

-¿Shikamaru?- dijo Kakashi pidiéndole su opinión al "estratega".

-Tengo que pensarlo- seriamente- engañar a Naruto no es tarea fácil- (y si hacemos lo que pienso, no será tarea fácil sobrevivir a su furia)

-¿Qué tal si lo ponemos a dormir con un ataque sorpresa? -Sugirió Anko- será un par de horas antes del duelo y…

-Naruto parece haber anticipado ese intento-señaló Temari sonriendo- mi hermano se quedara hasta que el duelo suceda.

-Eso elimina la posibilidad ciertamente -señaló Kakashi- ya es bastante loco detener a Naruto. Y si añadimos al Kazekage, y a Kankuro….

-Me va a odiar…..-dijo Sakura- no me lo perdonará nunca –abrazándose a sí misma.

-Estará vivo para que lo recuperes –aclaró Sasuke- soy la prueba viviente que de cualquier odio, se puede volver. Además, dudo mucho que ese imbécil con lo mucho que te ama pueda estar alejado de ti por 15 minutos.

Eso fue todo. El camino de Shinobi tenía muchos momentos como ese. Momentos de medidas desesperadas y de sacrificios extremos. Shikamaru diagramó el plan en pocos minutos, toda la raíz debía colaborar para ello. Era el modo que Naruto desistiera de luchar por Sasuke. Ino no habló para nada. Se fue rápido apenas terminó la reunión. Sasuke la persiguió, debía hablar con ella. Había asuntos que tenían que aclarar.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Naruto, había una visita especial. Hana Inuzuka apareció en el lugar y le agradeció por haberlos salvado a todos en la batalla. Naruto se disculpó por no haber asistido a los funerales a lo que Hana sonrió, dándole a entender que lo comprendía.

-Naruto-sama… - le dijo muy seria- vengo a abusar de su bondad una vez más.

-¿Por qué me hablas así Hana? ¿Acaso no recuerdas cuando preparabas el desayuno para tu hermano y para mí antes de entrenar?

Ambos sonrieron recordando esos momentos.

-Lo siento Naruto, estoy….confundida –mirada triste- perdí a mi hermano y a mi madre también.

-ojala pudiera hacer algo…..-apenado

-Puedes….-seria- veras… como sabes hace tres meses Kiba murió en una emboscada. Los compañeros animales en mi familia suelen morir junto a sus amos. Viven juntos, comen juntos, duermen juntos, mueren juntos.

-Escuché que Akamaru no murió.

-No lo hizo, se llevó a Hinata Hyuuga y la salvó del enemigo por órdenes de mi hermano. Soy veterinaria. Lo he cuidado, lo cuidé…. pero supuse que se dejaría morir de pena sin Kiba.

-¿Y qué pasó?

-Durante el último mes ha dicho poca cosa. Pero lo más claro es "cuida a la gran bestia"

-Se refiere a mi…creo-dijo sonriendo Naruto.

-(En realidad se refiere a mí –señaló el zorro desde el interior- pero es casi lo mismo)

-¿Podrías…tu…?-dijo la mujer dudando.

-Claro que si Hana, es lo menos que puedo hacer por un amigo como Kiba –sonriendo- dile al chucho que entre. Seguramente te ha seguido hasta el pasillo ¿verdad?

Hana Inuzuka salió al pasillo y volvió junto al gran perro blanco. Se lo veía desanimado, pero entero físicamente. El perro giró a la cama y lamió suavemente la mano de Naruto, echándose en el suelo luego de saludarlo. El rubio le sonrió y a modo de broma le dijo:

-Akamaru amigo mío, ya no vivo solo. Veras, mi madre es una mujer muy cariñosa y dulce. Pero si ensucias o rompes algo en su casa…..ambos dormiremos afuera en la lluvia eh?

-Veo que se llevaran muy bien- señalo Hana sonriendo por primera vez en mucho tiempo- cuídalo mucho Naruto ¿sí? Es lo único que me queda de Kiba –lloriqueando

-Kiba era un gran hombre –sonriendo- pero bajara del cielo para matarme si no cuido bien a su perro.

Hana se inclinó sobre la cama y abrazó al rubio cariñosamente. Luego de pedirle que la visiten de vez en cuando, se retiró de la habitación. Dejando a Naruto con su nuevo compañero permanente.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

La tarde nublada en Konoha era casi bendición. Que la lluvia dejara de molestar y deprimir el ambiente pesado por los lutos, era para agradecer. Una kunoichi de largos cabellos oscuros caminaba ayudada por una muleta. Le dolía su pierna entablillada, le dolía su vientre pese a que la herida estaba curada. Y más aún, le dolía mucho el corazón.

Pocas cosas pasaban por la mente de Hinata Hyuuga desde la muerte de Kiba. Todo dejó de importarle demasiado, nada más le reportó alegría. Caminaba dificultosamente y en soledad. Su hermana Hanabi había querido acompañarla, pero Hinata con una mirada dura la había dejado en la mansión.

Hinata ya no era "la dulce Hinata", la tímida, la pura. Había aprendido de su amigo Naruto (su primer amor) el valor de luchar contra el destino. Aprendió de Kiba que la pasión y el sacrificio eran las maneras más hermosas de amar. Su mayor temor era estar sola. Pero ya no más, tenía como acompañantes al odio, al rencor y al dolor. Desde la muerte de Kiba que buscaba a sus asesinos. Hermanos gemelos, cabellos blancos y ojos negros. Hinata recordaba en su mente cada detalle de ellos. Eran buscados en Konoha como criminales rango A. pero la kunoichi no los capturaría. No serian prisioneros, no señor. Les haría sufrir, les haría pagar cada lágrima que derramó por su novio, por su prometido.

Finalmente Hinata dejó una flor en la tumba de Tsume, en la de un primo segundo muerto en batalla, y en la Kiba. Sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer, era como la lluvia, inevitable. Se preguntó brevemente si Kiba la había visto pelear en la batalla desde el cielo. Cuando la trajeron en la camilla hacia la aldea, su padre el gran líder del clan la felicitó. Le dijo que la familia Hyuuga descansaría en las mejores manos cuando a ella le toque liderar. Hinata solo asintió, si bien había esperado la vida entera un elogio de su padre. En esos momentos solo podía pensar en Kiba. Incluso el orgullo como kunoichi representante del clan Hyuuga, había quedado en discreto segundo plano emocional. Hinata miró a su alrededor en el solitario cementerio. Nadie estaba a esas horas. No podía estar mucho tiempo de pie, Shizune-san le había recomendado mucho reposo. Pero aun había asuntos por arreglar:

-Shino-kun, -dijo cansadamente- sal de tu escondite. Sé que estás ahí.

El encapuchado Shinobi apareció detrás de una planta que por tamaño no debía cubrirlo. Se acercó manos en los bolsillos y parándose al lado de la chica dijo:

-¿Cómo me has descubierto?, ni siquiera usaste el Byakugan –señaló neutro.

-No me hace falta, -contestó sin ganas la chica- me has vigilado durante meses. Todo el tiempo, a toda hora.

-Eso no es cierto, -acomodando sus gafas- yo también debo dormir.

-Pero tus insectos no duermen –le dijo aferrándose del brazo- no tengo ganas de discutir.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida del cementerio. La chica aun lo llevaba aferrada de su brazo.

-¿Por qué me vigilas Shino-kun?-susurrando- aquí en Konoha nadie me atacará.

-te vigilo porque no puedo hacer más por ti –admitió el Aburame- ojala encontrara la forma de ayudarte, pero no puedo.

Caminaron en silencio en buen tiempo. Hinata analizó con cautela las palabras de su compañero.

-también lo extrañas…. ¿verdad? –señalo la Hyuuga

-sí, -contestó el hombre- Kiba era el único con el cual podía tener una conversación…..sin que yo tuviera que hablar.

Continuaron caminando por la aldea, ambos compartían ese dolor, como buenos compañeros.

-hace meses, que no hablábamos ¿cierto?

Shino asintió, sentía el corazón latiéndole muy apurado. Hinata lo llevaba del brazo, y él se sentía indefenso. Una sensación extraña, nueva y dolorosa en cierto punto.

-¿Me has seguido porque piensas que haré una estupidez verdad?-susurró la chica incomoda.

-tal vez….

-No debes preocuparte por la "débil Hinata", yo ya no….

-tu nunca fuiste débil, -interrumpió Shino elevando la voz- mi preocupación es que ya no sonríes, que tus ojos no trasmiten sentimientos, eso me preocupa.

-Shino Aburame –dijo con suave sonrisa y picardía- ¿Acaso tratas de seducirme?

La broma de Hinata lo tomó tan de sorpresa, que el muchacho se separó avergonzado. Estaba sonrojado, increíblemente sonrojado.

-ja ja ja, Shino-kun –le dijo Hinata- solo bromeaba, ven que es mejor tu brazo que la muleta-sonriendo

El chico se acercó nuevamente y ella lo tomó del brazo con confianza. Siguieron caminando y la chica aun no borraba la sonrisa. Shino la miraba con disimulo y se sentía muy feliz.

Los siguientes minutos conversaron más de lo que nunca lo habían hecho. Hinata olvido en esos momentos todo el dolor que traía dentro. Shino sonrió mucho más que nunca, aunque su altura y su sobretodo lo ocultaran. Finalmente llegaron a la mansión Hyuuga. Hinata se apoyó en su muleta parándose frente a su amigo.

-Shino-kun –sonriendo- si pretendes seguir vigilándome, te pido que lo hagas como esta tarde. A mi lado y tomándome de tu brazo, hablando como nunca lo haces con nadie más. Eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer por mí.

Shino asintió y al ver que Hinata no se contentaba con el gesto dijo:

-De…..acuerdo Hinata.

Ella le sonrió, ahora si aceptando la despedida. Shino caminó por las calles en soledad. Hinata Hyuuga era la chica que él amaba. Sin dudas su falta de expresión le jugaba en contra. Pero por lo menos con "acciones" se lo demostraría. Con el tiempo tal vez, serían más que amigos.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

En los días siguientes el plan de Shikamaru se puso en marcha. Sakura venia al cuarto de Naruto y lo curaba pero extrañamente había dejado de insistirle en el asunto de no usar el poder. Tampoco se había negado a que Naruto combatiera por Sasuke. Algo que extrañó de sobremanera al rubio. Temari y Shikamaru lo visitaron un día y dejaron entrever un cierto "enojo" contra Sakura, pero ninguno lo aclaró debidamente. Kakashi lo visitó en la tarde, y discretamente le consultó sobre medidas a tomar con los problemas personales entre compañeros de raíz. El rubio no entendía nada y su Sempai comento despreocupado:

-ya sabes….dos hombre, una mujer –leyendo su libro- cosas por el estilo.

Naruto contestó que no tenía idea. Kakashi le restó importancia al tema, pero se lo vio nervioso.

Días después Ino, Anko y Karin visitaron al rubio. Charlaron sobre cualquier cosa y Naruto se había olvidado de sus "asuntos". Pero llegó Sakura, y Naruto se preparó para una paliza y un berrinche por celos. Sin embargo nada ocurrió, Sakura lo curó y cambió sus vendas sin echar a las demás mujeres (tal cual su costumbre) por verlo semi desnudo. Se retiró despreocupada y saludó a las demás. Anko y Karin le lanzaron una mala mirada.

Ino también presente en el cuarto no supo verlo, pero Naruto se dio cuenta…

Naruto no se lo aguanto más, en la siguiente visita de Kushina le pidió que ubicara a Sai y le dijera que quería verlo. Bien sabia Naruto que "el mejor espía de la hoja" encontraría las respuestas. Sai llegó un par de horas después y Naruto le pidió que siguiera a Sakura. La veía rara y quería saber que le ocurría. El pelinegro asintió y él dijo que en 24 horas le tendría la respuesta. Naruto asintió, aún quedaban tres días para la llegada de Bee. Tiempo más que suficiente para arreglar el asunto Sakura, cualquiera fuera el problema.

Esa noche, tres días antes del duelo, Naruto hablo con el Kyuubi:

-amigo, creo que tendrás que echarme una mano con la "recuperación".

-(¿Qué harás? –Gruñó- ¿romperás el sello que has formado hace un año?)

-pensaba guardarlo para Madara, pero no me queda otra. Necesito tu poder regenerativo aumentado para curarme completamente)

-(¿Tienes conciencia del riesgo que implica curarte a ese nivel con mi chakra?)

-Se me queman los músculos y quedo inútil. Muero envuelto en llamas o en el mejor de los casos, me recupero totalmente aunque no contaré con tu poder por vaya a saber por cuanto tiempo.

-(pueden ser días…incluso semanas en las que no tendrás mi chakra. Solo serás tú, contra Bee y Hachibi)

-mi opción alternativa es no poder moverme de esta cama o apenas pararme para luchar.

-(me gusta tu estilo je je, "todo o nada", solo me molesta no poder salir de aquí dentro, para patearle el trasero al Hachibi por mi cuenta)

-Resérvate para Madara je je, -siguiéndole broma- seguro le dará gusto verte cara a cara.

-(ja ja ja tu si sabes cómo levantar mi ánimo cachorro. De acuerdo, abre el sello y cruza los dedos)

Naruto hizo sellos de manos sobre su vientre y una luz comenzó a brillar. El tono azulado del sello y su complicado dibujo comenzaron a aparecer de la nada. Un sello Uzumaki de alto nivel.

-Oka-san es una excelente maestra -susurró el rubio

-(y tú eres un lunático de campeonato Olímpico…. me agradas)

La luz azulada de sello se volvió roja. El sello se deformó como tinta en el agua. Pronto un vapor rojo surgió del interior, y cubrió el cuerpo de Naruto completamente. El rubio se recostó lentamente, mientras Kyuubi le decía que no debía moverse, la técnica era muy inestable cuando menos. Naruto cerró sus ojos intentando relajarse. Un calor se movía por todo su cuerpo y los resultados solo se verían al día siguiente. Pero esa noche, la curación surgida de sobrecargar su sistema con chakra del zorro demonio, sería un doloroso y largo camino por trascurrir.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Temprano en la mañana Naruto despertó. Shizune había cambiado los vendajes y le susurró que pronto se recuperaría. Naruto la vio irse del cuarto y sonrió, en algunas horas se movería con libertad, sus dolores casi habían desaparecido.

-¡funciono amigo! –dijo el rubio alegre

-(que…..bien –se escuchó débilmente y muy lejano)

Naruto no contaría con Kyuubi, pero el modo ermitaño era poderoso. Sería una gran pelea. La mañana era auspiciosa, hasta que un ratón de tinta formó las letras de un gran problema. Naruto tomó el papel en blanco que había dejado listo para recibir el mensaje y leyó:

 _"oficialmente he dejado de entender los sentimientos de las personas. Pero entiendo que ser tu amigo, me obliga a decirte hasta lo que se bien que te dañará. Iré esta noche y te acompañaré a un lugar para que lo veas con tus ojos"  
_

Naruto no necesitó un sexto sentido para comenzar a lamentarse. Sakura increíblemente, tenía un amorío con otro hombre. No había otra razón, ni otro motivo que confundiera a Sai. Pero tendría que esperar para comprobarlo. Porque de seguro…..era un error. ¡Tenía que ser un error!

El día en la cama se hizo eterno. En la mente celosa de Naruto hervían las ideas arremolinadas de días atrás. Shikamaru y Temari estaban molestos con Sakura, Kakashi hablaba de problemas en raíz. "dos hombres, una mujer". ¡El maldito era de raíz entonces! Solo dos hombres no habían venido a verlo al hospital. Neji Hyuuga y….

-No, es imposible. No puede ser Sasuke. Es mi amigo y voy a luchar por él. Además ama a Ino, el mismo lo admitió en una charla y….no, es simplemente imposible.

Por fin llegó la noche y Sai apareció por la ventana del cuarto. Naruto estaba torturado de celos.

-Dime ¿quién es? –dijo ofuscado

-No,-contesto seriamente- debes verlo, o no lo creerás.

El rubio simuló que apenas podía pararse. Si atrapaba a Sakura con otro lo mataría. Sin dudas, no había otra cosa en su mente. Sai le prestó un hombro para ayudarlo a caminar, luego que se cambiara de ropa. Juntos salieron por las puertas traseras del hospital evadiendo la vigilancia de las enfermeras y médicos. Caminaron en silencio, uno junto al otro, el rubio preguntó desde cuando lo sabía. Sai señaló que lo averiguó después que Naruto le pidiera seguirla.

Llegaron a la mansión Uchiha y en silencio entraron. Por el pasillo oscuro caminaron en completo sigilo. Una pareja hacia el amor, los sonidos del acto consumándose eran obvios. Naruto iba a correr la puerta con furia. Pero Sai más astuto, sacó un kunai y cortó un pequeño orificio en la puerta corrediza, por el cual Naruto podía ver todo el cuarto.

La luz de luna los delataba. Allí estaban, el olor inconfundible de ambos. Desnudo, uno sobre la otra, haciendo el amor. Susurrando sus nombre, ahogados de deseos. Sai se preparó para contenerlo, aunque estuviera herido no significaba que intentaría matarlos. Su misión era contenerlo hasta que el resto de raíz, oculto en los techos de las casas vecinas, viniera en su ayuda.

Naruto apretó los dientes herido de muerte. Incluso todo su cuerpo hizo un pequeño amago de avanzar que tanto Sai estaba esperando. Sin embargo, como si estuviera pensando demasiado la situación Naruto se quedó quito y expectante. Algo surcaba su mente, y el gesto de su rostro enseñaba que estaba conteniendo las ganas de gritar. ¿Por qué no lo hacía? ¿Por qué no atacaba la puerta para detener a los que adentro de cuarto lo traicionaban? Luego de algunos segundos, donde la espera parecía eterna, Sai se sorprendió cuando Naruto lo condujo por el pasillo de salida, apoyado en Sai, y sin emitir ni un sonido. Salieron a la calle, Sai aun esperaba que Naruto gritara, que llorara, que despertara a Kyuubi para dejar Konoha en ruinas. Pero el rubio no emitió gesto alguno. Como si esa furia estuviera devorándolo por dentro. Incapaz de soltarla a voluntad estaba envenenándose con ella. Naruto entonces sorprendió nuevamente al soltarse de su compañero, y comenzando a caminar normalmente. ¿Acaso no estaba herido? ¿No se encontraba su cuerpo al borde del colapso? Naruto Se fue por la calle oscura, ante la sorprendida mirada de todos los integrantes de Raíz que espiaban la situación. Sin que ni una palabra se le escapara, a pesar del dolor sufrido.

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de Sasuke, Shikamaru salió del interior de una sombra con Ino desmayada en sus brazos. Se sentía un miserable, un maldito traidor, su futura esposa Temari, lo había consolado las noches anteriores porque él no podía dormir. Pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que el Nara recuperara el sueño. De eso estaba bien seguro.

-Es todo Sasuke, -señalo Shikamaru- se acabó.

El Uchiha que visualmente parecía estar muy concentrado haciéndole el amor a Sakura, se levantó automáticamente ante la advertencia y vistiéndose tomó a Ino entre sus brazos, que en ese momento rompió el jutsu de trasferencia mental. Sakura despertó muy confundida. Su cuerpo estaba acalorado, pero no se había enterado de nada. Los dos hombres salieron del cuarto y Sakura abrazó a su amiga rompiendo en llanto.

-Eres la más estúpida, loca, y tonta enamorada que he visto –susurro Ino- te quiero mucho.

-Tú no eres mejor, -susurró como pudo Sakura- te metiste en mi cuerpo, para acostarte con Sasuke aun sabiendo que lo mataran.

-Espero que esto sirva de algo –dijo la rubia- perderé a mi esposo, al padre de mi hijo.

-Al menos se ha casado contigo hace días – añadió Sakura tratando de consolarla- te ama. En cambio mi Naruto….probablemente me mate mañana. O peor aún…..no me perdonará jamás lo que se supone que hice esta noche.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

En tanto Naruto, fue directamente a la mansión Uzumaki. Directo a su casa. Su madre dormía seguramente, era lo mejor porque el rubio quería estar solo. Abrió la puerta al llegar, y se encontró a su madre en el salón comedor leyendo un pergamino. Los ojos de Naruto traían tanto odio y muerte que Kushina no pensó que era su hijo. Se acercó cautelosa y a escasos pasos de él, Pudo ver el dolor y las lágrimas…. y…todo el mundo el ruinas para su hijo amado.

Abrió sus brazos la mujer de cabellos rojos para recibir el abrazo de Naruto, que el resto de la noche lloró y grito en el regazo de su madre. Indefenso como un niño se entregó a su dolor y agradeció al cielo que Kyuubi no estuviera con su poder al alcance de la mano. Kushina escuchó sus interminables lamentos mientras sus propias lágrimas caían. No comprendía absolutamente nada. Naruto había recibido un tremendo golpe al corazón, uno para rendirse.

Destrozado como estaba, Kushina guio a su hijo directo al cuarto de este. Lo recostó, y estuvo velando por el como si estuviera enfermo. Akamaru no abandonó la habitación de Naruto en ningún momento, parecía extrañamente conectado a los dolores de su nuevo amo. Y no lo dejaría por ninguna circunstancia.

Al día siguiente, Kushina se levantó temprano y preparó un desayuno bien abundante. Sabia de la pelea, y también entendía que Naruto Uzumaki jamás había retrocedido a sus palabras. Aunque todas las razones del mundo le dictaran que su hijo no lucharía. Ella conocía que su personalidad era muy similar a la de su hijo. Todavía faltaban algunos días, todo podía pasar. Entró a la habitación de su hijo. Naruto estaba sentado en su cama leyendo una carta extraña. Se lo veía concentrado, serio y decidido. Algo había en ese papel que había despertado los ánimos destruidos del Shinobi.

-¿Naruto?

-Buen día Oka-san- señaló sin mirarla- quiero que leas esto que llego hasta mi hace minutos.

-¿Qué es? –tomando el papel

-Una carta, -señaló neutro- de Konan-san, de Amegakure.

Kushina leyó y sus ojos se ampliaron, era una información turbadora ciertamente.

-Naruto esto es muy grave- señalo la pelirroja- ¿confías en esa mujer lo suficiente?

-bien sabes que sus informes fueron ciertos- señaló de brazos cruzados- los refugios que tú y las 7 espadas destruyeron estaban donde te los marcó.

Ambos guardaron silencio, tenían cosas por decidir. Finalmente, luego de desayunar de la bandeja que la mujer trajo, Naruto habló:

-Tengo un par de días para prepararme contra Bee – señalo el rubio- y tú debes ayudarme.

-¿Sellos? –Sonriendo- veo que lucharas como un verdadero Uzumaki.

-Mejor aún, -dijo serio- luchare como un Uzumaki-Namikase.

La información era turbadora ciertamente. Pero peor era enfrentar al Hachibi sin el poder del zorro demonio. Pero era ley del universo que los Uzumaki nunca se rendían. Ese era su credo más sagrado. En solo unos días Naruto Uzumaki lucharía a muerte, y luego...

Había encontrado una buena posibilidad de terminar la guerra.

 **Fin del capítulo.**


	41. CAPITULO 38

**CAPITULO 38: ¡NARUTO VS KILLER BEE!**

Pasaron los dos días, Killer Bee llegó a la hoja causando curiosidad en la población por su físico imponente y escándalo por su rap, así como su forma extraña de hablar. Apenas una hora después de llegado, y estando a solas con su hermano el Raikage se le dio a Bee la orden de matar a Naruto. Fue el momento cuando por primera vez en toda su vida, Killer Bee dijo "no" a su hermano. Jamás había desobedecido en su vida. Era intachable como Shinobi en ese aspecto. Sin embargo…

-Bee… -señaló el líder sorprendido por la negativa- debes enfrentar a Uzumaki Naruto. No tienes alternativa. 

-¿En serio? ¡Yeah! –puño apretado- ¡Por fin! Un rival digno de la poderosa "abeja asesina". Aja ja ja. 

-Enfrentarlo y matarlo –reafirmó serio el Raikage. 

-No lo haré – volvió a susurrar un serio Bee. 

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¡Es una orden! 

-No lo haré – definió de brazos cruzados.

El Raikage estaba sorprendido y furioso. Pero era vital la muerte de Kyuubi para evitar que Madara formara al Juubi. Además, no podía evitar pensar en la posguerra de las relaciones entre aldeas. El como Raikage en funciones, tenía la misión primordial de dar gloria su aldea. Kumo debía prevalecer sobre Madara en alianza con las demás villas ninja. Pero muy importante también, debía quedar como la aldea más fuerte militarmente hablando, al final de la guerra. Y la muerte del hijo de Yondaime Hokage, era clave para asegurar eso. 

-Escucha hermano, - intentó explicarse el líder seriamente- si la información que he recibido es correcta, ganaremos la guerra al morir el Kyuubi. Usaremos a Uchiha Sasuke como carnada para acabar con Orochimaru, cuando venga a por él.

Bee estaba decepcionado, su hermano lo obligaba a matar a su amigo. Era una orden, no podía desobedecer. Entonces el Raikage le dijo que Naruto aún no se recuperaba de su última batalla y la cosa le agradó aún menos a Killer-Bee. Pelear con un amigo y tener que matarlo, sin que pudiera estar pleno y defenderse correctamente era muy deshonroso. Pero aun así era una orden directa de su hermano y tenía que cumplirla. Sin embargo, había otra solución. Lograr que su amigo Naruto no se presente al combate, alegando su "falta de recuperación". Bee consideraba que debía intentar ese plan, o al menos advertirle a Naruto que sería un duelo a muerte. Pero el Raikage no lo dejó salir "a pasear" como Bee había dicho. Entendía que intentaría avisarle a Naruto. El líder de Kumo quería que la muerte fuera un "accidente" en el combate amistoso. No tenía idea que del otro lado, lo sabían todo de su plan. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

En la oficina de la Hokage. Tsunade, Kakashi y Shikamaru intercambiaban información ocurrida días pasados. El plan que era un fracaso. Naruto tal vez lo había creído, pero definitivamente no había mandado un mensaje avisando su retiro del duelo. Según los espías que lo vigilaron constantemente, el rubio solo se encerró en la casa Uzumaki y nadie había sabido más de el por la aldea. Kushina en las veces que fue por las compras de su casa, tampoco había querido decirles nada a quienes preguntaron. 

En una ocasión Tsunade la cruzó por la calle, mientras la pelirroja paseaba por el mercado. Ella no dejaba entrar a nadie a su casa. Con excepción de Sai que fue quien delató la traición supuestamente. Y la rubia estaba muy preocupada por Naruto. Ya no podía continuar sosteniendo la máscara de ignorancia sobre la situación que sufría el Uzumaki.

-Kushina por favor, ¿dime como está Naruto? –nerviosa 

-¿Naruto? –Señaló despreocupada- Ah sí, si claro está muy bien gracias-sonriendo irónica 

-Kushina por favor….-apenada- ¿dime como está? 

-Ya sabes…..lo usual, -irónica- buscando paciencia para no salir a matar a los traidores, cosas así. 

-Escucha Kushina, debes saber todo antes de…. 

-¡Escúchame tú, Tsunade! –Furiosa- no me importan ninguna de las razones que puedas decirme. Y si no fuera porque se lo prometí a mi hijo…estarías enviando a todos tus ANBU a detenerme por asesinato.

-Naruto va a pelear entonces… – entendió Tsunade triste- no ha servido de nada el sacrificio. 

-¿No sirvió de nada? ¿Qué se supone que no sirve de nada? –Ofuscada- así que estabas en esto….-asintiendo- ¡¿los años te han vuelto entupida?! 

-no espera Kushina…..-Tsunade no sabía que decir, había pensado en voz alta sin querer-¡Lo van a matar!-dijo tapándose la boca. 

-Suspirando- De acuerdo…..cuéntame lo que ocurre –Definió Kushina- Quiero saber si se me van las ganas de matarlos a todos. 

Luego de que Tsunade le contara todo lo que sabía, Kushina se fue sin decir palabra. Habían pasado los días y si Naruto no había renunciado, era porque nadie podría hacerlo cambiar de parecer. Tsunade trasmitió toda la charla a los hombres en su oficina. Kakashi al escuchar las malas noticias, se lamentó haber realizado ese plan. Shikamaru se mantuvo pensativo y sin decir palabra. Solo quedaba ver el combate, ya no había salida sin derramamiento de sangre. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Al día siguiente en el amplio campo 1. La comitiva del Raikage observaba desde un costado apartado mientras Bee parado en el centro del campo, esperaba por Naruto. Tsunade junto a los representantes del consejo de clanes entre otros espectadores, estaban también en los límites del terreno. Kakashi, Sakura y Sasuke allí presentes, esperaban en ese sitio que el rubio no apareciera. Había hecho lo imposible para que Naruto no perdiera la vida en ese duelo. 

Sin embargo, un grupo apareció por el callejón principal que conducía al campo. El Kazekage, Kankuro y Kushina seguían de cerca a la aparición del rubio Shinobi. Pantalón naranja, camiseta negra ajustada, la chaqueta blanca con el dibujo de llamas antes propiedad de su padre. Guantes negros de cuero, algo nuevo en su atuendo. Y por supuesto su bandana de la hoja bien ajustada en su frente. 

Sakura al verlo llegar cerca intentó interceptarlo, pero Tsunade la detuvo. Algo en los ojos de Naruto no estaba como siempre. El rubio caminó con mucha energía, y dejando a su madre y otros escoltas a un costado, fue directo al centro del campo. Naruto se detuvo frente a Killer Bee, que sin emoción en el rostro se lamentaba por dentro tener que matar a su amigo. 

-Naruto no seas idiota, -dijo Sasuke que no se pudo contener- No tenías que venir. Todo fue mentira. 

-¡Naruto por favor! –Gritó Sakura intentando avanzar ingresando al campo- no lo… 

Una ráfaga de viento que surgió de la mano abierta del rubio, que la lanzó por el aire junto a Tsunade a un costado del campo. 

-¡No te me acerques!, -dijo Naruto con aspecto furioso- tengo una pelea que terminar.

Para ese entonces, varios integrantes de la raíz espiaban el combate desde las gradas externas al campo. También varios Chunnin y Gennin que ocasionalmente pasaban por el lugar. Sería terrible ver una pelea del Sannin, Uzumaki Naruto. Gaara observó con placer el supuesto ataque que el rubio le había lanzado a Sakura. Ella no había recibido el mínimo daño. Solo la había sacado del campo. Dejándola en donde estaba la Hokage.

-Su control del viento ha mejorado –señaló el pelirrojo a Kushina y su hermano. 

-Y eso no es nada, - le aclaro Kushina- esta pelea será muy interesante. Hicieron muy mal en subestimar a mi hijo. 

En las gradas, Neji y Hinata usaron el Byakugan y notaron que el físico de Naruto estaba en perfecto estado. Según los informes médicos que habían escuchado de algunos compañeros, la actualidad de Naruto era prácticamente imposible. ¿Cómo había logrado recuperarse tan rápido? 

-es simplemente increíble –susurró Ino a los demás- tenía para un mes de recuperación. 

-el Kyuubi lo ayudó seguramente –aventuró insegura Temari. 

-Con la asistencia del Kyuubi incluida, tenía para un mes –añadió Ino a la confusión general. 

Todos miraron sin entender. Naruto una vez más, había sorprendido. Tsunade en su posición como Hokage suspiró resignada, sabía que no podía detener la catástrofe. Avanzó unos pasos y cuando iba a dar la orden para el inicio, Naruto se acercó caminando hacia Bee. Lo hizo lentamente y sin intenciones de ataque, se paró a dos pasos de su rival y estiró su puño diciendo: 

-Es bueno verte amigo –sonrió apenas el rubio. 

Bee también sonrío, realmente le agradaba Naruto. También estiró su brazo, chocando los puños. 

-Yeah, eres la ley Naruto –sonriendo- tiempo de baile mi hermano. 

-Bailemos hasta caer –señaló el rubio respondiendo- Para demostrarle a todos, como se hace realmente. 

-Hasta la muerte debe ser, -señalo el moreno- tú si sabes el ritmo de Bee. 

Ambos dieron un salto hacia atrás preparados para combate. La postura de Naruto era firme y decidida, parecía ir con todo. Tsunade sonrío ante esto. Era increíble ver al niño de esa forma, hasta parecía que Naruto podía ganar. Y entonces dio el permiso que no deseaba. "¡comiencen!"

Bee hizo sellos rápidamente: -¡RAITON, JUTSU ARMADURA ELEMENTAL! 

Una densa luz nació del moreno Shinobi y la electricidad lo cubrió completo. Naruto en tanto, cerró los ojos brevemente y entró en modo ermitaño. 

-¡JUTSU CLONES DE SOMBRAS! 

Tres Naruto aparecieron y embistieron a Bee. Uno por el centro, dos por los lados. Los tres clones crearon Rasengan en su embestida y colisionaron contra Bee que no se movió de su lugar. El polvo se disipó segundos después del ataque, y el moreno de brazos cruzados estaba sin rasguños. 

-Vamos Naruto, -dijo sonriendo- podemos hacer mejor ritmo que esto.

Bee se lanzó sobre Naruto a una velocidad terrible pero el rubio retrocedió esquivando todos los ataques. Naruto esquivaba con destreza, hasta que pudo asestar su mano en el hombro del moreno y Bee entonces acertó un puñetazo deshaciendo a Naruto que era un clon. 

Desde abajo en el terreno, a espaldas de Bee surgió Naruto con un clon al lado. Una enorme esfera azulada estaba entre ellos:

-¡OODAMA RASENGAN! 

El impacto fue directo, pero Bee tenía a Samehada en su espalda que salió volando a un costado del campo, aunque absorbió el golpe sin dificultades. El rubio se sorprendió por la resistencia del arma y pero Bee le aclaró:

-Esa es Samehada, ja ja ja –pose rap- la compañera de mis andadas ¡OH Yeah! 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* 

-¿Siempre es tan ridículo? –comento Sasuke de brazos cruzados. 

-No, -contesto uno de los ninjas de la nube- hoy está serio. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

-¡Vamos Bee! –Dijo Naruto- ¿Ademas de esa espada necesitas que tu hermano mayor también ayude? Ja ja ja. 

-Será mano a mano, uno a uno mi hermano. –Aclaró Bee que aceptó no usar a Samehada con pose de rap- ¡hasta que solo quede uno, Yeah! 

Se trenzaron en combate Tayjutsu. Bee golpeaba duro y su armadura lo protegía bastante. Naruto tenía mejores reflejos, y en choque de armas vencía por el elemento viento. Se causaron varias heridas y luego de algunos minutos se separaron. 

-Bee haciendo sellos-¡RAITON, JUTSU GRAN DRAGON DE RAYO! 

Bee levantó ambos brazos y una corriente eléctrica surgió de ellos lanzándose sobre Naruto que respondió: 

-Haciendo sellos-¡FUTON, JUTSU ESCUDO DE VIENDO! 

Un remolino de viento giró rápidamente frente al rubio, recibiendo el ataque y desviándolo. 

-¡Es mi turno!-haciendo sellos- ¡FUTON, JUTSU VIENTO CORTANTE! 

Naruto aprovechó su escudo que aún no se disipaba para transformarlo en una andanada del elemento que atacó frontal a su enemigo. Bee se defendió haciendo sellos 

-DOTON, ¡JUTSU MURO DE TIERRA! 

El muro se levantó siendo derribado, pero contuvo el ataque aunque se elevó una polvareda por su caída como consecuencia. La nube de polvo no dejó ver al moreno, esto fue aprovechado por Naruto para usar el "dios del trueno" y golpear en el rostro a su enemigo. Killer Bee salió despedido y chocó contra el muro divisorio del campo. 

-Es muy rápido –pensó Bee mientras se recuperaba saliendo de los escombros- no puedo verlo. 

El Raikage notó que era la técnica del Yondaime, pero no pudo hablar. Nadie debía intervenir y su hermano debía darse cuenta solo, que tenía un sello en el hombro producto del primer choque de combate. Lo que Naruto Uzumaki estaba usando era Hiraishin no jutsu, no simple velocidad. 

Naruto sonrío y creó tres clones los cuales se pusieron en forma de semicírculo esperando al rival. Bee identificó al original Naruto que estaba parado junto al clon en el centro del semicírculo. La abeja desenvainó una katana, y cargándola de electricidad se lanzó de frente al Naruto real. Era rápido el moreno, pero no lo suficiente para un Naruto que comenzó a hacer sellos, al igual que sus clones. Cuando Bee estaba por darle de lleno con su arma. Naruto se trasportó en un destello a espaldas de Bee y tenía completamente rodeado a su enemigo. Los tres clones y el ahora formaban un cuadrado perfecto, con Bee en el centro. 

-JUTSU DE SELLADO, ¡PRISION DE CINCO ELEMENTOS! 

Una barrera color azulada se levantó frente a cada Naruto y todas se unieron. Killer Bee estaba atrapado. Naruto invocó un clon del monte sagrado y renovó el modo Sennin. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* 

-¡JA!-bramó Kushina entusiasmada- ¿¡Como les quedo el ojo!?

Todos la miraron asombrados. Y a decir verdad, recordando lo inútil que supo ser Naruto con ninjutsu y escritura, sin dudas ella tenía extraordinario mérito. Ella y sus golpes claro está. 

-Maldita Kushina –susurró sonriendo Tsunade- solo tu podías enseñarle algo tan complicado de hacer. 

-¿Tsunade-sama? –dijo Sakura confundida. 

-Mira bien hija –señalando- este es el poder del clan Uzumaki. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* 

Killer Bee intentó romper la prisión en varios sectores, pero sus técnicas se anulaban contra las barreras.

-¡FUTON, JUSTU PRISION APLASTANTE! 

Los clones extendieron sus manos y desde el exterior presionaron sobre Bee. Una corriente desde el techo de las barreras comenzó a presionar sobre el moreno que pronto cayó de rodillas inmóvil. Si no hacía algo pronto, quedaría hecho trizas:

-(Estas atrapado como rata Bee –bramó Hachibi- esto se rompe con mucho chakra solamente) 

-¡Bien hecho Naruto! ¡Sigue así! ¡Vamos, con todo! ¡Acábalo!- gritaban desde la tribuna. 

El Raikage mientras tanto solo reía:

-¡Bee, deja de jugar y termina el combate! 

Todos contuvieron la respiración. El Hachibi saldría a escena… 

Naruto en tanto, continuaba presionando desde el exterior. Su plan era obligar a Killer Bee a sacar el poder de Hachibi rápidamente. El rubio sabía por experiencia propia, que cuanto más tiempo se usaba el chakra de un Biju, más se dañaba el cuerpo del jinchuriki. Era su plan, desgastarlo. 

-(Vamos Bee –pensaba Naruto- no arruines mi plan. Usa al Hachibi, úsalo) 

El Shinobi de la nube sonrío dentro de la barrera y el chakra del Hachibi surgió de su interior abarcando la zona del sello. Naruto se quitó el guante izquierdo y dejando a sus clones sostener la barrera, espero con paciencia. La energía de Hachibi se reunió y la barrera colapsó en una explosión importante, deshaciendo los clones que la reforzaban. 

Un brillo enorme surgió nuevamente entre el polvo y cuando todos volvieron a poder ver el campo, Naruto estaba a espaldas de Bee y había colocado su palma izquierda en su cuerpo. El moreno giró en un instante lanzando una patada que golpeó de lleno en Naruto tirándolo lejos. 

Bee era muy rápido ahora, y antes que Naruto cayera contra los árboles cercanos ya estaba golpeándolo nuevamente. Uno, dos, diez, veinte puñetazos. Una poderosa patada final y el rubio fue a caer sobre tierra, cerca del centro del campo. Sangraba por la boca y varias heridas. Sakura desde afuera lloraba, y Tsunade pudo notar con preocupación que Kyuubi no lo curaba. 

-¡Vamos Naruto! –Grito furioso Bee- ¡Eres mejor que esto! Deja de jugar y trae a Kyuubi o te mataré.

-¿Matarme? –Gritó respondiendo prepotente el Uzumaki, parándose con dificultad- ¡Golpeas como una anciana!, no me haces ni cosquillas. Ja ja ja. 

Bee enfureció incitado por el Hachibi y se lanzó nuevamente sobre el rubio que se trasportó lejos. Sasuke en ese momento comenzó a sonreír. Jamás había visto a Naruto provocar a alguien. Sin dudas era parte de sus planes. Pero además gracioso, porque había logrado cabrear hasta al Raikage que no luchaba. El líder de Kumo echaba chispas por los ojos. Era indudable que el combate no era fácil, como se hubiese esperado desde un inicio.

-Kushina-sama –susurró Gaara a un costado del grupo principal que miraba el combate- ¿Naruto le ha colocado un sello al Shinobi de Kumo? 

La pelirroja asintió, los sellos Uzumaki aún no habían mostrado todo su poder. 

-¡Naruto estas acabado!-gritaba enardecido Bee- sin el Kyuubi, soy mucho más veloz que tú. No podrás escapar. 

-veremos, -dijo sonriendo Naruto- esto no se termina, hasta que termine-haciendo sellos- ¡LIBERACION DE SELLO RAITON, CUERPO ACELERADO! 

Un brillo surgió de uno de los antebrazos del rubio. El cuerpo de Naruto comenzó a temblar, como si pequeños espasmos lo atravesaban. Luego, en algunas zonas de su físico pequeñas descargas eléctricas aparecían, para desaparecer en segundos. 

-Un sello especial para acelerar los nervios y músculos –indico Kushina- es peligroso si no se controla. Pero Naruto si lo hizo, entrenando con los clones. 

La velocidad de Naruto era escalofriante, igualaba a Hachibi y contraatacó sorprendiéndolo. Los siguientes minutos fueron parejos, pero Naruto parecía huir y defenderse solamente. Incluso necesitó trasportarse con el dios del trueno en algunas ocasiones. 

-¡Deja de huir! –bramó Bee con voz cavernosa. 

Naruto sonreía y se quitó su otro guante. Bee comenzaba a sentir una extraña presión. El combate era demasiado extenso considerando que su rival no apelaba a usar el chakra del demonio en su cuerpo. Tenía que acabarlo rápido y sus técnicas de ninjutsu eran lo mejor. 

-Adiós Naruto, -haciendo sellos- ¡RAITON, JUTSU LLAMADO DE RELAMPAGO! 

El chakra de Bee salió disparado hacia el cielo y volvió en forma de trueno. Seguro lo dirigiría hacia su enemigo, pero Naruto apareció frente a Bee y le puso un sello en el vientre sonriendo. Los rayos cayeron sobre Bee y Naruto se trasporto, evitando el ataque. Apareció parado en uno de los muros divisorios del campo. Bee no sufría daño con su propia técnica, pero con la capacidad de Naruto para acercarse cuerpo a cuerpo en un instante, seria difícil acertar a larga distancia. 

-¡JUTSU DE SELLADO,-gritó Naruto en ese momento- PRISION DE OSCURIDAD! 

Unos sellos en la espalda y el vientre de Bee brillaron de nada. La abeja asesina cayó de rodilla duramente. Perdió la concentración de su técnica y varios rayos cayeron por cualquier lado. Naruto a lo lejos respiraban pesado, invocó otro clon y renovó su modo ermitaño.

Las técnicas de sellos eran geniales, pero gastaban mucho chakra. No por nada los Uzumaki disponían de tanto desde el nacimiento. En el monte sagrado en ese momento, Naruto tenía dos clones juntando energía natural, más un tercero que generaba clones apenas desaparecía alguno. Eso le otorgaba la posibilidad perpetua energía natural (gracias a la técnica clones sobre clones). Ahora lo que marcaba los límites del poder de Naruto, era su propio chakra. Ya que de usar solo el natural, se convertiría en rana. Pero aun así, su capacidad de usar Senjutsu se había extendido mucho. La técnica clones sobre clones, era una valiosa perla enseñada por Kushina. 

-¡¿Qué me pasa?! -Gritaba Bee aún no poniéndose de pie- ¡No puede pararme! 

Kushina sonrió, un sello que aumentaba el peso corporal del sujeto entre 200 y 400 veces. Bueno para entrenar velocidad personalmente, o como arma sobre el físico enemigo. Naruto en tanto no esperó más, y se lanzó contra Killer Bee a toda marcha:

-¡RASENGAN! 

El Shinobi de la nube lo veía venir y no podía moverse. Su propio cuerpo era pesado, muy pesado. Se defendió estáticamente anteponiendo una katana con chakra Raiton delante suyo, que recibió el ataque frontal y directo. Aun su defensa, Bee salió despedido volando lejos y quedó en el suelo durante unos 10 segundos. Su arma en tanto, había quedado hecha trizas. 

-No me puedo….mover bien –óBee con dificultad desde el suelo. 

-(el muchacho te ha colocado sellos de Futon en el cuerpo –señaló Hachibi- no podrás quitártelos. Libérame y los romperé con chakra) 

Bee se puso de pie con lentitud, entonces Naruto lo atacó acertándole otra combinación y enviándolo lejos. 

-¡Vamos Bee! –Bramó Naruto- golpeas como anciana ¿y ahora te mueves como una? 

-Maldito seas Naruto –gruñó Bee- tú me obligaste a esto. ¡GROOOAAARRRRR! 

Un denso chakra surgió de su interior. Una onda expansiva sacudió las estructuras cercanas. El Hachibi surgió a espaldas del moreno Shinobi. Sus tentáculos se hicieron sólidos y elevaron a Bee por los cielos. Era gigante Hachibi, el demonio de los ocho tentáculos había aparecido. Bee quiso atacar enseguida pero la criatura en su interior le previno:

-(¡Espera Bee! Obsérvalo bien, él está sonriendo. Esto es justo lo que Naruto esperaba de nosotros) 

-¿Naruto haciendo planes? –Susurró la abeja- mí hermano golpea y luego piensa, ese es el ritmo de Bee. 

-(¡"El ritmo de Bee" nos está acabando, Idiota! –Gruñó el Hachibi- te ha puesto una trampa tras otra y además….) 

-Lo sé, -señaló Bee de brazos cruzados- aun no utiliza a Kyuubi. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

En el costado del campo todos atestiguaban el poder de Hachibi. También a Naruto muy calmo esperando su ataque. Algo definitivamente no estaba bien. 

-Hermano, -susurró Kankuro a Gaara- ¿Por qué razón Naruto no usa a Kyuubi? 

-Porque no puede –señaló Gaara seguro 

-¿Cómo lo supo? –le preguntó Kushina sorprendida. 

-Me pregunté, ¿Por qué Naruto usa ataques que desgastan el chakra en lugar de dañar? Es obvio que apuesta a desgastar a Bee en una pelea larga. Inteligente, y desesperado. 

-Parece que Lord Kazekage es el único que se dio cuenta –señaló Kushina sonriendo- ¿pero cómo? 

-Porque también, -señaló serio- yo fui un jinchuriki. 

En otro lugar del público: 

-¡Tsunade-sama! –Gritó desesperada Sakura- detenga esto por favor. 

-No puedo, -dijo apenada la líder- mal que me pese…esto seguirá hasta que alguno caiga. 

En las gradas se comentaba de todo, por supuesto sin despegar los ojos del combate. 

-El nivel de Naruto es impresionante –señaló Temari- esos sellos, sus técnicas. Es increíble. ¿Cómo consiguió este nivel de poder? 

-Entrena con los clones –apuntó Shikamaru- se vale de sus copias para acumular la experiencia de 200 clones. Es como entrenar durante años. Pero él lo hace en meses, o días. Además ha sumado en los últimos dos años las técnicas nuevas por su madre. Esa mujer da miedo. Y yo creí que mi madre era problemática –Suspiró cansino el Nara- Además, al saber Naruto como pelea Bee, era sencillo ponerlo en trampas. 

-Aun así, -interrumpió Neji- no comprendo porque no usa al zorro demonio. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* 

-¡Vamos Naruto! –Gruñó Bee enojado- dos contra uno no es justo. Saca al amigo peludo, y acabemos al punto. 

Todos en los costados se lamentaban por las horribles rimas de Bee. Era hasta doloroso escucharlo. 

-¡Cierto amigo! Emparejemos las cosas – dijo Naruto saltando para alejarse de la zona de gradas-¡JUTSU DE INVOCACION…..VAMOS GAMABUNTA! 

El mordió su dedo y realizando lo sellos la explosión reveló al gigantesco sapo rojo. Fumando su pipa despreocupado, el gran jefe observó al Hachibi frente suyo y suspirando indicó: 

-JA JA JA, TU SI LOS ELIGES NARUTO –lanzando una bocanada de humo- DESDE QUE ERES MI SECUAZ, QUE NO DEJAS DE INVOCARME PARA PROBLEMAS. 

-¡Vamos gran jefe! –reía el Uzumaki sobre la cabeza gigante- ¡¿Acaso no decías que te aburre cuando te invocó solo por entrenamiento?! 

-¿Qué es esto Naruto? ¿Te pido al zorro peludo, y me traes un feo montón de basura?-rugió Bee 

-¿QUE LE PASA A ESTE TONTO? –Susurró Gamabunta- ¿ACASO NO ERAN AMIGOS? 

-"Batalla a muerte" mi amigo, -dijo serio Naruto- luego te lo explico. 

Gamabunta observó al enemigo y furioso recordó el insulto reciente: 

-¿CON QUE…..MONTON DE BASURA? –sacando su daga- SE ME ANTOJA CROQUETAS DE PULPO. 

Ambas criaturas se alejaron de las tribunas yendo hacia el interior del bosque. Se veía el combate de lejos y no era prudente acercarse más. Gamabunta atacó con su arma y el Hachibi con sus tentáculos cargados de chakra. Chocaron varias veces sin claro dominador. Luego de alejarse bien, Naruto le dijo a su secuaz: 

-No utilices tus jutsu de agua…aun. 

-¿POR QUE? 

-Quiero que use el Raiton como armadura primero. 

-BUENA IDEA ¿Y MIENTRAS TANTO?

-Mantente alerta, lejos de su alcance y de frente a su posición.-haciendo sellos- Lo atacaré hasta que ponga su armadura. 

Naruto creó dos clones que comenzaron a asistirlo en sus manos para formar dos Rasen Shuriken. Las esferas rojizas se rodearon de la espiral de chakra y el rubio dijo: 

-¡Toma esto, FUTON, RASEN SHURIKEN! 

Lanzó las técnicas y mientras Hachibi evitaba y bloqueaba, el rubio seguía creando uno tras otro los espirales de viento. Hachibi gastaba mucho chakra para anular los sellos de gravedad impuestos en Bee. Además debía eludir los shuriken por el tremendo daño que le causarían si los recibía. Contraatacaba mientras tanto con descargas de chakra que Bee lanzaba de sus manos, o el Hachibi de su boca. Además de disparos con electricidad. 

-(Bee esto no debe seguir así, -gruñó la criatura por dentro- debes cubrir nuestro cuerpo con Raiton, los atraparé y freiré a ese sapo) 

-Yeah, no hay más solución –asintió Bee- ¡Se acabó el juego Naruto! ¡RAITON, ESTILO CONVINADO, ARMADURA ELEMENTAL! 

Descargas de choque cubrieron a la enorme criatura y los ataques de Naruto cesaron. El rubio deshizo sus clones e invocó otro clon del monte sagrado para mantener el modo Sennin. Cada vez sangraba más por sus heridas y le quedaba poco chakra del propio. Los próximos ataques, podían ser los últimos. Hachibi se lanzó sobre el sapo que saltó al cielo muy alto, y guardando su daga hizo sellos:

-¡SUITON, JUTSU BALA DE AGUA! 

La técnica de disparo elemental le cayó sobre Hachibi y fue arrojado lejos. Gamabunta sabía que no lo sorprendería de nuevo, así que lanzó otro ataque consecutivo, apenas tocó el suelo nuevamente. 

-¡SUITON, JUTSU CHORRO DE AGUA! 

La armadura de Raiton resistió, pero la unión entre el agua de los ataques y los rayos defensivos herían terriblemente a Bee. 

-HUMM…..-soltando humo de su pipa- SU ARMADURA RESISTIO –Susurró Gamabunta 

-¿Y qué esperabas? –Respondió Naruto su compañero animal- es el Biju de ocho colas. Ahora dame aceite gran jefe. Cambiaremos agua por fuego. 

-¿DOMINAS JUTSU DE KATON? –Dijo el sapo- ¿DESDE CUANDO? 

-Kyuubi es un neurótico, pero buen maestro -Señaló sonriendo Naruto- Aun así apenas y puedo hacer algo muy simple. 

-ARTE ERMITAÑA, ¡CAÑON ACEITE DE SAPO! –escupiendo 

-¡KATON, JUTSU BOLA DE FUEGO!- soplando 

La técnica de Naruto era débil por sí sola, pero combinada con el aceite de Bunta generó una ola de fuego devastador. Una ola de fuego, que cayó sobre el Hachibi. 

-¡Fuego, Naruto lanza fuego! –dijeron al unísono en la tribuna sorprendidos en su totalidad. 

-Patética fue esa técnica –susurró Sasuke celoso y molesto- Dobe presumido. 

-Pero cualquier fuego combinado con el aceite de Bunta –apunto Tsunade- un fosforo se hace incendio. 

El Raikage apretaba los dientes furioso. Se sentía estafado por sus espías que habían asegurado que Naruto no podía luchar. Estaba iracundo con Kabuto por engañarlo con el trato. Y además, comenzaba a temer por su hermano. ¿Acaso Naruto no aprovecharía para matarlo? Después de todo, Juubi no se completaría sin el Hachibi tampoco. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

No se veía nada por el humo generado en el ataque último de Naruto y Gamabunta. Parecía ser que tal vez, Bee increíblemente había caído derrotado. Naruto una vez más, había sorprendido a propios y extraños. Sus técnicas, el agregado increíble de los sellos y la forma de combinarlo todo en una pelea tremenda. Sin miedo, sin dudas, enfrentando a un monstruo. Y todo sin usar el poder del zorro demonio.

De pronto sucedió algo inesperado a la vista de espectadores. Una luz brillante nació entre el humo donde supuestamente estaba derrotado Hachibi. Bunta saltó evitando el golpe por reflejo, todo para eludir un potente rayo de chakra y en el aire, estaba indefenso. Los tentáculos electrificados de Hachibi surgieron del humo, segundos después rodeando al gran sapo rojo como una inmensa red de chakra Raiton. Gamabunta no tenía escapatoria, ese cerco electrificado lo atraparía, matándolo seguramente.

-¡LO SIENTO NARUTO! –Dijo el sapo 

-¡Sal de aquí Bunta! –Grito el rubio haciendo sellos- ¡maldita sea, vuelve al monte sagrado! 

El sapo desapareció en una explosión, deshaciendo la convocación. Naruto aún continuaba rodeado pero físicamente era un blanco más pequeño por atrapar. Tuvo tiempo de sobra para usar Hiraishin no jutsu y aparecer en otra zona del campo más cerca del público en las gradas. Los terribles ataques combinados del rubio no habían acabado con Hachibi a pesar de todo. Pero el consumo de chakra había herido terriblemente a Killer Bee. La criatura desapareció y solo quedó Bee rodeado por el chakra del Biju. Había vuelto a usar la primera fase de trasformación. Solo chakra, sin cambio físico mesclado con el Biju. El Shinobi de la nube tuvo que bajar el nivel de poder obligadamente, porque lo estaba matando.

En tanto y a lo lejos, Naruto perdió el modo ermitaño. Ya casi estaba sin chakra personal. Intentó estabilizar la pérdida de poder con una píldora de soldado no obstante. Respiraba agitado, sus heridas no sanaban, sangraba y se debilitaba rápidamente. Ya había dado lo mejor de sí mismo, y francamente no parecía poder ganar al final de la pelea. 

Killer Bee regresó corriendo rápidamente por el bosque, y se puso frente a frente con Naruto. El Shinobi moreno sentía el cuerpo desfallecer. Sus músculos le dolían terriblemente. Solo podía usar una porción pequeña del chakra de su Biju, porque su cuerpo no daba para más. Pero no se sentía derrotado. Porque comprendió al ver de nuevo a su rival, que Naruto no podía usar al Kyuubi. No solo sus heridas no se curaban, sino su chakra estaba en las últimas. Si no lo había usado todavía, simplemente no podía hacerlo.

-Me decepcionas Naruto, - reclamó Bee acercándose amenazante- pensaba derrotar a Kyuubi también, y así demostrar que las colas no lo son todo. 

-Fue una… ¡COF COF!... buena pelea- dijo el rubio con dificultad- casi te puse en problemas. 

-La pelea fue muy dura… –admitió Bee como extendiendo un consuelo- pero esto se acabó. 

Naruto sonrió y cayó de rodillas. Estaba exhausto y acabado, era su fin. Los tentáculos del Hachibi (hechos de chakra solamente) lo rodearon con intensión de envolverlo. Bee enviaría una densa descarga de chakra y asunto terminado. Un ataque mortal, de todas direcciones. Naruto había luchado como los grandes, pero finalmente había perdido. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* 

Sakura en el momento que vio caer de rodillas a Naruto, dio un paso adelante tratando de intervenir. Entendía que sería ejecutada por interferir en la pelea, pero realmente no le importaba. Nada más le importaba. Sasuke parado a su lado, anticipó la maniobra y la atrapó de un brazo. Cuando ella giró para verlo y quitárselo de encima, pudo notar el Sharingan activado en su compañero que no despegaba la vista del combate a lo lejos. Pudo ver esos ojos de poder en Sasuke, y una sonrisa de satisfacción enorme. En las gradas al mismo tiempo, Hinata y Neji sonrieron ampliamente. Todos los miraban extrañados. Se veía Naruto estaba a punto de morir. ¿Por qué estaban tan felices? Lo que no veían la mayoría de ellos, y los poderosos Byakugan si podían, era que entre los tentáculos de chakra color opaco, una figura agachada destilaba una chakra rojo surgido desde el interior.

De pronto, ante la mirada incrédula de todos los presentes, una explosión enorme hizo retroceder a todos. Un denso domo protector de chakra rojo, obligó incluso a los tentáculos de Hachibi a retroceder. No había sonido, más allá del palpitar aturdidor de esa flama roja ahora dominando el campo de batalla. Killer Bee retrocedió algunos pasos ante la aparición violenta del chakra en Naruto. Y por dentro sentía estremecer incluso a su Biju. Mientras tanto, el arrodillado Naruto se puso de pie lentamente. Sin siquiera mirar a su enemigo enfrente. Girando un poco sus hombros y algunos movimientos de relajación sobre el cuello. Como si nada del mundo pudiese hacerle daño alguno. Una flama más intensa de chakra rojizo surgía como estela de cada herida coleccionada en el cuerpo del rubio durante el combate. No parecía estarlo curando, más bien simulaba una compresión desde el interior para evitar el sangrando durante un tiempo. 

-(JA JA JA TAL PARECE QUE HE VUELTO A TIEMPO CACHORRO –Bramó Kyuubi en el interior- POR POCO Y NO CUENTAS EL CUENTO) 

-Gus…to….de oírte mi amigo –sonrió Naruto hablando en voz alta, aunque todos entendían que el mensaje era para su compañero interno- terminaremos rápido, no creo que aun tengas todo tu poder recuperado. 

Naruto entonces sonrió malignamente. Sus colmillos se alargaron, su boca se hizo cruel. Los ojos azules, dejaron paso a las gemas verdes y rasgadas de odio destellante. Un manto rojo como bruma envolvía los movimientos del rubio cada vez más intensamente. Comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia su enemigo, y poco a poco 9 colas de chakra se formaron a su espalda. El suelo se agrietaba a cada paso, y pequeñas piedras flotaban a su alrededor. Sobre la humanidad de Naruto, se fue formando una cabeza de zorro grande, compuesta del mismo chakra que lo resguardaba. Ojos brillantes como faros en la noche y hocico negro. Los dientes en sus fauces parecían sierras afiladas. 

-¡ARRODILLATE ANTE TU REY, HACHIBI! –grito la bruma en forma de zorro. Y todos los presentes se estremecieron. 

Alrededor de esa imagen de chakra furioso, se paralizaron propios y extraños. Era increíble el poder desatado por Naruto. Pero lo que más sorpresa y miedo daba, era la sensación de que el Shinobi estaba en completo descontrol de tal poder. Bee retrocedió alertado del peligro, y sus tentáculos guiados por la conciencia de Hachibi intentaron atacar. Pero las colas rojas detrás de Naruto reaccionaron rápidamente, atrapando uno a uno a los tentáculos atacantes inmovilizándolos. Naruto avanzando lento, por fin se puso cerca de Bee. Y finalmente detuvo un último puñetazo directo de la abeja, fácilmente con la mano extendida. El brazo derecho del rubio se hizo color rojo como la sangre. Formó una especie de zarpa animal y mientras con la otra mano retenía a su rival, incrustó esa garra en el hombro izquierdo de Bee. El chakra comenzaba a quemar al moreno que comenzó a gritar.

-¡MÁTALO CACHORRO! JA JA JA –gozaba la bruma sobre el rubio que tenía voz propia- PARA QUE NUNCA MAS DUDEN DE NUESTRO PODER. 

Una garra de chakra roja formada del manto de Naruto, atrapó el otro brazo de Bee teniéndolo elevado en el aire, dejando a meced de un golpe mortal. Naruto estaba a un golpe de matar y ganar. Su brazo de garra color sangre intenso, fue retirado del hombro rival para volverlo a retraer y poder dar el golpe final.

El Raikage en ese momento reaccionó. No soportó la idea ver morir a su hermano y formando una armadura de rayo en su cuerpo, se lanzó para atacar a Naruto. Nadie reaccionó ante esto, salvo la novena cola de chakra en el manto del Kyuubi, que bloqueó la envestida y envolvió al Raikage atrapándolo, haciendo explotar su armadura de rayo que lo defendía.

-JA JA JA ¡EL RAIKAGE!- Dijo burlón la imagen del zorro sobre Naruto- QUE MONTON DE SUCIEDAD ERES AHORA ¿CIERTO?-apretándolo con una fuerza brutal. 

El líder de Kumo pese a rudeza natural, no pudo soportar la titánica presión de la cola de chakra incandescente. Y comenzó a gritar porque la cola además de ahogarlo, también lo empezaba a incinerar. La violenta escena mantenía paralizados a todos. ¿Qué debían hacer realmente? ¿Intentar detener la muerte de los dos ninjas de Kumo? ¿Arriesgar la vida contra la manifestación del demonio más poderoso? 

-¡Naruto es suficiente! –Grito Kushina asustada- ¡Tú no eres así! 

-¡Naruto! –Gritó Sakura nerviosa 

-¡Por Kami detente! –se desesperó Tsunade 

-je je je, me gusta tu estilo zorro –gruñó Naruto con voz cavernosa- Madara… "arderá" de gusto cuando lo enfrentemos. 

-(¿QUE ESTAS HACIENDO NARUTO? –Susurro en Kyuubi en su interior, cuando empezó a sentir que su contenedor lo limitaba en su poder- ¡MATALOS! ¡ELLOS IBAN A MATARTE!) 

-(No lo haré. Konan-san me informó que este… "Raikage" -despectivo- tiene un trato secreto con Kabuto. Lo seguiré cuando se retire de Konoha. Y aplastaré a la serpiente finalmente) 

-(SERAN CARNADA….-susurró Kyuubi para su contenedor- ME AGRADA…ME AGRADA)

El chakra rojo comenzó a menguar, y Naruto soltó a sus enemigos que cayeron al suelo duramente. Lo siguiente que se vio en ese campo, fue que Naruto caminó hacia Bee mientras los Shinobi de la nube rodeaban a su líder. Naruto ayudó a levantar a Bee y le sonrió. El moreno estaba muy destruido. Pero no se veía en los ojos de la abeja muestra de resentimiento. Había sido 

-Eres….increíble mi hermano –apoyándose en Naruto- Podrias haberme matado y tu…. 

-Hey amigo...-sonriendo- ¿Quién pagara el ramen esta noche si acaso te mataba? 

-ja ja ja –chocando los puños- eres la ley Naruto, eres la ley- sonriendo 

-Cuídate de tu hermano amigo, - susurrándole-hizo un trato para que nos matáramos uno al otro. Cuídate de él Bee. 

Naruto lo dejó luego de esa advertencia, allí mismo cuando el Raikage llegó para abrazar a su hermano y pedirle perdón por obligarlo a pelear. Mientras Gaara, Kankuro y Kushina se acercaron a Naruto para felicitarlo por el gran combate. La pelirroja pasó su brazo por detrás de los hombros de su hijo diciéndole que estaba orgullosa de él.

-¡Los sellos Uzumaki no morirán conmigo, doy fe! –Dijo con orgullo-aunque te falta mucho para alcanzarme –apretándolo bruscamente. 

-¡Oka-san! –dijo Naruto gruñendo- despacito que estoy malito. 

Sakura en tanto lloraba emocionada. Naruto estaba vivo contra todo pronóstico. Se lanzó a sus brazos dispuesta a explicarle todo. Pero justo cuando iba a abrazarlo de manera sonriente, Naruto desapareció y volvió a aparecer frente a Sasuke. Todos vieron con tristeza la escena. Pero Naruto no se mostraba enojado o violento. 

-Cuando te traje a esta villa, te pedí que me vieras como un hermano. 

-Naruto yo….-apenado- déjame explicarte…. 

-Cuando me iba hacia Kirigakure, te hice prometer algo… ¡Cúmplelo! 

-Naruto todo fue una farsa, escúchame…. 

-¡No! –Gritó el rubio irritado- ¡Me largo de esta aldea de traidores! 

Sakura desesperada intento abrazarlo, retenerlo con todas sus fuerzas. Intentó abrazarlo por la espalda, pero el rubio podía olerla y oírla a 1 kilómetro. Volvió a desaparecer y la chica terminó abrazada con Sasuke. Naruto apareció algunos metros más adelante y girando dijo: 

-¡Bien hecho Sakura! –mirándolos irónico- En los brazos de Uchiha, como siempre debió ser. 

-¡Naruto espera!-dijo quedándose sin fuerzas- Espérame mi amor…..-llorando- solo a ti te amo… 

Naruto no permitió que lo detuvieran o le explicaran. Todos lo vieron partir por el camino. Naruto Uzumaki desde esta cruel batalla llegaría al límite. Su vida estaría al filo de un kunai. Su peor enemigo esperaba aun en la oscuridad. El final estaba demasiado cerca. Mucho más de lo que los implicados realmente pensaban.

 **Fin del capítulo**.


	42. CAPITULO 39

**CAPITULO 39: SHARINGAN, MAS ALLA DE LO EVIDENTE**

Naruto salió del campo de batalla, y caminando por la calle comenzó a sentirse mareado. Se apoyó en un árbol con mucha dificultad, y terminó escupiendo sangre sobre la vereda. Las piernas ya no lo sostuvieron más. Su destino hubiese sido caer al terreno, de no ser por su madre Kushina que lo había seguido de cerca. 

-(Cachorro debes reponerte –dijo el zorro- estas acabado y yo también. Me prometiste una batalla contra Madara. Y no la voy a tener si te mueres antes de tiempo) 

-Naruto debes descansar, -susurró Kushina a su hijo en ese momento- tu cuerpo se encuentra en el límite. Has consumido prácticamente todo tu chakra, y además comiste píldoras de soldado. 

-Lo sé Ka-san… – respondió débil el rubio- llévame a casa, estoy muy cansado. 

-Tiene que verte un médico hijo… –seria- tengo que llamar a Tsunade para…. 

-No Ka-san… –interrumpió bruscamente el joven- no quiero ver la abuela ahora, llama a Shizune Neechan. Ella si puede venir. 

Kushina asintió aceptando con cierta preocupación. No quería que la salud de Naruto estuviera en algún peligro. Ni siquiera por sus líos amorosos. Mientras trasladaba a su hijo a la mansión Uzumaki, la mujer formó un clon de sombras para enviarlo al hospital. Minutos después, el clon de Kushina se encontró con Shizune que salía justo del turno de hospital. La morocha se había encontrado con Tsunade y Sakura tiempo antes, que le hablaban al mismo tiempo. Mientras el Raikage y Killer Bee estaban siendo atendidos por sus heridas en el hospital. Tsunade intentaba explicarle a Shizune el porqué del estado de Sakura, que no paraba de llorar abrazada a ella. Entonces Kushina apareció por el lugar, y todas guardaron silencio: 

-Shizune-san, necesito que revises a Naruto en mi casa –dijo Kushina seria.

-Iré yo, -apunto Tsunade preocupada- la pelea fue muy difícil, será lo mejor porque….

-Solo Shizune –dijo tajante Kushina.

-¿Por qué solo Shizune-san? –preguntó Sakura ahogada 

-¿Tengo que responder a esa pregunta? –señaló ofuscada la pelirroja. 

-No comprendo nada –dijo Shizune ante la violenta escena ante sus ojos. 

-Creo que Naruto ha elegido sabiamente, -dijo Kushina con una fría sonrisa ante el silencio de las demás- ¿No es cierto Tsunade? 

La Hokage asintió triste y derrotada, abrazó a Sakura y se la llevó a su oficina. Tenía que contenerla y así evitar que haga alguna locura. En cuanto Shizune, en esos momentos no le importó demasiado el asunto del conflicto que desconocía. Naruto estaba herido y eso era suficiente razón para ir corriendo ayudarlo. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

En una caverna subterránea, en un oscuro cuarto. Uchiha Madara estaba sentado de brazos cruzados y con sus ojos cerrados. Su máscara nueva de tres orificios oculares, le daba un aspecto más extraño y siniestro que la anterior de madera. Ahora tenía el Rinnengan entre sus posesiones, su plan maestro casi completo. De pronto, el Zetzu blanco apareció a través de un muro. Madara abrió sus ojos y lo observó esperando su informe: 

-Madara-sama –dijo sonriendo la criatura- ¿Cuál fue el resultado? 

-el niño Uzumaki, ha derrotado al contenedor de Hachibi. Je je. 

-Increíble… - anuncio sorprendido Zetzu- el poder del Kyuubi no tiene comparación. 

-Ya lo veremos….-sonrió por debajo de su máscara Madara- veremos que tal lo hace ese mocoso contra 7 Biju combinados. 

-Será buena pelea sin dudas-Señalo Zetzu riendo perverso- a propósito Madara-sama ¿Cómo se está portando el Zetzu oscuro? 

-Hace su trabajo por el momento, -dijo el Uchiha tajante- no te importa. Mejor dedícate a informarle a Orochimaru que prepare la emboscada. En un par de días, Kumo tendrá que buscar nuevo líder. Ja ja ja. 

Zetzu se fue entre las rocas y una figura apareció en la oscuridad. Madara se puso de pie, frente a frente con el sujeto, el más antiguo Uchiha susurro: 

-Ha llegado el momento… –dijo en voz aunque era una declaración para sí mismo- Con el Rinnengan en mí poder, mi marioneta y yo podremos actuar al mismo tiempo. Hachibi y Kyuubi caerán en mis manos. JA JA JA 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

En el campo 1, cada grupo se dispersó a sus diferentes ocupaciones. Un clon de Kushina hablo al oído de Karin, tenía un mensaje de Naruto. Kakashi y Sasuke se fueron a un lugar apartado. 

-¿lo has conseguido? –consultó Sasuke a su visitante. 

-Lo hice… -dijo el peliplata entregándole el pergamino- ¿Estás seguro de correr tanto riesgo? ¿Usaras esta técnica? 

-¿Observaste la pelea? –señaló Sasuke como respuesta- Naruto no esperará más tiempo. Y por lo que me dijo después del combate, está más tonto que nunca. 

-Explícate, porque lo único que vi es un hombre muy herido –Dijo Kakashi- y permíteme decir que tiene razón. 

-Escucha Sempai, -dijo sonriendo- como eres el líder de Raíz, serás mi boleto para salir de Konoha. Solo por eso sabrás lo que planeo hacer. 

-¿Qué plan? ¿Acaso Naruto….? 

-Naruto y yo nos prometimos antes que el viajara a la niebla, que quien lograra sobrevivir a la guerra cuidaría a la familia del otro. 

-¿Pero entonces….él…..tu? -comenzando a comprender 

-No estoy seguro como lo supo, -dijo serio- Pero estoy casi seguro que se dio cuenta de nuestra farsa. Así que ahora el Dobe…. 

-Mantiene su postura de furia, y después nos deja a todos afuera del combate final –comprendiendo- él es un Sannin, se puede ir de Konoha en cualquier momento. 

-El desgraciado sabe que no puedo seguirlo fuera de la villa -dijo asintiendo- Además, lo que quiere es dejar fuera de esto a Sakura como sea. Pero el cretino también actúa como si fuera el único con cuentas pendientes. Yo voy a participar cueste lo que cueste de esa batalla. Prepárese Sempai que cuando Naruto se largue de Konoha, nosotros iremos tras él. Es muy seguro ira tras la pista de Madara. 

Kakashi desapareció en una explosión de humo. Sasuke volvió a su mansión. Era irónico que antes de su batalla más difícil, tuviese que arriesgar la vida para completar su jutsu. Gracias a Kakashi y Sai que había conseguido el pergamino prohibido. Sin embargo, cerrar el trato con el poderoso "sujeto" en cuestión, solo podía decirse que sería casi un milagro. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Lord Kazekage y Kankuro se retiraron a sus habitaciones. El combate había terminado de la mejor manera. Decidieron hacerle una última visita a su hermana Temari en casa de los Nara y por la tarde, le darían también su adiós a los Uzumaki. Gaara de la arena sentía un extraño hormigueo en el cuerpo. Era felicidad, recordaba su batalla hace años contra Naruto. Dos Shinobi frente a frente por sus creencias. Por supuesto que había ganado Naruto, porque luchaba por las razones indicadas. Gaara volvió a tener idéntica sensación al ver el combate del rubio contra Bee. Sentía que de nuevo Naruto había ganado por sus ideales, y no solo por su poder. Horas después al visitar la mansión Uzumaki recibieron la información que Naruto escondía. En el comedor, alrededor de la mesa evaluaron sus posibilidades: 

-Gaara, necesito tu ayuda –dijo Naruto- en un par de días el grupo de Kumo partirá a su villa. Recibí información secreta que Orochimaru le tendera una emboscada para atrapar a Hachibi. 

-¿Orochimaru? ¿No es acaso su antiguo estudiante quien acompaña a Madara Uchiha? ¿Informaste de esto a Hokage-sama? –interrogo el líder. 

-La misma persona que me envió la información desde Amegake, aseguró que Orochimaru ha dominado la mente Kabuto. Lo ha consumido desde adentro -aseguro Naruto- Y sobre anunciar mis planes a la Hokage…. Prefiero atacar en soledad a Madara sin comprometer la vida de todos. Si les aviso, no me dejaran ir solo. Así que haré esto por mi cuenta. 

-por nuestra cuenta –señalo Kushina- yo también iré, y esa es mi última palabra. 

Todos sonrieron, sin dudas la testarudez de Naruto estaba heredada de su madre. 

-¿Cuál es el plan entonces?-señalo Gaara 

-le diré a la vieja que me marcho a Suna sirviéndote como escolta, -señalo el rubio- luego esperaré que el Raikage viaje y lo "apoyaré" en la emboscada. 

Kankuro y Gaara se miraron brevemente. 

-sabes que te ayudaremos a salir de aquí,-dijo Kankuro- pero si crees que te dejaremos ir solo en busca de Orochimaru…..y probablemente Madara…estás loco. 

Todos volvieron a sonreír, era obvio que Gaara y su hermano no se perderían la cacería de la serpiente. Pero Naruto también lo había calculado. Si bien no quería comprometer a sus amigos de Suna tampoco, entendía que era el mal menor considerando que Sakura podía estar en medio de una horrenda contienda. De pronto, Kushina interpretó las palabras del ninja de la arena y bramó molesta: 

-¿Cómo que irá solo? –De brazos cruzados- ya dije que yo también iré. No me obliguen a golpearlos a todos ¿eh? –ofuscada 

Los hombres se miraron y seriamente dijeron en un suspiro: 

-Sí, Kushina-sama 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Un par de días después, mediante los cuidados de Shizune y el chakra de Kyuubi, Naruto se había restablecido. Shizune le comentó que Killer Bee estaría dos días más en el hospital. Al parecer aún no se recuperaba de sus heridas. Naruto agradeció la información y se dispuso a poner en marcha su plan. Seguido por Akamaru como si de su sombra se tratara, visitó a Gaara para arreglar la salida de Konoha al día siguiente. Rato después con la Hokage, entró a la oficina luego de golpear la puerta y recibir su permiso. Tsunade se sorprendió porque el rubio jamás golpeaba la puerta. Naruto se quitó la bandana de Konoha y la puso sobre el escritorio con gesto decepcionado. 

-No Naruto, -apenada- no me hagas esto, por favor escúchame. 

-No tengo nada que escuchar, me voy un tiempo de la aldea –serio y frio- Gaara necesita escolta y Oka-san quiere hacer un viaje. Simplemente usaré mis atribuciones como Sannin de esta aldea. 

-Déjame explicártelo -dijo nerviosa- Confía en mí, necesitas saber esto antes de tomar una decisión. 

Naruto estaba tranquilo, mortalmente sereno. Sin hablar ni discutir, se sentó en una de las sillas. Tsunade se sorprendió un poco, sonrió esperanzada y relató cómo había visto su estado físico. Como supieron lo que el Raikage quería hacer. Como Sasuke propuso entregarse, como desarrollaron el plan, y como engañaron el olfato del zorro, con la trasferencia mental Yamanaka. Sakura no había podido fingir y estar acostada con Sasuke. Por eso usaron a Ino aunque no hubo sexo. Todo fue un montaje, todo fue fingido. 

Naruto escuchó en silencio, él sabía que había sido una farsa. Obviamente no tenía todos los detalles, pero sabía que era una trampa. Kyuubi se lo había advertido, el olfato de la criatura había detectado a los integrantes de raíz rodeando la mansión. ¿Cómo habían sabido que justo esa noche Naruto lo descubriría todo? ¿Cómo habían descubierto a Sai? ¿Por qué no sacaron a Sakura de la mansión Uchiha si lo vieron venir? La lógica del zorro lo había alertado, la criatura temía que Naruto no peleara contra Hachibi y por lo tanto lo ayudó. Como siempre, solo por conveniencia propia. 

Tsunade terminó echándose la culpa de todo y diciéndole que si tenía que odiar a alguien, que fuera a ella. No a Sakura que siempre se negó a este plan, ni a los demás que habían seguido sus órdenes. Naruto se puso de pie dando por terminada la reunión, Tsunade giró al escritorio buscando alguna respuesta, física o verbal. Naruto se iba y Sakura…. 

-¿Por qué me haces esto? –Dijo apenada- ¡Fue mi error! Lo admito. Me desesperó la idea de verte morir. Yo obligué a Sakura a formar parte de ese plan. ¿Sabes lo que ha hecho Sakura estos días? Hace días que no come, que no duerme, ¡Esta seca de llorar! 

Naruto se detuvo, tenía el corazón roto por muchas cosas, tenía una misión que cumplir: 

-No me importa –susurró el rubio ocultando su aflicción. 

-¿Cómo….tu….no?-confundida 

-¿Qué pensaron? –Dijo sonriendo irónico- que yo saltaría de alegría diciendo cosas como: "¡QUE BIEN!" "¡Me traicionaron pero de mentirita"! "¡Solo se acostó con mi amigo, pero era la mente de otra!" "¡Sakura-chan, te amo por acostarte con Sasuke!" 

-no Naruto por favor, no quería…..no quise….-Tsunade no sabía que decir 

-¿Sabes que es lo triste Hokage-sama? –Susurró Naruto cuyo animo estaba desinflado- ninguno de ustedes podrá jamás decir…..que Naruto Uzumaki no cumplió su palabra. Hasta el final lo hice, y lo seguiré haciendo. Con respecto a Sakura…..creo que esta vez, tendrá que salir de problemas sin mi ayuda. (Lo siento mucho) 

-Sakura….ella…no puede…- bajando la cabeza- la mataras si te marchas. 

-See así soy yo, -dijo irónico- siempre termino siendo el culpable de todo. 

-no Naruto no quise decir eso –dijo dolorida 

-Adiós Abuela Tsunade, -dijo el rubio seriamente- las decisiones que tomamos en la vida, nos sean impuestas o no, tiene sus heridas. Créame que se de lo que hablo muy bien –saliendo por la puerta- también tengo mis propias decisiones por tomar. 

Tsunade sintió el corazón partido, volvió a pensar en Jirayja, los parecidos eran tantos…..y en soledad comenzó a llorar. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Era de noche en la hoja, Naruto cenaba con su madre en la mansión Uzumaki. Pescado frito, arroz y pepinillos sazonados como entremés. Kushina confeso que de joven no cocinaba bien. Algo que cambio al enamorarse de Minato. Sin embargo, incendió varias veces la cocina antes de hacer algo decente. Pero al final, valió la pena. Naruto sonrió al suponer cuanta comida comprada tuvo que soportar su padre hasta que la pelirroja lo tomara la mano a ser "esposa". Akamaru comía alegremente de su tazón, a un costado de la mesa del comedor. Kushina lo había aceptado desde el principio. Y el can se mostraba feliz por tener familia. Naruto solía acariciar rudamente la cabeza del perro dedicándole palabras cariñosas. Le decían, "este es Akamaru Uzumaki, uno más de la familia" 

-¿Cómo te fue en el entrenamiento? –preguntó Naruto a su madre. 

-Tal como lo pensaba- asintió Kushina- la muchacha llamada Karin no recuerda su apellido. Pero hice una prueba, y es…. 

-¿Uzumaki? –dijo sorprendido Naruto 

-Hai, también estaba sorprendida. Ella no recordaba nada antes de su paso por los laboratorios de Orochimaru. Pero me colaboró en todo cuando supo que era de "la familia". 

-Que bien, -señaló Naruto- necesitaré toda la ayuda para vencer a Madara. 

-Y la tendrás, -sonriendo- por eso también estaré y…. 

-Oka-san, por favor no tienes que venir. 

-¡A callar! –Bramó la mujer- ¡te he dicho que pelearé a tu lado! 

Ambos guardaron silencio, habían discutido una y otra vez por lo mismo. De pronto, el perro comenzó a ladrar advirtiendo que alguien se acercaba a la mansión, por el sendero de bosque. El rostro de Naruto ensombreció, Kushina adivinó que Sakura era el motivo de ese cambio gestual en su hijo. Le indicó que se encargaría de "expulsarla". Sin embargo, Naruto le dijo que la recibiría y le pidió a su madre que los dejaran solos. La pelirroja sonrió, y señaló que iría a dormir porque los entrenamientos con sellos que venían teniendo, la dejaban agotada. Naruto la despidió, y mirando al perro le dijo: 

-Akamaru, necesito algo de intimidad –sonriendo- vete a dormir. Te prometo que no saldré de Konoha sin ti, ¿De acuerdo? 

El can ladro afirmativamente y dejó el comedor en soledad. Los golpes en la puerta le advirtieron su llegada. Naruto esperó un tiempo, respiro profundo y abrió la puerta suavemente. El espectáculo era aterrador, ella tenía el rostro del alguien condenado a muerte. De alguien perdido en la lluvia. Ojeras profundas, cabellos enmarañados y una mirada tan dolida que Naruto casi saltó sobre ella para abrazarla. 

El rubio se apartó indicando con la mano a la chica que pase. Ella avanzó con timidez y humildad, temerosa de lo que vendría. Había ido con la plena seguridad que Naruto le azotaría la puerta en la cara. Pero el rubio la había dejado pasar y le indicó una silla alrededor de la mesa. Sakura se sentó bajando la cabeza y sus manos descansaron en su regazo. Sentía a Naruto moverse, pero no tenía la fuerza de volver a ver en el rostro de su amado, esa mirada gélida que el enseñó en la puerta. Esa mirada, que le había destrozado el corazón. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a venir? No podía responderlo. ¿Qué esperaba conseguir? Algo…..simplemente alguna cosa. Gritos, furia, celos, incluso una bofetada de parte de Naruto. Devolviéndole de alguna manera, el dolor causado por ella. Pero frente a Sakura sobre la mesa, apareció un tazón de arroz, una tabla con pescado y pepinillos. Sakura lo miró confundida, el solo le pudo decir: 

-cuando arrugas la nariz de ese modo…-serio- es por hambre. Come algo y luego hablaremos. 

Como invocado por las palabras de Naruto, el estómago de Sakura comenzó a demandar urgente atención. La chica apenas había probado bocado en días. Su maestra, su madre, incluso Ino y Temari le habían intentado hacer comer. Pero ella parecía autista a los ruegos de todas. Sin embargo con la sugerencia de Naruto, pareció que todo el apetito atrasado de días pasados, se desató sin control. Comió rápidamente, casi atragantándose con lo que "el" le había servido. Naruto también le alcanzó un vaso de té helado, que la chica bebió con avidez. 

Mientras ella comía, el rubio levantó el resto de la mesa y comenzó a lavar los enseres en el fregadero de la cocina. Ella no le apartaba los ojos pese a comer. Era una sensación dolorosa no verlo a diario. Y los últimos días habían sido el infierno en ese aspecto. Algunos minutos después, Sakura terminó su cena. Fue a la cocina con las cosas y las colocó en el fregadero. Iba a lavarlos, porque no se atrevía a mirar a Naruto pese a tenerlo tan cerca. Pero las manos del rubio la aferraron dejándola sin fuerzas: 

-Naruto yo…..-acongojada- yo lo…. 

-No digas nada… -dijo haciéndola callar- solo ven conmigo. 

Tomándola de una mano, ella se dejó conducir creyendo que la echaría a la calle. No tenía fuerzas para contrariarlo. No se sentía con derecho a hacerlo tampoco. Pero el rubio en cambio la condujo por las escaleras, hacia las habitaciones. Sakura comenzó a tener ciertas esperanzas. Si el buscaba "intimidad", tal vez….estaba dispuesto a perdonarla. Al entrar a la habitación de Naruto, el rubio abrió un armario y extrajo toallas junto a una bata de baño. Se las entregó a la muy confundida Sakura diciéndole: 

-ya sabes dónde está el baño, -sin emoción- toma una ducha y luego vuelve para hablar conmigo. Te ves cansada, un baño suele ser reparador. 

-no te vayas, -dijo apenada. 

-Esperaré aquí-contesto el rubio. 

Mientras el sonido de la ducha en el baño surgía, Naruto parado en el pasillo se preguntaba ¿Cómo contener a Sakura? no podía darle esperanzas de "perdonarla". Si lo hacia ella no lo dejaría irse solo. Seguramente se la pasaría encima de Naruto y descubriría todo. Entonces tenía que fingirse dolido y furioso. Era la única manera. 

-(Naruto recuerda nuestro objetivo, -gruñó el Kyuubi que notaba las dudas de su contenedor- será mejor que sigas este juego. Mañana nos largamos y ya) 

-Entiendo, haré el "niño bueno" un rato más. Le diré que me espere un tiempo. 

El rubio volvió a su cuarto y se sentó en una silla junto a la cama. En la oscuridad de su habitación, esperó con sus ojos cerrados a Sakura. Minutos después ella apareció, solo la bata le cubría su desnudez. Era lo más hermoso que alguna vez pudiera entrar a ese cuarto. Naruto le indicó la cama y ella se sentó cerca de él. Comenzó a hablarle sobre el plan, todo lo que Naruto ya sabía. Ella hablaba e intercambiaba en su relato palabras de dolor y disculpas. Finalmente guardó silencio, esperando la respuesta de Naruto. 

-Necesito algo de tiempo, -fue la respuesta cansada- y luego este asunto se terminará. 

Sakura creía saber a qué se refería, su maestra le había advertido que Naruto se iría de Konoha. Ella no lo soportaría. 

-¿Quieres que te ruegue? –Dijo desesperada- ¿Quieres que me humille por este error? Estuve algunos días lejos de ti y mírame, estoy desecha –señaló dolida. 

-Te preguntaré algo Sakura. Imagina que entras a la casa de los Yamanaka, y en el cuarto de Ino me ves sobre ella haciendo el amor. Gritando nuestros nombres y todo eso ¿Qué harías? ¿Me perdonarías? 

Sakura bajo la vista, la escena que Naruto le obligaba a imaginar le dolía, era la muerte para ella. Seguramente hubiera entrado al cuarto para matarlos. No lo habría soportado. 

-¿Nunca me lo perdonaras? –dijo sintiéndose morir- ¿No….existe manera de….? 

-Necesito tiempo, -susurró apenas Naruto- esa imagen tuya con Sasuke, me persigue. Necesito alejarme y cuando regrese iré por ti y podremos empezar de nuevo. 

-¿Cuántos días? –dijo y el alma se le escapaba- ¿Cuánto tiempo? 

-No lo sé –contestó con crudeza el Uzumaki. 

-¿Puedo pedirte una última cosa? 

Naruto solo pudo asentir y tuvo miedo de que ella lo descubriera. 

-Déjame estar esta noche aquí, contigo –señaló estirando la mano- para soportar la espera. 

Naruto iba a decir no. Sus gestos, su corazón tenían toda la intención. Pero por alguna razón, se recostó junto a ella. Limpio las lágrimas que surgían del bello rostro de la mujer amada, y la rodeó entre sus brazos acunándola. Tal vez, sería la última vez que la tendría en brazos. Sakura estaba exhausta, el calor de Naruto la invitó a descansar. Deseaba con toda el alma que él le hiciera el amor. Pero ambos sabían que eso no ocurriría aquella noche. Naruto muy a su pesar, tuvo que aspirar su fragancia. Pero no encontró lo que esperaba, no había el "rastro" de Sasuke. En realidad ya no importaba, el día de mañana seria el comienzo del fin. 

-Te amo Sakura-chan y eso no cambiará jamás, -pensó Naruto- tal vez sea la última vez que estamos juntos físicamente. Pero desde donde esté, en esta vida o en otra te protegeré por siempre. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* 

El pelinegro caminó en la completa oscuridad. Sus pasos eran de seguridad pese a no ver absolutamente nada. La total falta de luz no le daba miedo. Pero el ser que estaba buscando en ella, si le producía mucho resquemor. Luego de algunos minutos de monótona caminata, Sasuke Uchiha perdió su escasa paciencia: 

-Sal para que pueda verte –dijo serio- no tengo tiempo para juegos. 

El lugar se iluminó por los destellos de una inmensa puerta. Era de oro sólido y mármol tallado. Podía notarse en los marcos, figuras de hombres gritando y pequeñas criaturas torturándolos. 

-La puerta del primer infierno… – retumbó una voz en los alrededores- será mejor que te hagas a la idea. Tu destino está casi sellado Uchiha. 

-tienes clase… - definió Sasuke con media sonrisa- lo admito. 

Una blanca figura espectral se presentó ante el Uchiha. Cuernos, colmillos, horrible apariencia grotesca. 

-Soy Shinigami… -dijo el espectro- y tú Uchiha Sasuke, aun no es tu hora. ¿Qué haces aquí? 

-Vengo hacer un trato –de brazos cruzados 

-Ignoro como has conseguido el pergamino prohibido -admitió el dios- Pero aun así con los Uchiha no existe posibilidad de trato. Solo la muerte. 

-Hiciste trato con muchos mortales en el pasado –señalo Sasuke- ¿Por qué no conmigo? 

-Porque el Sharingan de uno de tus antepasados rompió el proceso de la muerte. El balance se ha fracturado, y muchos mortales pagaron con su vida este desequilibrio. 

-Uchiha Madara, ¿cierto? –Shinigami asintió- ¿y que me dices de Orochimaru? 

-Madara ha causado la guerra en la cual murieron los padres del mortal que tus llamas "Orochimaru". Cambió su destino. 

-y ahora también, ha evitado la muerte –Señaló Sasuke- además roba las almas de tus dominios con el jutsu de resurrección Impura. –sonriendo 

-usa con cuidado tus palabras –señalo molesto el dios- o adelantaras tu hora de morir. 

-Tengo una propuesta para ti, -señalo Sasuke lanzándole un pergamino- llego el momento de corregir errores. 

El dios detuvo el pergamino sin tocarlo. Suspendido frente a él, se abrió y le permitió leer: 

-¿Crees que aceptaré darte esto a cambio de nada? –dijo el dios 

-yo no lo veo así, -dijo el pelinegro- corregiré los errores dándote el control sobre Madara y Orochimaru. Ellos se burlaron de ti, y merecen ser castigados. 

El Shinigami sonrió malignamente. Su orgullo como dios se vería aplacado si Sasuke lograba matar a esos dos mortales. Pero había ciertos puntos por aclarar. 

-¿Por qué arriesgar tu alma para matar a esos dos mortales? 

-Mi esposa está embarazada, -señaló el Uchiha- si muero y Orochimaru sobrevive, ira tras mi hijo. Su obsesión por los ojos Uchiha nunca se terminará. Madara fue el causante del exterminio de mi clan. Debe dejar de existir. 

-Lo que me pides,-serio- nunca se ha hecho. Pero me intriga saber si resultará. Si fallas, tu alma sufrirá el peor de los tormentos conocidos por mí. De cualquier forma ganaré. 

-He visto el poder de Orochimaru. Sus esclavos son una gran ventaja en el combate. Por eso he venido para igualar fuerzas. 

-De acuerdo, -señaló el dios- tenemos un trato, en tu mente aparecerán los sellos para la técnica. Llegó el momento de hacer cumplir mi lista. Recuerda que solo una vez, ganes o pierdas podrás hacer esta técnica. No tendrás segunda chance. 

-Acabaré con ellos, salvaré a mi hermano, vengaré a mi clan, protegeré a mi familia. 

Sasuke desapareció, abrió sus ojos y estaba en el cuarto de su mansión. Frente a él, el pergamino prohibido de la hoja. Sonrió satisfecho, al fin tenía el poder de acabar con sus enemigos. Habría paz, aunque eso le costara su propia alma. 

Mientras tanto el Shinigami sonrió satisfecho. Madara y Orochimaru, los dos mortales que habían desafiado su poder. El dios comenzó a hacer arcadas, y todas las almas en su estómago surgieron de su boca. Como luces brillantes, la mayoría se coló por la puerta del infierno donde sufrirían tormentos menores comparadas con el estómago del dios. Pero cuatro almas, se convirtieron en cuatro humanos vestidos con túnicas negras y capuchas. No se les veía el rostro, solo estaban parados en línea frente al espectro. 

-Ustedes cuatro han sufrido mucho tiempo en su estómago. Pero desde hoy, no volverán a él. El octavo infierno estará reservado para dos almas que pronto vendrán a mí. 

Los cuatro hombres no se movían. Respiraban con dificultad, pero se mantenían rectos. 

-Haré un trato con ustedes, -señaló el dios- luchen por mí en la batalla final de la cuarta guerra. Y como retribución, les daré esto… 

En la mente de cada hombre apareció un mensaje del dios. Luego de algunos segundos, poco a poco, los cuatro hombres se arrodillaron ante Shinigami aceptando el trato. 

-Bien… -satisfecho- los dejare aquí, deberán entrenar juntos recordando sus habilidades. Algunos se conocen entre ustedes, entrenen juntos ya que la batalla no será fácil. 

El dios desapareció, y los cuatro encapuchados se acercaron para verse entre ellos. Claro que se conocían, y no podían esperar por la batalla venidera, una batalla para salvar sus almas. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* 

Esa madrugada, el grupo de Kumogakure partió sin previo aviso. Todos los Shinobi de la nube se reunieron en la puerta norte de Konoha y el líder envió un mensaje a la Hokage avisando su partida. Bee estaba increíblemente recuperado. En algunas horas su condición mejoró sorprendentemente, la habilidad regenerativa de su espada Samehada había hecho el milagro. 

Pronto partieron pese a que los médicos le habían recomendado a Bee que permaneciera en reposo un par de días más. Pero el Raikage debía partir cuanto antes. Tenía que evitar que la Hokage enviara Shinobi de la hoja como escoltas. ¡Imagínense! Escoltados por ninjas de Konoha, y Orochimaru aparecería en búsqueda de Sasuke por el trato. El líder hizo disfrazar a uno de sus guardias con Henge Jutsu. Simularían llevar al Uchiha, y cuando la serpiente diera la cara ¡Paf! Cortarle la cabeza. Eso cubriría su propia traición a la alianza y mataría un poderoso enemigo. Dos objetivos de un golpe. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* 

Varias horas después, en la mansión Uzumaki, Kushina se asomó al cuarto de su hijo y los encontró abrazados en la cama del rubio. La mujer no pudo evitar sonreír y suavemente movió la rodilla de Naruto despertándolo. Naruto se levantó con cuidado y le hizo señas a su madre de que la vería en el comedor. Minutos después, los Uzumaki desayunaban conversando en voz baja: 

-veo que le creíste…-dijo Kushina irónica 

-sabes que hago todo esto para ir por Madara-susurró el hombre 

-"Vamos" a ir por él, -aclaro la pelirroja- no podrás con todos tu solo. 

Naruto asintió en silencio, no había podido hacer desistir a su madre de la idea de ir. Sin embargo…. 

-¿Te has recuperado Ka-san? –Dijo Naruto- esos sellos que pusiste en mi cuerpo, te habían agotado y…. 

-Naruto no me obligues a golpearte –dijo iracunda 

Ambos sonrieron ya que ninguno cedería. Naruto de intentar protegerla y Kushina de ir a pelear. Los Uzumaki levantaron sus cosas y partieron para reunirse con Gaara y los suyos. Sakura tardaría horas en despertar merced de su agotamiento de días atrás. Era lo mejor, no era el momento para que la chica supiera del viaje y mucho menos su real destino. 

En las puertas de Konoha, Naruto se cruzó con Hana Inuzuka. La mujer vio que Akamaru partiría junto al rubio. Luego de charlar con Naruto y de darle suplementos vitamínicos para el can, abrazó al perro y los despidió. Hana los vio partir y desviándose de la calle, se introdujo en un callejón. Un pelinegro la esperaba allí. La mujer lo miró extrañada y no pudo evitar la pregunta: 

-¿Por qué me pediste que hiciera eso? 

Sai emitió su típica sonrisa y contestó: 

-los amigos debemos respaldarnos unos a otros. A veces, contra la voluntad del amigo. 

**Fin del capítulo.**


	43. CAPITULO 40

**CAPITULO 40: TRAMPAS Y APUESTAS**

Naruto, Kushina y el grupo de Suna partieron en dirección a país del viento con tranquilidad. Aún tenían un par de días para la salida del grupo de Kumo y la posterior emboscada. Gaara había evaluado la situación con la frialdad habitual que lo destacaba. No podía permitir que su hermano Kankuro participara de este combate. El riesgo de morir era elevado y Gaara pensaba en el bienestar de su aldea. Fue por esto que luego de alejarse lo suficiente de Konoha, Lord Kazekage ordenó a los Shinobi de Suna, incluido Kankuro, que partieran a la arena sin él. Naturalmente su hermano no estuvo de acuerdo, pero el pelirrojo le había dado una orden y no podía desobedecer. 

Gaara, Kushina y Naruto rodearon unas montañas y se dispusieron a tomar el camino hacia el norte. Debían esperar en ese lugar estratégico el momento de luchar. Montaron campamento cerca del mediodía y Kushina le propuso entrenar a su hijo. Gaara los observaba interesado. Realmente eran madre e hijo. Absolutamente híper activos, entusiastas y queriendo entrenar incluso en vísperas de una batalla mortal. Naruto entró en modo ermitaño y de repente comenzó a preocuparse. Ambos pelirrojos lo miraron y Naruto comenzó a ponerse nervioso: 

-No puedo sentir el chakra de Hachibi –dijo el rubio- a esta distancia debería estar en la dirección de dónde venimos. Pero no…no está. 

-¿Acaso el Raikage….? –dijo Kushina sin entender. 

-Tal vez adelantó su partida –señaló neutro Gaara- es preocupante. 

-Debemos acelerar la marcha, -anunció Naruto- cuando encontremos el sendero norte de los bosques, Akamaru los podrá rastrear. 

El perro ladró afirmativamente a las palabras del rubio. Se dispusieron acelerar el traslado, y partieron en la búsqueda del rastro para seguir al grupo de Kumo. Era importante no perder la oportunidad de contactar con el enemigo. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* 

Mientras tanto en Konoha…

Un pájaro de tinta les llegaba simultáneamente a Sasuke en la mansión Uchiha, y a Kakashi en el Ichiraku-ramen. Ambos guerreros del Sharingan leyeron el mensaje y se alistaron para marchar. Era el momento de partir en busca de guerra. Kakashi sin embargo, reflexionaba sobre sus últimos meses trascurridos, y sabiendo que la batalla venidera podía ser la última de su vida, decidió hacer su pequeño personal deseo una realidad. Aun sonreía al recordar como luego de meses en tozuda paciencia, de varias docenas de manzanas regaladas, Yuri Nagumo al fin lo había aceptado. La acompañaba mientras hacia las compras para la familia Nakamura, incluso tomaron té, bajo los árboles del bosque en algunas ocasiones. El peliplata sentía algo especial por ella, y Yuri comenzaba a comprenderlo. Cierta ocasión, mientras ella recogía flores en el campo, tuvieron un acercamiento definitivo: 

_Flash back:  
_

__

_Caminaban lado a lado por el campo en un soleado día. Yuri llevaba bajo el brazo una canasta de mimbre. Cada tanto elegía una flor de cierto tipo y contenta como encontrando oro, las guardaba en su cesta. Kakashi no entendía el motivo. En realidad, pocas cosas entendía de esa bella peliazul. Pero le agradaba, este concepto sencillo le era más que suficiente a Kakashi:_

 __

 _-¿Por qué recoges flores del campo? –Consultó manos en bolsillos- ¿No es mejor conseguirlas en los Yamanaka?_

_-Kakashi-san… -sonriendo- una flor de campo tiene la belleza de lo misterioso, eso la hace bonita.  
_

_-Creí que no te gustaba lo misterioso… –señaló el hombre- estuviste meses evitándome por ese motivo.  
_

_-Se equivoca señor, -dijo la muchacha siguiendo en lo suyo- a usted lo evitaba porque me daba miedo.  
_

_-¿Qué era lo que te daba miedo? –Señalo sorprendido- ¿Solo por cubrir mi rostro?_

_-Usted tiene una máscara mucho peor, -apuntó sonriente la joven- la que oculta sus sentimientos.  
_

_Kakashi se sintió atacado por alguna razón. Esto le sucedía seguido con esta chica. Como si lo bloqueara, anulándolo más allá de toda comprensión. Este sentimiento había hecho que hasta dejara la lectura de sus ICHA ICHA. Tenía que descubrir de qué se trataba. El corazón comenzó a latirle apurado al observarla, cada vez era más frecuente:  
_

_-Aunque debo admitir que usted es un hombre muy tenaz, -indicó frunciendo la nariz deliciosamente- cualquier otro no se hubiera acercado a mí, luego de las primeras veces.  
_

_Kakashi miró a lo lejos y recordó que ella solía gritar muy fuerte ¡Pervertido! Y salía corriendo. Era humillante, sobre todo cuando sucedía en el medio de la aldea.  
_

_-Te demostré al final, que no tenías nada que temer a mi lado –dijo el ninja sonriéndole-¿No te ha ocurrido nada junto a mí, verdad?  
_

_-Me ocurren muchas cosas junto a usted, -dijo la peliazul con leve sonrojo- más que con nadie. Eso lo hace….interesante.  
_

_Kakashi no pudo evitar sonreír. Esas simples palabras, cargadas de cautivadora inocencia lo hacían muy feliz. Tal vez, si estaba logrando algo después de todo._

_Fin del flash back:_

Hatake Kakashi dio algunos saltos entre los techos de las casas mientras recordaba el pasado. Y decidido como nunca antes en su vida, se acercó a Yuri que bajaba al mercado para hacer las compras. Se paró frente a ella y antes que la chica dijera nada, se quitó la máscara para dejarle ver una suave sonrisa. Ella quedó impactada ante la revelación, y más aún cuando el hombre la abrazó arrebatadoramente, dándole un dulce beso en los labios. Ella no pudo reaccionar de ninguna forma. Solo cerró sus ojos, tan romántica y soñadora como siempre. Segundos después, Kakashi desapareció en una explosión y Yuri se quedó sola en la calle. La bella peliazul no entendía absolutamente nada. Y por supuesto no se percató que Hatake Kakashi con ese suave beso, le estaba dejando el adiós. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* 

En algún lugar de los bosques aun en país del fuego. El grupo de Kumogakure caminaba por el sendero tranquilamente. Killer Bee escribía en su libreta nuevas rimas para su siguiente canción. Simulaba escribir en realidad, porque no apartaba la vista a través de sus gafas oscuras, de su hermano el Raikage. Se lo veía nervioso al líder, algo inseguro desde que se alejaron de Konoha. Bee no sabía porque, pero las palabras de Naruto luego de la pelea lo mantenían alerta. ¿Qué su hermano hizo un trato? Bee jamás había dudado antes de su hermano. Pero la guerra lo mantenía trastornado, ya no era el mismo. Y no era nada común, que el Raikage hubiese ordenado a uno de sus hombres disfrazarse de Uchiha Sasuke, para marchar como fingido prisionero. 

-Buen día Raikage-sama –dijo Orochimaru con el aspecto de Kabuto y su piel serpentina, apareciendo entre los arboles- ¿Ha traído mi paga para forjar nuestra alianza?

Todos los ninjas de la nube se pusieron en guardia. El líder les hizo señas para tranquilizarlos. El falso Uchiha Sasuke miraba fingiendo estar sorprendido en el medio de sus carceleros. El Raikage pensaba asesinar a ese monstruo. Era la única forma de que no se revelara su traición a la alianza.

-Orochimaru –dijo el líder de la nube- ¿Realmente has creído que formaría alianza con una sucia serpiente como tú? 

-Pero claro que ya lo hizo ku ku ku –respondió el Hebi Sannin divertido- Usted cumplió con su parte para que nuestro bando obtenga la victoria en la guerra. 

-Hermano, -dijo Bee- ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí? 

-Lo que ocurre… -interrumpió Madara apareciendo junto a Kabuto- es que el Hachibi, será mío justo ahora. 

Ese Madara tenía la máscara clásica de madera con un solo ojo. Y no esperando que el grupo de Kumo pudiese reaccionar siquiera, creó un vórtice de su Sharingan y surgieron 6 ninjas con capas de Akatsuki. Los Shinobi caminaron lento abriéndose y rodeando al grupo de Kumo. 

-Así que la rata y la serpiente han venido juntas –dijo ofuscado el Raikage- les prometo que hoy morirán malditos. 

-No prometa cosas que no puede cumplir ku ku ku – respondió Orochimaru haciendo sellos- ¡Arte ninja, RESURECCION IMPURA!

Un solo ataúd se abrió paso de la tierra y…. 

-Maldita sea –pensó el líder- el viejo Tsuchikage 

El anciano líder de la extinguida aldea de la roca, volvió para vengarse de su eterno enemigo. Orochimaru lo "convenció", al indicarle como el Raikage había evitado mandarle refuerzos cuando su villa fue destruida. El combate entonces comenzó, Bee se emparejó con Madara y el Raikage con el Tsuchikage y Kabuto. El resto de los Akatsuki se encargarían de la escolta y del falso Sasuke. Una violenta batalla daba comienzo. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Naruto, Gaara y Akamaru llegaron al sendero por el cual los ninjas de la nube habían pasado horas después. El perro encontró el rastro casi al instante, y Naruto entró en modo Sennin para averiguar qué lejos estaban. Su frustración fue mayúscula cuando los pudo notar fuera de su alcance de percepción. Seguramente habían partido demasiado temprano. Además, desde Konoha venían problemas: 

-¿Qué ocurre Naruto? –Pregunto Gaara serio

-Nos siguen… -susurró el rubio- Sai, Kakashi y muy probablemente Sasuke. 

-¿Intentan detenerte? 

-No lo sé, -dijo de brazos cruzados- pero lo averiguaré –acercándose a un árbol 

Rato después pasaron Sai, Kakashi y Sasuke por ese mismo lugar. 

-Sai, ¿Cómo puedes seguirlos? –Preguntó Kakashi 

-Le pedí a una compañera de ANBU que le pusiera a Akamaru un señuelo de tinta. Debemos mantenernos a buena distancia –Señaló serio- no sé cuál es el alcance del modo ermitaño y si Naruto nos descubre…. 

Naruto apareció frente a ellos en un destello dorado, y el grupo se detuvo. Gaara y Akamaru estaban con él. El rubio sacó del tronco de un árbol uno de sus sellos contestando a la segura pregunta de cómo lo hizo. 

-Por favor –dijo mirando a Sasuke con bronca- díganme que vienen a detenerme ¿Si? Tengo ganas de aplastar a cierta persona. 

-Lamento decepcionarte, -dijo Sasuke arrogante de brazos cruzados- no ocurrirá lo uno, ni lo otro. 

Nadie lo pudo notar moverse, pero un instante después Sasuke estaba en el suelo con Naruto pisándole el cuello. El Uchiha intentaba con ambas manos quitarse el pie que lo ahogaba, pero le era imposible. Ninguno se atrevía a moverse para detenerlo al rubio. 

-¡¿Qué has dicho Sasuke?! –Dijo Naruto- intenta hablar más fuerte que no puedo escucharte. 

Sai ni siquiera observaba la escena de Naruto a sus espaldas. Solo miraba a Gaara seriamente y le dijo: 

-¿Hacia dónde se dirigen? Suna no se encuentra en esa dirección. 

No obtuvo respuesta de Gaara que solo miraba a Naruto pisar al Uchiha. Kakashi suspiró, si Naruto hubiera querido matarlo, ya estaría muerto. 

-Naruto, - dijo serio el peliplata- venimos a respaldarte para buscar a Madara. 

Naruto dejó de pisar a Sasuke y se alejó caminando tranquilo. 

-¿Quién más sabe de esto? ¿Se lo dijeron a la vieja? 

-No, -aseguro Kakashi- solo nosotros. 

Todos se dispusieron a partir minutos después, y aunque Naruto no lo admitiera, se sentía más tranquilo con los refuerzos de sus compañeros. Intercambiaron información rápidamente y empezaban a moverse cuando Sasuke dijo: 

-Adelántense, los alcanzaremos en un momento. 

A nadie le cabía duda que se refería a Naruto y a él mismo. Comenzaron a correr por el sendero y ellos quedaron solos. 

-¿Qué quieres Sasuke? –Dijo fastidiado- ¿Acaso tiene otra sorpresa? 

-¡Maldita sea Dobe! –Furioso- ¡Que no le hice nada a Sakura, idiota! 

-¡Se bien lo que vi! –Furioso- y si estás vivo es por pura suerte. 

Sasuke negó aún más enojado, se acercó y a dos pasos del rubio dejo activado el Sharingan. 

-Mira bien imbécil, la noche del "suceso". 

_"En la mente de Naruto se reprodujo una serie de memorias:  
_

_Sasuke estaba parado junto a Ino en el pasillo de su casa. Shikamaru organizaba todos los detalles indicándoles como contener a Naruto en el caso que soltara al zorro demonio. Yamato actuaria y todos harían etc, etc, etc. Sasuke se dio vuelta y tomando el rostro de su esposa Ino le dijo:  
_

_-Escúchame, -serio- ¿Entiendes por qué estoy haciendo esto?  
_

_-Si – dijo bajando la vista- por Naruto.  
_

_-No… -corrigió el- esto no es solo por Naruto. Cuando me dijiste que estabas esperando a mi hijo. ¿Sabes lo que pensé? ¿Cómo demonios le explico a mi hijo todo lo malo que hice?  
_

_-Pero…..Naruto….  
_

_-El Dobe es tan testarudo que no se rendirá jamás –media sonrisa- Peleará, y Hachibi tiene toda la ventaja porque Naruto está hecho trizas.  
_

_-No puede ni levantarse de esa cama, -aseguró la rubia- y me dijo que lucharía –sonriendo  
_

_-Es por eso que debo evitarlo. Estoy condenado, pero no quedaras sola porque Naruto cuidara de mi hijo. El me lo prometió, y siempre cumple sus promesas.  
_

_-De acuerdo, -señaló Ino aceptando con tristeza la situación, pero enseguida sonrió bromeando un poco para aliviar la tensión que todos sentían- Pero escúchame bien Uchiha. No se te ocurra pasarte de listo en esa cama o te la corto con un kunai. ¿Entendido? –Sonriendo perversa  
_

_Sasuke bajó la vista y un kunai lo amenazaba en el lugar más "delicado" de su anatomía.  
_

_-Se supone que tu mente estará en el cuerpo de Sakura –susurró sonriendo- ¿y aun así me amenazas?  
_

_-Porqué te conozco te aviso, -dijo sonriendo Ino- te has vuelto bastante pervertido."_

Naruto abrió los ojos en el mundo real y comenzó a caminar sin decir palabra. Sentía mucho alivio que Sasuke no hubiera tenido real contacto con Sakura-chan, pero ahora mismo era poco lo que importaba. Naruto sabía que amaba a Sakura, e incluso admitía que aunque fueron lejos con su intento de "salvarlo", no hubiera cortado su relación con la pelirosa por esa situación. Aun así, Naruto estaba yendo hacia una casi segura batalla a muerte. Era un camino muy pedregoso para llevarse algún rencor a cuestas 

-¿Y bien? –Interrogó Sasuke siguiéndolo de cerca luego de un rato.

-Ya no importa… –sentencio el rubio- aun así, no te perdonare fácilmente. 

-¡¿Y quién diablos quiere tu perdón?! -Dijo sonriendo burlesco Sasuke- lo único que hice fue mostrarte mis razones, lo demás es asunto tuyo. 

Naruto emitió una suave sonrisa, era el máximo grado de disculpas que alguna persona lograría de Sasuke Uchiha. Sin embargo, no era momento de pensar en esas cosas. Si siquiera sabía si volvería a Konoha. ¿De que servía alegrarse o disgustarse? Realmente tenía que concentrarse en su misión. Finalizar la guerra, al costo que fuera. Rato después cuando Sasuke y Naruto alcanzaron a los demás. Kakashi preguntó algo que lo tenía intrigado: 

-Naruto, ¿Dónde está Kushina-sama? Pensé que no podrías despegarte de ella. 

-Oka-san tuvo un inconveniente y se retrasará -contesto serio el Kitsune. 

En ese momento, el resto del grupo no comprendió porque Gaara de la arena, curvó una pequeña sonrisa: 

_Flash back:  
_

_Luego de emprender la marcha en busca de los ninjas de Kumo. Kushina comenzó a vigilar con atención a su hijo. La pelirroja lo miraba con desconfianza, esperando un ataque de su parte. Después de todo, ya una vez la había golpeado para quitarla del combate contra la Mizukage.  
_

_Luego de varias horas, y notándolo tranquilo le dijo:  
_

_-Pensaba darte una paliza si intentabas evitar que no fuera a pelear. Minato-kun, hubiera hecho lo que fuera para "protegerme"_

 __

 _-Si te fijas bien, -señalo Naruto- me las arreglé para evitar que todos se arriesgaran.  
_

_Con "todos" quiso decir específicamente Sakura Haruno. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo abiertamente.  
_

_-Eso es cierto –dijo Kushina- "todos", se quedó afuera de esto – indicó irónica la pelirroja.  
_

_Él le sonrió y la pudo notar ¿celosa? Era increíble. Naruto esperó que llegaran a un pequeño arroyo para refrescarse y extendió los brazos hacia ella sonriendo. Kushina desconfió, aún estaba algo ofuscada:  
_

_-Promete que no me golpearas –señaló para asegurarse.  
_

_-Lo prometo, sin golpes -sonriendo- Ven aquí Oka-san. No tienes que sentir celos.  
_

_Kushina abrazó a su hijo muy contenta por la expresión de cariño. Por fortuna en poco tiempo habían logrado un vínculo fuerte. Como si tantos años de separación no hubiesen existido. Y de pronto una explosión la sorprendió. Al disiparse el humo, estaba en un lugar montañoso que no conocía.  
_

_-Arte ermitaña, ¡SUITON JUTSU HIDROPRISION!_

_Ambos Uzumaki quedaron rodeados por una esfera de líquido que los contenía. Naruto se trasportó con Hiraishin no jutsu fuera de la prisión, ante la sorpresa de su madre. La anciana Shima, la tenía atrapada. Kushina comenzó a gritar rabiosa, golpeó con sus puños e intentaba crear una técnica para quebrar la prisión desde adentro. Naruto la miraba apenado. El anciano Fukusaku a su lado le hablaba sin que el muchacho le atendiera._

_-¡No me hagas esto Naruto! –Gritó rabiosa la mujer- ¡Te mataré si no me liberas! ¡Narutooo! –Golpeando las paredes  
_

_-Lo siento Oka-san –sonrió triste- no podía perderte de nuevo. Resulta que tú…..eres mi "chica favorita"  
_

_Kushina se quedó helada, su hijo la amaba tal y como ella lo había deseado. El tiempo entre ellos, los entrenamientos, las comidas, habían borrado todos los años sin estar juntos. El la quería y verla morir, no era una opción. Naruto era como su padre. Podía enfrentar la muerte con una sonrisa, pero no era capaz de poner en riesgo a sus seres amados.  
_

_-¡No lo hagas Naruto! –Gritaba desesperada- ¡Hijo no quiero perderte! ¡No lo soportaría! –Llorando desesperada.  
_

_-Debes hacerlo Oka-san, -poniendo su palma en el exterior de la prisión –te quiero mucho. Nunca lo olvides._

 _Kushina seguía gritando y llorando cuando Naruto Uzumaki, se fue del monte sagrado._

 _Fin del flash back:  
_

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

En un camino entre los bosques, el grupo de Kumo combatía con desesperación. Los guardias personales del Raikage poco pudieron hacer frente a los Akatsuki. La pelea fue dura, el Raikage no se entregó sin luchar y liquidó a 4 enemigos en el proceso. Killer Bee parecía luchar en igualdad de condiciones frente a Madara. Pero comenzó a debilitarse y cayó inconsciente. Kisame surgió de la espada Samehada y rio de buena gana al decir que había absorbido todo el chakra de Bee. 

-Todavía no se recuperaba –señalo Kisame- le hice creer que su poder había vuelto ja ja ja. 

-Bien hecho Kisame, -señaló Madara- ya tenemos al Hachibi y tu tendrás su chakra por un tiempo ja ja ja. 

El Raikage desesperado intentó recuperar a su hermano. Pero una estalactita de roca del Tsuchikage lo atravesó. Jirayja apareció por detrás, y con dos Rasengan le fracturó los brazos. El Raikage escupió sangre copiosamente, la vida se le escapaba inevitablemente. Una trampa, había caído en una trampa. Por escapar y evitar que Konoha supiera su traición, había entregado a su hermano directo al enemigo. 

-Mal…..ditos… -susurró con su último aliento 

-es el fin Raikage-sama ku ku ku. Gracias a su valioso aporte, -dijo Orochimaru- ahora tenemos al Hachibi. 

Madara estaba a unos de metros de brazos cruzados y con su ojo cerrado. De pronto dijo: 

-El Kyuubi viene hacia nosotros, -señaló con seguridad- también Kakashi Hatake y el Kazekage. 

-¿Esta seguro Madara-sama? –Interrogó Kisame 

-Hai, -tomando por un brazo a Bee y arrastrándolo- encárguense de los intrusos. Díganle a Naruto que lo espero en el valle del fin, allí donde todo empezó, todo ha de terminar. 

Orochimaru guardó a sus esclavos deshaciendo el Edo tensei y ordenó a los Akatsuki sobrevivientes que se llevaran todos los cadáveres. El Raikage y sus guardias habían dejado la vida en ese claro del bosque. Y Orochimaru se dijo con placer, que no serían los únicos. 

El grupo de Naruto era guiado por Akamaru y su olfato, Naruto cada tanto usaba la energía natural para sentir a sus enemigos. Pero no podía gastar su chakra demasiado, tenía que reservarse para su pelea con Madara. La invocación de los sapos también hubiera consumido demasiado poder. Así que solo les quedaba correr y saltar entre los árboles. Se lamentaba tal vez no llegar a tiempo, pero recordó que solo Bee era de confianza en ese grupo. Y si era capturado, seria estando vivo por su Biju. No podían extraerle a la criatura si lo asesinaban. Eso les daba el tiempo suficiente para intentar rescatarlo. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Sakura despertó en la cama de Naruto y al no verlo corrió al armario para comprobar que se había ido de la aldea. Se cambió rápidamente y salió hacia la oficina de Tsunade. Tenía que averiguar si la líder sabia del paradero de Naruto. Cuando llegó a la oficina encontró a Tsunade parada en el centro de la oficina con Yuri hablándole enfrente.

-¿Abuelita que significa lo que paso? -Decía la peliazul- es un hombre tan raro… –confundida 

-A ver, a ver… – le detuvo Tsunade ofuscada- dime de nuevo lo que ocurrió. Y esta vez habla despacio para que pueda entender. Y de paso, deja de decirme abuela ¿Entendido? Soy la Hokage y me debes respeto niña…. 

Sakura se acercó sonriendo por la ofuscación que Tsunade siempre tenía cuando le llamaban "abuela". 

-Si si… se lo explicaré de nuevo, -sonriendo Yuri acalorada- resulta que bajé a la aldea para comprar las verduras por un encargo de Tomoko-sama. Entonces Kakashi-san apareció frente a mí y….-sonrojada- ¡Y se quitó la máscara! Es increíblemente guapo, yo no sé porque se esconde si…. 

-¡Al grano! –Bramó Tsunade- ¿Por qué demonios me lo cuentas a mí? 

-Bue….no –confundida- él me sonrió y luego…y luego –tomándose el rostro y cerrando los ojos. 

-¡ ¿Y luego qué?! –dijeron la pelirosa y la rubia súper intrigadas. 

-¡El me dio un beso! –Roja como tomate- aquí en los labios –aseguró tocándoselos suavemente con dos dedos. 

Las mujeres se miraron sin comprender: 

-Déjame entender esto… –susurró Sakura- Hatake Kakashi se paró frente a ti, -razonando- se quitó la máscara, y te besó en el medio de la calle. ¿Eso tratas de decir? 

-Aja, -asintió triste y confundida- ¿Se estará por morir? –Dijo apenada- busqué a mamita para preguntarle pero no está en la aldea…entonces pensé que la abuelita tendría respuestas porque ella es vieja, muy muy vieja y entonces….. 

-¡Que no me digas vieja! –Furiosa- ¡Que fastidio! Ahora también esta niña tonta que se suma a Naruto y… 

-Naruto….-susurró Sakura- él se fue y…Kushina-sama no está…. 

-y Kakashi…-susurró Tsunade razonando 

La rubia y la pelirosa se miraron seriamente. Ambas pensaban en lo que la otra pensaba. Naruto estaba furioso, se había ido de la aldea y entonces Ino entró a la oficina con algunos documentos, las vio bastante alteradas y mirándose con preocupación. 

-¿Ocurre algo? –Interrogó la rubia 

-Ino Yamanaka –dijo seria la líder- dime exactamente que hace Uchiha Sasuke en estos momentos. 

-Me dijo en el desayuno que entrenaría con Sai en el campo 7 –dijo la rubia despreocupada 

Tsunade se volvió a mirar con Sakura y lo comprendieron todo. Eran demasiadas casualidades y en un día. La despistada Ino había olvidado que Sasuke nunca entrenaba con nadie más que Kakashi o Naruto. Así que lo más probable, era que Sasuke estuviera en cualquier lugar, menos entrenando con Sai. 

-Sakura… –susurro la líder hirviendo de rabia- localiza a Yamato y Shizune. Te veré en el campo 7. ¡Niña! –Agarrando a Yuri como trapo- ¡Tú te vienes conmigo! 

Yuri sonrió sin entender demasiado, y dejo llevar pensando que la abuela seguramente le diría la respuesta a su pregunta sobre el extraño comportamiento de Kakashi-san. Mientras que Tsunade apostaba que su corazonada era correcta. Y sabia por experiencia que cuando apostaba y ganaba, solo podía haber desgracias en el futuro.

 **Fin del capítulo.**


	44. CAPITULO 41

**CAPITULO 41: ESPEJO DE OPOSICION**

A pocos kilómetros del valle del fin. Kisame y un capa negra esperaban en un claro del bosque. El grupo de Naruto llegó frente a él y se detuvieron preparados para pelear.

-¡Buen día! –Grito Kisame- en el valle del fin Madara-sama espera a Naruto. Ya tenemos a Hachibi. Así que se los pondré fácil, Naruto tiene paso libre, el resto morirá aquí mismo.

El grupo de Naruto se posicionó para combatir. 

-Lucharemos juntos –susurró Kakashi- esa espada absorbe chakra. Pero aun así no podrá con todos. 

-Si ya tiene a Bee no hay tiempo que perder –sentenció Naruto. 

-Hai… -susurro Gaara- me ocuparé de esta basura. Continúen que luego los alcanzaré. 

-Cúbrenos Sai, -sugirió Naruto 

El Kazekage se paró frente a su grupo y dijo: 

-Arte ninja, Marea del desierto. 

Puso las palmas en el suelo y una ola de arena enorme avanzó contra Kisame y su compañero. Naruto y los demás avanzaron detrás de las olas dispuestos a pasar mientras el enemigo estaba distraído. Kisame sonrió por que supuso que saltarían sobre su posición, aprovechando el ataque de Gaara. 

-¡SUITON, JUTSU MURO DE AGUA! 

Creó un muro líquido que lo cubrió del ataque de arena y Kisame estiró sus palmas hacia arriba. Cuando Naruto y los demás saltaron disparó una densa carga de chakra. El poder impactó en todos que explotaron en tinta.

-clones de tinta, -susurró Kisame- nada mal muchacho. 

Cuando el muro de agua cayó junto al de arena. Sai y Gaara quedaron emparejados contra Kisame y el capa negra. 

-Sakasuki –dijo Kisame- Lord Kazekage es mío. Diviértete con el artista. 

Naruto y los demás saltaban entre los arboles ya alejados de la posición de la pelea. El rubio volteo y susurró: 

-Los espero amigos –continuado su marcha 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* 

Mientras tanto Tsunade, Sakura y Shizune se encontraron con Yamato en el campo 7. Yuri sin aun entender porque, hizo lo que Tsunade le ordenó y utilizó su técnica de la esencia de agua para saber la ubicación de Kakashi.

-¿Cómo Kakashi? –Apuntó Tsunade- dije Naruto, ¿Acaso no tenías esa cosa del agua sobre Naruto? 

-Bueno…..-dijo bajando la vista avergonzada- lo que pasa es…. 

-ya ya…-dijo Sakura tratando de evitar el asunto- dinos hacia donde se fue Kakashi-Sempai. 

-No lo….sé Sakura-san –señaló la niña- él se fue para allá –señalando el norte- Pero está lejos…. muy muy lejos y yo no puedo… 

-Pero yo si –interrumpió Yamato- siempre coloco en los alimentos de mis compañeros cierta semilla que me ayuda a rastrearlos. Iremos tras ellos. 

-Tsunade-sama –dijo Shizune- no deberíamos reunir más Shinobi para recién…. 

-No hay tiempo Shizune, -aseguró la rubia-he dejado al consejo de clanes algunas órdenes para organizar los refuerzos. Nos seguirán en cuanto…. 

-¡¿y cómo nos seguirás si Yamato viene con nosotras?!-dijo nerviosa Shizune que se dio cuenta del engaño. 

Todos se miraron seriamente Tsunade iba por sus propia batalla personal. Iba a cazar a cierta serpiente. Pero cada quien tenía razones para ir y no esperarían a nadie más. El asunto era, ¿quedarse atrás o ir al frente? Quien tratara de detener a Tsunade y Sakura quedaría retrasado. Entonces, todos partieron apresurados a su destino. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Mientras Sai y Gaara luchaban duramente. A varios metros en el bosque Naruto y Akamaru lideraban el avance que pronto llegó a un descampado cercado por los árboles. Cráteres, troncos derrumbados y destrucción. Sin dudas una cruenta batalla se había librado en ese lugar. Una explosión de humo y el domador de las serpientes apareció frente al grupo. 

-ku ku ku, volvemos a vernos Naruto –kun, - siseo el peliblanco 

-Te prometo que será la última vez –gruñó el rubio avanzando amenazante 

-¡No! –Gritó Sasuke- Orochimaru es mío. 

Kakashi y Naruto se miraron. Si bien Kabuto conservaba cierto aspecto anterior a su unión con Orochimaru, su voz y sus gestos, además de medio cuerpo trasformado; eran como el Sannin de las serpientes. Dejarían a Sasuke encargarse del asunto. Era evidente que Kabuto estaba casi poseído totalmente por su antiguo maestro. Entonces el renegado dijo: 

-me temo que solo Naruto-kun puede llegar al valle del fin. Hatake Kakashi también será para mí. Ku ku ku. 

-Tu soberbia será tu perdición –dijo el peliplata- no podrás con ambos –destapando su Sharingan. 

-Tal vez….-sonreía divertido- Pero yo no lucharé con ustedes –haciendo sellos- ¡Arte ninja, RESURRECCION IMPURA! 

Dos ataúdes surgieron, las tapas volaron. Itachi se enfrentaría a Sasuke y el rival de Kakashi… 

-¡No puede ser! -bramó el peliplata- ¡Maldito seas! 

-Sabía que te agradaría Kakashi-san, ku ku ku. Se decía que era tan poderoso como los Sannin. Dale un saludo a tu Oto-san. 

Ante los sorprendidos ojos de todos, Hatake Sakumo apareció en escena. 

-Naruto, rescata a Killer Bee –dijo tajante Kakashi- te aseguro que este maldito morirá aquí mismo. No te necesitamos aquí. 

-Cuanta soberbia Kakashi-san –riéndose- ¿Crees que tu patético nivel podrá ganarle al legendario "Colmillo blanco"? ku ku ku. Hatake Sakumo tuvo un heredero muy tonto. 

-¿Es….el "colmillo blanco"? –Susurró Sasuke que conocía las hazañas de guerra que ese hombre había realizado hace décadas- esto solo se complica. 

Naruto dudaba, no quería dejarlos. Orochimaru tenía muchos esclavos poderosos y tal vez los guerreros del Sharingan no podrían con todos. Pero habían elegido venir, y sin dudas no era para ser espectadores. Tal vez era lo mejor, Naruto sabía que su pelea con Madara tenía que ser en solitario. 

-Más les vale ganar –dijo sonriendo el rubio- no quiero tener que explicarle nada a Ino o a Yuri, si ustedes no regresan. 

Ellos lo miraron y sonrieron, una advertencia turbadora. Tal vez era hasta conveniente no volver. 

–Te alcanzaremos pronto – dijo Kakashi 

-Madara también me la debe –dijo Sasuke- no lo maltrates mucho. O al menos envíale algún saludo de mi parte. 

El rubio sonrió y seguido por Akamaru emprendió la marcha por el bosque. Dejando a sus amigos detrás. Directo a la batalla de su vida. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

En el combate de Gaara contra Kisame, el pelirrojo se defendía con su escudo de arena y atacaba con diferentes formas del elemento. Al principio había intentado atrapar a Kisame para enterrarlo con su "funeral del desierto". Pero el Akatsuki usaba su espada para absorber el chakra en la arena. Esto hacia que Gaara se debilitara. Sai combatía con sus figuras de tinta contra el sujeto de capa negra que usaba técnicas de Katon mayormente. 

-Espinas del desierto –gruñó Gaara. 

Desde el suelo surgió una andanada de agujas que Kisame defendió con su escudo de agua. El Akatsuki reía de los intentos del pelirrojo y dijo: 

-Me decepciona Kazekage-sama, esperaba más de usted ¡Reciba esto! 

Kisame estiró la espada Samehada y este disparo una bola de chakra de las reservas robadas al Hachibi. El impacto en el escudo circular de Gaara lo destrozó. El pelirrojo salió despedido y chocó contra un árbol. Su armadura de arena también estaba resquebrajada. Se puso de pie restableciéndola y estirando los brazos gruño: 

-Derrumbe del desierto 

Dos muros de arena se elevaron a los costados de Kisame que sorprendido fue aplastado. El líder pensó que había terminado y miró a su derecha para ayudar a Sai en su combate. De pronto una explosión a sus pies, y Kisame surgió rodeado de agua. 

-¡SUITON, TIBURONES ASESINOS! 

Gaara fue triturado por tres tiburones surgidos de agujeros debajo de él. Kisame sin embargo sonrió y susurro sabiendo que no había dado en el blanco: 

-Un clon de arena, -viéndolo aparecer a Gaara algunos metros más allá- por algo es un Kage. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

-¡KATON, JUTSU BOLA DE FUEGO! –soplando

Sasuke evitó un ataque de Itachi y le lanzó esa técnica a Orochimaru. Pero la serpiente levantó un muro de tierra bloqueando el intento. Luego elevó el ataúd que guardaba a Jirayja y lo dejó protegiéndolo personalmente a su lado. 

-Muy mal Sasuke-kun, -susurró riendo- tú pelea es contra tu hermano, así que dejaré a mi amigo en la reserva. Ku ku ku 

En eso Itachi apuñaló por la espalda a Sasuke que era un clon de rayo. La electricidad hizo explotar a Itachi que también era un clon. Ambos Uchiha aparecieron detrás de árboles y chocaron sus katanas electrificadas duramente. Itachi usó las llamas negras del Amateratsu para rodearlos mientras luchaban. Sasuke apenas tuvo tiempo para hacer un salto mortal hacia atrás y evitar ser quemado. Itachi se prendió fuego un brazo con su propio ataque pero con el control de sus ojos apagó las llamas.

-Maldición, -pensó Sasuke- él no tiene un cuerpo que cuidar. Se puede sacrificar contra mí y su cuerpo se reconstruye. Será…difícil. 

Kakashi observaba con toda su atención a su rival. Si tuviera que elegir rival para una pelea final, sin dudas jamás hubiera optado por su padre. No por nada aún se recordaba al gran "colmillo blanco" de Konoha. Sakumo sacó de su espalda una daga un poco más larga de lo común. Kakashi sabía lo que esa daga guardaba, una ligera curvatura imperceptible. 

-Lo siento hijo, -apunto Sakumo- no puedo evitar pelear. 

-Lo se padre, -dijo apenado- no es tu culpa. 

-Lucha por los tuyos –señaló Sakumo 

-Con el corazón –finalizó el peliplata 

Sakumo desapareció en un haz de luz blanca y ya estaba sobre el enemigo. Kakashi se defendió con dos kunai pero Sakumo aun así acertaba con la daga en varios puntos de su cuerpo. Parecían piquetes sin importancia. De hecho en fragor de los choques de filos, Kakashi no los sintió para nada. Pero al separarse los guerreros luego de varios choques de filos, Kakashi cayó rodilla en tierra. Sangraba por las heridas en el hombro izquierdo, la pierna derecha y el bajo vientre.

-Espero que hayas leído las técnicas de combate que te heredé –señaló Sakumo- o no podrás detenerme. 

Kakashi asintió, si había leído y estudiado las formas de ataque de su padre. Pero nunca pudo reproducir su increíble velocidad, ni el estilo del colmillo en combate con filos. Saber sobre sus técnicas y poder bloquearlas, eran cosas muy diferentes. Era increíble que ni con el Sharingan pudiera detenerlo. 

-Tienes que ver más allá del primer ataque,-intentó ayudarlo Sakumo- más allá de la intensión. 

-ku ku ku, no te esfuerces "colmillo blanco"- dijo Orochimaru- tu hijo no podrá contigo, todos lo sabemos. 

Sakumo volvió a atacar y Kakashi solo por el Sharingan conservaba la vida. Evitaba la mayoría de las puñaladas, pero siempre coleccionaba una nueva herida luego de separarse. 

-Esto está mal, -se dijo Kakashi- mi padre es tipo Futon, y yo soy Raiton –mirando la pelea de Sasuke de reojo- Tengo desventaja y Sasuke tiene problemas también, maldición.

El combate seguía por los mismo causes, Sakumo hería cada vez más y Kakashi no podía causar un daño equiparable. 

-De acuerdo, cambiemos la estrategia –se dijo el ninja copia- ¡KATON, JUTSU BOLA DE FUEGO! –haciendo sellos y soplando. 

Cuando Sakumo se dio cuenta lo que Kakashi haría se desesperó: 

-¡No hijo, no lo hagas! 

Pero esa tarde, Kakashi sopló y el fuego se extendió. Sakumo rodeó la técnica con su velocidad y colocó en el cuello de su hijo su daga para terminar cortándolo. Las técnicas elementales directas no servían contra la velocidad del colmillo blanco, esos fatales segundos entre el disparo del jutsu y la reconstrucción de la defensa eran la muerte para rivales de Hatake Sakumo. 

-Lo siento- susurró el padre viendo morir a su hijo cara a cara 

Al recibir el corte de Sakumo, Kakashi le sonrió. Se deshizo en un clon de rayo que electrificó a Sakumo. El colmillo blanco sintió la descarga impidiéndole moverse por algunos segundos. Kakashi apareció a su espalda desde el suelo y gritó: 

-¡RAIKIRI! 

El impacto iba directo a la cabeza, allí estaba seguramente el sello que aprisionaba el alma de su padre y si no funcionaba, al menos le daría tiempo al ninja copia para ir por Orochimaru. Pero…. 

-¡FUTON, COLMILLO DEFENSA! –dijo Sakumo 

Un haz de luz surgió de los pies de Sakumo elevándose y recibiendo el ataque de Kakashi que ingresaba por detrás. Como si fuera una guadaña de luz blanca, y seguidamente una segunda hoja de luz se desplegó desde el suelo intentando alcanzar al ninja copia. Fue cosa de un instante, solo el Sharingan le permitió ver ese movimiento final de viento. Kakashi dio un salto lateral retrocediendo de su posición y Sakumo giró lentamente para quedar cara a cara con el: 

-Al menos, ahora sabes a lo que te enfrentas –apuntó el padre muy satisfecho que su técnica no diera en el blanco. 

Kakashi sonrió porque ahora sabía como Sakumo le dañaba permanentemente pese a sus defensas. La daga de su padre imbuida en chakra era el primer colmillo, pero oculto en ese ataque por el lado ciego de la vista enemigo iba un segundo filo hecho de Futon que paralelamente atacaba la posición. Por ese motivo las puñaladas de Sakumo siempre iban por afuera y no en forma de estocada. Para ocultar ese segundo colmillo que la defensa no veía. 

-Colmillo fantasma… –dijo Kakashi- ese sería un buen nombre. 

-Es cierto, -señaló Sakumo- apuntalo cuando lo domines. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Naruto saltaba entre los arboles del bosque seguido por Akamaru. Sentía un escalofrió terrible y al mismo tiempo una emoción inexplicable. Su batalla final, ni más ni menos. Su peor enemigo al frente, Uchiha Madara representaba todo lo que Naruto debía derrotar. Odio, rencor, venganza.  
Por fin llegó al claro junto al lago, en el valle del fin. A lo lejos Killer Bee tirado en el suelo, algunos metros más adelante, con su clásica mascara y su único ojo, Uchiha Madara. 

-¡Al fin has llegado Uzumaki Naruto! –Declaró el Uchiha- Este día será el nacimiento del nuevo sabio de los seis caminos. "Ojo de luna" será el destino de esta tierra y yo controlaré ese destino. 

-¡Hablas mucho, -grito sonriendo fríamente- y corres rápido! ¿Al fin dejaras de huir? –Señaló Naruto- ¿o seguirás escondido detrás de tu marioneta?

-Así que lo sabes, -dijo de brazos cruzados- ¿Puedo saber cómo? 

-Uchiha Itachi, -contestó el rubio- dejo una carta delatándote a ti, y a todos tus títeres. 

-Ese hombre causó la mayoría de mis problemas, –dijo asintiendo- hasta después de muerto por lo que veo. Por fortuna, pude igualar las fuerzas al tomar sus ojos del cadáver enfermo que dejó. 

-¿Qué dices? 

-Sasuke Uchiha ahora tiene los ojos de su hermano. -dijo acercándose lentamente- Tiene el Magenkyo Sharingan sí, pero también le implanté una conexión sellada para ver a través de ellos. Fue mi mejor espía desde que volvió a Konoha. Ja ja ja 

-¡Maldición! –Pensó Naruto- significa que el… 

-Se lo que piensas Naruto, -satisfecho- "el conoce mis jutsu de sellado" estas en lo cierto, fue muy….."Instructiva" tu pelea contra Hachibi. Como bien lo supo Itachi hace años, usé el Sharingan eterno para controlar a mi clan. Yo fui quien los llevó a su destrucción. Fue una lástima que Danzou hubiera enviado a Itachi a matar a su mejor amigo por sus ojos. 

-¿Por qué? 

-Por que despertó el Magenkyo Sharingan, y escapó a mi poder. Era un Shinobi muy hábil, fingió pedir mi ayuda para evitar la revolución, fingió estar bajo mi control para salvar a su hermano y estudiarme. 

-¿Y porque no lo mataste en todos esos años? 

-Porque era muy listo. Si hubiera peleado contra él, Itachi hubiera descubierto todas mis técnicas y se las hubiera trasmitido a su querido hermano. Era un maldito metódico para estudiar a sus enemigos. Además, la enfermedad misteriosa se lo devoró en poco tiempo. Así como el odio a consumido a su hermano. Ja ja ja. 

-Eso ya no importa –dijo Naruto- llegó el momento de luchar, pero antes…. 

El rubio desapareció en un destello y apareció junto a Bee. Lo agarró y se volvió a trasportar al lado de Akamaru. Madara enfureció, había olvidado el sello en el hombro de la abeja. Naruto lo usó y ahora tenía a su amigo.

-¿Cómo lucharas protegiendo a tu amigo? –dijo Madara tranquilamente 

-No necesito protegerlo y pelear contigo. Simplemente me lo llevaré de aquí. 

Naruto puso a Bee sobre el lomo de Akamaru y le susurró en el oído al perro. Extrajo de un sello una cuerda y la usó para aferrar al inconsciente Shinobi. 

-Es inútil, -dijo Madara- no escapara de mí. 

-Serás tú, el que no escapara de mí –señaló Naruto. 

Akamaru comenzó a retirarse por el bosque y Madara se absorbió atraves de su ojo para alcanzarlo. Apareció algunos metros junto al perro y cuando iba a atacarlo…. 

-¡RASENGAN! 

Naruto apareció junto al Uchiha y lo atravesó. Madara estaba intangible, saltó de su posición y volvió al claro en el valle. El perro tenía un sello del dios del trueno. Así que no quedaba más que derrotar a Naruto primero. Una pelea iba a dar su comienzo, Naruto contra Madara. Uchiha contra Uzumaki, la paz del mundo en este choque de fuerzas. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Sai luchaba manteniendo prudente distancia de los ninjutsu del Akatsuki. Situación que no era favorable para el pelinegro. Porque sus animales de tinta no podían alcanzar a su rival que los incineraba. 

-¡KATON, JUTSU FUEGO DEL FENIX! –haciendo sellos 

Sakasuki escupió varias pequeñas esferas de fuego que explotaban en fragmentos incendiarios. Sai esquivaba y solo dejaba de moverse para crear leones o pájaros de tinta, que por debajo o por el cielo intentaban llegar a su rival sin resultado. 

-Es inútil niñato –sugirió el Akatsuki- solo logras apestar todo el lugar con tinta quemada. 

-Puedes rendirte si quieres –dijo Sai sonriéndole 

El Shinobi enfureció por la provocación y decidió quemarlo todo a su alrededor. 

-¡KATON, JUTSU FUEGO DE DRAGON!, ¡KATON, FUEGO DEL FENIX!, ¡KATON, JUTSU BOLA DE FUEGO! 

Sai apenas se salvaba cubriéndose entre los árboles y con señuelos de tinta (clones). Pero el calor aumentaba y cada vez le costaba más crear sus jutsu. En oposición a su rival que aprovechaba el fuego de anteriores técnicas para hacer menos costosas las siguientes. Sai respiraba agotado, palpó en su mochila sus tres pergaminos especiales. 

-No puedo morir aquí, -pensó- no puedo dejar solo a Naruto-kun. Es….mi amigo. 

Sai observó que Gaara luchaba igualándose en fuerzas contra Kisame, tenía que ganar y luego avanzar, era su obligación así que…. 

-Parece que has llegado a tu limite –se burló el capa negra- fuiste una rata muy escurridiza. Ja ja ja 

-me divertí mucho… -apuntó Sai sonriendo típicamente- pero no tengo más tiempo para perder. 

-Pero que dices ja ja –siguió burlándose- si estas casi muerto. Digamos que te falta un "golpe de calor" ja ja ja 

Sai extrajo un pergamino pequeño, con color celeste en su cubierta. Lo abrió antes los ojos confiados del rival y dibujó sobre el diciendo: 

-Adiós, ¡ARTE NINJA, ESPEJO DE OPOSICION! 

Una enorme pared de tinta negra se elevó entre los rivales cubriendo al pelinegro. La pared tomó forma de un gran espejo con el marco bien detallado y tallado a mano. El Akatsuki sonrió y lanzó una bola de fuego para atravesar esa "patética" defensa. La técnica colisionó con el espejo y nada le ocurrió. Sakasuki se sorprendió ¡¿Tinta a prueba de fuego?! 

-¡KATON, JUTSU DRAGON DE FUEGO! –haciendo sellos 

El dragón de flamas avanzó y desde el interior del espejo se escuchó: 

-KATON, JUTSU DRAGON DE FUEGO 

Un segundo dragón salió increíblemente desde el espejo y ambas técnicas chocaron en el centro quedando empatados. Sakasuki estaba aterrado ¿Qué rayos ocurría? ¡Ese espejo lanzaba técnicas de fuego! Pero su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando una figura de tinta surgió del espejo negro y era un hombre idéntico a el mismo. 

-¡Esto no es posible! ¡El me imita! –Dijo aterrorizado- ¡toma esto, KATON, JUTSU FUEGO DE DRAGON! 

La copia frente a él, repitió las palabras exactas los sellos y la técnica idéntica. Un nuevo choque y empate. Sakasuki dio un salto de lado para atacar al espejo de costado, pero su "doble" hizo el mismo movimiento y los mismos gestos de sorpresa. El Akatsuki sonrió, el muchacho podía imitar todo lo que había visto ¿Pero qué tal, una técnica nueva? Comió una píldora de soldado porque le costaría mucho poder. Hizo una gran combinación de sellos que su doble no pudo imitar y riendo lanzo: 

-es tu fin artista, ¡KATON, JUTSU FUEGO DE LOS DIOSES! 

De las palmas y la boca del capa negra surgieron tres pequeños torrentes de fuego que comenzaron a girar y unirse formando una espiral de flamas que se lanzó sobre la técnica de Sai. Y tal como el experto en Katon suponía, todo el espejo fue arrasado así como las bosques a su alrededor. 

-Je je, cof cof, lo pulvericé –dijo complacido- espejito de tinta, pateti…. 

No pudo terminar, el filo de un ninjato lo atravesaba por la espalda. Sakasuki había caído en una trampa. Pero aunque estaba por morir, no comprendía como Sai había rodeado su posición. 

-tal vez te preguntes como hice para rodearte… -susurró el pelinegro- lamento decirte que todo fue un Genjutsu. 

-¿Co…..mo? –dijo con la sangre saliendo de su boca 

-El olor de la tinta que previamente has dejado tirada por todo campo –indicó Sai- solo fue ilusión tu combate contra el espejo y tu imitación. Pero tu muerte ahora mismo, es real. 

No hubo más charla, el Akatsuki cayó de rodillas y Sai retirando su ninjato, le cortó la cabeza en un segundo movimiento mortal.

 **Fin del capítulo.**


	45. CAPITULO 42

**CAPITULO 42: SANGRE Y ARENA**

Gaara se encontraba en graves aprietos, pudo notar de reojo como Sai se libraba de su enemigo particular y con una mirada ambos se despidieron. Kisame intentó detener al pelinegro en ese momento, pero Gaara colocó sus palmas en el suelo y dijo: 

-tu pelea es conmigo, MAREA DEL DESIERTO. 

Una ola de arena intervino el ataque de agua que Kisame le había lanzado a Sai para detener su salida del lugar y obligó al portador de Samehada a defenderse con su espada. La arena lo aplastó, y antes que Gaara terminara de enterrarlo Kisame surgió de un agujero en un gran salto. 

-¡SUITON, JUTSU BALA DE AGUA! –escupiendo disparos elementales. 

Gaara desvió la técnica con su escudo de arena y se movió de lado para evitar un tiburón saliendo a sus pies. Era habitual de su enemigo usar ataques por debajo del terreno. El Kazekage ya había tomado nota de ello y no le sorprendería nunca. Gracias a su control de la arena podía sentir las vibraciones de un jutsu viajando por debajo. 

-Nada que venga por debajo mío, me sorprenderá –anuncio el pelirrojo cruzándose de brazos 

-Tal vez, -admitió Kisame- pero este combate será definitivamente mi victoria. 

Ambos caminaron en círculo, enfrentándose cara a cara. Gaara sabía a qué se refería el Akatsuki cuando predecía su victoria. El combate se alargaba y cada vez el suelo estaba más mojado. Eso dificultaba las técnicas de Gaara, mientras favorecía las de Kisame. Además, Kisame ya había sido herido en varias oportunidades y Samehada lo curaba. Cargada con el chakra de Hachibi era como combatir a dos Biju, en lugar de uno. El pelirrojo en tanto, intentaba guardar las apariencias. Intentaba no mostrarse fatigado. Pero menos de mitad de su poder era lo único que le restaba. Tenía que acabarlo y solo lo lograría, apartándolo de su espada. Sin Samehada en la pelea, Gaara sabía que tenía una oportunidad cierta de ganar. Tenía que derrotar a la espada antes que a su usuario para vencer. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

¿Y bien Naruto? –Dijo Madara sin moverse-¿empezamos? 

-Como desees, ¡JUTSU MULTICLONES DE SOMBRAS!

Unos 100 clones de Naruto rodearon al Shinobi original. El rubio extrajo dos pergaminos verdes, dos dragones dorados destacaban en la cubierta. Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír. 

-Goro-sama, Tenten-chan… -susurró para sí mismo- gracias por todo. 

De pronto al extenderlos, un sin número de kunai de tres puntas surgieron en pequeñas explosiones y los clones los agarraron del aire mismo para avanzaban y atacar a Madara. 

-¿Clones? –Se preguntó el Uchiha- es inútil contra mí.

Los Naruto se lanzaron rodeando al Uchiha y este solo dijo: 

-SUNSANOO

El guerrero cadavérico surgió rodeando a Madara, con espada y escudo. Los clones explotaban si hacer el mínimo daño, el guerrero espiritual intentaba golpearlos con su arma para meter en Genjutsu a Naruto por intermedio de sus copias. Pero el rubio conocía el efecto de la espada por sus entrenamientos contra Sasuke. Así que deshacía a los clones que estaban por ser golpeados. Las copias lanzaban su kunai real a determinados puntos del campo, y luego continuaban intentando dañar la defensa a puñetazos o con sus creaciones de Rasengan. Cuando todos los clones fueron eliminados Madara gritó: 

-¡¿Eso es todo?! ¡¿Clones contra un Dios?! Vamos Naruto, sé que no es lo mejor que tienes. 

Naruto estaba haciendo tiempo en realidad, le daba distracción a Madara para que Akamaru se alejara lo más posible. Era su primera intensión, y además….. 

-¡Vamos Naruto! –Gritaba cabreado el Uchiha- ¡comienza ya! 

Naruto entró en modo Sennin aprovechando el tiempo de quietud que le compraron sus clones atacantes, y con eso evitaría los Genjutsu del Uchiha. Su segunda intensión la había iniciado en el primer ataque. 

-Ahora es el momento ttebayo… –dijo el rubio y comenzó su segunda ofensiva 

En un destello dorado apareció junto a Madara y golpeó con un poderoso Rasengan el costado de Sunsanoo. El espíritu intentó golpearlo y Naruto se trasportó a su espalda. Usando la técnica de "Katas de sapos" golpeó con la energía del viento entre su puño y la armadura del espíritu. Energía que se incrementó con la distancia entre el cuerpo de Madara y su propia técnica. El terrible impacto lanzó a Madara despedido muy lejos. El Uchiha perdió a Sunsanoo y se absorbió para aparecer parado varios metros más allá. 

-Increíble golpe –pensó- a pesar de mi absorción de daño….lo sentí. 

Naruto apareció junto a Madara que eludió los ataques por estar intangible. El Uchiha se retiró y por fin pudo notar el objetivo oculto en el primer ataque con los clones. El campo, los árboles, el valle entero ahora tenía los sellos del dios del trueno. Había usado las copias para distribuir los sellos. 

-Nada mal –pensó Uchiha- pero conozco el patrón de tu técnica y yo soy… 

-intangible….-pensó Naruto- puedo estar sobre el sin mucho efecto, pero con solo hacer solido un brazo puede contra atacarme y hacer daño. En fin...-se dijo- sabía que no sería fácil. 

Naruto continuó atacando y alternando su velocidad con el dios del trueno, Madara se desvanecía y retrocedía atacando con un brazo o una pierna sólidos por momentos. Pero los continuados ataques del rubio hacían que el Uchiha necesitara volverse sólido. Estaba en su límite de tiempo. 

-comienzo a aburrirme Naruto, -dijo para disimular- terminemos con esto ¡AMATERASU! 

Las flamas negras interminables surgieron rodeando como escudo a Madara y le permitió hacerse totalmente solido durante algunos segundos. Luego las redirigió al ataque persiguiendo a un Naruto, que le tocó retroceder y tomar distancia. Las llamas era rápidas, pero no tanto para un Uzumaki ermitaño y con la posibilidad del dios del trueno. Aun así, Madara había ganado el tiempo para descansar y poder utilizar su técnica dimensional nuevamente. 

-(sigue esquivando Naruto –sugirió el Kyuubi- este idiota solo me lo hará más fácil como siga así) 

El rubio sonrió y continuó evitando las llamas negras que se extendían por todo el lugar. 

-Es rápido, -pensó Madara- y no me ataca. ¿Por qué no vuelve atacar? ¿Acaso no sabe que estas llamas no se extinguen en 7 días? Debe buscar que el fuego…-y Madara por fin lo comprendió- ¡Maldito niño! 

-¡buena idea Naruto! –Gritó Madara- veremos qué haces con el poder de Kyuubi a su tiempo. Pero primero… 

Madara desapareció las llamas que lo rodeaban y caminó dos pasos a su costado. Como si se despegara de su propio cuerpo. Pronto hubo dos Uchiha Madara en el campo. 

-Por fin enfrentaré al verdadero cobarde- dijo Naruto- ya me estaba cansado de verle la máscara a tu títere. 

-No le digas así –dijo Madara (el del Rinnengan)- Tobi es un buen muchacho. 

-¿Se llama Tobi esa cosa? –apuntó Naruto 

-Su verdadero nombre era Obito Uchiha, -acariciando la cabeza de Tobi- fue mi cuerpo mientras me recuperaba. Pero ahora que tengo el Rinnengan, podremos "jugar juntos". 

-(él tiene el Rinnengan –dijo Kyuubi- ¿Cómo diablos lo consiguió?) 

-¡¿De quién obtuviste el Rinnengan basura?! –grito cabreado Naruto 

-Tranquilo chico, respeta a tus mayores ja ja ja –burlesco- lo obtuve de Nagato Uzumaki. 

-¿Uzumaki? –pensó el rubio 

-Luego de asesinar a esa perra traidora de Konan ja ja ja. 

-Konan-san –gruñó Naruto iracundo- pero ella….-confundido 

-Así es chico, he usado estos ojos para copiar la hermosa letra de tu amiga. ¡Fui yo quien te avisó de la emboscada ja ja ja! 

-¡Es todo! –Bramó Naruto rabioso- ¡Prepárate para tu final Uchiha! 

-Por supuesto que sí, -dijo irónico- seguro tu nulo talento me derrotará algún día. Ven aquí y veremos si puedes con "nosotros". 

-(¡Esta es la mía! –Gritó Kyuubi- sácame de aquí cachorro que me encargaré de Madara y tú de Tobi) 

-haciendo sellos- ¡JUTSU DE INVOCACION, SAL DE AHÍ ZORRO DE LAS NUEVE COLAS! 

Una sorda explosión, un rugido feroz, y nueve colas destrozando todo en los alrededores. El demonio "rey de los Biju", la salvaje criatura de nueve colas, el "dios del fuego". Kyuubi estaba en el campo de batalla. 

-El idiota ha sacado afuera al demonio –pensó Madara- en fin, lo controlaré y adiós a la batalla. 

Madara le dio la orden mental a Tobi para que fuera por Hachibi a través de los bosques. El Uchiha con el Rinnengan (el original) se puso frente al zorro y observó que un ojo de la criatura era azul y el otro verde. No le dio mucha importancia y se dispuso a controlarlo. Kyuubi mientras tanto absorbía las llamas negras en los alrededores y estas desaparecían.

En esos momentos, mientras Madara intentaba poner bajo Genjutsu al Zorro, Tobi se alejaba de la batalla en la búsqueda de Akamaru y Hachibi cuando… 

-¡Esto va a curar tu dolor de cabeza….. "Muchacho"! 

Naruto apareció entre los árboles y le cortó la cabeza limpiamente con un Kunai envuelto en Futon. Pero Tobi era un clon. El verdadero le dio una patada a Naruto que desapareció en el humo de una explosión. 

-¿Un clon? –Pensó Madara controlando a Tobi. 

-¡Y esto debería causártelo! –gritó Naruto apareciendo del suelo y dándole un terrible puñetazo. 

Tobi voló y se estrelló contra un par de árboles lejanos. Se recuperó rápido no obstante, y de su ojo surgió un vórtice que trajo cuatro guerreros. 

-¡Mátenlo! –gritó Tobi a los suyos 

-¿Mas basura para jugar eh? –señaló sonriendo Naruto- estos Uchiha no aprenden. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Mientras los combates surgían aquí y allá. Yamato guiaba a Tsunade y los demás directo a la zona de las batallas. El usuario del Mokuton solía guiarse hacia sus compañeros haciéndole ingerir una semilla. Así podía ubicar a Kakashi y los demás. Sakura iba hundida en su turbación. Jamás Naruto se había enojado de esa manera con ella. Esas "atenciones" en la mansión Uzumaki solo eran para salir de Konoha sin sospechas. Era consiente que no solo estaba el asunto Sasuke, sino que ella había dudado de la palabra de Naruto. Él dijo que lucharía y ¡vaya que lo hizo! Él dijo que protegería a la aldea y lo cumplió. ¿Cómo encontrar el perdón? Sakura tuvo que admitir que no había respuestas claras para esto. 

Pero una cosa si tenía segura. Si Naruto Uzumaki pensaba en morir y dejarla con el dolor, el recuerdo y la culpa; ese Baka cometía un grave error. Desde más de un año, Sakura estaba preparada en secreto. Llegado el momento, Sakura buscaría el perdón de la única manera que le quedaba, de esa maravillosa forma que el propio Naruto había usado muchas veces para salvar a Konoha. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Lord Kazekage traspiraba presa del agotamiento. Había jugado su última carta y su éxito estaba al caer. Kisame mantenía distancias de los látigos de arena y Gaara lo fue "guiando" a un lugar específico de la zona de combate. Con cuidado y paciencia, había preparado una trampa. Se jugaba casi todo su poder en ella. Una apuesta de muerte.

-Es su final Kazekage-sama –reía Kisame con sus dientes aserrados- admítalo, Samehada está ansiosa de probar su sangre. 

-Esa espada es más valiosa que tú, -dijo tétrico Gaara- la conservaré luego de tu muerte.

Kisame no entendía cómo podía amenazarlo cuando casi estaba acabado. Gaara envió a su arena directo al lado derecho de Kisame. El Akatsuki sonrió y solo estiró el brazo con la espada para absolver el ataque. Fue ese el momento que el pelirrojo esperaba. Estiró sus manos y gruño: 

-BOSQUE DEL DESIERTO 

Los tres arboles de apariencia normal detrás de Kisame era figuras de arena. El hombre tiburón tuvo el reflejo suficiente para saltar y alejarse de ellos. Pero las ramas de arena no iban tras su cuerpo, sino tras la espada. Se la arrebataron de las manos y Gaara definió: 

-FUNERAL DEL DESIERTO –cerrando su puño 

Samehada se hundió en las arenas varios metros bajo tierra, estaba fuera del combate. Kisame observaba sorprendido y enfurecido al líder. ¡Lo había engañado! ¡Le quitó su arma!

-Maldito seas Gaara del desierto, -gruñó furioso- ¿Crees que me vencerás sin mi arma? 

-no podrás escapar, del castigo de la arena.

Kisame observó como toda la arena de los alrededores se elevaba amenazante. El Akatsuki no sabía que este era el último intento de Gaara. Ya no le quedaba chakra y si no lo exterminaba en ese momento, sería su fin. Kisame sonrió a pesar que la arena formaba un cerco rodeándolo. Debajo de su capa negra extrajo un pequeño tubo de ensayo y destapándolo lo bebió de un tirón. La arena lo cubrió y Gaara cerró su puño:

-ATAUD, DEL DESIERTO –débilmente

Parecía aplastarse el cuerpo de Kisame al comienzo, pero luego la arena comenzó a retroceder. Gaara puso todo su espíritu para aplastarlo, pero una explosión de chakra azul esparció la arena liberando sin heridas al Akatsuki. Kisame había recuperado todo su poder y aún más, tenía el doble no, tal vez hasta el triple de chakra.

-JA JA JA, ¡¿Qué te parece mi poder, Gaara del desierto?!- gritó triunfante- la nueva y mejorada esencia del Sambi. Dominio del agua, mi especialidad. 

Gaara fue impulsado por el explosivo poder que despedía su enemigo. Ya no había oportunidad de vencer. Había perdido y moriría por ello. Kisame elevó toda el agua a su alrededor. Pronto atacaría y seria el fin: 

-Perdóname, Uzumaki Naruto –susurró Gaara- no….voy a poder….seguirte. 

-¡Luego de su muerte Kazekage-sama, iré tras los demás!, ¡Luego de recuperar a mi querida Samehada! Ja ja ja.

Gaara entonces lo supo. Kisame no solo lo mataría, sino que podía también acabar con su amigo Naruto. Eso lo decidió finalmente, si tenía que morir horriblemente se llevaría a Kisame en el proceso. El pelirrojo se puso de pie con dificultad, sacó de su bolsillo el kunai sellado que Naruto le regaló y estirando su mano libre se practicó un profundo corte en la muñeca. Ya no tenía fuerzas, ni chakra y su armadura de arena había caído después del último ataque que intentó sin éxito. 

-¿Qué hace lord Kazekage? –Dijo confundido Kisame- ¿Apurado por morir? 

Gaara soltó el kunai al suelo y con la mano liberada creó una pequeña vasija de arena en el aire, justo debajo de su mano sangrante. El recipiente se fue llenando poco a poco hasta que el pelirrojo apartó la mano herida y apretó su puño derecho (el que estaba sin la herida) para que la vasija se sellara y comprimiera con la sangre dentro. 

Kisame lo miraba sorprendido ¿Qué podía hacer ese montón de arena mesclado con sangre? 

Gaara trasformó en una pequeña esfera comprimida lo que antes era una gran vasija y solo dijo: 

-Mi último golpe, -mirando a Kisame- arena de sangre…. 

La pequeña esfera del tamaño inferior a un Rasengan, salió despedida directo hacia Kisame que levantó un escudo de agua. La esfera golpeó contra el líquido y se desintegró sin problemas. Cuando Kisame apartó el escudo para ver lo ocurrido, Gaara yacía boca abajo en el suelo. 

-Estúpido, -gruñó- ¿Cómo has pensado que esa técnica patética me dañaría? 

El Akatsuki comenzó a reír sin notar que la arena en el aire de la pulverizada esfera con sangre, se reunió rápidamente e ingreso por su boca mientras el reía. Cuando la sintió entrar por su garganta su risa se esfumó. Fue un segundo donde le faltaba el aire, y no comprendía que estaba sucediendo. 

-¡¿Qué pasó?! –Dijo nervioso- ¿Qué me hizo? – se preguntaba presa del pánico.

La arena del suelo en todo el campo comenzó a reaccionar en ese momento. Toda marchando como hormigas para ir hacia Kisame que intentó detenerla. Poco a poco, la arena fue entrando por sus oídos, por su boca y nariz. Intentaba detenerla, pero era imposible. Su estómago se fue hinchando y el hombre trató de evitar reventar apretándolo con sus brazos. Se estaba ahogando y aun así no perdería la conciencia tan rápido como para morir por asfixia. Pero de seguir tragando arena así, seguramente explotaría. 

Gaara en tanto, caído en donde estaba susurro apenas:

-Explosión… del desierto. 

La arena desde adentro comenzó a presionar para salir, y ante los gorjeos desesperados de Kisame, una sonora explosión marcó el final de su vida. Todo el campo a varios metros de cubrió de sangre y arena, era el final de ese combate. Pocas veces lord Kazekage sonreía, y generalmente ese milagro lo lograba Naruto Uzumaki. Y en ese momento de su propio final, como no podía ser de otra manera, el último pensamiento y la suave sonrisa fueron por el: 

-Nos veremos…..del otro lado…..mi amigo. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Sasuke Uchiha luchaba mano a mano contra Itachi. Su nivel era superior por el entrenamiento, los años y los ojos eternos legados por su hermano. El problema era que no podía quitárselo de encima por los ataques de Kabuto y Jirayja le lanzaban cuando tomaba cierta ventaja. Sasuke no podía esperar ayuda de Kakashi que bastante dificultad tenia para igualarse al "colmillo blanco". 

Pero el menor de los Uchiha, se sentía intrigado por las tácticas que Itachi usaba. Salvo por escasas excepciones, el Amateratsu era el arma con la cual a toda costa lo agredía. Esto era extraño porque Itachi nunca había luchado de manera predecible o lineal. ¿Acaso era…..un mensaje? Sabía que Orochimaru les impedía ayudarlos hablando. Pero estaban conscientes, y odiaban a quien los controlaba. Volvió a chocar espadas con su hermano y logró cortarle un brazo. Itachi retrocedió y pronto como si fuera una figura de papel volvió a reconstruirse. 

-por fortuna mi cuerpo parece de papel –susurro Itachi sonriendo. 

Sasuke lo miró extrañado, ese comentario no tenía ninguna intensión o amenaza. Además, era impropio de Itachi sonreír ¡Malditos seas Itachi! Se dijo luego de entender el mensaje ¡Eres un jodido genio! Orochimaru en ese momento usó la resurrección impura para sacar a Deidara. Enseguida envió al artista de los explosivos también por Sasuke. Pero ya era tarde…. 

-¡AMATERASU! –bramó Sasuke dirigiéndolo hacia Itachi 

Los fuegos oscuros chocaron y parecían estar igualados, pero pronto toda la técnica cayó sobre Itachi incinerándolo. Las llamas no se consumían, Itachi no volvería a reconstruirse. Sasuke dirigió su ataque a Deidara que soltó un par de sus bombas para repeler el avance de las flamas negras con el efecto clásico del contrafuego. 

-¡Malditos seas Sasuke! –Grito Orochimaru molesto- ¡Esos ojos serán míos! 

Deidara retrocedió sin poder evitar las llamas que avanzaban hacia la serpiente. Casi los tenia atrapados pero entonces, Jirayja realizó un jutsu de sellado y absorbió todo el ataque. Las flamas desaparecieron completamente. 

-El Gamma Sannin –gruño Sasuke- con el no voy a poder usar Amateratsu. 

-Itachi está fuera de combate –rio Orochimaru aliviado por la cobertura- ¡Próximo participante! –Anunció como concurso- ¡RESURRECCION IMPURA! 

Nagato y Kakuzu se unieron a Deidara. Tres contra Sasuke. Jirayja en la reserva. Definitivamente el asunto no era nada favorable. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Uchiha Madara enfocó sus poderosos ojos en la bestia de nueve colas. 

-Serás mío nuevamente –pensó confiado 

El Kyuubi se le quedó mirando con cierta postura estática, y una sonrisa siniestra surco su hocico negro al decir: 

-¿Qué ESTAS INTENTANDO HUMANO? –Susurró cavernoso-¿SEDUCIRME? JA JA JA 

-¡Es imposible! –Gritó el Uchiha sorprendido-yo tengo el Rinnengan y el Sharingan. ¡No puedes resistir mi poder! –Dijo acobardado 

-Este idiota dirige sus ojos al sitio incorrecto –pensó Kyuubi- gracias a ti, cachorro.

Kyuubi abrió sus fauces bien grandes y una esfera de chakra oscuro se arremolinó en su boca. Soltó el poder contra Madara que esquivó fácilmente absorbiéndose. La esfera sin embargo no hizo explosión al chocar el suelo. Se quedó pesada y encallada en el lugar donde vino a caer, como si fuera una palpitante roca de lava. Kyuubi usó sus colas y sus patas para perseguir al movedizo Uchiha que seguía intentando entrar en la mente de la criatura. 

Cada tanto la bestia formaba una de sus esferas oscuras y la lanzaba. Nunca explotaban pese a la enorme carga de chakra que poseían. Pronto hubo media docena de ellas en los alrededores. Madara intentaba ponerse a cubierto de los ataques de la criatura para hacerse sólido. Finalmente tuvo que actuar con desesperación: 

-SHIRA TENSEI –gruñó extendiendo la mano. 

Kyuubi retrocedió unos metros solamente, su gran peso corporal le previno de ser repelido con mejor efectividad. Pero se distrajo lo suficiente para que el Uchiha se volviera totalmente sólido. La criatura perversa, había estado usando su olfato para capaz el exacto momento de solidez en su enemigo y solo sonrió al decir: 

-¡BIENVENIDO AL INFIERNO UCHIHA! JA JA JA ¡EXPLOSION ETERNA! 

Las esferas solidas brillaron y segundos después explotaron haciendo pasto de las llamas toda la zona. 

-Este ha quedado frito, -pensó Kyuubi- nadie puede sobrevivir a este infierno. 

El zorro destacaba inmenso entre las llamas a su alrededor. Por fortuna Naruto combatía a Tobi bastante más lejos. Eso le había salvado la vida. Pero en el medio de llamas surgió una tremenda explosión seguida de una luz. Dicha luz hizo que el nueve colas apartara la vista un momento. Cuando volvió a ver el lugar, una inmensa criatura que tenía su tamaño estaba frente a él. 

Parecía una montaña con vida. Patas, ojos, garras, colmillos. No tenía una forma definida. Como si hubieran mesclado a los 7 Biju de manera horrible en una especie de masilla satánica. En el centro de esa monstruosidad deforme, un enorme ojo que tenía los círculos del Rinnengan y las aspas del Sharingan combinados. 

-SI QUE ERES FEO, -gruñó Kyuubi- TE HARE UN FAVOR ELIMINANDOTE. 

La criatura deforme creó tres tentáculos y atacó. Kyuubi saltó de lado y disparó una ráfaga de chakra negro. El monstruo recibió el impacto y volvió a rearmarse como plastilina. Se generaban bocas y garras en su cuerpo, para luego volver a desaparecer. Era asquerosa, era impredecible. 

Pronto Kyuubi se vio en la necesidad de tomar prudente distancia. Presentía que no sería agradable que ese monstruo lo atrapara. Creó una poderosa esfera de chakra uniendo sus colas delante de su hocico. La comprimió todo lo que pudo y se la lanzó al monstruo. La extraña criatura reunió chakra de varias zonas de su "cuerpo" y formó al mismo tiempo una poderosa esfera de 7 colores. El choque de poderes devastó todos los bosques de los alrededores. Incluso las nubes en el cielo se dispersaron por la brutalidad del impacto. El sonido retumbante de esa explosión de energía, se pudo escuchar como eco por todo el maldito país del fuego.

Naruto y Tobi detuvieron su combate cuando la explosión de Kyuubi dio lugar a la aparición de la criatura. El rubio no entendía cómo podía Madara controlar a Tobi y al mismo tiempo dirigir a ese monstruo. Era como si tuviera…..dos mentes. Tobi aprovecho el descuido del rubio para invocar seis guerreros y varias criaturas (como lobos y demás). Luego se escurrió de la batalla y fue por los bosques en la búsqueda de Akamaru y Hachibi. 

Naruto derrotaba a los guerreros con facilidad. Eran parte de lo que fue el ejercito de Madara. Seguramente estaban ocultos en algún lugar y eran invocado a pelear. A pesar de que tenían el chakra de los Biju. (Por la fórmula de Kabuto) Naruto los vencía. Por supuesto se debilitaba y requería de clones para renovar el modo ermitaño. Todo esto mientras la feroz batalla entre el zorro y la criatura multiforme seguía su devastador curso. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

En el monte sagrado de los ermitaños. El anciano Fukusaku daba instrucciones a los sapos guerreros para la batalla. 

-Naruto-chan nos puede necesitar en cualquier momento- decía el anciano- estén listos, porque los clones del chakra natural empezaron a desaparecer. 

Gamabunta y los demás asintieron, no era tiempo de juegos o dudas. Naruto estaría trabado en batalla contra Madara. La última batalla. Mientras tanto algunos metros más allá cerca del lago. Un sapo verde del tamaño de un humano sostenía con su pata delantera la esfera de agua que contenía a Kushina. 

-¡Ma! –Gruñó Gamakatsu- ¿Por qué tengo que sostener esta hidroprision? Esta mujer no puede escapar del monte sagrado aunque quede en libertad. 

La anciana Shima no le contestó. El problema no era que esa mujer pudiese o no escapar del monte sagrado. Así que simplemente sonrió y acercándose a la prisión dijo: 

-Kushina-chan, -dulcemente- ¿Apetece, una rica sopa de gusanos? 

La pelirroja, sentada de piernas y brazos cruzados en el centro de la esfera, dirigió su mirada mortal enfocándola en la rana. Esos ojos violetas traían la muerte reflejados. Incluso su largo y rojo cabello flotaba a su alrededor por acción de su chakra explotando. Su, oficialmente tenía un cabreo monumental. Y solo estaba esperando el momento preciso para soltarlo en donde sea y contra quien pueda. Shima y Gamakatsu al verla así, tragaron duro. Si la mujer Uzumaki lograba salir de ese lugar. Trasformaría todo el monte en una pila de escombros. Simplemente, su furia no tenía límites. 

**Fin del capitulo**


	46. CAPITULO 43

**CAPITULO 43: LOS CUATRO GRANDES APARECEN  
**

Sakura y los demás llegaron a la zona donde Gaara había peleado. Shizune, Tsunade y la pelirosa se acercaron rápidamente junto al líder, mientras Yamato revisaba la zona en busca de enemigos. Lord Kazekage estaba todavía respirando. Casi desangrado, exhausto, pero aún vivo. Luego de cerrar sus heridas y revisarlo, Tsunade comprendió que Gaara necesitaba ser llevado a Konoha con urgencia. No suponía que tipo de técnica había utilizado, pero claramente tenía consecuencias nefastas en su cuerpo. 

-Sakura, lord Kazekage necesita…. 

-Ni lo sueñe Tsunade-sama –dijo la pelirosa- no me iré de aquí sin Naruto. 

Las tres kunoichi médico del grupo se miraron en silencio, y quedo claro que no había discusión posible. Sakura en una situación normal jamás se hubiese atrevido a contradecir a su adorada maestra. Pero esta misión, claramente escapaba de lo general. 

-Me hare cargo Tsunade-sama –susurró Shizune para zanjar la cuestión- llevaré a lord Kazekage de regreso. Me voy a ocupar de atender sus heridas. 

-De acuerdo Shizune, pero necesitaras darle chakra en el camino -asintió la rubia líder todavía mirando fijamente a Sakura por la negativa a seguir sus órdenes- Yamato será quien cargue con el Kazekage, y tu iras junto a el Shizune. 

Rato después Yamato cargaba en su espalda al líder y junto a Shizune regresaban a Konoha. Tsunade y Sakura continuaron por los bosques. La mujer de mayor rango no hubiese permitido jamás una insubordinación tal en otras circunstancias, pero este viaje era especial. No podía culpar a Sakura por algo que ella misma sentía particularmente. Ambas, maestra y estudiante estaban viajando por un objetivo en particular. Sakura para estar con Naruto, y Tsunade… 

-Si encontramos a Orochimaru –dijo la rubia a su estudiante- el será mío. Y no quiero discusiones, ni trucos…. ¿Entendido? 

-Hai, -susurró la pelirosa, que sabía perfectamente lo que su sensei quería esa pelea- sé que usted lo va a asesinar esta vez, Tsunade-sensei.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Kakashi combatía con todos sus recursos, pero no encontraba la forma de vencer. Sasuke al mismo tiempo tenía grandes problemas luchando contra tres esclavos en simultáneo. Pero el ninja copia era consiente que si su padre lo liquidaba, luego iría por Sasuke y entre todos podrían inclinar definitivamente el combate a favor de Orochimaru. 

En una batalla normal, Kakashi hubiera intentado afectar la movilidad de Sakumo. Dañar sus piernas, para hacerlo más lento. Pero considerando que se podía reconstruir (por efecto de Orochimaru y Edo-tensei) y que el chakra de Kakashi estaba casi agotado, pocas opciones le quedaban para intentar ganar su batalla. El peliplata entonces tomó una fría decisión, tenía que anular a su padre al costo que fuera. Era indispensable quitarle a Orochimaru la posibilidad de usarlo en el futuro. Era lo único que podía hacer para ayudar a Sasuke en ese momento particular.

Fue extraño el instante de esa pelea brutal. Porque cuando Kakashi se decidió a morir, su mente no pudo evitar volar al recuerdo de ese campo de flores donde había tomado el té con cierta muchacha bonita. Comenzó a extrañarla, ya que no podría acompañarla al mercado nunca más. Ya no la vería cortar las flores del campo sonriendo por la mínima cosa. Nunca más podría estar con Yuri Nagumo. 

Kakashi siempre admiró a un hombre que hace años enfrentó en una misión. Nunca olvidaría ese día en país de las olas donde el Shinobi rival, un hombre sin sus dos brazos y casi muerto, tomó un kunai con sus dientes para matar por un amigo. Para obtener esa pequeña victoria, aun a costa de su vida. Una muerte digna. Una muerte sin deudas. Y ahora mismo como ironías de la vida misma, podía recordar también como Zabuza había combatido en la neblina para evitar el Sharingan. Kakashi sonrió, porque tal vez había encontrado una posibilidad de derrotar a su padre. Entonces realizó los sellos necesarios y una densa neblina lo cubrió completamente. Sakumo negó con la cabeza triste. 

-Fatal error hijo –susurró triste- solo la previsión del ojo Uchiha evitaba que te atravesara el corazón con mi daga. Y ahora mismo, tú lo has anulado. 

Sakumo sin dudarlo se introdujo rápidamente en la neblina y dejando su clásica estela blanca en el camino, se dispuso apuñalar mortalmente al rival de turno. Era lo peor que podía estarle pasando en su vida. Matar a su propio hijo por órdenes de un bastardo que lo controlaba. Era una maldita pesadilla. Y en ese momento, por todo el campo se escucho un agudo grito. 

-ku ku ku –pensó Orochimaru- el final de Hatake Kakashi. Ahora enviaré a colmillo blanco por… 

-¡JUTSU DE INVOCACION!

El nuevo grito se escuchó más claramente. Y todo el lugar se estremeció por ello. Luego explosiones pequeñas dentro de la neblina, y finalmente una serie de gruñidos extraños. Orochimaru ordenó a Jirayja que despejara la niebla con un arte de sellado. Quería ver lo que ocurría. Comprobar finalmente que Sakumo Hatake había asesinado a su hijo. Y cuando el banco nebuloso se dispersó segundos después, se pudo ver como Sakumo tenía su daga clavada en el pecho de Kakashi. Al mismo tiempo Los perros ninja del Jounnin tenían atrapado a Sakumo completamente. Además de Kakashi lo tenía rodeado con sus brazos. Sakumo era muy fuerte, Kakashi se desvanecía. Pero aun así había logrado su objetivo, y el padre se dio cuenta. 

-Dejaste abierta la defensa a propósito –susurro orgulloso el padre- Sabias que te atacaría a fondo. Estrategia brillante. 

-tengo….mis momentos –dijo sonriendo el hijo- lamento mucho esto….padre. Pero ese idiota, ya no va a poder usarte nunca más. 

-no puedes hacerme daño, -dijo sin entender que pretendía Kakashi- no siento dolor. En cuanto mueras y me libere yo. 

-Lo….sé…. –dijo como palabra final- MAGENKYO SHARINGAN…..!KAMUI!

Un vórtice se abrió junto a ellos y los absorbió completamente a otra dimensión. Los Hatake, junto a los perros ninja desaparecieron para no volver. Kakashi por encima del hombro de su padre, observo a lo lejos como Sasuke contra los revividos detuvieron su pelea brevemente observando su movimiento final. Entonces sonrió, él siempre había sobrevivido mientras su equipo moría. Primero fue Obito, luego Rin y finamente Minato-sensei. Pero esta vez, era su turno de sacrificio. Y tenía total confianza que sus tres estudiantes, finalmente iban a ganar la guerra. Así que le sonrió a Sasuke, y con ese gesto desapareció absorbido por su propia técnica. Hacia la muerte con seguridad.

Sasuke en tanto, vio partir a su Sempai y sin poder evitarlo gritó desesperado. Rompiendo esa fría postura que siempre lo había caracterizado. Lamentablemente era tarde. Kakashi Hatake había sido como un padre. El único que lo había entrenado y querido con el corazón. El gestor de su nueva oportunidad en Konoha. Su maestro, su amigo. 

-ku ku ku, uno menos, -señaló Orochimaru con total falta de oportunidad- es una lástima perder a "colmillo blanco" pero es un daño aceptable.

Sasuke grito furioso, jamás había sentido tanta ira en años. La hiel en su garganta era insoportable. Perdía a otra persona valiosa. Otra vez era demasiado débil para ayudarlo. El chakra oscuro que desprendió ante la desesperación, hizo reaccionar a sus enemigos que continuaron su ofensiva. Deidara liberó pájaros de arcilla por el cielo, Nagato le lanzó frontal un grupo de afiladas rocas y Kakuzu atacó por los lados con dos "garras" formada por los hilos negros en su cuerpo. Las técnicas impactaron por todos lados y parecieron arrasar con Sasuke, en una nube de polvo que se levantó de pronto. Pero dispersado lo que molestaba la visión, un espíritu con armadura pesada surgió del polvo mismo para cubrir al Uchiha completamente. Y Sasuke aun gruñendo de la ira, tenía ahora sus ojos como átomos brillantes y sangrantes. Prometiendo venganza, jurando a sus enemigos la muerte después de la muerte.

-SUSANOO -dijo suavemente como masticando su rabia- el guerrero eterno.

Los esclavos atacaron nuevamente y fueron rechazados. Orochimaru miraba a lo lejos divertido, le llamó la atención un movimiento extraño rodeando la zona. Y pudo ver aparecer a un costado de la batalla al perro de Naruto, cargando con el jinchuriki de Hachibi. No obstante, decidió no darle mayor importancia a esa fuga. Su verdadero "objetivo" era Sasuke Uchiha, lo demás no era su asunto. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Akamaru estaba algo agotado. Killer Bee era una carga muy pesada para llevar tanto tiempo. Además no podía ir a lenta marcha, Naruto le había ordenado que escapara de la zona y lo resguardara a salvo. Konoha aún estaba muy lejos, y el perro solo deseaba volver junto a su amo. Oscuros sentidos animales le decían que Naruto lo necesitaría urgente. Y entonces transitó esquivando un grupo de árboles, todo para encontrarse cara a cara con Sai.

El pelinegro acarició al perro sonriendo y le ayudó a quitarse a Bee de su lomo. La abeja estaba inconsciente. Sai revisó su pulso y lo pudo notar normal. Sin casi nada de chakra, pero sano. Tal vez Madara u Orochimaru le habían inyectado alguna cosa. El pelinegro recordaba que Kabuto solía ser ninja médico, eso podía ser la explicación al fenómeno. Ya que de haber perdido al Biju en su interior, claramente Killer Bee debía estar muerto. 

Normalmente Akamaru hubiese cargado con Bee para llevarlo a Konoha como le fue ordenado. Incluso Sai se hubiera hecho cargo de llevarlo también. Pero Naruto podía estar en peligro, y esta no era una misión normal. Sai había aprendido que en el equipo 7, nadie nunca debía abandonar a los amigos. Así que hizo lo único que se le ocurrió. Tomó un pergamino mensajero y lo envió a Konoha. Pronto vendrían por Killer Bee. Pero además, Sai usó un jutsu de ocultamiento. La abeja seria a ojos de todos los que pasaran por ese lugar, una roca junto a un árbol. Salvo por los de Konoha, que sabrían de la cubierta mediante el mensaje que acababa de enviar. Luego Sai le sonrió a Akamaru y dijo:

-Debes guiarme hacia Naruto, -acariciándolo- tenemos que ayudarlo. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Naruto en tanto, atacaba con sus más poderosas técnicas al monstruo deforme. Kyuubi por un lado con sus esferas de chakra negro y escupiéndole colosales llamaradas. Y Naruto por otra zona, atacando con Rasen Shuriken de alto poder. La criatura respondía con disparos de chakra y a veces con técnicas de agua y rayo. Kyuubi y Naruto podían comunicarse mente a mente pese a estar separados. 

-(Atácalo con todo cachorro, -gruño Kyuubi por dentro- si freímos a este imbécil, el títere a la distancia también morirá) 

-(He lanzado todo lo que tengo –dijo el rubio- no parece que le afecte. Cuando pierde una parte de su cuerpo, se vuelve a unir) 

-(Vamos a combinar nuestra fuerza entonces, –sugirió el zorro- mi fuego y tu viento) 

-(De acuerdo, -aseguró Naruto- lo distraeré y atacaremos, prepárate) 

Naruto activó tres clones, y formó un enorme Rasengan con Futon. La poderosa esfera azulada tenía el tamaño de una casa, sumado a un poder destructivo masivo. El rubio saltó con todo sobre la criatura, que en ese momento enfocaba sus ojos principales en Kyuubi. 

-¡CHO OODAMA RASENGAN! 

La poderosa técnica chocó y algunas garras intentaron atrapar al rubio que la presionaba contra el cuerpo de la criatura. A último momento Naruto se trasportó con el dios del trueno, apareciendo sobre la cabeza de Kyuubi. El Rasengan parecía pulverizar al monstruo deforme con su poder, pero luego el efecto comenzó a dispersarse. 

-Está usando el poder de Ichibi, el demonio de viento –aseguró el zorro- le quita el efecto cortante del viento en tu técnica. 

-Esta distraído –señaló el rubio- es el momento. 

El zorro tomó aire llenando su hocico de poder, y Naruto hizo sellos al mismo tiempo en su cabeza: 

-¡KATON, JUTSU FUEGO DE DRAGON! -¡FUTON, JUTSU VIENTO EXPANSIVO! 

Las dos técnicas se unieron creando un calor y fuego inigualables. Era el final, nada podía haber sobrevivido a eso. Nada podía verse por el humo y los incendios. El Kyuubi sonrió con satisfacción: 

-AL FIN, -alegre- HE VENGADO LA ASQUEROSA TORTURA QUE ME FUE IMPUESTA POR….

Una bola de chakra creada de agua y rayo golpeó en el zorro lanzándolo lejos. Naruto salió despedido hacia un costado. Había perdido el modo Sennin luego de lanzar el viento y no pudo trasportarse. Kyuubi chocó con el costado de una colina viéndose muy afectado. 

-No puedo creerlo…-pensó el zorro- ¿Cómo pudo….? 

Observó a través de las llamas y el humo reinante. Un vórtice, el Sharingan había absorbido buena parte del daño. Aun así, la mitad de la monstruosa criatura presentaba quemaduras graves. 

-(¡Naruto! –le llame mentalmente la criatura- ¡¿Cachorro estas bien?!) 

-(je je –se escuchó débil- si aún vives….significa que yo…..también) 

El zorro no veía donde fue a parar el rubio, no tuvo tiempo de buscarlo que la abominación creada por Madara comenzaba a atacarlo de nuevo. Simplemente no había tiempo para nada. Naruto en tanto, varios metros más allá de la batalla, yacía entre una pila de troncos a medio quemar. Emitió un gruñido para intentar arrancarse una rama que atravesaba su brazo izquierdo. El efecto de la esfera de agua y rayo aun podía sentirse en todo el cuerpo. Se sentía cansado, sea Madara o lo que sea que fuera aquel monstruo enemigo, aun perseguía a Kyuubi tratando de devorarlo. 

El rubio se puso de pie con dificultad. Miró la devastación a su alrededor, y agradeció estar luchando solo. Cualquiera de sus compañeros de Konoha hubiese muerto por solo estar mirando. Le preocupaba el destino de Akamaru y Bee. Tobi iría tras ellos, y el perro no podría derrotarlo. Por fortuna había logrado acertarle un sello a Tobi en el cuerpo. Estaría más pesado para moverse, y eso lo retrasaría. Miró la batalla a lo lejos y se preocupó un poco, tenía que acabar con Madara y el asunto era descubrir el método. ¿Sellos sobre el cuerpo de la criatura? Inútil. Madara tenía el poder de los Biju para romper lo que sea. Tenía el Rinnengan. ¿Qué podía hacer contra 7 Biju? 

Entonces Naruto lo recordó ¡7 Biju! Si tan solo uno causaba mucho daño al cuerpo del Jinchuriki estando mucho tiempo activado, 7 debían ser mucho peor. Madara no iba a poder mantener esa forma de batalla por demasiado tiempo. Así que invocó un clon de monte sagrado y volvió al modo Sennin al disiparlo. Tenía que obligar a Madara a continuar gastando chakra de las criaturas. Tarde o temprano, ese gasto le pasaría factura. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Sasuke se defendía con su escudo y espada espiritual, intentó poner bajo Genjutsu a los esclavos pero nada conseguía. Kabuto lo anulaba todo desde la retaguardia. Herido, cansado, solo. El problema no era morir, un Shinobi debe ver a través de la decepción. Pero Sasuke deseaba ver crecer a su hijo. Ansiaba un té bajo la sombra del árbol en su patio. Cosas simples, cosas valiosas para alguien que paso tanto tiempo en la oscuridad. Y por este motivo no podía perder este combate mortal. 

El combate era desfavorable desde luego, tal y como lo supuso de antemano. Podía ver con sus ojos que Orochimaru había usado solo la mitad de su chakra para mantener a sus esclavos. Sunsanoo era resistente, pero terminaría por caer tarde o temprano en cuestiones en reservas de chakra. Eso lo decidió finalmente, tenía que jugarse la carta más poderosa que guardaba. La única que Orochimaru no conocía, la que podía destruir su alma. Entonces hizo un largo salto mortal hacia atrás, alejando su posición de los esclavos. Ellos mientras tanto preparaban sus más devastadoras técnicas para quebrar a Sunsanoo. 

-¡Ríndete Sasuke-kun! Ku ku ku – gritaba Orochimaru complacido- te destino esta sellado. 

-¡¿Eso piensas?! –Dijo con media sonrisa arrogante el moreno- ¿Sabes algo? El idiota más grande que he conocido, me dio una valiosa lección. 

-¿Y de que se trata? 

-Cada gran técnica, acarrea una poderosa responsabilidad. 

-ku ku ku, consejo para tontos Sasuke-kun –aclaro Orochimaru- mira mi poder sobre las almas de los Shinobi ¿Estoy acaso en peligro? –dijo burlesco 

-Te has ganado un poderoso enemigo –respondió Sasuke haciendo sellos- permíteme presentártelo ¡JUTSU PROHIBIDO, APERTURA DE NUEVE INFIERNOS!

Sasuke se quedó firme al terminar la secuencia de manos. Nada ocurrió, pero Orochimaru recordó un combate donde una situación había sido similar. De pronto el terror lo asaltó, por instinto lo supo: 

-¡Tu maldito miserable! ¿No habrás invocado ha…..?

Sasuke deshizo el Sunsanoo, sonreía perverso y de pronto su cuerpo comenzó a flotar a varios centímetros del suelo. Extendió sus brazos en forma de cruz, y una blanca aparición se hizo presente a sus espaldas. El terrorífico Shinigami apareció complementando la sonrisa del Uchiha. De pronto lo más extraño. Orochimaru había visto como el dios siempre arrebataba el alma de quien lo invocaba. Pero esta vez, el Shinigami avanzó su cuerpo espectral desapareciendo en el interior de Sasuke. El oscuro cabello del Uchiha se volvió blanco, su cabeza quedó baja como desmayándose. Pero enseguida la elevó lentamente, ahora tenía los colmillos largos y la daga sagrada en su boca. El dios no había retirado el alma de Sasuke, se había posesionado de su cuerpo. Una voz de ultratumba hizo retroceder hasta a los esclavos revividos del Edo tensei. La voz misma de la muerte: 

-DESDE LOS TIEMPO ANTIGUOS, -dijo abriendo los ojos con el Sharingan- SOY EL DIOS DE LA MUERTE. UNA VEZ MAS, COMO HACE MILENIOS, SHINIGAMI CAMINA ENTRE MORTALES. 

-Es…..es…imposible –susurró aterrorizado Orochimaru- ese bastardo le entregó el cuerpo al dios de la muerte. 

-OROCHIMARU… -dijo profundo y tenebroso- TU TIEMPO HA TERMINADO HACE MUCHO. MI LISTA DEBE CUMPLIRSE Y TU DEBES CAER EN MI ESTOMAGO. 

Orochimaru tuvo el impulso de escapar. ¿Pero cómo? ¿Adonde? No podría contra un dios. Solo le quedaba jugarse el todo por el todo. Debía eliminar el cuerpo que contenía al dios. Y así tratar de expulsarlo del mundo mortal. 

-Tal vez seas la parca… –dijo recuperándose apenas- pero no te quedaras con mi alma. ¡RESURRECCION IMPURA! 

Frente al dios en el terreno de batalla, Nagato, Deidara, Kakuzu, y unos diez de los más poderosos Shinobi de todos los tiempos se erigieron para combatirlo. Jirayja conservaba su puesto como guardia de Orochimaru. 

-Eliminaré el cuerpo que te contiene Shinigami ku ku ku, -dijo medio chiflado- él es mortal. Cuando Sasuke Uchiha muera, tú volverás a tu agujero. 

-TU DESTINO SERA SELLADO POR LAS MALAS ENTONCES… -dijo sonriendo maligno Shinigami- AGREGARE A TU CASTIGO EN MI ESTOMAGO VARIOS SIGLOS POR ESTO. 

El dios extendió una mano hacia el frente y dijo con serenidad: 

-PODER DIVINO, RESURECCION PURA.

Cuatro ataúdes surgieron frente suyo. Estaban formados de oro y mármol tallado. En lugar de volar las tapas como solía hacerlo las técnicas de Orochimaru. Estos sarcófagos comenzaron a brillar como soles hasta desaparecer. Cuatro luces brillantes deslumbraron a todos en el campo de batalla. Orochimaru tuvo que apartar la vista encandilada ante ese suceso. Cuando las luces se apagaron poco a poco, el terror se apoderó del domador de serpientes al observar el panorama. Los cuatro guerreros que tenía enfrente eran… 

-Soy Hashirama Senju, -dijo el primero- Shodaime Hokage. 

-Soy Tobirama Senju, -señaló el segundo- Nidaime Hokage. 

-Me llamo Hiruzen Sarutobi, -apuntó el tercero- Sandaime Hokage. 

-Fui conocido como Minato Namikase, -aclaró el cuarto guerrero- Yondaime Hokage. 

Nunca en la historia se repetiría tal contienda. La voluntad del fuego había traído al campo a sus máximos defensores. Hombres que dieron la vida y aun el alma para proteger a Konoha. Y como no podía ser de otra manera, volvieron dispuestos a sacrificarse una vez más. La batalla final por el alma de Konoha daba inicio en ese momento.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Akamaru comenzó a ladrar, podía oler a Tsunade y Sakura detrás de ellos. Sai había participado a varias misiones con los Inuzuka, y podía medianamente entenderlo. Se lamentó que Sakura estuviera, esto solo le complicaría el combate a Naruto. Se decidió a esperarlas y descansar en ese lugar de bosques. Sabía que no podía detenerlas, pera al menos estaría a su lado para intentar protegerlas. 

Rato después Sakura y Tsunade se encontraron con el pelinegro que reemprendió la marcha informándoles de todo lo ocurrido (También lo que sabía por Akamaru) Tsunade les ordenó seguir adelante en cuanto llegaran al próximo cambo de batalla. Ella se quedaría para ayudar a Kakashi y Sasuke contra Orochimaru. Sakura no protestó ante ello, porque ella quería ir junto a Naruto. Sai por su parte también se guardó silencio y solo asintió. Porque su misión seria proteger a Sakura de ser necesario. Todos tenían su propia guerra por luchar. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* 

Kyuubi esquivaba los ataques de la criatura escupiéndole fuego. Hacia buen rato que el monstruo usaba la absorción del Sharingan para evitar los golpes. Era clara señal que el fuego de Kyuubi lo había dañado. Sin embargo, el chakra del demonio de nueve colas menguaba. La leyenda afirmaba que el zorro tenía chakra infinito, lo cual sería cierto si el Kyuubi tuviera su máximo poder. Pero Minato Namikase había sellado la mitad de la criatura junto a su alma. Era eso, y las heridas que el zorro había recibido, lo que hacía un combate desfavorable. 

-(Cachorro tengo buenas y malas noticias) 

-(Empecemos por las buenas –dijo Naruto) 

-(Conozco un método para pulverizar a esta criatura) 

-(¿Las malas son…..?) 

-(Si llego a fallar, cosa improbable por cierto –dijo arrogante- estarás solo. Y aun si tengo éxito, tu vida estará en peligro) 

-(Las cosas se ponen mejor y mejor ¿Cierto? –dijo irónico Naruto) 

-(Si solo estuviera completo… – dijo añorando el Kyuubi) 

-(De acuerdo, -señaló Naruto- ¿Qué tengo que hacer?) 

-(Aléjate todo lo posible, la explosión borrará todo en kilómetros -aseguró siniestro el zorro) 

Naruto no dudó demasiado, y se dispuso a tomar el camino de vuelta hacia Konoha. Directo al valle del fin donde la pelea había dado inicio. Si Kyuubi iba a destruirlo todo, sería mejor que fuera lejos de la hoja. El zorro entendió la maniobra y saltó alejándose hacia el lado opuesto, provocando que la criatura lo siguiera. El nueve colas sonrió y su pelaje comenzó a destilar humo rojo. Comenzó a temblar su cuerpo, elevando su chakra al límite. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

La técnica que generó Shinigami, el poder que Sasuke Uchiha había iniciado causó una conmoción en la naturaleza. Las leyes de la vida y la muerte se desdibujaron por algunos segundos. Gracias a esto en el monte sagrado de los ermitaños, Shima y Fukusaku observaban como los clones de Naruto que juntaban chakra natural explotaron. El clon de reserva se sorprendió, pero enseguida creo otros dos clones y se pusieron a recuperar energía. 

-¿Qué ocurrió? –preguntó la rana a su esposo. 

-La energía natural se ha distorsionado por algunos segundos –sentenció el sapo- debe haber ocurrido algo muy grave en las batallas. 

-¡MA! – gritó Gamakatsu a lo lejos. 

-¿Y qué crees que ocurrió? –continuó la rana ignorando a su hijo. 

-No lo sé mujer –señaló el anciano- tal vez debería consultar con…. 

-¡MA! ¡POR FAVOR! –gruño Gamakatsu desesperado. 

-¡Que dejes de molestar! –Gritó la rana sin voltear- ¿Iras con el sabio? –preguntó al anciano. 

-Hai, -asintió Fukusaku- tal vez el….el…. ¿Qué es este chakra que siento?

A espaldas de los dos sapos una iracunda pelirroja tronaba sus nudillos. Su ceño estaba tan fruncido que casi se le juntaban las cejas. Sus largos cabellos flotaban y una nube oscura la rodeaba. 

-¿Ku….Kushina….chan? –dijeron los ancianos aterrorizados.

La mujer emitió una fría y terrorífica sonrisa. Los ancianos se abrazaron al comprobar que el resto de los sapos, (también Gamabunta y los más grandes) se habían escapado despavoridos.

 **Fin del capítulo…**


	47. CAPITULO 44

**CAPITULO 44: LA FURIA ROJA  
**

-¡Los Hokage de la hoja! -Grito sádico Orochimaru- me daré el placer de aplastarlos a todos y demostrar que siempre fui el mejor. Ku ku ku.

Hablaba de la boca para afuera, porque sabía que no era nada fácil tal empresa. Hashirama Senju, el maestro Hokage del Mokuton. Un monstruoso caudal de chakra y rodeado de bosques naturales en los alrededores del combate. Tobirama Senju, capaz de aplastar todo el campo de pelea con una terrible ola de agua. Aun cuando no tuviese una fuente cercana del elemento. Hiruzen Sarutobi en su juventud, el conocedor de todas las técnicas de Konoha. Uno de los pocos Shinobi capaz de dominar los multicolores de las sombras en su máximo nivel. Y finalmente Minato Namikase el Yondaime Hokage, el "relámpago dorado de la hoja".

No es fácil decir, y más valía que a fondo se quiere vencer. Orochimaru extrajo un tubo de su fórmula especial y la esencia del Nibi lleno sus venas de poder. El Biju de dos colas tenía la habilidad sobre los muertos, excelente complemento para su "resurrección impura". Orochimaru realizó y una veintena de ataúdes surgieron para reforzar el ataque. Muchos poderosos Shinobi de todas las villas y tiempos. Una colección peligrosa.

-¡¿Que puede hacer solo 4 contra más de 20 esclavos míos ?! -gritó triunfante.

-MORTAL IMPRUDENTE -susurró profundo el dios, y su voz parece venir del cielo-¿COMO ATREVES A COMPARAR TU TECNICA ABERRANTE CON MI PODER?

Orochimaru se anota en sus enemigos y pudor el color de la vida. Esos hombres están vivos. No eran almas impuras. No eran títeres del dios. La voluntad de la guía y los diseños de un "amo".

-¡Ataquen y mátenlos a todos! -gritó Orochimaru a sus esclavos.

Un grito atronador y todos se abalanzaron sobre los Kage recién invocados.

-Onii-san, Sarutobi -susurró el segundo- cúbranme, conozco esta técnica y puedo anularla.

-¿Pero necesitas tiempo, verdad Nii-san? -completo el Shodaime.

-Hai, -susurro el Nidaime

-Te cubriremos Sensei ... fijar Sarutobi al segundo Hokage y se puso en el frente de la batalla- ¡JUTSU DE INVOCACION!

Un poderoso mono con armadura completa junto a Sandaime en medio de una explosión.

-¡Sarutobi! -Grito el mono sorprendido- ¿Pero cómo ...?

-No hay tiempo viejo, serio-pelea una vez más junto a mí.

-Será un placer ... sonriendo y transformándose en un enorme bastón negro con blanco.

Minato separó el dedo de sus compañeros a un lado y se disparó a invocar a los sapos. No tenía sus armas, ni sus sellos. Eso es prohibido con su técnica más poderosa. Pero el modo ermitaño, sería la solución. Observó a lo lejos y vio a su sensei Jirayja bajo el control de una versión bastarda de Orochimaru. Se enfureció porque su maestro y amigo era ahora un esclavo. Se prometió pagar un Orochimaru por ello.

-¡JUTSU DE INVOCACION!

Tres pequeñas explosiones surgieron frente a él y no era lo que estaba seguro. Kushina Uzumaki tenía amarrados a Shima y Fukusaku con sus cadenas de Futon. Los sapos parecían niños regalados envueltos en arneses compuestos por viento. Cada anciano tenía tres chichones en la cabeza. Y en sus ojos anfibios había miedo.

-¡Y que sea la última vez que me encierran dattebane! -Bramaba hecha un demonio Kushina- ¡Juro por Kami que arrasare con toda esta montaña, si Naruto los invoca y no me llevan!

-Pero Kushina-chan ... -decía rogando el anciano- ¡no fue nuestra culpa se lo juro ... ..lo que ...!

Los sapos y la mujer voltearon a ver, y Minato Namikase los miraba con una gotita en el rostro.

-No ... .no es posible ... -susurraron el rubio y la pelirroja al mismo tiempo.

Kushina liberó a los ermitaños de las cadenas y corrió hacia su esposo abrazándolo violentamente. Se besaron desesperados. Las explosiones de la batalla no llegaron a desconcentrarse de los brazos del otro. Años de angustias pasadas, y se veían en el lugar y momento menos pensado.

-Mi amor ...-Susurró Minato- ¿Cómo es posible?

-Lo mismo digo -contesto ella sonriendo- ¿cómo ...?

-¡No hay tiempo para arrumacos! -Gritó Fukusaku rechazando un grupo de marionetas de Sasori- ¡el enemigo viene por nosotros!

-Te ves tan joven ... ... Kushina complacida y celosa.

-Te ves tan ... ..hermosa -susurró Minato con el corazón estrujado.

-Minato-chan, ¿usted nos ha invocado? -interrumpió Shima ayudando a su esposo a luchar.

-Fui yo, es largo de explicar-dijo soltándose el Yondaime de Kushina-debemos fusionarnos. Necesito tiempo.

-Toma esto ... -le dijo a su esposo quitándose un paquete de un sello- kunai especiales. Me llevaré uno para el regreso.

Kushina elevó la vista ya lo lejos vio a Orochimaru y Jirayja. Su furia renació más poderosa que nunca. "Orochimaru", las torturas y los años en el exilio sin su hijo. Los recuerdos recuperados eran insoportables.

-Más les vale apurarse ... -gruñó ajustando sus guantes de batalla- o no les dejaré nadie con quien pelear. Orochimaru me debe algo y pienso cobrarme hoy.

-¿Pero qué corta a Kushina? -Señaló Minato- vete de aquí antes de ...

-¡No se atrevan a interferir! -Gritó- ¡O les daré su parte a ustedes también!

-Si señora ...-Atemorizados a través de los sapos y Minato

Kushina se adelantó a los ermitaños y gritó con toda la furia logrando que todos en el campo de batalla se voltearan a verla:

-¡OROCHIMARU SERPIENTES ASQUEROSA! -Cabellos flotando a su alrededor- ¡ERES MIO!

Por algunos segundos la batalla se detuvo por la impresión. En la retaguardia, donde Orochimaru y Jirayja estaban se escuchó:

-Je je ... .ahora te has jodido en grande ... -susurró Jirayja.

-¿Qué dices? - Desdeñó Orochimaru-¿Crees que esa mujer me impresiona?

-Eso no importa, -aseguró sonriendo Jirayja- ella va a exterminarte de todos modos.

-Ku ku ku, veo 4 Kage en el campo y dos Sannin ...-Analizó soberbio el domador de serpiente- más de 20 de mis títeres están en su camino y ...

-¡JUTSU MULTICLONES DE SOMBRAS!

Un centenar de guerreras pelirrojas se lanzaron sobre los esclavos de Orochimaru como una manada de lobos hambrientos. Eran tan salvajes los golpes que propinaban, que desarmaban los cuerpos de los revividos a puño limpio. Como Kushina no dejaba atacarlo, Kushina no dejó de atacarlo. Mientras la mayoría de los clones luchaban cuerpo a cuerpo, unas 30 Kushina saltaban por la batalla y formaban nuevos clones para seguir avanzando.

-¿Quién es ella? -preguntó el Shodaime.

-La esposa del Yondaime, dijo Sarutobi con temor-los años sin cambiar el carácter.

-De pronto me siento, del lado correcto del campo. Hashirama sonriendo y recordando a su propia esposa.

El Nidaime aún estaba en la retaguardia sentado en sus piernas. Hacia sellos y ojos cerrados se mantiene concentrado. Mientras tanto Sasori y la anciana Chiyo, usaban sus marionetas para intentar frenar la marea de pelirrojas, pero Kushina creaba más clones y continuaba avanzando a pesar de todo. Los esclavos destruidos se recuperaban luego de recibir daños graves, pero el avance de la mujer seguía su curso impasible. Orochimaru comenzó a sentirse incomodo con la idea de Kushina acercándose tanto, y decidió soltar todos los esclavos que guardaban elevando el número de sus tropas a 50. Había de todo entre ellos. Antiguos Kage, ex-Jinchuriki y talentosos Shinobi ya fallecidos.

Orochimaru estuvo distraído por el estropicio creado en el centro del campo por Kushina Uzumaki. Tardó en observar que Yondaime estaba lejos y solo lejos del combate, con los sapos en sus hombros. Decidió enviar al ataque algunos esclavos y en su intento se encontró chocar con una barrera de sello Uzumaki. Minato estaba protegido.

-¡ MIO ¡ERES MIO! ¡ERES MIO! -gritaban como estruendo la horda de pelirrojas mientras la batalla continuaba de manera terrible.

/ * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / *

La monstruosa criatura atrapó con su cuerpo amorfo por fin a Kyuubi, tratando de "tragarlo". Para ser precisos el zorro fingió ser capturado. Mientras ganaba tiempo para que Naruto se alejara del terreno, comenzó a brillar más intensamente y explotó su propio chakra rugiendo terriblemente desde el interior. Naruto se había alejado bastante, pero la onda expansiva lo lanzó casi medio kilómetro más lejos. Chocó con varios árboles y al recuperarse un minuto después, vio a lo lejos una terrible nube de humo rojo y negro. Nada podía verse en kilómetros de polvo y humareda. Tal vez el Kyuubi al fin había vencido. Una esencia roja entró en el cuerpo de Naruto. El zorro ya no combatiría por un buen rato.

Naruto apartó un par de troncos que estaba sobre su cuerpo. Estaba cansado, aun para el poder del modo Sennin, esta pelea era agotadora. Aunque en teoría, la batalla ya había terminado. Nada podía haber sobrevivido a esa explosión. Volvió a la zona devastada minutos después. No quedaba nada, solo un profundo cráter indicando el lugar exacto de la explosión del Kyuubi. Naruto no podía sentir la energía de nada, el chakra caótico de los Biju corrompía todo el lugar. A pesar de que los monstruos se habían alejado varios kilómetros del valle del fin. Casi la explosión había llegado hasta las cercanías de las estatuas del Hashirama y Madara. Había sido devastador, imponente, había…..

De pronto desde la tierra surgieron una veintena de proyectiles. Naruto saltó hacia atrás y tuvo que realizar varias piruetas para no recibir algún impacto. El rubio se arrodilló levantando uno de los proyectiles y los reconoció. Acero negro, el mismo usado por Nagato en sus "Pain". Madara surgió entre algunas rocas de brazos cruzados, parecía no tener un rasguño. Había recuperado su forma humana original, con la máscara de remolino.

-Es imposible, -susurró Naruto sorprendido- esa explosión, tu…

-Debería estar muerto, -aseguró Madara- pero desde que la perra de Konan me obligó a usar mi Sharingan de reserva en un Izanagi, tuve que buscar algún otro "último recurso" nuevamente.

De la espalda del Uchiha, surgió como despegándose un Zetzu oscuro. La criatura cayó a un costado y murió sin poder siquiera hablar. Parecía todo desgastado y quemado, su cuerpo se trasformó en una especie de pasta pegajosa que se disolvía en el suelo invariablemente.

-Ser un Jinchuriki, causa daños al cuerpo del contenedor -dijo Madara- Trasferí el daño acumulado por gasto de chakra sumado al daño de la explosión a ese Zetzu negro, mi cuerpo adicional. ja ja ja.

-¡Maldición! –Pensó Naruto- él no ha recibido daño y yo….estoy…

-Terminaremos esta batalla sin las bestias con colas al parecer, -señaló Madara- y será mía la victoria. Ya que casi no te queda nada de poder.

Madara se absorbió en un vórtice, apareciendo segundos después detrás del rubio. Naruto no lo sentía por la perturbación de la naturaleza. Ya no tenía la percepción de arte Sennin como antes. Madara aprovechó esta nueva ventaja para darle una patada lanzándolo lejos.

-¡KATON, JUTSU BOLA DE FUEGO! –haciendo sellos

El Uchiha lanzó la técnica a continuación de su primer golpe y Naruto apoyó sus palmas en el suelo apenas reaccionó de la patada y se impulsó a si mismo hacia el cielo para esquivar el fuego. Madara proseguía la secuencia de sus ataques sacando de entre su capa varios trozos de acero negro y se los lanzó como kunai directo al rubio en las alturas. Naruto entonces solo pudo crear un escudo de viento y los desvió. Su contrataque no obstante ya estaba preparado aunque pareciese lejos de su enemigo en perspectiva.

En esos instantes desde el suelo a los pies de Madara, surgieron tres clones del rubio y le lanzaron un kunai cada uno. Madara se volvió intangible y usó el Shira Tensei para repelerlos lejos, logrando destruirlos. Naruto que bajaba del salto, se trasportó hacia uno de los kunai que sus clones habían lanzado, arrojándose sobre Madara con un puñetazo feroz. El Uchiha apenas lo pudo evitar y utilizó el impulso de Naruto para tomarlo del brazo y arrojarlo lejos. El rubio estaba volando por ese impulso y pensó que sería atacado por Madara antes que pudiese estabilizarse. Así que intento usar Hiraishin a otro kunai especial. Pero al intentar trasportarse…

-RAITON, JUTSU RELAMPAGO DE DESTRUCCION –haciendo sellos

Varios descargas eléctricas surgieron del cuerpo de Madara, y se distribuyeron a su alrededor. Naruto no fue atacado, cayó al rato parado sin daños metros más allá y no comprendió hacia donde había ido ese último ataque. Pero tampoco pudo trasportarse a otro kunai como había sido su intención inicial.

-Muy bien Naruto- señalo Madara de brazos cruzados- tus clones no solo atacan, sino distribuyen tus sellos para la técnica del Yondaime. Pero mis ojos lo ven todo, simplemente acabaré con cada sello y no podrás trasportarte. Mi próximo golpe a tu cuerpo, definitivamente llegará a destino.

Naruto pudo notar que todos los sellos habían sido destruidos. Madara usó el ataque eléctrico para quemarlos. Había apuntado a destruir la técnica del Hiraishin primero, para luego encargarse de su usuario. Buen plan.

-El "dios del trueno" está acabado Naruto, -aseguró riendo Madara- es inútil escapar ahora.

-No creas que has vencido, -dijo gruñendo el rubio- esto aún no se termina.

-También he derrotado al "dios del fuego", -se burló Madara recordando el inútil sacrificio del Kyuubi- ¿Qué más tienes?

Naruto sonrió, no le quedaba más que jugársela todo por el todo. Su técnica más peligrosa saldría a la luz lo quiera o no. este jutsu lo había diseñado con ayuda de Kushina. Nunca lo había utilizado en un combate, y no era recomendable hacerlo hasta lograr perfeccionarlo. Pero el agotamiento que portaba Naruto, sumado al terrible enemigo que estaba enfrentando en ese momento, no le dejaba otra opción. Debía jugarse al completo si quería tratar de vencer.

-No has ganado aun Madara…-dijo Naruto seriamente- Has derrotado al trueno y al fuego. Pero aún me queda un dios para destruirte.

-No es posible...-pensó el Uchiha mientras veía a Naruto adoptar una posición de sellos.

-Aun me queda el dios de viento.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Cuando Tsunade, Sai y Sakura vieron el ataque masivo de Kushina decidieron rodear la posición. La Hokage les indicó que matando a Orochimaru, todos sus esclavos caerían junto a él. Ella misma se encargaría de eso. Sakura y Sai recibieron órdenes de ir por Naruto. Akamaru los guiaría, además de la preocupante nube roja que se veía en el horizonte. La pelirosa y Sai continuaron a toda marcha pero poco duro su avance. 15 minutos después, de frente a ellos Tobi los encontró.

-¡Madara! –dijeron los de Konoha- pero tu…

-Solo la mitad de él, -señaló el Uchiha- el resto de mí, está acabando con Naruto.

-No si te matamos primero –dijo Sai sacando su ninjato

-Pueden intentarlo, -señaló tranquilo el Uchiha.

Su ojo creó un vórtice y 7 guerreros surgieron a su servicio. Los guardaba en una dimensión alterna como invocaciones animales. Comenzó el combate rápidamente, donde Sakura los liquidaba a salvajes puñetazos, mientras Sai soltaba figuras de tinta para atacar a Tobi. El enmascarado invocaba más y más guerreros desde su sharingan. Como un mundo paralelo a su entero capricho. Era indudable que estaba perdiendo el tiempo. Sakura comenzaba a perder la paciencia porque el mundo parecía impedirle llegar a Naruto. y eso cada vez le aterraba más.

-Resiste Naruto….-dijo mientras luchaba contra el enemigo- pronto estaré a tu lado.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Tsunade apareció por sorpresa desde el bosque, al costado de los Sannin y el propinó un terrible puñetazo a Zabuza que se había unido a la lucha entre los clones de Kushina y Jirayja.

-Los tres Sannin se reúnen… –dijo nostálgico Orochimaru- pero esta vez, eres tú la que está sola Tsunade ku ku ku. La ex jinchuriki es solo un estorbo a nuestra amistosa reunión.

-Ya veremos si te divierten mis puñetazos serpiente asquerosa –señaló Kushina al enemigo y se puso justo al lado de la rubia Hokage- Tsunade, pelearemos cada una con el suyo y….

-No… -dijo seria la líder- vete de aquí, Sakura y Sai fueron por Naruto y te necesitan.

-¿Y tú que harás? –Dijo ofuscada la pelirroja- no puedes con los dos.

-No lucharé con los dos –señaló Tsunade- Jirayja es…..el no luchará en mi contra.

-ku ku ku, de acuerdo Tsunade, nada de intermediarios. Como buenos amigos que somos, te mataré personalmente. ¿Tú que dices Jirayja?

El peliblanco no respondió, parecía no poder hablar a pesar de sus intentos. Balbuceaba con esfuerzo, pero las palabras no surgían. Orochimaru había perfeccionado su técnica. El ya no tenía posibilidad de resistir. Su voluntad, ya no era suficiente. pero de manera sádica, lo había mantenido consiente. Para torturarlo, mas allá de la muerte.

-No habrá segundo milagro y lo sabes –argumentó Kushina- el cuerpo de Jirayja ya no le pertenece. El luchará hasta matarte y….

-Tu marido está en peligro de muerte, también tu hijo –dijo tajante la Hokage- ¡¿Quién importa más?! ¡¿Ellos o vengarte de este idiota?! –señalando a Orochimaru.

Kushina lo comprendió, esta batalla era de Tsunade. La mujer Uzumaki tenía que ir por su familia. Minato en esos momentos combatía contra muchos rivales. Variedad de técnicas le lanzaban y el anciano Fukusaku respondía con bolas de fuego y aire. La anciana Shima escupía chorros de agua y se combinaban con la movilidad extraordinaria aportada por el dios del trueno. Kushina envió chakra a su sello y Minato se trasportó hacia ella para luego traerla del lado de los Kage. La batalla contra los revividos del Edo tensei seguía siendo muy dura.

Sarutobi usaba algunos clones para atacar al enemigo y defendía a su Sensei Tobirama contrarrestando las técnicas de los atacantes. Además su bastón de los monos era la razón de tamaña resistencia del Sandaime sin cederles ni un metro de su espacio a defender. Los Kage bajo el comando del Shinigami, comenzaban a agotarse y sus heridas sangraban. Los esclavos eran menos poderosos, incluso predecibles en sus ataques. Pero se reconstruían una y otra vez. Kushina y Minato volvieron en un destello cerca del resto de los Kage. La pelirroja se adelantó un poco a su marido y bramó:

-¡FUTON, JUTSU DRAGON DE LA VENTISCA!- haciendo sellos

Un poderoso tornado se formó alrededor de Kushina y pronto se erigió como colosal dragón de viento. La pelirroja se aferró al suelo con cadenas de Futon saliendo de su cuerpo y soltó a la bestia elemental justo en las narices de los esclavos.

Los primeros en recibir la técnica desaparecieron cortados como por miles de cuchillas. Los que retrocedieron se encontraron con que la técnica a medida que avanzaba se tornaba aún más poderosa por el arremolinamiento de viento. En resumen, todos salieron volando salvo los pocos que se escondieron en la tierra.

-Hombres… –susurró la Uzumaki limpiándose las manos una contra la otra- nunca los envíes a hacer el trabajo de una mujer.

Pero los cadáveres al tiempo se levantaron nuevamente y comenzaron a volver a pelear. Kushina se rascó la cabeza y girando con gotita en el rostro les dijo a los Kage:

-¿Alguna idea de cómo parar esto?

-Algo así, -dijo Minato- pero los sapos necesitan tiempo. Y cobertura.

-Tu y yo los cubriremos –afirmó la pelirroja montando una barrera.

-Ancianos, -dijo el rubio a los sapos- hora de cantar.

-¿Crees que funcione nuestra técnica? – preguntó Shima.

-Es lo único que tenemos para detenerlos un tiempo –Mirando a Tobirama- o caeremos por el cansancio.

Los ancianos saltaron de los hombros de Minato y se alejaron en soledad para preparar el Genjutsu. Kushina, Minato, el Shodaime y Sarutobi atenderían la defensa los siguientes minutos, minutos vitales para la guerra. Kushina con sus cadenas y su arte de sellado, Minato con viento, sellos y velocidad reforzando a los demás, Sarutobi con sus ataque elementales y su bastón irrompible, y Hashirama utilizando lianas, ramas y árboles para atrapar e inmovilizar a sus enemigos visto su imposibilidad de matarlos.

Sarutobi sentía gran pesar por la batalla de Tsunade y Orochimaru, era su culpa que la serpiente hubiera causado tanto daño, su culpa que siendo Jirayja el verdadero portador de la "voluntad de fuego" estuviera muerto y sufriendo. Mentalmente pidió disculpas y deseó sobrevivir a la batalla para aunque solo fuera, pedirles perdón debidamente.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Yuri Nagumo llegó al campo de flores que tanto le gustaba. En su mente aun retumbaba la partida de Sakura y los demás. Su corazón le indicaba que estaban en peligro. ¿Qué podía hace al respecto? Ella no era ninja no señor, ni siquiera le agradaba pelear. Naruto y Sakura le habían ayudado a entender que no podía andar matando por ahí a cualquiera. Y en realidad, a Yuri nunca le había "apasionado" la idea de andar peleando por ahí. de hecho, la vida tranquila junto a la familia Nakamura era impresionantemente agradable para la joven peliazul. Se encontró con un cómodo asiento bajo los árboles ese día de paseo, y recordó su tarde junto a Kakashi justo ahí, tomando el té hace algunas semanas. ¿Acaso volvería? ¿Vendría por ella para explicarle el motivo de ese beso? Se sonrojó de recordarlo y cortó una margarita hermosa, comenzando a arrancar sus pétalos indecisa ¿me quiere? ¿No me quiere?

Ansiaba verlo, además de a Naruto-san, Sakura-san, y todos sus buenos amigos porque ella…

La peliazul abrió los ojos sorprendida, una especie de abertura en el mismo espacio apareció frente a ella. Como si la realidad misma hubiese sufrido una fractura. Yuri se puso de pie y moviendo sus manos lista para defenderse, logro que el agua del lago cercano a pocos metros, comenzara a venir en su ayuda. Tal vez no tenía ansias de batalla, pero guardaba un instinto asesino para defenderse del peligro. La abertura frente a ella disparaba variedad de colores como un arcoíris y de pronto, alguien atravesó el portal. El individuo en cuestión quedó tendido entre las flores boca arriba, y comenzaba a teñirlas de rojo carmesí sin siquiera moverse. Yuri se acercó con cuidado, porque a lo lejos y cubierto de sangre como estaba el Shinobi presente no lo reconoció.  
Pronto fueron evidentes los rasgos. El cabello plateado, el rostro cubierto, ese extraño ojo.

-¡Kakashi-san! –chilló la chica asustada.

La peliazul lloraba al ver la daga enterrada en el pecho del ninja copia. Estaba nerviosa y no sabía qué hacer. Utilizó toda el agua reunida a su alrededor. Para elevarlo recostándolo en una plataforma del elemento. Ella usó un poco del agua para cubrir todas las heridas que más sangraban. Trasformó ese agua en comprimida, (como si fuera un parche azul sobre las heridas) y corriendo con la plataforma siguiéndola de cerca volvió a la aldea, directo al hospital.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Dos guerreros armados con katana intentaban impactar en Sakura que los eludía fácilmente. Algunos más le lanzaban armas y otros jutsu a distancia. La chica sentía satisfacción por dentro, enfrentar a estos inútiles era como jugar. Acostumbrada a entrenar con Naruto o Sasuke, todo en la actual batalla parecía estar moviéndose en cámara lenta. Los reflejos y los músculos de la kunoichi medico estaban habituados a seguir el ritmo de sujetos mucho más rápidos y fuertes. Estos peones de Madara Uchiha eran demasiado débiles como para ganarle. Aun atacando en formaciones y con estrategias de equipo. Finalmente, cuando Sakura observó que los enemigos que atacaban a distancia tomaban un respiro de su ofensiva, aprovechó para tomar de las muñecas a sus rivales de cuerpo a cuerpo. Simplemente cruzó las katana rivales y los atravesó entre ellos. dándoles una instantánea muerte. ella mayormente usaba su especialidad de Tayjutsu, dejando su energía espiritual solo reservada para el ninjutsu médico. Sai en cambio, tenía algunos problemas más por el gasto de chakra ya realizado, pero habían caído más de 15 rivales surgidos de Tobi. El asunto sin embargo era difícil, porque seguían llegando más y más de los enemigos. Si no lograban cerrar el "portal" de donde constantemente aparecían, en algún tiempo terminarían por caer derrotados por agotamiento.

-Cúbreme –dijo Sakura a su compañero en un momento que pudieron reacomodarse juntos.

El pelinegro creó un charco de tinta frente a la nueva oleada de enemigos. Los cuales se vieron atrapados por tentáculos de tinta. Sakura acertó un par de puñetazos en un guerrero y una patada demoledora en otro. Al verse libre hizo sellos:

-¡SUITON, JUTSU DRAGON DE AGUA!

Un poderoso dragón aplastó a los atrapados en tinta y enseguida Sakura fue a por Tobi. El enmascarado hizo sellos y levantó un muro de tierra. El dragón de agua chocó y se detuvo frente a la formación rocosa. Casi al instante del impacto dos Tobi, uno por cada lado del muro se abrieron para contraatacar:

-¡KATON, JUTSU FUEGO DEL FENIX!

Una lluvia de pequeñas esferas de fuego explosivas fue contra los de Konoha.

-¡SUITON, JUTSU ESCUDO DE AGUA!

Sakura elevó un escudo circular que absorbió la lluvia de proyectiles. Estos sin embargo explotaron al contacto y el impactó hizo que tanto Sakura como Sai retrocedieran algunos metros. Ambos estaban respirando pesado, y el combate seguía como si nada.

-si solo…pudiera golpearlo, -dijo Sakura rabiosa- un solo golpe.

-siempre tiene media docena de sus guerreros en el medio –aclaró Sai- ¿Cómo llegar a él?

-¡Acabó el juego! –Gritó Tobi- tengo que atrapar a Hachibi. Terminemos de una vez.

El Uchiha hizo gran vórtice y alrededor de 10 guerreros estaban frente a Sakura y Sai.

-Maldición –gruño la rosa- no podremos con todos. Quedaremos agotados.

-Sakura-san –susurró Sai- yo crearé tu oportunidad de matar ese cuerpo del Uchiha. Pero no voy a poder ir con Naruto. ¿De acuerdo?

Sai se veía agotado, Sakura supo que la siguiente técnica lo dejaría exhausto. Ella quedaría sola para avanzar. Tobi observaba a sus enemigos esperando que ataquen, al fin se decidió a terminar la batalla y envió a todos sus hombres por sus rivales. Pero justo cuando comenzaba a cantar victoria, un poderoso "taladro" gigante casi lo atravesó. Tobi saltó hacia atrás eludiendo por poco. Un hombre bestia de cabellos castaños le gruñía amenazante. Sin mediar palabra el castaño saltó y volvió a convertirse en taladro que perforaba el lugar donde Tobi había estado tan solo un instante antes.

-Ese es Kiba, ¿Pero cómo está vivo…? –dijo Sakura viendo a lo lejos

-Akamaru aún se trasforma en su antiguo amo, –dijo Sai sonriendo- es su manera de recordarlo siempre.

Sakura se colocó justo detrás de Sai que se quitó el segundo pergamino especial que guardaba. Este papiro era largo como katana y de color azul en su cubierta. Los enemigos sonrieron porque notaban que estaban casi sin chakra.

-Ve con el Sakura… –susurró Sai a su compañera- no falles… ARTE NINJA, JUTSU ESPECTACULO ANIMADO –pintando

Desde el pergamino surgió una pared de tinta que se interpuso entre los enemigos y los de Konoha. Esa pared se hizo del tamaño de un armario gigante y como si tuviera dos puertas se abrió en el frente. Todos los enemigos comenzaron a reír cuando surgieron conejos, ardillas, pajaritos y demás cosillas inocentes. Cada criaturita tenía hilos de tinta que las unían al armario de donde salían. Corrían y saltaban por toda la zona, alegremente paseando como si representaran una obra de teatro. Los animalitos avanzaron entre los Shinobi que reían pisando algunos, destruyéndolos completamente. Las criaturillas se trasformaban en charcos de tinta y no reportaban peligro.

-¡¿Qué idiotez es esta?! –Gritaron algunos- ¿Nos quieres matar de risa?

Los animalitos y pajaritos que no fueron atacados, habían rodeado a todo grupo de enemigos cuando de pronto, comenzaron a cambiar de aspecto. Todos los dibujos de tinta comenzaron a crecer feroces, y comenzaron atacar gruñendo rabiosos. Los guerreros no obstante los destrozaron rápidamente, sin ningún percance.

Sakura mientras tanto, formó dos clones y la tomaron de los brazos lanzándola sobre los enemigos, directamente al combate de Tobi contra Akamaru. La pelirosa cayó del cielo con su derecha cargada de chakra:

-¡SHAAANAAROO!

El puñetazo feroz apenas fue evitado por Tobi que saltó eludiéndolo y al mismo tiempo sacaba una barra de acero negro para bloquear el ataque perforarte de Akamaru, que intento atravesarlo casi al instante siguiente a la ofensiva de la kunoichi.

-Eres más bestia que esa criatura. –dijo el Uchiha al ver el cráter monumental dejado por la chica en el suelo.

-¡¿Qué has dicho?! –grito enfurecida Sakura tronando los puños.

-Me hacen perder tiempo valioso… –declaró tranquilo Tobi.

El Uchiha ordenó a los gritos a sus hombres que se volvieran algunos para matar a Sakura. Pero los que quisieron hacerlo, se encontraron que no podían moverse. Cada hombre tenía por lo menos un hilo de tinta producto de matar a los animales creados por Sai, que se unía al armario gigante. La tinta en el suelo parecía pegamento y no los dejaba moverse. Intentaron liberarse, pero cada vez se pegaban más. El armario entonces cerró sus puertas muy lento, obligando a los distintos hilos de la zona a unirse en el centro, y a continuación generó unos enormes dientes. Todos los guerreros se dieron cuenta del peligro, aunque ya era muy tarde. El armario de tinta rugió como bestia infernal y se lanzó sobre los enemigos unidos por los hilos. Atrapados en la tinta donde les esperaba la muerte.

-Tinta y acido… –susurró Sai- algunos venenos también. El espectáculo está por finalizar.

Uno por uno la criatura enorme de tinta fue devorando a los guerreros de Madara sin que pudieran escapar. Le lanzaron algunas técnicas que nada parecía hacerle daño. El armario "carnívoro" los acabó uno por uno. Sin piedad. la pelea pronto terminaría.

En esos momentos a pocos metros de ahí, Sakura y Akamaru se lanzaron sobre Tobi que los evitaba e intentaba apuñalarlos con sus largos fierros oscuros. Sai los veía a los lejos y no tenía fuerzas para ayudarlos. La kunoichi y el can estaban solos contra el títere. Y todavía Sakura no podía partir hacia la zona de la enorme explosión donde supuestamente estaría Naruto.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

-¡¿Dios del viento?! –Gruñó Madara- ¿Una técnica secreta?

-Es bueno no mostrar todas las cartas, -dijo sonriendo el rubio- ni siquiera frente a los amigos.

-De acuerdo… –asintió el Uchiha- haz tu técnica y veamos que tal es.

Madara se volvió intangible y esperó lo que sucedería. No importaba que clase de técnica hubiera desarrollado Naruto Uzumaki. Él no podía ser golpeado físicamente, y además tenía sus ojos para saber dónde atacar. Sería cuestión de….

Naruto recordó los entrenamientos con su madre. Había sido muy duro adoptar al viento esta técnica que su amigo Gaara poseía. Pero a pesar de enorme riesgo, era muy satisfactorio. Naruto intercambio golpes con Madara algunos minutos y aunque no había logrado más que salir dañado, también consiguió volver a la zona del valle del fin. Lejos del lugar corrompido por los chakra de Biju.

-Realizando sellos- ¡FUTON, JUTSU DIOS DEL VIENTO VOLADOR!

Naruto se mantuvo en posición de manos tigre y de ojos cerrados al terminar la secuencia. No se movía, y tampoco parecía intentar nada. Madara observó que incluso no presentaba movimientos bruscos del chakra. El Uchiha pensó que esa técnica había fallado, no sucedía nada y él no era atacado.

-¿Estará esperando que me vuelva solido? –se dijo brevemente Madara confundido.

Extrajo un trozo de acero oscuro (tamaño kunai) y haciendo solida su mano lo lanzó hacia Naruto. Su sorpresa fue que impactó directo en el corazón del rubio. Naruto no se movió, no pareció sentir el impacto, pero allí estaba enterrado el fierro en su cuerpo.

-¿Es todo lo que haces? –Dijo Madara nervioso- ¿recibir ataques?

Ante los incrédulos ojos del Uchiha, Naruto comenzó a deshacerse como cenizas. El viento de lado comenzó a dispersarlo y pronto el cuerpo desapareció sin dejar rastros.

-¿Qué rayos ocurre aquí? –Pensó Madara- no puede estar oculto, yo podría….verlo.

 _-¿Me buscas? –fue una lejana voz  
_

-¡¿Dónde estás maldito?! –grito Madara

Una suave briza cruzaba la zona de combate nuevamente. Uchiha miró todo a su alrededor con impaciencia y el rubio no estaba.

-Él no puede tocarme –intentó tranquilizarse Madara a sí mismo- debo serenarme, solo tengo que esperar a ver su técnica, no me sorprenderá de nuevo.

El algún lugar de ese valle, Naruto comenzó a contar el tiempo que Madara podía estar intangible. Era una buena oportunidad para estudiar ese odioso poder. En cuanto el Uchiha se volviera sólido, él lo sabría por la energía natural, y comenzarían los ataques.

 **Fin del capítulo**


	48. CAPITULO 45

**CAPITULO 45: LA CAIDA DEL EDO TENSEI  
**

Los tres Sannin se miraron fijamente antes de la pelea final. Metros más allá los esclavos revividos luchaban contra los Hokage sin tregua aparente. Tsunade sospechaba que matando a Orochimaru, la regeneración de los esclavos revividos se terminaría. También era consiente que precisamente Jirayja, era el último Shinobi que querría enfrentar en un combate a muerte. No importaba que el peliblanco no tuviera a los sapos invocados para luchar en esta ocasión, era temible rival con un gran chakra y su conocimiento variado en sellos y ninjutsu. Orochimaru además, extrajo de su garganta la espada de la serpiente. Enfrentar ambos Sannin era suicidio para cualquiera, y Tsunade entendía que Kushina no bromeaba al afirmar eso cuando intento ayudarla en el combate. Sin embargo la líder actual de Konoha desde la batalla lluviosa contra el ejército de Madara en los bosques, se había preparado en secreto por si el evento se repetía. Como justo ahora, lamentablemente estaba ocurriendo. Aun sola y sin apoyo, la quinta Hokage Tsunade Senju estaba lista para luchar hasta el fin.

-Orochimaru… -dijo sonriendo fríamente la rubia Senju- es el momento de decidir esta rivalidad para siempre. Esta vez te acabaré. 

-Ku ku ku, ¿Acaso no estarás olvidando a mi querido Jirayja, verdad? ¿O seguirás subestimándolo como has hecho la vida entera?

-Eres patético escondiéndote detrás de él, increíble que se te considerara un "genio" –dijo la rubia con ironía. 

-El genio observa como los tontos pelean por él, ku ku ku. Ahora eres vieja y estas acabada Tsunade. Además, siempre fuiste la peor de los Sannin. Patética y débil. 

-¡¿Qué dices?! –dijo furiosa la mujer. 

-¿Recuerdas nuestro entrenamiento de combate cuando éramos equipo? –Dijo poniendo un dedo en su sien el Hebi Sannin- Mi amigo Jirayja se dejaba vencer por ti. Según recuerdo, hacía mucho tiempo que él te había superado en Tayjutsu. Pero dejaba que tú siguieras creyéndote la mejor. Ku ku ku. 

-¡Es mentira! -gruñó Tsunade cada vez más furiosa- tú eras de Ninjutsu, el invocaba y yo…. 

-¡¿Veamos que dice nuestro amigo?! –Haciendo señas hacia Jirayja- lo dejaré libre para hablar… 

-¡Tsunade! ¡Ten cuidado con las serpientes que lo rodean, ellas pueden…. 

-¡No no no! –Gritó haciendo otra señal Orochimaru para callarlo- Que descortesía Jirayja. Te dejo hablar sobre el pasado y aun trabajas para ella. 

-¿Con que las serpientes, eh? –pensó la rubia 

-De acuerdo vieja amiga. Te diré lo que el tonto no dice –Asintió Orochimaru- Jirayja se dejaba vencer por dos razones igual de patéticas –sonriendo- La primera, era verte sonreír cuando ganabas. Siempre fuiste vanidosa. Ku ku ku. La segunda razón era que luego tenías que curarlo, y por lo tanto poner tus manos en su cuerpo. Ku ku ku 

Tsunade miró a Jirayja y lo vio cerrar sus ojos con culpa y vergüenza. Eso la destrozó. 

-Así es, ku ku ku –continuaba satisfecho Orochimaru- este idiota entrenaba el triple que nosotros. Su Ninjutsu estaba casi a mi nivel, su Tayjutsu superaba al tuyo 2 a 1, y además estaba con los sapos ermitaños. Debo admitir que me preocupe un tiempo… – dijo poniendo una mano en el hombro del peliblanco- así que decidí "ligarte" para lograr yo el puesto de Hokage, KU KU KU. 

-Eres un maldito –susurró Tsunade apretando el puño con frustración. 

-¿te refieres a mí? –Fingiendo ofensa- yo no hice más que intentar cumplir mis ambiciones. Pero tu… y sobre todo Sarutobi-sensei…ku ku ku. 

Tsunade levantó sus ojos haciendo brutal esfuerzo por no llorar. Por dentro la sensación de querer morirse aumentaba ante cada palabra. Orochimaru continuó con su parlamento, porque lograba lo que quería. 

-En estos años pasados yo lo he torturado, y además lo utilizo como esclavo. Hace tiempo lo traicioné, porque sabía que te amaba. Pero sin embargo ku ku ku, soy el que menos daño le ha hecho mi querida Tsunade, ku ku ku. 

-¿Co….mo? –dijo ahogada 

-Nuestro sensei lo creía un inútil, solo lo ha conservado en el equipo porque creyó que nuestra amistad haría que yo fuera "bueno" –señaló irónico- ¡y sobre todo tu Tsunade! Bueno que decir… Lo despreciaste, lo golpeaste, lo humillaste; y te juntaste conmigo que era su mejor amigo. Además de con Dan, ¡Cuando siempre supiste todo lo que Jirayja hizo por ti y te amaba! Ku ku ku. 

-¡Déjalo ir! –gritó desesperada Tsunade no soportando la idea de lo que sufrió Jirayja en el pasado- ¿Me quieres a mi verdad? ¡Déjalo ir! ¡Y me tendrás a mí! ¡Libéralo! 

-¿Y porque lo haría? –Dijo sonriendo- ¡cambiar a una inútil como tú por alguien tan poderoso! yo si respeto el poder de Jirayja. Tal es así, que lo he convertido en mi "guardia personal".

Tsunade estaba quebrada emocionalmente. Orochimaru había golpeado donde más dolía. En el pasado, en los errores del camino recorrido... Las ganas de matarlo se mesclaban y confundían con las ganas de morir. Ella quería morir, para estar junto a Jirayja. Para lograr su perdón, para decirle que por fin había entendido todo lo que la amaba. Para decirle de sus propios labios un "te amo" que revindicara los sacrificios pasados. Orochimaru en esos momentos estaba a punto de atacarla porque la tenía a su merced, cuando comenzó a sentir un conflicto interno en su chakra. Estaba perdiendo el control de sus esclavos, de alguna manera ellos…..se estaban….liberando. 

-¡Jirayja!, el honor es todo tuyo –ordenó la serpiente decidido atender ese asunto nuevo- mátala. Asesina a tu viejo amor y dame la victoria sobre todos los Sannin finalmente. 

El peliblanco creó un poderoso Rasengan y se lanzó sobre ella. Orochimaru mientras tanto se concentró para ver cuál era el problema con su técnica de resurrección impura. Se agachó y haciendo sellos comenzó a "repeler" esa extraña fuerza que le quitaba el control de sus esclavos.

Mientras tanto Tsunade elevó la vista al frente y el peliblanco casi acertó su ataque. Ella retrocedió y comenzaron a luchar. Los movimientos, los cambios de pies, cada golpe estaba calculado y sin aperturas en su defensa. Jirayja era muy bueno, realmente lo era. Tsunade se defendió como pudo, eran increíble las ganas de abrazarlo que la inundaban y aun así, tenía que derrotarlo. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Los sapos ermitaños terminaron su Genjutsu y comenzaron a cantar. Orochimaru podía liberar a sus subordinados de técnicas oculares con un sello previamente preparado. Pero el Genjutsu de los ermitaños era auditivo, pronto la mayoría de los esclavos se encontraron en una prisión tridimensional. No podían moverse, y el agua surgida de cuatro estatuas (los dioses sapos) los rodeaba. Los mantenían inofensivos. 

-¡Minato-chan! –Gritó Fukusaku – ellos son demasiados. No podremos mantener la técnica mucho tiempo. 

-Kushina, -susurró el rubio- ¿Naruto sabe usar el modo Sennin? 

-Hai, -dijo la pelirroja sudando por la batalla- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? 

-Estoy captando su poder desde esta distancia. Es como si su chakra se hubiera…esparcido por una zona determinada –dijo confundido Minato- no sé si está muerto o…. 

-Es una técnica… –sonrió Kushina- pero sí estuvo obligado a usarla, significa que está en problemas. O al menos lo estará cuando vuelva a la normalidad. 

-Ve con él… – le indicó el Yondaime- ayúdalo Kushina. Y en cuando pueda yo…. 

-No te atrevas a desaparecer, ¿Entendido? –amenazó la mujer sonriéndole. 

-Hai… -susurró el hombre- No los abandonaré. Ve por nuestro hijo que pronto llegaré con ustedes.

Kushina salió corriendo rumbo al norte, saltó algunos árboles y emprendió a toda marcha la carrera a por Naruto mientras sus clones cubrían su retirada. Ella sabía que el modo ermitaño permitía una gran capacidad detección. Si Minato no se había equivocado, su hijo Naruto estaba en los momentos finales de una batalla a muerte. Y Kushina había prometido que no dejaría morir a su Naruto. Haría lo que fuera por impedirlo. 

Mientras tanto en otro sector de ese mismo combate, el primer Hokage reforzaba su posición apoyado en sus técnicas monstruosas de Mokuton y hablaba con sus compañeros Kage, durante los intervalos de cada jutsu lanzado en combate: 

-¡Hermano! –Gritó nervioso a Tobirama- ¿Puedes deshacer el Edo tensei, o no? 

-Casi lo he logrado… -dijo traspirando y resoplando el segundo Hokage- pero el invocador se ha concentrado y me lo impide. Tardaré un poco más. 

-Orochimaru y Tsunade están peleando… –gruñó Sarutobi- debería ir a… 

-¡No Saru! –Bramó el Shodaime- si nos movemos de aquí y los esclavos atacan, mataran a Tobirama y todo se habrá terminado para nosotros. 

-¿Dónde esté el Shinigami? –Preguntó Minato acercándose más a la defensa de sus compañeros- ¿Alguien lo ha visto? 

-Por supuesto que no estará aquí -señaló Sarutobi- Es un dios después de todo. Nos invocó para que nosotros lucháramos. Para el, esto es solo diversión.

Nadie lo había notado, pero recién ahora se dieron cuenta que Shinigami (en el cuerpo de Sasuke) había desaparecido de la zona. Sin embargo el dios el cuestión, seguro estaba observando en cualquier lugar cercano, escondido y disfrutando de la matanza. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* 

Madara comenzó a preocuparse, el tiempo pasaba y estaba obligado a volverse sólido. Había lanzado un par de técnicas de fuego y otras varias con la esperanza de descubrir en donde estaba Naruto. Nada ocurría, solo escuchaba la risa del rubio como eco en el viento.

-¿Qué pasa Uchiha? –Susurró el viento en un silbido- ¿No era que me habías ganado ya? 

-¡¿Dónde estás oculto miserable?! –Dijo irritado Madara- ¿Crees que te ocultaras de mí para siempre? 

-No para siempre, -contestó la briza- solo hasta que te vuelvas sólido. 

-¡Maldición él lo sabe! - Pensó Madara- si esto sigue así, me obligara a…

Minutos después tal como era esperado, Madara se puso en guardia y volvió a ser tangible. 

-5 minutos –contó Naruto- ahora veremos por cuanto tiempo no puede volver a ser "fantasma"

Madara recibió un par de golpes de la nada, rostro y torso. Giró acobardado y lo golpearon cuatro veces más. Se movió de lado tratando de ponerse frente a la última zona donde habían provenido los golpes, y por detrás también recibió dos golpes muy fuertes en la cintura y espalda. 

-¡No lo veo! –Pensó desesperado- ¡No lo veo, maldito sea!

Comenzó a recibir ráfagas de golpes de todas direcciones, de todos los ángulos. Cada tanto el viento producía un "corte" y era lo único que el Uchiha podía evitar gracias a la anticipación de sus ojos. Sin embargo, un terrible impacto lo elevó metros por el aire, antes que pudiera reaccionar recibió tres puñaladas en el torso y una veintena de impactos por todo el cuerpo. Salió despedido y chocó contra el borde de la montaña. Jamás había recibido tal paliza desde la batalla con Hashirama hace muchos años. 

-No puedo…..creerlo –escupió sangrante- esta técnica….."Dios del viento". Es impresionante.

Volvió a recibir una lluvia de impactos. Cruzó los brazos enfrente se defendió como pudo. Y siendo golpeado se hundió más y más en el cráter donde estaba. Tantos golpes, tantos puñetazos o patadas como si un ser totalmente fantasmal lo azotara sin misericordia. Desesperado y sintiéndose impotente, su única resolución gritó: 

-¡KATON, JUTSU BOLA DE FUEGO! –y sopló frente a su posición, de donde venían los golpes que lo machacaban. 

Madara luego de soltar ese jutsu, saltó impulsándose con la pared de la montaña y volvió al centro del valle. Creó tres clones y los esparció por la zona. Su objetivo era descubrir cómo lo hacía. Tenía que observar como Naruto lo estaba atacando. De lo contrario, no podría ganar. Los ataques continuaron y Madara gastaba chakra en técnicas de fuego. El Uchiha no podía usar Sunsanoo, ni  
Amateratsu por el momento. Esas técnicas las había dividido con el cuerpo de Tobi. El campo solitario era amplio y despejado. Madara apenas podía creer que Naruto se hubiera trasformado en puro viento. Era imposible.

Finalmente, y sintiendo el gasto de su poder creó cuatro muros de tierra y se encerró en ellos. Si Naruto era de viento, no atravesaría la solidez de la tierra. El Uchiha le dio aún más chakra a sus ojos y espero paciente. Aun atraves de los muros, podría ver cuando Naruto volviera a su estado normal. Pero un fino susurro le congelo la sangre. 

-¿Crees que amurallándote aquí, estas libre de mí? –Sintió un susurro en su oído- tal vez no te pueda golpear, pero aun así…necesitaras oxigeno…. ¿Cierto? 

Madara comenzó a ver como si una luz azul a su alrededor empezará a salir de su prisión. Naruto comenzó a quitar el viento del interior del lugar, pronto Madara no tendría aire para respirar. El Uchiha comenzó a desesperarse. Se dijo a si mismo que si la técnica de Naruto no tenía un límite de tiempo, sencillamente no se podía hacer nada contra él. Usó su conexión con Tobi y observó la pelea con Sakura Haruno. Madara sonrió y una estrategia le surgió en la mente. Tal vez no pueda dañar a Naruto, pero no significaba que no podía obligarlo a romper su técnica de manera voluntaria. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* 

Sai se desvaneció al finalizar su técnica, y cayó al suelo respirando con dificultad. Había preparado tres jutsu especiales para Shinobi como Kabuto y Madara. Y los combates lo obligaron a usarlos en enemigos de menor calibre. Aun así le quedaba su más poderosa técnica. Instintivamente palpó su mochila y el último pergamino continuaba en si sitio. Pero ya no tenía chakra. Estaba viendo a Sakura y Akamaru combatir a Tobi. No podía ayudarlos, solo depender su victoria para seguir viviendo.

-¡SUITON, JUTSU BALA DE AGUA! –haciendo sellos 

Sakura disparó la técnica que Tobi eludió con dificultad, el enmascarado no se afirmó bien luego de esquivar y se ayudó con una mano para no caer al suelo. Sakura iba a lanzar otra técnica y Tobi le arrojó una andanada de kunai a la sorprendida chica. No llegaría a eludirlos, pero Akamaru realizando su colmillo perforador desvió el ataque. 

-Gracias, -le sonrió ella- eres un buen perro. 

El can aún conservaba la forma de Kiba, pero su lengua afuera lo hacía inconfundible. 

-¡KATON, JUTSU LLAMA EXPANSIVA!

Tobi disparó una amplia capa de flamas que se parecía a una sábana atrapada por el viento. A medida que la técnica avanzaba, se ampliaba dando poco espacio para huir. Sakura se posicionó delante de Akamaru y…

-¡SUITON, JUTSU MURO DE AGUA!

El muro líquido detuvo la ofensiva. Cuando ambas técnicas chocaron y se anularon, Tobi observó con su ojo que la pelirosa junto al perro era en realidad un clon. Eso lo salvó ciertamente, ya que Sakura justo apareció debajo de sus pies con su derechazo cargado de chakra. Tobi la apuñaló en el hombro y vientre, pero la chica le asestó su puño en el brazo izquierdo. El enmascarado salió volando y cayo metros más allá. Se puso de pie con dificultad y observó como Sakura se curaba las heridas con una brillante luz azul surgiendo de ellas. 

-Ella es mejor que Kabuto –pensó Tobi- su regeneración es impresionante. 

El Uchiha intentó moverse y pudo notar que su brazo izquierdo estaba roto. También tres costillas habían sufrido el terrible impacto, Tobi razonó que tan solo un golpe más de ese calibre, y estaría fuera de circulación. Sakura estaba cansada. Los jutsu de agua, la carrera para llegar cuanto antes a las batallas, y las curaciones habían desgastado una buena parte de su chakra. Sin embargo, ese puñetazo acertado lo cambiaba todo. Tobi estaba gravemente herido y no parecía poder absorberse o volverse intangible. Sakura recordó que hace tiempo Naruto le había narrado su lucha contra Pein. Muchos cuerpos controlados por un solo Shinobi. Pero habilidades divididas, eso podía ser una explicación.

-Buen golpe mocosa –señalo Tobi- es una lástima que lo pagaras con tu vida. 

-Apenas te puedes poner de pie… -dijo Sakura sonriendo- solo debo golpearte una vez más, y todo terminara. 

-¿En serio? –Dijo Tobi con soberbia, y tratando de mantener la compostura de tu cuerpo. 

En ese instante unos brazos brotaron de la tierra. Brazos de personas que atraparon a Sakura y parecían elevarse de la tierra. Naruto, Tenten, Sasuke y Kakashi….todos la aprisionaban sin dejarla moverse: 

_-"Te odio" –le decía Naruto._

 _-"Me defraudaste" –le señalaba Tenten._

– " _Estorbo" –susurraba Sasuke.  
_

Ella se desesperó claramente, había caído en un Genjutsu. Alrededor se veía todo oscuro. Tobi estaba parado frente a ella y solo dijo: 

_-Mocosa estúpida, -riendo- ¿Creíste engañarme apareciendo por debajo de mí? ¡Yo he permitido golpearme! Así estarías lo suficientemente descuidada para caer en Genjutsu.  
_

_-¡Me liberaré! –grito rabiosa_

_-¡No antes de morir! –aseguró Tobi- Adiós, ¡AMATERASU!  
_

Las flamas negras surgieron frente a Sakura y avanzaron contra ella. No se podía mover, si las llamas la alcanzaban, ni todo su poder curativo sería suficiente para salvarla. Entonces sucedió el milagro:

-¡ARTE DE SELLO, PALABRA DE MIZU!

La pelirosa sintió una mano en su hombro y pudo ver un brazo con su palma extendida absorber las llamas frente a ella. Kushina Uzumaki, le había salvado la vida. El sello de la pelirroja anuló el Amateratsu y Tobi retrocedió acobardado. 

-Ese arte de sellado….-susurró Tobi seriamente- Supongo que estoy frente a Kushina Uzumaki –dijo con reverencia- es un honor.

-Sakura, ¿Estas bien? –susurro Kushina, ignorando a Tobi 

-Hai, Kushina-sama… –asintiendo- gracias a usted. 

-Terminemos con este idiota, -dijo con gesto cómplice- Naruto nos necesitara pronto.

Tobi se quedó inmóvil, por alguna razón estuvo quieto aunque podía haberlas atacado. De pronto, unas cadenas de Futon surgieron del suelo aprisionando al enmascarado. Sakura y Kushina saltaron sobre él y cargando chakra al máximo nivel en sus puños lo destrozaron de tremendos golpes. Tobi estaba acabado, Kushina se colocó en posición "tigre" y comprobó que no era Genjutsu. 

-¿Por qué? –susurro Sakura 

-Ha sido muy fácil, -admitió Kushina- así que debía comprobar que no fuera Genjutsu. Pero ahora no tenemos tiempo para ver que pretendía hacer. 

De los restos de Tobi, el Zetzu blanco se desprendió. Se arrastró algunos metros ante la mirada neutral de las kunoichi, y finalmente murió. Ambas mujeres ayudaron rato después a levantar a Sai, lo apoyaron en un árbol y Sakura curó sus heridas. Finalmente lo dejaron sentado en la base del árbol y Akamaru permaneció junto a él. Kushina y Sakura partieron a velocidad, rumbo al valle del fin. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Jirayja embistió con un Rasengan en su mano izquierda, Tsunade se movió de lado atrapando el brazo con ambas manos y lo lanzó contra unos árboles y el peliblanco se impulsó caminando de lado en los troncos de tres de ellos. Le lanzó tres kunai hacia la rubia que levantó un pequeño muro de tierra. Las armas quedaron incrustadas y cuando Jirayja se acercó corriendo frontalmente, dos Tsunade salieron por los lados tratando de golpearlo con sus puños derechos. El gama-Sannin desvió los puñetazos con sus manos hacia los lados. Justo una tercera Tsunade surgió de la tierra detrás de su enemigo. Lo aprisionó con sus brazos mientras las dos rubias del frente iban a golpearlo, Jirayja hizo sellos y dijo: 

-ARTE SENNIN, ESPINAS DEL ABISMO

Su cabello lo rodeó haciéndose una coraza de espinas blancas y las tres rubias explotaron. Jirayja vio a la Tsunade real ir corriendo metros más allá por Orochimaru. Y volvió a hacer sellos: 

-DOTON, PANTANO DEL ABISMO 

Un charco surgido en el suelo se interpuso en la carrera de Tsunade que se hundía irremediablemente. La rubia miró a un costado y un clon de Jirayja venía a por ella. 

-¡DOTON, JUTSU PILAR DE TIERRA! –haciendo sellos 

Tsunade creó una plataforma debajo del pantano que la elevó por los cielos, liberándola. Allí arriba era blanco fácil, pero también podía ocultar su jutsu especial. Invocó una pequeña babosa que cabía en la palma de su mano. Era de color verde, rosado y rojo. Justo en ese instante Jirayja atacaba: 

-¡KATON, BOMBAS FUEGO DE SAPO! 

Una gran llamarada dirigida a la parte superior del gran pilar, y Tsunade sonrió usando la técnica de anulación de su sensei Sarutobi. El gran pilar descendió a la tierra tan rápido como fue creado y aprovechando que Jirayja no la veía (aun lanzaba el fuego hacia arriba) creó un clon y le dio la pequeña babosa haciéndolo atacar con ella frontalmente. El clon segundo después enterró en el pecho de Jirayja su puño con la invocación, y el hombre bajo la barbilla sorprendido, quemando al clon de Tsunade frente a él con su llamarada. El verdadera Tsunade estaba a un costado sonriendo. 

-No importan tus golpes –admitió Jirayja- me reconstruye el cuerpo aquel idiota. 

-Por eso mi babosa en tu cuerpo se encargara de ti querido –sonriendo- lo siento. 

El cuerpo de Jirayja quiso atacar y no se pudo mover. Una luz surgió de su pecho destruido y dos puntas de cadenas (con los colores de la babosa) surgieron aprisionando completamente al peliblanco como una enredadera de luz sellada. Tsunade se acercó con cautela, pero las cadenas tenían sello Uzumaki. Kushina le había ayudado para crear esta trampa. Era inamovible. 

-Tu alma esta prisionera, -susurró Tsunade- no más peleas para ti. 

-Gracias, -susurró débilmente Jirayja- ya temía matarte en algún ataque. Acaba con Orochimaru de mi parte. 

Orochimaru estaba realizando sellos y concentrado intentaba no perder sus esclavos en manos del segundo Hokage. Los ayudaba a liberarse del Genjutsu de los sapos y además bloqueaba los intentos del Nidaime por destruir su técnica. De pronto, una de las serpientes que siempre lo rodeaban, le advirtió el inminente puñetazo de Tsunade a sus espaldas. Se movió de lado rompiendo la concentración y sacó debajo de su capa la espada Kusanagi. Tsunade le lanzó tres kunai que la serpiente intentó desviar con su espada. Su sorpresa fue que las armas se quedaron adheridas al filo de su espada. Las miró brevemente, justo cuando explotaron por sellos adheridos en ellas. Orochimaru luego de la explosión, se aferró el costado de su rostro afectado tratando de rearmar su defensa y no pudo evitar tres puñetazos de la rubia. Salió despedido contra unas rocas y quedó estampado en ellas. Había perdido su espada, tirada entre algunos arbustos. No obstante enseguida se recuperó, su cara y brazo dañados se regeneraron rápidamente. 

-Tres kunai con explosivos, -susurró sonriente mirando a su rival a pocos metros- trasformaste en imanes las armas usando chakra Rayton. Muy bien Tsunade. 

La rubia continuó su ataque moviéndose en "zic zac" embistiendo a Orochimaru y a pocos metros de llegar cuerpo a cuerpo pudo notar que las serpientes que rodeaban a su enemigo abrieron sus bocas amenazantes. Desde las criaturas, una lluvia de agujas Sembon envenenadas surgieron directo a la mujer. 

-No me da tiempo… -pensó Tsunade tratando de frenar el impulso de su cuerpo. 

Se detuvo apenas frenando sobre su talones y dio un terrible pisotón al suelo enfrente suyo levantando rocas para defenderse. Detuvo la mayoría del ataque sorpresivo pero aun así, se quitó 4 agujas de una pierna y dos de un brazo. No tuvo mucho tiempo para lamentarse, que ya el cuello estirado de Orochimaru surgió entre el polvo levantado por el pisotón para intentar morderla. Tsunade no se sorprendió, así que lo recibió con un gancho de izquierda al mentón asqueroso deformándole el rostro y lanzándolo lejos. Las manos de la serpiente surgieron a los pies de Tsunade aplicando chakra en forma de cuchillos, lesionándole los tobillos. La rubia gritó y cayó de rodillas al suelo. 

El polvo se disipó segundos después y Orochimaru se movió cercano entre los arboles a recuperar su espada Kusanagi perdida. Cuando la serpiente volvió con su arma tranquilamente, Tsunade ya estaba de pie restablecida de sus heridas. Comenzó a sentirse algo débil, seguro el veneno de las agujas hacia su efecto. De haber recibido todo el ataque de agujas, estaría muerta sin dudas. Las advertencias de Jirayja le habían salvado la vida. Debía ser increíblemente letal ese veneno. Siendo kunoichi medico ella era casi inmune a cualquier tipo de ponzoñosa esencia. Sin embargo, seguramente Orochimaru había creado otra monstruosa formula nueva para vencerla. 

-Estoy emocionado Tsunade ku ku ku,- dijo lamiendo su espada el Hebi Sannin- nunca pensé que combatirte sería tan interesante. Solo puedo preguntarme cuan satisfactorio será matarte al final. 

Ambos sintieron una gran explosión de chakra lejana. Entonces miraron a la zona de los Kage y en esos precisos momentos… 

-¡Lo he logrado! –Gritó Tobirama resoplando de esfuerzo- ¡Liberación del Edo tensei!

Los esclavos que habían logrado escapar al Genjutsu y volver al ataque, en ese instante se detuvieron. Como papeles atrapados por el viento comenzaron a deshacerse poco a poco, muchos incluso sonrieron al verse libres. La técnica conocida como "resurrección impura" estaba acabada. 

El Shodaime y el Sandaime cayeron de rodillas exhaustos. Había sido muy duro todo el combate. Minato observó a los lejos que aún quedaba Orochimaru. Observo a los sapos invocados y los vio agotados. Se dispuso a ir para ayudar a Tsunade y de paso dar tiempo de recuperación al resto de los Kage. Todos estaban muy cansados. A pesar de contar con todo su poder por haber sido totalmente revividos gracias a la técnica del dios de la muerte. Ellos no tenían chakra infinito como si parecía haber tenido cada resurrecto del Edo tensei. El desgaste había sido grande realmente. 

Tsunade sonrió al notar que las tropas de su enemigo se estaban evaporando y dijo al ver toda la escena: 

-Ahora estas solo Orochimaru, -tronando los puños- de esta no te escaparas. Es tu fin. 

-¿Escapar? Ku ku ku ¡Nunca! –Dijo medio chiflado- oculto por ahí esta el Shinigami con el cuerpo que ansío, ¡los ojos que serán míos! 

-Esto se termina ahora, -dijo siniestra la Godaime parándose firme y en postura clara de ataque- no podrás con todos. 

-Tu pelea conmigo aún no se acaba, -aseguró Orochimaru- el Edo tensei no es mi única arma –Haciendo sellos- ¡JUTSU DE INVOCACION! 

En el centro del prado, entre los Kage y la pelea de los Sannin. Una fuerte explosión dio paso a una enorme serpiente. Pero no era como cualquiera. Tenía cuatro patas, un cuerpo ancho y poderoso. Tenía tres cabezas serpentinas que siseaban y escupían feroces. Era aterradora.

-¿Qué rayos es esta cosa? –gruñó Tsunade 

-Un ancestro de Manda –Aseguró Orochimaru- Al morir mi antigua invocación, me vi obligado a buscar otro monstruo. He logrado experimentar un poco y…..ku ku ku. Mi nueva mascota ha surgido al fin. Una bestia conocida como….."Hidra". 

Los Kage abrieron enormes los ojos, la bestia frente a ellos de tres cabezas los observaba con claros signos agresivos. La pelea lejos estaba de finalizar lamentablemente. Esta nueva amenaza, los exigiría al máximo. 

**Fin del capítulo.**


	49. CAPITULO 46

**perdon por el retraso en la conti. estuvo ocupado y no pude editar. solo queda este capitulo y el 47. despues vendra el epilogo de la historia. muchas a mi unico comentarista por la paciencia y la constancia.**

 **CAPITULO 46: LA ÚLTIMA OBRA DE UN ARTISTA**

Naruto aun sigue trasformado en puro viento disuelto en el ambiente. La técnica le exige una gran cantidad de chakra al realizarla, así como a todo lo demás al poder al finalizarla. Sin embargo, cuando se encontraba en su estado incorpóreo, Naruto no perdía energía porque con el modo ermitaño absorbía lo necesario del entorno. Para ser más preciso, el mismo se había trasformado en el entorno circundante. Era una técnica sin debilidades al estar ya activa. Pero cuando teníamos que volver a formar su cuerpo sólido, era gastar todo su chakra. En definitiva era quedar totalmente agotado. Sino vencía a Madara antes de volver a la normalidad, sería su fin.

El Uchiha había salido de sus muros de tierra por falta de oxígeno. Pero además había vuelto a ser intangible. Tocaba, espera que pase el tiempo nuevamente, no se puede hacer nada más. Mientras tanto Madara, esperaba de brazos cruzados en el centro del valle. No se puede vender un Naruto en este estado, pero pronto se puede usar dos personas importantes para él. Las atacarías y la obtención de rehenes para lograr el Uzumaki se hacen sólido.

Ese era el plan de Madara por el cual se venció contra Kushina y Sakura con el antiguo cuerpo de Obito Uchiha. Había sido una lástima lo de Tobi, pero con el Rinnengan aún bajo el poder, pronto había nuevos cuerpos para liderar. Madara en esos momentos pudo ver que Kushina y Sakura se acercaban, quedaban pocos metros para que aparecieran por la zona del valle. Elevó su derecho y su palma comenzó a reunirse una enorme cantidad de chakra. Era el poder de los Biju. No hay tiempo para usar la perfección, pero no se puede recuperar cantidades de chakra en buena cantidad. Naruto no comprendía que Madara intenta atacar al viento, sino que su madre y Sakura se acercaban, con el modo Sennin la lengua que llegar y no sabía qué hacer para protegerla.

-Este ataque borrara de una vez a tus mujeres queridas Naruto -Dijo serio- ¿Te quedaras protegido? ¿O serás ... "Héroe"?

No tuve tiempo de responder que el Uchiha lanzó la esfera comprimida frontal a la llegada de las Kunoichi. Naruto hizo lo que dictaba su corazón. Se trasportó atraves del viento en el camino del ataque de Madara, y volviendo a su cuerpo solido nuevamente, soltó todo el poder que el resto en una desesperada técnica:

-¡FUTON, JUTSU VIENTO ASCENDENTE!

Apoyó sus palmas en el suelo y una corriente brutal de viento comenzó a elevar la esfera de chakra enemiga hacia el cielo, desviándola del camino a las Kunoichi. La bola de energía logró altura y explotó sobre las cabezas de todos sin causar mucho daño. Naruto entonces sonrió y comenzó a sangrar a chorros por sus anteriores heridas. Por la boca, el vientre y sus piernas. Cayó de espaldas al suelo y las Kunoichi que acababan de llegar a su posición, se acercaron desesperadas:

-¡Naruto! -Gritaron- ¡No te mueras mi amor! -Vociferó Sakura tomándolo entre sus brazos.

-Como sospechó ... -susurró Madara a lo lejos- su construcción molecular para volver a ser un sólido, le ha costado todo a su chakra. Y su cuerpo ahora se destruye por las heridas anteriores.

Madara entonces decidió terminar la batalla. Usó Amateratsu sobre los 3 a lo lejos, y Kushina evito el ataque con un sello surgido de su mano. La pelirroja se adelantó unos pasos y gruñía acomodando sus guantes. Estaba agitada y sin mucho poder restante. No le quedaba mucho chakra, pero definitivamente no lo gastaría defendiéndose. Sakura mientras Kushina distraía a Madara, comenzó a cerrar las heridas más graves en el cuerpo de Naruto. Pero pronto comprendió que era como detener el cauce de un rio con las manos. Naruto se moría irremediablemente. Kushina en tanto, combatía a Madara con sus cadenas y clones. Sakura no sabía que más hacer para recuperar Naruto. Y Kushina no duraría demasiado en combate más allá de su rudeza. Fue entonces, cuando Naruto abrió sus ojos de nuevo:

-Sa….kura-chan –susurró desvanecido.

-No hables mi amor… - le dijo llorando- estas muy débil.

-Chakra…..-rogó el rubio- dame…..chakra.

De nada le serviría el chakra, pensó la lógica mental de Sakura. Pero parecía el último pedido de su pareja y no se atrevió a negarlo. Puso su mano en el sangrante pecho de Naruto y le trasfirió una parte de su propio poder. No era mucho, era casi nada. Naruto sonrió viéndose energizado levemente y entonces llevó su mano derecha hacia el hombro izquierdo. Arrancó parte de la camiseta dejando ver un sello. Sakura lo sostenía entre sus rodillas sin entender. El rubio realizó sellos de manos y susurró un nombre. Acto seguido, cerró sus ojos lentamente como vencido por la pérdida de sangre. Pero no fue su fin, ya que una suave luz proveniente del sello en su hombro comenzó a brillar. Esa luz se hizo roja, casi como si la piel estuviera quemándose, y Naruto apretó los dientes adolorido. La técnica le hacía sufrir, era indudable. Sin embargo segundos después, Sakura se quedó con la boca abierta al ver lo que el sello guardaba. Empezó a surgir algo rojo, casi como si algo físico estuviese surgiendo del hombro de Naruto. Era "alguien"…no algo…. Y no podía ser cierto….

-Nee….tal vez te preguntes que hago aquí dentro ¿verdad? –dijo una voz conocida que surgió de sello y miró a una Sakura muy sorprendida.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

La bella muchacha esperaba en el pasillo con impaciencia. Ya llevaba más de una hora que había traído a Kakashi hacia el hospital y cuando los médicos lo llevaron al quirófano, no volvieron a salir. Ino Yamanaka entró también minutos después, y tuvo que hacerse cargo de coordinar los esfuerzos para asistir al ninja copia.

Yuri Nagumo esperó y esperó con lágrimas en los ojos, no tenía la fuerza de moverse. Shizune había llegado con Lord Kazekage muy herido también y ocupaba en quirófano número 2, haciendo hasta lo imposible por salvarlo. Luego de horas interminables, Ino salió de la sala operatoria y partió por el pasillo para ir al otro quirófano. Yuri la siguió por el pasillo y preguntó por Kakashi muy apenada.

-Ino-san, -le decía- dígame como esta. ¿Se pondrá bien? ¿Volverá a despertar?

-No lo sé Yuri-san, -dijo sin ocultar le gravedad- pero si se salva será gracias a que cubriste sus heridas evitando que se desangre.

La niña peliazul se quedó viéndola irse y volvió a su asiento compungida. Esperaría todo el tiempo necesario, la vida entera por saber de Hatake Kakashi. Ino a continuación entró a la sala donde Gaara luchaba por su vida y Shizune tenía 6 médicos asistiéndola. No podían detener el proceso nefasto en el cuerpo del Líder de Suna. Su última técnica había invertido los flujos en su cuerpo haciendo que todos los órganos colapsen uno tras el otro. A pesar de toda la habilidad de los médicos de Konoha. Las probabilidades de salvar a Gaara de la arena, eran mínimas.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Kushina recibió tres puñetazos y cayó al suelo, envió sus cadenas por debajo de la tierra y Madara saltó alto para evitar ser atrapado por ellas. Las cadenas se elevaron siguiéndolo como serpientes, y el Uchiha uso el Shira Tensei para rechazarlas. Se absorbió apareciendo detrás de Kushina (puesta de pie) y al intentar apuñar a la pelirroja, se agachó girando y acertando una patada al vientre de su enemigo. Madara salió volando impulsado por el golpe. Se deslizó en el terreno sin caer a pesar de impacto. Se tomó el propio estomago sorprendido, ese golpe había sido duro. Esa mujer no era débil ni mucho menos, pero podía ver con sus ojos que casi no tenía chakra la Uzumaki.

-Hubiese sido un problema enfrentarla al 100% -pensó el Uchiha- pero por suerte está en las últimas.

Kushina se arremangó el brazo izquierdo, con su palma derecha envió chakra a un sello. La marca se duplicó y el sello apareció también en su mano derecha.

-No me queda nada, -se dijo la mujer- pero lo distraje lo suficiente. Te lo encargo hijo.

Kushina corrió frontalmente y saltó sobre Madara para golpearlo.

-Estúpida… -gruñó el Uchiha- atacarme de frente… BANSHO TENNIN

La mujer fue atraída por la fuerza del Rinnengan contra su voluntad, directamente hacia un largo fierro negro que tenía Madara en su mano como espada. El Uchiha la atravesó finalmente, sosteniéndola suspendida en el aire. El puño retraído de la pelirroja se quedó sin fuerzas y cerró los ojos pesadamente como si hubiese muerto al instante. Madara se descuidó por ello algunos segundos y Kushina en ese momento puso su palma derecha en el pecho de su enemigo. Madara sorprendido reaccionó tarde al contacto. Soltó a Kushina lanzando el fierro de su mano lejos, con todo y Kushina lejos. La mujer quedó tirada un rato y con dificultad a continuación se puso de pie. Aún tenía el largo acero clavado en su vientre. Pero sonreía satisfecha.

-Arte de sellado, -haciendo sellos- MALDICION OJOS DE OSCURIDAD.

Nada ocurrió, salvo el brillo de ambos sellos. (En el pecho de Madara y en el brazo de Kushina) Madara esperaba algún tipo de efecto para empezar a reaccionar. Sin embargo nada había cambiado en su cuerpo o el ambiente circundante.

-tu técnica ha fallado mujer, -dijo el Uchiha- y estas por morir desangrada. Sino te mato primero.

-Tal vez si, tal vez no… -admitió escupiendo sangre Kushina, y se quitó el fierro en su cuerpo tirándolo a un costado- pero tus maravillosos ojos. No te servirán más.

Kushina cerró sus parpados lentamente y al abrirlos de nuevo fue Madara el que comenzó a ver todo oscuro. Segundos después recibió un certero puñetazo y cayó al suelo confundido. ¡Estaba ciego! ¡Era imposible! Kushina lo atacaba y Madara no podía ver nada. Intentó liberarse, intentó absorberse y aun así recibía daño. Estaba ciego, era algo increíble. Madara no sabía que pensar, pero recordó que su rival también tenía el mismo sello en el cuerpo. Así que cerró sus ojos, intuyendo lo correcto. Ahora Kushina tampoco podía verlo.

-Un duelo de ciegos Kushina-sama –asintió Madara- extraña técnica ciertamente. Pero a diferencia suya, yo tengo 7 Biju para que "vean" por mí.

Madara soltó el chakra de las criaturas y una capa de poder multicolor lo rodeó. Comenzó a sentir la presencia de la pelirroja y le devolvió un puñetazo como aviso. Kushina cayó, y ya no se levantó más. Sakura fue hasta ella y comenzó a curarla, retiró los restos del fierro que quedaban en su cuerpo y usando su poder con agua intentó estabilizarla. La pelirroja, aun con sus ojos cerrados gritó:

-¡Acabalo Naruto!

Madara sintió al rubio y retrocedió acobardado. No podía usar el chakra de los Biju para "absorberse". Seria cuerpo a cuerpo y sin poder ver nada. Naruto estaba recuperado de sus heridas. Tenía poco chakra pero estaba sano físicamente.

-Gracias Karin-chan –susurró el rubio mientras combatía.

Kushina quedó completamente sin chakra y el sello de maldición se quebró por la presión de las criaturas en Madara. El Uchiha abrió sus ojos y comenzó a esquivar sin dificultades los ataques de Naruto. El rubio estaba sin heridas, pero cansado.

-Parece que tu madre me distrajo para que no viera tu técnica –dijo Madara a Naruto entre los cambios de golpes- estabas muerto y ahora vuelves a pelear.

-Te contaré como lo hice otro día –ironizo el rubio.

Siguieron dañándose constantemente pero el Uchiha envuelto en el poder de sus criaturas era más rápido y fuerte. Naruto estaba sin remera, varios sellos rondaban en su cuerpo. El combate era algo desparejo pero el coraje del rubio lo equilibraba, sin embargo:

-¡Se acabó Naruto! –dijo Madara parándose y cruzado de brazos- ¡Te he atrapado!

" _Naruto quiso moverse y ya no pudo. Todo se volvió rojo a su alrededor, unos brazos lo atraparon de las piernas y lo dejaron inmóvil._

 _-Genjutsu –dijo el rubio- me atrapó sin el modo Sennin._

 _-Correcto… -aseguró Madara sacando un fierro oscuro- te atrape aquí, y en el mundo real te extraigo al Kyuubi._

 _Naruto intentó liberarse, juntar sus manos para cortar la técnica pero ya estaba firmemente atrapado por los brazos, sin posibilidad de escape. Eran 6 cadáveres putrefactos que lo capturaban"_

En el mundo real, Sakura vio a Naruto inmóvil atrapado en Genjutsu y se dispuso a pelear. Pero Kushina estaba inconsciente, tenía que cuidarla y…Naruto el….no sabía qué hacer. Madara giró la cabeza y vio la intensión de la pelirosa en participar. Y como no quería más interrupciones, enfocó sus ojos en ella un instante y susurró:

-AMATERASU

Las llamas negras fueron a por las mujeres y Sakura respondió atrayendo el agua que pudo del lago cercano, para crear un escudo compuesto de Suiton. Madara la rodeó con las llamas y la chica no podía apagarlas.

-Es inútil mocosa… –se burló el Uchiha a la distancia- las llamas negras arderán 7 días y noches. ¿Podrás mantener tu técnica todo ese tiempo?

Sakura se arrodilló junto a Kushina y le gritaba que despierte, pero la mujer Uzumaki estaba agotada. No se podía mover. La chica pelirosa sostuvo con sus manos la pequeña defensa de agua y se recostó junto a su aliada para reducir su tamaño defensivo y resistir más. Madara se despreocupo de las mujeres a lo lejos, que juzgo ya muertas en cuanto la defensa de agua se extinguiera, y volvió al interior de la ilusión. Donde aún tenía atrapado a su rival más peligroso.

" _Naruto lo vio acercarse y no podía…..resistir. Madara extendió su palma y a un metro del rubio comenzó a quitarle la esencia del nueve colas. Naruto gritaba, se retorcía y una bruma roja comenzaba a salir de su pecho. De pronto, cuando Madara cantaba victoria, el humo rojo se detuvo y volvió al cuerpo de Naruto._

 _-¿Qué paso? –Dijo Madara- ¿Acaso aun no te rindes?_

 _Una voz salió de Naruto, pero no la de él. Era la voz de otro hombre viniendo desde lo profundo._

 _Parece que llego mi tiempo de actuar –susurró la voz- permíteme presentarme._

 _Naruto emitió arcadas como si quisiese vomitar. De pronto infló las mejillas y al abrir la boca una criatura negra y emplumada salió volando. Madara retrocedió y el pequeño cuervo se posó en el suelo frente a él. Una explosión de repente y un pelinegro con capa de Akatsuki estaba frente a Madara. Lo miraba serio y brutal, y las marcas debajo de sus ojos lo distinguían como siempre._

 _-¡Uchiha Itachi! –Bramó Madara sorprendido- ¡Tu estas muerto!_

 _-Una cosa que tendremos en común muy pronto –aseguró fríamente Itachi- pero primero…._

 _Extendió la mano despreocupado y Naruto quedó libre de los zombis que lo tenían. Las ilusiones se evaporaron. El rubio cayó de rodillas y respiraba dificultosamente. Pero estaba libre y el Kyuubi había dejado de ser extraído._

 _-No tengo tiempo para trucos baratos –dijo Madara- le diste parte de tu chakra a este niño. Pero al terminar, lo meteré en un "Tsukuyomi" y terminaré con él._

 _-¿Trucos baratos? –Señaló Itachi -¿Crees que solo le di algo de chakra?_

 _-Itachi...-susurró Naruto_

 _-Cumpliste tu palabra Naruto –aseguró el joven Uchiha- devolviste a mi hermano a Konoha. Lo he visto todo y te ayudaré a vencer como agradecimiento._

 _-¿Qué me vencerás? –Dijo Madara- ¿Tu? ¿Un recuerdo de un Shinobi enfermo?_

 _-La cuestión es…. ¿Sabes la razón de mi enfermedad?-todos guardaron silencio- Enfermé porque había creado un jutsu para matarte, -aseguró Itachi- o para detener a Sasuke cuando se convirtió en un vengador estúpido._

 _-Inténtalo, -dijo soberbio Madara- eres una aparición en un Genjutsu, un fantasma del pasado, nada más._

 _Itachi sonrió siniestro y extendió su mano hacia Naruto. El rubio comenzó a gritar y retorcerse en el suelo, de varias partes de su cuerpo salieron una bandada de cuervos que atacaron a Madara. Se pegaron a él y no lo dejaron moverse. El antiguo Uchiha no se podía soltar. Entonces Itachi concluyo:_

 _-Mi jutsu definitivo, -haciendo sellos- sacrificio del cuervo sangriento, sello eterno del Sharingan._

 _-¡NOOOOO! –gritó Madara sin poder moverse._

 _Itachi se trasformó en un pequeño cuervo que voló directo al Sharingan de Madara y entro en él. Sellado el sharingan eterno para siempre"_

La ilusión se quebró y Madara gritaba aferrándose la cara. Naruto se alejó y poniéndose de pie se dispuso a pelear. Miró a un costado y un montículo de llamas negras ocupaban justo el lugar, donde habían estado su madre y su novia. Naruto se quedó paralizado de dolor. Estaban muertas, Madara las había matado. Su mente se bloqueó y quedó parado frente a las flamas negras sin moverse.

Algunos metros más allá, Madara se movía de un lado al otro aferrándose el rostro. El cuervo había sellado su Sharingan eterno. El ojo que evitaba la muerte. Itachi lo había vencido, ya no había más Uchiha, no habían más ojos, Madara iba a morir. La desesperación le duró algunos segundos. Su plan de dominar el mundo no servía de nada si perdía su inmortalidad. Se detuvo de pronto y recordó a Sasuke. Aún quedaban ese par de ojos. Si por supuesto, aún tenía la chance de completar su plan Ojo de luna. Le quedaban el Rinnengan para luchar, y el chakra de los Biju. Estaba herido por el uso de las criaturas, pero al tener a Kyuubi, se regeneraría. Miró a lo lejos y Naruto seguía con la vista clavada en la tumba de llamas negras.

-Matando sus mujeres, lo he quebrado –pensó el Uchiha- eres mío al fin. ¡SUITON, JUTSU DRAGON DE AGUA! –bramó haciendo sellos

Un torrente salió del lago cercano y golpeó a Naruto lanzándolo contra algunos árboles. El rubio chocó contra un grueso tronco, y se desplomó boca abajo al suelo. Madara sonrió satisfecho, ni había reaccionado al ataque el Uzumaki. Estaba quebrado, destruido mentalmente. Madara camino con tranquilidad hacia el rubio. Ya lo tenía, solo era cuestión de…..

Entre las sombras de algunos árboles a lo lejos, un Shinobi y un perro ninja habían llegado. Sai le sonrió a su "trasporte", el can compañero conocido como Akamaru y le dijo:

-Tenemos que ayudar a Naruto. Me queda mi último jutsu, -acariciando al perro para que se tranquilice y no embista contra la zona abierta del campo- no podemos atacar cuerpo a cuerpo. Si hago mi jutsu y fallamos…..-el perro lo miró como si hubiera interpretado todo- Necesito más chakra del que poseo. ¿Me aportaras el tuyo?

El perro dedicó un suave gemido confirmando su participación. Ayudar a la gran bestia era su prioridad máxima.

-Eres un buen amigo Akamaru, -sonriendo- Kiba estará orgulloso de ti.

El muchacho pálido puso un enorme y grueso pergamino rojo en el suelo frente suyo. Cediendo todo su chakra (y el de Akamaru) al papiro extendido. Extrajo un pincel de su cartuchera oculta y dibujo diciendo:

-ARTE NINJA, QUIMERA DE TINTA

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Minato observó la horrible criatura de tres cabezas y supo que los problemas no hacían más que comenzar. Palpó en su bolso (el que le dio Kushina) y le quedaban unos 6 Kunai, algunas bombas de humo y papeles explosivos. No era mucho, la batalla con los esclavos revividos se habían llevado buena parte del arsenal guardado. Revisó mejor en un bolsillo pequeño encontrando esperanzas.

-Mujer lista –susurró sonriendo.

Extrajo los objetos y era lo esperado. Sin mediar palabra soltó a los compañeros cercanos una píldora de soldado comienzo la suya también. Renovaron fuerzas y esperanzas de poder vencer.

-¡Necesito protección! –Gritó Minato al resto de los Hokage- invocaré a los sapos guerreros, necesito tiempo.

Minato dio un salto atrás alejándose de las batalla y cargando a los ancianos en sus hombros se fusionó con ellos.

-Minato-chan, -suspiró Fukusaku- estoy viejo para estas cosas.

-Necesitamos a Gamabunta y los demás –le dijo sonriendo el rubio- sin Senjutsu no podrá invocarlos.

-Hagámoslo entonces –susurró Shima- solo espero que Naruto-chan no los necesite.

En tanto, los 3 primeros Hokage se abrieron para atacar a la criatura por tres ángulos distintos. Evitaron las cabezas de la hidra que intentaban comérselos y…..

-¡MOKUTON, JUTSU ARBOLES MILENARIOS! –bramó el Shodaime

-¡SUITON, JUTSU ONDA ACUATICA! –gritó el Nidaime

Sarutobi recogió un Shuriken gigante (caído de un esclavo) y dijo:

-¡ARTE NINJA, JUTSU FUUMA SHURINKEN DE LAS SOMBRAS!

La hidra fue asediada por una veintena de árboles que crecían a su alrededor y la capturaban entre sus ramas. Una ola gigante la golpeó de frente aturdiéndola y 100 Shuriken gigantes se incrustaron en su cuerpo y cortaron 2 cabezas de la bestia. Tsunade intercambiaba golpes con Orochimaru y se detuvieron al ver el ataque conjunto de los Hokage.

-Tu criatura no durara mucho –dijo al ver caer las cabezas- después de todo enfrenta a los Hokage.

-Mi criatura apenas comienza a mostrar su poder ku ku ku, si dos cabezas piensan mejor que una….

Ante los ojos sorprendidos de todos, los dos cuellos cercenados comenzaron a regenerarse y dividirse. Ahora la criatura tenía 5 cabezas.

-Esto es malo, –susurraron los Hokage viendo la escena- espero que Yondaime se apure.

Tsunade vio crecer las cabezas de la bestia y comenzó a comprender, y ese descuido de un segundo casi le costó la vida. Pero una voz le advirtió del peligro:

-¡Tsunade, cuidado abajo! –sintió

La rubia saltó hacia atrás un instante antes de que 6 serpientes surgieran de la tierra. Orochimaru las había enviado y al fallar las retrajo ofuscado.

-¡Maldito seas, Jirayja! –Bramó la serpiente- ¡¿Por qué no te mueres?!

-¡¿Y yo que sé?! –Gritó el Gama Sannin –es tu asquerosa técnica, no la mía.

-Jirayja tú…. –susurró Tsunade recién cayendo en la cuenta del asunto- aun estas aquí.

-deben ser las cadenas, -acertó Orochimaru muy intuitivo- aprisionaste su alma, por eso no se fue con el rompimiento del Edo Tensei.

-Acabalo preciosa, -le sonrió el peliblanco- no me iré de aquí antes que él.

Los siguientes minutos la rubia recibió indicaciones de todos los jutsu y trampas que Orochimaru solía usar. El domador de serpientes le insultaba, y le gritaba que se callara mientras eludía con dificultad las embestidas de Tsunade. La rubia comenzaba a agotarse y aunque resistía al veneno en su sangre, este la debilitaba poco a poco. Sin embargo Jirayja le gritaba dándole ánimos y le cubría las espaldas advirtiéndole las tretas que Orochimaru intentaba. Y eso emparejaba el combate.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

En el valle del fin, un grupo de llamas seguían encendidas donde Sakura y Kushina habían estado. Naruto estaba inconsciente boca abajo, tirado algunos metros cerca del lago. Sai y Akamaru estaban ocultos en unos árboles y dándole todo su chakra habían creado una criatura gigante y monstruosa.

Era un cuerpo de león gigante con alas de águila y tres cabezas. Tenía cola de dragón y cada cabeza diferente forma. Una cabeza de dragón, una de serpiente y la última de águila. Las tres disparaban distintas cosas intentando alcanzar a Madara. El Uchiha se vio en dificultades para esquivar la lluvia de agujas Sembon que surgieron de la boca del águila, los chorros de ácido que disparaba el dragón y nubes de venenos provenientes de la serpiente.

Madara intentó repelerla con fuego pero la entraña bestia era rápida y se movía bien a pesar de parecer lenta. Madara tuvo que usar el Shira Tensei para defenderse y comenzaba a agotarse. Creo una esfera de chakra de los Biju y eludiendo un ataque de la Quimera, se la incrustó en el cuerpo. La bestia explotó regando tinta por todo el lugar.

Madara se dijo que era el momento de acabar al "invocador" y detrás suyo la bestia de tinta se reunió nuevamente. Apenas pudo esquivar la acometida de las cabezas saltando alto. En el aire hizo sellos sobre la criatura y dejo caer una poderosa bola de fuego. La bestia pareció recibir todo el ataque y desapareció en el humo.

Sai, oculto entre los arboles sonrió con los ojos cerrados:

-División de ataque, 3 por 1.

Madara cayó al suelo y recibió la embestida de la cabeza de dragón. Salió volando y al intentar contraatacar recibió de lado, un segundo ataque de la serpiente en un cuerpo separado. Cayó, metros más allá y pudo ver a las dos criaturas separadas cada una con un cuerpo.

-maldición, pueden dividirse –dijo al aire- un momento, falta el….

El águila cayó del cielo en picada, pero a escasos metros de aplastar al Uchiha…

-SHIRA TENSEI –gruñó el Uchiha repeliéndola

La criatura voladora explotó en tinta y pronto se reunió en un solo cuerpo nuevamente con las demás criaturas. Madara comprendió el objetivo de la criatura.

-muy listo señor artista, -pensó Madara- esta criatura está buscando que use mi ojo para absorberla. Seguro tiene pensado algo para acabar con mi Rinnengan. Pero tinta, se diluye en agua.

Madara siguió eludiendo y llevó la pelea al lago cercano. La criatura lo siguió y el Uchiha usó el poder de Sachibi para encerrarla en una enorme prisión de agua.

-Hora de matar a tu creador, criatura –dijo resoplando por el esfuerzo.

Con su mano libre creó una esfera enorme de chakra y la llenó de poder. Sai estaba bien alejado pero pensó que esa era era para atacar a la quimera. Lamentablemente Madara lanzó su poder contra la zona donde el perro vigilaba al pelinegro. Ambos estaban agotados, no fue escapar.

-Fue un placer amigo -susurró Sai al perro- lo siento mucho.

La terrible explosión lanzó a ambos muy lejos. Quemaduras irrecuperables, y todo el poder de los Biju. Sai y Akamaru cayeron muertos más allá entre los árboles. La quimera de tinta, se deshizo y llegó a su fin. La última gran obra de un buen artista

 **Fin del capítulo**


	50. CAPITULO 47

**CAPITULO 47: … Y NOS ENFRENTAS A TODOS"**

La explosión que terminó la vida de Sai y Akamaru, logró también despertar a Naruto de su estado de inconsciencia. Jadeaba adolorido y muy agotado. Pero el dolor recorriendo todo su cuerpo no igualaba al tormento de su espíritu. Ya no le quedaba nada en la vida. Sakura-chan y su madre estaban muertas. Era el fin para él y de solo presencia como Madara se acercaba poco a poco caminando hacia su posición, le hacía desear que incluso apurara el paso para darle el golpe final y matarlo. En esos minutos de angustia, su mente retrocedió algunos meses atrás en el tiempo. Su madre Kushina, había colocado en su espalda el más poderosos sello que conocía. El secreto definitivo del clan Uzumaki.

 _Flash back:_

 _Naruto nunca podía controlar el sello, la técnica le explotaba en su cuerpo y generalmente terminaba en el hospital, siendo atendido y recibiendo los regaños de Sakura. Se resignó luego de muchos intentos fallidos a no usarla. Después de todo nunca había sido parte de su estilo y podía usar tanto el poder del zorro como el chakra natural. No obstante por esa decisión, Kushina se cabreó monumentalmente, tanto que le juró a su hijo que no le permitiría comer ramen en un año entero. Obviamente ante tamaña amenaza, Naruto volvió a entrenar con "entusiasmo". Pero aun así y todo, no lo consiguió. Una tarde dos semanas después de haber vuelto a las prácticas de sellos. En el campo donde entrenaban Kushina lo pudo notar tan agotado y frustrado que eligió cambiar a un método más amable de enseñanza. Su hijo yacía de rodillas en el terreno, respirando con dificultad. Y la madre se sentó junto al joven, sonriéndole en silencio le acarició el cabello. A Naruto se le caían las lágrimas de desesperación. Deseaba cualquier cosa del mundo, menos defraudar a su madre. La amaba con todo su corazón, era su única familia. Una madre que había recuperado después de toda una vida solo. ¿Cómo podía fallarle a ella?_

 _Pero Naruto no tenía ni idea del orgullo que la mujer sentía por el:_

 _-ya...ya, -le tranquilizó sonriendo- Deja de sufrir hijo. No me decepcionas si eso piensas…_

 _-Perdón Ka-san, -dijo apenado el muchacho- simplemente no puedo hacerlo. Soy un Baka, todo el mundo lo dice y yo…._

 _-No repitas más esas cosas tontas -le contradijo ahora seria- Si el mundo te subestima, es un problema de ellos. Tú y yo sabemos, que eres un gran Shinobi._

 _-No puedo controlar el sello, no puedo… –dijo resignado Naruto_

 _-Veamos lo que tienes. Controlas el chakra de Kyuubi, controlas el Senjutsu y logras combinarlos cuando la situación lo requiere. ¿Y me dices que no puedes con esto?_

 _-Es diferente, -se disculpó Naruto- es una energía exterior, y al mismo tiempo parte de mí. No encuentro como…_

 _-Es un remolino, -le aseguró Kushina- este sello representa a un remolino._

 _Naruto la miró fijamente y simplemente no le entendía. Ella le sonrió y acariciando su cabeza tiernamente, decidió darle un ejemplo. Entonces creó un pequeño agujero en el suelo frente a ellos de un certero puñetazo. Luego vertió un poco de agua con su cantimplora, y con el dedo usó chakra de viento para ponerla a girar lentamente._

 _-Este es tu chakra, -le indico- en movimiento. Circulando saludablemente por el cuerpo._

 _Luego vertió un poco más de agua en el agujero y continúo haciéndola girar._

 _-el agua ingresante representa mi chakra, se deben unir como uno. No entran en conflicto como sucede con el Genjutsu. Tampoco es chakra propio de ti. Son diferentes sus orígenes es cierto, pero parte de lo mismo. El sello que contiene mi poder, solo guarda el chakra hasta ser liberado en tu cuerpo. Pero es importante la unión de nuestros sentimientos también. Debemos ser uno en espíritu y chakra. Debemos ser solo uno para pelear y uno también para morir juntos de ser necesario. Cuando abras el sello de sangre Uzumaki recuerda siempre, nunca estarás solo, porque el alma de todos los Uzumaki estarán junto a ti para explotar en pleno combate._

 _Fin de flash back:_

Naruto lo recordó todo y su espíritu de batalla resurgió de las cenizas. No se iba a rendir aun estando casi muerto. Aunque solo fuese en la memoria y el chakra, le quedaba el amor y la protección de su madre. Ese sería su golpe final. Madara se acercaba lentamente, disfrutando de la victoria que parecía inminente. Naruto intentó incorporarse pero cayó de bruces nuevamente. Lo intentó una segunda vez retomando el aliento perdido, y jadeando pesado se puso de pie. Madara estaba ya a escasos metros de distancia, de brazos cruzados y observándolo con el Rinnengan. El Uchiha aventuró que su enemigo ya no tenía resto para seguir luchando. No le quedaba nada, y aun así se ponía de pie. Era admirable eso en Naruto Uzumaki, aunque fuese su enemigo.

-¿Tus últimas palabras Naruto?-sugirió el Uchiha

-Si….-aseguró serio el rubio colocando sus manos en posición tigre- _"Pelea con todo tu espíritu mi enemigo. Porque al luchar contra un Uzumaki… nos enfrentas a todos"_ –haciendo sellos- SELLO DE SANGRE LIBERADO, UZUMAKI KUSHINA.

Madara dio unos pasos para atrás esperando algo. Le sorprendió un poco que su rival intentara una técnica cuando ya no tenía chakra para ejecutarla. Y Naruto entonces gritó de dolor de manera espantosa, como si se desgarrara por dentro. Cayo de rodillas por el esfuerzo, y en su espalda emitió una fuerte luz azulada que asemejaba una flama quemándolo desde adentro. El chakra azul se fue trasformando en tonalidades de rojo. Pronto desde aquel origen en el cuerpo de Naruto pudo verse algo rojo. Era como una…. ¿cabeza?

Madara no lo podía creer. Si no estuviera en posesión del Rinnengan, hubiese jurado ser presa de un Genjutsu. Kushina Uzumaki al parecer, estaba surgiendo del interior de Naruto. Su cabeza, sus hombros, su torso. Se elevó por detrás de la cabeza del rubio y su cuerpo quedo formado hasta los muslos detrás de Naruto. Conectado al rubio por la espalda.

Naruto entonces se puso de pie sonriendo levemente, y la pelirroja surgida de su espalda le susurró felizmente:

-Lo has logrado hijo, -sonriendo- estoy muy orgullosa. Sabía que lo conseguirías.

-El chakra de su madre, -observó Madara- guardado en un sello y surgido como si la misma mujer luchara junto a él. El poder de los Uzumaki.

-Mi ataque final, -dijo Naruto cerrando sus ojos- el momento ha llegado.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Minato entró al modo Sennin y sin perder tiempo realizó sellos gritando:

-¡JUTSU DE INVOCACION!

Medio bosque a su alrededor fue aplastado luego de que tres enormes explosiones se produjeran. Minato y los ancianos sapos en sus hombros, aparecieron sobre la cabeza del gran sapo rojo conocido como Gamabunta. A los lados del primero, Gamahiro con sus dos katanas y Gamaken con su escudo y mazo en forma de U completaban el trio de combatientes temibles.

El sapo rojo abrió sus ojos lentamente, lanzó una bocanada de humo y mirando a la hidra frente suyo declaró:

-NO PODRE DECIR NUNCA…. QUE NO ES DIVERTIDO PELEAR JUNTO A TI NARUTO…JE JE JE.

-Persona equivocada Gamabunta, -le sugirió el rubio sobre su cabeza.

-¿MINATO? –Sorprendido- ¿REALMENTE ERES TU? ¿COMO ES POSIBLE?

-Una larga historia viejo amigo, -aclaró Yondaime- te la contaré cuando el trabajo termine. ¡Hokage-sama! –les grito a sus compañeros luchando en el frente.

Los tres primeros Hokage se retiraron del frente, y Sarutobi Hiruzen saltó muy alto situándose sobre Gamahiro. El Nidaime en tanto saltó sobre la cabeza de Gamaken y el Shodaime Hokage se posicionó junto a Minato diciéndole:

-¿Este es el poder de ermitaños de la montaña? -susurró Hashirama sorprendido- impresionante Yondaime.

-¡MUCHACHOS! –Bramó Gamabunta a sus hermanos anfibios- COMENZÓ LA CACERIA DE SERPIENTES.

Dicho esto, Gamabunta dio un salto y comenzó la ofensiva soltando:

-SUITON, ¡JUTSU CAÑON DE AGUA! -escupiendo

Disparó el chorro celeste tan potente como una catarata, que dio en la criatura frontalmente. La hidra retrocedió un par de pasos y frente a ella estaba situado el sapo con escudo bloqueándola. Golpeó violentamente con su mazo a dos cabezas dejándolas aturdidas. El resto de las cabezas intentaron devorarlo rodeando el escudo y en ese instante Gamabunta por la derecha y Gamahiro por la izquierda usaron sus Katanas para cortar todas las cabezas en un solo y demoledor ataque combinado.

El Shodaime (sobre Gamabunta) completó la ofensiva sobre el cuerpo de la bestia:

-¡MOKUTON, JUTSU BOSQUE SINIESTRO!

Bajo la criatura surgieron gruesos arboles espinosos que se enterraron en su vientre abriéndose paso y capturándola desde el interior. Los sapos se alejaron para no ser empalados por las maderas surgidas del suelo y pareció que la gran sierpe no se recuperaría de tal destrozo. Sin embargo…

Orochimaru a lo lejos lanzaba un jutsu de serpientes, obligando a Tsunade a retirarse algunos metros.

-tu bestia está acabada –se burló Jirayja atendiendo ambas batallas- Gamabunta y sus hermanos la destruyeron.

-Se va a recuperar… -dijo serio- siempre lo hace.

-No antes que los ermitaños la conviertan en basura –sugirió Tsunade- y entonces, será tu fin.

Orochimaru sonrió, pero por dentro le preocupaba que la hidra no pudiese seguir entreteniendo a los Hokage antiguos. Todos contra él, sumado a la molestia de Tsunade era peligroso de considerar. Entonces haciendo sellos dijo:

-ya veremos, ¡DOTON, INVOCACION DEFENSA ABSOLUTA!

Tres muros ceremoniales se elevaron entre la serpiente y Tsunade. El primero era verde, segundo amarillos y el tercero era rojo. Eran enormes y sólidos, pero inútiles tácticamente si la rubia rodeaba la posición. La líder comenzó a hacerlo y Jirayja le gritó:

-¡Te pondrá una trampa! ¡Ten cuidado!

-Lo sé –pensó la mujer comenzando a rodear la posición.

Orochimaru no pretendía detener a Tsunade. Solo quería obtener tiempo para extraer un kunai que tenía guardado, uno especial que portaba tubo de ensayo aferrado al filo. El líquido blanco brillante resurgía en su interior.

-Veremos si pueden con esto ku ku ku –rio Orochimaru

Lanzó ese kunai hacia su propia criatura con fuerza y el sello condujo directo al cuerpo de la hidra ese pequeño y misterioso tubo con la formula, penetrando en su cuerpo.

-¡¿Qué has lanzado?! –gritó Tsunade a ver la escena desde lejos.

-Esencia de Gobi querida Tsunade- reía divertido el Hebi Sannin- el demonio invocador. Ku ku ku

La hidra comenzó a brillar segundos después de recibir ese chakra, su cuerpo y cabezas se restablecieron tan rápidos como fueron cortadas. Además se dividieron los cuellos y ahora tenía 12 cabezas para luchar. Su poder físico se había incrementado terriblemente. Se podía notar su piel más endurecida y la velocidad de movimientos aumentadas. Incluso las heridas profundas generadas por los arboles del Shodaime incrustados en su enorme cuerpo, se cerraron y desaparecieron en cuestión de 20 segundos.

-DE ACUERDO… –dijo Gamabunta muy preocupado de lo que veía- NADA DE FILOS.

Corta una cabeza, y dos volverán a combatir en su lugar. Ese era el lema viviente de la criatura. Los Sapos guerreros eran muy conscientes que combatir cuerpo a cuerpo contra ese enemigo con múltiples cabezas, significaba desventaja en cantidad de ataques. 12 cabezas, y el incremento de tamaño y poder evidente que eso acarreaba.

-¡Probemos con fuego Bunta! –grito Minato, que no estaba dispuesto a rendirse fácilmente.

-ARTE ERMITAÑA, JUTSU CAÑON DE ACEITE DE SAPO –escupiendo

Minato iba a lanzar un jutsu de fuego para completar el ataque, cuando la hidra enfocó tres cabezas abriendo sus fauces enormes y dispararon una llamarada de fuego hacia el sapo rojo. El aceite que Gamabunta aún estaba soltando, solo aumento la intensidad del ataque y Minato tuvo que trasportar a Gamabunta con el dios del trueno para salvar de morir achicharrado. Sacrificó casi la totalidad de su chakra tipo natural acumulado, pero salvó a su invocación principal con ese movimiento.

Los siguientes minutos lo intentaron todo. Golpes, jutsu, ataques combinados. Pero las 12 cabezas eran terribles en fuerza, y cargadas con el chakra del Gobi disparaban bocanadas elementales poniendo las cosas de cabeza para los Hokage. Finalmente, y ante aparente inutilidad de los esfuerzos combinados, Minato ordenó la retirada de los sapos. Gamabunta y sus hermanos se retiraron de la zona fingiendo escapar, atrayendo a la bestia un par de kilómetros más allá y entonces los 4 Hokage se reunieron a un costado de esa batalla para decidir qué hacer:

-la criatura evita que los ataques de fuego le lleguen –señaló Minato- cualquier otra cosa la recibe y se regenera.

-No puedo hacerle daño considerable –admitió el Nidaime- mis técnicas de agua son….

-…inútiles –concluyó el Shodaime- también las de madera. Estoy sin chakra para crear arboles con la fuerza necesaria para eliminarla o detenerla.

-Si tuviéramos la oportunidad de golpear con fuego de manera masiva –dijo Sarutobi- la venceríamos al fin.

-¿Pero cómo hacerlo? –Dijo Minato siguiendo la batalla a lo lejos- esa criatura le ve todo con tantas cabezas y ojos por todos lados. 12 cabezas son 24 ojos observando el entorno.

Todos se miraron y respiraban dificultosamente. Estaban acabados, y solo los sapos guerreros habían equilibrado la balanza un poco. Pero la falta de chakra que tenían producto del anterior y brutal combate contra casi 50 invocaciones de Edo tensei, los tenía muy disminuidos en capacidad de pelea. Todos se miraban reunidos en una especie de círculo, como si compartieran una última conferencia antes de la inevitable derrota.

-Si pudiéramos distraerla, -susurró Sarutobi- lanzaría mis técnicas de fuego y con Gamabunta combinados….

-También puedo aportar fuego –asintió Minato- pero aun nos resta que el detalle de distraerla.

-Hermano –dijo Hashirama Senju mirando al peliblanco- tal vez…

-No tengo el suficiente chakra… –admitió serio Tobirama, porque había captado la supuesta estrategia que pensaba el Shodaime- y no existe garantía que realmente funcione.

-¿En que están pensando, Shodaime-sama, Nidaime-sama? –Consultó Minato- ¡Debemos decidir rápido! ¡Gamabunta y los demás no soportaran mucho tiempo!

Minato estaba preocupado por el combate frente a sus ojos. Pero más aún por la batalla que su hijo y su esposa estaban teniendo muy lejos de su presencia. ¡Su familia estaba en peligro mortal! Y él seguía atascado tratando de ganar esta batalla contra un monstruo antológico.

-El Genjutsu que Tobirama-sensei usó contra mí sobre el tejado de nuestra aldea –recordó Sarutobi- "oscuridad absoluta".

-Exacto….la bestia no podrá ver nada -aseguró el Shodaime- vamos bloquear su capacidad de visión absoluta y entonces el fuego….

-Gastaré absolutamente todo mi poder, y además necesitare del tuyo Onii-san –dijo el Nidaime- Lo que también significa….

-Que si Yondaime y yo fallamos en nuestro ataque masivo con Katon…-concluyó Sarutobi entendiendo la reticencia del segundo Hokage- no habrá una segunda oportunidad.

Todos bajaron la vista unos segundos. Nidaime había sido siempre un ninja exclusivamente táctico y calculador. Nunca en toda su vida, salvo en las circunstancias de su muerte claro está, hubiese elegido apostarlo todo en un solo movimiento. Pensaba que tal vez un tipo de combate más furtivo y de guerrilla podía resultados positivos, minimizando el riesgo un poco. Pero los demás estaban inclinados a decidirse por un golpe a todo o nada. Finalmente, fue Minato quien rompió la tensión del silencio:

-Fue un honor… -sonriendo- haber compartido una batalla con todos ustedes.

Todos sonrieron, incluso el Nidaime, jugarían su última carta para buscar prevalecer. Sería la última chance para ellos, la última oportunidad para vencer.

-Por Konoha… –susurró Hashirama.

-Por Konoha… –respondieron los demás.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Tsunade y Orochimaru habían batallado cuerpo a cuerpo duramente. Poco chakra les quedaba a cada uno, pero una notoria ventaja era la que tenía el domador de las serpientes. La invencible espada Kusanagi era un obstáculo insalvable para Tsunade. Además la Godaime estaba herida, envenenada, agotada y a punto de caer. Incluso, la edad fisiológica de los combatientes generaba un desnivel con el paso del tiempo.

-ku ku ku, mi jutsu de inmortalidad me está dando la victoria Tsunade –sonrió la serpiente comprendiendo el combate a largo plazo- Estas vieja y débil, de lo contrario esta batalla duraría mucho más.

-Tiene razón… -pensó la líder aunque no lo admitiría ni bajo tortura- estoy casi acabada. Pero no me iré de sin llevarlo conmigo.

-Tus golpes ya no producen el daño necesario –continuo Orochimaru- No te queda nada, ku ku ku.

Tsunade miró de reojo y en la lejanía los sapos estaban en graves dificultades. Los Hokage parecían haberse retirado momentáneamente. ¿O acaso habían sido derrotados? No se podía saber sin ir a investigarlo de cerca. Miró a su rival enfrente y la espada Kusanagi no la dejaría acercarse lo suficiente. Era el arma indestructible de Orochimaru, era una garantía de….

De pronto lo razonó, era la confiable e invencible arma para Orochimaru. Si se creaba la oportunidad indicada, el domador de serpientes no dudaría en usarla. No tenía razón para temer a Tsunade si esa espada estaba de por medio. ¿Cierto? Eso también podía ser una desventaja. Un arma de doble filo.

-Acabaré contigo… –dijo la rubia planeando una estrategia- esa espada no puede cortarlo todo. La detendré definitivamente.

-¿Pero qué dices? –Gritó soberbio Orochimaru- ¡Es la espada invencible! No puede detenerla, no puedes bloquearla, solo huir de su presencia. Ku ku ku.

-Vamos a probar que te equivocas… -dijo Tsunade sonriendo.

Un pequeño escudo formado con chakra tipo Doton se elevó del suelo frente a la rubia, ante unos cuantos sellos. Ella lo tomó entre sus manos, y lo arrancó del suelo quedándose con esa protección. En su brazo izquierdo lo tenía para cubrirse supuestamente, mientras que amartillaba el puño derecho listo para golpear devastadoramente. Entonces salió corriendo con su enemigo, atacando imprudentemente de frente.

-¿Ataque frontal? –Dijo Orochimaru- ¿contra la espada Kusanagi? Los años no solo te volvieron más vieja, sino también senil. Definitivo que quiere morir. Y yo… ku ku ku… la pienso complacer.

Tsunade corriendo frontal…. estaba frente a él y…

-¡MUERE! –gritó la serpiente lanzando una estocada profunda.

La espada atravesó el escudo de roca como si fuera un papel, y también el cuerpo de Tsunade fue atravesado de lado a lado, todo en un mismo ataque. Ella abrió los ojos con gesto de sorpresa y su jutsu de juventud se deshizo poco a poco dando muestras que habían agotado tanto su vida como su chakra. Orochimaru sonrió al ver caer hecho trizas el resto del escudo de roca. El brazo derecho de Tsunade cayó pesado a un costado sin más fuerzas y escupió sangre la mujer declarando su supuesta derrota. Sus energías la habían abandonado.

-¿Con que me detendrías no? –Siseó Orochimaru que ahora estaba muy cerca de ella- que buen plan.

Intentó sacar la espada del cuerpo de ella y no pudo. Hizo fuerzas para desatascar el arma del cuerpo de su ex compañera, pero lo que Orochimaru no veía era que la mano izquierda de la rubia se lo impedía atrapando el filo por detrás de su propio cuerpo. Entonces, sin apenas elevar su cabeza Tsunade uso su mano derecha para hacer sellos enfrente. Elevo la vista sonriendo y dijo:

-Dije que detendría tu espada, nunca dije como lo haría. ¡ARTE NINJA, LIMO ACIDO!

Tsunade escupió de la boca una poderosa descarga de ácido corrosivo verde sobre su rival. El cuerpo de Orochimaru comenzó a derretirse instantáneamente, y a los gritos se revolvió en el suelo incapaz de restaurarse. Pronto dejó de gritar y moverse. Orochimaru había caído esta vez para siempre. Tsunade también se desplomo al suelo y con dificultad, casi sin fuerzas, se quitó del vientre la espada de su enemigo. Usando lo que le restaba de chakra en su cuerpo, cerró la gran herida de su vientre y después quedó inconsciente.

Los muros de los alrededores antes invocados por Orochimaru habían caído, y Jirayja vio toda la escena frente a él con desesperación. No podía moverse, estaba aún prisionero por las cadenas selladas. Pero al menos, había atestiguado la definitiva caída de Orochimaru. Aunque lamentablemente, también parecía estar presenciando la posible muerte del amor de su vida. Tsunade Senju había obtenido una victoria y concretando una venganza, aunque tal vez había sacrificado la vida en el proceso.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Algunos kilómetros más allá, Nidaime Hokage creaba la oscuridad absoluta que no dejaría ver a la Hidra. Minato y Sarutobi unían sus poderes en la cabeza de Gamabunta para crear un feroz y definitivo incendio incontrolable. Los hermanos sapos habían cercenado las cabezas aprovechando la ceguera de la bestia y se retiraron antes que el fuego arrase con todo.

Cuando el humo se disipó, kilómetros de devastación y la criatura derretida le dieron el matiz definitivo al combate. Los sapos, agotados sus poderes explotaron viajando rumbo al monte sagrado. Los cuatro antiguos líderes de Konoha, con dificultad caminaron uno junto al otro tratando de volver a la zona donde Tsunade estaba. Tardarían algunos minutos en llegar, y no sabían que la Godaime Hokage había cumplido y derrotado al enemigo. Las batallas de los Hokage y Sannin habían terminado.

Algunos metros más allá del cuerpo derretido del que fue alguna vez Kabuto Yakushi. Metros más allá del escenario de su caída, una pequeña serpiente blanca reptaba entre los arbustos huyendo del lugar. Se alejaba de su derrota. Pero el alma de Orochimaru volvería algún día en otro cuerpo, su ambición no tenía límites y subsistiría a todos los percances y…

Sin que pudiera evitarlo o siquiera darse cuenta de ello, un pie apareció de la nada aplastó a la serpiente dando por terminada su vida. El hombre de largos y blancos cabellos espinados, cuernos rojos y mirada vacía, sonrió torcidamente bajo su máscara al ver el alma de Orochimaru escapar de la pequeña criatura. Entonces, con su daga sagrada cortó el hilo de existencia y acto seguido la absorbió por su boca directo al estómago, directo al octavo infierno.

-MUCHA SABIDURIA EN TUS PALABRAS MORTAL… -bramó Shinigami- "EL GENIO OBSERVA A LOS TONTOS PELEAR POR EL"

El dios cerró sus ojos luego de la tarea de captura cumplida, y el cuerpo de Sasuke Uchiha recuperó su cabello oscuro y rasgos normales. Cayó desmayado respirando con mucha dificultad. Sus signos vitales estaban cayendo poco a poco. No pasaría mucho tiempo, para que le llegara el fin. Había agotado casi todo su chakra y tiempo. Mientras tanto kilómetros más allá, los 4 Hokage que caminaban de regreso hacia la zona donde se encontraba Tsunade Senju, también cayeron inconscientes.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

En un lugar oscuro, a las puertas de primer infierno. El dios de la muerte apareció frente a 5 encapuchados. Los 4 Hokage, y Sasuke Uchiha lo observaban sin entender cómo llegaron allí.

-ME HAN SERVIDO CON LEALTAD… -dijo el dios solemne- ME HE DIVERTIDO. COMO HACE MILENIOS NO OCURRIA. LA TIERRA ES UN LUGAR AGRADABLE, PARA IR DE VISITA.

-Mi señor –dijo Sarutobi Hiruzen- ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

-HASHIRAMA Y TOBIRAMA SENJU –señaló el dios- SI BIEN LES HE DEVUELTO LA VIDA POR ALGUNAS HORAS….LAS LEYES DEL TIEMPO NO PUEDO QUEBRANTARLAS –Los mencionados asintieron- SI RETORNARAN A LA TIERRA SIN MI PROTECCION, LA EDADES REALES DE USTEDES SE MANIFESTARIAN EN CUESTION DE HORAS. SERIAN CADAVERES EN POCO TIEMPO.

-¿Seguiremos estando aquí? –Preguntó el Shodaime.

-NO SERA NECESARIO… -aseguró el dios- SUS ALMAS FUERON ARRANCADAS DEL DESCANSO ETERNO CONTRA SU VOLUNTAD. SU PROXIMO VIAJE LOS LLEVARA A LA TIERRA SAGRADA DE KAMI-SAMA ADONDE PERTENECEN. EN CUANTO A USTEDES DOS –mirando a Minato y Sarutobi- EL CASTIGO EN EL OCTAVO INFIERNO HA SIDO PURGADO EFECTIVAMENTE. PUEDEN VOLVER A LA TIERRA SI LO DESEAN. SUS CUERPOS TOMARAN EN ALGUNAS HORAS, LA APARIENCIA QUE POR EDAD DEBERIAN TENER DE NO HABER CAIDO EN EL INFIERNO EN PRIMER LUGAR.

-Mi señor… –dijo Sarutobi- Yo era un hombre muy anciano cuando llegó mi muerte. ¿Todavía tengo tiempo de vida?

-ESCASO COMPARADO CON OTROS MORTALES, PERO AUN TE QUEDA ALGO. MI LISTA NUNCA MIENTE.

-¿Puedo pedirle un favor en lugar de mi retorno a la vida?

El dios sonrió divertido dentro de su máscara. Usualmente no le importaría menos lo que un mortal deseara o dejara de desear. Pero en esa increíble ocasión estaba de tan buen humor, que escucharía aunque no tuviera la necesidad.

-HABLA MORTAL, Y VEREMOS SI VALE LA PENA ESCUCHAR.

Sarutobi no habló. Siempre había sido un político muy hábil en vida. Y del tiempo terrible cerca del Shinigami, había aprendido que el dios de la muerte por alguna razón detestaba el sonido de la voz humana. Entonces, para aumentar la posibilidad de lograr efectivo su deseo. Simplemente dejo el pensamiento firme en su mente. El dios podía leer los pensamientos, y así fue como le trasmitió un deseo. El dios segundos después respondió mentalmente que podía hacer eso, pero no entendía por qué lo pedía. Entonces Hiruzen Sarutobi sonrió y ante la confusión de los demás argumentó en voz alta sin poder evitarlo:

-Porque si revive el en mi lugar, dos personas serán felices.

El dios asintió sin comprender realmente el motivo ulterior de ese mortal. Pero accediendo a su pedido como obsequio a esa batalla legendaria que había disfrutado en directo. Entonces Los 4 Hokage desaparecieron del lugar como luces en la oscuridad infinita. El alma de Minato regresó a su cuerpo en el mundo mortal. Mientras que los 3 restantes se fueron con Kami-sama. Pero aun restaba Sasuke Uchiha que por la sorpresa de todo lo visto en las puertas del infierno, ni un pelo había movido.

-UCHIHA SASUKE, EN POCOS MINUTOS TU CUERPO MORIRA –sonriendo- Y TAMBIEN ENTRARAS AL INFIERNO PARA CUMPLIR TU PARTE DEL TRATO.

-He cumplido mi parte, -dijo neutro el pelinegro- Orochimaru está muerto. Su alma te pertenece ahora.

-HAS CUMPLIDO SOLO LA MITAD DE PACTO –le contradijo el dios- UCHIHA MADARA TAMBIEN TENIA QUE VENIR A MIS DOMINIOS.

-Aun me queda tiempo, -aseguró el Uchiha- se bien que Naruto lo vencerá.

El dios no había arrancado el alma de Sasuke de su cuerpo totalmente, porque comprendía que Madara aun podía morir y caer bajo su influencia. Con su poder omnipresente estaba al tanto del combate entre su objetivo (Uchiha Madara) y el mortal Uzumaki Naruto. Habiendo eliminado el sharingan eterno y solo restando la actual vida de Madara, existía la posibilidad de la muerte cercana. Pero si Madara vencía a Naruto, el dios de la muerte no iba a permitir que Sasuke viviera para entregar esos ojos a manos de Madara. Era un hecho que todo dependía de lo rápido o lento de la muerte. Porque llegar a su territorio, era ley del Shinigami que Madara llegaría tarde o temprano a cumplir.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Algo alejadas del combate Madara-Naruto, más precisamente del otro lado del lago en el valle del fin. Sakura despertó tosiendo medio ahogada. Se arrodilló rápidamente y junto a ella, Kushina continuaba inconsciente. Puso dos dedos en el cuello de la pelirroja y pudo notar el pulso estable. Estaría bien, solo que se encontraba sin una gota de chakra. Estiró su mano y un poco de agua en el lago cubrió su cuerpo. Las heridas, cortes y quemaduras se esfumaron. Luego usó el mismo sistema en Kushina y la restableció físicamente por completo. Sakura escuchó a lo lejos la explosión poderosa que acabó con las vidas de Sai y Akamaru. Eso era tanto bueno como malo. El silencio hubiese significado algo terrible, como la falta de una pelea. Pero las explosiones tampoco eran para festejar.

-el combate sigue… –susurró convencida- mi Naruto no se rendirá jamás.

Brevemente Sakura recordó la mortal prisión de flamas negras que casi había acabado con su vida minutos antes, y como había escapado de ella milagrosamente:

 _Flash back:_

 _Sakura sostenía el escudo de agua con ambas manos y lo redujo en tamaño para resistir más. Las llamas negras no se detendrían. Era cierto que arderían 7 días y noches, así que la pelirosa hizo su último intento. Comió una píldora de soldado y creó un clon de sí misma al que puso a sostener el escudo. Tenía pocos segundos y no debía equivocarse. Dejó de ayudar al clon para sostener la defensa y con su control de tierra tomó a Kushina junto a ella y se enterraron juntas en un agujero bajo la tierra, evitando así las consecuencias del domo colapsándose sobre sus cabezas._

 _Estaban tan cerca del lago que surgieron dentro de él, y nadando con todo lo que le quedaba de fuerzas, Sakura arrastro a la pelirroja más allá de la posición de las estatuas, más allá del combate y de las explosiones. Debía poner a salvo a Kushina-sama y así lo hizo. Pero al lograr sacarla del agua, su propio agotamiento le ganó y quedó boca abajo inconsciente algunos minutos._

 _Fin del flash back:_

Kushina abrió sus ojos en ese momento, y observó a la chica pelirosa a su lado.

-Chakra…-mascullo débilmente la Uzumaki- dame…

-No Kushina-sama –dijo la chica preocupada- se encuentra muy débil y no debe mover…

-Dame chakra niña….para abrir un sello…

Sakura la miró sin entender, y absorbiendo del agua cercana le trasfirió lo poco que pudo. La pelirroja hizo sellos de manos y dijo:

-SELLO DE SANGRE LIBERADO, UZUMAKI… KARIN.

El hombro izquierdo de la mujer sufrió el mismo efecto que Sakura había visto antes con Naruto. Increíblemente el chakra contenido de Karin, tomaba la forma de la misma pelirroja cuyo cuerpo materializado, estaba unida a Kushina por una cadena de viento.

-Nee…. ¿tal vez te preguntes que hago aquí cierto? –volvió a decirle Karin a Sakura como un deja vú, que esta vez ya no sorprendía tanto como la primera vez.

-Dame tu brazo niña –le dijo Kushina a la aparición.

Karin entonces se acercó rápidamente sufriendo la mordida y su cuerpo desapareció en una luz azulada. Si tuviera que compararlo con alguna técnica antes vista, Sakura rápidamente lo igualo con los clones de sombra. Tan rápido como aparecían se retiraban ante la pérdida de chakra. Pero estos, "clones" entregaban características personalizadas de su usuario original. Mientras Sakura reflexionaba lo maravilloso de la técnica, Kushina Uzumaki había recuperado parte de su chakra para por lo menos moverse, y también para pedir refuerzos como era su intensión.

-increíble… –dijo Sakura mirando a la pelirroja ya de pie y moviéndose casi normalmente- como si los Uzumaki fueran pergaminos humanos.

-ni yo lo hubiera explicado mejor –le sonrió Kushina a la joven médico- me tomo mucho tiempo hacerle entender eso a mi hijo, y tú lo explicas con solo verlo actuar. Muy lista niña.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

En tanto Naruto, con el chakra materializado de su madre, atacaba con una gran cantidad de cadenas Futon a un Madara en retirada. El Uchiha estaba en las últimas, había absorbido demasiado del chakra de los Biju y su cuerpo ahora pagaba el precio. Tenía la capa de poder defensiva de las bestias, pero sabía que las cadenas selladas podían atravesarlo de cualquier manera. Mientras su madre batallaba manipulando sus cadenas, Naruto se mantenía quieto y de ojos cerrados. Madara creía que su enemigo necesitaba concentración y quietud para usar ese "clon" de la madre, pero lo descartó de plano cuando comenzó a leer los labios de ambos rivales conversando a la distancia:

-¿Naruto que haces? –Dijo la mujer- siento que me quitas chakra.

-No tengo del mío Ka-san… -serio- y necesito todo lo que pueda conseguir.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Senjutsu.

-Entonces apresúrate porque se…

-¡¿Con que modo ermitaño no?! –Gritó Madara advertido de la situación- eso lo veremos.

Se lanzó elevando el poder de las criaturas y atravesó la defensa de cadenas Futon que le proponía Kushina. Naruto no se movía, Madara estaba cerca y…..

-¡Estás muerto! –estirando un brazo con un largo hierro oscuro.

El hierro atravesó a Naruto de lado a lado, Kushina desapareció en su espalda y el rubio dijo:

-Hasta aquí has llegado Uchiha –sonriendo

La mano izquierda de Naruto se aferró al acero oscuro y la derecha creó una bola de energía verde. Era como un Rasengan, pero creció y creció hasta tener el tamaño de Oodama Rasengan. Naruto absorbió el chakra de las bestias que había usado Madara a través de fierro oscuro y lo unió al natural que había creado en su cuerpo. Madara intentó retirarse de la cercanía, pero las cadenas de Futon que restaban desprendiéndose del Uzumaki, se lo impidieron rodeándolo.

-¡¿Qué haces?! -Grito desesperado -¡Suéltame!

-Choque de energías Uchiha. El caos de las criaturas contra la naturaleza. ¡Vete al infierno!

-¡tú también vas a morir! –declaró desesperado Madara que no podía soltarse.

-y la guerra habrá terminado…..-dijo Naruto mirándolo terriblemente furioso, y el espíritu de todo el clan Uzumaki pareció materializarse tras el rubio a los ojos de Madara.

La esfera se hizo oscura tal como era el poder de Kyuubi, pero esta despedía rayos y luces multicolores por los distintos Biju aportando a la mescla inestable. Madara supo que no tenía elección y se dispuso a usar el poder del Rinnengan para intentar absorber el poder que se acumulaba frente suyo. Sin embargo, su capacidad para tomar esa energía absorbió la mitad de la poderosa esfera, quedando desbordada por el creciente poder explosivo que pronto iba a eclosionar. Parecía que los Uzumaki, los Biju, incluso la naturaleza estaban en su contra. Entonces fue cuando Madara supo realmente, que su hora había llegado.

-La victoria es tuya….Uzumaki Naruto….-bajando los brazos- donde todo comenzó, todo ha de terminar.

Naruto estaba exhausto y cayó de rodillas frente a la palpitante esfera atrapada en el vórtice de absorción que proponía el Rinnengan. Cerró los ojos y solo sintió que alguien lo abrazaba por detrás.

Una explosión tremenda barrió con todo en 200 metros a la redonda, como si la energía explotara y se comprimiera tan solo para explotar más fuerte. Una luz cegadora, árboles y media montaña con el rostro de Madara desaparecieron. En el cielo, a gran altura por sobre el humo reinante, 7 luces de variados colores escaparon liberadas. Los 7 Biju regresaban a su mundo. Al lugar donde jamás tuvieron que haber venido. El portal estaba cerrado, el lugar olvidado y enterrado. El final brutal de la batalla, al fin había llegado.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Del otro lado del lago en el valle del fin, un guerrero de dorados cabellos apareció de la nada misma con su hijo en brazos. Kushina abrazó a su esposo que cayo extenuado al suelo por los dos dioses del trueno que tuvo que usar rápidamente. Kushina había usado el sello en su kunai para llamarlo y guiarlo. Minato apareció y luego fue por Naruto. Al traerlo, al alejarlo del trágico final de Uchiha Madara, le había salvado la vida.

Sakura tenía a Naruto en el suelo, revisándolo desesperada. Pudo notar los nefastos efectos de la terrible técnica de unión de energías opuestas. Su cuerpo estaba destrozado al mesclar los chakra, y además la herida última producida por el hierro de Madara estaba cercana al corazón. Él iba a morir. Kushina y Minato sentado cerca de la posición tendida del joven, lo supieron tan solo por las lágrimas de Sakura. Naruto iba a morir. Sakura extendió sus dos manos al lago y una luz azulada la rodeó. No iba a permitir que Naruto se fuera. No lo dejaría partir a la otra vida. Había una última promesa por cumplir. Y ella había estado preparada desde años para completar su trabajo.

-Equilíbrate con él Sakura… -pensaba dándose ánimos la pelirosa antes de actuar- Deja de llorar como una niña, deja de ser un estorbo. Eleva tu chakra al máximo. Junto a Naruto, a través de él, siempre por él.

El cuerpo de Sakura brillaba intensamente cuando se montó sobre Naruto a la altura de la cintura. Había aprendido a controlar el agua, no por ser más fuerte. Esa fue una consecuencia secundaria. En realidad había aprendido a controlar y absorber energía del agua porque la técnica prohibida proveniente de Sunagakure, requería igualarse al poder del paciente.

Yuri hace tiempo lo supo en su corazón. Le enseño a su amiga por esa razón. Sakura Haruno miró a los padres del amor de su vida durante un momento breve, y sabiendo que posiblemente ya no despertaría nunca más les sonrió al decir:

-Cuando Naruto finalmente despierte….-señalo concentrando hasta la última gota de su chakra en la técnica- díganle que siempre estaré en su alma. Siempre estaremos juntos. ¡JUTSU DE SANACION, FUSION DE CORAZON!

Sakura se inclinó sobre el rubio, y de boca a boca le dio un beso de vida. Transfirió la mitad de su ser dispuesta a compartir el dolor. Segundos después, ante el nerviosismo y las lágrimas de los padres de Naruto; Sakura se desplomó sobre el rubio y ya no abrió más sus bellos ojos. Una vez más unieron sus mentes y corazones para tratar de sobrevivir. Compartir las heridas era la única manera, siempre juntos hasta el final.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

A varios kilómetros de los Uzumaki, Tsunade abrió sus ojos color miel y pudo notar las copas de los arboles moviéndose sobre ella. El sol brillaba entre las hojas y alguien la tenía entre sus brazos. Enfocó la vista un poco, dañada al principio por la luz externa. Y sinceramente lo que vio, le parecía un sueño. Un hombre de cabellos blancos, marcas características, y la sonrisa patente de su eterna alma optimista.

-Veo que has despertado Tsunade –le dijo con su tono tan característico- es un alivio.

-¿Ji….rayja? –dijo casi rompiendo en llanto.

-Así es preciosa….el galante Jirayja ha vuelto por ti.

-Estoy muerta –dijo obedeciendo a la lógica Godaime que no podía creer la situación- ¿no he logrado….curarme?

-Te has curado y luego te has desmayado –le sonrió el peliblanco- lo vi todo desde mi prisión sellada.

-Estas….tu estas….-llorando

-si mi amor…..estoy vivo…-frenándose y elevándola de la espalda- volví solo por esto.

Jirayja hizo lo que había deseado toda la vida. Besar los carnosos labios de la princesa Senju y no morir en el interior. Ella correspondió a su pasión finalmente. Los brazos de Tsunade rodearon su cuello y al separase, notó que no tenía encima su jutsu de juventud.

-Ay…..Kami. No tengo chakra –pensó la mujer

-No lo necesitas… –adivino el Gama-Sannin por el gesto de la mujer- tengo entre mis brazos, a la mujer más hermosa de la tierra –Sonriendo- y no la dejare escapar nunca más –aclaro por si hacía falta.

Ella se sonrojo como una jovencita, el corazón le latía tan fuerte que tuvo miedo de golpear con él al hombre frente a ella.

-¿Cómo…-dijo la rubia sin dar crédito- dime cómo?

-Sarutobi-sensei… -la aclaró Jirayja- me pidió perdón de una buena forma. Él logró cambiar algunos pocos años de su vida. Por muchos de la mía. –sonriendo

-Te amo… –le dijo desesperada la rubia y lo beso profundamente- no te separes nunca más de mí.

-Recorrí el camino más oscuro Tsunade…- le susurro el hombre- y tenerte aquí entre mis brazos, hace que todo valga la pena princesa.

El la siguió cargando todo el camino, y ella se aferró al hombre inmensamente feliz. En su mente no pudo parar de agradecer a su antiguo sensei, tamaño regalo para ella. Como casi siempre, Hiruzen Sarutobi tuvo finalmente la razón. Al devolver la vida a Jirayja, eran dos las personas felices. Dos eran los que estarían vivos de nuevo.

La vida misma recuperaba el color para Tsunade en ese largo camino de regreso a Konoha. Se juraron amor eterno, se juraron no volver a separarse nunca. Jirayja le juró no abandonarla, Tsunade le juró no volver a esconder sus sentimientos. Siempre juntos, una promesa aprendida y compartida por sus jóvenes estudiantes. Un largo camino a casa, un largo camino a Konoha.

 **Fin del capítulo.**


	51. EPILOGO, PARTE 1

**EPILOGO: UZUMAKI VS UCHIHA EL FINAL, PARTE I**

14 años después:

Las 5 en punto en la mansión Uzumaki. El hombre de dorados cabellos le dio el biberón a su pequeño retoño entre sus brazos, sentado junto a la mesa del comedor. Presente también en esa zona de la casa, Kushina Uzumaki que padecía de insomnio. Así que madre e hijo, solían encontrarse en el comedor en el horario de madrugada mientras el pequeño Minato comía a gusto. Naruto no necesita alarmas para despertar por su hijo. 15 minutos antes que Minato comenzara a reclamar atención desde su cunita, el padre ya tenía listo el botellón con leche para evitar el llanto demandante. Entonces dio de comer al niño, y acto seguido lo llevo a dormir. Dejando en ese comedor a Kushina enfrascada en lectura de pergaminos ninja antiguos, que estudiaba para enseñar a sus nietos nuevas técnicas.

Al volver a su habitación Naruto minutos después, su vista quedó plasmada en la escultural figura durmiendo boca abajo en su cama. El largo y lacio cabello rosado cubría su rostro y casi toda la espalda. La blanca sabana solo cubría la desnudes en la mujer de la cintura para abajo. El resto, era la gloria misma. Naruto fantaseó brevemente sobre comenzar a dar besos en esa piel blanca y hacer mañana un gran comienzo. Pero tenía trabajo en las horas y que lo quería y quería en la actividad de oficina. Rodeó la gran cama caminando despacio, y saliendo al balcón respiró el aire fresco de Konoha. Aún no amanecía, tocaba aprovechar las horas regaladas por el niño ya no despertaría hasta la entrada la mañana.

-Hola -susurró la pelirosa abriendo un ojo.

-Buen día -respondió el hombre con sonrisa incluida.

Ella se correspondió con la sonrisa y estirando su brazo hacia la cama con una señal. Naruto se acercó a aceptar el llamado silencioso, se recostó y su esposa no tardó en aferrarse a él; descansando el bello rostro contra el pecho del rubio.

-¿El bebé? -Consultó ella.

-Lo dejó dormido, -respondió el cerrando los ojos- le di el biberón hace 15 minutos.

-Era mi turno -suspiró con culpa la mujer- ¿Cierto?

-No quise despertarte Sakura-chan ... -respondió sin drama

Sakura Uzumaki sonrió ampliamente, los años pasaban y su marido era igual de atento con ella. Jamás en la vida agradeció tanto una decisión personal, como haber elegido un Naruto Uzumaki. De pronto grabaron algo en el medio de su felicidad, un asunto pendiente que llevaban algunos días abusando. Se montó una hojarasca sobre él, y se desnudó como se recorrió con sus palmas sobre el pecho de su esposo. Sentada en el lugar apropiado, y solo con los interiores de su marido impidiendo el contacto deseado.

-Naru ...-Susurró sensual- ¿Naru? ...- volvió a intentarlo- ¡Naruto! -Le dio una bofetada en la cara.

-¿Qué pasa amor? -Preguntó entre dormido.

-Tengo ... siento "ganitas" -ronroneó sexi la mujer.

-Debo dormir un poco más amor -respondió el, sin abrir los ojos.

-Pero yo tengo "ganitas" -reafirmó Sakura deuscándose poco a poco.

El no respondió a las intenciones de su mujer, sonrisa suave y país de los sueños sin retorno.

-¿Naru? ...- insistió Sakura- ¡Naruto! -Golpe en la cara.

-¿Eh? ... ¿Porque me golpeas Sakura-chan? Haber levantando el cuello y abriendo los ojos con esfuerzo.

-Te he dicho que tengo "ganitas" -señaló rotunda.

-Pero cariño ... estuvimos casi toda la noche con ...

Ella gruñó con mirada penetrante, y el rubio cortó el parlamento inmediatamente. Era mala idea hacerla enfurecer, los años no modificaban ese pequeño detalle de la relación.

-¿Me dejaras ... .alborotada? -Moviendo las caderas de manera sexi.

-Amor ... -le sonrió Naruto- ¿Te ocurre algo verdad?

Ella se puso serio, había una intensión oculta pero ingenua se preguntó ¿Cómo lo había descubierto?

-sabes que nada te niego Sakura-chan ... -prosiguió él- Pero hace tres días que estas sobre mí toda la hora y sin pausa. Y generalmente suelo estarte rogando -sonriendo

-Ahora que él bebe ha crecido un poco más, -se atajó ella- es natural que yo me sienta ...-Sonrojada.

-Aja ... -sin creerle- ¿Y hace una semana atrás, era muy pequeño?

Sakura se levantó de su posición y yendo a un rincón de la cama hizo un puchero para sentarse, comenzó a hacer circulitos con un dedo en las manos y se declaró con nube de depresión:

-Ya no te atraigo más ... -intentó ocultar la mujer- seguramente ya soy vieja y fea.

Él se envió a la cama sonriente, y fue directo a la abrazarla por la espalda. Apoyó su mentón en el hombro cerrado, y apartando a algunos de los miembros rosados con un soplido propuesto divertido:

-Veamos ... -sonriendo- tenemos 12 años de casado. Tres hijos hermosos, te amo cada día más, me excitas tanto que me duele llevar pantalones ajustados ... ¿Aun dudas?

Claro que no dudaba de su marido. Pero el berrinche le fue efectivo para ocultar su verdadero temor. Se dio vuelta y tomándolo por los hombros lo besó profundamente. Al mismo tiempo, poco a poco, retrocedió hasta acostarse nuevamente, un largo sobre la cama. Y allí mismo volvió a montarse sobre él, y tratando de retomar el problema de susurró:

-Naruto, si tanto te gusto, si tanto me amas, quiero hacer el amor ahora mismo-sensual

-A las 8 de la mañana tengo reuniones ... -se disculpó el- hace tres días que no duer ...

-¡Tengo "ganitas"! -Espetó Sakura con una venida surcándole la frente.

Naruto enfocó sus ojos azules y un breve análisis sobre los eventos sucedidos en la última semana, le dio posible respuesta. Atrapó el delicado rostro de su amada con las manos y atrayéndola le dio un suave beso, luego la recóstó sobre su pecho abrazándola y acariciando su cabello le dijo:

-Sakura-chan -sonriendo- violándome constantemente, no hay evitaras que la Mizukage llegue a Konoha.

Ella se puso roja y se abrazó tan fuerte a él, que casi le rompe las costillas.

-des ... .pacio -dolido- no ... respiro Sakura-chan.

Ella lo soltó y elevó el rostro apenada.

-¿Cómo adivinaste?

-Hace año y meses fueron los exámenes Chunnin en la niebla -Recordando- casi un golpe con Mei-san y esa noche ... .quedaste embarazada ¿Recuerdas? -Sonriendo pícaro

Ella también sonrió, fue un placer, hizo el amor y su esposa y gritó como loca sabiendo que Mizukage los espiaba buscando su oportunidad. No iba a ceder a su marido contra nadie. Y por supuesto la maldita Mizukage entraba en la categoría de "nadie".

-Naru ... - susurró haciendo puchero la mujer- ¿Tu serías incapaces de ser infiel con esa vieja pervertida, verdad? -Sakura se levando quedando otra vez dominante y sentada sobre su hombre.

Naruto había respondido claramente que no, naturalmente. Pero aquellos segundos de silencio y calma abrazados a su esposa, ya lograron dejarlo otra vez dormido.

-Naru ... ¡Naruto! -Golpe en la cara.

-¿Qué ... que pasa? ¡¿Por qué me golpeas mujer ?!

-¡Te duermes cuando te hablo! -Furiosa- ¡Responde!

-Déjame dormir Sakura-chan -cataratas de lágrimas- tengo que atender los asuntos de los exámenes Chunnin. Además vienen contingentes de Suna y Kirigakure, tengo mucho trabajo.

-¡Lo que quieres es juntar fuerzas para atender a tu "amiga"! ¡¿Verdad ?! -Venita en la frente.

-Si seguro, lo que tú digas mujer ... -entre dormido- solo déjame ... dormir ... un ratito más ... -durmiéndose de nuevo.

Sakura Uzumaki era una mujer muy feliz en su vida real. Tres hijos, una familia grande, un marido devoto locamente. Pero tenía la horrible desgracia de que su esposo, era objeto de deseos por todas las féminas conocidas y por conocer. Hasta tenía club de fans entre las Gennin el actual Hokage. Y eso contando que su esposa pelirosa era una Jounnin que inspiraba terror. Sin embargo, hablando en serio de la Mizukage, el asunto era diferente. Era libertina y sin límites. Hermosa pese a ser cuarentona. Y no le tenía miedo a Sakura en lo más mínimo. Mei Terumi aun pasados los años, muy dispuesta a acostarse con Naruto a un costo. Y si bien Sakura no dudaba del amor de su marido. Siempre tuvo el horrendo que te quiero otra mujer pudiese alejarlo. Que Mei Terumi,

No significa confiar en la fidelidad de Naruto, la tenacidad de Sakura para defender su "propiedad", no conoce límites. Seman rápidamente de la cama, cerró con el cuarto y cubrió las cortinas del ventanal para ganar más privacidad. Entonces, desnudando el bóxer de su marido, se convertirá en una colaboración en el "narutito". Una suave mano rodeándolo, una leve caricia con chakra para incentivar la erección. Tierna y segura la lengua inicia los juegos leves, para luego acelerar y darle carácter solido al asunto.

Naruto no dormiría. Naruto no iba a poder dormir ¿Quién podría hacerlo? Una mujer escultural con mirada jade de niña traviesa, el despertaba el sector de su cuerpo que no pensaba. Ese lugar en particular, que poco le interesaba el sueño y las obligaciones. Luego sucedió lo que tenía que ocurrir. Esa mañana entre las 5 y 7:30 de la madrugada fue un concierto de gemidos y suspiros en la habitación de la pareja.

No había forma de apartar los celos en la naturaleza de Sakura, no había manera de hacerla entendible. Había que amarla, en todo el sentido de la palabra. Sin piedad, hasta dejarla rendida y complacida. Cosa difícil por cierto, sobre todo considerando la brutal resistencia de la mejor, Kunoichi Médico de Konoha. Pero fue una labor que Uzumaki Naruto acepta siempre, llueva o truene. Después de compartir tanto en la vida, si de algo estaría seguro. Era que uno sin el otro estaba incompleto. Eran solo mitades de un mismo ser, esperando ansiosas unirse y formar el todo. Siempre juntos.

/ * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / *

/ * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / *

Cerca de las 8 AM, el salón comedor de la mansión reunía a todos los miembros del hogar. Minato y Kushina fueron los primeros en llegar generalmente. Y mientras la pelirroja alistaba el desayuno, Naruto y sus hijos los seguían.

Nagato Uzumaki el mayor, contaba con 12 años y el aspecto físico idéntico al padre y abuelo. Pero muy inteligente y hábil, rasgo más característico de su madre. Lo que no se entendió por qué tenía tan malas calificaciones en la academia ninja. Habiéndose graduado entre los peores de su generación. Sayura Uzumaki en cambio, era la princesa rosada de Oto-san. Físicamente igual a Sakura, y con impresionantes ojos azules. De carácter volcánico cuando de actuar se había hecho, había heredado a sus 9 años la fuerza descomunal de su madre y abuela. Su belleza era también notoria y su mal genio, cosa que sufría los niños que molestaban por su cabello o su frente. La última en llegar al desayuno familiar, generalmente era Sakura Uzumaki. La mujer se dedica a las habitaciones de todos,

En la mesa, los hombres conversaban sobre asuntos de la aldea y de la oficina de Hokage-sama. Naruto consultaba con su padre siempre que podía, nunca estaba más de la cuenta de alguien tan astuto y respetado como Yondaime. Sayura en tanto, solía consultar entre otras cosas con su madre y su abuela sobre una pintura que reposaba en una pared del salón, en ella se veían todos los integrantes de la generación de sus padres y un extraño muchacho pelirrojo abrazando amistosamente a Naruto y sonriendo tan ampliamente como él. Sakura es una vez que era un antiguo compañero de ellos. Su último regalo para la pareja, había sido ese lindo cuadro en el que cada amigo estaría para siempre inmortalizado.

Se Llamaba Sai ...

/ * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / *

/ * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / *

En los primeros años, después de la caída de Madara, Tsunade se retiró de carga y viajó con Jirayja (actualmente su esposo) por 3 años. Fue por tanto Minato, quien retomó el liderazgo esperando la recuperación de su hijo. Esperando verlo levantarse de esa cama de hospital, a la que fue un caer por la horrenda batalla. Sakura y Naruto permanecieron 5 meses en el hospital, y otros tantos más en rehabilitación. Casi al año, festejaron su recuperación con casamiento y bebe en camino incluido. Minato permaneció en el puesto de líder por 3 años más, dejando su hijo como sexto Hokage de Konoha en las mejores condiciones posibles.

La familia Uzumaki había renacido, pero también los Uchiha que desde la clásica mansión reconstruida contaban con 3 hijos. Sasuke escapó por Shinigami. Llegando Madara al infierno luego de ser derrotado por Naruto, vuelve a hacer un tiempo antes de morir también. Los años no suavizaron su carácter ciertamente. Seguía siendo un hombre parco muchas veces, pero nunca con sus hijos por los que sentía adoración.

Inosuke Uchiha era la mayor con 13 años. Físicamente idéntica a su madre, bella y de esbelta figura. Pero heredó el oscuro cabello de su padre. Peinada con una larga coleta, su sedoso pelo era como seda negra. Su actitud era extrovertida y gritona, con dejos de arrogancia típica de los guerreros del Sharingan, pero sin embargo una persona muy sociable.

Detrás venían los gemelos de 5 años. Itachi y Sanosuke Uchiha era dos pequeñas copias de su padre. Lo seguí por toda la casa imitando cada pequeño gesto o el acto que el hombre se atrevió a hacer. Eran como sus pequeñas sombras particulares, y lo divertían mucho cuando Sasuke decidía jugarles bromas con jutsu sencillos. Los niños se sentían maravillados cuando su padre se transformaba en un tronco de madera, o desaparecía en un parpadeo, y solo para el otro tomaban el té en otro sector de la casa. Los niños se sorprendieron y se alegraban. Jugando a buscar su padre por toda la mansión y "capturarlo". Soñando en un futuro ser ninjas tan fuertes como su Oto-sama. Una cosa distinguida a uno gemelo del otro en su físico (en el resto era idénticos a Sasuke de niño) Itachi tenía una pequeña marca de rasgadura debajo de sus ojos,

/ * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / *

/ * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / *

La mañana iniciaba para todos en la aldea, cada quién tenía sus tareas y estaba preparado para recibir a los invitados extranjeros. Sakura pidió un Ino su mejor amiga que le cubriera el trabajo en la dirección del hospital. Se aferraría al bando de su marido mientras la pelirroja tramposa de la Mizukage estaba en el mismo país que Naruto. Una guerra fría entre mujeres en inicio en pocas horas. Mientras tanto Minato y Naruto caminaron al lado de la oficina del Hokage. El padre solía acompañar en reuniones importantes y cenas diplomáticas a Naruto. Ciertos asuntos de etiqueta aun eran dificultosos de manejar al joven líder.

-Debes dejar tranquila a Sakura estos días hijo -indicó divertido el Yondaime- los demás Kage no deben ver la debilidad en nosotros. Tú nos representa ahora. Y tienes ojeras terribles. Es como si trasnocharas todo el tiempo.

-Lo sé Oto-san ...-Dijo Naruto con gotita en el rostro- Sakura-chan se enteró hace 3 días que la Mizukage viene, -declaro débilmente- ella es la que no me deja en paz. (Y mi ... "Narutito" no ayuda en resistir)

-Contrólala, -le dijo como reproche Minato- estas que te caes.

-tu no these better Oto-san, -respondió sonriendo Naruto para defenderse- ¿No me digas que Oka-san también lo sabe?

-Estará en las dos por la esposa de Uchiha -respondió desganado Minato con gotita en la cara- pero al menos yo puedo dominarle el carácter un poco a tu madre.

-Si me da vueltas como lo haces, te prometo que me veras totalmente recuperado al llegar a la oficina. -Sonriendo

Minato elevó una ceja curiosa, faltaban 3 cuadras para llegar, ¿qué podía hacer ese hijo en ese tiempo para borrar ese cansancio visible? Naruto lo desafío a propósito, esa historia de cómo su padre logró calmar las furias incontrolables de su madre, era desconocida hasta por ero-Sennin. Estoy en apuestas.

-Me da un poco de ... ..vergüenza prestado Minato nervioso mirando a los lados para que nadie escuche.

-Si es algo sucio no quiero saberlo ... -señaló Naruto algo asustado. La imagen mental de sus padres haciendo algo pervertido no era precisamente amable.

-No no…. dijo serio el Yondaime- Si dependiera del sexo ya estaría muerto nuevamente. -Sonrió apenas, recordando la brutal resistencia de su esposa- ¡bueno de acuerdo ...! - suspiró- además del sexo en tanto utilizo esto ...

/ * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / *

 _Flash back: habitación de los Namikase_

 _Kushina caminaba de ida y vuelta fastidiosa por la habitación. Gritaba y protestaba al aire por el asunto de Mei Terumi que quería acostarse con su hijo. Que era una loca, una libertina, una arrastrada, que la mataría a pesar de su amistad por lo que no podía ser ..._

 _-Cariño, -susurro el hombre paciente- no tienes que enojarte tanto ..._

 _-¡¿Cómo quieres que no me enoje Minato-kun ?! -Gritaba la pelirroja fuera de control- ¡Acaso no entiendes que no quiero perder mi familia ! ¡¿Qué pasará con nuestros nietos si Naruto es hechizado por esa mujer ?! ¿Acaso no te preocupa la paz de nuestra familia?_

 _Minato negó con la cabeza con la representación marcada. Estas mujeres estaban locas definitivamente. Hacía años que conocía a su hijo Naruto y si de algo estaba seguro, era el muchacho amaba con cada célula del cuerpo a su esposa Sakura. Que nunca la cambia por la mejor promesa de sexo que pudiese presentarse en Mei Terumi. De hecho, la frustración dio paso a una sonrisa suave de parte del hombre Namikase. El mismo era desesperadamente esclavo del amor que tenía por Kushina. Comprendía perfectamente a Naruto. Soportar los celos era la única solución potable. Pero no pudiendo ayudar a Naruto a contener a su pelirrosa esposa, al menos le quitaría de encima el berrinche de su madre ... .y su furia ... .y sus puñetazos ... y en general el infierno en la tierra. Así que, en general, el Hokage real tendría que lidiar solamente con una fiera, en lugar de dos. Minato se mueve por el cuarto mientras Kushina sigue rezongando a viva voz. Y el hombre extrajo un cajón lateral a la cama para un cinturón para cabello enorme y Kushina al verlo de lejos se ofuscó peor:_

 _-Oh…. ¡no! -Negándole con el dedo mientras lo mira esgrimir ese "arma" a su marido- ¡No me convencerás con eso de nuevo, claro que no!_

 _El experimentado rubio con calma calculada, se arrodillo en el centro de la cama y palmeándole un lugar vacío delante de él le sonrió al decir:_

 _-Vamos amor, sabes que te gusta, no me lo niegues ¿De acuerdo?_

 _Ella contuvo la rabia con dificultad, pero las cejas casi se juntaron en su frente de la rabia contenida. Sin embargo, finalmente se sentó en ese borde de la cama y brazos cruzados refunfuñaba dándole la espalda a su marido. El cepillo maniobrado por Minato Namikase, comenzó a recorrer el largo y rojo cabello con ternura. Kushina poco a poco, comenzó a sonar tontamente mientras sentía un efecto narcótico adormeciendo su ira. Cerró los ojos después de los minutos, y su cuerpo perdió toda la tensión reunida. Su esposo amaba el cabello que muchas veces lo acumuló en su infancia. Su amor adoraba ese cabello que todos habíamos apuntado con burla. Minato la amaba justa por ello. Y le hacía inmensamente feliz. Palabras suaves, besos en el cuello y la temible guerrera dispuesta a una vieja amiga hace minutos,_

 _-Kushina-chan ... -le dijo Minato- Debes confiar en nuestro hijo. El ama a su esposa sinceramente y nunca le hacen daño Sakura-san lo comprensivamente estoy seguro ¿Me prometen que ellos se encargan de ese asunto?_

 _-Tram ... poso ... -susurró entregada Kushina- sabes cuánto me gusta ... .que te guste mi cabello._

 _-Lo amo ... -susurró Minato sonriendo y sabiendo que había ganado- y nunca lo cambiaria, por nadie._

 _Fin del flash de vuelta:_

-Básicamente -indicó Minato- trasformé el objeto de las burlas en su infancia, en el motivo por el cual yo la amo y la veo especial -sentido y debo agregar que este método, ha salvado mi vida varias veces.

Naruto lo miró serio y profundo, Minato se sorprendió porque su hijo no se burlaba del asunto y ...

-¡Gracias sensei! - Gritó Naruto abrazando a su padre, cataratas en los ojos - ¡al fin alguien me da una arma para contener a Sakura-chan!

Minato sonrió y aprovechó el momento breve para abrazar su hijo, como no lo había hecho durante su infancia. Luego al separarlo le dijo:

-¿A tu esposa también se burlaban por el cabello cuando era niña?

-No, dijo Naruto- pero sí por dónde atacar je je (en la frente obvio)

Siguieron caminando y Minato grabaron el tema del aspecto físico y le pidieron el cambio prometido por Naruto. El líder sonrió, se colocó en posición de manos "tigre" y una aura roja lo cubrió algunos segundos. Rato después, Naruto estaba como nunca, hasta parecía sobrarle chakra para regalar.

-increíble que el Kyuubi te permita usar sus poderes para esto, dijo Minato algo celoso-tramposo.

-un buen amigo mío ahora ... atenta Naruto-

\- (lo hago para fastidiarlo a él, je je je -rio el Kyuubipinando a su esposa, ¿Quién lo diría de Yondaime Hokage? JA JA JA)

Naruto sonrió y contestó con dificultad la carcajada al escuchar al zorro. La mañana se convirtió en la puerta norte de la aldea, la comitiva de Suna dio arribo. Gaara de la arena presidía al grupo junto a su esposa Shizune. El terrible combate que casi cuesta la vida al pelirrojo, lo tuvo como dos años convaleciente. En todo ese tiempo su doctora personal, su amiga, y dos años después de su esposa lo cuido y curo en sí mismo; el motivo de su recuperación milagrosa.

Naruto, Sakura y los 3 consejeros los recibieron con alegría. Dichos Consejeros eran Minato, Tsunade y Jirayja. La pareja de Sannin había viajado 3 años por los países en una larga luna de miel, finalmente regresaron para la ascensión de Naruto como líder; y para terminar sus días junto a la familia naciente.

Dos horas después, la comitiva de Kirigakure llegó a la aldea. Apenasió Naruto como líder, país del agua firmó alianza con Konoha y Mei Terumi seria para siempre su amiga. Cuando el líder se acercó al Hokage, el rubio tenía un atrapado en su hombro izquierdo y derecho para su madre aparecida de una explosión de humo. Ambas mujeres le bloqueaban a la líder de Kiri, cualquier avance más allá de darle la mano a Naruto. Pero no, el asunto del duelo verbal con Sakura era casi un clásico:

-¿Y tú eras ...-Haciéndose la desmemoriada- Haruno Sakura, ¿verdad?

-¡Uzumaki Sakura! -Bramó la mujer con venita en la frente- hace 12 años que estoy casada con ¡Mi Naruto!

-ah ... dijo Mei restando importancia- esos asuntos de casamientos ... .casi no tienen valor ji ji ji.

Sakura comenzó a gruñir y una segunda venida en su frente blanca.

-Mala señal ... -pensó Naruto- hora del plan B.

El rubio se quitó la presa de su madre y esposa, para ir junto a Tsunade y agarrándola del brazo declarado:

-Señoras ... estoy sonriendo encantador- no me avergüencen delante de mi querida abuela.

Las mujeres se quedaron de piedra y no se atrevió a decir más. Tsunade las miraba amenazante ya pesar de su edad, esos ojos aun inspiraban temor en quien los enfrentaron. La rubia llevo el brazo a su "niño preferido", salvándolo de la guerra a sus espaldas. Sakura y la Mizukage se siguió lanzando miradas de furia a otra y cuando Naruto volteaba a verlas, se reía y simulaba que no había problemas, para luego volver a intercambiar rayos oculares cuando el rubio no las miraba.

/ * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / *

/ * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / *

En los días siguientes, los exámenes Chunnin dieron inicio. Era un gran evento que concluía en un torneo final, para decidir a los ascendidos de rango. Habían pasado las dos primeras pruebas y la alegría de Naruto, su hijo Nagato estaba en las finales. Para ser correctos, todo el equipo que integraba el joven, había llegado a la última etapa del torneo. Inosuke Uchiha, Nagato Uzumaki y Sakumo Hatake. Eran los integrantes del equipo 7 liderado por Shikamaru Nara.

3 días antes del comienzo del torneo, Sasuke y su esposa Ino organizaron una cena para reunir todas las familias, y festejar el buen desempeño que el equipo tenía 7 años de edad. Estaban los Uchiha en su mansión naturalmente , los Uzumaki, Tsunade y Jirayja, los Hatake con Kakashi y Sakumo su hijo. Y por supuesto la esposa del ninja copia que como se había visto figurado, no era otra cosa que la bella mujer de largos y azules cabellos como seda. Kimono rosa y sonrisa imborrable.

-¡La cena esta lista! -Declaró contenta Yuri Hatake seguido por Sakura y Kushina.

Colocaron la comida en la mesa y comenzaron las pláticas familiares. Hacia un buen tiempo que no se reúna, que se puede poner al corriente de todo. La larga mesa estaba distribuida en dos zonas. Los niños y más jóvenes de un lado, los adultos y mayores del otro. Comían y comentaon las delicias que Yuri había preparado. Las mujeres se pusieron manos a la obra por los halagos y Yuri dijo que contenta que cocinar bien, no tenía que ver con mesclar, simplemente, ingredientes.

-La comida más deliciosa, -sonriendo- viene del corazón.

Sasuke y Naruto se miraron frente a frente y con gesto cómplice declararon:

-Kakashi-Sempai debería invitarnos más seguido a comer -sonriendo

Ino y Sakura les echaron una mirada de furia y todos rieron distendidos. Pero en la zona de los más jóvenes. Comenzó el gran problema. Inosuke comenzó a discutir con Nagato, sentado frente a ella.

Sakumo bajo la cabeza y suspiró resignado. Era una cosa de todos los días soportando a sus compañeros peleando. Hatake Sakumo era una versión exacta de su padre en la juventud. Incluso ocultaba su rostro con una máscara, su única persona que podía verlo sin ella. (Otra cosa en común con su padre) El muchacho de cabellos plateados tenía una belleza de ojos celestes característicos de Yuri.

-¡Eres un completo idiota Nagato! -Bramó la morocha- ¿Cómo se te sucederá golpear al hijo del señor feudal en país del viento?

-¡Te quería como trofeo para su castillo! -Gritó el rubio cabreado- el anuncio que si te ponía un dedo encima lo mataría.

-¡Cerca estuviste! -Señaló Inosuke- gracias a Shikamaru-sensei que aun estas libre ¡idiota!

-Eso me dice que debo intentar protegerme ... Desviarme la vista-todos me recriminan ... ¡tú también!

-yo no te recrimino nada ... -interrumpió Sakumo tranquilamente- y si los guardias del feudal te atacaban ...

Sakumo no dijo más. Y tampoco no lo necesitaba. Era un joven serio, pero un buen amigo en quien confiar. Desde joven había entrenado con su padre en el manejo de la daga especial propiedad de su abuelo. En algunos años más, un nuevo "colmillo blanco" serviría a Konoha.

-Lo se amigo ... -contesto Nagato- gracias.

-¿Ama? -Dijo la chica- siempre Sakumo o yo tenemos que sacar la cara por ti Nagato. Eres un inútil desde la academia y en este equipo eres lastre. Solo por el sentido que respira, y por nosotros dos que pasaste a las finales.

-Pero Ino-chan -sonriendo- no es para tanto je -rascándose la cabeza- es cierto que soy algo torpe a veces pero ...

-¿Algo torpe? -Preguntó la Uchiha- no puedo creer que mares hijo de Hokage-sama.

Para entonces, todos los mayores comían en silencio y escuchaban cada palabra de la discusión. Sakumo miró de reojo y advirtiendo esto, intentó frenar la discusión pero el rubio y la morocha elevan más la voz, haciendo imposible pararlos.

-Ino-chan -le sonrió el rubio buscando paz- solo quise ayudarte, ¡Enserio ttebayo! Ya sé, déjame invitarte al festival el mes entrante ¿Qué te parece? - contento

-Te diré lo mismo que las otras 30 veces, -ofuscada- ¡No !, no saldré contigo nunca.

-Anda ... -sonriendo- no mares malita, nos divertiremos ttebayo.

Sakumo negó con la cabeza, Nagato estaba enamorado de Inosuke, no había dudas. Pero la chica la hizo como la peste por inútil, y como porque todas las chicas estaba enloquecida por Hizashi Hyuuga. Un Shinobi de la generación que se dijo era el mayor talento del clan en los últimos 50 años.

-El primo Hizashi no te invitara Ino-chan ... -señaló Nagato- me dijo que posiblemente no iría al festival.

-¿Primo Hizashi? -Respondió Inosuke- ¿De dónde sacas ese parentesco raro?

-Es hijo de Karin Uzumaki, -señaló Sakumo neutralmente- entonces entonces ... .alguna especie de primo para Nagato.

-Pues es una lástima que nos tocara a nosotros el Uzumaki defectuoso -susurró la chica.

-¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso ?! -Gritó Nagato parándose nervioso- solo porque tiene peores notas que él, no significa que no puede vencerlo.

-Ya ... ..tranquilos -interrumpió Sakumo viendo que se caldeaban los ánimos- no digan cosas que luego se arrepientan.

-No Sakumo déjala, dijo dolido Nagato- la señorita perfección Uchiha es la mejor en todo. Desde que despertó el Sharingan que nos ve a todos como basura.

-¡A ti te veo como basura! -Atacó Inosuke- no dejas de rondarme y molestar mis entrenamientos. No dejas de invitarme a comer cuando apenas te soporto en el equipo. Sakumo y tú somos los únicos que han mantenido el equipo 7.

-¿Qué ... quieres decir? Dijo triste Nagato

-¡Que eres un estorbo! -Gritó sin pensar- ¡Un Dobe que solo nos retrasa, un completo estorbo!

Esas palabras fueron como el estallido de una bomba. Inosuke pudo notar el pesado silencio en el comedor y se arrepintió de sus palabras. Pero aun así, apenada y enrojecida, no tuvo el valor para disculparse. Nagato había discutido todo el tiempo con sonrisas y disculpas. Pero esas palabras tan hirientes que borraron el gesto alegre y solo quedo vacío en su rostro. Luego de varios segundos, donde no hay ni una mosca, Nagato enfocó la vista en la nada y se perdió en su corazón desgarrado.

-Oto-sama ... ¿Podría retirarme de la mesa?

Naruto trago duró y las miradas de todos se pegaron a él.

-Hijo ... .no tiene comido todavía ... espera nervioso y triste-tal vez deberías esperar a ...

-No tengo hambre -susurró el joven serio- no me hagas rogar Oto-sama.

Esas palabras estaban tan cargadas de angustia y dolor que Naruto solo asintió viéndolo salir por la puerta. Pero Nagato se volvió como recordando algo:

-Sasuke-sama le pido una disculpa ... -gélido- lamento haber arruinado todo esta noche.

Sasuke tragó duro por todos lo miraban ahora ¿Qué podía decirle?

-No te preocupes Nagato, -sonriendo suavemente pero nervioso-esto no ... .. no te preocupes.

Cuando el joven de cabellos dorados dejo la mansión, Sayura se puso de pie para seguir a su hermano. Jamás lo había visto tan abatido y eso le dio algo de miedo. Su madre sin embargo, el orden que se sentará nuevamente y la pequeña se limitará a obedecer. Aunque refunfuñaba y amenazaba a Inosuke con la mirada. ¡No podía ir tras su hermano! Pero desde el alma la salía lo que pensaba en ese momento. Así que en medio del silencio declaro firmemente:

-Te voy a romper, todo lo que tienes por cara -susurro Sayura cortante.

Sakumo miró a su padre. Tampoco había agradado mucho la manera triste de irte en Nagato. Y su padre Kakashi, luego de suspirar le dijo:

-Sí, está bien. Mejor ve tras él.

El joven peliplata salió del lugar para ir a su amigo, nunca lo había visto tan loco y podía cometer una estupidez. No sé cómo lo ayudaría pero ahora solo seguro no era la mejor opción.

 **Fin de la primera parte.**


	52. EPILOGO, PARTE 2

Muchísimas gracias a mi único comentarista. Espero con sinceridad que la historia termine a tu gusto y pronto seguire subiendo otros fic que tengo guardados. La mayoria son narusaku o naruharem, pero otros son con parejas extrañas. Espero contar con tu compañía en otras historias. Saludos.

 **EPILOGO: UZUMAKI VS UCHIHA, EL FINAL PARTE II**

El resto de la cena fue dominada por el silencio, las sonrisas habían desaparecido y no quedaba ánimo para nada. Inosuke sintió un gran dolor y no pudo comer más. Se dedicó a revolver en su plato los alimentos mientras pensaba como arreglar este asunto.

Cuando Nagato y ella era más niños, supieron ser inseparables. Amigos de aquí para allá, se quedaban a dormir en la casa del otro y compartían mil cosas. Nagato parecía ser muy inteligente, pero con el tiempo se le dio por las bromas tontas y rondar a Inosuke demasiado. Además, a los 9 años Inosuke despertó el Sharingan, algo que llenó de orgullo a su padre que comenzó a entrenarla. Ella se hizo fuerte y se distancio un poco de esa amistad con Nagato. El rubio intentó estar cerca de ella y sin embargo comenzaron a reñir por cualquier cosa. A Inosuke en tanto, le atrajo la seriedad y el "misterio" de Hizashi Hyuuga. Todas las chicas lo seguían y él era indiferente a ellas. Inosuke secretamente deseaba enfrentarlo y derrotarlo para ganarse su respeto. Y por supuesto luego, tal vez….

Ino y Sakura se miraban en silencio a la niña confundida, y se decían mil cosas con la vista entre ellas. "la historia se repite"- pensaban- ¿Cómo ella no se da cuenta de los sentimientos de Nagato? Muchas cosas rondaban por las mentes femeninas en la mesa. No así los hombres, que tenían un conocimiento diferente de la situación de Nagato y entre miradas decidieron intervenir para acomodar la situación. El enamoramiento no era un problema entre jóvenes. Pero el camino que estaba tomando Nagato Uzumaki definitivamente podía atraerle muchos problemas. Naruto y Sasuke lo sabían, incluso hablaron sobre ello hace meses. Y había llegado el momento de intervenir.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Nagato corrió por las calles en busca de estar solo, se sentía tan golpeado y frustrado que las lágrimas se le caían implacablemente. Hacía años que Inosuke Uchiha le generaba más que amistad. Le gustaba, era muy bella y cuando no estaba envuelta en arrogancia, también muy buena persona.

Nagato corrió hasta detenerse en un campo de entrenamiento. Gritó muy fuerte, presa de la furia que le comía el alma y de un puñetazo intempestivo destrozó un grueso árbol. Se quitó la parte superior de su kimono azul y liberó dos sellos ocultos en su cuerpo. Sintió una poderosa descarga de energía surgirle desde el interior, y creó con ella unos 50 clones de sombras. Necesitaba sentir dolor físico, para así poder ignorar el dolor del corazón. Les ordenó a sus clones atacarlo y combatió solo contra todos ellos.

Hatake Sakumo había salido solo un rato después de Nagato de la cena, y ya no lo veía por la calle. Se frustró bastante porque no quería tener que buscarlo por toda la aldea. Miró al techo de la mansión Uchiha y una sombra se veía claramente. Sakumo suspiró cansino, porque sabía de quien se trataba y decidió pedir su ayuda:

-Tía Shigure, -dijo mirando al techo- necesito encontrar a Nagato ¿Me ayudas a buscar?

No hubo respuestas, pero la sombra en los techos desapareció y una explosión hizo aparecer a la bella Kunoichi de largo cabellos oscuros junto a Sakumo. La mujer lo miró inexpresivamente tal cual su costumbre y solo susurró:

-Agárrate…..-haciendo sellos- ¡Kuchiyose no jutsu!

Sakumo apenas se aferró al kimono de la mujer y una explosión los hizo aparecer en la oscuridad de un campo de entrenamiento. El joven peliplata agradeció con un ligero cabeceo a su tía y su increíble habilidad para trasportarse sabiendo el lugar y el chakra a seguir. Se escabulló con cautela al sentir las explosiones en el campo contiguo y observó en su escondite luchar a Nagato y sus clones. Verlo tan furioso a su amigo le revolvió el estómago, le daba ganas de gritar. Era su amigo, y no sabía cómo ayudarlo. De pronto, dejo la depresión por el asombro. Observó a Nagato crear dos clones y asistido por ellos formó dos esferas de luz, una en cada mano. Embistió con ellas una formación de rocas que parecía muy sólida y…

-¡RASENGAN! –gritó el rubio y dos aureolas se formaron en la dura roca.

Un segundo después toda la estructura explotó pulverizándose por los dos ataques. Sakumo se quedó sorprendido, Nagato dominaba el Rasengan y podía crear ahora más de 50 clones. Tenía tanto chakra que formó dos Rasengan y los usó para destruir el campo ¿Qué ocurría? ¿Era ese el mismo Nagato?

Sakumo a menudo sospechaba que su amigo no luchaba con todo su poder. Pero ahora estaba seguro que ni siquiera había luchado con la mitad de él. El joven peliplata analizó la situación, tal vez Nagato había ocultado sus habilidades para vencer en los exámenes Chunnin. Lo que le sorprendía era que no había frenado la arrogancia de Inosuke como ciertamente se merecía. ¿Por qué se dejaba humillar así? ¿Por qué no combatía al máximo nivel? Decidió gritar desde lejos para fingir que no había visto lo ocurrido. Le dolía un poco que su amigo no le hubiera confiado su plan oculto, pero decidió esperar a los finales y ver que pretendía.

Nagato escuchó a Sakumo y rápidamente se cubrió el torso saliéndole al encuentro. Fingió sonrisa y charla amistosa para alejarlo del semi destruido campo. Odiaba cada vez más ocultarse y se le acumulaban las dudas en seguir haciéndolo, pero aun así continuaría hasta después de los exámenes con su "mascara"

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

En la mansión Uchiha, los hombres se sentaron en el patio a beber y charlar. Yuri salió al fondo de la casa y Shigure apareció de la nada. Yuri le preguntó por Sakumo sabiendo que su "Neechan" siempre se preocupaba por su hijo y la morocha le respondió lo ocurrido con palabras simples. Las mujeres levantaron la mesa y ayudaron a Ino con la limpieza de la cocina. Los gemelos Itachi y Sanosuke se fueron a dormir, también Sayura que Naruto la trasportó a su casa para dejarla durmiendo.

Los hombres se enfocaron en hablar de política y asuntos de Konoha. Las mujeres en cambio, guardaron silencio mientras lavaban y ordenaban todo. Inosuke ayudaba y esperaba que alguna de las demás le dijeran algo. Las miradas eran más dolorosas que las palabras. Incluso Yuri, siempre tan habladora, ahora estaba seria y metida en el lavado de la vajilla como si la vida le fuera en ello.

-¿Y bien? –Preguntó Inosuke nerviosa- ¿No van a retarme, insultarme o cualquier cosa? Después de todo yo soy la mala y Nagato es siempre el bueno no?

Atacaba dialécticamente. Como no sabía que hacer intentaba recibir algún castigo, sabía que había actuado mal y nadie se lo reclamaba. Eso la hacía sentir aun peor. Seguro Nagato estaba sufriendo y…..ella tenía la culpa.

-Niña, -le indicó Kushina seriamente- tienes suerte de ser parte de una familia amiga.

Inosuke trago duro, Kushina Uzumaki era temible, y también se notaba el enorme cariño que tenía por sus nietos. La morocha se encontró agradeciendo mentalmente ser Uchiha. Ino en tanto miró a su hija con una mescla de decepción y tristeza. Y le hizo señas para que se retirara a su cuarto. La chica se fue frustrada y con sentimientos encontrados. Y la rubia señora Uchiha dijo para las demás mujeres:

-Siento que esto en mi culpa –suspirando

Todas la miraron sin comprender. La rubia dejo la limpieza y miró a todas apenada.

-¿Ino que quieres decir con….? –preguntó Sakura.

-Veras…..hace tiempo yo pude notar que Nagato-kun y mi hija se llevaba muy bien –empezó la rubia- y como Inosuke estaba en una etapa de hacerme la vida imposible… comencé a molestarla con la idea de que pronto seria novia de Nagato y todo eso.

-Siempre fuiste molesta –gruñó Sakura- me fastidiabas con cualquier cosa haciéndome enfadar –sonriendo

-Inosuke se avergonzó tanto que le puso distancia a su amigo y junto en eso….me di cuenta que….

No terminó la frase pero tampoco hacía falta realmente. Todas las mujeres presentes pensaron lo mismo. "Se dio cuenta que Nagato, estaba enamorado de Inosuke". Las mujeres siguieron hablando y Yuri les dijo que Nagato estaba con Sakumo y no había problemas. Cuando la consultaron de cómo lo sabía Yuri solo contestó con una palabra:

-"Neechan"

Shigure era totalmente misteriosa para la mayoría de las mujeres. Ninguna la conocía en profundidad, con ninguna había hablado más de tres palabras nunca. Solo conocían la enorme devoción que la ex Kunoichi de Kiri tenía por Yuri Hatake, al punto de venirse a vivir a Konoha por ella. Hace ya muchos años. Esa misma protección que siempre parecía brindarle a Yuri se hacía extensiva a Sakumo. Como hijo de la peliazul, como su "sobrino", Shigure Kousaka lo protegería con su vida.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Al día siguiente, temprano en la mañana los Uzumaki desayunaban en su casa. Minato y Naruto habían hablado seriamente durante la noche anterior y el Hokage decidió tener una charla definitiva con su hijo. Fue así como Nagato y su padre salieron a caminar por un bosque y el líder decidió iniciar la necesaria charla:

-Antes que nada….-señalo Naruto- déjame aclararte que te entiendo.

-¿De qué hablas Oto-san? –confundido

-sé que Inosuke Uchiha te gusta… –el joven se sonrojo- Y se también, que por esa razón te haces el tonto. No quieres derrotarla en nada porque temes que te vea como su rival…..y no de la forma que quieres- sonriendo

Nagato miró a su padre y entendía como alguien tan distraído como Naruto Uzumaki lo había pintado de cuerpo entero. No lo comprendía y sus gestos de angustia eran claros.

-¿Qué cómo lo puedo saber? –Preguntó divertido Naruto- tu abuela Kushina te enseña sellos, tu abuelo Minato ninjutsu, de Ero-Sennin también obtuviste técnicas y conocimientos básicos de medicina en tu madre y Tsunade Obachan. Lo sé, porque desde que te enseñé a usar los clones de sombras, has perseguido a toda la familia absorbiendo sus técnicas y entrenamientos.

-Oto-sama, yo la quiero… –declaró Nagato totalmente compungido- y por eso he sellado mi chakra, no quería que ella me odiara por competir. Siempre fue muy orgullosa –apenado

-Como tu padre te entiendo, yo pasé años sacrificando todo por ganarme el amor por tu madre -sonriendo- y ella terminó devolviéndome la vida dos veces. Por eso nadie nos separara jamás. Como Shinobi, debo decirte que me desilusionas, -serio- no puedo creer que desperdicies el talento y la inteligencia que tienes en esconder lo que eres. Como Hokage, -suspirando- te advierto que si te presentas a los finales con esa actitud, no te ascenderé a Chunnin. Ni siquiera si derrotas a todos usando esa pequeña porción de tu poder.

-¿Por qué? –Nervioso- si los derroto aun sin quitarme los sellos inhibidores, soy mejor que…

-Ser Chunnin no tiene que ver con ganar, -concluyó Naruto- tienes que demostrar tu capacidad y destreza sabiendo que tal vez…..hasta debas liderar un escuadrón de compañeros. Jamás enviaría a hombres por misiones peligrosas, si sé que no lo dan todo por su equipo.

-te entiendo Oto-sama, -bajando la vista- creo que…..necesito estar solo y pensar.

-De acuerdo, -dijo el Hokage retirándose del lugar- y recuerda esto, los Uchiha pueden ser odiosos muchas veces. Pero respetan el poder y el honor cuando uno los combate con toda la fuerza. Sin ir más lejos, Sasuke y yo siempre nos entendimos a través de los puños mucho mejor que con palabras- sonriendo- debes tener en cuenta esto hijo.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Los días pasaron y el torneo comenzó. En el palco principal, los tres Kage disfrutaban del gran nivel de los Gennin, de 16 participantes luchando por ser ascendidos de rango. El público estaba agolpado en el estadio para ver a los futuros ninja.

Inosuke en tanto, intentó disimuladamente restablecer el dialogo con Nagato, pero el rubio miraba los combates y charlaba con Sakumo si siquiera responderle. La morocha enfurecía por ser ignorada y en su primer choque le dio soberana paliza a su rival, un desafortunado Gennin de la niebla. Sakumo hizo lo propio venciendo a un Gennin de la arena. Nagato era el último en pelear de la primera ronda y su rival, nada menos que Shiro Aburame. Un joven manipulador de insectos hijo de Hinata y Shino. Hábil y fuerte, el futuro promisorio del clan Aburame. En las tribunas todos decían que Nagato no tenía posibilidad. Pero Nagato era similar a su padre, sorprender era su máxima virtud. Y nadie salvo Naruto o tal vez Sasuke habían entendido el alcance de su poder real.

Yuri mientras tanto en la tribuna, traía del brazo a su esposo Kakashi y contenta había enviado un clon de agua para traer también a su Neechan Shigure. Al rato llegó el clon de Yuri aferrado del brazo de la Kunoichi de cabellos negros. La kunoichi ex-Kiri Nunca soltaba su katana, se aferraba a ella hasta para dormir. Hacía ya 8 años que Shigure Kousaka coincidió con Kushina en una misión cerca de país del hierro. Fue así como se enteró que Yuri estaba comprometida y a punto de casarse. En una semana estaba en Konoha habiendo pedido el traslado por los acuerdos de alianza. Visitó a su "hermana" Yuri y conoció al futuro esposo Kakashi. Teniendo en cuenta la diferencia de edad y el aspecto del sujeto, enseguida pensó que Kakashi había abusado de la inocencia de su pequeña Neechan; y se dispuso a matarlo en secreto. Además, encontrarlo leyendo ICHA ICHA a espaldas de Yuri, solo agravo el asunto aún más. Por lo tanto, el ninja copia se pasó casi dos meses hasta el casamiento eludiendo trampas mortales y ataques a toda hora y lugar por un enemigo "desconocido". Nadie dudaba que fuera Shigure, pero la mujer se pegaba a Yuri siguiéndola mientras la peliazul arreglaba los detalles para su casamiento. Mientras planeaba la próxima trampa que aplicaría contra el "novio".

-Ese hombre…..-decía Shigure mientras acompañaba a Yuri de compras- es….un pervertido.

-No no Neechan –le corregía la peliazul sonriendo- al principio yo pensaba igual, pero solo conmigo se muestra tal cual es.

-Lee…cosas….sucias…-susurró la morocha.

-¿En serio? – Consultó Yuri, frunciendo la nariz confundida- me dijo que eran informes ninja.

Shigure la miraba sin comprender tanta carga de inocencia, la veía tan feliz que solo podía pensar cuanto le dolería verla triste. Abrió levemente el filo de su katana y mirando al vacío declaró neutral:

-muy…..inocente, -siniestra- yo…lo mataré.

El tiempo pasó y Kakashi sobrevivió hasta el día de su boda. Luego de haberse casado, Yuri quedó embarazada poco después. Shigure dejó de atentar contra la vida de Kakashi, pero una tarde se escabullo en el cuartel de "raíz" y destruyó toda la colección ICHA ICHA que el peliplata escondía de su esposa. Satisfecha de que el hombre no pudiera "engañar" a su hermana ni con las lecturas de novelas. Shigure decidió quedarse a vivir en un departamento, a pocos metros de los esposos Hatake. Seria siempre la protectora hermana de la señora Hatake, nadie podía evitarlo. Así seria para siempre.

En ese momento en medio de la gente, ambas mujeres caminaban por las tribunas para que Yuri encontrara a la original y sentarse con sus personas más queridas una de cada lado (Kakashi y Shigure claro está) la morocha estaba incomoda con tantos hombres mirándola lujuriosamente y susurró:

-no….me gustan….esas….miradas –nerviosa

-Acostúmbrate Neechan, -sonriendo- eres una mujer, muy muy hermosa.

-Debería matar…alguno- dijo fría como tempano

-No no Neechan –negándole con el dedo- usted me prometió comportarse, ¿verdad? –sonriendo

Shigure miro a su "Neechan" peliazul y le sonrió suavemente. Era indudable que la conexión entre ellas era como de sangre. Además, Yuri le había entregado a Shigure la mitad de su poder. Compartían el "agua comprimida" y Shigure nunca más había vuelto a ser sanguinaria. Se lo había prometido a Yuri, y le cumplía.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

En la zona de los participantes, Sakumo le recomendó a Nagato un par de cosas sobre su rival, el rubio le sonrió y apoyando la mano en su hombro le dijo:

-Tranquilo amigo, -asintiendo- daré mi mayor esfuerzo. No quiero decepcionar a Shikamaru-sensei, o a ti.

Nagato comenzó a bajar y casi se chocó con Inosuke ignorándola. La chica apretó el puño furiosa. Las palabras de Nagato la habían excluido del equipo. Eso era seguramente si, y también las Gennin de la tribuna que le sonreían al rubio tontamente.

-¿A mí que me importa? –Se mentía llena de celos- yo solo quiero…que Hizashi-kun me vea.

El Hyuuga también había ganado su pelea y observaba con atención el comienzo del combate. Inosuke intentó llamar su atención, así como otras Gennin, y nada ocurrió. Hizashi miró de reojo a Sakumo y declaró luego de revisar a Nagato con el Byakugan:

-¿Así que Nagato dejara las tonterías no? –serio

Sakumo asintió, no tenía el Byakugan pero había visto hacía ya 3 noches lo que el Hyuuga quería decir. Inosuke activó su Sharingan y enfocó en Nagato quedándose helada. Tenía como 100 veces el chakra normal de siempre. ¿Desde cuándo poseía tanto poder? Se dijo para mantener la calma que mucho chakra no le daba la victoria. Era un buen recurso sí, pero no lo era todo.

15 minutos después, Shiro Aburame fue al suelo y no se puso de pie nuevamente. Agotado, y derrotado. Nagato Uzumaki era el ganador. El estadio de puso de pie aplaudiendo el desempeño de los chicos. Ese mismo día se disputaron los cuartos de final dejando al caer la tarde solo 4 participantes que disputarían los combates finales al día siguiente. Inosuke y Nagato ganaron sus duelos. No así Sakumo que cayó luego de un largo combate contra un Shinobi de la niebla experto en venenos y Futon. Hizashi Hyuuga sería el rival del ninja de Kiri, dejando la otra llave con el duelo Nagato contra Inosuke.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Horas después Nagato ayudaba a Sakumo a caminar aun maltrecho por su combate. Inosuke aprovechó la situación y los invito a cenar. Ambos jóvenes se miraron sin entender nada. Ella nunca era amable, no al menos con Nagato. En fin, Shikamaru-sensei se sumó a la comida y eso le dio carácter de equipo a la reunión. El ambiente no obstante estaba caldeado, Inosuke estaba furiosa porque había visto a Nagato minutos antes, sonreírle demasiado (según ella) a Kasumi Nara, y además seguía ignorándola olímpicamente. El sensei pelinegro les recomendó que no olvidaran su compañerismo durante el combate de mañana. Después de todo el examen, aun seguirían siendo equipo.

-No se preocupe sensei, -señaló Nagato- yo jamás intentaría dañar a una compañera.

Shikamaru no tenía dudas de eso, por algo era hijo de Naruto ese joven rubio. Pero aun así, lo notaba preocupado. Inosuke también lo notaba, y creyó que era debido al duelo con ella. Solo Sakumo pudo interpretar a la perfección ese gesto.

-Tanto tiempo oculto, -pensó mirando a su amigo de reojo- ahora tienes miedo de no poder controlarte y lastimarla.

Era cierto, hacía tiempo que no estaba luchando al máximo nivel y el corazón le tiraba en contra por enfrentar a su querida Inosuke. Pero no pensaba en otra cosa que ganar, quería ser Chunnin y demostrar su valor. Nadie podría detenerlo.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Esa noche, en la habitación de los esposos Uzumaki, Sakura yacía sobre el hombro de su marido. Naruto solo usaba los bóxer naranja y Sakura un camisón de tela blanca fina y bordada exquisitamente.

-Nagato tiene un gran problema -serio

-¿Crees que no vencerá a Inosuke-chan? –preguntó Sakura confundida.

-No es por eso, -aclaró Naruto- sino porque está enamorado. Y para colmo de una niña con la encantadora arrogancia de Sasuke-teme –sonriendo

-¿Quieres decir que él se dejará ganar? –Interrogó Sakura- Eso sí, que no lo creo de tu hijo.

-Tal vez deba patearle el trasero para que al fin lo respete -sugirió Naruto divertido- a mí me funcionó bien con su padre.

-¿Y tú que hubieras hecho en su lugar? –Ronroneó la pelirosa- ¿si acaso tuvieras que enfrentarte a mí?

-Rendirme… -besándola- rogar por mi vida,- beso- y luego invitarte al festival mi amor.

-Buena respuesta, –besándolo sonriente- Muy hábil Hokage-sama. Me alegra que entiendas el corazón de una mujer.

Naruto comenzó a desnudarla y masajeándole los pechos le arranco gemidos y suspiros. La amaba complemente, desnuda sobre su cuerpo.

-No quiero que la hiera mucho, –susurró Sakura sin dejar de besarse- después de todo, Inosuke es mi ahijada –besándolo

-Me arregle con el teme, -abrazándola y poniéndola debajo suyo- les prohibimos usar técnicas asesinas. Ahora ocúpate de mí, que estoy muy mimoso.

-ahhh Naruto, -gimiendo- me gusta cuando te pones así.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

En la mansión Uchiha Sasuke hablaba con su hija en la mesa del comedor. Le comentaba sobre el entrenamiento que harían después de los exámenes y le señalaba las deficiencias que había notado para que las mejore. Finalmente le dijo:

-te prohíbo usar la técnica asesina –serio- lucha con todo pero no importa el resultado, enfrentas a tu amigo.

-Hizashi-kun no es mi amigo Oto-sama –dijo sonrojada la chica- y no sé si lo venceré sin esa técnica.

-Dos cosas, -serio- primero tienes que vencer a Nagato Uzumaki. No subestimes a tu amigo o perderás. Y segundo, no tienes el control necesario para ejecutar esa técnica sin asesinar a quien ataques. Si te la enseñé, fue porque es bueno tener un arma de ese calibre cuando alguna misión se sale de rango y control. Pero te prohíbo que la uses en este examen ¿Entendido?

-Hai Oto-sama, -media sonrisa- no la necesito para ganarle al Dobe. Solo tuvo suerte de llegar tan lejos. Sakumo hubiera sido más problemas para mí.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza por la soberbia de su hija. Necesitaba ser derrotada en grande para así poder crecer como Kunoichi. Ino se reía detrás de la puerta viendo la frustración de su esposo y recordando que en la juventud, Sasuke era incluso más arrogante. Era como si Kami se le desquitara con el paso del tiempo. Era…..muy divertido verlo ofuscado.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Al día siguiente, en la primera pelea Hizashi Hyuuga venció a su rival en durísimo encuentro. Todo el mundo comento que ambos merecían ser Chunnin y era algo a considerar por los Kage. El segundo combate sin embargo, paralizó a todos. Inosuke Uchiha era desde el comienzo una de las Kunoichi candidatas a ganar el torneo. No solo tenía el Sharingan (de dos aspas) sino que dominaba técnicas de fuego y gran nivel en armas y Tayjutsu. Sin embargo Nagato Uzumaki había sorprendido por el aumento de su nivel y no se veía su techo como Shinobi. Podía pasar cualquier cosa sin dudas.

Inosuke ya estaba en la arena esperando y Nagato caminó por un túnel oscuro rumbo a la arena. Una figura apoyada en la pared lo detuvo en su marcha. A Nagato le tomó un segundo saber por los ojos del Sharingan, frente a quien estaba:

-Sasuke-sama –susurró- ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Dime Nagato, -señaló serio y de brazos cruzados- ¿Derrotaras a mi hija?

Nagato tenía dudas, era difícil para el pensar en dañar a Inosuke y sabía que derrotarla, la lastimaría mucho.

-Hace años cuando despertó el Sharingan, ella era buena estudiante –Recordó Sasuke- ahora es soberbia y obstinada.

-No es mi culpa, -dijo el rubio bajando la vista- (de hecho yo también lo he sufrido)

-Pero puedes ser la solución-afirmo Sasuke- Si la vences hoy, estará enojada contigo pero aprenderá a respetarte. Y más importante aún, aprenderá que aún no está lista como cree.

-Es difícil para mí….-dijo apenado el rubio- pensar en… (Dañarla)

-Dependo de ti, -concluyó el Uchiha- no quiero que por soberbia, en alguna misión vuelva a Konoha en una bolsa.

Sasuke se fue en una explosión dejando al rubio profundamente sorprendido. Tenía a su manera razón, era mejor herir su orgullo justo ahora que verla muerta en algunos años. Aunque eso signifique que jamás Inosuke pudiera quererlo, Nagato tenía que vencerla.

Minutos después Nagato salía a la arena y ambos rivales se veía frente a frente. El Jounnin que oficiaba de juez en ese lugar era Konohamaru que observó al palco de líderes esperando la orden de inicio. Los jóvenes hablaban mientras tanto:

-No te preocupes Nagato –dijo la chica con media sonrisa- será rápido y sin dolor.

-Parece que la niña aún necesita lecciones –contestó el rubio sorprendiéndola- Shikamaru-sensei nos ha dicho que no se debe subestimar a nadie.

-Nuestros entrenamientos me dejaron claro que no eres rival para mí –contestó la morocha

-Esto no es…..-sonriendo- un entrenamiento Ino-chan.

El combate comenzó y durante 25 minutos el estadio se maravilló con el nivel de los Gennin. Inosuke se sorprendió por que Nagato era más rápido que ella, solo por sus ojos podía igualar el intercambio de golpes. Técnica tras técnica, se dañaron una y otra vez sin parar. El rubio atacaba con clones y se defendía con barreras de sellos. La chica lanzaba fuego y armas buscando su oportunidad de acercarse lo suficiente y acabarlo. Finalmente Nagato colocó un sello en la espalda de Inosuke y ella lo pateó muy duro lanzándolo lejos. Nagato se paró y sonrió negando con la cabeza. La morocha respiraba con dificultad y el combate le era adverso.

-Ríndete Uchiha…-gritó Nagato- no quiero dañarte. Solo ríndete y admite la derrota.

-Se burla… -pensaba Inosuke- el maldito Dobe se burla de mí. Me está humillando frente a todos.

"Se acabó el combate" pensaban en la tribuna. El Uzumaki tiene mucho chakra aun y ella está en las últimas. Nagato además se curaba con jutsu medico sencillo y la Uchiha no tenía esos conocimientos. Estaba herida y cansada, lo vio sonreír al Uzumaki y estalló:

-¡Noo! –Furiosa- ¡No perderé frente a ti!

Inosuke dio salto mortales para atrás y corriendo sobre una pared con chakra se ubicó a distancia para realizar un jutsu. Comenzó a hacer sellos y Sasuke en la tribuna lo pudo notar enseguida. Se puso de pie y gritó a Konohamaru que detuviera la pelea. El instructor miró de reojo a Naruto en el palco, que le negó con la vista detener el encuentro. Sasuke se desesperó, su hija rompería con su orden, su hija utilizaría el….

-¡CHIDORI! –Gritó furiosa- "millar de aves"

Sakura y los demás vieron con temor como la electricidad recorría el brazo derecho de la chica Uchiha. Si ese ataque daba en Nagato directamente seria…mortal.

Mientras tanto Nagato elevó la vista hacia su padre en el palco y vio su negativa para usar el Rasengan. Con estos niveles de poder, el efecto del choque en las dos técnicas caería sobre Inosuke matándola. Nagato tenía una carta guardada por jugar. Solo esperaba que funcionara porque de no ser así, la pasaría muy mal. Tenía dolor en el alma, porque Inosuke intentaba matarlo. La chica que le gustaba lo odiaba, no había dudas. Ya no había posibilidad de conquistarla, serian rivales para siempre, no había vuelta atrás.

-Solo te importa ganar Inosuke-chan –susurró dolido Nagato- está bien, ven por tu victoria. ¡DOTON, JUTSU MURO DE TIERRA!

Un muro de roca se elevó frente al Uzumaki y la morocha comenzó a correr recto hacia el sonriendo. Lo destrozaría con el Chidori y luego aprovecharía el desconcierto de Nagato para darle en un hombro y terminar el encuentro. Nagato no se movió detrás del muro y realizó algunos sellos lentamente.

" _Luego de ello Nagato se quedó quieto allí, esperándola sin moverse. Lo que desesperó más a Sasuke de hecho, que se dijo el muro no resistiría el ataque y Nagato estaba a continuación de él. Tal como lo previsto, la chica destrozó la estructura y tenía a su rival justo a continuación. Inosuke no pudo detenerse y su brazo se enterró en el pecho de Nagato de lado a lado._

 _-¡Nooo! –Gritó Inosuke horrorizada por lo que había hecho._

 _Extrajo su brazo y Nagato escupió sangre sonriendo, sus ojos se quedaron sin vida. El muchacho cayó duramente frente a ella y el suelo se empezó a teñir de rojo rápidamente. La chica se arrodilló gritando entre lágrimas el nombre de su amigo._

 _-¡Nagato-kun! –Gritaba desesperada- ¿Qué te hice? ¡AYUDAAA!_

 _El estadio se puso de pie y aplaudía rabiosamente. Todos sonreían muy felices. La morocha gritaba pidiendo médicos y todos reía aplaudiéndola más fuerte._

 _-¡Bien hecho hija! –gritaban sus padres._

 _-¡Gran victoria! –decían los Kage._

 _-Ya está muerto, -le dijo Konohamaru a su lado sonriendo- no te preocupes linda, que eres la ganadora._

 _Inosuke se abrazó al cuerpo de su amigo muerto y lloraba desconsolada. La ovación del público, la hería aún más. No podía entender como había considerado hacer algo tan horrible. ¡Su amigo estaba muerto! ¡Ella tenía las manos manchadas con la sangre de Nagato! ¡¿Cómo pudo hacer esa locura?!¡¿POR QUE TODOS ESTABAN FELICES?!¡¿POR QUE NADIE LA AYUDABA?!_

 _-Abre…tus ojos Nagato-kun, -gemía destrozada- te necesito…. ¡Yo te necesito!-Abrazando el cadáver con fuerza._

 _De pronto sintió que las fuerzas la abandonaban. Todo se puso oscuro, cayó desmayada, y ya no supo más"_

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Cuando Inosuke abrió sus ojos negros nuevamente, se encontraba en la sala medica del estadio. Su madre, su padre y Sakura Uzumaki la vigilaban de cerca. La chica abrazó con fuerza a su madre Ino, tan fuerte que la asustó.

-Perdón –decía comenzando a llorar-perdón….Oka-san…yo no quería…juro que no quise…

-Tranquila hija… –dijo la rubia sin entender mucho la desesperación- es solo una pelea….nada más que eso cariño.

-yo no quería matarlo, -gemía llorando Inosuke aturdida- lo juro por Kami yo…

-¿A quién has matado supuestamente? –Preguntó Sakura preocupada- ¿Te sientes bien Ino-chan?

La chica se apartó levemente del abrazo con madre para observar mejor a su madrina. Y extrañamente no la observó llorando o enojada como se pudiese suponer. ¿Qué diablos ocurría? Sasuke entonces se puso de pie de su lugar junto a la cama, y les pidió a las mujeres adultas algo de privacidad. Cuando Sakura y la señora Uchiha salieron al pasillo un momento, el pelinegro miró a su hija sentada en la camilla y le aclaró la confusión:

-Caíste en una ilusión, -aseguró Sasuke- el sello en tu espalda a mitad del combate te puso bajo Genjutsu. Cuando atravesaste el muro, apuñalaste un espacio vacío justo al lado de Nagato. Él me dijo que se llama "Sello de ilusión demoniaca", básicamente pone tu peor miedo en contra.

Inosuke bajó la cabeza sorprendida y no sabía que sentir. Alegría porque Nagato no estaba muerto, odio por la humillación que sufrió frente a todos; miedo por los sentimientos que surgieron al creerlo muerto.

-Estoy muy decepcionado de ti –prosiguió Sasuke- aun no has madurado.

-Lo siento Oto-sama –dijo avergonzada- he perdido. Soy una vergüenza para la familia y….no pude…

-No es por esa razón que me decepcionas… -dijo el hombre serio- sino por haberme desobedecido. Por usar la técnica que te prohibí realizar.

-¡El idiota de Nagato me engañó completamente…! ¡¿Cómo se hizo tan fuerte?!-declaró ofuscada- ya vera cuando lo agarre ¡jum! –cruzándose de brazos ofuscada.

-¿Sabes algo? –Dijo sonriendo levemente Sasuke- he usado mi Magenkyo Sharingan para mirar dentro de la técnica. Fue muy interesante de hecho. Y supongo que no deberías tratar tan mal a quien por lo visto, pareces necesitar mucho.

Inosuke se puso roja y comenzó a hacer circulitos con un dedo en la camilla. ¡Tan avergonzada! ¡Su padre la vio rogando al cielo por Nagato-kun! De esta humillación no se recuperaría fácilmente.

-etto…, significa que yo…. ¿Lo quiero Oto-sama?

-No soy bueno para estas cosas –dijo Sasuke atajándose, porque definitivamente no quería tener ese tipo de conversación con su hija- deberías hablarlo con tu madre. Aunque deberías estar tranquila. Nagato me confesó después del combate que no perfecciona el sello aun, así que el no pudo ver lo que te ocurría en la ilusión. No sabe que tan "preocupada" te encuentras por su vida.

-Hai, -suspirando aliviada, aunque su padre lo sabía todo y eso le daba mucha vergüenza, Nagato no estaba enterado de nada gracias a Kami- Oka-san siempre tiene respuesta para estas cosas ji ji ji.

-Cuidado con lo que haces, - declaró algo adusto Sasuke, y se dirigió a la puerta de salida- o yo mismo lo mataré.

-¡Oto-sama! –gritó roja como tomate viéndolo irse- ¡no diga esas cosas!

Sasuke se fue del lugar sonriendo levemente, y las mujeres volvieron a entrar para hablar con la chica. La morocha tenía que preguntarles a ellas lo que le ocurría, Ino y su madrina tenían que ayudarla con esta confusión por Nagato. Tal vez…..ya no podían ser amigos.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Algunas horas después Nagato batalló duramente y terminó venciendo a Hizashi Hyuuga en la final. El portador del Byakugan le felicitó sinceramente, y le pidió que se juntaran más seguido para entrenar.

-¿Después de todo somos familia no? –susurró el pelinegro como confidencia al rubio.

El torneo terminó ese mismo día. Y varios Gennin entre los que estaban Hizashi, Nagato, y Sakumo fueron ascendidos a Chunnin. Inosuke no lo fue por expreso pedido de Sasuke al Hokage. Tenía que entrenarla duramente y negándole el ascenso podrían empezar a trabajar desde la humildad de su derrota. El exitoso examen resaltó la amistad de las aldeas y quedaron de acuerdo para realizar el año entrante un encuentro en Kirigakure. La Mizukage no tuvo ninguna chance de estar a solas con Naruto, puesto que tenía vigilancia femenina las 24 horas. Sakura tuvo como aliadas a Kushina, Tsunade, Shizune, Ino y prácticamente toda fémina con amistad en la pelirosa. Naruto mantuvo tranquila a su esposa mientras tanto, diciéndole que él amaba a las mujeres de frente bonita. Y Sakura se derritió en esas palabras para no enfurecer con el nunca más. (Al menos por el momento)

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Un par de meses después, el festival de la hoja daba inicio en una tarde-noche hermosa. Inosuke había intentado por todos los medios que Nagato volviera a invitarla al festival. Su charla con Ino y su madrina Sakura la habían impulsado a darle una oportunidad a ese sentimiento surgido en la desesperación. Pero Nagato se sentía dolido porque su amiga había intentado el Chidori en su contra. Además ya estaba resignado a no tenerla, se convertiría en su mejor rival para obligarla a mejorar y no verla morir.

Inosuke entró en desesperación cuando Kasumi Nara, una muchacha rubia con peinado idéntico a su madre (Temari) logró ser la compañera de Nagato para la noche del festival. Sakumo no pensaba asistir, prefería entrenar con su tía Shigure que se encerraba en la casa Hatake para no ser acosada por los hombres. Pero la "amable" invitación de Inosuke lo convenció:

-Sakumo serás mi pareja para el festival –agarrándolo de un brazo y arrastrándolo.

\- yo….este no pensaba ir porqu….

-¡no te lo pedí! ¡Te lo ordeno! –Furiosa- esa Kasumi buscona esta con tu amigo ¡y tú tienes que protegerlo! –venita en la frente

-Nagato se cuida bien el solo…-dijo Sakumo medio acobardado- Además, seguro querrán…estar solos….tu sabes.

-¡La voy a matar! –Declaró furiosa Inosuke- ¡Si se atreve a tocarlo yo…

-Sakumo suspiró cansinamente- (será mejor que vaya para contener la masacre) está bien iré contigo al festival- le dijo para bajarle la furia y al mismo tiempo pensaba- (Me da curiosidad que pasara je je)

-¡Bien! – Dijo nerviosa la chica- andando pues, ¿Y podríamos estar junto a nuestro amigo Nagato no? –Perversa- toda la noche los 4 juntos.

-Suspiro- De acuerdo Inosuke… - sonriendo- ¿No deberías decirle a Nagato que te gusta?

-¡Él no me gusta! –Avergonzada- (no a menos que el admita que gusta de mi primero) pero esa chica Nara me da mala espina, -celosa- no quiero ver que lastime a Nagato-kun.

-Hace meses era el "Dobe" –pensaba Sakumo- y ahora es "Nagato-kun". Mujeres,-negando con la cabeza- Shikamaru-sensei tiene razón, son "problemáticas". –sonriendo

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

La noche del festival fue un éxito, la feria atrajo comercialmente a Konoha grandes beneficios. Minato y Kushina se encargaron de pasear a los gemelos Uchiha y a Sayura con sus amigas. Minato divertía a los niños y Kushina los ponía en vereda cuando se descontrolaban. Sasuke y su esposa pasearon casi toda la noche con Kakashi y Yuri. El Uchiha consultó a su Sempai por el paradero de Gai y Rock lee. Las bestias verdes siempre los rondaban desafiándolos y declarándose como "Eternos rivales". Kakashi distrajo a Yuri con la compra de algodón de azúcar y cuando los hombres quedaron aparte le susurró:

-Hokage-sama los envió de reconocimiento al país de la Roca.

-¿Significa que su esposa aun intenta matarlos? –preguntó intrigado Sasuke.

-Hai… –gotita en la cara- no sirvió de nada que Yamato-san le ayudará a crecer de nuevo a sus árboles de nuevo.

 _Flash back:_

 _En la casa de los Hatake habían cenado Sasuke, Ino, Gai y Rock lee; junto a los dueños de casa. Mientras Ino ayudaba a Yuri con la cocina. Las bestias verdes desafiaron a los guerreros del Sharingan a una competencia. Fueron al fondo de la casa y un patio mediano era dominado por dos manzanos grandes. Esos dos árboles eran la adoración de Yuri porque de ellos siempre obtenía deliciosas manzanas para sus pasteles y tortas._

 _-Bien Kakashi… –declaró Gai- ¡Es hora de otra competencia! Estamos 89 a 89 y pienso superarte ahora mismo ja ja ja._

 _Sasuke miraba aburrido y Lee con los ojos grandes esperando que su sensei al fin derrotara al rival de toda la vida. Kakashi miraba a la nada misma y como notando recién a Gai dijo:_

 _-Eh… ¿me hablabas?_

 _-¡AAAAHH! ¡Como odio esa tranquilidad! –Gritó Gai- ¡Te derrotaré mi fiero rival!_

 _Gai dio un puñetazo de la emoción en el árbol al lado suyo y no midió fuerzas. Lo derribó naturalmente, dejando a Kakashi pasmado al ver el árbol de su esposa por los suelos. Lee creyó que era por admiración y…._

 _-¡Yo también puedo hacerlo Sasuke-kun! –puñetazo al otro árbol._

 _El segundo tronco se hizo añicos y todas las manzanas quedaron regadas por el patio. Por supuesto los estruendosos golpes alertaron a las mujeres que salieron al patio, y a Sakumo que vino desde su cuarto a ver que ocurría. Yuri quedó paralizada de la impresión. Tenía sus ojos tan abiertos que parecían poder escapárseles. Una lagrimita le surgió del rostro petrificado. Ino la miraba con miedo, tal como Sasuke y Kakashi. Sakumo apareció junto a su madre y al ver lo ocurrido tragó duro. El cabello azul de la mujer comenzó a flotar y unas nubes negras dominaban los cielos. Tenía tanta muerte en la mirada que nadie parecía estar a salvo. Kakashi no se movió un centímetro y solo susurró:_

 _-si aprecias tu vida Gai, corre y no te detengas hasta salir del país._

 _-me….quitaron….- anunció con lágrimas de furia- mis arboles de…..manzana._

 _Gai y Rock lee a continuación esquivaron apenas una andanada de lanzas de agua surgidas de la ventana de la cocina. Saltaron al muro divisorio de la casa dispuestos a huir. Sabían que Yuri no era rápida y podían ponerse fuera del alcance de sus ataques si…._

 _-¡NEEECHAAANNN! –gritó echa un demonio Yuri._

 _Shigure apareció junto a ella en una explosión. Y todos tragaron duro._

 _-¡Mátalos! –Gritó señalándolos con el dedo de arriba para abajo- ¡Mátalos, sin piedad!_

 _Shigure no cambio de expresión ante el pedido. Era totalmente antinatural que Yuri pidiera algo como eso. Pero ver los manzanos tirados en el suelo le dio toda la explicación que necesitaba. Desenvainó su katana y Kakashi supo que sus amigos estaban en graves problemas._

 _-¡Sasuke! –Gritó Kakashi- ayúdame con Shigure. ¡Sakumo! se encargara de contener a su mad…._

 _Kakashi miró a lejos y su hijo ya no estaba junto a Yuri mirando la escena sin participar. Ahora lo veía parado a pocos metros de las bestias verdes. Sobre el mismo muro que Gai y Lee intentaban usar para cubrirse de Yuri. Sakumo estaba con su daga lista para matar. Sus ojos destellaban furia cuando declaró:_

 _-¡Yo los atraparé Oka-san!_

 _Kakashi y Sasuke se cayeron para atrás. Sin dudas Sakumo tenía el mismo amor por esas frutas que su madre. Lo siguiente fue una cacería despiadada de Shigure y Sakumo por toda la aldea. Una cacería que por poco y concretan la muerte de sus presas. 3 horas después, y luego que Naruto los salvara; Gai y Rock lee partieron de misión para no volver hasta que las cosas se calmen. De esto hace ya casi 1 mes._

 _Fin del flash back:_

Sasuke comenzó a reír, era increíble que la única persona capaz de generarle terror a su Sempai, fuera nada menos que la esposa. Aunque a decir verdad, que toda el agua de aldea se trasforme en compendio de trampas mortales, era para temer sin dudas. Esa mujer tenía una doble personalidad que causaba miedo a veces.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

En la oscuridad del bosque, el líder de la aldea caminó del brazo con su esposa por el sendero hasta llegar al mirador frente a la montaña de los Kage. Colocó un pequeño altar de madera y encendió una vela en memoria de la chica que jamás podría olvidar. Sakura no sentía celos, ni nada malo en este ritual. Tenten había sido vital en la vida de ambos y la razón principal que ahora estuvieran juntos.

-¿En qué piensas? –susurró Sakura al verlo callado.

-Ella salvó mi corazón cuando se estaba muriendo.

-También salvó mi vida esa noche en el festival –señaló Sakura.

-Salvó la mía también, porque sin ti… -acariciándole el rostro- hoy estaría muerto.

Sakura lo miró sonriente y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

-Aún recuerdo cuando tu padre te trajo luego de vencer a Madara,- triste- creí que….no volvería a verte sonreír. Usé la técnica y me despedí porque no creí poder soportarla.

-Pero lo hiciste… -sonriendo y abrazándola- volvimos juntos. Como debía ser.

-Me diste la fuerza para volver mi amor –susurro Sakura- lo hice por ti.

-Eso, y el Kyuubi que repartió entre los dos su chakra curativo conectándose con ambos –sonriendo- el zorro me agradeció de la mejor forma haber vencido a Madara.

-Te amo mi Hokage-sama –susurró ella aferrándose fuerte.

-Te amo mi señora… – le respondió Naruto

Observaban la aldea iluminada desde el mirador y comentaron el asunto Nagato-Inosuke.

-¿Crees que terminen juntos? –fantaseó Sakura.

-Lo creo, y será el final de los duelos Uzumaki vs Uchiha.

-A Sayura no le agrada ni medio Inosuke, como novia del hermano. –sonrió la mujer.

-En casa se pelear constantemente nuestros hijos… –recordó Naruto- pero se quieren mucho. Tanto así, que Sayura amenazó a Inosuke con romperle la nariz si volvía a decirle "Dobe" a su hermano.

Ambos rieron y Sakura siguió la charla:

-¿tiene su carácter nuestra hija no? –dijo con orgullo.

-Como la abuela de fuerte. También bella como su madre –besándola- y la semana pasada mandó al hospital a 5 niños porque la llamaron "rosadita".

Volvieron a reír de buena gana, Sayura era terriblemente fuerte para su edad, no era buena idea enojarla ciertamente. Pero Sakura aprovechó para aclarar cierto asunto que la tenía intranquila desde hace años.

-¿Y qué pasa con el Kyuubi, Naruto? –Susurró Sakura preocupada- ¿él no te molesta más?

-Mi amigo se tomara algunos años en esta tierra. Mi vida entera digamos, para luego volver a su mundo paralelo. No tendremos más problemas con él. Tranquila amor.

-Solo espero que sean muchísimos Naruto… –susurro Sakura- porque sin ti, yo no podría vivir.

-yo también amor, yo también.

 **Fin de la historia.**


End file.
